


Love in the Time of Tribulations

by Epicocity



Series: The Ancienverse [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 215,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicocity/pseuds/Epicocity
Summary: Ancienverse Book Three. As the League begins to initiate a series of League reform they remain ignorant to the shadow behind the scenes that has pulled at all their strings. Drawn into this new crisis are Ash and his friends, who find themselves questioning their pasts, their choices, and the inexhaustible bond that holds them together as the world's curtain falls. Amourshipping.Posted on fanfiction.net.





	1. A Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, everyone! Welcome…er…welcome back? At least, I'd hope I have returning readers! I'm back with the final installment of the Ancienverse. Yes. Final. This is the last major story I will be writing for this particular universe, cleaning up every loose plot thread I have introduced throughout the series. I feel it'll be a very wild ride for all of us, and hopefully an emotional one. But that's beside the point! This isn't the space for me to ramble on; that's below!
> 
> Author: Epicocity
> 
> Rating: T, for violence
> 
> Pairings: Amourshipping (duh), Marissonshipping, Laserbladeshipping and an undisclosed pairing
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon. For the last time…stop asking.

**Love in the Time of Tribulations**

An Amourshipping Pokémon Finale

Chapter 1

A Meeting

"You seem amused, young man," rumbled a deep voice among the ambient sounds of the café. No one else seemed to hear him save for the boy to which he was talking. Said boy, a young man with green hair, turned to him with a rather surprised expression. The man, for his part, looked away from the television and the coverage on the Nova Incident. He really wanted to shake his head at that one. Ash just couldn't help it…

"Huh? Oh, well I guess I kind of am," the boy replied. The man regarded him with interest, sipping on his cup of coffee as he waited for the boy to say more. Eventually, he did. "I know the people involved in the Nova Incident and…well, Ash does have a girlfriend. He's dating Serena."

"Ha, that is funny…" the man commented with a short, barking laugh. Truth be told, he could hardly believe it. All his research hadn't turned up any of  _that_  information, even if he knew very well the boy that was sitting right in front of him. "…though a little disappointing for any girl who's developed a crush on him. She seems like a nice girl, too. Must give her all sorts of problems to date a boy who seems to be involved in every crisis that comes this world's way."

"Really? I think she's used to it," the boy responded, shrugging a little. The man wasn't entirely sure what to make of it himself, so he just emulated the boy and finished his coffee. It felt nice, running down his throat. Having finished that, he stood and stretched a little, checking the TV. Unfortunately, the time wasn't displayed.

"Well, he certainly seems to be becoming the favorite at the League despite it not even starting," he told him, stretching a little as he adjusted his long coat. "Who knows? Maybe he'll win it all this time. That would be rather interesting. How is it you know him, by the way?"

"Ash?" The man's face fell into a slight frown, hearing the acclaimed boy's name. How long had it been since he'd spoken it with his own lips? Now he was, by mere chance, standing before someone who knew him personally. "Oh, he's my rival…and someone I admire very much. That's why I'm not surprised that he…" Here, the boy stopped and the older man surveyed him a moment, his black hair itching slightly. "Well, Ash may be the favorite, but I won't let him win the League so easy."

"That's the spirit!" the man assured him, laughing lightly and clapping the boy on the back. Inside, he had a feeling the conversation was over and he began to move towards the door from the café. "I look forward to a strong battle between you and Ash, Sawyer."

He didn't stick around to hear the boy's surprised response. He hadn't intended necessarily to say either boys' name, but he was glad to be able to say it out loud. Regardless, he disappeared from the café like no one ever knew he was there and out onto the streets of Lumiose City.

The city appeared to be humming with the activity of people going to and fro. Some Pidgey flitted through the air and the man watched as a woman pushed her stroller, a little Chingling bouncing over the baby's head. Still others were walking their Furfrou. The man just sighed to himself and continued along, heading for the exit to the Mélancolie Path. As he did so, he looked down at his large watch, fiddling absentmindedly with the watch's face. He clearly needed to pick up the pace.

A shadow flitted overhead while he shoved his hands into his pockets and the man afforded himself a chance to smirk. She was a real worrywart, she was. Though she had nothing on what would be waiting for him near the gate from the city. The man's foot stepped in a shallow puddle, a remnant of the rain the day before, and its ripples spread outward. Sighing with slight annoyance, he continued on, glancing up towards the Trainer's Village that was being constructed right here in Lumiose. He had to admit, he found it odd that they'd be having the League in such a popular town. That was like asking for trouble.

"You're late, Jack," rumbled a deep voice standing next to the gate from town. The man, Jack, stopped and leaned back, his hands going deeper into his pockets.

"I thought I was right on time," Jack said with a slightly haughty smirk. The man before him, leaning against the posts of the gate to pass from town, straightened himself, standing firmly on both feet. Jack observed him a moment, watching as he ran his hand through his own black hair, the multicolored charm shining on his wrist in the sunlight as he did so. It served to highlight how dark his skin was, but Jack paid more attention to the man's eyes. "You're looking tired, Lionel."

"I'm fine," Lionel bristled at him, puffing his chest out. " _You_  look happy."

"Hmm…guess I am," Jack replied, taking his strides forward once again. This time, he took the lead in front of Lionel and stepped onto the rain drenched path that led from the city. Of course, it was mostly just a course of mud and leaves now, but that hardly mattered. He didn't mind getting himself dirty. Not to reach where they were going. "The Nova Incident is still a matter of concern."

"Is it? I'm surprised we didn't get involved," Lionel noted. This made Jack purse his lips, though he said nothing for a moment. "I'd imagine it's all taken care of, though."

"Naturally," Jack responded. "Still…no matter the actions we've taken, there's been a very disturbing trend as of late. I'd have thought nothing of it before, but these last couple years are starting to disturb me."

"Operation Tempest? The ruins in Unova?" Lionel questioned, catching up and keeping in stride. The man, slightly younger now that Jack thought about it, was a little shorter than him, but was able to match him stride for stride. "You really think he had a hand in them?"

"Not directly," Jack answered, turning down a concealed dirt path. The forest around them grew darker and their feet continued to slosh through the mud. "Then again, he rarely does anything directly. He's sneaky like that."

"And the rumors of this Kalos Crisis…He likely is involved with that. Makes me wonder why  _we_  aren't getting involved."

"Why bother? It hardly interests me!" Jack proclaimed, earning a disgruntled wrinkle of the nose from Lionel. He couldn't help but laugh at the expression. "Oh, calm down. Whatever will happen with the Kalos Crisis, I'm not concerned about its ramifications. There's been no hint it will involve anything of…ancient properties. At least none that aren't monitored."

"I suppose you have a point, though I don't like playing the bystander," Lionel begrudged him. Jack nodded, agreeing with the man's point. So, he answered it in kind.

"That's why we won't be. He'll be going on the offensive himself soon. First Ancien, now Nova? He's stepping it up. I'm sure that once Ash stops whatever the Kalos Crisis is about, he'll become more direct in his methods. Are we sure that man didn't mention anything about the Weapon?"

"Very certain. As for our other quar-"

"Shh!" Jack suddenly shushed harshly. Lionel ceased making any noise to peer ahead through the darkening brush. There was light a little ways off, but Jack wasn't making a single move towards it. He was listening, his eyes swiveling every which way. He knew he should have checked himself when leaving the café. It  _had_  been reckless, but he'd wanted news on the Nova Incident.

A twig snapped somewhere far off and Jack relaxed, a smile on his face. Lionel, however, didn't. In fact, he was almost looking at him like he was insane. He might have been, but he felt there was no real threat.

"You know, my dear, if you wanted to sneak up on us and track us to where we were going, you may have wanted to try the oaks. Pines are too heavy with Pinecos and some other trees could very well be Trevenants, though you'd know all about that," Jack said, almost in a mocking tone. Lionel was wrinkling his nose again as they heard another twig snap and a hooded figure dropped onto the ground in front of them.

"How did you notice me, Red? !" the girl in front of him cried. Jack raised his eyebrows at the use of his codename. He felt it was a silly and cumbersome thing, but Lionel insisted on it being used when out in the field and not in a city. All to "hide his identity". He didn't feel a need to, but as he hadn't been figured out yet by most people, he knew that Lionel's suggestion was a good one. As for identities, however, the girl in front of him was more unsettling. He couldn't see her face, but the blonde tresses flowing out slightly told him who she was.

"You're graceful, but next time, you may want to try getting yourself dirty," Jack pointed out. Grinning a little, Jack reached over to a small string hanging from his chest and made to pull out the object concealed beneath his shirt. "Twigs don't snap on this muddy path."

"You're such an annoyance. Pangoro!" the girl cried, tossing a ball with an underhand throw. From it emerged a giant panda, a shaft of bamboo in its mouth as it loomed over them with strength. Jack sighed sadly.

"Pangoro is such a brute for a beauty like yourself. And that hood hardly becomes you," he said. The girl took a step back, and though he couldn't see her face, he could tell she was glaring. He would have chuckled, but didn't; seeing her so riled up was a bit of a treat. Reminded him of someone all too fondly. "If you were to bring it down, we could all see your lovely face. Remember when you used to wear all those st-"

"Stone Edge!" the girl commanded, crouching low as she did so, and throwing her hand out. Pangoro, rather deft despite its size, bounded into the air with a somersault and then slammed its fist upon the ground with a cry.

"Oh, dear. Think I hit a nerve?" Jack asked of Lionel. The darker skinned man sighed and stepped forward.

"Let me handle this, sir," he said with a tired rubbing of his eyes. "Banette, operation time."

"Bane!" cackled the Marionette Pokémon. Lionel put his hand on Jack's chest and pushed him back.

"Let me handle this,  _Red_."

"Oh, I'm sure you will,  _Grey_ ," Jack snickered out. Lionel stepped forward with a scowl as large stones jutted out from the ground, aiming straight for their little group. Banette chattered excitedly.

"Ugh, whoever came up with that filthy codename system? Fake names would have been good enough. Protect." Banette's ghostly arms snapped outward and a circular shield was erected right in front of it. The stones slammed into the surface of the shield and broke up, the shattered pieces sticking themselves into the mud. "Now, Phantom Force."

"Dark Pulse," the girl said, emerging from her crouch. Pangoro tossed its massive arms back and then heaved them forward, firing an inky black helix of energy at the spot where Banette was. Only Banette disappeared. Pangoro looked around, confused. "Behind you!"

"Nette!" Banette cried, slamming upwards from the ground to gouge Pangoro in the back. It then began to dance around Pangoro and back in front of Lionel. Pangoro shook its head, not wounded but still dazed from the strike.

"Swords Dance!" Pangoro righted itself and slammed its fists together menacingly as swords began to glow and circle around the giant Pokémon. Jack watched with a disinterested frown as Lionel stepped forward and held his bracelet up, one of the charms on it still shining.

"Banette, let's show this little girl how sneaky we can be. Mega Evolve!" Lionel grasped the shining charm, his keystone, and it exploded with light at the same time that Banette did as well. The lights connected together, bursting with energy as Jack watched with now folded arms. Banette's arms grew longer, its body bigger as numerous parts of it unzipped, revealing a pink and rippling skin underneath. Then the light burst out to reveal the tittering form of Mega Banette. The girl didn't look concerned, watching the swords still circling around her Pangoro. "Snatch."

Banette moved even faster than before, almost disappearing before it hung in front of Pangoro like a truly twisted marionette. Its ghostly limbs shot out and nabbed the swirling swords, causing an expression of surprise to appear on Pangoro's face. Banette began cackling as the stolen swords circled around it, and then it vanished again.

"B-be alert!"

"Phantom Force…" Lionel was sounding bored, which was no surprise to Jack. He tended to get a little…sadistic, when his opponent was levels below him. Banette appeared and suddenly pummeled Pangoro from behind, sending the large Pokémon stumbling into the bushes. The girl whipped her cloak out to take Pangoro's pokeball out.

"Time to retur-"

"Pursuit," was the simple command. Jack's frown etched deeper, looking over to his ever-loyal companion, leering at the battle scene with a twisted grin. He would have scoffed, but decided to let the battle finish out. After all, it was over now. Banette's body glowed with an eerie purple as the girl's red beam from her pokeball shot out. It wasn't enough when Banette's hands shot out with ridiculous speed, intercepting the beam and pummeling Pangoro without mercy. The Pokémon was slammed up in the air and then down before being lifted and tossed right towards his trainer and dumped at her feet.

"That's enough, Grey," Jack told him pointedly. "I think the point has been made."

"Right…sorry. Just want to make sure she doesn't keep following us to places she shouldn't," Lionel stressed as the girl finished calling Pangoro back, reaching for another pokeball. Jack turned his attention from his companion to glare at the girl, who flinched, especially when he threateningly reached for his necklace.

"I wouldn't, my dear," he said warningly. That gave the girl pause and she swallowed loudly. "I believe it's time you leave."

"I don't think so…I…have a mission to-"

"Does that mission involve getting killed?" Jack snapped at her, giving the girl complete pause. Her hand wavered on her pokeballs as she stared at them (or he presumed she did given the hood). "I don't wish to take your life…and I don't think he would have wanted it, no matter what your dear leader believes is necessary."

"Shut up! What would you know?" the girl yelled. Next to Jack, Lionel sighed, as though tired of the proceedings taking place. He ignored him.

"I would hope you know full well what I know," Jack said tersely. The girl was almost shaking, though he wasn't quite sure if it was fury or fear. "Now, go back to DARC and tell them to keep doing whatever they will. Our battle will reach its finale very soon, and we won't let you do what you wish."

"Tch, you can't give me orders!" the girl protested, but she seemed to shiver when Banette turned to look at her with its leering faces. That alone was enough to make the girl drop her hands from her Pokeball, instead grabbing a small device that she dropped on the ground. The second it hit the ground, as expected, it began to spew smoke to obscure her, though Jack could still see the girl's outline through the smoke. He took a step forward and made sure to raise his voice so that she could hear.

"A warning, my dear," Jack said sternly. "We will not back down, and if you plan to harm any of them, there will be no restraint left." She said nothing, her form beginning to retreat over the dead leaves and twigs of the area. "Oh, yes…and keep away from Ash Ketchum. Goodness knows if you try anything to him, he'll pay it back in kind and stop you before you even start. And if he doesn't…then expect no mercy from us."

His declaration made the girl stop for just a moment, as though the name froze her up. Then her hurried footsteps continued on. A bright light briefly shined out as Banette reverted form. Jack looked to Lionel who nodded his head towards Banette and the Ghost type flitted into the trees, obviously to make sure that they would no longer be followed by the girl or anyone else. With the situation resolved, Jack sighed out.

"Conflict is so annoying," Jack expressed. This earned a laugh from Lionel.

"Says the man practically waging a war for how many years now?" he asked as they began to walk forward, nearing to the light at the end of the copse of trees. Jack didn't answer him. "Regardless, I don't know why we never capture one of their members."

"Because it would be pointless," Jack waved off. "Capturing wouldn't provide any intel worth having. Better to have them scare the others with tales of how we thoroughly drove them off, no?"

"You're soft…" Lionel expressed. The pair stepped out of the trees into an area with flowing waterfalls and a small pond off to the side where a group of people were gathered. They caught sight immediately and waved before Banette flitted back down to Lionel's side. He patted the Pokémon on the head and returned it. Jack took another step forward only for both he and Lionel to be stopped by a Samurott holding a Razor Shell to each of them. "Then again, if you weren't, we'd have our whole ax-crazy crew causing more problems than not."

"Passcodes and identities," spoke a man, one of the people by the pond groups. He had slicked-back blond hair, tied into a ponytail with a pair of glasses. His hands were shoved in his pockets, though Jack knew that he wasn't complacent in the slightest. If anything, he was the most aware of anyone there. Jack cocked a smirk at the man and his security measures, but chose to partake in them.

"For history and family, we will shine the light of peace on this world. So do I, Jack, solemnly swear," Jack responded, clasping a fist over his heart. Lionel simultaneously did the same actions, only stating his own name. The blond observed them a moment longer before nodding to Samurott, who withdrew. Then he stood forward and embraced the both of them.

"I'm glad to see you're safe. The both of you," he said. Jack just smiled and patted him on the back until the man withdrew and Jack walked forward. He breathed in the fresh air, looking up to the tops of the waterfall where a familiar dark shape landed in the midst of the water up there. Offering a nod to the one resting there, Jack took a better look around the area where his comrades were gathering. More importantly, his eyes landed on the small path that led further in, past the waterfalls, and his smile dropped.

"Your stringent security measures are almost slipping, Aidan," Lionel commented with a chuckle. The blond, Aidan, glared at Lionel and punched him on the shoulder.

"Shut it,  _Grey_ …" Lionel snapped another glare. Jack shook his head and ignored their usual pointless bickering. "Of course I'm cautious. If anyone were to discover our base location or our identities, our families would be in danger, no?"

"Whatever's left of them…" Lionel commented, playing with the charms on his bracelet from what Jack could hear.

"Aidan, did we find the information we're looking for?" Jack said, slightly harsher than he intended to. Aidan snapped to attention and nodded in almost military precision.

"Just about. It's only rumors but we think we've found a location for the sixth. I've sent Jenny and Ryan to go observe and report," Aidan informed him. "As for the seventh…well, it is mobile. I have some old research buddies looking into it, without knowledge of course, and I feel like we're drawing close. I'll let you know when we have more information."

"That's fine for now…" Jack said simply. Pushing his hands into his pockets, he walked forward towards the narrow path, his own eyes narrowing. Lionel and Aidan trailed behind him. Everyone was on their own missions, recovering what needed to be recovered, and soon all the information he'd been recovering would at last pay off. A small cry filled the air from the top of the waterfall and Jack nodded his head. The air was changing. The events in Ancien…the events in Nova…all too soon, the Kalos Crisis would be upon them…and then everything would change. They'd need to remain in the shadows until then; goodness knew that their enemy would.

"I take it your trip to the city was most fruitful, then?"

"Yes…very…" Jack said with confidence, putting one step on the narrow path and stopping. He looked back at his comrades who both appeared to understand. They wouldn't be getting anything out of him now, not with what he was going to do. Instead, he took another look at the sky. Rain seemed to be rolling in.  _I'll see you very soon…Ash…_

"Jack, one thing," Aidan mentioned, drawing Jack away from his thoughts. He permitted his friend a singular moment to ask his question. "What took you both so long to get back? I was under the assumption your city trip wouldn't take long."

"Heh, it didn't," Jack confirmed for the man before smirking wider. "We were delivering our declaration of war."

* * *

_Several Weeks Later…_

Diantha's footsteps echoed through the hall of the venerated Kalos League branch's headquarters. Casting a gaze outside at the cascading waterfalls through the stained-glass windows, she had to marvel at how quickly workers had managed to patch up the headquarters…though it was undoubtedly nothing compared to the work that needed to be done on Lumiose City. More importantly, she noticed all the security measures resting outside via either helicopter, hovering machines, Pokémon, or all three. Not that this particular League Summit was as…well-advertised as the previous one.

"No, no, that's all right," a voice, a familiar one, called from ahead. Diantha adjusted a bag she was carrying on her shoulder and looked up to see a man dressed in a suit back out of a room. "I'll make sure to let the president know your concerns at the meeting. Yes, it's all right, Aaron, I understand. Take care."

"Michael!" Diantha called out as the door the man was emerging from closed. The man in question, a dark-blond-haired individual, turned and touched his earpiece, ending whatever conversation he was having. "You seem busy."

"Tell me about it," the man sighed. Diantha picked up her pace a little to catch up to him. Standing next to him, she marveled his ability to consistently look like he'd never aged a day since the last time she saw him six months ago, when they had begun planning for the Lumiose Conference. If only she'd known then what a disaster it would be. "I've been so busy since planning for the Leagues started, I'm exhausted. It's a constant pull: plan Unova and Kalos, and once they've happened I have to start planning for the others. Gives me little time for hobbies."

"I understand completely. Was that Aaron from Sinnoh?" Diantha asked of the man, Michael. Michael sighed, allowing Diantha a moment to look at him with interest. He really did look far younger than he had any right to, especially with all of his stress. Though…that was only the case if one removed the goatee and glasses. It did make him a little silly, but also all the more intimidating at the same time; certainly befitting of the man that was the Vice President of the League.

"Yes, apparently he's not coming…owing to the, er, ambush from last time," Michael admitted sheepishly. "At this point, I feel like I'm just errand boy for Charles, er…President Goodshow."

"Nonsense!" Diantha informed him, raising her head a little to meet his eyes. Michael turned his head with a smile, the Champion catching the azure blue sight of them beneath his rimless glasses, which sometimes appeared more a fashion statement than a necessity. "I view your contributions far better than my own! I could never organize Leagues or deal with everything you must. I have to admit, I'm not sure the Lumiose Conference could have ever occurred without you putting in such diligent work! We were so busy dealing with the fallout from the Nova Incident, after all…"

"Well," Michael admitted with a rather sheepish laugh, "I must admit I'm flattered to hear such high praise from the Champion of Kalos! Either way, with what happened in Lumiose, I have to say I'm a little grateful that President Goodshow put a slight hold on planning for conferences. Makes sense in the face of League reform. You're spear-heading the movement, yes?"

"Mm," was the response. Diantha now turned her head away, looking down the hall to the far more secure room where the Second League Summit would be hold. Her smile fell a little, remembering what had led them there.  _Too much…_ From whatever happened in Ancien to the Nova Incident and Dalton's ambitions. To her surprise, the man, for all his insanity in his actions had a strong point…a point that Lumiose proved even further. Her fist tightened around her bag; she was so  _useless_. She had put the fate of the world in children,  _again_. And the one who guided them hadn't even won the League!

"Diantha, are you all right?"

"Hm…oh, yes, just some reminiscing," the Champion answered. Michael nodded. Seeing that, Diantha considered him a moment. She hardly knew Michael, not with her busy schedule, but his was a rather dull story, all things considered. Some years ago, he had started in the League Offices, a rather unremarkable trainer, as an accountant. That was before she'd become Champion. He had always been an odd one, completing his work quickly and then vanishing for stretches of time. It was eventually revealed that he took his time going on explorations to enhance his cultural understanding of the League he was serving in a hopes to better improve the conferences. He rose through the ranks quickly, once Goodshow had taken an interest in him. It was thanks to him that so many League Conferences had gone off without a hitch…until the latest, of course.

Not that Diantha knew him all too well. In fact, most of them didn't know him that well…not that it was a surprise; between regions, the Champions and League officials hardly interacted, really. Having two Summits in a single year was strange in and of itself, and seeing Michael at even one of them was even stranger. Regardless, she liked the man enough to consider him a good support for Goodshow. She even identified with his feeling of being Goodshow's errand boy. Sure, she was a well-known face as an actress and was the face of the Kalos League, but sometimes she felt like little more than someone for Kathi Lee to order around.

At least the softly smiling man before her had his earnestness, dedication and devotion to Goodshow. She appreciated that the most.

"I'm glad you were able to come to the Summit, this time," she finally spoke up, watching him for a reaction. He turned to her and crinkled his eyes with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss it! I feel bad having to miss the last one when I could have helped, but you know, the conference took precedence," Michael admitted and they drew very close to the door to the meeting room. "I'm away from the branches so much, it's like a breath of fresh air. Now, let's see how many people actually remember me, shall we?"

Diantha had no time to reassure him of anything as he pushed the doors open and led the pair of them into the room. Diantha instantly scanned the room, catching sight of the long table around which multiple people were seated. At one end was the president and a nondescript League official (though, Diantha noticed him to be the same one that was at the previous Summit), while at the other end was a consortium of Champions. Dotting the rest of the table were various members of the Elite Four, conversing quietly.

"Ah! Diantha, Michael, you're here!" President Goodshow called out from his place at the table, picking at a plate of grapes. Michael bowed low while Diantha nodded. There was a scraping of a chair and the Kalos Champion noticed that Cynthia had stood and was walking over to the pair, with her hand outstretched.

"It's been too long, Michael," Cynthia greeted him. Shifting the stack of folders in his arms, Michael shook the Sinnoh Champion's hand. "I don't think we've seen each other in years."

"Busy times."

"That's for sure," said another voice, though one that Diantha usually heard relatively little of. She craned her head to notice Lance, Champion of the joint Kanto-Johto regions, sitting lazily in his chair next to Steven, who greeted her with a wave. It was remarkable that all the Champions could gather so easily. "You're looking well, Michael. Younger every time I see you."

"I have a good health regimen," Michael confessed to the red-haired champion. "To be honest, it's nice to see familiar faces! Not much has changed in the years, huh? Still the same Elite Four members and all. Only Mr. Stone has changed, replacing Wallace, right?"

"Oh, don't be modest, Michael!" Goodshow called out, waving the man over to his side. Michael gave another bow to the pair of female Champions and scuttled off to the president's side. Diantha quickly shook Cynthia's hand and the two women began walking over to their place at the table, passing by a confused Alder. "This is your handiwork! Without your efforts on the conferences and scheduling Championship matches, the entire structure between regions would crumble."

"Er…who is this guy…?" Alder whispered as they were passing by.

"Stop talking, Alder," Cynthia breathed out. The flaming-haired man just shrugged, as though he couldn't be bothered to remember a guy's name or role in their organization. Diantha said nothing, sitting in the middle of the five Champions.

"I highly doubt the League would fall apart without me," Michael insisted. "I just do what I can. Don't we all?"

"Well spoken!" Goodshow said, sitting up in his chair and pushing his plate of grapes away as the League official next to him stood. Michael took that moment to seat himself. "After all, keeping the League and the world together is why we're all here!"

"Champion Diantha, I believe you were the one to call for this Summit," said the League official as soon as Goodshow finished. Diantha cleared her throat to indicate confirmation and stood, herself. "I give the floor to you."

"Thank you," she said kindly, glancing around at her fellow trainers. The President and official took their seats once more. "To be honest, when I called for the Summit, it was in response to the Nova Incident and various…revelations that were made plain to me. Things changed with the Kalos Crisis."

"Kalos certainly seems to be having its share of problems lately," Cynthia noted. Diantha couldn't deny any of that. "First we met regarding the Ancien Debacle, then the Nova Incident happened and the Kalos Crisis…"

"Makes you wonder if someone's  _making_  these things happen," Michael joked, though his tone suggested it was a humorless one.

"I would not be surprised," Steven said sternly. Despite her intentions being derailed, Diantha was more than prepared to aptly listen to Steven's words. His involvement in her own region's crisis gave her a level of respect for the man. "There are actually rumors in Hoenn, or there were when I was busy excavating, of a group…they call themselves ARC, and they're  _very_  interested in ancient artifacts. I don't know much about them or their purpose though, so it's mere speculation and rumor."

"Yes, well, the cause of these recent events is, sadly, not my main focus here," Diantha decided to say, pushing the topic back to where she wanted it to be. "What I am proposing is League Reform."

"Reform?" Alder said in disgust. "What needs to be revamped? The Gym system works, the Conference system works, the-"

"All due respect, Alder," Diantha cut across him, "the system doesn't quite work." That made some mutters occur from members of the table. The only ones who didn't look all that surprised were most of her fellow Champions and the president. "I saw firsthand how ineffective the League system has been in Nova. I watched a man who had descended into madness from losing his daughter try to change the world as we know it because we hadn't protected her. And Lysandre…I don't think I need to speak much about him. His ambitions were hardly secret."

"They're raving lunatics, though, aren't they?" Alder tried to wave off, as if it hardly mattered. "We're more than a match for all of them."

"That may be…" Cynthia decided to chime in, "but they're effective. These recent issues have driven that point in quite well. Even Cyrus, I believe, was once a good man who came to believe this world wasn't one worth living in. Of course, I don't prescribe to the theory we should just give up on the world, but maybe there are some things that need fixing."

"I can second that," Steven brought up. "I know a girl who had just started her journey, and within a short amount of time she had suffered more trauma than anyone her age should have ever had to. No child should have to know that level of pain."

"Pain…huh?" Alder breathed out. Diantha turned her head to watch him as he frowned. His face looked in conflict but eventually he sighed and nodded. "No, I don't want to see children live through that."

"And this is the point I'm making," Diantha said loudly, bringing the point up to the table at large. "We send children out on journeys, or rather, allow them to go on them with little more than a word of farewell. Yes, there are those more adept to surviving on the road or that have been trained by their parents, but what of those that aren't? How are we defending them? And when a disaster happens, why aren't we doing more to prevent these things?"

"We can't stop every missile in midair," Lance reminded her. "Some things can't be stopped before they happen."

"And I understand that," she told him sharply. "However, that doesn't excuse our actions once they have. Look at Ancien, at Nova, and  _Lumiose_. That alone should point out how ill-prepared we are to deal with any threats on the horizon."

"Yes, but those things were resolved, huh?" called a Hoenn Elite Four Member by the name of Drake. Diantha inclined her head to listen to him. "Ash Ketchum, right? He put a stop to those foes."

"And he is a child, too," Diantha sighed out heavily. "I believe Ash is very skilled. Runner-up at the Kalos League, defended our world…but he made that choice. And he'd make it again and again…but he shouldn't have to do it alone. And we certainly shouldn't try to make it that the other children on the road that aren't as equipped as Ash be involved either."

"Suggestions then, Champion Diantha?" called the League official. Diantha once more straightened her back and placed her bag on the table, reaching into it for a small stack of documents and sliding them across the table. Michael was the first to grab them.

"I suggest a few guiding principles, namely three of them," the Champion of Kalos spoke to the room, drawing attention on her. "First, I propose an Inter-Regional Communications System. I've already begun doing research into this and it's very possible with some genius engineer minds within a matter of days or even hours. It would need approval, however. This would allow us a greater communication should any of the worst happen to befall a single region.

"Second, I want to have a very small and direct corps researching legends. I think the recent circumstances have shown that Legendary Pokémon are typically involved with every little aspect of these crime syndicates. If we have a greater knowledge of these legends ourselves, our opportunity of stopping things before they occur will skyrocket. And finally, I want the Gym Leaders to play a more active role in the defense of their regions. I understand the need for them to travel sometimes, and that's fine, but I find it would be just as important to keep an eye around their areas in case anything fishy is going on."

"Proposal's pretty sound…" Michael commented, having been flicking through the papers during her speech. "Mr. President, I could easily get some engineers on the first part of the proposal if it's approved. The second would take some time, as would the third…"

"That's not a problem," Goodshow grumbled out, rubbing his back a little. "I like all of the ideas, though, with the recent trends…I wonder how we'll be able to hold up until your points can be implemented."

"Verily, why not a tournament?" Diantha couldn't help but blink at the voice of Wikstrom from the table. He usually spoke so little that to hear him speak and suggest such a thing was nearly unheard of.

"And invite more danger?" Diantha reminded him.

"Nay, we shall deter it!" the Elite Four member stated with a clanking of his armor. "Why not hold it at the stadium on League Headquarters grounds, right here? That would allow a greater degree of control. We do have our own lives to lead, but given the security of our League, I believe it would be fine."

"I suppose…"

"It's an idea, Sir Wikstrom," Michael agreed. That surprised Diantha a little, to hear such an idea be agreed to so easily. Diantha placed her hands behind her back, lacing her fingers as she stared at the vice president. "Ah, forgive me, we're getting ahead of ourselves! Before we move forward with the tournament, are we all in agreement with the rest of the proposed League Reform?"

"I certainly take no issue with it," Cynthia stated simply. Her own agreement seemed to pass around the table, including to those (like Alder) that had been more reluctant. In fact, they quickly put it to a unanimous vote and discussion moved onto this idea for a tournament. Diantha, however, was unsure. Having a tournament so soon after the disaster of the Lumiose Conference was disconcerting. Michael appeared to read her mind and proved his adeptness at his job by attempting to allay her fears.

"Champion Diantha, if you're worried, I'd be more than happy to place stringent security measures over the tournament," he mentioned casually. Diantha looked at him in expectation. "Well, we'll have it here, myself and the president can oversee proceedings and we can only include trainers that have undergone a screening process."

"Well…I highly doubt that last part is necessary…and this is the most protected location in the region given what happened…I just fail to see the point in it," Diantha admitted, taking a seat finally as she looked across the table. Michael tapped his pen on the table a little before clapping his hands.

"How about something a little different? !" he cried out. "If we want League Reform…wouldn't it help to have those who choose to fight be part of a special squad to protect their fellow trainers. We open the tournament to the Ancien Warriors, the Nova Nine, those involved in the Kalos Crisis and anyone interested in the protection and welfare of our society. No prizes, awards, real winners or accolades; just a chance to serve the people. The…hmm…The Purity Tournament…er, Peace?…Maybe the name needs some work, but the basics work, right? Just make it a set of different kinds of challenges to keep the competitors and audience on their toes. A real tournament of inspiration to get people's mind off the ugliness!"

"Brilliant as ever, Michael!" Goodshow chortled out, thumping the man on the back. Diantha cracked a smile at the action. It may not have been the greatest strategy, but perhaps having a fun tournament with nothing at stake beyond the chance to help their fellow trainers was a good idea. With a nod, she accepted the idea.

"Great! I'll get to work right away, planning the event and sending the invitations out. Anyone not invited by invitation will go through the screening process via examination. President Goodshow, why don't we both attend together?"

"Been a while since I attended a League-sponsored event in the Kalos Region. I'm game," Goodshow mentioned with a grin. "Now, what ideas do we have?"

"Fire rings!" Flint shouted out with a grin. Some other people around the table chimed in with their own ideas and Diantha sat back. She knew most of them wouldn't be there, but as a statement that Kalos was still standing, it was quite the positive sign.  _Well_ , Diantha had to admit with an exhaling breath,  _it may not heal the gaping wound we caused, but it's a start. That's good enough for now._

* * *

"You're beyond late, Reeree!" screamed the voice. Well, maybe she wasn't screaming, but it sounded loud, even with the sound of machinery and water. The girl in question, Reeree, looked up and noticed the girl talking to her, dressed in a black cloak and an elaborate face-mask, leap down from a set of pipes and land with all the grace of a gymnast. Reeree drew her cloak tighter around herself, not letting her hood slip.

"I'm almost certain I'm on time, Mimi." Mimi scoffed, running her hand through her blue hair. "Did Master Carl receive the message I sent?"

"Of course he did. I delivered it personally," Mimi answered. Reeree nodded and began walking past the row of pipes to the crack of light at the end of the darkened hall. "You're not going to remove your hood?"

"You haven't removed your mask," she pointed out to the girl. Mimi shrugged, completely understanding. "We all have a habit of keeping anonymity."

"Maybe you girls do, but I sure don't…keh heh heh," cackled out a voice. A crinkling sound was heard and both Reeree and Mimi turned to see a large, heavyset man emerge from the darkness of the pipes. Despite the narrowness of the hallways, he seemed to be quite fine with fitting through it and keeping pace with them. In his hands was a bag of chips, which he appeared to be reaching into all too often. For her senior, particularly in age, Reeree held little respect for him.

"You're super creepy, Mister Cedric," Mimi informed him, the trio nearly upon the sliver of light in the room. Reeree was the first to push it open.

"I am not working with you and your pathetic team ever again!" came a shout from the center of the room. Reeree squinted her eyes, discerning the few figures around the round table, lit only by the embers of odd candles. First she caught sight of the one speaking, though it wasn't like he was identifiable with his beanie cap and sunglasses. It made him look more like a thug than one of their compatriots. He was talking to another hooded figure, similar to herself. No surprise considering the time the two of them had joined. All that was plain was that under the hood was a boy.

"Like I care, but it's orders! I'm not a fan of your rather brutal tactics, myself!" the hooded boy roared. Both boys leaned over, glaring sparks towards one another until someone else, a friend of hers, inserted himself between them and pushed them apart.

"Enough of this fighting!" the boy yelled, his blond hair and goggles shining eerily in the light of the candles. Reeree really had no idea why they liked to keep it so dark in their meeting room. Cedric shuffled past her and plopped down upon a chair, shoveling another handful of chips into his mouth with a leering grin. Mimi wrinkled her nose at it. "We're all friends here."

"Hardly," the boy in the beanie said. "We each have our own goals…our own purpose, right? I don't consider you my friends."

"More than likewise," the hooded boy spat. They looked to be ready to glare daggers at each other as the blond stepped back, allowing Mimi to insert herself in between them teasingly.

"Now, now, boys…no fighting, for me?" she said with a little wink, visible through the facemask. Neither really seemed interested, and the girl gave a pout. "Fine, but I don't like it when we fight. Teasing is one thing, but we're still a team."

"Yeah…a team, right…" the blond scoffed out next to her and Reeree walked forward to pat him on the back consolingly. "This is taking away from my experimentation time!"

"And what number is this?" she asked of her friend. The boy flushed, snapping his goggles against his face and drawing the collar of his jumpsuit against himself. Reeree decided to not make fun of him.

"It's slow going…"

"It's always slow going with you! No wonder you always stay behind at headquarters instead of going out into the field," the hooded boy said. Reeree glared at the boy while Cedric laughed. For some reason, all the boys seemed to find a need to fight in their group whenever they were gathered in one place.

"Like you're one to talk," beanie boy said.

"Shut up…" Mimi expressed with a huff of annoyance. "We Seven haven't gathered like this in almost two years. We've all been away on our specific missions. It's nice to see everyone, so can we not fight for once?"

"Maybe when you provide a challenge, I'll actually listen to you, but you're not worth it, idiot!" Mimi snarled loudly, walking up to the boy and slamming his head against the table. He was unfazed by it.

"Don't let my coquettish looks put you off guard, jerk. I can make you draw blood if I want to…and you know how much that could appeal to me…"

"Stop this bickering, all of you!" Silence filled the room as a loud  _clang_  was made on the table. The other six in the room turned their heads to face the last person in the room, who was the oldest of all of them, though he was obscured in shadow. Reeree moved forward, drawing his face a little in the light to show his slicked-back red hair, and a scar on his forehead. In his hand was a pokeball, which he had used to bang on the table. "You're all acting like children."

"Keh heh, let them act like children for a moment, Carl," Cedric cackled out. His laugh always sent shivers up her spine. "There's not much opportunity for them to be what they are in our line of work."

"That's beyond the point," Carl argued, standing from his seat and fully bringing himself into the light. "The time has come at last for the final stages of our operation; no time for pointless bickering or amusing antics."

"Oh ho?" Cedric asked, the chip bag that had been in his hands now abandoned. "So…we can finally begin."

"I was wondering why we were called here," beanie boy said before smirking darkly. "Finally. I've been waiting for this day for six long years."

"Something we can agree on. We're ready to go."

"All communications are active, and the stage for our future is set," her blond friend said from next to her. "I'll support you mostly from the base, but I am ready to head out to the field."

"Yes! A good chance to show these spineless people their new world," Mimi laughed out. Reeree said nothing, continuing to watch Carl as Cedric stood as well, his mouth empty of chips as he grinned a rather manic smile, making him look beyond unhinged.

"At last…our plans come to fruition. The day of reckoning…The Final Day is here. Keh heh…keh heh heh heh!" Cedric laughed out, his belly shaking with every single chuckle. Carl, for his part, ignored most of them and began to walk around the table, heading for the door on the other side of the room that lead to an outside area. Reeree followed after him and the scraping of chairs told her that the others were on the move right behind her, sweeping out their plans into the light.

"Time to do what needs to be done, then," she finally spoke to Carl. The redhead smirked at her. "Our final mission begins now. The time for war is upon us at last."

"Indeed," Carl said with a guttural growl underneath his deep voice as they swept out of the dark room like a determined entourage, "let us go forth and show our mission to the world. Go forth, my fellow sins, gather all of this world's excess sinners and raze it to the ground!

"Let us bring a crushing blow of destruction upon humanity and Pokémon alike!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A quite different first chapter, no? Now, there were a lot of parts to this chapter and I'm sure you all have questions (that I can't totally answer) but I can say a few little things. For one, if you can't tell, this first chapter was written to give a feeling of a final story. Ash and the others didn't appear at all. This was entirely intentional because having a first chapter without him ups the tension. To that point, we had a lot of characters and plotlines in this sole chapter alone. Who are Jack, Lionel and Aidan? Who is Reeree, the girl who faced Jack and Lionel at the beginning? What about Mimi, Cedric, Carl and the other members of this mysterious group? What are their plans? All to be answered in due time.
> 
> On a different note, the three sections may read similar, simply because it's a group of characters meeting. Again, intentional, given the chapter title. For the record, the first portion took place during the last chapter of "Turbulence" if that wasn't plain. As for the character of Michael, given the League Reform, I wanted a character in there who could help to represent that but that wasn't part of the game cast. Beyond these notes, that's all I have. Look forward to seeing Ash and the rest of the gang, and for the tournament to begin, next chapter.
> 
> Also, as a special notice, I have two things to say. 1) The Ancienverse now has a TV Tropes page! Give it a check under Ancienverse. 2) I have a Twitter account, so follow me EpicocityFanfic for updates on the story and some other fun tidbits, and for any news on other stories. In the meantime, I hope I can see all my old reviewers that I love and adore (and even some new ones) out here to Review, and Dare to Be Silly.


	2. An Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a slow start, but that's okay. A quick note or two: this story is officially being set after XYZ 43, but taking little elements from 44 (maybe 45) like Prism Tower and parts of the party. Also, for those who like to review anonymously because you don't have an account, feel free to sign up on Serebii under the same name, and I can respond to you there! Or over Twitter. Now, Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

An Invitation

"This place…is huge!" Ash's exclamation, and simultaneous skidding to a stop, caused Serena to jerk in her place and bump into her boyfriend's back. Skirting around him to take a glimpse at just what had him so captivated, Serena gasped. What spread out before them really was amazing in every possible way.

"It's a castle! A castle!" Bonnie cheered out. Serena shifted her gaze to the lemon blonde next to her and smiled. Whether she was keeping a façade or not, it was nice to see Bonnie with a smile on her face. Actually, it was nice to see a smile on anyone's face in their group, even the lagging Clemont behind them.

Taking in a deep breath, the honey blonde surveyed the sprawling sight before them: a castle that was larger than even the Battle Chateau. Its turrets stretched high and it looked almost ancient…or at least a replication of something ancient, since according to her guide, Serena knew the castle had been built only fifty years back or so. To her, it almost felt like standing at the center of the world. This was the Kalos League Headquarters, and she never thought she would actually see it…at least, not after the Lumiose Conference. Sliding her eyes over to her boyfriend, she saw Ash looking positively excited over something slightly beyond the castle.

It wasn't hard to tell that he was excited about the large stadium that was connected to the castle, which had a similar exterior but, from the pictures she had seen, had a much more modern interior. Surrounding it were helicopters and airships, all emblazoned with the League logo on them. They were certainly pulling out all the stops for protection on this particular event, and judging from the massive number of crowds below, the people hadn't been all too deterred by what had happened in Lumiose City.

"This is really awesome," Ash breathed out next to her. She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "Come on, Clemont!"

"I'm…trying…" Clemont huffed out, finally catching up to them, only for them to start their quick pace down the slight incline that would lead them to the stadium. When he finally had, Bonnie appeared to take the opportunity to scold him.

"Brother, stop being so slow. You'd think after facing disaster enough times, you'd learn how to run better!"

"I try, Bonnie, but I'm just not built that way!" Clemont argued with his sister. Serena giggled at it, while Ash almost remained oblivious, his sights laser-focused on the stadium they were heading to. "I  _am_  excited, though. Not often a gym leader gets to participate in a League sponsored event!"

"Yeah! I wonder what kind of tournament it is, huh, buddy?" Ash proclaimed, turning to the yellow companion on his shoulder.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out happily. Ash reached up with his free hand and scratched him behind the ears. "Chaaaa…"

"It is a little different, huh?" Serena noted, now separating her hand from his to reach into her bag. Ash frowned a little but went right back to smiling as the crowds at the stadium began to become thicker. From her bag, Serena pulled out the thick cardstock with gold embroidery and lettering on it. "Never thought  _I_  would be invited, that's for sure. I'm not even a League trainer."

"Yeah, but you're still a great battler, between Ancien, Nova, and Lumiose, after all!" Ash pointed out to her. That kind of encouragement served to remind her of why she loved the boy standing next to her so much. He always believed and encouraged all those around him in any way he could. Knowing that, Serena smiled, offered him a peck on the cheek and went back to looking at the invitation that all three of them had received from a League official just a week ago.

_Ms. Serena_

_You are cordially invited to take place in_

_The Peace Tournament_

_To be held in a week's time at the Kalos League Headquarters_

_We look forward to your participation!_

Naturally, with Ash and Clemont also receiving the invitation, their plans were set and they packed up to make an unprecedented rush to the site of the tournament. It helped with how advertised the entire event was. "The Peace Tournament", a competition of which the rules were unknown. According to Professor Sycamore and his connections, the entire tournament was meant to be a symbol of peace after what had happened in Lumiose City after the League. Serena would have questioned the logic behind it, but it made sense to give the people something to hope for in the face of such destruction. It certainly had Ash facing forward. Not that he'd ever let his League loss affect him once in front of others, but it was nice to see him so giddy about taking part in a tournament.

"Wonder where we go…" Clemont asked, pulling out his own invitation. Ash, having seen both of them pull out theirs, went to grab his own. Naturally, Pikachu was the one to find it for him as they finally pulled to a stop in front of the castle gates.

"Inside the castle, maybe?" Bonnie noted. Ash didn't appear to care because he stepped forward and the castle gates shuddered open, allowing access. Serena blinked and looked around. No one else was near them, yet the doors were opening all the same for them. She could only suppose this was the location meant for the participants to enter, despite how seemingly empty it was. Ash led them forward, walking with confidence in his steps.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm here for the Peace Tournament!" he announced with authority as their quartet entered in. For a moment, Serena wondered if her boyfriend was speaking to thin air, until a voice answered back.

"Proceed through the barricaded hallway to reception, Mr. Ketchum and companions. Present your invitation to the official there!" That was all the voice said. In any other situation, it would have seemed creepy and sent shivers up Serena's spine, but given the sight of people further down the hall, it just came off as amusing. Ash only found it exciting.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed, grabbing back onto her hand and the two of them began to run down the hall. Bonnie proceeded to push her brother. They were about three-quarters of the way down the hallway when Ash's face broke into a positively giddy expression.

"Alain! Alain!" Serena whipped her head in a double-take towards the two figures ahead of them. They appeared to stop and do the same, allowing the quartet a better look at them. Sure enough, illuminated by the abundance of light in the painting-lined hallway, Serena could distinctly notice Ash's great rival and the girl that was very important to him. Alain, for his part, offered Ash a small smile while the girl with him, the ever-excitable Mairin, looked and waved at Serena. She waved happily back. "So, you got invited, too?"

"Y-yeah," Alain said simply. Ash was the one to separate their hands now in order to shake Alain's. "Obviously you did, Ash."

"You betcha! We all did…well, except for Bonnie," Ash admitted with a chuckle.

"I would if I was a trainer! Me and Dedenne would shock the competition!"

"Ne ne!"

"What about you, Mairin?" Serena asked, greeting the red-haired girl with a light hug. It hadn't been long since they'd last seen each other, helping out around Lumiose, but Serena always felt happy meeting with the bright and bubbly girl, Chespie plodding along at her side.

"I didn't get an invitation, actually…" Mairin admitted sheepishly. "Probably for the better. I'm a bit of a klutz after all…and I've hardly done any battling…"

"That's all right, you can watch with me!" Bonnie said happily, running forward to grab the girl's hands. Mairin laughed at this and nodded happily. Serena turned to see Alain watching the girl with a soft expression. She would have said something to him, but Clemont was very quick to interrupt the moment.

"Um…maybe we should all go get registered?" he suggested, drawing all of their attentions onto the scientist. "After all, the deadline is soon, no? Guess they want to get the tournament started as soon as possible."

"Oh yeah! We should definitely do that!" Ash exclaimed. Then there was a laugh and for a moment it sounded foreign, until Serena realized that it was actually coming from Alain. She turned and definitively smiled at him. He almost looked embarrassed from his outburst.

"Sorry, it's just…" he said wistfully for a moment, "I've never known someone so impassioned about battling as Ash."

"Of course I am!" Ash stated with a fistpump. "Every battle is a new opportunity to grow. Each one is a new experience."

"Okay, Mr. New Experience, let's at least get registered before we get too excited," Serena told him, taking his hand and beginning to drag him off lightly. Alain appeared to watch them and their joined hands a moment before following after, walking side by side with Clemont. Mairin and Bonnie took up the rear. It was almost odd, running into them so casually here, but it was nice to have such a reunion; not that it was much of one considering they had all been in Lumiose until a few days ago (and clearly Alain and Mairin had had a slight head start). "I have to admit, I'm a little excited myself. The last tournament was a lot more fun than I expected, even with everything afterwards."

"I know why  _you_  were excited, Serena…" Bonnie sang out. This caused Serena to flush intensely as she whipped a glare back at the lemon-blonde. Thankfully, Ash didn't try to jump in on the conversation.

"Huh? Why was Serena excited about what tournament?" Mairin asked innocently. Serena tried to secretly shoot Bonnie a look that told her to shut up, but Bonnie was never one for listening.

"We all went to this big and awesome tournament called the Kalos Team Tournament with lots and lots of people and cute Pokémon!" Bonnie explained. "My brother, Ash and Serena were all on a team together with some other friends and they totally won! And then there were these crazy dragon people and they attacked the town, but Serena brought everyone together, and Rayquaza was there and-oof!"

The sound of Bonnie's voice drew Serena's attention and she turned back to see that the girl had bumped into a halted Alain. He was looking down at the floor. It was really no surprise as to why: hearing about a destroyed town must have had an effect on him. Still, he shook his head and quickly apologized to Bonnie before they set off again and emerged into an area with a woman at a stand. They approached it, but not before Bonnie whispered something to Mairin.

"At the end, Ash and Serena kissed."

Serena swore her face lit up like an almost angry tomato. Even Ash appeared to be embarrassed by this, scratching the side of his head. It wasn't that they didn't like being boyfriend and girlfriend, but the details of their relationship were still very…personal. Except for Bonnie. That girl had the tendency to inconveniently involve herself in too many aspects of their relationship. She hadn't even stopped pestering her brother about contacting Korrina after their second date. Their father didn't help things either.

"That's really sweet!" Mairin said, and it was almost like the two were sisters (which, oddly enough, made her the older sister in some respects as Mairin acted more child-like than her).

"You know, Alain, I'm surprised you didn't go to the Kalos Team Tournament," Ash pointed out. "It would have been fun to face you there."

"Sounds like it would've been…though, I wasn't exactly the best team player," Alain admitted. "Either way, congratulations on your win. Maybe we'll be able to face off or work together during this tournament."

"That sounds like fun!"

"Welcome to registration for the Peace Tournament," the receptionist said with a clearing of her throat, as though impatient with their conversation. "Could all participants please present their invitation? If you do not have an invitation, we request you go through a screening process."

"No problem! We all have our invitations, right here!" Ash said proudly. At once, the four invited trainers handed over their cards for the receptionist to take. She took them and other than a brief moment of widened eyes, remained professional as she logged them in the system. Upon hearing a beep, the receptionist filed away the invitations and handed over a set of keycards to each of them.

"These are your keycards, the room numbers you'll be staying in here at the League Castle are printed on them," she told them all in a clipped voice. "There are refreshments here on the lowest level, along with numerous restaurants, shops and a Pokémon Center for taking care of your Pokémon. All participants are expected to be in the stadium proper at the time of the tournament start each day. Today, naturally, the tournament's opening ceremonies will begin promptly at noon. As for your guests and spectators, they should remain in the stands at all times for safety's sake. Do note, nothing of dangerous properties will be allowed in the stadium."

"Awesome," Ash noted. Serena leaned over his shoulder and noted that his card had the same room number as her own. From Alain and Mairin comparing their own cards, they appeared to have the same number (though different from theirs) as well.

"Please enjoy the tournament, and the best of luck at being a part of the final team."

"Team?" Clemont asked. The woman just smiled with an impassive expression. Ash, like always, shrugged as though the details were hardly important until a later point in time.

"Who cares, Clemont? Let's take a look around the area before we head for the stadium!" Clemont couldn't argue with that, and Ash managed to lead their group past the receptionist, through a smaller hall, and out into an area bustling with activity. Serena noted numerous doors leading outward, through which various spectators were pouring in to grab a bite to eat or buy some merchandise. It was almost impossible to tell who would be a participant, and who would be a spectator. Well, one person was obvious to Serena as being a clear-cut participator.

"Hey, Ash!" Her raven-haired boyfriend stopped and peered around before his face lit up. In fact, all of them decided to wave at the energetic trainer coming their way. "I'm not surprised to see you here. I was pretty sure you had gotten an invitation."

"I'm not surprised you got one either," Ash said as he took a few strides forward to clasp hands with the green-haired trainer that was Sawyer. Once they had drawn away, Sawyer waved while giving greetings to the rest of them. "Have you seen anyone else you know?"

"A couple. Tierno, Trevor and Shauna were around here somewhere, but I think Shauna dragged the two off to a boutique," Sawyer admitted. He adjusted a pack on his shoulders with a smile. "Oh, and I ran into that one girl…um…Mi…something…"

"Shame he didn't remember my name, but you remember me, don't you, Serena?" Serena must have jumped a couple feet with an accidental shriek.

" _Miette_!" she said, her voice raising an octave at the touch of the blue-haired girl on her shoulders. Whipping around, she saw Miette sashaying around her with a little smirk, stopping only to place a hand on Sawyer's shoulder like she was resting against him. Sawyer's cheeks tinged pink, but so would any boy when a girl used them as an arm stand. "Why am I not surprised you're here?"

"The Ancien Debacle put all our names on the map, I guess," Miette said lazily. "I arrived here last night, ran into Sawyer this morning and we caught up."

"I didn't know you guys knew each other…beyond the tournament, of course," Clemont noted. Miette somewhat ignored him, still looking towards Serena when she responded to his inquiry.

"We worked together during the Debacle…and we both have a Slurpuff, so we chatted," Miette admitted. "And how are you two doing, Ash, Serena?"

"We're just fine!" Serena huffed. Ash rubbed the back of his neck, almost like he was embarrassed. "Ash and I are still going strong. R-right?"

"Definitely!" Ash piped in, obviously letting his embarrassment fall away. Miette blinked before smiling softly, like she was genuinely happy to see that between the two of them. It quickly gave way to a smirk as she hooked her arm with Sawyer's.

"I'm happy for you guys then. We should chat more later, after the first round of this tournament or something, huh? Let's go, Sawyer! I want to check out the area."

"Uh…sure. But why me?" Sawyer questioned with a nervous chuckle. Miette, naturally, didn't give him an answer, beginning to drag him off towards one of the exits. "See you in the stadium, Ash…I think!"

Before Ash could respond, Miette was brushing past Serena, a befuddled Sawyer trailing well behind her. As she passed by, her smirk increased and she winked. "Just try not to go showing off with little private sessions, Serena."

"We do  _not_  do that, Miette!" Serena hissed under her breath, and moments later, the blue-haired Performer was gone. Keeping her fuming at Miette's teasing in check, Serena recovered her head in time for Ash's smiling face to fall.

"Aw! I wanted to battle Sawyer again…" he complained, his body slumping as he walked over to the table. Those with him followed him to the large, round table with a napkin dispenser, and bottles of ketchup and mustard on it. Pikachu instantly leapt for the red colored bottle. Serena just shook her head and headed for the table to sit next to him. As she did so, she heard Alain chuckling.

"I don't know how you manage to make so many friends, Ash," he noted, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Mairin patted him consolingly on the back, almost like Alain was questioning how to make friends; like he didn't have any or something.

"It's easy! We all love Pokémon! That's enough for me!" Ash said proudly, pounding his fist on his chest. Serena smiled at that. His ever-bubbling enthusiasm made her very happy, and it made her love him all the more. Granted, her smile only lasted a few moments before replaced by confusion at the sight of a Piplup emulating her boyfriend on the table. Pikachu was staring at said Piplup with the ketchup bottle halfway to his lips.

"Pip Piplup!" squeaked the Penguin Pokémon proudly. Pikachu continued blinking before abandoning the ketchup bottle.

"Pi-kachu!" Pikachu cried, joining hands with the penguin as they danced around on the table. Ash squinted at the frolicking pair a moment.

"I know that Piplup…"

"So do I…" Serena noted. She hadn't expected to see it, but judging from the way Piplup and Pikachu were interacting, she knew very easily who it belonged to. Turning her head, she saw the form of the navy blue-haired Dawn dashing across the shopping court with a pink bag in hand. "Oh! It's Dawn!"

"I was wondering…where Piplup…ran off too…" Dawn wheezed out as she approached the table they were all sitting at. Once she'd come to a stop, she rested her hands on her knees, unaware of the multiple stares aimed at her, particularly from an oblivious Alain and Mairin. "But I guess there was no need to worry! How are all of you?"

"Yay! Dawn's here! Piplup, you're so cute!" Bonnie cheered, taking Piplup away from Pikachu and giving him a hug. Serena watched as Piplup almost struggled against her hold, but his pride held him back. Pikachu, meanwhile, leapt onto Dawn's shoulder.

"Good to see you, too, Bonnie! And you, of course, Pikachu!" Dawn said happily, a light laugh on her lips. "But I'm not surprised to see you guys here!"

"I'm surprised to see you, though," Ash responded, rising from his seat to give Dawn a rousing high-five. Serena also stood and hugged Dawn once Pikachu had returned to the table. It was nice to see the Coordinator again. "I thought you were in Johto?"

"I  _was_  in Johto. Then I got that invitation for the tournament. I know we only saw each other a few months back, but honestly, Contests weren't going that well for me recently so I thought the tournament would be a nice break," Dawn answered as she placed her bag on the floor next to the table. Clemont walked over to another table and pulled a chair over for her to sit in. "Help me get my groove back, but there's no need to worry! And I guess when you're involved with emergencies, you tend to get noticed. Still, great to see you again. How have you guys been?"

"We've been great," Serena answered.

"You do well at your…what was it called? Master Class?"

"Serena almost became Kalos Queen!" Ash said proudly. "She was so  _close_  to beating Aria!"

"No, I wasn't, but it's always nice to have your support, Ash," Serena corrected him. "She did much better than I did. But if you want to talk close results, talk about Ash! He made runner-up in the Kalos League. Another attack and he would have won it all, but…"

"Nah, Alain's pretty strong. I'm just happy I got to have a great fight! Well, kinda…it stings a little, but maybe I can make it up with this tournament." Serena noticed Alain looking a little uncomfortable while Mairin ribbed him. "So, if you're here, does that mean May, Brock and Gary are here too?"

"Nope," Dawn answered swiftly. "May's been on a real hot streak lately and I guess Brock has some work going on near Olivine City. No idea about Gary, though…I'm pretty sure Conway followed me here…guy is such a stalker…"

"It's almost like an Ancien City reunion!" Clemont pointed out. "I wonder how many of the rest of us are here. I'd like to talk with Conway and Kenneth again to work on some new kind of collaboration."

"I'm sure there's plenty," Serena pointed out. As she said this, she took a moment to take a look around the area at large, scanning for the signs of any familiar faces from the Kalos Team Tournament. Even from just that brief glance alone, Serena could see the faces of some people she recognized like Nini, and two trainers from the Kalos Team Tournament named Bruce and Trent discussing something intensely (or Trent and Bruce…they were so nondescript, she couldn't remember). There was no sign of Aria anywhere, though that was to be expected given her duties. However, she hoped to run into Shauna, but figured they'd meet on the battlefield at the very least.

"So, not to sound rude or anything, but who are you guys?" Dawn asked kindly, a slightly nervous smile on her face. "It's just…I don't remember you from Ancien, but Ash tends to have a lot of friends."

"I'm Mairin, and this silent guy is Alain," Mairin said to the bluenette. Dawn clapped her hands together, clearly pleased to meet the two of them and went to shake their hands. As she was meeting and greeting them, Serena heard Ash's stomach grumble. He looked at her with an apologetic laugh. Serena could only smile, reaching into her bag for some macarons she had packed for the road. The second she set them on the table, there was a bright light and Chespin appeared.

"Chespin!"

"Oh, no! You already ate half of Serena's batch on the road this morning!" Clemont scolded his Pokémon liberally. Chespin immediately looked downcast.

"It's all right, Clemont," Serena assured him. At the same time, she looked around and found a magenta-haired waiter that she signaled over with a wave. Said waiter stomped over angrily, her notepad not even out of her pocket. "I doubt that amount would be enough for us before the tournament starts. Yes, could we have some sandwiches?"

"Whatever, twer…I mean, the customer is always right!" Serena tilted her head in slight bewilderment, but as the waitress moved off to the small stand where she and a blue-haired cook were working with another companion, Serena just shrugged it off.

"So, Ash, runner-up…that's really great!" Dawn was saying as she returned her attentions to the group as a whole. The first thing Serena saw was that Alain was looking slightly more comfortable in the group setting, though still not quite used to it. She supposed that was what happened when you traveled alone for so long. Chespie and Mairin were far more at ease. "Honestly, when your mom told us you'd only made Top Eight in Unova, I got kinda worried."

"But there was no-"

"Don't say it, Ash! Just don't say it…" Bonnie chided with glaring eyes. Ash laughed nervously at that, Dawn joining in mere moments later. At this, Serena caught sight of the pink bag that Dawn had brought over.

"What's in the bag? And how did you get here from Johto?" Serena asked of the girl kindly. Dawn smiled and grabbed the bag to pull out some magazines and other small fashion accessories.

"Just some magazines on Kalos designs for my Contests. I want to try and vary up my look. Taking in different cultures is a great way to improve yourself, after all," Dawn told her. In that moment, Serena felt an extra sort of kinship with Ash's former traveling companion; they were both into fashion, something that she hadn't known those months ago during the Kalos Team Tournament. "As for the how, the invitation came with a helicopter. I took it! Guess they wanted everyone who was actually going to compete to be able to get there in time."

"Here you go," the waitress suddenly said, bringing a massive platter of food and setting it on the table. Ash, oblivious to all else, instantly grabbed for one faster than even Chespin. Serena quickly grabbed out her wallet and paid the waitress with a thanks. She said nothing in return, but the honey-blonde didn't mind, taking her own sandwich before they were gone. As she took a bite, Dawn leaned in.

"How's it been going with Ash, Serena?" She was glad she swallowed before Dawn had asked that question; there were too many people interested in her and Ash's relationship today. "You guys  _are_  still together, right?"

"Yeah, we are…" Serena answered, chancing a brief glance at Ash. He was too absorbed in eating to notice the conversation going on. Likewise, Bonnie and Clemont were chatting with Mairin and Alain respectively. There was no way she was getting out of this. "It's been going well…I think. We had some problems, but we worked them out."

"I'm glad to hear it," Dawn said with a reassuring nod. "It's nice to see Ash out of his dense phase, and you're good for him. Here's hoping you're together for a long time."

"I hope so as well," Serena agreed, flitting her eyes over to her boyfriend one more time. She then decided to take another bite of her sandwich while Dawn proceeded to eat her own. In a way, she was very grateful to have Dawn's blessing when it came to dating Ash. Having been one to have a crush on him herself (by her own admission) and having known Ash for quite a time, Serena felt that having Dawn's permission (for lack of a better word) was just as important as Ash actually being in love with her and she with him.

"And I am not surprised to see my fellow niners here with me," a voice said, far too close to her ear for comfort. When she looked back over, she realized why that was. Astrid had arrived and slung her arms over both Serena and Ash's shoulders like she was hugging them.

"Astrid!" Serena cheered, grateful to see the older blonde girl she had grown close to during the Nova Incident. "You were invited as well, obviously."

"Naturally, and I wasn't passing up this opportunity for anything. Not after my performance at the League," she said. For a second, she drew back to grab a chair while Ash looked just slightly apologetic. "No need to apologize, Ash. I lost because you were better. You  _did_  make runner-up, after all."

"Oh, Astrid…" Bonnie suddenly sang out. "Will you-"

"Absolutely  _not_ , Bonnie!" Clemont suddenly snapped. Instead of using his Aipom Arm to pull his sister away, he instead used it to cover her mouth. "I told you a million times, I'm not interested."

"But you and Korrina haven't even gone on another date in forever…I need to be active until you do!" Bonnie insisted after pulling the arm away from her mouth. Everyone at the table laughed at Bonnie's particular antic, except for the Pokémon who were too busy running around the table or gorging themselves on food. Even Alain managed a chuckle.

Serena decided to finish up her sandwich before any more conversation could be had, or any more interruptions were made. It was really nice to see everyone again. Those they had worked with and fought with in those intense situations that had led to this tournament. Though the intentions of the tournament hadn't been outright stated, Serena could begin to guess at them, given the crises that had befallen Kalos in the last few months alone. Regardless of that, the sense of unity shared within the trainers sitting at that table alone was enough to make it all worth it. That even if they'd be taking part in a tournament against each other, they could still sit and have friendly conversation. It made her feel like part of something bigger and greater than herself.

After finishing their sandwiches, the idle conversation turned to small things. Which Pokémon they had seen, how their own Pokémon were doing. Piplup, in particular, looked determined to show off, which happened to annoy Chespin when his munching got interrupted. Somehow, Alain got along very well with Astrid and the both of them plus Ash had a riveting conversation about battling. Meanwhile, Clemont and Dawn began talking about his inventions, and Clemont was somehow captivated by something as simple as the ball capsule seals. Serena whiled away the time talking with Bonnie and Mairin about Mairin's possible journey choices before the clock hit noon and a chime suddenly rang out through the area.

"Will all spectators please make their way to the stadium stands. All spectators make their way to the stadium stands. Participants, please gather in the Courtyard," called the receptionist's voice over the intercom in the hall. At the woman's cool tones, a number of people made their exodus from the area, though a large amount was certainly left behind, indicating who all of their competitors would be.

"Good luck, big brother!" Bonnie said triumphantly. Dedenne chattered on her head excitedly, as though agreeing with her. "Let's go save some seats for all of them, Mairin!"

"Right!" Mairin nodded, offering a slight wave to Alain, and she and Bonnie set off with the flow of spectators. Serena watched until they vanished into the crowd and then grabbed her bag, as did the others, before they began to make their way to the center of the open area. The court became quieter as more and more people left, leaving behind only the competitors and some of the vendors in the area. The waitress and her co-workers were packing up quickly, dressing in vendor costumes as though they were ready to sell snacks inside the stadium.

As the six-man group made their way to the center of the court, where many of their fellow competitors seemed to be gathering. Sawyer was there already, sitting on the ground with a slightly dazed expression as Miette lazily smirked next to him. Conway and Kenneth were there as well, a fact that Clemont took immediate notice of. Ash was scanning the area carefully, as if looking for any other familiar faces, but upon seeing none he gave up. Serena just took his hand as they proceeded into the gathering group. Further in, there was an eclectic group of competitors, from those wearing cowboy outfits for some reason, to a pastry chef to a girl in a concealing cloak near another girl with a face mask. There was also a group of boys silently bickering amongst themselves, though Serena couldn't see their faces. Those last two were odd, but Serena figured that some people liked their anonymity. Most importantly, though, was the brunette fast approaching them. Serena barely had enough time to disengage her hand from Ash's to greet the girl who approached her with a hug.

"Great to see you, too, Shauna!" she said to the brunette once they'd separated from their hug. "I'd heard you were here, but it's nice to meet up before the tournament actually starts."

"Only this time, I don't plan to lose to you like last time," Shauna told her.

"I don't plan to lose, either! But, wow, Serena, you sure look great today!" Serena grimaced inside, but didn't let her smile drop as Tierno came twirling forth with a dance to praise her looks. Shauna didn't look particularly happy with his announcement. Nor, it seemed, did Ash.

"Serena looks great every day," Ash said with a linking of their arms. To that, Serena allowed herself to smile; it wasn't often that Ash acted even remotely jealous or protective in that sense, so it was nice to see. Tierno actually looked a little abashed by his antics and quickly straightened up. "Hey, Trevor."

"Hey," Trevor greeted. The orange haired boy looked a little fidgety, and Serena soon saw that his gaze was flicking over to Alain, as though worried about his presence there. That was no surprise. There wasn't a chance to say any more.

"Competitors for the Peace Tournament, welcome!" boomed an unfamiliar male voice. "With our spectators now in their seats, I ask you all to make your way through the main gate lined with lights and towards the stadium proper. When the announcement comes, we ask that you enter the field in an organized fashion for the opening ceremonies. We appreciate your cooperation in this matter!"

"All right! Let's go, guys!" Ash said, almost like he was the leader of the competitors at large. No one seemed to have a problem with that, and it was no surprise. Being a hero of Kalos not once or twice, but thrice, was enough to make anyone want to follow him, if they knew him…and she very much doubted that no one here  _hadn't_  heard of him.

Of course, their linked arms meant that Serena got dragged right alongside him. It was slightly mortifying, but other than that, she kept easy pace with him as he led the group of trainers up to the neon-lit hallway that felt like arrows pointing their way to the stadium. Other than that, it was dark, but as they proceeded along they came to a gate that they all stopped before. Once they had, there was a loud beep, and the metallic gates slid open, as if granting the trainers access to the stadium. The opening of the gate was followed by the loud roar of a crowd and the participants all continued towards the bright light. The closer they got, the more details that Serena could make out, like the hallways that stretched from either side, evidently leading to the different sides that the competitors could enter into. However, right in front of them was a massive gate that Serena could see led out to a big field, held in the air by the same technology that had kept the Lumiose Conference running. Only, instead of a small field that hung over a chasm, it was large and covered the entire stadium floor. Ash stopped them all outside the entrance, per instructions, and they clustered.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" cried a voice over the roaring crowd. Serena's eyes narrowed, recognizing it all too well from their weeks in Ancien City as that of Harrison "Harry" Kalas. It was no surprise he was called to commentate on the tournament. "Welcome, one and all to the Peace Tournament!"

"Yeeeeeah!" roared the crowd enthusiastically. Serena found herself swallowing. This felt bigger than the Kalos Team Tournament, and only now was she feeling nervousness; a nervousness that not even the Master Class had given her.

"Before we begin the opening ceremonies, allow me to introduce our guests of honor for this League-sponsored and world-broadcasted event: President Charles Goodshow, and League Vice-President Michael!" Kalas cried out to the largely cheering crowd.

"It's my pleasure to be here, especially after not attending an event in Kalos for so long," Serena heard an older man's voice call. She figured that was Goodshow's voice.

"Mine as well. I hope that this tournament is much to everyone's satisfaction!" cried the second voice. It sounded just a little recognizable, but Serena couldn't put her finger on it.

"And I'm sure it will be. For now, though let's introduce our competitors! All one hundred and eight participants invited or screened to take place in this particular tournament from around Kalos and other regions. Of course, not all those invited have arrived to take part, but I'm sure the one hundred and eight that have will give a good tournament. So, without further ado, give a welcome to our Peace Tournament Combatants!"

Another roar of the crowd flew out, cheering wildly for all of them. Serena's sense of trepidation increased until Ash grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. With his beaming smile, she renewed her resolve and smiled back with determination. Ash quickly adjusted his hat and then stepped forward onto the grass field that was currently in place as the major field. The second his face became visible, the screaming crowd increased their volume. It only got louder as the rest of them followed. Ash lifted his fist into the air as he arrived on the field, Pikachu emulating him proudly. That seemed to get the crowd even more pumped.

"And here they are!" Kalas cried out. "I'm sure many of you will recognize some faces. We have some real VIPs at this tournament."

"Well, that was the intention," Michael laughed out. Serena continued walking onto the field and noticed screens dotting the entire stadium, showing each and every one of them on a rotation as they walked onto the massive arena. "After all, those invited here by invitation were those involved in the recent events around Kalos, or those who made it decently far in the Kalos League. The rest had to undergo an extensive screening process held by myself and the President."

"I'm noticing some people are actually concealing their faces down there," Kalas noted, voice booming out over the crowd.

"Yes, well, we decided that some people aren't fans of having their faces broadcasted over the entire world, so anonymity was important," Goodshow expressed calmly. "But after the screening process, we're quite okay with that."

"Right you are, President Goodshow," Kalas concluded heartily. "Now that our competitors are on the field, let's begin!"

"I wonder what we'll be doing first. How about you, buddy?"

"Pika…" Pikachu said, folding his arms in intense thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen, after a mere two weeks, we are here to bear witness to the Peace Tournament, a tournament meant to bring together trainers for a multi-day competition that will strain both trainer ability and various other elements. To explain this, Vice President Michael will provide the structure of the tournament."

There was just a brief moment of silence and then the vice president's voice filled the quieting stadium. Serena flitted her vision around, trying to find the box where they were. She couldn't find them, but she did catch sight of a waving Bonnie and Mairin with a bunch of empty seats around them. "As Mr. Kalas has explained, we have designed the Peace Tournament as a means to unity and solidarity amongst all Pokémon trainers. To this point, it was decided, there is no winner!"

"No winner?"

"Pika? !"

"Seems odd for a tournament," Alain commented, giving off a surly fold of his arms.

"By this we mean that no one person will receive a trophy, commemorative plaque or any other such accolades. In fact, by the end of the Peace Tournament, there will be no less than three victors, who will be seen as a top-notch squad for regional security, should they choose to accept the post! But that is what is making this Peace Tournament so unique.

"Starting tomorrow, we will embark on a very different tournament format that will whittle these 108 trainers down to a mere three. To point, we will  _not_  be using any traditional format. There will be no three-on-threes or full battles. There is no point system. There will hardly be a tournament hierarchy at all. Instead, each separate day will utilize a different format. Some days, the trainers will work together, other days, against each other. Your team member one day, may very well be your enemy the next. But don't worry, each trainer will receive worthy recognition no matter which stage of the tournament they fall out in. After all, you're only here because you're worthy of taking part!"

"Well said, well said. Now, before we truly begin the tournament, I think it's fair to introduce the battle format for tomorrow's beginning battle festivities?" Kalas asked. There must have been a murmur of assent because on the screen appeared 108 cards, each of them with a different face. It looked similar to when they were at the League and the trainers to battle were selected and paired off for matchups. All too suddenly, the cards began to swirl around. "The opening round's battle format is…

"…a single round elimination battle!" That got the crowd's attention as the cards stopped shuffling and all 108 trainer cards were paired up against one another. Kalas gave no chance for Serena to look further before making another quick announcement. "By tomorrow, these trainers will be down to fifty-four!"

"Hey, look, I'm battling Tierno," Ash pointed out. Just from looking at him, Serena could tell her boyfriend was psyched, along with Pikachu. No doubt Tierno was just as excited wherever he was within the crowd. Hearing that, Serena peered closer at the screen, trying to find her own picture and matchup. Skimming along, she found multiple others. Miette seemed to be facing off against Nini, and Astrid was going against Alain's opponent for the semifinals from the League. There were some others, but she didn't pay as much attention to them when she found her own picture next to that of a girl with a facemask and blue hair. Looking back into the crowd, she quickly located her opponent, but the girl gave no reaction but a supposedly cold stare. She could admit to getting the shivers.

"Well then," Kalas picked back up, obviously assuming everyone had had a chance to look, "now that our competitors know their opponents, we can get into the meat of the opening ceremonies, giving all of you a chance to personally know every participant in the Peace Tournament!" That was met with enthusiasm as fireworks launched into the air and painted the sky in dazzling colors, despite it being daytime. "The Peace Tournament starts now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes, there were a lot of characters introduced in this chapter…or re-introduced, as it were. Originally, this and the next chapter were going to be one and the same, but the introductions would have felt remarkably rushed as would what follows, so I split them to sort of flesh it out. I hope it all worked for you. That said, I've brought in a lot of major characters. Now, you'll probably note the lack of Team Nova and May, Gary and Brock. My reasoning for the three are revealed in the chapter but as for Team Nova, their lack of participation will be touched on next chapter. Needless to say, I chose Dawn for this because I felt I established a small rapport between her and Serena in Teamwork…and because I like her character. Sue me. (Plus, gives a good reason for Conway.)
> 
> As we embark upon the finale, I hope that each of you will continue with me in every chapter. I really love all your thoughts and insights, so please enjoy! In the meantime, Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	3. An Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you may notice my lovely new profile picture. I want to give a big shout out and thanks to the amazingly talented and wonderful Captain Luky Greace (on this site) for it! Also, love how everyone picked up on the SlurpuffShipping last chapter (thanks Omegaz for the name!). But now it's Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

An Encounter

Serena had to admit to herself that she was incredibly nervous; nervous enough that she was unable to sleep that night. Following the rules stated for the tournament, Kalas had then taken the time, one by one, to give mini-dossiers on almost every competitor. She was so mortified at the time that she was actually going to be deliberately focused on outside of a Showcase setting that she missed most of the interview/dossier coverage. Not that she was the only one as Ash seemed somewhat embarrassed and Clemont outright froze up, to Bonnie's later admonishment. Still, none of those three had the same problem she had and were able to sleep like logs. In the case of Ash, he was literally sawing them with Pikachu plastered on his trainer's face.

For just a second that night, Serena watched the two best friends sleep, Ash subconsciously scratching at his stomach. Smiling softly, the restless Serena headed for the balcony that was attached to their room. Silently opening the door and closing it, she stepped out into the cool night breeze. It helped to calm her, especially when combined with the sound of the waterfalls crashing around them. From where she was, Serena could see the source of the noise, the empty stadium and even into the room next door, which it turned out was where Alain was rooming with Mairin, Astrid, and Dawn of all people. They were all sleeping soundly, or so it appeared. Alain looked to be fidgeting a little.

"Maybe I'm not the only nervous one…" she breathed out. Though, she had little doubt that they were nervous for entirely different reasons. She couldn't speak to what Alain could be nervous about, but she certainly knew what was on her mind. Tomorrow she'd be squaring off against someone in a one-on-one battle. The last time she'd done that to conclusion, she'd failed horribly. And while she certainly felt she'd grown and improved since then, a certain sense of terror at the thought of falling flat on her face for the umpteenth time in front of millions of people flooded through her. Realizing the fresh air was doing nothing for her now, Serena returned into the suite.

Checking to see that the others were still asleep, Serena retreated over to a TV that was in the room for their usage, flicking it on and lowering the volume so that she could hear it, but others couldn't. From just the first few seconds, Serena could tell there was practically twenty-four-hour coverage of the Peace Tournament.

"Some interesting competitors taking place in this tournament, isn't there?" Serena blinked at the sight of Kalas on the screen. As she drew her knees in to her chest, she had to wonder if the man ever slept. Next to him was the vice president, Michael. Watching him a moment, she noted his kind face and comforting blue eyes as he nodded at Kalas' comment. "Who do you think will make it to the top three from this selection of participants?"

"Well, I can certainly place a wager on two of them: Alain and Ash Ketchum should at least be able to make the final rounds," Michael said with a stroke of his blond beard. "Their participation in the Lumiose Conference and the Kalos Crisis isn't to be discounted. Yourself?"

"I'm quite partial to those who took part in the Kalos Team Tournament!" Kalas admitted. "Dawn and Serena were quite impressive battlers on the final day of the tournament. I'd put my money on Sawyer, though. That boy's Sceptile is a force to be reckoned with!"

"Aha, yes, I forgot that you were there for that tournament," Michael chuckled out on the screen. "But this is keeping the talk on known trainers that have made a name for themselves in the last few months. Any screened participants catch your eye?"

"Well, it's much harder to tell with them because we've yet to see them in action," Kalas admitted, "but if I had to choose from bearing and the Pokémon shown through the screening process, the trainers Reeree and Mimi were impressive. In particular, Mimi's Meowstic looks quite strong. I think the battle between her and Serena tomorrow should be-"

Serena shut the TV off. The pit of nervousness was widening to a chasm in her stomach. She'd be facing that Mimi tomorrow and her Meowstic, likely. She knew who she wanted to use, despite a disadvantage, but it was only right that she and he do it together.

"Serena?" Said girl turned to see Ash sitting up on his bed, Pikachu now in his lap and yawning lazily. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just can't sleep."

"I know how you feel! I'm really excited for tomorrow!" Ash said with a grin, even if it was a tired one.

"I wouldn't quite say that's what it is…" Serena admitted. Ash's smile fell into a questioning expression. "I'm…kinda nervous."

"Oh…" Ash said. His downcast comment lasted for all of a second before he sprang out of bed. "All right! Then let's go for a run!"

"What?" Serena questioned as Ash offered a hand to her with his smile.

"Sometimes, when you run, you don't think about anything other than running. Really helps to clear your head. Pikachu and I do it before almost every major match, right, buddy?"

"Pika pika!" Serena finally allowed an easy smile to settle onto her face at Pikachu's agreement. There was just something about the way Ash offered to help every time that made it so easy to be with him. She also figured she could count this as the two of them going on a date. Knowing that, she nodded and the two of them got dressed, leaving a note for Clemont and Bonnie.

Ash took the lead ahead of her, through the hallways of the castle and to the path that wound around the area. Unlike Clemont, it was easy for her to keep pace with him as they ran. About halfway through their run, skirting by the stadium, the sun began to rise over the crest of the waterfalls to cast a beautiful reflective light on the area. It was near there that the two of them decided to take a break for some water, sitting on a bench and watching the sun rise. Seeing it do so, Serena leaned her head on Ash's shoulders, enjoying the slight moment of peace they were getting.

"Don't worry, Serena," he said confidently. "You'll be great out there today! I don't care how strong that Mimi girl is, you're stronger in more ways than one."

"Thank you, Ash," she told him. Feeling much more confident in her skill and her chances, Serena and Ash got back to their running, popping into the main court for a quick breakfast. Alain was alone in the court at the time, sitting silently in his own obvious contemplation. He looked just a little exhausted.

At some point, Clemont had come down, carrying a sleeping Bonnie in her Tyrantrum pajamas, along with their bags and pokeballs. They thanked him and ate breakfast in relative silence until Bonnie woke up and things got louder. Like yesterday, however, the bell rang for the spectators to take their seats, only this time, the competitors would be going with them, already knowing the results for who would be up first: Astrid against the trainer Remo. They ended up going in a massive group, with Alain, Dawn, Mairin, Sawyer and Shauna's group all planning on sitting up in the stadium with them.

"It'll be pretty awesome to face off with you today, Ash. It's been a while," Tierno said, dancing his way over to a fistbump with Ash. "Can you handle my dancing strategy this time?"

"I've got it covered," Ash said confidently, with Pikachu's encouragement. Serena just shook her head as their whole group took seats to stare down into the battlefield. It was no longer a grass patch, but looked to have been replaced with a literal desert of shifting sand. Thankfully, that sand wasn't blowing up at the audience, blocked by an electronic barrier of some kind.

"Huh, looks like we're having all different kinds of fields like at the League," Sawyer commented. Serena found that interesting herself; it meant she'd have to pay attention to the field every time, unlike at the Kalos Team Tournament, where there was only one battlefield. Not that a desert field was that hard to figure out, as both Astrid and her opponent stepped onto the field, the girl waving up at their section. It almost felt really quick that they were already set up for the first round (though one hundred and eight competitors and fifty-four battles in a single day was nothing to scoff at).

"Gooooood morning, ladies and gentlemen!" Kalas' voice boomed out over the area, whipping the crowd into a frenzy. "Welcome to the very first day of the Peace Tournament. For those of you who missed it, or just need a reminder, the very first day's round of the Peace Tournament is a set of one-on-one battles. Each participant is only allowed the use of a single Pokémon. The one able to knock out their opponent's Pokémon will proceed on with the tournament. Each round will take place on a different field, and the use of Mega Evolution is allowed. There is no time limit.

"Now, let's meet your combatants in the first round! In the red corner is the cool, striking beauty, a member of the Nova Nine! Give it up for Astrid!"

As the crowd cheered, Serena applauding alongside them, she had to give consideration to why she hadn't seen any of Team Nova there, especially after hearing them mentioned. Clemont leaned in towards her. "You're wondering why they're not here, either?"

"Well, they were at the KTT…" Serena admitted. Clemont nodded, folding his arms and thinking. Eventually, after a few seconds, he seemed to come up with an appropriate answer.

"Maybe Seamus and the others are really busy with their school. That's a big responsibility to just drop for a tournament. Just like how Korrina told me she wanted to stay and run her gym…or rather, Gurkinn told her to." Serena couldn't help but agree with that kind of analysis (considering Clemont was the new lead authority on Korrina), but any sort of response she would have made was drowned by Kalas' further introductions.

"In the blue corner, is the draconic trainer and semifinalist of this year's Kalos League, Remo!" Surprisingly, there was slightly less cheering for the burly trainer, though it wasn't like he seemed to care. When the roar of the crowd quieted down, the referee on the field stepped forward.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Come on out, Absol!"

"You're up, Garchoo!" Serena inched forward on her seat, while Ash almost flew out of it. Both the Disaster Pokémon and the Land Shark Pokémon hit the sandy field lightly, but neither of their trainers wasted time. As expected from their performances in the League, Serena watched as both trainers clasped their keystones and Mega Evolved their Pokémon. The light practically eclipsed the stadium as it swirled around them, giving Absol wings and Garchomp blade-arms. "Make the first strike! Stone Edge!"

"Wow, they're really getting into it right away!" Ash exclaimed excitedly. Serena would have giggled, but she was too drawn to the sight of Garchoo swinging his blade arms down and the line of stones that quickly extended through the desert ground, away from them. Either way, she had a feeling that the pure power exuded in this battle would make it very short.

"Beat up the sand with Shadow Claw!" Absol roared out, its paw wreathed in shadow before it slammed upon the sand. A large gust of particles blasted up into the air, obscuring the entire field from those in the stands. All that Serena could see if she squinted was the sight of the stones racing towards where Absol was in an arc. "Now, Dark Pulse!"

"Sol!" Absol roared out, and the next thing that Serena saw was Absol leaping up on top of one of stones and firing an inky nexus of energy at Garchoo. Serena folded her hands and watched as Garchoo quickly dodged to the side and leapt up at Absol.

"Use Dragon Claw!"

"Counter with Megahorn!" Green claws sprouted from Garchoo's bladed arms while Absol's horn glowed white. It then leapt from the stones towards Garchoo and clashed with him in midair. Only, Garchoo having two arms provided enough advantage, for the other claw to come forth and slam Absol into the desert as the sand faded away.

"Now, use Dragon Rush!" Remo sounded confident, and for a moment, Serena actually worried that Astrid was going to be knocked out far too quickly. Casting her gaze onto the blonde, however, her fears melted away. She was waiting for Garchoo to get in close.

"Megahorn, again!" Absol howled as the glowing blue Garchoo got close and ducked just under the attack to slam its glowing horn into the dragon's stomach, sending it flying through the air and grimacing in pain. Astrid had this battle firmly under her command.

"Garchoo, bring it down with Draco Meteor!" Garchoo roared in midair as his body glowed with the color of brimstone. That color seemed to siphon off into his mouth before being fired outward in an orb that broke apart into numerous streaking meteors. That attack had even given Alain some momentary trouble in the Lumiose Conference, so there was no doubt that Remo was going straight for the finish.

"Don't let it hit! Psycho Cut!" Some meteors were already impacting with the ground, causing Absol to dash back and forth to avoid them, but as it did so, Absol's horn glowed with a powerful purple color before it leapt through the incoming meteors onto the remaining stones and fired off the crescent shaped energy right at the nearly immobile Garchoo. That energy sailed forward, cutting through the meteors. It left Absol open for a moment and one of the meteors struck Absol, covering it in smoke. Moments later, the Psycho Cut slammed into Garchoo, and the dragon dropped to the ground. There was a moment of temporary silence and then a light was given off from Garchoo's body.

"Garchomp is unable to battle! Absol is the winner, giving the victory to Astrid!" called the referee. Serena pumped her fist, happy for her friend's victory. Even Bonnie seemed pretty ecstatic over the win. The crowd was happy either way at having seen a great battle to start off with, and Ash looked ready to jump on the field for his own battle (despite the fact that his wasn't even close to next up). In fact, the new competitors, two trainers that Serena didn't even know (one named Derek, who looked shifty, and another named Cecily, who was far too excited), were already taking to the field.

"You guys are cheering pretty loud," Dawn pointed out from her spot on the other side of Ash. Piplup was on her lap, flapping his flippers as he cheered for the pair of battlers tossing out their Pokémon to the field. "She must be a pretty great friend of yours."

"Well, she is," Serena confirmed. "She fought with us in the Nova Incident, so we all got rather close there."

"Oh yeah…I heard about that…"

"As intelligent as ever, Dawn, my dear," chuckled out a voice. Serena's eyes widened as Dawn visibly shuddered. It was no surprise from the boy emerging from literally behind her seat. Most of their group's attentions were on the battle below, but Serena couldn't help but watch Conway's creeper tactics. "Heh heh heh, and how have you been Serena?"

"Eep! I-I've been great…" Serena squeaked out, not entirely happy with being noticed by the obvious stalker. "How have you been?"

"I've been quite good since we parted ways," Conway answered, still keeping up his infuriating habit of adjusting his glasses. "Of course, knowing that Dawn would be competing in such a prestigious tournament, I had no choice but to choose to compete. I hope we get the chance to face off again…"

"Yeah, great Conway, isn't your match up next?"

"So it is…so it is…heh heh heh…" Conway then slid away once again, like a phantom. When he was gone, Dawn let out a shuddering breath.

"I think he's been stalking me forever…if Kenny wasn't around for a time, I don't want to imagine how much I would have seen of him…" Serena had to let off a nervous giggle before turning back to the field as Conway and another KTT compatriot, Trent (she thought that was his name at least), took the field to battle it out.

A whole string of battles followed, each one filling Serena with tension more than the last one. There were plenty of random participants taking part with battles ranging from riveting to downright boring (which was most evident by Bonnie yawning), but any time one of their friends went up to battle, Serena felt a nervous pit form. Naturally, though, for each of their battle-hardened warriors, they had no reason to worry. Sawyer and Alain probably had the easiest matches up to that point, sweeping through with their ace Pokémon. Serena noticed that Alain didn't even need to Mega Evolve Charizard, but the small smile on his face (and Mairin's subsequent comment) told her he was having fun for once. Even for those going up against their fellow Ancien comrades like Clemont did well, perhaps a little too well in hardly taking a scratch, and Miette managed to defeat Nini in battle.

Eventually, the scoreboard showed that Ash's match would be the one following the current one.

"All right, guys! I'm up!" Ash said, he and Pikachu pumping their fists proudly.

"So am I!" Tierno said, standing up in the row behind him. Ash turned around to grin at his opponent, both of them reaching forward to shake hands. "May the best trainer win."

"You got it."

"Both of you, good luck," Serena encouraged them. Of course, in her mind she was certain Ash would win, and was rooting for him no matter the case, but she still wanted to show support for both sides. With everyone else's well-wishes, the two combatants headed for the hallways to get to the arena. Down below, the girl named Reeree, that had been on the news program the night before, was battling Kenneth and his Magnezone with a Delphox.

"Magne!" Magnezone cried out as its body began spinning across the metal-plated battlefield. Kenneth had given no verbal command, just like he had done in the Kalos Team Tournament, but Magnezone was acting all the same, striking right for Delphox.

"Delphox, use Hidden Power," Reeree commanded confidently. The Delphox on the field spun its wand around before thrusting it forward. Unlike her Braixen's Hidden Power, Delphox's were much smaller, but more numerous, as they rained out like homing missiles. Magnezone's spinning body instantly began to reflect the small orbs of light away from its body and Serena found herself very interested in watching. Magnezone began to slow down a little, but before it could slow too much, its body rammed into Delphox, tossing the Fox Pokémon back and tumbling against the steel plating.

"Kenneth is just the same as ever," Clemont commented as Magnezone returned to its trainer's side. "He never lets the opponent know what he's thinking."

"That girl doesn't, either," Alain said quietly, but enough for them to hear him. "She's only ordered a few moves, but every single one has been precise." Serena couldn't argue with that. Even as Sawyer noted the strategies used, Serena could tell each move had a purpose. Her initial move had been a Flamethrower to create enough visual distraction for Delphox to move into a decent position. She must not have anticipated the Hidden Power to do much damage, either, but it had slowed Magnezone enough to lessen the impact.

"Fire Spin, columns," Reeree ordered simply. Delphox, like its trainer, had no problem with keeping things curt and short, jabbing its wand forward. Serena recognized the strategy all too well, having utilized it quite often in battle, herself. Especially so if the opponent was above Braixen's head. Pillars of fire erupted from the metal plating, aiming in a row straight for the hovering Magnezone. The Magnet Area Pokémon didn't even move, it's magnet-like appendages raising into the air as a powerful column of fire erupted beneath it, trapping it within its vortex.

Serena frowned a little, intensely observing the battlefield when she saw it happen. A drop of water fell, and then another and another, until Serena could officially confirm that it was raining on the battlefield.  _That_  had been why Magnezone wasn't moving; it had been using Rain Dance. Sawyer excitedly commented on it from the seat behind her. "That's genius. Now all Fire type moves are cut in half."

"I wouldn't cut that Delphox out yet…" Clemont noted. No one else said anything, too focused on the battle to do so.

"Fire Blast on the steel," the hooded girl commanded effortlessly. Delphox spun around, as if dancing, before plunging its wand onto the steel plate with a five-pronged burst of fire. The fire spread out and the plate began to glow red, its whole entire surface heating up quickly. Serena swallowed, and observed the rain tinkling on the heated metal. At first, it seemed negligible, but Serena noticed that little specks of steam were flying off from the surface. Magnezone was on the move and fired off a silvery shot of Flash Cannon. The attack collided with Delphox, knocking it off balance, but otherwise not affecting it. Kenneth wasn't done, though he clearly considered the battle over.

"Zap Cannon!" he ordered proudly. Through the falling rain, Magnezone's appendages spun around wildly before firing off a yellow blast of electricity that seemed so powerful through the rain, that the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. The attack struck Delphox…but not before Reeree had given an order.

"Use your wand as a lightning rod. Reduce the damage," she said and Delphox obeyed. The wand ended up taking the brunt of the Zap Cannon, though Delphox's fur was clearly sparking, and it was gritting its teeth from pain. Regardless of what it was, Reeree's original plan appeared to finally be taking root. The amount of steam from the rain hitting the steel plate was now pouring outward, obscuring the two Pokémon from view. "Now, Hidden Power!"

"Phox!" This time, the attack was very clearly meant to deal damage. The mini orbs streaked out once more, flying through the air and steam like silvery comets and colliding with Magnezone in very quick bursts that sent it spinning in an uncontrolled tumble through the air. Having cut through the steam and striking Magnezone, the rain began to cease, and the steam began to clear. But the battle was very obviously over, as Delphox had closed the distance between itself and Magnezone.

"Fire Blast," was the final harsh command as the tip of Delphox's wand touched onto Magnezone and then blasted off in a brutal torrent of flames, taking almost half a minute to finally cease. When it did, the result was more than obvious.

"Magnezone is unable to battle. The winner is Delphox. The victory goes to Reeree!" called the referee. The stadium, as per usual, began to cheer while Serena watched with only a light applause. She had been quite skilled…and for a moment, Serena wondered if she would have to face that Delphox at any given point. It seemed quite the daunting task, especially when the girl recalled her Pokémon and walked off the field with nary a word. Shortly after, the metal plate receded and was replaced with a beach setting. Thankfully, Kalas' voice rendered her thoughts about the girl inconsequential.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, don't get too excited over such a strategic battle, because I'm sure what's going to come next is sure to blow you away!" he roared with enthusiasm. Bonnie practically jumped out of her seat, and the murmurs of the audience all but spoke to their anticipation of the coming battle…and Serena was sure that it wasn't because of Tierno.

"In the red corner, a quarterfinalist in the Kalos League and once of the Ancien Warriors, everyone give a cheer for Tierno!"

"It's dancing time!" Tierno cried out. The crowd, like with every known name, roared appreciatively as Tierno danced onto the field, spinning around and skidding to a stop. He still had nothing on the next announcement, bringing a smile to Serena's face as she gripped her ribbon with a giddy feeling.

"And in the blue corner, the runner-up to this year's Kalos League, the MVP of the Kalos Team Tournament, a national sensation, a leader, and a regional hero, everyone get on your feet and cheer for ASH KETCHUM!" Kalas screamed, almost sounding like his voice was going hoarse. The whole  _stadium_  seemed like it was going to go hoarse from screaming. Serena didn't think it was possible, but he was certainly the most popular trainer there. Yet, to her bursting pride towards him, he seemed almost mortified, both he and Pikachu rubbing the back of their heads in embarrassment.

"Okay, buddy, ready to go?" Ash called out once the screaming subsided.

"Pikachu!" his ever-faithful companion assured him with sparking cheeks as he dropped onto the sand and surf. Serena stood at that.

"Good luck, yourself, Serena," Bonnie said, reaching over to take her hand and squeezing it.

"Yeah, we'll all be rooting for you," Clemont stated as if it were a given. Which, if she thought about it, it probably was.

"Thanks, guys," Serena stated. Turning away from the group, each of whom were watching the battlefield with rapt attention at the two friends ready to battle down below, Serena started off at a jog towards the hallway, hoping to not miss a moment of the match, despite her own being next.

"I had a feeling you'd choose, Pikachu, Ash," Tierno said loud enough for his voice to carry. Serena kept her eye on him while he tossed his pokeball into the air. From the brief burst of light, his Raichu emerged. "That's why I figured we'd have a Pikachu versus Raichu battle."

"Sounds good to me, Tierno!" Ash said happily. Serena shook her head a little, stopping at the entrance to the hallway. At that moment, the referee lowered his flag for the battle to begin. "We'll start it off. Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out, bounding forward with a white burst of speed.

"Raichu, dance on and dodge it!" At Tierno's command, Serena had no choice but to turn away, hoping that she could catch it on the monitors in the hall. Judging from the sound of two bodies colliding, Tierno's dance strategy hadn't been outdone by Pikachu's speed. Feeling confident in Ash's chances, Serena jogged into the hallway and towards the hall for the red corner. Sure enough, the monitors in the hall were playing the battle as Pikachu bounded off of Raichu. "Raichu, use Dig!"

"Rai rai!" Raichu cried out before leaping into the air and digging his way underneath the ground. Serena couldn't stop the little smile.

"No way, Tierno! Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the ground!" Ash commanded, throwing his hand out. Pikachu leapt into the air, his tail glowing, before he slammed it down on the ground. Sand flew everywhere but Serena was surprised that Raichu hadn't been tossed out with it. Ash seemed to realize his own mistake as the ground was moveable, instead of solid. Raichu burrowed out from underneath Pikachu, sending him flying through the air. "You can take it, Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"

"Pika pika pika chu pi!" Pikachu cried out, forming the crackling ball of electricity at the end of his tail and flinging it at Raichu.

"Use Focus Blast and cancel it!" Raichu called forth a yellow sphere of energy which he hurled at Pikachu's own orb. The two collided, exploding forth in a shower of sparks and sparkles. Pikachu landed on the ground following the attack, and as the trainers seemed to be deciding on their next moves, Serena continued down the red-lined hallway, passing a turnoff that led to some stairs where the cheers were muffled. Halfway down it, she stopped at the sight of the hooded girl, Reeree, watching the match on a monitor there.

"Raichu, let's use Charge Beam, and get 'em moving!" Tierno was ordering. Serena drew closer and saw Raichu spin around lightly on his feet with the orb of electricity that soon turned into a beam.

"Dodge it, Pikachu, and use Iron Tail on the sand again!" Pikachu instantly did as asked, rolling to the side to avoid the electric beam before slamming the sand, once more obscuring the area. "Now, let's confuse it!"

"Your moves won't throw off our rhythm, Ash. Use Dig!" Tierno said, moving back and forth in a couple of dance steps. Raichu emulated him before digging into the ground quickly.

"Pikachu, use your Quick Attack to keep your speed going. Don't let him know where you are!" Pikachu nodded and bolted forward. The sand made it difficult for him to gain much traction, but it seemed to be working because Tierno hadn't given the command just yet for Raichu to strike.

"He has a strategy…" Reeree noted in a low voice. Her voice sounded almost too familiar, like she'd heard her in a Showcase or something…or maybe it was the fact that it was laced with a slight sniffle. "Ash…he…he has a strategy…"

"Really? Ash always figures something out, but he usually thinks on the fly," Serena told her kindly. The girl turned to her, but she still couldn't see the face underneath the hood.

"Hmm…good luck against Mimi," she said dismissively, almost condescendingly, before turning away from the monitor and walking away. "You'll need it against her, little princess."

"Uh…thanks?" Serena questioned, not understanding exactly what the girl was implying. Regardless, she was quickly gone from view and Serena turned back to the screen. While she was doing so, she noticed a small wet spot on the floor of the hallway, but regarded it as a mess that wasn't cleaned up. The dodging game on the screen had picked up to a feverish pitch as Pikachu came close to the water and Tierno made his move.

"Now, Raichu!"

"Rai!" Raichu cried as he came hurtling out of the sand, right at the border between the beach and the water.

"Perfect, Pikachu! Now, get into the air and hit Raichu from behind with Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Pikachu planted his hind legs in the ground and with all the strength he could muster, leapt upward, sailing over Raichu's emerging head. Within the blink of an eye, his tail glowed and he slammed it into Raichu, sending the other Mouse Pokémon flying forward and into the water.

"Ah!" Tierno gasped out. "Use Thunder! Quick!"

"Your dancing moves won't help here, Tierno! Pikachu, use Electro Ball, and then Thunderbolt!" Pikachu quickly formed the orb of electricity, firing it off again at Raichu. Raichu's hands were spread wide, a nimbus of electricity and thunder forming over Pikachu. Once the Electro Ball hit, however, that came to a swift end.

"Pi…ka…chuuuuuuuuu!" The raging bolt of electricity aimed straight for Raichu, piercing through the water's surface and sending a powerful shockwave rippling across its surface for several seconds. When the attack ended, it took a few more seconds for Raichu to surface, utterly fainted.

"Raichu is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner, so the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily, bounding across the sand to Ash and leaping into his arms. Ash laughed giddily at their win, spinning around in place while Tierno appeared to recall Raichu with a slight frown that turned into a smile seconds later.

"And there you have it folks, Ash Ketchum has earned a decisive victory on day one!" Kalas announced to the crowd that was cheering loudly.

"No surprise he made runner-up, quite honestly. That Pikachu certainly packs a punch!" Goodshow laughed out heartily. The battle having finished, Serena turned towards the final stretch of the hall to the battlefield. She had a feeling of who she'd see coming out of it, and sure enough, Tierno was trudging down the hallway.

"You put up a great fight, Tierno," Serena said kindly to her friend. Tierno perked up at the sound of her voice, and for a moment, she thought he would hit on her, but he instead just smiled softly.

"Yeah, but Ash is somethin' else," he had to admit. "I can see why you fell for him…He's strong."

"There's more to it than that," Serena told him sweetly. Tierno nodded before reaching forward and putting his large hands on her shoulders.

"Well, good luck out there, Serena. You better win! I'm rooting for both you and Ash."

"Yeah," was the response she gave. At that, Tierno passed off a wave and began to trot down the hallway. Serena just continued until she was facing the exit to the battlefield. Taking in a deep breath, she stepped forward. She'd win this. She wasn't the same girl she was a few months ago. She wasn't going to give up on something she started. She wasn't going to break down and cry when things didn't go right. She was her own person; runner-up for the title of Kalos Queen.

Serena was going to win this.

"For our next match, coming from the red corner, you all know her: part of the winning KTT team, runner-up in the recent Master Class, and one of the starring Ancien Warriors, everybody give a warm welcome to the one and only Serena!" Taking that as her obvious cue, Serena stepped forward, affixed a smile to her face and waved to the crowd. The easiest thing to see was her group of friends, all screaming her name and cheering wildly. Ash, in particular was throwing his fist into the air proudly. More than that, the entire stadium was cheering at her entrance, as if she was almost as popular as Ash. "Facing off against her is the mysterious Mimi!"

Not as many screams or cheers filled the air with that one, but it was no surprise when no one knew who the girl was. That didn't matter; she was the opponent she needed to face in that moment. As both Serena and Mimi stepped into their trainer boxes, the honey-blonde Performer noticed that the field had been swapped out for that of a canyon. It was quite the complex field, but Serena felt there were ways she could make use of it. Across the expanse of the canyon, the girl Mimi nodded at her, as if acknowledging her as an opponent.

"Meowstic, time for battle!" Mimi called out. Matching Serena's expectations, she saw the predominantly blue cat emerge, his ears folded in. Serena gripped her own pokeball and tossed it forward.

"Pancham, let's go!" she cried, and the Playful Pokémon emerged, sunglasses and all. "We're fighting a battle, so let's do our best, okay?"

"Pancham cham!" Pancham said, nodding with an adjustment of his sunglasses. At that, the referee lowered his flag, indicating that the battle should begin.

"Mind if I take the first move, little princess?" Mimi said, though there wasn't a sense of hostility or arrogance; it was more amusement. "Meowstic, use Disarming Voice, as loud as you can!"

"Meow….stiiiiiiiiiic!" screamed the feline. It was loud enough that the attack, firing off in purple heart-shaped projectiles, scraped along the edges of the canyon, ripping at the stones. Serena cringed a little, but wasn't backing down.

"Use Stone Edge!" Serena ordered. Pancham flipped forward, his little hand slamming down on the ground. From them emerged the glowing pillars of sharp-edged stones that flew through the canyon. "Now, get on top of them and flip over to the canyon's walls!"

"Pan!" Pancham confirmed, flipping on top of the stones he had created before flipping over to the wall and holding on. His evasion had been successful just as the Disarming Voice ripped through the stones and obliterated them.

"Psyshock!" Mimi ordered. Meowstic's ears unfurled a little and he created a purple orb in his hands that fired out in three rays that aimed right for Pancham.

"Roll through the air and land an Arm Thrust!" Serena quickly ordered for a counter. Pancham acknowledged by leaping off of the stone and spinning through the air. It was an absolutely perfect emulation of the Counter Shield technique that Ash had been using occasionally. Thanks to that, the Psyshock attack managed to barely graze Pancham, not stopping his assault in the slightest. As he slipped past the attack, his arms began glowing white as he aimed for Meowstic.

"Now, Psychic. Slam it into the canyon wall!" Meowstic's eyes glowed blue and it caught Pancham just before his attack was about land. With what seemed to be a tremendous effort, Meowstic then heaved Pancham to the side, where he slammed into the wall violently. Serena grimaced, but she knew now was no time to falter. She learned that all too well.

"Dark Pulse!"

"Shadow Ball!" Pancham, stabilizing himself on an outcropping of rock, summoned that dark nexus of swirling energy before firing it powerfully at Meowstic. At the same moment, the Psychic type formed a crackling ball of shadows by his mouth and let it fly. The two attacks collided, providing a momentary reprieve. Serena balled her fists as the crowd around them cheered. She needed to find a way to get around that Psychic or she couldn't get close.

That was when it became so easy. The cheering crowd, the battlefield, everything; it all put it into perspective. This wasn't a battle, but a performance. Sure, there was a target, but all she had to do was imagine that the canyon was the stage. And all she had to do now was make the field even. "Pancham, cover the canyon in Stone Edge!"

"Cham," was Pancham's positive response. He bounded off the canyon wall and spun downward to the floor, touching both paws down on the ground. Mimi, as expressionless as her mask made her, seemed a little surprised. From Pancham's hands erupted so many stones, it was impossible to find him in the midst of all of them.

"Rapid fire Shadow Ball. Mow them down." Meowstic's ears now unfurled and around him appeared numerous orbs of shadows. With a flick of his ears, the orbs sailed forward, colliding with the stones. However, it only managed to destroy the first layer of them, making them explode into glittering dust.

"We're  _not_  letting that work," Serena proclaimed. "Pancham, use the stones as a stepping point and use Dark Pulse!" Pancham was already on the move, flipping on top of the stones and sending the Dark Pulse firing. Meowstic, having just fired off the Shadow Balls could do nothing but stand there as the attack slammed into him, exploding with black sparks and sending him backwards.

"Psyshock!" Mimi ordered. From Meowstic's hand, the purple streaks sailed out towards Pancham with almost perilous accuracy.

"Dodge it using the canyon walls!" There was no desperation in her voice, and Pancham didn't appear to sense any because he managed to bound from the stones to the canyon walls as one of the beams sliced through them and destroyed them. The other two quickly attempted to home in on their mark. Pancham wasn't giving them a chance as he leapt away from the wall to the other side of the canyon. The second of the three beams impacted with the canyon, exploding against it. The other one, however, was much tighter and kept its hold on Pancham, who leapt back on the wall to the other side. He was mid jump when the third slammed into him, driving Pancham upwards.

"Disarming Voice!" Meowstic opened his mouth and the heart-shaped beam flew out to the descending Pancham, nailing him painfully. If this were to keep up, she knew that she'd certainly lose.

"Pancham! We're not giving up, right! This isn't over! Make a ring of stones!"

"Pan….cham!" Pancham cried out emphatically, righting himself as he hurtled through midair, making sure to touch the ground with his paws. From that singular point, the stones flew forward in a line until they created a ring that surrounded Meowstic and obscured its vision.

"Now, break them up!"

"Get rid of those-ah!" Mimi had near no time to give her Pokémon commands because Pancham did a somersault through midair, his arms glowing white as he slammed through the erected stones. As Pancham pushed through, all of the stones battered across Meowstic's body before he was slammed into the ground by Pancham's Arm Thrust.

"Finish it up with Dark Pulse!" Pancham, still with one hand on Meowstic wasted no time in summoning the black energy with his other hand before nailing Meowstic straight with it in a super-effective strike that exploded. When the dust cleared, Pancham flipped backwards and Meowstic was laying sprawled out on the ground.

"Meowstic is unable to battle! Pancham is the winner, which means the victor is Serena!" The crowd erupted with cheers and Pancham quickly ran back towards Serena as fast as his stubby legs could carry him, leaping straight into her arms.

"Ah ha! You were great, Pancham!" she cried happily. Across the field, she could see Mimi recall her Meowstic and look over at her with an indiscernible expression. It took a moment, but eventually the girl said something to her that only she could hear.

"You're pretty good, little princess," she said calmly. "Looks like I'm out of the tournament, but don't grow complacent now. You'll have a target on your back, and I'm sure Reeree will be  _real_  interested in you."

Serena could only blink, slightly confused by the statement of both well-wishes and threats combined. Regardless, she shrugged it off and hugged Pancham again. They had won. They had straight-up won in a one-on-one battle. No help. No assistance. No other Pokémon. It had just been the two of them, and they had won due to skill and strength. It made Serena happy beyond belief. Now she could truly say that she was catching up to Ash, even if she knew she'd never quite reach his skill level at all.

Regardless of all that, the cheers from her friends when she returned to her seat told her one thing: she was moving on to the next day of the tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Another chapter, gone. As I mentioned in the last chapter, this was meant to be a part of it. Obviously, the length precluded that and I was able to show more fights as a result. Of course, I'm not showing any more of day one because it would drag on forever. Instead, I chose the most important ones, even if their importance isn't necessarily revealed yet. In particular, I needed to write Serena's battle. Obviously, in Teamwork, she lost her very first battle against Conway with Pancham. Flash forward to here, and she's able to win her one-on-one with Pancham. And yes, she's never outright won a one-on-one, always requiring someone's help, having a different style of battle (appeals) or using multiple Pokémon, so this was meant to be a big step.
> 
> Other than that, there was quite a lot in this chapter, from Ash's popularity, to Conway reappearing (in the only way he knows how), our further introduction to Reeree and Mimi and…whatever they're up to, amongst other character interactions. But don't worry! I know the plot seems…odd at this moment thanks to the tournament, but it'll pick up real soon. I promise.
> 
> Each of your lovely words fills me with joy as we go along this final journey together. Until the next chapter, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	4. A Horde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time I realize I have nothing to say on this particular note…Um…enjoy? Anyway, time for Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

A Horde

Reeree enjoyed pictures.

To her, they represented a more beautiful time; a memory that could be captured and never let go of. It was a simple thing like that which so many people forgot. A picture, a painting, all of them could sear an indelible memory into one's soul. It was so different from fighting, where one moment you could feel a burning passion, and then the very next it was gone. There was nothing to hold on to. And all too often, Reeree felt there was something that desperately needed to be held on to.

"They're nice pictures, huh?" Mimi asked. She hadn't said anything for a long time, simply standing there with Reeree in the darkness. It was a comfortable friendship, one that Reeree wouldn't trade for anything in the world. It was one of the few things she had left after all. "Although, some are a little scary, huh?"

"Kalos is steeped in history, you know that," Reeree said quietly. However, her tone was laced with warning, as if reminding her to shut her mouth and move on. Mimi quirked an eyebrow, but didn't speak, heeding the warning. Reeree stepped along, her gaze briefly flitting upward to the moonlight filtering in through the high windows. Everyone else must have been asleep, but here she was losing herself in the pictures that lined the halls of the League Headquarters.

Feeling a sense of calm pervade her body, Reeree returned her focus to the pictures. Most of them were location paintings; beautiful landscapes that stretched as far as the imagination would let them. Then there were those that detailed history, bloody and violent. Not that anyone who looked at the pictures would be able to guess that was what they depicted unless they were a historian of some sort, but Reeree knew. More like she had to know.

"Once upon a time there was a noble and just king…" she spoke out, though it seemed to come more as singing, a haunting melody. Mimi closed her eyes at the sound of it, losing herself in the reveries of history. "That king loved all people, Pokémon and things. But the king could not stop the war to come, for people and Pokémon made the world undone."

"And then the flower went off to war," Mimi continued. Reeree stopped at her continuation of the lost poem of history. Her gaze lingered on the sight of a man, holding a single flower. To anyone else, it may have been a random picture, but it wasn't, and she knew that. "But what was it for? What was it for?"

"That flower came back in a little box, and the man, he could not deal with what was lost," Reeree proceeded, her haunting melody and song echoing off the hallway's stone walls. "And so he built it, terrible and great, that weapon that ruled over all the world and its fate. But when hatred sets in, it sets in deep, and this world for once, it knew its defeat."

"And the rest is lost to history…" Mimi concluded for her. Reeree stopped in front of one more picture. This one was a little blurrier than all the rest, but within the paint could be seen the shape of a blossoming flower of opalescent quality; the artist had truly captured its shimmer and the terrifying and palpable aura that surrounded it. "He'll be making his move soon, you know."

"I'm well aware of that," Reeree stated simply. She reached her hand out to allow her fingertips to brush against the oil painting softly. "You're the one who needs to be careful. Losing in the first round like that…and against Pancham, of all Pokémon."

"Hey, she was strong!" Mimi protested angrily. "I'd almost think she could give  _you_  a run for your money."

"I'd like to see that…" More silence in the empty moonlit halls. "Either way, just as our Father predicted, almost all of them made it through, and with little effort on their part. I'm hardly surprised."

"Father has been quite adept at predicting things, though it's hardly premonitions, and it hardly matters in the long run." Reeree didn't feel the need to point out that it was easy to predict things when you tried to manipulate all the little things.

"I wonder how long the other two will last in this tournament…though I'd imagine it matters little. We still need the final key, after all, and there's not much of a window left." Mimi nodded simply, her own thoughts clearly directed inward. Reeree continued to look at the painting and she could imagine fire surrounding it. Almost everything was in place, there was one key remaining hidden in the wider world, and they would get ahold of it first to tip the balance in their favor. It would all be over soon.

This filthy world would be over soon.

* * *

"Hello, hello, and welcome to the second day of the Peace Tournament!" Kalas' voice blasted out over the stadium. "Yesterday, you saw our 108 competitors whittled down to 54 by a show of strength, testing themselves within the heat of combat. Those 54 are now presented on the screen!"

Ash and Pikachu looked towards the screen where all fifty-four pictures were presented. Next to him, Serena was leaning forward in interest. Slipping his eyes over to look at her for just a moment, he smiled. She had been really awesome the day prior, the way she had managed to command Pancham to take down an opponent he was at a clear disadvantage against. Of course, she had told him that his words had encouraged her and helped her to keep a clear head, but he knew that she always had the ability to win.

In fact, they had all celebrated their win except for Tierno who didn't let his loss get him down. If anything, he was just as excited, dancing on top of a table while telling Ash to make sure that he got into those final three slots. He got yelled at by the waitress almost moments later. Serena had apologized for their group, but the woman still seemed to walk off grumbling until she'd slammed a platter of dinner foods before them.

"Pikapi, pika," Pikachu said from next to him, and Ash was pulled away from the reminiscence of the previous night. Instead, he focused on the commentator's words, drowning out the cheering crowd, and on the scoreboard with his and his friends' faces on it.

"However, today's battle is  _not_  a one-on-one format, oh, no! Instead, today's battle representation is…HORDE BATTLE!"

"Interesting…" Clemont commented, though Ash could barely hear him over the cheering crowd. "I quite wonder how they'll pull this one off."

"Okay, so…we have to fight a lot of Pokémon?" Dawn questioned. On her lap, Piplup was munching on something. "How are they going to judge us based on that?"

"Lup?" Piplup asked, looking up at his trainer before returning to munching on his cookie.

"To explain the intention and general format of this day's tournament portion is Vice President Michael," Kalas informed the crowd and they quieted enough to let the vice president explain things.

"Yesterday, our contestants were tested on their pure battle ability. However, the purpose of the Horde Battle is to judge how well they can handle difficult situations with numerous opponents. A swarm of them. A horde, if you will," Michael elaborated to the crowd at large. Ash found himself drinking in the words. It seemed like they were going to be fighting against a large group of Pokémon all at once. "To this end, every trainer will, as I'm sure most of you have guessed, be facing off against numerous Pokémon at once. They won't be alone, though.

"Every single Horde Battle is not a single trainer against an entire horde, but rather three trainers at once. This is  _not_  a team battle, let me stress that. Their goal inside of the competition is to rack up as many points as possible. Each Pokémon within the horde is worth a singular point, and the Pokémon horde is randomly selected, as is the battlefield. Also within the group is a differently colored member of that horde, which is worth a grand total of ten points. At the end of the ten-minute limit, or if the entire horde is eradicated, the two trainers with the highest amount of points will proceed to the next round."

"Whew, sounds complicated," Kalas chuckled out, trying to keep the crowd entertained. "Though, let's clarify for our audience: are the trainers allowed to interfere with their opponents on the field?"

"They are," was the simple response. "However, let it be known that this particular competition will be a battle in restraint as well. Should you faint any of your competitors' Pokémon instead of a member of the horde, you will be instantly disqualified and the round will end."

"Guess that makes their work cut out for them. But without further ado, let's present the eighteen different matchups for today's round of the competition." Ash scooted forward a little and watched as all the pictures flipped around and then began to shuffle themselves together, making it impossible to keep track of. Eventually, they stopped and flipped back over. Ash only had to look through the first three groupings of names to find his picture, along with Serena and Clemont's.

SERENA vs. DAWN vs. CHARLES

CLEMONT vs. REEREE vs. DEREK

ASH vs. CONWAY vs. POL

"We're in the first three rounds. That's unusual," Serena commented. "Well, let's have a good match, Dawn." As she said this, both she and the bluenette stood, reaching across to grab each other's hands.

"Nothing says we can't work together to ensure we're in the next round, though," Dawn indicated with a wink. "Ash, can you stick with Piplup? I have somebody who wants to go out for me to impress a special someone."

"Pika?" Pikachu asked with titled ears and a questioning expression. Even Ash had a feeling to whom Dawn was referring but he nodded to ensure that he would watch over Piplup. Pikachu hopped from his shoulder to join his friend on the chair. Then Ash watched as Serena and Dawn left together. For a moment, he actually couldn't stop staring at Serena from behind; she held more confidence than she had the day before. He couldn't wait to see her on the battlefield.

He'd hardly said it aloud much, but anytime that Serena was doing anything lately (which hadn't been often after the Master Class) he was captivated by her movements and her Pokémon's movements. Of course, he knew that he was in love with her, that much was easy, but when little movements were starting to dazzle him, it reminded him of every reason he had fallen in love in the first place. It made his thoughts about the nearing end of his journey in Kalos concern his mind. Not that it was going to matter; he wanted Serena there, and for now, he would live in the moment.

"Let's welcome our first three trainers to the field. The field for this particular round is…Grassland!" Kalas announced. Ash turned his gaze to the battlefield down below and watched as the large chasm in the stadium was replaced by rippling grass fields. Stepping on top of it were the three trainers, each of them joining in the center to shake hands before going to a corner of the field. Ash paid most attention to the participant he didn't know: a boy with blond hair and an expensive looking suit. "Our first competitors today are Serena, our very own Kalos Princess; Dawn, a popular Coordinator from the Sinnoh region; and Charles, whose family owns the Torchic Company, a popular distributor of…"

Ash could admit to zoning out. He just wanted to get to the battling. Whose parents owned what weren't important. Before any more announcements were made, each of the three trainers tossed out their Pokémon, with those pictures appearing next to the trainers faces on the scoreboard. As expected, Dawn had called out Buneary who sent a sudden wink up to the stands where Pikachu was sitting. Ash also wasn't surprised that Serena had called out Braixen, undoubtedly her strongest and best-equipped for dealing with large amounts of enemies (she certainly had enough practice). Meanwhile, their fellow trainer, Charles, sent out a Flareon that looked well-groomed.

"Now that our combatants have chosen their Pokémon, the horde Pokémon of choice is…" A roulette reel began to spin in the center of the scoreboard, circulating through a number of shapes until it stopped on a specific silhouette. That very picture colored in. "Plusle and Minun!"

"Oh, boy…" Ash said, leaning back in his seat. Both Pikachu and Piplup appeared to facepalm.

"What's wrong?" Shauna asked from the seats behind him. Ash turned around, noticing that everyone but Alain was looking at him with interest.

"Uh…Dawn has some…issues…with Plusle and Minun. Or she did, at least," Ash told them with a nervous chuckle. He wasn't about to tell them the whole story (considering Dawn would probably kill him) but it was enough to make him turn back to the stadium. "Serena, Dawn, just do your best!"

"Yeah! Go, go, Serena and Dawn!" Bonnie cheered out with Dedenne, kicking her legs back and forth. Both girls looked up to their part of the stadium and raised their fists in the air. That old sign of victory having returned, Ash raised his fist as well, along with the others in their section except for Alain and Mairin, who looked confused.

"There are fifty Plusle and Minun in total. The top two trainers at the end of the ten-minute limit will proceed to the next round," the referee on the last remaining portion of the field announced. "Horde Battle, begin!"

"Buneary, let's start things off with a little Ice Beam!"

"Bun bun!" Buneary cried out, opening her mouth and firing out a wide beam across the grass field. All too instantly, the entire battlefield was covered in a sheet of ice, crystallizing and giving off a shimmer that was reflected in the sunlight. Buneary hardly needed Dawn's command to twirl forward and begin skating upon the ice. At this moment, Ash noticed the first of the horde emerging onto the battlefield from ports on the side of the stadium. Keeping his gaze on Dawn a moment longer, he noticed her stiffen just a little but keep her cool.

"Flareon, use Incinerate. Get rid of this annoying ice," the trainer, Charles, said dismissively. Flareon shot out a globe of flame out onto the field. As it came to impact in the center of the ice field, it mowed through three of the Plusle that had come out before striking and melting the ice. It turned into water, seeping into the grass underneath. On the scoreboard, the number "3" appeared next to Charles' name.

"Come on, Serena! Get some points!" Bonnie called out. Whether it was because of the younger girl's words or not, Serena finally sprang into action.

"Sorry, Dawn, but I have to get rid of your ice field! Braixen, use Flamethrower!" Braixen jumped upward and spun in a pirouette before pointing her wand out. A gush of flame burst out in a massive stream that eclipsed much of the field as she swept it along, melting all of the ice. A number of Plusle and Minun were caught in the attack. As the flames got close, Buneary jumped up and somersaulted over them. When the torrent of flames ended, Ash saw that all the ice was gone, and the grassland was no longer a grassland, but more of a muddy mire…in which the Plusle and Minun were stuck. Buneary appeared just fine.

"That works for me! Buneary, use Bounce!" Buneary landed quickly on a dry patch and bounded upward with strength, slamming her feet into a nearby Minun. She appeared to use that as a springboard to fling herself toward the next one and slam into it. "Alternate with Dizzy Punch!"

"Bun bun Buneary!" Buneary cried as she bounced on another Plusle and then flipped through the air to strike with a glowing, elongated ear, driving two into the ground at once. Ash looked to the scoreboard. Of the fifty Plusle and Minun, Dawn was in first place with a whopping ten points, followed by Serena with five and Charles with three. The last two weren't taking their points quite so lightly, and the horde was beginning to attack back as a number of them were surrounded by a blue aura of electricity that exploded outward.

"Use Fire Blast to defend!" Serena commanded. Braixen held her wand forward and shot the five-pronged attack at the bursts of electricity. The two attacks collided and canceled each other out, only for an orb of fire to slam into Braixen's side.  _Of course_ , Ash thought,  _you can interfere with your competitors as long as you don't faint them_. "We're not taking that! Braixen, use Hidden Power!"

"Brai!" Braixen confirmed, the swirling orbs of Hidden Power appearing around her wand before she flung it and the silver spheres went cascading into the field. One of them veered off course and struck Flareon, pushing it back, but only barely. The remaining four spheres broke into the attacking Plusle and Minun, defeating them and adding another four points to Serena's score. She didn't stop there.

"Fire Spin, get onto the field, but look out for the water," she ordered of her top Pokémon. Braixen nodded and shot off into the field. As she ran, her wand continued to switch hands, tapping different places of the ground to make columns of Fire Spin erupt outward. Some of the opposing Pokémon's attacks hit her, but Braixen kept going. By the time she'd cleared the field, she'd left a slew of Plusle and Minun in her wake, adding another seven points to Serena's score and putting her in the lead. Half the time remained, and less than half of their horde remained with it.

The air changed, and Ash could feel that the other Pokémon were getting more desperate. Even Pikachu and Dedenne seemed to ruffle themselves at the charge permeating the air. Sure enough, a group of five Plusle and Minun had joined together in the middle of the stage, when Ash noticed something: a Minun at the top with green colored ears. Those on the battlefield seemed to realize it as well.

"Buneary, Ice Beam at their feet!"

"Flareon, cancel that out with Flame Burst! Then use Overheat on the stragglers," Charles said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Flareon ran forward into the mud and shot out a shot of flame that went straight for the blue beams spurting from Buneary's mouth. The two attacks collided, a thin layer of steam exploding from them. Buneary jumped backwards as Flareon reared back with a powerful cry, slamming its legs down and sending out a great torrent of flame around the area. It quickly added five more points to Charles' score as the timer was ticking down. He was still behind the front runners, though.

"Dawn, looks like we have to work together to stay at the top!" Serena called out. "I'll provide the distraction we need!"

"On it! Buneary, head for Braixen!" Buneary bounded forward, aiming straight for Braixen. Ash noticed the timer was getting very close to ending. If Charles took out just a couple more, Dawn would be out of the competition. With only a minute left, and the combined pyramid of Pokémon having used their Discharge to completely negate the earlier Overheat, they had to find a way to circumvent it.

As it turned out, Serena and Dawn had. Buneary had leapt over to Braixen and gotten on top of her wand. With that, Braixen heaved her wand and sent the bunny flying through the air, right towards to group of Pokémon. Ash scooted forward, wanting to see the very clear result. With an absolutely gleaming smile, he watched as Serena ordered Braixen to use a Fire Blast that not only prevented Flareon from getting close to the clustered group but also forced the Plusle and Minun to divert their attack solely to blocking the blow. It left them vulnerable up above.

"Now, Buneary, use a spinning Dizzy Punch!" Dawn yelled. Right above them, Buneary went spinning through the air, right for the green eared Minun on top. Her ears glowed white and then she slammed into the pyramid, slapping each of her opponents around with her ears until the entire set was defeated and the bell suddenly rang. The final score tallies were placed on the screen.

DAWN 24

SERENA 16

CHARLES 8

"Time is up!" Kalas' voice rang out. "And given the current standing of the points, the trainers passing onto the next round…are the lovely maidens, Dawn and Serena!" The crowd gave a wild cheer as all three participants called back their Pokémon after thanking them and proceeded to leave the field. The water-infested grass field sunk below the surface, all to set up for the next battle. To that, Clemont stood.

"Go and win, Clemont!" Bonnie encouraged her brother.

"I will!" he said emphatically before turning and walking off. Serena and Dawn returned before he and his opponents took to the field.

"You guys did great out there!' Ash assured the both of them positively.

"Yeah, you and Braixen were even more in sync than usual, Serena," Shauna praised her performance. Serena laughed slightly nervously with words of thanks and took her seat. Ash, feeling happier and prouder than ever, decided to put his arm around her to watch the next battle. She appeared to blush a little at the contact, but leaned into it.

"Time for the second round, folks! Battling it out on the Marshland, it's the Lumiose Gym Leader and Electric type expert, Clemont!" Clemont received quite the cheer, similar to the one Serena had gotten, though it was no surprise; he had been just as much a part of those incidents as he and she had. "Also on the field is the mysterious and frightful tactician, Reeree, along with Derek, who competed in the Kalos League just a few weeks back!"

At the conclusion of Kalas' words, the three combatants on the field tossed their pokeballs towards the swampland. From Clemont's pokeball emerged Chespin, though it was hardly a surprise with the land's layout. On the other side, the girl Reeree sent out her Delphox once more. Serena sat forward, as if interested. Derek, a rather lanky trainer with a rather plain face, sent out a Haunter. The roulette of horde Pokémon began to spin rapidly.

"And our combatants in this round will be facing off against…a horde of Wooper!" Each trainer, sans Reeree, seemed to tense in their readiness for the battle as the Wooper began to emerge from the water within the marshland. Then the referee lowered his flag.

"Haunter, use Poison Jab!" Derek commanded as the first of the Wooper popped out. Haunter floated quickly through the air, both of its disembodied hands glowing even more purple than its gaseous body already was. Then both of its hands flew out, slamming the group of Wooper upwards quickly. Before they could hit the ground, Clemont had leapt into action.

"Finish them off with Vine Whip, Chespin!"

"Pin pin!" Chespin agreed, the vines stretching out from his neck to whip into the midair Wooper. Ash's face stretched into a toothy grin. Clemont was really pulling out a brilliant strategy, pulling away points from his opponent like that. Strangely enough, though, the girl Reeree hadn't quite made her move yet, like she was observing her opponents, watching how they fought. On the scoreboard, the points had been awarded evenly at three points to both Derek and Clemont.

"Get Chespin away with Ominous Wind!"

"Brace yourself!" Chespin retracted his vines and crossed his arms in front of himself as Haunter spun around, making swift rotations in midair. From those rotations, an eerie looking burst of gray wind blasted out, buffeting Chespin, who began to be pushed back towards the edge of the arena. "Lock your vines into the ground to prevent yourself from sliding, then fling yourself forward!"

"Ches…." Chespin grunted out, following Clemont's commands by planting his vines deep into the ground, holding out against the wind. Once it started to cease a little, he followed-up on Clemont's other command and flung himself forward, sailing straight for Haunter. "…piiiiin!"

"Great job, Chespin. Now use Pin Missile!" Chespin's spines glowed brightly before sending a stream of green missiles sailing out. Haunter looked at them and whooshed out of the way, but it was obvious that the Gas Pokémon was hardly Chespin's target. The attacks completely missed it, knocking into the Wooper. Some of them countered with a well-timed Water Gun or Mud Bomb, but Clemont managed to all too easily bring in another four points.

"Yeah! Go, Clemont! That's my big brother!"

"I hope he's paying attention to that Reeree girl," Serena said worriedly. Ash frowned at her concern, but he couldn't help but agree. She'd yet to make a move, but if her battle from the day before was anything to judge by, she was a particularly strong opponent.

"All right, great job, Chespin, let's bring in some more points!"

"I'm not letting you! Haunter, use Shadow Claw on that Chespin."

"Intercept, Delphox." The entire crowd almost seemed to roar with approval that the last of the three had finally made her move. However, it proved to be a very unusual move. Instead of countering with an attack, or going after the horde, Delphox flitted forward, right in front of Chespin to take the Shadow Claw head on.

"What the hell, girl? ! Are you insane?"

"Inventor boy, we can team up can't we?" Reeree said confidently. Clemont surveyed her with a healthy amount of skepticism, pushing his glasses up by their bridge.

"I guess so…" he answered tentatively.

"Good, then I'll cover for you while you take away his points. Though, first…use Hidden Power!" Delphox's wand glowed with the numerous amount of mini-spheres before firing out powerfully. They struck into about six Wooper, adding those points next to Reeree's face on the board.

"Like I'll let you do that. This is a free-for-all. Haunter, use Ominous Wind on all the Wooper you can!" Derek ordered passionately. Clemont ignored the incoming attack to order Chespin to attack all the Wooper with a wide sweeping Vine Whip. He managed to sweep through two of them before a rogue Water Gun blasted at the Spiny Nut Pokémon's face and sent him tumbling back. At this point, Haunter was unleashing its Ominous Wind…only for Delphox to stand in the middle of it. It didn't even try to defend, but took the powerful attack head on.

"Is she…?" Ash questioned, finally seeing the game that Reeree was trying to play. It wasn't about points or alliances at all.

"She's playing on psychology," Alain confirmed. "Clemont has proven that he won't attack the other opponent if it means losing points, so she went for someone who would. She's baiting him into attacking in a wide area."

"But why?" Serena and Sawyer managed to ask at the same time. Ash tapped his chin thoughtfully as down below, Haunter fired off another barrage of Poison Jabs. Only one of them managed to find their mark on a Wooper. Instead, Delphox took the brunt of all the attacks.

"She wants to end the round," he concluded. That drew more looks from his friends around him, even Pikachu. "By forcing Delphox to take the attacks, she's ensuring that Delphox faints quickly, disqualifying Derek without any hassle. It's a bold move…and a little sick…"

"Like Paul…" Dawn commented. "He sacrificed Aggron and Gastrodon just to draw out your team, and what she's doing is no different." Ash agreed with that, even if he didn't actually say it aloud. Rather, he kept his gaze intensely focused on the battle unfolding below as Haunter rushed in with Shadow Claw, only for a Fire Spin to erupt between it and its target, forcing it to keep it in the battle with Delphox. She really was a tricky tactician.

"That's enough. Use the biggest Ominous Wind that you can and blow away every single Wooper on the field! We'll earn all the points and show them for getting in our way!"

"Chespin, quick, use Pin Missile to get the Wooper into the air and then Vine Whip to smash them down!"

"Pin pin ches!" Chespin cried out, firing the green projectiles that exploded all over the marshland, making water and mud fly everywhere along with the Wooper. As Haunter started swirling around quickly and the gray wind began blowing, Chespin's vines shot out and slammed all the Wooper into the ground, giving Clemont even more points…regardless of whether the points mattered or not.

At that moment, the gray wind reached a fever pitch. At the same moment, Delphox gracefully slammed its wand into the ground, creating a ring of fire that trapped it and Haunter within the same area. It was dual purpose, and Ash could see that right away. Not only did the attack not reach the Wooper thanks to the barricade of flames, but Delphox had nowhere to turn and was struck point blank by the powerful Ghost attack. It flew back, straight through the flames until Delphox was slammed against the wall, completely out cold. The bell rang instantly.

"Delphox is down! Owing to fainting an opponent's Pokémon, Derek is disqualified from the tournament! The trainers moving on are Clemont and Reeree!"

The crowd appeared to be mixed on that one, half of them cheering and the other half murmuring, as if they'd no idea what had just happened. Ash did, though, and as he observed the dejected trainer watch Reeree curiously, he decided that he wasn't going to let the same thing happen to him. Not in the slightest. Removing his arm from around Serena he stood as Pikachu leapt off his shoulder, like he read his mind.

"Stay with Serena, buddy. I'm going to win this," he said confidently. Responding pleasantly to his friends' words of encouragement, Ash kept his gaze on the field. More accurately, he watched the girl, Reeree, retreat. She had told him everything he needed to know about making it past this round of the tournament. You could work together. You could bait your opponents. You could steal points from your opponents. Knowing all of that, though, Ash had the perfect Pokémon in mind for his battle.

"Good luck, Ash. I know you'll make it through," called Clemont's voice as the lemon-blond passed by him in the hallway.

"Yeah. You did great, Clemont." The two quickly exchanged a fistbump with one another as they continued in opposite directions. Fixing his gaze upon the goal in sight, Ash smiled and adjusted his hat. Two of his best friends (well, one was his girlfriend, but he sometimes saw that as an upgraded version of best friends) had already made it through. Now it was his turn. As he came close to the exit, he saw that the field had already been brought up: a badlands setting.

"Now introducing our third round combatants, it's your hero, Ash Ketchum!" Like the day before, the crowd erupted in cheers. Ash had to admit it was getting quite mortifying. He could only imagine what his mother would say if she was seeing this (which, he realized soberly, she probably was). "Joining him on the battlefield are the scientific genius, Conway, and the unknown, but powerful trainer, Pol! Their battlefield is the Badlands!"

Ash strode onto the field, keeping his mind in the game to avoid being distracted by the crowd. With little trepidation or nervousness, Ash walked forward to the center of the field where both Conway and this Pol character, a guy who looked more thug than trainer with his beanie cap and sunglasses, were waiting. All three extended their hands, though Pol appeared to do it begrudgingly.

"Let's have a great battle, guys," Ash said to them. Pol just scoffed and turned away, heading for his section of the field. Conway shrugged.

"I certainly hope so as well. Good luck, Ash, heh heh heh…" Ash wasn't sure what to make of Conway's usual creepy mannerisms as he slunk away, so he just headed for his own section, and grabbed his pokeball from his belt as his opponents did the same.

"Noivern, I choose you!"

"Vern!" Noivern cried as he emerged, spreading his wings wide before landing on the rocky surface. At the same moment, Dusknoir (to Ash's expectations) came out from Conway's side while a Drapion was sent out by Pol.

"And the horde Pokémon for this particular battle is…Gible!"

"Perfect! Noivern, you're ready for this, right?" Noivern spread his wings wide, indicating that he was ready for battle. Once more, Ash took the opportunity to adjust his hat and smile up at his friends. Then the referee lowered his flag. "Let's start off with Supersonic on Dusknoir!"

"Veeeeeern!" Noivern cried, shooting off like a jet towards Dusknoir. Ash still kept another eye peeled on Pol's Drapion, which he was already giving orders to. Ash looked to see the powerful soundwaves emerging from Noivern's ears as they slammed into Dusknoir, causing the Gripper Pokémon to grow confused. One complication off his back, Ash turned his attention to the emerging Gible and the Drapion that was attacking them with Pin Missile.

"As calculation defying as ever, Ash…clever, eliminating the possibility of Trick Room like that," Conway said with a snicker.

"Well, I'm not going to  _let_  you put a stop to Noivern!" Ash said with his trademarked grin. "All right Noivern, fly close to the ground and use your echolocation to find the location of all the Gible underneath the ground. Memorize them!"

"Like I'll give you a chance! Drapion, use Cross Poison, send it at Noivern!" Pol argued in a gruff voice. That caused the grin to drop from Ash's face. He sounded so harsh and familiar, but that was of little concern when a great purple X was flung Noivern's way as he scanned along the ground.

"Spin and dodge, then use Boomburst to force all the Gible out of the ground!" Ash ordered. It was a complex command, but he had full faith that his Pokémon would be able to pull it off. Sure enough, Noivern spun in midair, sailing right under the intersection of the Cross Poison before snapping his wings out to sail back along the ground. As ordered, large and powerful soundwaves blasted out from Noivern's large ears, slamming into the ground and ripping apart every stone and clot of dirt that it could. As expected, over a dozen Gible were ripped from out of the ground. "All right, now zoom through using Dragon Claw!"

"Intercept with Pin Missile!" This guy wasn't giving up, but Noivern was too fast, even for the quick attack given off by Drapion. With all the skill of an expert flier, bested only by Talonflame, Noivern zipped through the air, his claws glowing green. Spinning once to avoid the Pin Missile, Noivern moved in a very quick zigzag pattern, similar to when using Acrobatics to cut across each Gible with a Dragon Claw and slam them into the ground. It took only seconds for all of the Gible to be knocked out. Ash turned his attention to the marauding Drapion, and knew what he had to do.

"Noivern, move in close on Drapion!"

"Get ready to intercept." It was almost a tense face-off as Noivern sailed at high speed right for Drapion and the scorpion waited for him to make a move. Then they were almost within a hair's breadth of each other. "Now, Poison Fang, let's go!"

"Dorap!" Drapion cried, its fangs glowing purple as it attempted to take a bite out of Noivern. Ash wasn't allowing that to happen.

"Use Acrobatics and plant Drapion's head into the ground!"

"Vern!" Noivern screeched, backing up right as Drapion took a bite out of the air, leaving behind its purple sickly glow for just a brief second. Noviern's body glowed with a turquoise hue as he zipped through the air before landing his attack right on top of Drapion's head and driving it down. The earlier Boomburst had managed to shift the rock formation slightly, allowing for Noivern's strength to pierce through it and trap the Poison type's head deep inside. With both his opponents neutralized, Ash decided to make a move before either could recover.

"All right, Noivern, let's do it again! And look for that specially colored one!" Noivern nodded as he streaked along the ground once more, sending off short bursts of soundwaves to locate all of the present Gible. Ash looked over to see that Dusknoir had practically recovered when Conway suddenly had an idea. At the same time, Noivern gave a sharp cry to indicate he'd found his target. "Let's act quick!"

"Dusknoir, Shadow Punch."

"Noir!" The cry was strangled, the confusion still having a hold over it. Instead of attacking any particular target, however, the shadowy punches were turned back on the Ghost type, pummeling its own self. Ash almost cringed; Dusknoir was likely back to normal. Thankfully, Noivern had skimmed along the ground with a destructive Boomburst to draw out their targets, including a Gible that was bright blue in color.

"Now, use Acrobatics and Dragon Claw at the same time!"

"Trick Room!" Ash almost held his breath as Noivern's speed picked up, claws glowing green and he slashed forward, slashing at one Gible before slicing at another. It was going to be close, and it didn't help that Drapion had used its tail to dig itself out. Pol quickly ordered a Pin Missile. The Trick Room had nearly closed in around the arena as Noivern's speed burst petered out and he made a final slash on the bright blue Gible, grabbing it with the green claw and going down with it to ground level.

The Trick Room closed. The Pin Missile slowed. Conway was standing there with shiny glasses of triumph, but Ash already knew that he could breathe. He'd done what he set out to do. Dusknoir was much faster on the move now, cleaning up what was left of the Gible on the field with furiously quick Shadow Punches. Drapion and Noivern, with their speed, stood no chance of getting an attack off against the Gible. It was hard to tell from the look on Pol's face, but as Dusknoir cleared out the final Gible, Ash had a feeling that the boy had greatly underestimated the both of them, leading to such a horrible performance. Though the situation could have easily been reversed, and Ash knew that.

"That's it folks! All of the Gible have been wiped off the field, and what a show it was! It's nearly unprecedented, a trainer taking more than half the points available within a few moves!" Kalas said with joyous enthusiasm. Ash, no longer stuck in the moment, looked at the scoreboard for his results.

ASH 36

CONWAY 18

POL 5

Ash didn't need to hear the responses to know that he was going on to the next round. He didn't even need all the raucous cheers from the crowd at his supposedly amazing performance. All he needed was Noivern returning to him with such a look of triumph; and all Noivern needed was the look of pride he'd given him. "You were great, Noivern. Did you have fun?"

"Vern!" Noivern informed him with a flap of his wings. Ash laughed proudly as the Soundwave Pokémon pulled him into a hug. Responding in kind to his beloved Pokémon with a pat on the head, Ash watched Pol recall his Drapion with his mouth twisted into a scowl.

"Worthless…" he seemed to mutter. The whole scene struck Ash as odd, and familiar.

"As ever, you defy all calculations, Ash," Conway suddenly said from next to him, and both he and Noivern jumped. Clearly, Conway didn't just sneak up on Dawn like that. "At least we're both moving on."

"Yeah, maybe next time we'll work together," Ash chuckled out. He extricated himself from Noivern's hug and returned the dragon as both he and Conway made their way off the field together to let the next round begin (a set of trainers that Ash had only seen battle yesterday). Still, looking back to the point where Pol had left the field, he got a very eerie feeling that he couldn't explain.

It was gone by the time he'd returned to Serena, who had led a practical group hug in celebration of Ash's victory (Alain didn't take part and Serena had topped it off with a light kiss), but the general thought was still there and he couldn't shake it. Something was starting to feel very wrong about this tournament and some of its competitors. Regardless, he sat down, and pushed the thought from his mind to watch the battles, hoping that his momentary ridiculous thought was wrong.

* * *

"Ash Ketchum has moved onto the next round. Are you surprised, Mr. President?"

Jack's ears perked up, but he didn't move from the spot he was kneeling. One of his subordinates was watching the Peace Tournament coverage some distance away, trying not to disturb him. The tournament seemed to be proceeding apace, and he knew that it was both a good and a bad thing. Not that it was any surprise for Ash to progress quite handily through the tournament, along with those that had gathered with him. Jack hadn't been keeping up too much with the tournament, but he liked to attend it vicariously through his men. It was truly the only one of his matches he hadn't been able to attend in the recent years.

"Sounds like it's heating up," Lionel commented, leaning against a stone face. "He's really one of the best trainers in Kalos, isn't he?"

"So are his friends," Aidan said, striding forward. Jack tilted his head, noticing that a young recruit was at his side, looking all too apprehensive, as though scared he would have his head chopped off.

"Your son isn't taking part in tournament, I noticed," Lionel directed towards Aidan, though the blond didn't give a direct answer.

"Regardless,  _sir_ , our scouts at the tournament and elsewhere have returned," Aidan replied, ignoring Lionel and his remarks completely. Jack quirked his eyebrow, shifting a bit on his knees to look back at the scout in the darkness, lit only by the moonlight. What an eventful day it must have been if the man was shaking that hard.

"There's no reason to be nervous, Derek. Just tell us what you know," he said softly, trying to calm the man. Clearly his words had the reverse affect, causing the boy to shut his mouth. It wasn't like he'd be angry; Derek's main goal was to gather information, not win the Peace Tournament; the same goal that his participation in the Kalos League had. His loss had no effect on their overall plan.

"While Derek gets his mouth in working order, we have a report that the third key was taken from its burial site," Aidan informed him. Jack frowned, but reached a hand out, touching it to the cool stone in front of him. "Looks like we're all even now."

"So we are…We'll all have to act on every angle we can: the forest, the man…the tournament. Please, Derek, inform us: were they there?"

"Y-yes, sir, Red!" Derek replied with a salute. "I don't think they knew I was a member of ARC but I clearly saw at least four members of DARC at the tournament. I followed the one who lost to Ash and…they're making their move tomorrow, I think."

"Tomorrow, huh?" Jack said. He patted the stone in front of him and began to stand. "Looks like things are moving quickly now. Good thing we're all prepared, and everyone is ready to carry out their duties. So, don't be afraid, Derek. You did well making it to the point that you could confirm things. No need to shake. And no need to call us by our code names, either; you're in good company."

"My apologies, sir…Mr. Ketchum, sir," Derek practically stuttered out. Jack smiled.

"No worries…Looks like DARC took our declaration quite seriously," the black haired man replied. In the light of the moon, covered only by shadows, the z-shaped markings on his face, small though they were, became evident. "Time for ARC to bring the war to them, then…"

"And your plans?" Aidan asked curiously. Jack just smirked and turned away, allowing his gaze to cast over the wide field he had been before. No…not a field, but a graveyard filled with countless souls of the fallen. Those he had killed. In that moment, though, none of it mattered, because he had one thing on his mind.

"I'm going to the Peace Tournament to face my son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So, our second day concludes of the Peace Tournament. Obviously, I'm not showing every single round or battle, because it would both kill me and be so utterly pointless that you'd wonder what the hell I'm doing. To that extent, I'm showing the relatively important ones while building up the plot. Of course, if you couldn't tell, the next chapter is when the real plot is kicking in (as if it hasn't already…) Hopefully, though, you've enjoyed the battles I've provided thus far and found them, maybe, different.
> 
> Beyond that, yes, I've dropped some bombs on you this chapter! Well…one bomb! But still, Mimi and Reeree's conversation is important to the plot if you haven't guessed what it's about yet. The clues are all there, however, and sheds some light on the inner workings of DARC. And, of course, the end: Jack is Ash's father. Yes. Why Jack? Well, obviously the codename of Red is reference, but the name Jack is from the fact that his name is one of the default names you can choose in RBY so I went with it because it sounded right. But the graves, on the other hand…well, that and his enigmatic words are mysteries yet to be solved.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm very grateful to have you all here, sharing your words and helpful, realistic wisdom with me, and I hope you continue to do so. Until the next chapter, Review, and Dare to Be Silly.


	5. A Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha! Serena isn't vanishing into the void that is Johto! Instead she's going to Hoenn! Where she'll become even more awesome! Suck it, Serena haters! Also, time for Chapter 5!

Chapter 5

A Plot

"For all your Peace Tournament coverage, it's the Battle Show, hosted by the tournament's very own Harrison Kalas," the voice announcer blared over the television. Ash turned his head from his position on his bed to watch the screen. Near him, seated on the ground, was Serena, who was currently brushing Pikachu's fur. Meanwhile, Clemont was working on an invention as Bonnie had joined Ash on the bed, laying on her stomach and kicking her legs up and down. It was getting late, but Ash was interested in what they'd talk about regarding the first two days of the tournament.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Battle Show, where we talk about the latest televised battles," said the enthusiastic tones of Kalas. Ash scooted forward to listen. "Today's topic, as you all know, is the ongoing Peace Tournament. Here to speak regarding the battles is Kalos Champion Diantha via teleconference."

"Ooh, it's Diantha! Clemont, come look!" Bonnie said cheerily.

"I'll be there in a-"  _Boom!_  "Coming…" Ash ignored the slight plume of smoke in the corner of their room and watched the camera split screens to reveal the Kalos Champion, sitting with her usual dignified presence in another room.

"Now, Champion, as I take it, you're joining the festivities of commentating on our fourth day, correct?"

"Indeed," Diantha said courteously. "No worries, however. I've been keeping up with the progress, and we've seen some rather excellent battles over the last two days, and some extremely unorthodox strategies today."

"I completely agree. First, let's show our viewers some brief clips of the first two days, and then we'll talk some highlights." Following Kalas' words, clips suddenly flashed across the screen. It was surprisingly well put together as a selection of clips, almost like a Pokévision video. The first day flashed by rather quickly as Absol put a swift end to Garchoo, Pikachu shocked Raichu in the water, Pancham slammed through the stones, and Ash caught quick moments of the two Charizard in the competition (owned by Alain and Trevor respectively) as Trevor's Mega Evolved to put an end to its un-expectant opponent. Clemont was also briefly shown with Luxray wiping out a Pinsir with Wild Charge.

After this, clips from that day's competition were shown, mostly in chronological order. Ash looked down at his girlfriend when it showed her and Dawn working together to bring out a near flawless victory. That made him happy, though she seemed focused on brushing Pikachu's fur still. When he looked back over, it was showing a brief shot of his own battle and the mysterious Pol. He frowned a little, but moved past it to the battle between Alain, Sawyer, and some other random trainer. Despite neither of them using their Megas, instead using Bisharp and Aegislash, the two had taken more than an ample enough of points, with Alain having quite a bit more than Sawyer. It was nice to see him shake Sawyer's hand afterwards. Perhaps the most brutal battle to watch was the matchup between Trevor, Shauna and Miette. Despite the two friends working together, Miette was actually able to keep them on their toes. He had to admit that he found her impressive in her use of Cotton Spore to drive them apart and snag points. Shauna was kicked out, just like Tierno the day before.

"Miette's even better than she was in the Kalos Team Tournament," Serena commented. There was a bit of annoyance scrawled on her face, but it was just a passing look. "I wonder if we'll actually have the chance to compete against each other this time?"

"If you do, you'll win," Ash said, as though the result were obvious. Serena nodded as Ash watched her, and for a second, Ash considered asking her about something, specifically what Miette had been talking to her about on the day they'd all reunited, but Diantha and Kalas were back on the screen so he forgot it.

"Quite the talented battlers, no?" Kalas asked of the Champion.

"Most certainly," Diantha said politely. "No doubt those who made the semis of the Lumiose Conference are the frontrunners of the tournament. Ash and Alain have shown masterful command of the competition, and I don't think they're using their full strength yet. Sawyer, as well, is an opponent to reckon with."

"I wouldn't count out some of the dark horses in this competition," Kalas pointed out, leaning on the news desk. "Reeree has been making quite the name for herself at this competition and I'd love to see a battle between her and our frontrunners at this point."

"As would I. I'd also like to see a battle between some of the lesser known battlers like Serena, Dawn and Miette. All three are trainers that haven't been involved with the battle circuit, but have put up very impressive showings and tactics in the first two days to assure victory."

"Yes, yes, and Clemont and Trevor as well. One's a big name, but his battles haven't shown a high level of strength or technique so he passes under the radar."

"I can't help that…" Clemont seemed to cry out as Bonnie consoled her brother.

"You've been fine, Clemont," Serena told him kindly, finishing her brush job. Pikachu thanked her and jumped onto the bed.

"Champion, where do you suppose the competition will go from here on out with only thirty-six competitors remaining?" Harry asked of her. Ash leaned forward even more, wondering just what the Champion would say before a bulletin suddenly flashed across the screen, interrupting the broadcast.

"Aw! I wanted to know what Diantha was going to say!" Bonnie complained sharply. Ash folded his own arms in a huff, not happy about the interruption either but not saying anything.

"We interrupt this program with an important news broadcast," said the sultry tones of Malva's voice. Everyone in the room seemed to tense at the sound of her voice, which proved justified when they noticed how concerned Malva actually looked. "Earlier this evening, a science lab located in the swamps beyond Couriway Town was burned to the ground. The assailants and their intentions are currently unknown, however, it is advised by units on the scene to avoid the area owing to the potential for hazardous chemicals in the area. If you plan to travel that way, please consult your travel guides, which will provide alternate routes to take."

"We now return to your regularly scheduled programming," said an announcer's voice, but Ash was beyond caring about the Battle Program anymore. All of his friends seemed to feel the same, as Kalas and Diantha's voices became little more than background noise.

"Why would someone burn an old science lab?" Serena asked, tilting her head back to look to Ash, who was in turn looking at Clemont. He was stroking his chin with thought.

"There could be numerous reasons for sneaking into a laboratory, research and all that stuff," he mused aloud, "but burning one down is dangerous! And to think of all the science they destroyed…"

"I think only you care about that Clemont…" Bonnie commented wryly.

"Yeah, but…how could it burn down?" Ash asked. There weren't a lot of ways that places burned down easily…and it certainly didn't happen often enough. However, there was a piece of his mind that reminded Ash of what Lysandre had said: there was a darker part of this world that he had no idea existed. Whether this was a case of that, he had no idea.

"Numerous ways," Clemont informed him simply. "It could have been a lab accident, or maybe a stray Fire type wandered past or…"

"Or someone burned it down on purpose," Serena concluded. It was certainly a frightening possibility, but no less valid. That only played into Ash's own thoughts; ones that he didn't want to have at all. "Of course, that does make you wonder why they would."

"Destroying the evidence of them being there is the only reason I can think of," the lemon-blond inventor answered. Ash stared ahead, their numerous theories swirling in his head while he stared blankly at the television. Eventually, thinking about it simply became too much.

"Aaagh!" he suddenly screamed, drawing the attention of his friends to him. "Enough of this serious thinking! We need to get sleep to be in tiptop shape for tomorrow's battles."

"You're right, Ash," Serena said. She then picked herself up from the floor, leaned over to give him a quick kiss and then went over to her own bed to prepare for the night.

"I agree. Bonnie, it's time to get some sleep," Clemont said. Bonnie rolled over on her back as Dedenne rolled along the bed.

"But I'm not tiiiired," she said with a large yawn. Clemont just shook his head and, with Ash's help, picked Bonnie up off the bed and brought her over to her own. She mumbled as they moved her. "Me and Mairin…gonna wish everyone good luck…and ice cream…Yay, Dedenne…ice cream…"

Those were Bonnie's last words for the night before she was off and snoring into oblivion. Ash bid Clemont and Serena good night before quickly changing and climbing into bed. Next to him on his pillow was Pikachu, both of them staring wistfully out at the sky. Soon, the rhythmic breathing of his companions filled the room, leaving Ash alone. For once, he couldn't stop his brain from whirring, and Pikachu appeared to pick up on it.

"Pikapi?"

"Hmm?" Ash vocalized quietly. Pikachu's ears twitched curiously. "Just thinking…I wonder if something big will happen tomorrow."

"Pika chu chu pika?" Pikachu asked. Ash reached over and scratched his beloved partner behind his ears, causing the mouse to coo.

"Don't know…I'm just excited about something." That appeared to be a good enough answer for Pikachu, who rolled over and fell asleep. That was enough for Ash, and after a brief glimpse of his girlfriend sleeping peacefully, he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was hectic. Not that they woke up late. If anything, they woke up earlier than usual, but given that it was the third day, the general air of the League headquarters was very much buzzing with energy. Less than forty competitors certainly made things more exciting for everyone involved. All that energy made sure that Ash was up early the next morning, a fact Serena picked up on very quickly.

"You're up early," she noted with a giggle, grabbing her clothes to change in the bathroom.

"Well, I'm excited," he answered sheepishly. "I mean, who knows what kind of competition we'll have today. That kind of mystery is pretty awesome, right?"

"In a way," Serena noted, her voice echoing from the bathroom. Ash just decided to stretch while he waited for her. Over on Clemont's bed, the boy was waking up with a loud yawn, having clearly heard them talking to each other. "Hey, what do you say to a breakfast date?"

"All right!" Ash said. He  _was_  hungry, after all, and he certainly wasn't going to say "no" to a date with Serena. He may not have been perfect boyfriend material, and he was still nervous about it and all, but he felt he was finally starting to get the hang of this whole relationship business. A minute later, Serena emerged from the bathroom, looking just as perfect as she always did. Making sure she had her bag and Pokémon, she walked towards the door and Ash joined his hand with hers to make their way down.

As they left the room and closed the door (a muffled explosion sounding out behind it), Ash saw Alain and Dawn both exiting from the room right down from theirs. Dawn waved happily, having obviously completed her usual morning practices while Alain was a bit more groggy. As the bluenette flitted by, she told them he wasn't the happiest of morning people, but otherwise went her own way. Ash and Serena just smiled at that, avoided a grouchy Alain and made their way to their favorite little food stand in the main court below.

"I'm so hungry…" Ash said while they were waiting for their food.

"Sometimes you're always hungry," Serena admitted. Ash couldn't argue with that. "Hey…Ash, I've been meaning to ask something."

"Shoot," he said with a grin towards his girlfriend. Her cheeks tinged pink a little and she took a breath.

"What are you planning to do after the tournament is over? I mean, I know you're probably ready to go home soon and I was just…I was wondering…" Ash tilted his head. It seemed like she was asking if she could come with, or at the very least whether they'd inform their mothers about their present relationship (something the both of them had easily been avoiding for a while; parents knowing about their children's relationships was a scary thing). Before she could manage to ask her question, however, they were suddenly interrupted.

"Ash Ketchum, my boy!" The raven haired trainer was suddenly thumped on the back, pitching forward a little. When he looked up, or straight ahead, he was staring into the crinkly-eyed and bearded face of Charles Goodshow. Just behind him, Ash noticed the form of the vice president, Michael, who was busy pulling up seats for the both of them. It was a bit annoying that their date had been interrupted, but Serena hadn't seemed to mind. "Been a while!"

"P-president Goodshow, how are you?" Ash spluttered out, sitting up straight and offering his hand. The president took it with a smile as he sat in his chair next to Ash.

"Ash, I didn't know you knew the president," Serena said, her eyes twinkling. Ash just laughed and scratched the back of head.

"Ash and I go way back. He's as trustworthy as they come!" Goodshow said with a hearty, good-natured laugh. "You're Serena, right? Your last two battles have been fun to watch."

"Come now, Mr. President," Michael said with a shaking head. He took the brief time to smile at both Ash and Serena before going on. "I thought you were coming over to Mr. Ketchum to thank him, not reminisce about the past."

"Well, reminiscing is part of the package," Goodshow admitted. He then leaned over the table, towards Serena. "I met Ash during the opening ceremonies of the Indigo League, what, almost six years ago, right?"

"I guess…I lose track of time when I'm traveling. Sometimes, I feel like I'm still ten!" Ash admitted, thoroughly embarrassed. It was like having his mother right there, only without the trappings of having to introduce Serena as his girlfriend.

"Ah, well, Ash is one of the best trainers I've set my eyes on," Goodshow admitted. "League win or no, I don't think I've ever seen a trainer so consistently place in at least the quarterfinals…the only time he didn't was his very first conference! Makes me glad to have met you, boy. Especially after Ancien, Nova and Lumiose. You've been busy since I last saw you battling that strong Paul trainer and Tobias in the Sinnoh League."

"Yeah, me and Pikachu have gotten lots and lots stronger," Ash insisted. Pikachu appeared to agree with a hearty puffing of his cheeks.

"It shows on the battlefield," Michael noted. He then held his hand out, which Ash took. "Michael, as I'm sure you know. To be honest, I'm really glad you decided to take part in the tournament. I've wanted to meet you for a while, after hearing the great things Cynthia has said about you. I can see they're all true."

"Well…um…" Ash really wasn't sure what to say. He liked having his ego stroked, just like anyone else, but the way made Goodshow made him sound was like he was perfect. If there was anything Brock, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Cilan reminded him of every day, though, it was that he was anything but. He kind of preferred that. Even his relationship with Serena proved how imperfect he was, yet she loved him anyway. "That's nice of Cynthia to say, but…"

"But you feel they're not  _all_  true," Michael noted sagely. "Yes, we often highlight our virtues when our flaws are under attack, and our flaws when our virtues are elevated. It's a sign of modesty, I believe. In any case, Mr. President, we have somewhere to be."

"Right you are!" Goodshow said, hopping out of his chair. "I look forward to your battles today, young ones!"

"As do I! I hope to see the both of you make it into the final three, or at least the final round," Michael admitted. "Good to meet both of you, Ash, Serena."

"Likewise," Serena said. Michael gave a final nod while Goodshow waved and the two walked off, just in time for their food to arrive for breakfast. "Talk about a hurricane blowing through…"

"Didn't expect it," Ash laughed out, taking a spoonful of eggs into his mouth.

"You're a really popular guy, aren't you?"

"You are too! Let's not forget all those fans at our first date!" Ash pointed out. "I also feel like Jimmy had a thing for you, and what's up with Tierno?"

"Those things are totally different!" Serena said with a flushed face as she took a bite of some pancakes. "I'm in love with  _you_ …those guys don't matter to me in the same way."

"Well, I feel the same. And even if I'm well known by the top people in the League, I'm still just Ash," he felt the need to clarify. She seemed to like that answer, because she leaned across the table to give him a kiss on the lips, even with a little bit of egg sticking out of his mouth.

"Aw, that's sweet." The two separated at the voice, and Ash felt his own face flush a deep red. He hadn't expected anyone to see that, least of all Miette. That made it awkward. "You guys do that often?"

"None of your business, Miette!" Serena said. Ash noticed her own face on fire, and her arms folded. "My relationship with Ash isn't your concern."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just like teasing you, Serena, you know that," Miette commented with a wink. "Though your kissing could use a little work."

"Like you would know," Serena snapped. It was certainly a different side of Serena for Ash to see, but he just felt he wanted to sink into the ground at Miette's comments (regardless of whether his face presented that or not) on account of how utterly embarrassing it all was. "When have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Never, but I only need one."

"Uh…is this really important?" Ash asked meekly. Serena backed off, looking slightly mortified that she had gone this far in the conversation. Thankfully, Ash caught sight of Sawyer ambling over, his notebook half hanging out of his waistcoat's pocket. For a brief moment, he thought he was safe, until he noticed a very teasing smirk on Miette's face.

"Hey, Sawyer," the blue-haired girl called, drawing Sawyer's attention. He finished approaching just in time for Miette to grab him, lean in and kiss him on the cheek for quite an amount of time. "That's how you kiss a boy."

"That doesn't count and you know it," Serena said irritably. Sensing what was coming next, Ash looked to Pikachu and both of the boys began to shovel their food in as quick as was inhumanly possible. Sure enough, it only took a moment before Serena stood. "Ash, let's go!"

"Yes…d-dear?" He really wasn't sure what made him say that, but he had only a second before Serena grabbed his hand and the two of them began stomping off towards the stadium, leaving a confident Miette and dazed Sawyer behind. Pikachu barely had time to leap onto his shoulder. Like a charging Tauros (and he felt he would know) they blasted through the court, Ash nearly running into a guy and getting his foot caught on his trench coat. They had gotten into the stadium before Serena finally slowed down. "Uh…Serena?"

"Huh?" Serena finally seemed to realize how far she had taken the pair of them. Ash almost laughed, but decided it was the wrong move in that moment; this was, after all, a reverse of when Ash had gotten lost in Ancien. Serena finally stopped outside the gate to their usual seats.

"What was that all about?"

"Sorry, Ash…it's just…Miette can make me so mad…" Serena said, deciding to seat herself. Ash chose to do so as well. "I mean, she's my friend, and I love her…but I thought her teasing days were over when we got together."

"Nah! If she's teasing you, it means she really considers you a great friend," Ash pointed out. Serena looked surprised at this, but appeared to consider his words. "After all, all my other friends would tease me about lots of stuff. My friend Iris used to call me a kid all the time…though I'm not sure now if that was the good kind of teasing or not…"

"You're right, Ash. Sorry I got so steamed up." There was very obviously nothing to apologize for, so Ash just waved it off and the two leaned back in their seats, hands still joined as they watched the stadium fill in. While they waited, Pikachu decided to sneak out a bottle of ketchup from Ash's bag and lick at it. Before long, the rest of their friends were joining them.

"Where were you guys?" Bonnie complained a little. "We looked all over the area but Miette said you'd left already…"

"We ate quickly," Ash answered. It  _was_  true…at least on his part.

"That makes sense. We all know how hungry you can be in the morning," Dawn joked around, giving him a little poke on the shoulder.

"Although, Sawyer was acting really weird around Miette. Do you have any idea why?" Clemont asked. Neither decided to answer, and were spared the agony of doing so by Alain and Mairin's arrival, succeeded by Shauna, Tierno and Trevor. The stadium filled quickly at that point, and Ash's own attention was put on the battlefield switching out to that of a forest.

"It's Day Three of the Peace Tournament, everyone, and the feeling in the air couldn't be more electric!" Kalas cried out, generating cries in the crowd. "We've witnessed intense one-on-one battles, exciting horde battles, and today's competition will put to the test the bonds of teamwork, coordination and passion. Will a trainer be able to work with others in order to achieve victory? That's right folks, our competition is…TAG BATTLE!"

"Whoooooooo!" roared the crowd loudly as, like the day before, the pictures of all the trainers in the tournament appeared on the screen.

"Now, let's see who will be pairing up and facing off for today's event!" As if his words were the snapping of a finger, the pictures began to swirl around rapidly until settling and flipping over, revealing eighteen pairs, and nine separate matchups. Ash's eyes darted around the board until he found his picture. "Thirty-six trainers go in, eighteen come out. Who will proceed to the semifinal round of the Peace Tournament? Before we begin, the first two teams will have the opportunity to strategize."

That was when Ash saw the matchups. Most of the middle matches didn't hold as much significance, but the first one was oddly hilarious.

CONWAY, DAWN vs. JENNY, DANI

"No…no way…I have to team up with Conway?" Dawn said with mortification.

"Come now, Dawn, it will be like old times. I still remember the day we first teamed up," Conway said. Ash almost jumped, though he really shouldn't have been surprised. Conway really did have the tendency to pop up everywhere Dawn was.

"Yeah…I'm sure you do…Oh, well, you're a good partner, so no need to worry!" Dawn said, bouncing out of her seat. Conway looked surprised by her sudden acquiescence but took it in relative stride. "Let's win this together, Conway!"

"Indeed my dear, and I have the perfect strategy, heh heh heh…" The two vanished into the hall beyond the stands like ghosts. Ash just chuckled and shook his head, returning his attentions to the board and the final four matchups.

TREVOR, ALAIN vs. CLIME, BELLE

ASH, SERENA vs. SAWYER, MIETTE

CLEMONT, MARIE vs. ELINA, SEAN

ASTRID, REEREE vs. JUDE, RORY

"Wow, looks like we're teaming up for the day, Serena!" Ash said excitedly. Serena turned to him and grinned, both of them pumping their fists at the same time. Clemont looked thoughtful next to Serena, obviously wondering just who his partner was going to be. Bonnie also looked thoughtful, but Ash felt it was very clearly for different reasons than her brother. More awkward was the look between Alain and Trevor, which was no surprise, given how their last actual encounter had gone down. Ash just let the issue go, knowing that they'd be able to work their problems out; after all, they both owned Charizard, which was a great starting off point.

And speaking of starting off, both of the different teams were already striding onto the battlefield, prepared for battle. Kalas wasted no time either, choosing to explain the rules.

"The rules of the tag battle are very simple: take out all your opponent's Pokémon. When both of one side's Pokémon have fallen, the battle is over. There is no time limit, and Mega Evolution is allowed. Good luck to all the teams taking part! Let Day Three begin!"

"Mamoswine, spotlight!"

"Lickilicky, come out!" Ash watched as Dawn and Conway called their rather unorthodox choices to the field. In the meantime, their opponents, Jenny and Dani sent out a Swoobat and a Floatzel respectively. The referee lowered the flag for the battle to begin. Surprising to Ash, Conway and Dawn didn't make the first move; Swoobat did.

"Air Cutter!" cried the trainer Jenny. Swoobat flapped its wings and rotating blades of air flew out. They kept piling up, too, until they were completely obscuring Dawn's opponents from view…at least, from how it must have looked in her position. Sure enough, Ash noticed that Floatzel was on the move, its fist imbued with a frosty glow similar to his own Buizel's.

"Ice Punch!" the other girl called. The blades of air impacted with the slow moving Mamoswine and Lickilicky, preventing them from moving just enough for Floatzel to strike them both with the chilly fist.

"All right, Mamoswine, Take Down!"

"Lickilicky, use Gyro Ball." Ash's eyes narrowed. Something strange was going on with Conway and Dawn. He wasn't sure if it was some sort of tension between them or just the air around the stadium in general, but something was off in the way they were interacting. It was like they weren't even partners for the battle. Either way, Mamoswine was charging forward as Lickilicky began to spin rapidly. Floatzel had jumped back towards Swoobat as their opponents came barreling at them. Only Lickilicky was going slightly off course and clipped one of Mamoswine's tusks. This seemed to enrage it.

"Conway, watch what your Lickilicky is doing!" Dawn snapped at him. "You almost interfered with our attack."

"I thought we agreed for me to be the strategist for this fight."

"I would, if your strategies didn't suck…"

"Floatzel, Hydro Pump!"

"What are they doing…? I thought they worked together before…" Serena pointed out while Floatzel let out a large torrent of water at the immobile Pokémon. Ash frowned, watching the battle taking place. His eyes scanned around the area, searching for some clue of what Dawn and Conway were up to while Dawn ordered a Hidden Power. The large silver orb was no match for the burst of water that engulfed Mamoswine and Lickilicky. Down below, Dawn and Conway continued bickering (well, Dawn was doing most of the bickering) and Ash had to scratch his head, really unsure of what they were doing.

"Calm Mind! Then use Heart Stamp, Swoobat!" Jenny ordered from within the battlefield. As a brief flare of purple aura flashed around a relaxed Swoobat, Ash looked across the field. There he caught sight of someone watching the battle with interest. The man there looked up with an impressed nod before locking sights with Ash. He smiled and pointed to the bickering pair. Ash tilted his head, unsure to what the man was referring to until he looked at Dawn. Her eyes were different. She wasn't actually mad, at least as far as her eyes were saying. It was almost like…

"…a ruse…" he breathed out. Looking over to the man that had pointed it out, he saw the guy leaving the stands. How had he noticed it so quickly? It was unimportant as Swoobat swooped forward, shooting a large heart-shaped projectile from its nose. It went forward like a bullet, fast and powerful. Then Ash noticed Dawn and Conway's eyes flash.

"Mamoswine, Ice Shard!" Mamoswine roared and from its mouth shot off a large chunk of ice. The singular chunk traveled even faster than the Heart Stamp, colliding into it and breaking through, right onto Swoobat.

"Now, Lickilicky, use Power Whip," Conway said with confidence. Lickilicky rolled forward a little, and using its tongue (which was glowing a bright green) stretched across the battlefield to hit both of their opponents at once. Swoobat was brought down to the ground and both it and Floatzel were held there. Mamoswine was on the move.

"If you will, Dawn," Conway expressed.

"Right! Use Ice Fang!" Mamoswine's fangs glowed with an icy intensity as it thundered across the forest, knocking down any trees in its way until it reached the spot where their opponents were held under Lickilicky's tongue. Just before Mamoswine struck, the tongue retracted as Mamoswine's fangs froze pieces of Swoobat and Floatzel and pushed them back. "Worked perfectly!"

"As calculated," Conway stressed, adjusting his glasses. Ash couldn't help but smile. He knew that Dawn and Conway wouldn't go down as easy as they were making it seem, but that was Conway's strategy through and through. He liked lulling his opponents into a false sense of security before striking with certainty. He had done the same thing against Paul in Hearthome. Ash only had to wonder how that man had figured it out so quickly.

"Air Cutter! They fell for it before," Jenny cried out.

"They won't be able to break it this time, either," Dani insisted. But Ash knew the battle was already over. The second that Conway and Dawn had decided to act, the battle had been decided. "Giga Impact!"

"Mamoswine, Take Down! Push Floatzel back!" Through the swirling blades of Air Cutter, Floatzel charged, its body wrapped in a swirling yellow blaze. Mamoswine wasn't an easy opponent to challenge, though, and it charged forward with a white light around its body. Within moments, its tusks were clashing with Floatzel's body, neither Pokémon giving an inch. Then Ash saw Floatzel's leg slip a little. Mamoswine took the advantage and Take Down overpowered Giga Impact to throw the Sea Weasel Pokémon straight into its ally, which was surprisingly just recovering. Ash noticed why: Lickilicky was atop Mamoswine and its tongue was retracting from having used Lick on Swoobat.

"Well, I think it's time to finish this. Lickilicky, use Thunderbolt," Conway ordered. An electric field surrounded Lickilicky and Mamoswine's body while the Tusk Pokémon yawned. That electricity soared outward, impacting with both an unsuspecting Swoobat and Floatzel for several seconds before ceasing and dropping both to the ground, fainted. The referee waved his flag as the bell rang.

"Well, folks, that's it! Dawn and Conway are moving on to the next round. It looks like Jenny and Dani were no match for their…rather unorthodox strategy and power divide," Kalas chuckled out. Ash now sat back in his seat.

"That was a good strategy," Serena noted. "They really took control of that battle."

"And we'll take control of ours!" Ash told her confidently. She nodded as he looked back to assure Sawyer that they would win, when he saw that the green-haired boy was missing. He figured that his rival must have been with Miette to strategize. Not letting it bother him, Ash turned back to the battlefield. Not knowing any of the remaining competitors for the next four matches, Ash was able to enjoy them while taking note of those competing; at some point, he hoped to face some of them. At one point, Trevor and Alain left their seats to collaborate for their match. Shortly after that, a team won to mild applause and cheers. It was something Ash had noticed; the crowd tended to cheer louder when he or the others were on the field.

Sure enough, as the field changed over to a rock field with the dividing mountain and water, and Trevor and Alain took the field, the stadium erupted in cries. It was certainly no surprise that the latter had made it into this round. Not that Ash knew either of their opponents, but it made a clear choice on who to root for, especially when the other team barely interacted with one another. The boy wearing a large hat and what appeared to be goggles looked laser focused on the other side of the field where both Trevor and Alain nodded to one another before tossing their pokeballs into the air. Both of their Charizard emerged.

"Serena, we should get going," Ash told his girlfriend. "I feel like this match will be pretty short."

"All right," she agreed and the both of them stood. Pikachu hopped from Ash's lap over to Dawn's, choosing to stay and relax with Piplup. Bidding a brief farewell to his best friend and the others, Ash followed after Serena to the hall. Right as they entered the hallway there was a bright light and both of the Charizard on the field Mega Evolved. The Heliolisk and Florges didn't stand a chance. "So, what do you have in mind for what to do? You left Pikachu behind, after all."

"I think Hawlucha's been itching for battle, so fighting a strong opponent like Sawyer would be just what he wants," Ash admitted to her. Serena seemed to think on this before snapping her fingers.

"I think I'll use Sylveon, then," she said cheerily. "Would help for her to battle alongside someone less familiar than Bunnelby or Pikachu."

"Sounds like a plan! We'll win this for sure!" As the words left his mouth, the couple approached a screen displaying the battle. As he suspected, Trevor and Alain were dominating the battle. Trevor's Charizard seemed to struggle a little due to paralysis, but the ability of his Pokémon had set the stage for Alain's to absolutely mow down Florges with a powerful Flamethrower that scorched the mountainside. In response to this, Ash stopped walking for a moment to see Heliolisk throw a Thunderbolt at Trevor's Charizard. The ginger trainer appeared to give his Pokémon an order because his Charizard used its tail to send up some water and block the blow, only for Alain's to swoop in with Dragon Claw. Even if it was short, Ash was utterly engrossed by the battle.

"They're strong, aren't they?" Ash nearly jumped at the voice, whipping around. Leaning against the wall opposite him was the man with black hair and a trench coat. Now that he was up close, there was something familiar about the man and his smile, his brown eyes sparkling.

"You!" Ash quickly reacted. "I saw you during Dawn's match!"

"Did you pick up on her and Conway's strategy, then?" the man asked with a grin. As if on a reflex of trust, Ash nodded. "Good…that's good…"

"Who are you?" Ash asked, his gaze narrowing just a little. The man appeared to breathe in before responding to him.

"We'll save that for later, Ash."

"How do you…?"

"Don't battle," the man said sternly. This caused Ash to glare at him indignantly. "You're free to make your own choice, but this tournament is about to change irrevocably, and if you take part in your next battle…I fear there will be no way to revert that."

"Um…look, I don't know who you are, but what are you talking about?" Ash asked, now folding his arms across his chest in defiance. "It's just a battle."

"Yes, but-"

"Ash!" Serena suddenly called out. The raven haired trainer averted his gaze from the man to look at his girlfriend, standing slightly down the hall expectantly. "Alain and Trevor just won their battle. It's time to go."

"Be right there!" Ash called, turning back to the man. "Look…um…"

"Oh, Ash…you're just like I was at your age…" the man chuckled out, turning away with a light wave. "Oh well. Come see me after your battle. I'll be waiting."

"O…kay…" Ash vocalized as the man walked down the hallway. That had been such an awkward and weird conversation, he really wasn't sure which part was the strangest. Whatever strangeness there was about the conversation, however, melted away at the feeling of Serena's touch.

"Everything okay?" she asked kindly.

"Y-yeah…just weird," Ash answered, giving her a hesitant kiss on the cheek before taking her hand and walking towards the battlefield. "Let's win this."

"Mm," came the response. Coming out from off the battlefield were Alain and Trevor. Unlike after their own battle, Trevor had a spring in his step and even Alain was smiling a bit, offering a nod to Ash as they passed by. Ash nodded back, the words of that strange man still swirling in his head, causing Alain to look at him curiously but walk on. Finally, they reached the very edge of the entrance, and Ash and Serena's hands separated. He took that time to slap his face a little. This was no time to get distracted by something so strange.

"And entering the field now, we have four celebrities battling it out for the next round! In the blue corner, it's Kalos League Semifinalist Sawyer and Master Class competitor Miette!" Kalas roared to the crowd. Ash breathed in, adjusting his hat and he and Serena walked forward, towards the grassy field that was the stage for their battle. "And in the red corner, it's Ash and Serena! Let's get ready for a great battle, folks!"

"Clawitzer, come on out!"

"Your turn, Slurpuff!"

"Sylveon, let's go!"

"Hawlucha, I choose you!" All at once, the four Pokémon that would be battling were sent out. Ash directed his gaze across the field with a determined grin. It felt a little odd to be facing Sawyer again so soon, but at the same time, it was oddly relaxing. They were two friends, coming to understand each other further through battling. That man and his odd knowledge regarding Dawn, or his want to speak with him, or his cryptic message didn't mean a thing. All that mattered was the battle.

"We're not going down easy, Ash. Miette and I have a pretty great plan!" Sawyer said. Ash just nodded, turning to Serena, who also smiled with determination.

"Yeah, well so do we! We'll see which couple is the better one!" he told the green-haired boy in response. Sawyer seemed taken aback, but said nothing in return, focusing on the battle. Before the referee could lower the flag, Hawlucha approached Sylveon with his fist extended.

"Lucha?" he articulated. It took a moment for Sylveon to look up at Serena.

"Hawlucha's our partner today, okay, Sylveon?" she told her Pokémon with confidence. Sylveon nodded and smiled at Hawlucha, holding one of her feelers out to give him a fistbump. Then the referee lowered his flag.

"All right, Hawlucha, let's get this started with Karate Chop on Clawitzer!" Ash called. Hawlucha grinned and dashed forward, his fist glowing a bright white.

"Maneuver around it with Aqua Jet, Clawitzer!" Sawyer commanded. Clawitzer's body was wreathed in a veil of water, almost similar to when Greninja transformed, and then it shot off, zipping around the field in a zigzag to avoid detection. Ash's eyes followed it, as did Hawlucha, who stopped a moment.

"Sylveon, use Fairy Wind!" Serena ordered. Her voice echoed around the battlefield as Sylveon's feelers whipped around, creating the pink wind that blasted outward. At the same time, Slurpuff extended her hands and did the exact same move. The two attacks met in the middle of the field and rippled outward just as Clawitzer's Aqua Jet managed to bring it behind Hawlucha. Ash was waiting.

"Behind you, let's go!"

"Lucha ha!" Hawlucha cried, whipping around and bringing a powerful Karate Chop slamming down on Clawitzer's head. The Aqua Jet still seemed to affect him, because it pushed him back slightly, even if the Howitzer Pokémon staggered a bit.

"Now, let's use High Jump Kick!" Hawlucha's knee came sailing upward to slam into Clawitzer's jaw and send it sprawling backwards. Sawyer seemed slightly surprised by the quick movement, but his Pokémon managed to recover quite quickly with an annoyed expression.

"Let's slow Hawlucha down with Cotton Spore, Slurpuff," Miette called. The Fairy Wind attacks had dispersed at this point and now fluffy white patches of cotton were surrounding Slurpuff's figure. Then they raced away from her body and straight for Hawlucha. Before the Wrestling Pokémon could blink, they had surrounded him.

"Now, Ice Beam, Clawitzer!"

"Claw…" Clawitzer jetted forward a little and aimed its claw, firing out the same beam of frost that had taken Hawlucha down the last time they had battled.

"Cross your arms!" Hawlucha quickly did as commanded and the ice struck, beginning to freeze the spores, and Hawlucha with them. Ash looked over to Serena, and realized she was already on the move, ordering a Fairy Wind that scattered the Cotton Spore like petals in the wind. Hawlucha came out of it with a grin, the attack barely giving any damage to him while increasing his motivation to win, just as planned. Ash grinned over at his girlfriend, who nodded and threw her hand out.

"Sylveon, use Double Team and Swift!" she ordered. Sylveon opened her mouth and gave a cry as numerous copies of her appeared all over the field, covering up even Hawlucha from any decent sort of visibility. Each of them raised their feelers as bright golden stars appeared in the air.

"Ah, we need to break it apart. Use Dragon Pulse!" Sawyer said to Miette. She smirked at him, as though all of it were in hand. Ash wasn't going to give them the moment to relax or think they could.

"Hawlucha, get ready to roll!" Ash ordered with a fist. Even through the storm of Sylveon, now being taken down by some sharp-shooting Energy Balls from Slurpuff and the powerful Mega Launcher powered Dragon Pulse, joining with the pink to make a weird purple glow, Ash could see Hawlucha nod. Then Sylveon's feelers whipped out, sending all of the stars cascading with them. The lack of clones caused the star barrage to be much less than it could have been, but Ash had no problem with that. "Now, use X-Scissor!"

"Luchacha!" Hawlucha leapt up into the air, crossing his hands as they glowed a bright purple before sailing through the stars. Neither Clawitzer nor Slurpuff could make a move within the barrage and Hawlucha sliced through both with his powerful move, sending them off balance. Slurpuff bounced along, but recovered relatively quickly.

"Well, we're not taking that. Time for our second well-planned strategy. Slurpuff, use Psychic!" Slurpuff's eyes glowed blue and suddenly, both Hawlucha and Sylveon were lifted into the air. All of Sylveon's copies vanished as she and her partner were swirled through the air and then thrown unceremoniously towards Clawitzer, who was waiting with an open claw.

"Water Pulse!" Clawitzer's claw opened and a large sphere of water formed at its tip, firing out at the gathered pair. The second the attack made contact, it exploded and they both dropped to the ground. Ash would have called out, the same way Serena suddenly yelled for Sylveon, until he noticed that Hawlucha had grabbed Sylveon carefully and slowed his descent.

"Great job, Hawlucha! Now, let's take Slurpuff out quick with Karate Chop!" Ash cried. Hawlucha grinned just like his trainer and ran right for the Fairy type after placing Sylveon down.

"Intercept with Aqua Jet," Sawyer called confidently. The water spluttered back into life and Clawitzer shot towards Hawlucha, prepared to take Hawlucha out before he could take out its partner. Serena wasn't letting that happen though, and without even a word, their wordless partnership kicked in.

"Sylveon, combine Fairy Wind and Swift to keep Clawitzer out of the way!" she said proudly. Sylveon, having recovered from the earlier Water Pulse, pranced forward, snapping her feelers out and generating the stars that aimed quickly for Clawitzer. At the same time, the pink wind rippled out with the stars, tinging all of them with a pink dust that didn't fail to hit its mark. Clawitzer was sent off course, and Slurpuff was rendered useless under the attack until Hawlucha slammed his fist down upon her, smashing her into the ground.

"Slurpuff, no!" When the dust cleared from Hawlucha's attack, Slurpuff was completely out of the picture, knocked out on a crater in the ground.

"Slurpuff is unable to battle!" the referee called. Ash gave a fistpump as Serena cheered a little. It only lasted a second, both knowing that the battle wasn't over yet. There was still Clawitzer to deal with.

"Serena, I have an idea, but it'll require a bit of work from Sylveon," he said to his girlfriend, already thinking about how to quickly end this next stage of the battle.

"You know me and Sylveon are up for it," Serena assured him with a light pat of his shoulder.

"Awesome, then Hawlucha, run right at Sylveon. Time to get some air!" Ash cried out. Despite the rather unorthodox order, Hawlucha ran right for his companion in battle. Serena seemed to understand what he was going for and she threw her hand out once more.

"Use your feelers to toss Hawlucha into the sky!"

"Sylvie!" Sylveon acted instantly, her feelers whisking themselves over to Hawlucha, wrapping him up, and then tossing him upward. As soon as he had gained enough altitude, Sylveon let go and Hawlucha slipped into a freefall.

"You're right where we want you, Ash. Use Ice Beam!" Sawyer commanded. Hawlucha aimed its claw upward as the Ice Beam began to coalesce before firing outward powerfully, just as it had before. Ash was ready this time.

"Now spin, and use Flying Press!" Hawlucha twisted one of his wings and began to spin in midair, the buffet of air granting him some room from the Ice Beam, but keeping him on track to hit Clawitzer. Once he was sure he was safe, Hawlucha's wings snapped outward as he went for a full body attack on Clawitzer.

"Take him out with Water Pulse!"

"Not if we can stop it! Sylveon, snap the claw closed with your feelers." Sylveon proved to be faster than Clawitzer and her feelers closed around the claw where the Water Pulse was forming and it exploded inward at the same exact moment that Hawlucha slammed into Clawitzer, stirring up all the dust on the ground. Ash waited a moment, hoping for a favorable result, and moments later Hawlucha leapt back with a proud expression.

"Clawitzer is unable to battle!" the referee called back as the dust cleared and showed Sawyer's Pokémon knocked out. "The victors of the battle are Ash and Serena!"

"Yes!" Ash cheered out. Hawlucha quickly ran over, holding up his fist to his trainer. He quickly bumped it in victory while the crowd cheered. Next to him, Serena was hugging Sylveon and stroking her fur. "We did it, Serena!"

"Yeah!" There was a brief, almost magical, moment where Ash wanted to grab her and kiss her in front of the entire crowd, but the moment passed when he realized just how embarrassing that would be. He opted for a brief hug, even if that was nearly as embarrassing. Once he drew back, he took a moment to look at Serena's dazzling face before returning Hawlucha and walking off the field. Serena was right behind him.

"Thanks, Serena…you were great out there," he said as they walked back into the hallway. She said nothing; then again, she didn't need to. Maybe they had only been dating a short time, but Ash felt they had been through so much already that they understood every miniscule meaning between each other. Maybe he was fooling himself, but Ash knew he'd never give up Serena for anything.

"Good job, you guys," Clemont said. Ash looked up, noticing that the blond-haired inventor and his partner were approaching them. Just beyond, Ash caught sight of Bonnie and Mairin. So too, did Serena, it seemed.

"Why are Bonnie and Mairin out here?" she asked. "Oh, and thanks, Clemont."

"After Trevor's battle, he, Shauna and Tierno went to get some lunch and I think Alain said something about using the restroom," Clemont informed them. "With you two battling, they decided to wish me luck by walking me here since there was no one else other than Dawn. You know Bonnie and how she can get…"

"So true…" Serena giggled out in response. "Well, good luck on your match, Clemont. We'll be rooting for you!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll win it!" Ash encouraged his friend, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks, Ash," Clemont said before Ash drew away and the inventor continued on. Once he had gone to step onto the battlefield, Ash grabbed Serena's hand and they proceeded down the hallway.

"You did battle well." Ash suddenly stopped, jerking Serena back with him. He really shouldn't have been surprised; the man did say he'd be waiting for him after all. "I'm proud of how easily you commanded the battlefield."

"Ash…who is this…?" Serena asked. She sounded worried, and he didn't blame her. He did let go of her hand though, and stepped forward towards the man, who was smiling softly at him.

"I don't know," came the answer. "You said this tournament was about to change before I went to battle. Well, I battled and nothing changed. So, why did you say something like that? And who are you?"

"I'm…" the man started to say before sighing loudly. Then he began to chuckle, all while rubbing the back of his head. "Man, this is harder than I thought…What do you say to your kid after over a decade?"

"Huh?" Ash's arms went limp at his side and he stared blankly ahead. Had he heard correctly? Or was he just interpreting the conversation wrong? That had to be it, because he could swear that this man had just called him…his kid… "Wait…what are you…saying?"

"Ash?" Serena asked, her voice filled with even more worry. "Is…is this…?"

"I'm sorry, Ash…" the man said. He really did sound apologetic, as though he couldn't find the right words to say. "I…I came here with the intention of reuniting with you, telling you so many things but I feel so awkward."

"This whole conversation is awkward…" Ash couldn't help but comment. The man nodded his head, as if he was acknowledging the point. "So…just tell me who you are instead of beating around the bush! And while you're here, tell me why you are, too."

"All right, all right! Geez, you're as headstrong as I was, too," the man said with his hands held up in surrender. "But still…I'm glad to see you've grown so well. You see…well, I'm Jack Ketchum and I'm…"

"…dad?" The response was involuntary. Like a switch going on in the brain, the words and images before him connected into one. Ash nearly stumbled backwards but was held up by Serena. As he stared over the man before him, over Jack, he suddenly felt like he was looking in an older mirror. His eyes were almost the same, his hair, and those marks on his cheeks. Ash wasn't quite sure if he could trust it or not, but there was no doubt in his mind, not when seeing the man grin at him with such familial love: Jack Ketchum, this man, was most certainly his father. "But…you…my dad disappeared years ago…a training journey or…"

"That's…true," Jack admitted with a nervous laugh. Ash's head was swimming, unsure what to make of all this. What he wanted for the moment was to just sit down and think things through, and he rarely wanted to do that. Serena, on the other hand, had no problem.

"If you're really Ash's father," she spoke up, coming to stand in front of Ash like a shield, "then why are you here? Why now? How do we know we can trust anything you say when you're just-"

"You've grown quite lovely, Serena," Jack suddenly interjected. Serena stepped back at that, herself. "Quite the young lady you've become, and I can understand your concerns. If someone random came up to me and told me something earth-shattering, I wouldn't be sure whether to believe it either. You're very astute."

"Th-that's beside the point!" Serena said, holding a shaky finger out. Ash's face solidified itself into a frown, and he was able to step forward to stand strongly by his girlfriend's side.

"It is," Jack agreed. He stopped leaning on the wall and looked at the both of them. "Truth be told, I came here because I wanted to see my son again, before things took a turn for the worse. Well…that and I wanted to ask for your help, but I won't push that."

"Help? With what?" Ash asked. He couldn't help himself. It had nothing to do with whether the man was his father or not, but that someone needed his help. That instantly triggered something inside him.

"I'll spare you the details, but I told you that the tournament was about the take a major change…because the president is about to be assassinated, and I want to prevent that."

"Like you can! Use Frenzy Plant!" Ash and Serena's bodies acted faster than possible, both reaching for their pokeballs. In a flash of light, both Greninja and Braixen emerged. Within the same time, great, barbed roots emerged from around the hallway. Not as devastating as the damage in Lumiose City, but with stone chunks flying off the walls, the Pokémon moved to protect the people. Greninja sliced through one side with Cut while Braixen burned the others with Flamethrower.

"All right, who's there? !" Ash demanded. All thoughts of his father were slowly being pushed from his mind, his battle senses on alert.

"DARC…" Jack said simply, walking into the hall. "You'd best show yourself before I have to make things ugly."

"Who's DARC? Or what?" Serena asked.

"That's what I'd like to know…" Ash mumbled. His head swiveled on his shoulders, eyes flitting around the hallway to look for their sudden assailant. The voice sounded so familiar, almost in the same vein that Jack's voice did. A memory from the past. "Come on out and show us who you are!"

"I'd rather blast you to pieces first," the familiar voice responded. "Drapion, stand by for battle!"

 _Stand by for battle…_ The words rang in Ash's ears, and he heard his heart stop. He felt his blood slow. Jack telling him that he was his father was nothing, that was an easy pill to swallow; one he could have time to register later. But this one…

 _Stand by for battle…_ It couldn't be…he wouldn't…

"Paul? Is that you?" Ash asked, a mixture of surprise, fear, and anger filling his voice. He didn't have to wait long for the answer. A bright light burst forward, showing the very same Drapion he had battled yesterday as its trainer came out of the shadows, drawing all three of their attentions to him. The boy in question, the mysterious Pol, removed his sunglasses as he did so, revealing the striking eyes that Ash knew all too well, even without the purple hair that was now peeking outside of his beanie cap.

"Yeah…and how the hell do  _you_  know my real name?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes, this was a long chapter, but in my defense, a lot kinda happened. Reports on a fire on a laboratory. The tag battle portion of the competition. Jack reveals himself in an awkward conversation (because, let's face it, how would that not be awkward). And then the identity of Pol is revealed as…dun dun dun, Paul! (You all guessed at that) And he doesn't even know Ash! There's a lot I'm throwing at you here, and the plot is about to fly off now thanks to this chapter. As for the two fights I chose to show this chapter, they each have a reason. The first is easy to guess…the second…not until the next few chapters. Note, however, that from here the story, like the tournament, will irrevocably change.
> 
> How will Ash handle this? How will Serena handle this? What will happen to the president? And what role does Ash's father have to play? All this and more next time!
> 
> I look forward to all of your words on this, and I hope this story is living up to your expectations so far. Until the next chapter, please remember to Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	6. A Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 6!

Chapter 6

A Chase

Too many thoughts were swimming in Ash's head. So many that any normal person would have a hard time staying upright.

Standing just a few feet away from him was his father. The father that had disappeared…well…he wasn't exactly sure when. It was definitely sometime after he had met Serena, or so he could presume from his words. That hardly mattered in the space of the moment, because Ash had all but admittedly forgotten his father. His mother had done such a great job of raising him without his father that he had no need for one. And once he started his journey…well, that seemed to be that. Now that he was standing before him though, Ash had to wonder just where his father had been all this time, and what his true motive for coming here was. It was a mind-boggling situation for sure. He was glad to have Serena by his side for that particular revelation.

She couldn't help with the second one, though.

Ash didn't expect Paul to be standing in front of him, even if he was dressed slightly differently. The Pokémon were all the same, though, as was the catchphrase that allowed him to identify him. Most of all, he didn't expect the boy to have next to no memory of him. Their rivalry had been too fierce for either one of them to just forget it so easily. Even to this day, Ash looked back on their final battle as his greatest match, the one that probably made him into the trainer he was today.

It was a good thing that Ash wasn't a normal person. That allowed him to step forward, Greninja acting as his temporary bodyguard.

"Paul, it's me, Ash," he said confidently. There was still some slight turmoil in his mind over why the purple-haired trainer had forgotten him so easily, but he wasn't going to let it affect him all that much.

"I know who  _you_  are, but I don't know how you know who  _I_  am," Paul insisted with a glare. He still wasn't removing his cap, but his eyes glared over at him, almost piercing the space between them.

"Come on, you can't have forgotten me! We were rivals! We pushed each other! We-"

"Yeah, great for you. Cross Poison, let's go!" Surprised by the ruthlessness in Paul's sudden attack on them, Ash stepped back, but quickly clenched his fist.

"Greninja, use Cut!"

"Nin!" Greninja shouted, summoning his white blade of light and slashing through the purple cross shaped attack like it was nothing.

"I don't know how you forgot me, but it looks like I'll have to make you remember," Ash said sternly. Nothing else was coming to matter. His father was there, but that could be dealt with later. Right now it was about Paul, and the fact that he was outright attacking him. "And the best way to do that is through a battle!"

"Ash!" Serena called warningly, but for that brief moment, he ignored her. This was between the two of them.

"Greninja, use Aerial Ace!" he shouted. Greninja's fist glowed white and he jumped towards the Drapion in the hall before slamming down on its head.

"So, the Horde Battle wasn't a fluke…" Paul commented with a nasty smirk stretching his face. "Interesting…let's see if you're as good as the news reports say, or if you're just another path-"

"Water Shuriken!" Ash interrupted him. Greninja clasped at his side and tossed the watery blades right at Drapion. "You should know it wasn't a fluke! I'll just remind you!"

"Ash…" He stopped at the sound of his father's voice, barely missing the sight of Drapion's tail knocking aside the shuriken. "This isn't the place. There's no time."

"But he's-" Ash was unable to complete what he wanted to say. He felt a tightness around his legs that was slowly working its way up his body. Suddenly, his arms were snapped to his side, telling him that something was incredibly wrong. Looking down and around, Ash saw his body along with those of Greninja, Braixen, Serena and his father were surrounded by purple tendrils that were restricting movement. He recognized the move, but couldn't quite place what it was called.

"Keh heh heh…you're already failing at your mission, Paul? That's all too…what's the word you use? Pathetic?" cackled a voice. Ash looked around to see a man approaching from the path that led to the stands. As he got closer, Ash could see he was a man of wide girth, a bag of some snack held in one arm while he held a pokeball in another. Preceding him was a wicked looking Trevenant.

"Who asked you, Cedric? !" Paul snapped angrily. Ash kept his eyes on him. He was acting so different…well, not different; he was mostly the same as he was when they first met. That was what was strange, though.

"Keh heh, carry out your mission, Paul. The others are waiting, and we've planned too deliberately for you to be hung up on this boy," the fat man, Cedric, told him. Still keeping his watch on Paul, Ash struggled in vain against the hold of what he now recognized as Forest's Curse. Still, he saw the annoyance and frustration leak into Paul's face as he called back his Drapion and a Torterra that was evidently out of sight.

"Fine…Just take care of them, then."

"Of course…keh heh…wouldn't do to have interference." The man ended his statement by shoveling some chips in his mouth. Serena blanched. "Oh, Jack…or is it Red? Could never keep track of your code name system…though I'm not surprised you came to interfere. Tell me, how did you find out about our plans? I'd be most interested."

"By listening to something other than my own stomach growling, Cedric," Jack replied and somehow Ash could tell his father was smirking.

"Oh, you're funny. Squeeze them 'til they pop, Trevenant."

"No way! Greninja, use Aerial Ace!" Ash yelled. All at once, every single one of Greninja's limbs glowed and he spread them all outwards, breaking the bonds of the Forest's Curse around him. He dropped, but the second his webbed feet hit the ground, he was racing forward and using Cut to have them all go free. Ash quickly landed on his feet and made sure to catch Serena as Greninja did the same for Braixen.

"Who's this guy?" she asked of him, but he figured it was rhetorical, considering he had no answer.

"Cedric, a member of DARC, like Paul," Jack answered, raising his voice.

"Okay, and what's DARC, exactly?" Ash felt the need to ask. The answer, or what was closest to one, didn't come from Jack.

"Take your pick of acronyms, but for right now…keh heh, let's just say it means Despair and Regretful Cries!" Cedric responded gleefully. "Trevenant, use Horn Leech!"

"Trev!" Trevenant's top began to glow green as its numerous spindly legs scuttled along the ground, aiming right for Greninja and Braixen. Ash opened his mouth, but Serena shook her head, tossing a pokeball as she did so.

"Sylveon, use Fairy Wind!" Sylveon emerged, looking slightly surprised at being called out again so soon. Regardless, she whipped her feelers and sent the attack rippling towards Trevenant. It provided a momentary distraction. "Now, Flamethrower, Braixen!"

"Brai brai!" Braixen cried, snapping her wand out to create a guttural torrent of flame that impacted with Trevenant's eye.

"Ash, you need to go after Paul!" Serena then insisted. "I can handle things here, but if they're going after the President…"

"Right, I'll leave it to you, Serena! Meet up with me when you're done!" Ash called. He looked to Greninja, who appeared to get the message and ran forward. Cedric attempted to intercept them.

"Oh, there's no chance of you-oof!" It had been like a bullet: a Raichu blazing out of nowhere to slam Cedric in the stomach. The large man slammed into a wall on the other side as a loud cheer erupted from the stadium, allowing Ash access past him. Greninja was at his side, and so were Jack and the Raichu a couple seconds later.

"You have a Raichu?" Ash asked of him. His father grinned down at him, and Ash would have loved to ask more, but knew it wasn't the time. The two pelted down the hallway quickly.

"This way," Jack said, turning down another offshoot. Ash noticed that it led to a long stretch of stairs upward, likely to the upper area of the stands. The cries quieted down for a moment as they began their ascent. Greninja and Raichu acted as vanguard during their ascent. "Are you certain Serena will be all right? Cedric is a difficult foe for the best of trainers."

"That doesn't matter," Ash assured him, sparing a glance to the older man. "If there's a tough opponent, all of us work together and do our best to pull through. She'll do what needs to be done, because she never gives up. Right, Greninja?"

"Gren," the Ninja Pokémon assured him with a nod. That made Jack chuckle.

"You really are just like I was at your age…full of optimism and drive."

"Okay…but we should talk later. I still think this is weird…" Ash noted. If he was entirely truthful, he still didn't fully trust the man who was his father, even if he happened to trust Team Rocket more than he should have.

"Fair enough, I can see how this is all unsettling…but I am on the level." Ash had no response, but he pulled up to a stop when Greninja leapt back. His eyes narrowed as vines suddenly erupted from the very spot where Greninja had been just moments before.

"Paul…come on out!" Ash roared, throwing up a fist. He heard no response at first, but saw as his old rival stepped out at the top of the stairs, standing right next to his Torterra.

"Ninja!" Greninja cried out. Ash was confused by the sudden cry, but when his partner tugged on his shirt, Ash turned around to see an advancing wall of puff coming at them.

"Oh…impressive. They mean to trap us," Jack noted amusingly. Ash wasn't sure what was so amusing about it, but Greninja looked ready to battle any opponent that came their way. So was Ash. "So, how many of you are here so far? Paul, Cedric, Mimi, right? Am I missing any?"

"It doesn't matter to you, Red," said a feminine voice. Ash thought he recognized the voice but couldn't remember where he'd heard it…at least until the girl with the facemask that had been Serena's first opponent stepped out. "We're not letting you move forward. That's  _our_  job."

 _Red?_  Ash questioned internally. His father's name was Jack, not Red…He'd heard a lot of weird names, but a color topped them all. Nevertheless, his father was speaking calmly, as though they weren't stuck in a rather tricky situation. "I thought Paul's job was to assassinate the president."

"No, I'm just here to stop pursuers," Paul said coldly. "Cedric just didn't want me to face you. Seemed to think I was no match for someone as pathetic as you."

"Well, I'm afraid he's right," Jack commented with a smirk. "You really aren't. Raichu, use Electric Field!"

"Churai!" Raichu screamed, only she sounded more guttural than most did. The entire field was suddenly brimming with a charge. Paul and Mimi were on the move, with Paul leaping onto Torterra, as Mimi backed up to avoid the range of the move. It wasn't much, but it did provide the mouse with an advantage. Jack stepped forward, or rather back towards Mimi.

"So, I had my intel wrong…it wasn't an assassination, but an abduction. Kudos to your deception, but here's where it ends. Ash, I trust you can handle Paul."

"You can count on me," Ash said affirmatively, turning back towards his rival while his father faced Mimi. "Bring it on, Paul. Greninja and I will match your challenge."

"I don't think so…there's a reason we trapped you on the stairs. Torterra, Stone Edge." The Continent Pokémon reared back (to which Paul was surprisingly able to balance himself) before slamming his forelegs down. Stones circled around its body, large and jagged, before firing down towards them on the stairs, more numerous than Ash had expected.

"Greninja, use Cut!" Ash called out. Greninja whipped out both of his blades at once and began to slice and dice rapidly at the incoming stones. They were more numerous than expected, and far too fast for Greninja to keep up with all of them. First it was just a single one nicking his shoulder, but then another smashed against his chest, and then his head. "Ah…Greninja, just focus. Full power!"

"Greninj!" Ash raised his hand into the air as Greninja did so too. Light and water swirled around them. Ash felt his senses become attuned, seeing the stones now flying at Greninja through his own eyes. Felt the torrent of water form into a giant shuriken on his back. They were ready for round two with the stones. Not even needing a command, Greninja whipped out his watery kunai and whipped around like water to beat back all of the stones in a much easier fashion than before.

"Man, we can't get ahead…" Ash mumbled under his breath. Sure, they were able to keep easy pace with the near infinite Stone Edges but they would have to actually push Torterra back to clear a way to the ultimate destination: the President's Box.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Ash turned as a loud roar pierced the air and a giant jet of flame rocketed into the cotton on the other end of the stairs. Ash grinned, knowing just who had arrived to help. The cotton was burned to crisps and the giant orange form of Alain's Charizard came soaring onto the stairs. It was a tight fit, but the Fire type made it work. The situation only got better when Ash saw the yellow shape flit out from atop Charizard and come crashing onto Torterra's head with a powerful Iron Tail.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called out from where he flipped away, the Continent Pokémon recovering.

"Glad you're here, Pikachu, but…"

"I found him when I came back from the restroom," Alain said, running onto the stairs. Mimi was pressed against the wall, having narrowly avoided the Flamethrower, and was too slow to catch him. "Seemed like he sensed you were in danger. I'm surprised they're giving you problems, Ash."

"They caught us off-guard," was Ash's sheepish answer. Alain nodded and came to stand by him while Charizard landed next to Greninja. "So…you just found us here?"

"Sort of. Pikachu was the one that heard you, somehow. I decided to help out. Didn't expect this," he growled angrily. With his words, he stepped forward, raising his fist. "What do you people want here?"

"Don't bother questioning them," Jack barked out. His words drew Alain's attention, though it seemed that Ash's father hardly cared. Under the circumstances, and despite his misgivings, Ash felt that was ultimately for the best. "They're here to stall, and if you want answers, they won't give you any."

"Then we just need to break through!" Ash proclaimed loudly.

"That's foolhardy…but it has its merit," his father concurred. "Can I trust you to handle the president, Ash?"

"Sure, but aren't you…?" Ash began, almost questioning his father's decision in this matter. If he wanted to protect the president, why would Jack leave it up to him? Why wouldn't he go instead? Much to his surprise, his father seemed to read his mind as Mimi finally got up from her position on the wall to face them, a shadow of her Pokémon in the darkness behind her.

"If you have me go ahead, I may be able to catch up, but if they lay any more ambushes, we're out of luck. If the two of you move on ahead, we stand a better chance. I can handle these two."

"No, you won't! Frenzy Plant, let's go!" Torterra once more reared back and slammed down. Pikachu jumped out of the way as a massive thorny vine came ripping out of the stones on the stairway. Ash and Greninja were already on the move.

"Greninja, use Cut! Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash quickly ordered. Greninja blitzed forward with his watery kunai slicing the Frenzy Plant into ribbons just as he had done against Sceptile in the League. Any branches that he missed, Pikachu beat away with Iron Tail. "All right, sorry, Paul. I'll have to make you remember me later, I guess. Aerial Ace!"

"Nin!" Greninja dismissed his knives as one of his fists glowed white. Then he closed the distance between himself and the purple-haired trainer to sink his fist into the boy's stomach. That recoil gave Ash and Alain the chance they needed to proceed onward, rushing past the bulky body of Torterra.

"No, don't let them get away!"

"Charizard, use Flamethrower to ward them off," Alain commanded. Despite the tight fit in the hallways, Charizard managed to angle his head backwards before letting loose a torrent of flame that cut off all approach to them for that moment. "We don't have much time before those flames go away. Let's get moving…to wherever we are."

"We need to save President Goodshow. Those people want to hurt him."

"Are they insane? The security around the president…it must be enormous after the League."

"Really? Well…that's what he told me. And the fact that people are trying to stop us tells me that my dad must be right," Ash said, keeping his gaze on the hall ahead of them. Alain gave him a wild look of surprise.

"Your father?" he asked. Ash could only smile sheepishly.

"Yeah…long story."

"Sounds it…" Alain concurred before both skidded to a stop. It was a rather grisly sight before them. Cheers were erupting around them, and if Ash turned his head just a little, he knew he'd be able to see the crowds and the stands below, watching the continuing match between Clemont and his opponents. Right in front of them, though, were no cheering individuals but a pair of bodyguards slammed into the wall. One of them had blood trailing behind him. Alain quickly ran to that one. "I'm no doctor, but I think they're alive."

"Wonder what did this to them…" Ash commented. Pikachu and Greninja were on high alert as the three of them stepped forward. "A Pokémon or…?"

"I don't know of any human with this kind of power," Alain spat as he straightened up. "The real question is how they were caught so off guard…"

"Those people are pretty sneaky. We were wrapped up in a Forest's Curse before we even knew it," Ash told him. Now that the initial shock had worn off, he could see that the door to the President's Box was slightly ajar, showing that someone had gone inside.

"I'm just saying that you'd think someone would have heard something. Unless it was sudden or an illusion of some sort." Alain looked deep in thought, but Ash was already on the move to the door, opening it to the sight of the President's Box. Like the outside, it looked almost untouched except for one area which was obvious the second the door was opened.

In the corner opposite them, Michael was slammed against a set of computers or other electrical equipment. Ash had no idea, not being an expert on those sorts of things. What he did know was that someone was hurt badly, and he needed to help. He walked forward, keeping instinctively low on account of the giant window that looked out over the stadium. From a gap, he could see Kalas sitting there, commentating on the battle below. It could have been his imagination, but his voice sounded shaken. Either way, Greninja stayed behind, keeping watch on the area while Ash and Pikachu made their way to Michael, who looked to be out cold. Alain came into the room following that.

"Is he all right?" the older trainer asked. Ash shook his head, not knowing much about medical condition or whatnot. Pikachu scooted forward and touched his tail to the unconscious man. Ash watched as he seemed to summon a little electricity to his cheeks, sending it through his tail and into the vice president. After a few tense seconds, Michael shot up, coughing loudly. Once the coughing stopped, he looked around wildly, gaze landing on the two trainers.

"Wh…where's the President?" he croaked out.

"Uh…" Ash voiced. He'd been so preoccupied with whether or not Michael was okay that he hadn't even bothered looking for the main reason they were here. After a quick look, he realized they were alone. Alain was looking too, but considering his head wasn't moving, it seemed he was focusing on one particular spot. "Not here. Sorry. What happened, exactly?"

"We were…ambushed," Michael expressed, rubbing a bruise on his forehead. "The chef came in for food. You know, so we wouldn't have to call for a break. President Goodshow went to grab his food when he was attacked by the chef. I tried to stop them, but they were fast."

"Did they use a Pokémon?" Alain asked, briefly looking away from the spot he was staring at. Michael nodded, struggling to stand. Ash reached out and offered a hand to him, which he took gratefully. Helping the man up, he seemed to struggle but righted himself by placing a hand on the wall.

"A Pidgeot, I think," was the answer. Ash frowned. It was unusual for a Pidgeot to be so strong as to knock someone out in one blow, but he supposed that it had gone up against humans and not Pokémon. "It grabbed the president and the chef ran off."

"What did he look like?" Ash demanded. If they were going to find the man that had kidnapped the president then he needed to know what they looked like. Unfortunately, Michael shook his head.

"I don't really know. He was wearing a chef's hat, but…I think…he had red hair? Maybe?"

"That's something," Alain noted, turning back to the spot he had been staring at. "They're probably going to escape through the top of the coliseum. It is an open-air stadium, after all."

"That's suicide!" Michael demanded before clasping at his chest, the wound from getting hit into the computers obviously acting up. Ash made to hold him up, but the vice president waved him off. "There are numerous security measures! If they try to escape that way, then the president will be harmed."

"We  _won't_  let it come to that," Alain growled out. Ash could only nod at that in total agreement. "They must have planned this quite well, knowing everything they could about the stadium's blueprints. That backdoor, it leads to the exterior of the stadium, yes?"

"Yeah, it's for a fire escape, just in case," Michael said simply. "The footing is slippery up there, though. The spray of the waterfalls and the narrow ledges. It's dangerous enough, even if they are planning on leaving by air. I should go with you."

"But you're hurt," Ash reprimanded him. Not that he was one to talk, he realized. If someone had taken his friends and wounded him, he'd be seeing red.

"I can manage."

"We can't have people holding us back, not if we want to get the president back," Alain reminded him. Michael nodded, and it seemed he was able to stand on his feet.

"No problem. I have my Hydreigon on me as well. So, shall we go?" Michael insisted. Alain looked conflicted, and Ash swiveled his gaze back and forth between the two older individuals. Eventually, Alain had no choice but to nod in acceptance and he called Charizard back to his pokeball, the lizard obviously unable to fit through the small room. With that done, the black-haired Mega trainer led their ragtag group towards the door that was practically concealed.

"Pikachu, Greninja, let's go!" Ash called to both of his Pokémon, drawing Greninja's attention. As the Ninja Pokémon turned to him, Alain threw the door open and led them forward. The vice president followed after and Ash and his Pokémon took up the rear. Before them was another set of stairs extending upward, but this one didn't seem to be blocked by any assailants and their group began to take the stairs three at a time. Still, something was on Ash's mind. His father had said that they wanted to  _assassinate_  the president. So, why was he being  _kidnapped_? Had plans changed? Or was his father's information faulty?

Or was he lying?

Alain was, naturally, the first to reach the top of the stairs and kick the door open. From the open door, light streamed in and the roar of waterfalls could be heard. Only seconds later saw Ash passing through the door onto the stone that made up the outer rim of the stadium, all to aesthetically give it an older look. To the side, Ash noticed a metal railing that led downward, but when he put his gaze over it, there was no one there.

"They must be further along," Michael said, but it sounded like he was gasping. "This stone plinth wraps around the stadium. For safety purposes."

"Sounds fine to me. Charizard, come on!" Alain tossed his pokeball again and Charizard emerged, skimming along under the view of the top of the stadium. Michael briefly staggered to the side, holding to the wall that prevented them from falling into the stadium. It was the other side that Ash was worried about, however, and he decided to help the vice president out by slipping underneath him as a support.

"Pikachu, Greninja, go on ahead and help Alain out. We'll be there in a minute," he told them with a strained grin. Pikachu looked worried about it, while Greninja sped ahead. It took a moment, but Pikachu soon acquiesced.

"Pikapika," he said before bounding off. Ash tightened his grip on Michael and the two began walking forward. It was slower than before, but it wasn't like they were moving at a Slugma's pace.

"Sorry," Michael expressed. "I just…I want to help the president before they take off with him. I owe him that much."

"No problem. We've all gotta stick together at times like this," Ash assured him as they took careful steps on the stone walkway. It wasn't long before Ash heard Charizard's roar. They must have caught up to their quarry.

"Charizard, Dragon Claw!" Alain was heard yelling. Ash finally rounded a curve to see Alain having tossed his hand forward. He also saw the man that Alain was facing. To Ash's eyes, the man looked oddly familiar with his red hair and a scar on his forehead. Facing front was a Pidgeot, but in his arms was an unconscious President Goodshow. Charizard was also flying forward at Pidgeot with green claws.

"Steel Wing," the red-haired man said coldly. Pidgeot shot forward, almost as quick as a jet plane, both wings glowing white as it slammed into Charizard and threw him off. Ash was surprised; Alain's Charizard rarely had such difficulty blowing off an attack.

"Let Mr. Goodshow go!" Ash yelled, finally in range. The man turned his head to look at him, only lingering a moment before turning his gaze away towards the sky in disinterest. "Pikachu use Electro Ball! Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

"Pika pika pika pika chu pi!" Pikachu cried, forming the crackling ball of electricity and sending it sailing towards the large Pidgeot. At the same time, Ash and Greninja both reached back, though only Greninja grabbed hold of his giant shuriken before tossing it. Both attacks slammed into Pidgeot's chest, making the avian sail back from the blow. The redhead appeared to contemplate his situation, looking directly at Ash.

"Too many problems…" he sighed out. "Pidgeot, Hurricane."

"Pidgaw!" it cried and as it stabilized itself, Pidgeot flapped its wings with a giant gust. Ash pitched to the side, as did Alain and Michael, gripping at the stadium's stone façade. Pikachu hunkered down as Greninja inched forward to grab him. Only Charizard was having a hard time battling through the gusts, prevented from moving any closer to the kidnapped Goodshow.

"G…Greninja," Ash gritted out. "Use Double Team, and Water Shuriken, normal style."

"G-gren…" Greninja concurred, shimmying along to place Pikachu down before crouching. Multiple copies of Greninja appeared all around the area, and each of them grabbed watery shuriken from their waist and tossed them at Pidgeot. A number of them disappeared in the wrath of the Hurricane, but quite a few found their mark and the attack ceased. Ash quickly righted himself and he and Greninja began running towards their foe.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash yelled, his feet pounding on the stone, making sure to not lose his footing. Greninja's limbs glowed white as he barreled along.

"Mirror Move," the redhead claimed, shifting Goodshow's body on his shoulder. Pidgeot flipped around and zipped right at Greninja, white streaks of wind blowing past its body. Then its beak came in contact with Greninja's fist. Both strained against each other and Ash took the moment to run right at the red-haired man. He emulated Greninja in that moment, punching right at the man. At the same time, Greninja's strength overcame his opponents and Pidgeot was sent flying backwards, barely able to right itself before it could slam into the stone.

Ash wasn't as lucky when the man's leg came out and slammed him in the stomach. He skidded backwards, clasping his chest from the pain, but felt it was nothing. That kick wasn't nearly as strong as Dalton's.

He didn't expect the Thunder, though. Recovering from the blow to his chest, Ash felt his hair stand on end and he looked up to see a cloud forming over he and Greninja's heads. It was over in seconds: Pikachu and Alain calling for him, the bolt of thunder raining down on both of them, he and Greninja gasping in pain until the transformation was canceled, leaving them on the stone plinth. Pikachu quickly ran to him; Alain wasn't far behind.

"What…was that?" Ash groaned out. "Greninja, are you okay…?"

"Nin…ja…" Greninja croaked out, which was enough for Ash in the moment. His whole body hurt, but was slowly recovering strength. At least, he had enough strength to look up and see an airship that most certainly hadn't been there before.

"Wait…I know him," Alain commented. Ash squinted his eyes to see the sudden airship and who was atop it. Focusing in, he noticed the form of the boy that had faced Alain and Trevor just a couple rounds earlier, his goggles and hat concealing himself, with a Kecleon and his Ampharos by his side. Ash had no problem figuring out that it was the Ampharos that had attacked him and Greninja.

"The Kecleon…it must have cloaked the airship," Michael said. "No wonder they could break through our defenses."

"Well, they won't get away with it," Alain growled. "Charizard, Thunder Punch!"

"Pidgeot, respond in kind," the redhead said as the airship moved close enough, but not enough to be seen within the stadium. Ash had to wonder just how well they had planned all of this. Pidgeot sailed through the air at Charizard and its wing crackled with electricity. Angling differently, Pidgeot avoided Charizard's attack entirely and nailed it with that electric wing. Charizard began to spiral downward. "Thank you. Let's fly."

"No! You're not…going…anywhere…" Ash groaned out, barely bringing himself to his knees. The man didn't even spare him a glance. Pidgeot came to hover just below him, and with nary a word, the man jumped on him. The Bird Pokémon then flapped upwards towards the airship which appeared to halt before pulling back slowly.

"Vice President, can you contact your security forces?" Alain asked. Michael appeared to shake his head. Ash, meanwhile, tried to stand before falling onto his butt.

"I'd have to go all the way back, and we've no time for that. We're near the end of matches for the day so things are on a shift change, too. They planned this well," Michael chuckled out, almost with a twisted admiration. "We've no time. We need to pursue and rescue the president. Your Charizard can take the both of us there, correct?"

"Hey, I can help, too!" Ash protested. Alain looked at him with a frown.

"You and Greninja look exhausted. We can handle this. Charizard!" Alain cried out. With a great roar, Charizard managed to fly upwards and to a good enough level for both Alain and Michael to jump on. "We'll be back soon."

"Wait…" Neither of the two older males listened as Charizard shot right off for the airship. Ash groaned and pulled himself back up against the stone. Maybe they were right. "Pikachu, Greninja, I know I can't go after them, but that Pidgeot was pretty strong, and this is the president's life we're talking about."

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked with tilted ears.

"Send Clemont and Serena a signal." That was all he needed. Pikachu's cheeks lit up, and as Greninja tossed a water Shuriken into the air, so too did Pikachu make his Thunderbolt rage. Ash hoped they'd get the message.

* * *

"Luxray, Wild Charge!" Clemont commanded. Bursting with electricity, his trusted Pokémon blasted forward. His partner's Pokémon was down, and only a Masquerain was left against them. That didn't last long as Luxray's attack slammed into the opponent, who barely managed to fire off a Signal Beam that completely missed. Once the bug flew backwards, Luxray leapt back, hunkering down from the recoil. Everything was fine, however, as Masquerain was down.

"Masquerain is unable to battle! Clemont and Marie are the winners!" the referee called confidently.

"Yes! Thanks! You were really great out there after my Ledian fell," his partner, a relatively cute girl with curly fuchsia hair said.

"No problem! But we may be opponents tomorrow," he said, reaching a hand over to shake hers. She grinned at him and decided to run off the field. Clemont felt rather proud. Even with his companion's stumbling, he was able to relatively single-handedly pull out a victory. Sighing to himself, he looked over the battlefield and adjusted his glasses.

Something felt wrong, now that he was out of the heat of the battle, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. For one, he hadn't heard any of his friends cheering, despite the both of them wishing them luck. That was unusual, since Ash was one of the most vocal supporters he knew. More than that, he hadn't even heard Bonnie, who was, if possible, more vocal than Ash. It was possible that she had gone for ice cream with Mairin after seeing him off, but he would have thought she didn't want to miss her big brother's match. Still, it was more a quibble than anything, and easily brushed off. She could have easily been occupied with eating said ice cream, after all. However, his feelings of trepidation increased a hundred fold as he began to turn off the battlefield. Just as he went to leave he saw a watery star fly up beyond a certain point before breaking into blue sparkles by a massive bolt of lightning. To any spectator, it would have looked like fireworks…but Clemont knew better. Or so he thought.

So, he turned right away and ran as fast as he could off the field. His breath shortened way too quickly, but he decided to pump his legs faster. Something was going on; he could feel it in his bones.

"Um…Clemont?" the voice of Marie called as he ran past her, but he didn't pay attention to her, continuing down the hall.

"Braixen, Sylveon, no!" he heard Serena yell.  _I knew it_ , he thought darkly. Gripping Luxray's pokeball closer to himself, he pelted down, trying to keep a control over his sides seizing up. Serena and Braixen soon came into view. The Fox Pokémon was sprawled on the ground, with some purple tendrils emerging from the ground underneath her. Sylveon was meanwhile being called back by a red beam of light.

"Luxray, sorry, but use Wild Charge!" Clemont roared, sending the Gleam Eyes Pokémon out once more. Luxray's body blazed with electricity even before he touched the ground, roaring towards the Trevenant that Clemont now saw. The man behind the Trevenant seemed to widen his eyes as his Pokémon was slammed into. "Serena, what's going on? I saw a Water Shuriken and Thunderbolt."

"Ash? !" Serena asked in worry, but her gaze soon focused. "These guys were trying to assassinate the president. Ash and…his father, they went to stop them while I dealt with him, but he's tough."

"So, they're the bad guys then. Who are you?"

"Keh heh, it's the inventor boy…Clime would probably love to meet you…" the man cackled out before shoving some chips into his mouth. "And your sister. She was the one with that, what's it called, Zygarde?"

"Leave Bonnie out of this!" Clemont yelled. He had no idea who this man was, but he knew that he sickened him, even bringing up the thought of his sister. The man's eyes widened curiously.

"Oho! Guess someone has a weak spot. None of my concern, though," he said giddily. "I'm done here. Thank you for the amusement, little girl, inventor boy, keh heh…keh heh heh heh!"

"Braixen, stop him with Fire Spin!" Braixen struggled to her feet but was too late to make a move. The man grabbed hold of his Trevenant as the Elder Tree Pokémon vanished like a wisp on the air. The flame column still spurted upward but touched nothing but air. Clemont was left staring at the vanishing spot with concern. An ill feeling was settling into his bones, as though something was all too wrong. The way he had mentioned his sister, and being part of a group trying to assassinate the president…Clemont only realized how lost in his thoughts he was when Serena shook him lightly. "Clemont, you said that Ash sent a signal?"

"Yeah, it looked kind of like the signals we used in the Kalos Team Tournament to let each other know where we were," Clemont answered, his mind still lingering on the man's words.

"Then let's go," Serena said, grabbing his arm and beginning to pull him along. It was so unlike her to be worked up enough to actually drag him, but when he realized the gravity of the situation, that Ash might be in danger, it made sense. To that, he decided to pick up his pace, as difficult as it was. Clemont's mind whirled along with his feet.

"You said Ash's father was here?" Clemont asked. "I had no idea he even knew his father. I mean, he never talks about him."

"I know, but I'm sure he was just as surprised," Serena commented. "I know I was."

Clemont could only give a slight grunt at that, part exertion, part agreement. Scuff lines began to mark the hallway leading towards a set of stairs, and Clemont figured it was the signs of a recent battle, which he quickly pointed out. They were about to turn down the stairs when Clemont was certain he heard Dawn's voice calling out. To that end, the pair of them stopped.

"There you are!" her voice yelled down the hall, and sure enough, the pair of blondes saw Dawn approaching with a waving hand, Piplup waddling along at her feet. "Have you guys seen Pikachu? I was so busy watching Clemont's battle that I looked over and noticed Pikachu was missing. The others haven't come back yet, so I wasn't able to ask them…"

"Pikachu probably went to find Ash," Serena noted. That was the obvious answer to Clemont, and made the most sense. But he was more worried about something else.

"But Bonnie…she and Mairin weren't back yet?"

"I thought they were going for ice cream…" Dawn noted. That was true, but Clemont reran his reasoning and couldn't see how Bonnie would completely miss his battle. Serena took momentary charge with the simplest of suggestions.

"Let's just find Ash," she said. There was a slight murmur of agreement at that and the now-trio ran forward towards the stairwell. The second the stairs came into view, it made the whole area look like a battle zone. Scorched walls, broken stones, and a man standing on the stairs returning a Raichu to its pokeball.

"Jack," Serena said, though she didn't sound particularly happy. The black-haired man, Jack, turned and seemed to smile at Serena.

"I'm glad you're all right, Serena," he said. "I'm sorry. We were held on the stairs here so I sent Ash on ahead while I took care of them. They weren't a challenge, but the girl, Mimi, she used Cotton Spore to obscure my vision and render Raichu's attacks useless without a clear target after they appeared to get some confirmation of acquiring targets…which is odd…"

"I thought the president was going to be assassinated," Clemont said sternly. He had a feeling that this was Ash's father, but the conflicting information made things ring false in his mind.

"So did I…" Jack answered. "What happened to Cedric?"

"He disappeared," Serena told him. Next to her, Dawn looked beyond confused but started to follow as Serena began running up the stairs. "But we think Ash is in trouble."

"I sent him after the president. By now he should…" Jack trailed off, his lips stretching into a thin, and rather displeased, line. "Let's go."

"Go where? Guys, what's going on?" Dawn asked as Piplup quickly hopped onto Dawn's head. "Is there something going on?"

"Um…talk as we run?" Serena asked with a nervous expression. Dawn nodded, but Clemont paled; did they really have to run? Apparently they had little choice in the matter since Jack was already running up the stairs quickly. Serena and Dawn followed right after while Clemont took up the back, but managed to keep even pace with them. As they did so, Serena filled Dawn in on the basics. Clemont was surprised the girl didn't have a bigger reaction when they reached the top of the stairs and saw the knocked out bodies.

"Okay…too much to take in…" Dawn finally said, exhibiting signs of a delayed reaction. The roar of the crowd in the stadium was loud and Clemont chanced a brief glance to see the trainers down below. Reeree's Pangoro had managed a powerful Arm Thrust on its opponent.

"Ladies, Clemont, we'll talk about all of this later, I promise. But right now, Ash and the president are priorities," Jack barked back at them. That quickly got each of their heads on straight and they continued on, through the president's box. Clemont was surprised at how easily Kalas was commentating when they were sidling right past him, even if he briefly glanced back. None of that mattered when they hit the next set of stairs through a door that light was streaming through. Even Clemont felt his fatigue at running wasn't affecting him as much as usual; though a slight acrophobia struck him when they left the security of the stairs and he gripped at the stone façade of the stadium.

"Clemont, where did you see those signals from Ash?" Serena asked.

"A little further along," he stated. Up ahead, Jack nodded and the four of them carefully made their way along the stone plinth. Looking up (because there was no way he was looking down), he saw an airship, or what looked like part of one flying over the waterfalls and towards the ravines on the other side.

"Ash!" cried Serena, and Clemont could finally look to see his friend approach her boyfriend. He looked pretty roughed up, along with Greninja.

"They took the president!" were the first words out of Ash's mouth. "I don't know why but, there was a man with red hair and then I was attacked by that trainer, Clime, from a cloaked airship, and-ow!" Ash's body seemed to still have slight lingering effects from whatever words he'd spoken.

"Not good…" Jack gritted out. "Of course she's with them today…"

"Uh, what are you talking about, Ash's dad?" Dawn asked, looking overwhelmed by whatever was going on. Jack didn't answer them, but strode over to his son and crouched down to pick him up.

"Are you all right to walk?" he asked. Ash nodded, but looked very confused.

"Yeah…but what about the president?"

"I'd rather get you to safety first, Ash," was the stern response. "If they kidnapped him, it means they won't hurt him, and it would take time for me to get to that airship anyway. I'd rather have my people on it."

"But…we can't let that happen!" Clemont protested. Jack turned, as did both Serena and Dawn, to look at him in surprise. "He's the president of the Pokémon League! And I'm a Gym Leader! I can't just let someone kidnap him and leave it to someone else to rescue him. I have a duty."

"Duty's well and good, but-" Jack began to remonstrate the boy, but underneath his shoulder, Ash seemed to straighten with a smile. Unsure of what his best friend was doing, Clemont watched as Ash grabbed a pokeball from his belt and tossed it to him.

"Alain and the vice president are up there, too. Take Noivern and help 'em out, Clemont," Ash responded. Clemont smiled, glad that Ash had his back on this one, but he still looked to the boy's estranged father for approval. The man's eyes were narrowed, as though he looked disturbed by the notion.

"Go…but keep your eyes peeled, and don't underestimate them," Jack stated. Clemont still wasn't sure who "they" were, but he nodded all the same, throwing Noivern out of his pokeball. The large bat looked a little confused for a moment but Clemont just patted him on the head and jumped on. He got the clue after that. "DARC is a wily bunch, so make sure you come back safe!"

"Uh, o-okay!" Clemont assured him. "Noivern, let's find that airship!"

"Good luck. We'll be waiting, Clemont. Help him as much as you can, Noivern!" Ash called out, though it sounded a little like grunting. Noivern flapped his wings jubilantly and then shot upward. Clemont took a moment to steady himself, screaming a little and fixing his now-askew glasses. Once Noivern finished rising and started flapping forward, clearly using soundwaves to detect it, Clemont calmed down and focused on the destination they were heading for. For a moment, he looked back and saw Jack and Serena helping Ash along while Dawn looked confused even if she helped Greninja up, but he couldn't help that, no matter how weird the situation was.

That thought was bolstered by a roar up ahead.

"Vern!" Noivern cried out, as if informing Clemont that they were getting close. To that, Clemont shakily grasped one of his own pokeballs as the sight of the airship, one large enough to allow people to stand atop it but small enough that it was relatively undetectable even without cloaking, approached them. Surrounding it was Alain's flying Charizard and a Hydreigon, aiming for an Ampharos and a Pidgeot on the deck.

"Noivern, use Boomburst!" Clemont cried. He may not have been the Pokémon's trainer, but Noivern appeared to grin, happy to carry out the order nonetheless. From his ears, Noivern sent a turret of visible noise right at the pair of opposing Pokémon (or, Clemont presumed that the Hydreigon was friendly given its position next to Charizard). On the deck, the boy, Clime, turned with a frown, even if his eyes were unseen beneath the hat and fogging up goggles.

"Ampharos, Signal Beam!" Ampharos turned and from the jewel on its forehead fired a light purple beam, mixed in with flecks of blue. The attack collided with the Boomburst and exploded, drawing everyone's attentions but Alain's.

"Use Thunder Punch on Pidgeot!" Alain called, grasping his fist tightly. Charizard flew forward, his fist crackling loudly as he sailed for Pidgeot. Noivern finally drew close enough and Clemont sucked in a breath before jumping off towards the deck. He landed on his feet, though it sent a shudder through his body that was rather uncomfortable before he tossed out Chespin's pokeball.

"Oh, dear, we're outnumbered now. Pidgeot, it's time. Mega Evolve!" the red-haired man opposite them said. As he did so he reached for a necklace hanging around his neck that contained a keystone and a small, straight wooden object. He clasped the keystone and bright light shined forth from Pidgeot. Through the haze of light, Clemont could see the man reach for the other object and touch it to his lips.

"Chespin, use Pin Missile!" Clemont decided to call out. He couldn't do anything about the transformation, but he could still attack the one just waiting around. Chespin's spines glowed white before firing off the green projectiles towards the waiting Ampharos.

"Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse!" the vice president called. Hydreigon reared back, and from all three heads fired the purple, draconic beam at Ampharos. Clime turned his head to the incoming attacks.

"Light Screen," he commanded and a chill ran down Clemont's spine. He couldn't explain it, but he feared for the direction of the fight in that moment. The Dragon Pulse and Pin Missile struck against the shield, but Ampharos didn't even budge or look damaged at all. Not that it was entirely unexpected. "Carl, sir…"

"Hold on, Clime, this battle will end soon enough," the redhead spoke, his voice rising. The bright light finally cleared away to reveal Pidgeot's changed form: a larger body with blue-tipped wings and a magnificent crest of plumage sprouting from its head. "Steel Wing."

"Don't underestimate me. Keystone, respond to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!" Alain called out, touching his fingers to his keystone. Like usual, Clemont watched the transformation take place around his Charizard to reveal its black skin and blue flames. Carl looked as calm as ever. "Dragon Claw!"

With green claws, Charizard rushed at Pidgeot. Already Clemont could tell who was going to win that clash; it wasn't Alain. Pidgeot had total mastery of the skies, dipping just a little and turning its body to slice across Charizard's exposed stomach with its Steel Wing. Charizard roared in pain, and Clemont knew he couldn't pay attention to that much longer.

"Chespin, Vine Whip!" Clemont called. Chespin's vines whipped outward, right at Ampharos. Hydreigon attacked it at roughly the same exact time, heads lighting up with Dragon Pulse again. Michael wasn't wasting time either, as he ran right at Carl himself.

"Where have you taken the president?" he asked, any passion replaced with cold demands. He reached Carl just before Chespin and Hydreigon's attacks landed and whipped a kick around. Clemont was surprised at how athletic the man was, but at the same time figured someone in such a VIP status would have moves to defend himself. It did no good against his opponent, though, who caught his leg and pulled him forward.

"You can't possibly think I'd tell you where I'm taking him. That's…what's a word you'd use? Classified."

"Ampharos, wide-range Signal Beam!"

"Pha!" Ampharos puffed out, its jewel glowing again before setting off the light purple beam once more. Alain was quick enough to duck as the cascading beam swept across the entire deck. Most notably, Hydreigon took the full brunt of the attack and was sent spiraling down. Clemont watched its fall, noting that they were now fully over the ravine, a river winding its way through it.

"No, Hydr-"

"Don't you have other worries?" Carl grunted out before kneeing the vice president in the stomach and sending him backwards. Clemont was frozen in place. He really wasn't one for this kind of situation. This was definitely Ash's forte. That split second of hesitation was enough as the Signal Beam came straight for him.

"Vern!"

"Pinpin!" Both Chespin and Noivern flew right in front of him as the Bug type attack collided and sent them backwards, crashing into Clemont, but protecting him all the same. The vice president wasn't as lucky, clutching at his chest while he looked coldly at Carl.

"Are you all right, sir?" Alain growled out, the anger evident in his face.

"Yes," Michael said, nodding slowly. For some reason, this allowed Carl to smirk.

"Well, I don't think we expected this. Clime, I think we've had enough of this. Make sure our hostages are strapped in before we take off. I'll cover you."

"All right," Clime said and he turned back. Clemont stood.

"Noivern, Boomburst! Chespin, Pin-" Before he could give his second command, Carl snapped his fingers. Even in the open air, over the whining of the airship, it sounded so clear and frightening. He wasn't sure why, but Clemont's whole body was shutting down, especially from the cry that pierced the air. Alain, too, looked around for the source of the noise.

"Time to clean out the trash," Carl said. "And before you think of moving, or doing anything to the airship, just remember who we have hostage."

"I'm sure the president can take care of himself," Michael said, his head inclined dangerously towards their opponent. Off to the side, Ampharos had been returned and Clime had vanished below the deck.

"I'm not talking about the president. Latios, now!"

 _Latios? !_  Clemont's mind thought to himself with abject fear and he turned. Like a jet plane roaring through the sky and in his ears, the inventor watched as from below the airship the legendary Pokémon with white and blue skin blasted upward and shot across the top of the deck once, knocking all of the trainers onto their behinds. Even Charizard was spinning out of control, enough for Pidgeot to slash across him with another Steel Wing. Clemont attempted to get up as Latios came back around…aiming right for him. He reached for his pokeball.

"No, look out!" Michael yelled. Clemont slowly turned his head as everything finally moved in slow motion. The vice president was up and running, his feet moving across the deck enough to reach Clemont and push him back down, just out of the range of Latios' attack. The Eon Pokémon wasn't denied its victim though as its arms were extended, as if to grab Clemont, but instead caught onto Michael and sent them both over the edge of the airship.

"Wait!" Clemont screamed, his voice finding its way into his throat. Those words were in vain because Latios had let go and Michael fell, tumbling through the air. Clemont's adrenaline spiked and he shot back up to watch the plummeting vice president. Quickly, the blond turned to Noivern.

"Go after him!" Noivern struggled to get back into the air but managed it all the same and shot downward. Latios wouldn't be denied, however, and fired a Dragon Pulse right at the Soundwave Pokémon that slammed into him, sending Noivern careening into a stone fixture. That momentary distraction prevented Clemont from witnessing the grisly end of the vice president.

"That was unexpected, but I suppose kind people are so easy to manipulate," Carl noted.

"No, we're not!" Alain growled through gritted teeth. Clemont shot his own gaze over to Carl, the wind whistling in his ear. The man looked positively disinterested, bringing a tablet out from a pouch on the side of his pants and turning it to them.

Clemont's heart dropped.

On the split screen in front of him were three separate mini-cells, no doubt located on the airship. That wasn't what concerned Clemont; it had been easy enough to figure out with the kidnapped president. It was the occupants of the other two cells that made Clemont pale, and his pulse rise. Bonnie and Mairin were inside each of them, passed out like they had been hit by a Sleep Powder. Clemont balled a fist and he snapped a glare at the redhead that still looked entirely uninterested.

"Let my sister go!"

"I think not. She's a secondary bargaining chip. Even Ash Ketchum wouldn't risk hurting her. The other girl was just a moment of opportunity," Carl informed him. "I think this is checkmate."

"Charizard, Dragon Claw!" Alain suddenly roared. He looked positively furious, and it wasn't hard to guess why. Clemont, too, was feeling a certain ferocity in his veins as he stared at their enemy. He just wasn't as quick to act. This turned out to be the best course of action.

"Oh, you really like to get violent when someone important to you is hurt. Or just when things don't go your way," Carl said, stowing his tablet away. "Your sin reminds me of another…how sad. In any case, I was planning on releasing a hostage anyway, but now I'll just have to remove  _your_  fangs. Clime, release the redhead."

"Release…?" Clemont questioned as Carl began to smirk. "Alain, those cells, they open up below! Mairin is-"

Sure enough, there was a loud whooshing noise from down below and a sudden scream. Clemont wasn't sure what else he could do to stop this, not with Noivern out of commission. Instead, he just took a moment to return Chespin and decided to run right for Carl. He wasn't a fighter, but his sister was on the line, and he'd be damned if he would let this man get away with her.

"Pidgeot, Hurricane!" Carl said as he stepped backwards…and began to lower into the airship. Clemont didn't stop, which gave him no time to avoid the large avian flapping in front of him. Its wings flapped powerfully and Clemont kept his footing for all of a second before the large and shuddering gust of wind carried him off the airship and into its slipstream. He wasn't alone as Alain was knocked off as well, Charizard shooting straight for him. Carl disappeared into the confines of his airship and Clemont looked downward, his heart clenching as he saw Mairin fall with a scream.

"Charizard, get Mairin first!" Alain ordered. The Flame Pokémon roared and shot downward as quickly as it could. Clemont watched with bated breath as he became level with Mairin, caught her in his arms and then soared upwards to nab Alain. Clemont just closed his eyes, not even bothering to scream when his back landed on something soft. That made him open them.

"Noivern!" Clemont cried in relief. He was glad that Ash's Pokémon was safe. And that it had saved him, but that was beside the point. Noivern flapped powerfully, drawing level with Charizard as both Pokémon were winded from the attacks they had endured.

"They got away…" Alain growled out next to him.

Clemont nodded, but inside he was seething. It may not have manifested verbally, but as Clemont watched the airship fade away, becoming invisible to the naked eye, and Latios soared back into the sky, his body began to shake with anger. His sister was all alone and captured for whatever reason. It was some sick game, and he wanted no part in it. All he wanted was Bonnie safe and sound, even if he had to rescue her, himself. Instead of saying this, though, he just turned to Alain.

"We need to tell everyone else about what happened to them…including the vice president. Then we'll get information from Ash's dad," he told Alain confidently, much to his own surprise. Alain nodded, and both of the Pokémon turned back to fly over to the stadium. And though Clemont didn't say it, one thought kept repeating in his head,  _I'll rescue you, Bonnie. Just you wait. Wait for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Long long chapters…to be fair to this one, while I could have split it, not enough really happened in the first half to justify it. So, the situation has turned sour: the vice president fell to his death, the bad guys have a legendary, Bonnie is kidnapped, and they got away with the president. Yeah, that's a lot. Now, why did they do all this? Well, I'm not telling. Truth be told, this was kind of a difficult chapter because of the things that happened in the second half. Revealing that Bonnie was kidnapped was the hardest part, and I hope that it all makes sense and worked out well. How it happened is just a short story for another time. And in regards to the vice president's death, the reason for that will be revealed next chapter.
> 
> We're just now getting into the meat of the plot, so I hope you'll keep on keeping on! Until the next chapter, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	7. A Gamble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm sure everyone will be enjoying their Sun and Moon Demo, but I hope you'll find the time to read and review this story! I love you all! Time for Chapter 7!

Chapter 7

A Gamble

"You  _have_  to be kidding me…" Diantha spoke, louder than she'd anticipated to. Thankfully, there was no one else in the room with her. All that she had was the screen in front of her as she dabbed some makeup on. That all seemed so silly now on account of the man that was giving her information.

"I'm afraid I'm not Champion, our illustrious President Goodshow was taken today, and-"

"Please, Harrison…it's getting late," the Kalos Champion sighed out, placing her tools down to frown at the man on the screen. Harrison Kalas just grinned sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

"My apologies, Champion, but I've been in the role so long that speaking as a commentator comes as second nature," Kalas apologized before clearing his throat. When he spoke again, it was in his normal tone of voice. "Anyway, yes, President Goodshow was abducted. Before I even had the chance to blink, he was gone and Vice President Michael was down. I didn't stop the commentary."

"Good…that's good, Harrison. If you had, people would have suspected something, and we can't afford  _another_  problem at the moment." Kalas nodded a little as Diantha scoffed inside. It wasn't like they hadn't expected there to be problems, but certainly not a straight up abduction. And of the President no less! The only questions that remained were why, and whether they would receive some kind of ransom call. "Have you informed Lance of the situation? He is a top agent in the organization you inform for."

"I did, and I also contacted the International Police to see if there was any chatter on their side, per Lance's orders, but got nowhere," the commentator continued. "Looker informed me that the only thing he could think of is that it was connected to that lab fire, but that it was a stretch made only by the timing of the two events."

"So, we're no closer…and the Vice President?" Here, Diantha felt she would receive a less favorable answer. Sure enough, Kalas frowned, and even delayed in giving her an answer. In some way, this was why she hated working with the G-Men and their informants, no matter how affiliated with the League they were: their shifty answers hardly made for good communication.

"He…fell," was the simple answer, though it hardly told Diantha of anything. "Some trainers gave pursuit after the President. The Vice went with them, and he didn't return. I can only imagine he was lost over the ravine. That's what I seemed to overhear when the trainers reunited."

"You couldn't get any more?"

"I think I was noticed, honestly," Kalas said. "I've been undercover at so many different venues for gathering info that I didn't think it was possible, but there was a man with the trainers. He was  _very_  tight-lipped, like he knew I was listening. He just helped the trainers along since one of them looked injured slightly."

"Let me guess…Ash Ketchum?" Diantha asked with a rather tired sigh. Harrison nodded. She wasn't surprised. Ash had a way of being involved in every major event that happened to the Kalos region. Whether it was by chance or some greater working of fate, Diantha neither knew nor cared, but she felt whatever circumstances there were, things were safe with Ash around. Though she could have kicked herself for thinking that. "All right. Thanks, Harrison."

"And the tournament? With both our presidents out of action, that makes you de facto leader of the region, right? Do you want us to proceed?" Kalas asked sternly, yet with a slight waver in his voice. Diantha had to think a moment, pinching the bridge of her nose as she did so.

"We proceed. I'll contact Malva and have her join you. I know I was scheduled to, but this changes things," she told him. "I'll be there as soon as I am able to fix whatever damage may have been done, but we can't let anyone know what's going on, outside of those that already do. This region has faced enough crises without the people panicking even more."

"Understood. I'll contact Lance again and we'll work out the details for protection and press releases."

"While you're at it, have him put together a team to scour the ravine and find the vice president…or his body. I would hope the river didn't carry him too far," she concluded grimly. Kalas didn't look too happy at the notion either, but it was one that Diantha felt needed to be said. At the moment, they needed to prepare for the worst, and as a leader, she wasn't letting more harm come to her precious region or the League.

"Will do," Kalas replied with enthusiasm, at least until he sighed. "Man, I really wish I had retired, but I just  _had_  to go to the Kalos Team Tournament. I rue the day Lance signed me on as an informant…oh well, keep in contact, Champion."

Like that, Kalas had disappeared off the screen. Diantha heaved a breath and sat back on her seat. Things just went from bad to worse…

For the first time, Diantha was wondering if the theory of the recent events being connected actually held some merit. From the unprecedented debacle at Ancien, to the events that followed at Nova. Then there was the Kalos Crisis. Never had she imagined destruction on such a large scale, and so undetected. Had Olympia not warned them, Diantha felt that Lumiose, the region and the world would have crumbled that much quicker. Although…that wasn't quite true. Not with Ash there. Now there was this situation: the president being kidnapped by anyone had never been seen before. Had it been at any other time, she would have thought that it was some random thugs looking for a huge ransom, or maybe even an allowance into the League without badges. But now…after all that had transpired…

Now, she knew better.

This wasn't a random act. It was a prelude. She could feel the clouds gathering around them, ready to burst with a powerful storm that would obliterate all in their path. That alone was a frightening prospect, and no matter how much Ash played hero and his friends would do all in their power to whatever end, Diantha knew it wasn't enough. She believed and trusted in them, but it would be pointless if she didn't do her part, and as it was, she couldn't do that. Not with such a dearth of information on what was going on behind the scenes…in the underworld…

"Unless…" she mused aloud. It was such a risky play, to ask  _him_  for information, but he was the only one who would have anything. After all, he had known about that ancient artifact and other details connected with Dalton. It was a long shot, but the boy could potentially have the information that would change everything.

Diantha stood, her lips frowning in a thin line. It was time for all or nothing, and if it meant rescuing the President and preventing further disaster, she'd have to make a deal with the devil. Feeling her skin crawl, Diantha strode from the room, grabbing her tablet on her way out, making sure to lock it now that she had executive power. Right outside the room was Kathi Lee, waiting like a hawk for her.

"Diantha, we have a Lumiose Galette commercial during the afternoon before we get you rested up for the tournament visit tomorrow."

"I'm not going," Diantha said sternly, though she was certain it came off harshly. "Cancel everything, Kathi. I have a more important trip to make."

"Trip? What happened? Diantha!" Kathi went stumbling after her as the Champion purposefully strode down the hallway and towards the pair of glass doors that led outside to the studio lot. She didn't have to walk far to find her helicopter waiting there for her, almost like it had known she was coming.

"Inform our major prison for the region that I'm coming for a visit," she said seriously. If Kathi was floored by the request, she didn't show it whatsoever. Either way, Diantha decided to further inform her ever loyal companion of the reasoning behind it. "The League is now in a state of emergency, leaving executive decisions in the Kalos Region to me. To that end, there's someone I need to see."

"Understood," Kathi said solemnly, and she took out her phone. Diantha merely seated herself upon her helicopter, staring out the window with a finger on her chin in contemplation. Deep in her mind, she was unsettled by the action she was taking and the choice she was making. Yet she knew that no other course was available to her. None but this risky gamble.

Her mind still wasn't settled by the time the helicopter had landed on the helipad right outside the prison. She hadn't even noticed that they had been in flight. The warden appeared to be waiting for them, having obviously gotten Kathi's call. He appeared amicable, if completely flustered by her arrival.

"I'm sorry Champion, but this is most irregular," the warden said with fidgeting hands twisting into themselves or running over his bald head. Diantha smiled down at the man.

"I understand, warden. However, I need to speak to one of your prisoners. His name is Travis. I escorted him myself personally." The warden stopped, and she with him. His reaction appeared odd; surely he would have been prepared for any visitor for a prisoner, particularly one that Diantha, herself, had brought in just a few weeks prior. Yet he looked almost frightened.

"Er…he's currently in solitary," the warden answered.

"Is there a reason?" she asked. Not that she cared much for Travis' wellbeing, but if he was under lock and key more so than usual, then she felt that she needed to know the reason. After all, she knew little enough as it was.

"Err…umm…It's just little things. He wouldn't stop talking, you see. Babbling really, laughing. It really angered another of the inmates and they got into a fight. Had to put them both in solitary…"

"Babbling about what exactly?" the Champion asked as she walked forward, into the prison. The warden stumbled on after her, trying to keep up, but she no longer cared for his excuses to keep her away from the answers she wanted.

"Random things…I thought he was insane, but the psychiatrists all assure me he's as sane as can be," the warden chuckled nervously. Diantha came to a stop before a door, and the warden swallowed loudly before unlocking it. He took the lead shortly after that, no doubt leading her to where Travis was. "Keeps mumbling lots of names though. Ash, Seamus, Dalton…and yours, Champion. He…he seemed to think you'd be paying a visit, ironically."

"Good. Then this should go smoothly." The warden didn't appear quite so sure about her statement, particularly when he stopped in front of a large metal door and slid the latch open to allow Diantha access inside. She proceeded forward. He didn't. The door slammed shut behind her, drowning the room in shadow, only a few cracks of light streaming in. So, Diantha walked forward, seeing the iron wrought bars drawing nearer, her heart growing sicker with every step. In fact, every step echoed off the wall like a horrid heartbeat as she drew closer to the bars, only to stop in front of them.

At this, she turned in towards the occupant inside, to find him sitting up on the bed. Red hair disheveled, and his scars, both burn and cut related, were practically glowing in the darkness. He was no doubt expecting her.

"I knew you'd come… _Champion_ ," he said with such loathing and mockery that Diantha scowled. "Things have gone real bad on the outside, huh?"

"And how is it that you know this?" Diantha asked, hoping to regain her bearings and hold control over the conversation.

"Because you wouldn't be here if they weren't," he said with a scoff, like it was obvious. "So, what happened?"

"I thought you would have known," she said. Travis laughed, the eerie sound echoing off the wall. It reminded her all too well of their last conversation in the prison at Nova Town.

"I don't know  _everything_ , but I did tell you, didn't I? I was right, wasn't I?" he jeered through the prison cell. He was unmoving from his spot on his cot, and the Champion figured that he was chained there. "A crisis came to Kalos."

"And was averted."

"Was it?" That sent an uncomfortable tingling down her spine, but she refused to let it show on her face. She wasn't giving this wicked and twisted boy any sort of satisfaction. "One of them was…but maybe this crisis is a little too big to handle…"

"Tell me what you know," Diantha demanded angrily. The sick feeling in her stomach intensified; she had no time for any sort of games anymore.

"Ah ah ah," Travis scolded her. She was certain he would have wagged a finger at her if he could. "I don't think so…Information isn't cheap."

"I don't think you're in a place to bargain."

"Oh? Correct me if I'm wrong, Champion, but  _you_  came to  _me_  looking for information," Travis said. Diantha felt she could have thrown up at the correct insinuation, but she kept herself stoic at his jeering. "So, it would seem, as I'm the only source of this information, I hold all the cards. Feels nice. Unless you want to pass on my information, and leave it all up to  _Ash_. But you strike me as someone reasonable enough to not do something so stupid. Not after the Kalos Crisis. So, what's it gonna be?"

Diantha debated just walking away and leaving Travis alone with his miserable state of existence. Unfortunately, she knew the enormity of what could be at stake, with the president's life on the line, and though it horrified her, she asked her question. "What do you want, Travis?"

"Full immunity," he said quickly. "I want out of this filthy prison with my Pokémon at my side. You give me that, and I'll tell you everything I heard in the underworld."

"As if I could do something like that so easily," Diantha said with a scoff. At these words, Travis leaned forward and she could now see more of him in the light. He looked almost grotesque, a pale shadow of the once handsome boy he likely had been before Ancien.

"I'm sure you'll find a way…if you want my info," he said confidently, a smirk stretching the horrid features on his face. "And this is only open for a limited time, by the way."

"Ever the same, I see," Diantha commented. To that, Travis appeared to grin before sitting back in the shadows. Watching him do so, she knew that she should have expected him to ask for such a ludicrous request. Thinking it and hearing it out loud were two entirely different things, though. Now that she knew it was the only offer on the table, she had to take a moment to hesitate.

Travis was scum. There was no doubt about that, but his use as a resource in the moment was a rather unyielding need. These two thoughts broke and conflicted with one another. It was ever the issue of letting one clearly unhinged boy (no matter what the psychiatrists said) go free to cause havoc, or watching her region fall into chaos again simply because she was unwilling to let a lesser evil go free for information. A conundrum no matter what way it was looked at. Travis was patient though, watching her through the darkness.

In all honesty, the decision was not a difficult one. She knew what she had to do, for good or ill, before the situation grew out of her control. It was everything else surrounding the single issue. Travis was a variable, too wild to control, and while it would have been best to discuss the situation in a committee with her fellow Champions, their respective duties and the problem at hand all but prevented that. No, this was her decision to make.

Furrowing her brow a little, Diantha reached into her bag for her tablet and pulled it open. Clicking on the League system, she inputted the code for an emergency situation to ensure her access to all systems as acting-Kalos region president. It accepted her once more and within seconds, she was at the prison information and the forms that would allow the full release of prisoners; a pardon. Even though her hand shook, the desperate times made Diantha type in Travis' name on the form. Only his name wasn't alone. Next to it were others: Charles, Tiffany, Theodore.

If she was letting the devil out to play, she'd send the devil she did know to keep it in check.

Taking one last shuddering breath, she clicked on the mark that made the order go through. After a few moments of loading, the four separate release forms appeared on her tablet. She expanded Travis' and pressed it against the cell bars.

"Congratulations, you're a free man. The order will fully go through tomorrow afternoon and you'll be on your way, Pokémon and all," Diantha informed him. In the dark, she couldn't see his expression and figured it could go any which way from surprise to glee to outright cockiness. "Though you will be escorted out of here by me, personally. Until then, talk."

"No way. I'm not talking and then having you rescind that order," Travis spat. The thought had crossed her mind at doing so, but she was glad her countermeasures against the boy didn't hinge on it with his perception. "However…I'll give you a freebie while we wait."

"That's generous. What is it?"

"You remember that weapon we talked about, Champion? Well, they're after it."

"They? Who are 'they'?" Travis didn't answer that one, but in the moment it wasn't like he needed to.

"They're after that Ultimate Weapon and every single thing to make it work…then, they'll destroy this pathetic world and everyone in it."

* * *

"Wait, what happened to Bonnie? !"

"She was kidnapped by some bad guys?"

"And the president, too? !"

"If I had just sat with you guys today…"

"Hey, everyone just calm down!" Ash shouted out over the din at their favorite little café station. Pikachu and Piplup both looked around wildly at his command. The magenta haired waitress placed another platter of sandwiches down before returning to her companions to mutter with them. Serena just ignored that and focused on her boyfriend's words. He was looking better now, at least. Nurse Joy had easily examined him and Greninja, slapped a bandage on and told them they were fine and free to go. Serena was a little more skeptical, but she felt way too skeptical of anything in general, especially after today's events. She felt absolutely horrible inside.

"Ash is right," Clemont sighed out, hands gripping tightly at his jumpsuit. "This is my fault. I failed to save Bonnie or the presidents, and after you trusted me, Ash. So don't blame yourself, Sawyer."

"Clemont, don't say that," Serena chided him, turning towards him with a stern glare. Ash seemed to want to encourage her words by flinging an arm around Clemont. "You did your best. Mega Evolutions and Legendary Pokémon…how could anyone compete with that after finding out their sister was taken?"

"Even I failed…" Alain said. He wasn't sitting like the rest of them, but leaning against a pillar in the open court. The place was surprisingly empty, but they had been slowly gathering there for hours after the final match ended with the girl Reeree and her partner attaining victory. Serena sat back, acutely feeling the failure coursing through all of them.

It was a sharp feeling of defeat, really; one she hadn't felt since Ash had been captured at Nova Town. Seeing Clemont and Alain return from the airship with a hyperventilating Mairin and dejected looks all but told them that they had failed. Jack, not being one for words (unlike his son), instantly decided to try and get "his people" on it. Whatever that meant. It mattered little, because as they returned down to the base level of the stadium, they had encountered Shauna, Tierno and Trevor, all of whom were surprised at how beaten up they looked. What followed was a mess of more people coming up to them as they grew in size, from Astrid, to Conway, down to Sawyer and Miette, the latter of whom was remarkably silent, as the former gaped at the sight of Jack. All this was pervaded by one simple fact: Bonnie and President Goodshow were taken hostage by an organization known as DARC.

They didn't know much more, but Jack's words about them being wily must have made sense.

"It's actually my fault…" Mairin said sadly. Alain looked over at her and Serena did the same. "Bonnie and I went to get ice cream and were on our way back to the seats when we got hit by some kind of Sleep Powder or…I don't know…"

"That's not your fault, Mairin," Serena reminded her. Chespie appeared to agree. He had been left behind after being hit by whatever had downed them. There was nothing you could do to being ambushed at a place you thought you were safe. Although, even Serena was trying hard not to blame herself for her own mistakes in not stopping Cedric.

"It's no one's fault! I mean, sure, it's weird that we all keep getting captured and stuff, but we all tried our best," Ash said confidently, drawing the others' eyes to him. While some still weren't extremely aware of the situation, they all seemed inspired by Ash regardless. "We  _will_  get Bonnie and the president back! No matter what!"

"Yeah!" Sawyer cheered alongside the trio from summer camp. Miette cast a bemused look at the boy and he grinned sheepishly. Alain stood up straight.

"You're wrong, Ash," he said coldly. That caused Serena to look over at him in alarm. He almost sounded angry (or just default, as Serena didn't truly know him well enough to make a judgment). "There is someone to blame: him."

At Alain's words, Serena turned her head (along with everyone else) to look at the raven-haired man tilting back on his chair while he looked at something on a tablet. In that moment, watching him tilt back and forth with a small little smile, she could actually see the family resemblance. As if the markings on his cheeks weren't enough, his general look made him seem like an older version of his son who looked at him in a mix of confusion, happiness and hurt. It made Serena unsure as to whether she should comfort him or…something else. Anything else. Regardless, Jack appeared to pick up on the tension directed towards him.

"Oh, I'm not to blame for this. Not at all," he stated, staring pointedly at Alain. The black haired trainer didn't quite believe him as he came off from his leaning positon to approach him. Just as he came close, Jack slammed the chair down, its sound echoing around the court. Alain backed off, as though frightened. "Don't lump me in with them."

"But they only kidnapped the president because you were here…and you, whoever you are, didn't help us to get him back," Alain said, his voice lower than it had been before. Serena wondered if he was just saying these things as a means to assuage his own previous guilt for unintentional actions and their results.

"I was here to prevent that, though my intel said they were planning an assassination. Clearly, it was false, but I'm unsure that the result would have ended up much different," Jack said, sighing a little as he scooted forward. Astrid and Dawn pushed themselves aside to allow the older man to join them at the table. He grabbed a sandwich and now there was no more doubt in Serena's mind: he was definitely Ash's father. The only thing left to doubt were his intentions. "I didn't know they were going after your sister, though, Clemont. For that, I'm sorry. Had I been more aware, I may have found them. Though I am trying to get some of my people on the situation. It's just been difficult…"

"Your people?" Sawyer asked. A brief flick of her eyes told Serena that the green-haired Hoenn native was surreptitiously sliding his notebook out. "Who are you exactly? I met you before in a café, but you were gone before I could ask."

"Which answer you want?" Jack asked him, eyes twinkling a moment before he looked over at Ash and Pikachu, who tilted their heads curiously. "Well, you're all Ash's friends, and I know enough about each of you that there should be no problem…regardless of what Lionel says."

"You know  _all_  of us?" Tierno blabbed out before he could help himself.

"Of course. I'm Ash's father, so naturally I've kept tabs on my son's adventures," he said casually. That made the table become stunned with silence. Only Ash, herself, Clemont and Dawn looked anything but surprised (she supposed Pikachu wasn't all that surprised either). And even then, hearing it a second time didn't make the revelation any more familiar.

Ash never mentioned his father, always being one to live in the present, but if it had been anything like her own, she expected him to have left at a very young age. Clearly that was true, but where Serena had no recollection of her father, Ash clearly knew his…at least somewhat. At the very least, he recognized him as such with very little prompting. Beyond that, though, none of them knew much about him, and could trust even less. Ash's father was  _not_  Ash, after all.

"Anyway, that's not important. Not in the realm of Alain's question, anyhow," Jack breathed out. "My name's Jack Ketchum; you can call me Jack or Red. I'm not particularly picky about the use of my codename. I am the leader of ARC, if you're interested."

"What's ARC?" Mairin said, shuffling forward on her seat. Jack looked at her before clearly realizing that every eye around the table was on him. Serena had a feeling the waitress and her band were watching him too, whispering under their breaths.

"ARC is an organization dedicated to the retrieval and sealing of ancient artifacts. At least, those that can be. Stands for Artifact Recovery Corps," Jack explained. "We do a lot of work behind the scenes, finding as many artifacts as we can before they get used for villainous deeds. Sometimes we dip our toes into the underworld to hear of anything going on. Of course, there are always some things we miss…

"Well, anyway, that's me and that's my job. Lately, though, we've had to deal with a very troublesome band of individuals in DARC: the Destruction and Reparation Coalition. I know, lots of acronyms. But they're the ones who kidnapped the president."

"Hmm," Clemont mused thoughtfully, his face appearing calm even though Serena knew he wasn't. "But, if you're in conflict with them and you hunt artifacts, why would they want the president? What are they looking for?"

"I have a guess that's led to some actions on both sides, but it's really just that. Nothing I'd be willing to share at this moment. The one thing I can tell you is what they're after: the total destruction of this world."

The thought lingered uncomfortably around the table. Only Dawn and Conway looked less perturbed. Everyone else hung their heads and Serena couldn't help but stare at her fingernails.  _Destruction of the world…_ How she wished those words and goals would be unfamiliar to her, but now they fit like a glove, and an uncomfortable one at that. It was becoming a little cliché, to be honest, but no less sickening. This was reflected the most on Alain's face. Clearly he was harboring some sense of guilt and shame from what went down with Lysandre. Jack looked to pick up on this.

"I thought you all might have that same kind of reaction. After all, you're part of the Ancien Warriors, the Nova Nine, the Kalos Heroes!" The way he said it almost made it seem like a joke, but they weren't laughing, and he wasn't smiling. "In all honesty, I can understand your thoughts. Year after year this world keeps getting steadily worse. If it weren't for such stalwart and optimistic trainers such as yourselves, I'd wonder where we would be. Goodness knows the number of artifacts I've tried to shut down, but ancient people seem to have liked creating world-ending devices, and Arceus knows Pokémon have had their fair share of that as well. For every one we find and destroy, or otherwise place under extreme protective custody, another one pops right up.

"For example, the Red and Blue Orbs. After the incident in Hoenn, ARC managed to confiscate them at a later date, yet the meteorites in Ancien City became active at that time. We found the Dark Stone, only for Reshiram to awaken from the Light Stone and cause problems. Now this whole thing! It's a never ending job, but I've loved doing it. It's one of my passions in life."

"It is?" Ash asked, himself surprised. "I didn't know…" To any other, Ash sounded inquisitive and curious, but Dawn and herself looked over at him while Clemont kept his gaze on Jack. They were all thinking the same, however: Ash's voice had been filled with a small sense of hurt and neglect, something only those closest to him could tell. Well, unless they were related to him, as Jack seemed to pick up with a frown. "Is that why you left mom? And me?"

"That, Ash, is a story for a far less dire time," Jack said solemnly, once more changing the mood around the table. "Right now, however, the stakes are risen too high. I'd hoped to stop DARC from gaining a foothold in their plans and figured that preventing the President from being assassinated would do it, but I was misled."

"Then what can we do?" Sawyer asked confidently, gripping his closed notebook. "There has to be something!"

"There probably is…but I need to rescue Bonnie," Clemont reminded them.

"And I want to retrieve the president," Alain confirmed. "I feel it's my fault he was able to be captured anyway." Neither mentioned the weight of losing the vice president.

"But you guys are still fellow competitors," Astrid pointed out with a sigh. "You guys can't just leave when you're still in the competition. It would look strange and call more attention than there should be, especially when you guys were oddly discreet in your earlier attempts."

"I can't sit around and do nothing!" Clemont suddenly yelled, standing and slamming his hands on the table. Ash's arm was thrown off as the sandwiches went flying high only for Dawn and Conway to help catch them quickly. "Bonnie is my sister! Tournament or not, she's too important to me to let this DARC do whatever they want to her!"

"You're right, Clemont," Jack said calmly. He appeared to be the only calm one there. Serena knew for sure that her heart was racing and she was finding it extremely difficult to not blurt out whatever was on the tip of her tongue. "You should rescue your sister…just not right now."

"What?" the inventor asked in a rather cold and emotionless tone.

"Understand me, I know the value of family despite my rather questionable actions," Ash's father continued onward. "I would say that family is what has driven me in a number of my choices, but DARC is manipulative, and they will be able to stop you before you even get close if they see you coming. Pulling out of the tournament will do just that."

"What are we supposed to do, then?" Serena asked, finally putting her own thoughts into the conversation. "Bonnie is a precious friend of ours. We can't just leave her in their hands. What exactly do you want us to do? Especially when we barely even know you…"

"I know," Jack sighed out a little, "but right now we need to do what we can while keeping DARC from thinking that all of us are on the move."

"Do you have any idea of what they're actually doing, then?" came Dawn's question. Jack didn't turn his head, but decided to answer.

"Whatever they're trying to do in order to achieve their endgame, we've come to a conclusion that they are looking for a near limitless source of energy. Powerful life energy that could power something that would manage to destroy the world, even tear a hole in space if it needed to is our current hypothesis…or at least Lionel's, but he usually knows what he's talking about. My belief is that they're searching for Xerneas."

"Xerneas?" Trevor blurted out in surprise. "But no one has seen Xerneas in centuries, maybe even millennia!"

"That's not true," Ash piped in, looking rather stern in his expression. "We saw Xerneas in the Allearth Forest, right?" At that, he looked to her and Clemont with a questioning look in his eyes. Now that Serena thought about it, he was right. It had been so long ago and so much had happened that she had forgotten of their excursion with Diancie and Carbink. (Though she shouldn't have, as she also remembered it was where they had met Astrid.)

"Yeah, but…Ash, Xerneas is just a tree now, remember?" Clemont said, frustration seeping into his voice.

"That's perfect for them. It's something that won't fight back," Jack noted, now standing up and drawing himself to his full height. Despite only being slightly taller than Alain, Jack seemed to tower over all of them. "Then it looks like our first course is set!"

"Our?" Ash questioned. Jack turned, looking embarrassed, and began to rub his nose.  _Another similarity_ , Serena noted in her head.

"Well, I know you're in the tournament, too…but I was kind of hoping you'd come with me, Ash," he said, still rubbing his nose with a slight smile. "I know I just said that Clemont shouldn't, but…well, the issue of Xerneas is far more time sensitive as I'd like to find it before they can strike, and you can lead me there. Plus, they already know of  _your_  involvement. Bonnie is likely in no danger for the moment, but if Xerneas is obtained…"

"I get it," Ash said, nodded his head, but frowning all the same. He looked contemplative, which was rather unlike him, but Serena could understand. After everything that had been thrown at him in the last few hours alone, anyone would take a moment to think it over.

"I understand if you want to keep battling in the tournament, but I'd just like to reconnect. I know those moments can't heal such a rift, but I'd really hope we could at least work together." Jack now shifted his hand to the back of his head to rub it with a little laugh. "Like today. I know it was serious, but I had a lot of fun fighting alongside you!"

"Oh," Ash said, looking a little surprised at his father's confession. Serena looked to her boyfriend and could see confusion bubbling in his eyes, but along with it was the same fire that burned whenever he was excited. Serena knew his decision from that exact moment, but he seemed to have a hard time getting it out. "Can I have a moment to talk about it?"

"Take what you need," Jack said, seating himself once more and opening his tablet once again. Ash, meanwhile, pushed his chair out while looking at Serena. He nodded a little and she chose to follow him as he walked away. Clemont was right behind them, none of them stopping until they were out of the court and amidst the lulling sounds of the waterfalls. When they reached there, Ash turned around and opened his mouth.

"Go with him," Serena said softly. Ash looked taken aback by this, mouth gaping like a Magikarp; Pikachu was nodding in agreement, though. "Ash, I know it seems weird but…as we sat there, I could see it in both of you. There was a connection, and a desire to know each other. Even if I wasn't sure whether to trust him or not, so many of the little things he did reminded me of you and…you need to go with him."

"Serena…are you sure?" Ash asked. He folded his arms, but Serena just stepped forward and unfolded them. Then she came even closer and cupped his face.

"I'm very sure," she said quietly. "Not many people are as lucky as you to meet their estranged fathers, unorthodox situations or not. I know I've never really met  _my_  dad. Besides, Clemont and I can handle things here. I'm seeing this tournament through to the end!"

"I agree with Serena," Clemont added with a nod. "If Bonnie were here, she'd say the same thing. Besides, if you stop them at Allearth Forest, then maybe you can find out where they took Bonnie and get there faster."

"Good point," Ash said, obviously having never thought of it. "What'll we do about the tournament, though?"

"You can leave that to us!" Serena assured him before drawing in and giving him a kiss, as if to reassure him that they would be fine. "Clemont and I can work something out. We've got the others with us after all."

"Yes…" Clemont looked lost in thought, and for the first time that evening, it didn't seem to be about his sister. Actually, Serena felt she could actually hear the gears turning his brain as he thought up something. Not knowing what it was, she prepared to ask, only for Ash to bring them both into a hug, one which Pikachu avoided.

"You guys are the best," he said. "I mean, so is everyone else, but…thanks."

"Just make sure you're safe out there, okay? I can't be there to protect your back while you're out there, so you need to watch out for yourself," Serena reminded him. She felt him nod against her skin, sending an actual tingle through her body before she continued on. "Get to know your dad, stop the bad guys and come back safe. That's it, okay? No crazy stunts."

"I'll try not to," Ash laughed out, finally drawing back from their group hug. "You make sure to win the tournament, though! And you rescue Bonnie, Clemont."

"Will do." To this, all three of them threw their hands in and then raised them towards the sky with clasped fists. Seeing the fire in her boyfriend's eyes, Serena knew that she had called for the right decision. Fighting a tournament was one thing, but she wasn't going to let Ash have this opportunity slip by. Taking Ash's hand, the trio started to head back into the court towards the table that was now animatedly talking. Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder and dashed towards the table where Piplup was stuffing some of his face in. Jack looked up.

"You've made your decision."

"Yep, I'm going with you, dad!" Ash said with a fist thrown forward.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cheered from near Piplup, indicating that he would, naturally, go along. Jack's face actually lit up, as though he hadn't expected such a positive answer, but was happy to have it nonetheless.

"Good…great…then the four of us will leave in the morning! It's a long journey to the Allearth Forest, even with my vehicle and-"

" _Four_  of us?"

"Oh, right, your friends Sawyer and Miette offered to come along and help." Serena's eyes widened and she looked over to her fellow Performer. Miette had a rather obvious smirk scrawled over her face as she winked at her. Inside, it was like a volcano going off, but Serena felt she did a passable job of keeping her face straight. This was  _not_  going to end well. Not that she thought Miette would flirt with Ash or anything, but there was never any telling  _what_  was on the girl's mind.

"All right, then!" Ash said enthusiastically, no doubt excited to be working with Sawyer again. Alain, however, seemed to cut that happiness (or whatever the mood was) down.

"And how do we deal with Ash missing from the tournament? Or for us to go rescue the others?" he asked disgruntledly. A sudden laugh, eerily akin to Conway's sounded out from Clemont (it was even enough to make Conway look at him with a creeped out expression).

"Well then, I actually have an idea! And it doesn't even involve the future that is now! No science necessary!" Clemont boasted, seeming quite proud of himself. Ash looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "I just need to use my status and powerful connections given the state of the League!

"Uh…what are you talking about Clemont?" Ash asked, and even Serena felt she was genuinely confused.

"Heh heh heh," Clemont said and Serena backed off a little while both Dawn and Conway scooted away. The inventor even adjusted his glasses to complete the effect. "I  _am_  a Gym Leader after all, so all I need to use is my connections to get this sorted out.

"Mairin, what do you say to battling?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What is this? A shorter chapter? Blasphemy! Yet it is so. After the action packed and long chapters of the last few installments, this one is quite a bit shorter, but more jampacked with stuff than any of the last ones were! Obviously, a lot of this stuff I was building up to quite a bit, even as far back as last story. Travis is back! I know you're all soooo excited (sarcasm) but surely you saw this coming. Diantha is making a tricky play, but I'm sure you're noticing what her contingency plan is (or I'd hope you do).
> 
> As for the following segment: yep, the group is splitting up! Couldn't have them staying together forever, and it's still different from the last time because their goals are entirely separate. Obviously, I haven't yet done much bonding with Ash's father, but now that we're outside of a major group setting, it's coming up soon. I hope I did a good job in portraying Ash wanting to go with him and that decision that was made along the way (and the plot details that I've informed you of). At least, I'd like to think I did. It's amazing how a simpler story can be harder to write.
> 
> With the plot now shifting into high gear as things start changing up, I hope you'll continue to stick around with me, Review, and Dare to Be Silly.


	8. A Divergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was so meh…Like, why? Couldn't they have done a better job? Maybe subs will change my mind, but I feel like the writers didn't even care to write it…oh well, at least Greninja will come back when his gardening work is done. But who cares! Time for Chapter 8!

Chapter 8

A Divergence

Waking up the next morning felt akin to a dream for Serena. In fact, when she first yawned and stretched her legs, she was almost certain that it had been. At least until she remembered the events from the day before: the president kidnapped, Bonnie taken hostage, them getting attacked, and Ash's father. It made her head whirl for a moment before acting as a bucket of cold water that snapped her awake.

"What a day…" Serena breathed out as she sat up. Raking her eyes over the room, she could tell Clemont was asleep (no surprise considering how late they had stayed up) but Ash looked to be on the balcony, doing some morning stretches with Pikachu. Affixing a soft smile to her face, she watched him do so (with a little blush as she realized she was admiring him a little  _too_  much) until he turned around, finished, noticing that she was awake.

"Hey," he said with his own grin, stepping back inside to grab his jacket. Serena threw her covers off her and nodded back. Feeling slightly rejuvenated, she went to the bathroom and changed. When she got out, Clemont was waking up as well, though he was acting rather lethargic. Regardless, he was able to dress soon enough and all of them grabbed their bags to make their way down to breakfast. Not surprising at all was that they met the entire quartet staying next door in the hallway. The four of them were just as silent on their way downstairs and to their nifty little café. The waitress, like always, appeared a little disgruntled, though even more so than usual. Even the cooks appeared frazzled, as though this was their last day to make as much money as possible.

The least surprising thing was the presence of Jack at the table, sipping on a coffee, looking well-rested and relaxed. It was such a surprise considering how intense his arrival had been.

"Morning, everyone! Sleep well?" he asked cheerily, taking another sip.

"Well enough…" Clemont yawned out, teetering back and forth until Serena made sure to right him. Pikachu hopped onto the table where a pile of croissants were gathered, though a couple looked strangely nibbled into.

"Pika!" Pikachu proclaimed, turning to Jack with a happy face. He seemed to be quite fine interacting with Ash's father, something that lightened Serena's heart considerably. She and Ash took a seat next to each other.

"Well, make sure you're rested and awake for today. You know what needs to be done," he said sternly. Serena nodded a little, grabbing her own croissant. Now he was entering the intense mode he had been in last night. He didn't look it, Serena observed, casually leaning over to scratch Pikachu behind the ears while checking his watch. Pikachu looked to enjoy it, putting a smile on Ash's face. Serena just decided to enjoy her croissant, though she was only halfway through it when she felt the signature hot breath on her neck of Miette.

"You're really calm. Surprising," she whispered. Serena whipped around as Miette stepped back, adjusting the bag on her shoulders while Sawyer stood next to her.

"Excellent, looks like our party is here," Jack observed, getting to his feet. His words created a slight scramble around the table, mainly for Ash, Pikachu, and Sawyer who quickly nabbed whatever breakfast they could from the table before the former stood up. Serena finished off her own croissant before wiping her mouth and standing.

"All right, we're ready," Ash said, pumping his fist alongside Pikachu.

"I've contacted my people and they'll meet us at the destination. It'll take us a while to get there, even by car, so I hope you won't mind the trip," Jack stated. "Now, Clemont, your plan?"

"It's good to go. I contacted the League about the change and they agreed to go through with it…I think," Clemont answered. Dawn appeared to wake up a little more at that and turned her head to him.

"I had no idea you could do that," she said, rubbing her eyes a little.

"You'd be surprised what a Gym Leader status can do! Well, that and intentionally hiding information…I feel a little bad, but…"

"Don't worry. You're not harming anyone regardless," Jack assured him kindly. "I want you all to know, before we depart, that I'm grateful. Not just as the leader of ARC but as Ash's father. I know that I've been absent most of his life, but seeing all of you and what you've imparted to him makes me happy that he's surrounded by such kind and loving people."

"The same could be said for us," Clemont told him. "Ash has inspired a lot of us, too."

"Well, either way, thank you!" With his words, Jack bowed his head gratefully. "Ash, Sawyer, Miss Miette, I'll meet you outside the main entrance in a few."

"Okay," Ash said cheerfully. To Serena's eyes, it seemed he had accepted his father quite easily by this point, though likely still had questions; curiosity must have overridden any other emotion. Jack nodded once more and left the area. With him gone, Serena turned towards Miette, who smiled.

"Don't worry, Serena," she said quietly. "I'm  _not_  trying to do anything, okay?"

"I know," Serena answered confidently. Miette didn't look surprised at this notion, only reaching forward to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks. I just want to help," Miette admitted. "You're seeing this tournament through to the end, right? I'll root for you while I'm with them, and I can make sure Ash doesn't, you know, jump off a cliff. I have the distinct feeling Sawyer would let him."

"In other words, you'll be there for him when I can't?" Serena confirmed, putting her own hand on Miette's shoulder. The bluenette nodded. "Then you be safe, too. And don't you dare say anything…inappropriate."

"Please, Serena, it's  _me_  we're talking about," Miette assured her with a cocksure smirk, though Serena wasn't sure to which she was referring. That was enough for both girls to drop their hands. There was a certain number of things not spoken aloud between the two of them, but it was enough for Serena. Miette was her friend and had become someone who cared for Ash just as much as any of his friends. Trusting her was easy. Having said what was essentially her farewell to the girl, Serena turned to Ash, who finished his own quick goodbye to Clemont, the inventor shoving something in the boy's pocket, before turning to her. She stepped forward.

"Be safe." They were really the only two words that mattered. Two words that Ash took to heart with a nod and a smile. Then he said the only words that  _really_  mattered.

"I will, after all, can't have you worrying, right? But you gotta win in the meantime," he responded, offering his fist. Serena responded in kind by bumping his with hers.

"I will. We'll meet up when the tournament is over, okay?" she said. Ash seemed to like that idea, because he dropped his fist and quickly brought her into a hug. She had to admit her surprise at how proactive he was, but was more than pleased, hugging him back. "I love you, Ash."

"I love you, too. I'll see you soon." Serena drew back and placed a quick kiss to his lips, like a lingering memory of her before they separated. It was a little embarrassing with all their friends there, but no one commented on it. "All right! Sawyer, Miette, let's go!"

"Right, Ash!" Sawyer said energetically, gripping his pack as Ash, with Pikachu on his shoulder, led the way towards the exit that Jack had left from. He looked positively excited to be going on a journey with someone he admired so much and even Miette seemed to be at ease. Before they disappeared, Ash gave a quick smile and wave back. Serena had no time to return it.

"We should get to the stadium," Alain insisted, shoving his hands in his pockets as he began walking towards their destination. He didn't look happy, but there were too many reasons for that to be the case, so Serena felt it was best to not think about it and simply follow.

If she was entirely honest with herself, the thought of seeing Ash walk away was both strange and utterly frightening. Maybe she was worrying too much, but yesterday's situation had shaken her. She knew that she certainly would have been outright freaking if her own father showed up before her unexpectedly and asked for her help. Then again, she also realized she wasn't Ash. At the same time, she also realized how much Ash had rubbed off on her, being able to trust Jack Ketchum, and taking his and Clemont's plans without batting an eye in the end. Worry was still there, but hope intermingled with it. Hope that Ash would truly reconnect with his father, hope that he'd return to her like he promised. That was enough for her to let him go and move forward.

Hope turned to determination. She was going to win this. She was going to end in one of those three slots not only to return to Ash with positive news, but because she could. It would be difficult against such strong battlers like Astrid, Dawn, and that Reeree, but there was no doubt she'd make it. That burning determination blazed like an inferno as she sat on her seat in the large stadium. All of the others were there with her and Astrid took the seat that was usually reserved for Ash. He wasn't here, which would feel odd, but Astrid's look of confidence and her own determination encouraged her.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to the semifinal round of the Peace Tournament!" Kalas' voice rang out. Serena's heart clenched, hoping desperately that Clemont's plan had gone through. Even her inventor friend was gripping his seat's armrest. "Before we talk about today's competition and what it will entail, there are a few major changes we're making today!"

A confused murmur spread throughout the stadium at Kalas' proclamation but Clemont appeared to relax a little, obviously feeling pretty elated that changes were being announced. Serena patted him on the back, trying to reassure him; it must have been odd for him to actually wield his power in any which way.

"First, let's welcome today's guest commentator: the graceful and gracious Elite Four member, fiery reporter Malva!" The murmurs were replaced with general cheers now, making Serena breathe out a little through her teeth. "I'm sorry to inform our loyal spectators that President Goodshow and Vice President Michael are away on other League business in preparation for this year's next Conference in the Hoenn region. But rest assured, we have some great guest power for these final two days."

"I'm very happy to be able to report on such a prestigious tournament," Malva spoke to the crowd. It was odd, hearing her again, so close by, after everything that went down with Team Flare. Not that Serena was privy to any details regarding Malva's status in the Elite Four or whatever happened in Team Flare. She felt that was for the best.

"As are we, Malva!" Kalas announced proudly. "However, that's not all we have to announce, though some of you may find this announcement disconcerting. We regret to inform you all of a change in the roster!"

"Looks like it worked," Clemont said, gripping at his chest. "I've never done something like that before, contacting the League directly and lying!"

"You did fine, Clemont," Serena told him, though even she felt a little bad about it. "But it's not like the lie was unbelievable, and it's for the best. To protect him."

"I know, I know," Clemont said, looking a little better as Kalas' unexpected (to the people) announcement rang out.

"Ash Ketchum, much to our displeasure, is unable to take part in today's semifinal round and has withdrawn from the tournament on account of a bad case of food poisoning!" That set the whole stadium in a cascade of muttering and even Serena had to flick her eyes around. It wasn't like the result was impossible…Ash ate enough food that food poisoning would be considered logical. If anything, the only thing they did was to have Clemont tell the League about the change up and agree to a stand-in to avoid any suspicion on Ash withdrawing. "So, instead, our Kalos Hero has chosen a stand-in to battle for him.

"Her name is…MAIRIN!" The crowd didn't cheer as loud as they would have for Ash and behind Serena in the seats, Mairin sunk down a little. "Don't worry folks, even with Ash's absence, I'm sure we're set to see some great battles today!"

"I'm looking forward to all of them. I'm sure some very strong competitors that I fought alongside in the Kalos Crisis will be out there," Malva commented to the stadium.

"Right you are, so without further ado, I present today's format!" Serena looked up to the screen as eighteen pictures, including hers, appeared on the screen. Ash's picture was still there from the last minute change, though it was grayed out before they began to swirl around. "Today's format is…Triple Battles!" The pictures stopped and arranged themselves into three groups of six trainers. The first row held no one of interest, though the second line held some familiar names consisting of Trevor against Conway and the girl, Reeree. More importantly was the final line. It was exactly what could have been expected.

ALAIN, CLEMONT, MAIRIN vs. SERENA, ASTRID, DAWN

"Well, that's an interesting matchup for the crowd to see, huh?" Dawn commented, folding her legs on her chair. Kalas and the crowd certainly appeared to think so from the latter's roar and the former's observation.

"Well, it looks like our final matchup is going to send some  _very_  heavy fireworks!" he laughed out and the crowd, despite Ash's name no longer being on the ticket, got even louder. "As for the rules. Our participants are about to engage in triple battles where each trainer will use one Pokémon each and the battle is over when all of one side's Pokémon are down. However, Mega Evolution is  _not_  allowed in these battles. You will be tested solely on your teamwork in a larger group and how you can coordinate. There is no time limit. Let our first competitors come down to the stage!"

"Looks like we really will have to do this…" Clemont remarked, folding his shaking hands amongst each other. Serena reached over and clasped his in hers with a smile.

"It'll be all right," she said. "Bonnie will be fine. This battle will be fine, even if we're fighting each other." Clemont, mouth remaining shut, nodded to indicate that she was right. Sucking in a breath to steady her own feelings of trepidation, Serena sat back and watched as the first six trainers took to the beach field down below.

A part of her had to question if their choice in this instance was right. Was it right for Clemont to wield his power in such a way? For Ash to go with his father? For them to even think of doing this? Deep down inside, she knew that after what had happened yesterday it was the only course left to them, but still, every little thing worried her. Not that Ash wouldn't come back necessarily, since he always came back safe no matter how much she worried, but that something could go terribly wrong. Mostly, she was worried for Bonnie and what that strong and brave little girl could be going through. It couldn't have been easy. Yet, above all, Serena knew that she had made her choice and was sticking to it; she'd keep all eyes on the tournament and finish it to buy all of her friends some time.

These thoughts plagued her mind until the Xatu on the field finished sweeping through with a Psybeam that ended the battle and proceeded three of the random trainers onto the next round. She was so distracted she took something that Clemont handed her without question, shoving it in her pocket to identify later, when the announcements were finished. Still, even when the field switched out, Serena was barely watching. Sure, she should have studied her opponents, but somehow that didn't seem to matter…or didn't until Reeree and Conway were the only ones on their side left against Trevor's Charizard.

"Pangoro, Swords Dance!" Reeree commanded, throwing her hand out similarly to Ash. Conway just adjusted his glasses, making Serena frown. She hated it when he did that.

"Charizard, get in there with Dragon Tail!" Trevor ordered, though it was obvious with his partners gone that he was close to panicking against two very skilled opponents. Serena sat forward a little as the blue swords whirled around Pangoro. Reeree had shown herself a very capable battler throughout the tournament; someone able to take advantage of almost any situation and work with others to create a near peerless strategy. In some way, Serena found herself fascinated by the girl. Her movements were planned like a Performer's, but executed like a battler. It was as if she and Ash had fused together in a way.

"Dusknoir, Trick Room," Conway ordered confidently. Dusknoir's ghostly hands extended and everyone in the stadium could see the grassy field surrounded by a translucent box. Charizard suddenly began to slow down, his glowing green tail practically halting on its way towards Dusknoir. "I believe you can wrap this up."

"I will," Reeree said darkly. "Pangoro, Stone Edge."

"Goro!" Pangoro exclaimed, flipping forward with surprising deftness for something that size, though Trick Room had likely helped it along quite handily. Either way, Trevor's speedy Charizard stood absolutely no chance in the scheme of things and before that glowing Dragon Tail could even get close, Pangoro's fist slammed onto the ground. The stones, large and mountainous, raced out, each larger than the last until one slammed straight through the slow Dragon Tail and into Charizard's stomach. Having already taken damage from a Dark Pulse and a couple Thunder Punches, Charizard cried out in pain and went reeling off before spiraling into the ground.

"Yep, that's Trevs' weakness…" Tierno commented in disappointment. "He's a great trainer, but sometimes he can't close that gap in strength, especially when he's all on his own."

"Charizard is unable to battle," the referee called as Charizard was shown passed out. Trevor quickly recalled him. "Reeree, Conway and Marco are the winners!"

"And there's the second round! We have six of our nine trainers already passing onto the final round, so let's take a brief moment to switch battlefields while our final participants make their way to the field."

Serena stood along with everyone else, some of them grabbing their bags. Mairin looked a little nervous, but a kindly nudge from Alain helped her to keep moving forward. Not that he looked much better in any case. In fact, he looked like he had just swallowed a very large fruit, or that it was still in his mouth. Serena averted her eyes and joined Astrid and Dawn as they made their way to their side of the field. Clemont joined Alain and Mairin on the other side.

"Any strategies you guys have?" Astrid asked, fingering her keystone on her ear absentmindedly. "I know you're great at underneath attacks with Fire Spin, Serena, but I'm not entirely sure of your skillset…Dawn, right?"

"Yep, and no need to worry. We'll be fine. This'll be an easy win, after all," Dawn responded with a thumbs up.

"It's Alain…I highly doubt he'll make it easy," Serena commented. Astrid appeared to agree with this notion, despite it making Dawn look somewhat putout about the whole notion. "But we'll give our all. We have to."

"Right," Astrid agreed, turning around before they headed out to the battlefield and extending her hand out. Serena looked over to her friend and Dawn grinned. Both got the message and put their hands in. "Let's do our best for our friends out there by giving them one heck of a show!"

"Yeah!" all three girls agreed in tandem and they threw their fists into the air before the roar of the crowd reached them again. It was time for the battle to begin. All three turned to the battlefield and began making their way out, catching sight of the swirling sands of the desert field.

"It's our final battle of the day, folks, and we've got quite the matchup! In the red corner it's Lumiose Gym Leader, Clemont, Kalos League winner, Alain, and the enigmatic Mairin standing in for Ash Ketchum!" Kalas said, much to the crowd's approval. "And in the blue corner are these very lovely ladies, Serena, Astrid and Dawn! All heroines in their own rights! Which Pokémon will these six trainers choose for a blistering battle on the scorched desert sands?"

"I think we're about to find out," Malva answered coolly. Serena just breathed in, standing next to her partners and staring across the field to their friends turned opponents. Clemont nodded at her and the referee lowered his flag. Serena reached for her pokeball and tossed it simultaneously with all of the others. Kalas began to give a running commentary.

"Serena chooses Braixen, Astrid, Absol, and Dawn calls out Pachirisu!" he screamed. "In the red corner, Alain calls out his powerful Metagross, while Clemont and Mairin call out their Chespin!"

"I'll start this one off," Serena said, throwing her hand out. Time to give her all. "Braixen, use Hidden Power!"

"Brai!" she cried out, flipping her wand out of her tail and creating the silver orbs around it before sending them forth, each aiming at a different opponent on the field.

"Metagross, Agility!" Metagross gave a cry and before Serena even knew what was happening, the Iron Leg Pokémon was speeding forth with unbelievable speed that was hardly even visible to the naked eye. Whatever it was, Serena had to frown when Metagross' quick speed had essentially made her Hidden Power null and void. Astrid just smirked in her direction as both Chespin made a move.

"Pin Missile!" Clemont and Mairin called at the same time. Mairin's voice sounded hesitant, as though this were planned well in advance for the rather novice battler. That was somehow no surprise to Serena; the girl  _had_  been thrown into the battle rather unexpectedly. Both Chespin's horns lit up brightly before firing the green projectiles like streaking rockets that aimed for the stationary team's Pokémon.

"Pachirisu, spin and use Discharge!" Dawn ordered.

"Pachi chipa!" Pachirisu chittered out, the squirrel leaping forward into the sand and dust to spin while emitting blue bolts of electricity. It was nowhere near Pikachu's level of voltage, but Serena hoped it would be enough to stop the incoming barrage. Absol started forward, even though Astrid hadn't said anything aloud. The Pin Missiles sailed overhead and Absol ducked right under them. Meanwhile, the electricity expanded outward to block some of the attack, though some also slipped through and nailed both Pachirisu and Braixen. They seemed fine.

"Absol, Shadow Claw on Metagross!" Astrid ordered fiercely. Absol's claw became wreathed in shadow as it leapt at Metagross.

"Counter with Metal Claw!" Alain ordered, his fist rising with his command. One of Metagross' legs glowed with a steely sheen as it shot forward to meet the Shadow Claw in midair. The steel and the shadow collided, sending off powerful sparks and locking them both in place, neither budging an inch. Serena took her chance with exactly what Astrid had told her she was good at.

"Fire Spin underneath Metagross!" she ordered. Of course, given what Pikachu had to do to take it down, she knew it wouldn't end the battle. But as Braixen plunged her wand into the sand and a column of fire erupted from underneath Metagross, she knew it would at least do something. Sure enough, Metagross staggered and Absol won the battle, slashing across Metagross with a Shadow Claw.

"Now, Mairin! She's vulnerable!" Alain cried out. Mairin clenched her fists to her chest.

"Chespie, use Toxic!" Chespie bound forward and shot forward two dark purple streams from its spikes right at Absol. Clearly Alain had recognized Absol as the threat before the battle had even started. The two jets reached Absol before suddenly dispersing into a thick purple cloud that covered it. The Disaster Pokémon cried out and Serena could see its body convulsing even through the cloud.

"We can't deal with Toxic. Pachirisu, use Sweet Kiss!" Dawn called out. Pachirisu struggled to gain traction on the desert sands but nonetheless gave a wink and sent a bright pink heart floating out towards Chespie. With Metagross still reeling, the heart struck Chespie, sending it into a daze.

"Meteor Mash!" Alain cried, almost sounding angry at the fact that Chespie was confused. Metagross' limbs came together and its body glowed blue before it shot off like a powerful rocket. Absol was in the way of the attack, unable to move thanks to the poison and it was slammed into, carrying it backwards into all of them. Absol hadn't been the target; Pachirisu was. The Steel type hit its mark, crashing into the EleSquirrel Pokémon and carrying it off.

"Now's our chance Pachirisu!" Dawn yelled, still sounding confident despite the situation. "Use Super Fang!"

"Pachi!" Pachirisu cried out as its two front teeth grew abnormally large before it bit into Metagross. The blue haze vanished and Metagross stumbled, allowing Pachirisu to roll off and across the sands to where Absol was. Serena quickly realized she had to deal with her own problems as Chespin's vines snapped out and ensnared Braixen.

"Sorry, Serena, but I have to put up a fight," Clemont insisted, his mouth set into a grim line. "Alain…"

"Rock Slide!" Alain ordered. Metagross' limbs raised up and Serena could only watch helplessly as the white glowing rocks appeared overhead and then sent themselves into a mighty barrage upon all three of their Pokémon, burying them under the rubble.

"Alain's doing all the hard work…" Astrid noted. "I'm not surprised."

"Clemont's probably worried too much about Bonnie to think straight," Serena pointed out.

"Then we take out the two Chespin so we can focus only on Metagross," Dawn said enthusiastically. "He may be stronger than Ash, but nothing beats rock-solid teamwork!"

"Right! Braixen, use Fire Blast on the sand!" Serena ordered confidently, making sure to put a smile on her face. The sound was muffled, but Serena could hear her top Pokémon call out to her before the rocks suddenly heated up red. Across the field, Alain looked to be tensing, waiting for the rocks to burst outward, but they never did. Serena had never planned for them to.

"Quick thinking, Serena!" Astrid praised her, raising her hand for a quick high five. It looked like Dawn would have done so too, but she was too far away. In all honesty, Serena realized it was the kind of move that Ash would pull: melting the sand to get underneath the surface. Judging by the vanishing red glow, they had succeeded in getting under the ground. "Now, take it out with Megahorn!"

Alain and Metagross furiously scanned the sands, wondering where Absol was going to pop out. He didn't notice the shifting movement underneath Chespie until it was too late. With a great cry, Absol's horn emerged from the ground, glowing bright white as it practically impaled Chespie and flung it off. Mairin cried for her Pokémon. Serena could tell that was one down, though the roaring crowd seemed excited.

"Chespie is  _down_!" Kalas proclaimed. "The girls have taken the lead in this battle!"

"Not for long. Meteor Mash!"

"Meta!" Metagross' limbs locked again and it shot off, glittering with blue as it sailed powerfully for Absol.

"Dodge it!" Astrid commanded, but Absol was in no state to dodge, the poison from earlier wracking its body and making it hard to move. Metagross impacted with it, carrying it off, the Disaster Pokémon crying out in pain. "Just a little longer! Use Dark Pulse!"

"Ab…sol!" it cried, opening its maw wide enough to fire the inky black spirals right at the opponent carrying it. That attack exploded in a dark cloud, obscuring the result from vision until the smoke had cleared and Absol was collapsed upon the sands.

"Absol is unable to battle!" the referee called. Serena looked over to Dawn and both raised their fists in the air; it was down to them.

"Braixen, let's move, but be careful!" Braixen didn't make a sound but her stick popped up from the ground. "Now, fire!"

"Take it away with Vine Whip, Chespin!" Clemont ordered. Serena's eyes narrowed, but her grin didn't go away. Chespin padded forward on the sand and then his vines snapped over to the wand in the sand, gripping it tightly and pulling it out. Only, Braixen wasn't attached to it.

"Now, use Flamethrower!" Serena ordered. Braixen suddenly emerged from the sand right underneath Chespin. The Spiny Nut Pokémon's eyes widened as he began to panic before Braixen opened her mouth and let forth a gushing flame that consumed Chespin.

"Chespin is unable to battle!"

"Fall back, Braixen. Dawn, any ideas?" Dawn looked to observe the battlefield as Braixen backed up to join its Electric partner. While she scanned the area, Serena looked over to the other side of the battlefield. Both Clemont and Mairin had recalled their Chespin and only Alain was left. He still looked like he was sucking on lemons, but he was able to nod at Serena. The result of the battle was acknowledged.

"Metagross, use Agility and Metal Claw!" he said, his volume rising, though his emotions clearly remaining calm. Metagross' limbs once more glowed with that steely color as it flashed across the sandy battlefield, zipping to and fro as it approached the girls' Pokémon. Pachirisu and Braixen drew closer together, almost back to back.

"We can't let Metagross get too close," Dawn insisted as Astrid stood back to let them collaborate together. "Pachirisu, use Discharge!"

"Combine it with Fire Spin!" Serena ordered. Braixen waved her wand and twirled it a couple times as large spurts of flame erupted in a tight circle around the pair and Pachirisu's electricity mixed with it, preventing the larger Pokémon from getting close. Metagross appeared rather vexed by that and stopped moving long enough for Alain to give a different command.

"Rock Slide." This time, Serena was ready for the attack that had crushed them all underneath before.

"Use Hidden Power!" she yelled. Braixen pointed her wand upward as the multiple swirls of silver orbs surrounded it before firing upward with a powerful cry. The orbs all sailed out and slammed into the rocks, breaking them into smaller pieces. Some of them still hit Braixen to damage her, but Pachirisu was on the move.

"Use Spark!" Pachirisu had a giddy smile on its face as its body crackled with blue electricity and it dashed quickly through the falling stones until charging forward and slamming right into Metagross' face. Metagross staggered, its body sparking with paralysis. "Perfect, roll up with your momentum and use Discharge!"

"And finish it with Fire Blast!" Alain gave no order to Metagross and everyone could only watch as Pachirisu landed atop Metagross and sent out volts of electricity that consumed the Iron Leg Pokémon. Meanwhile, thanks to the paralysis, Braixen was able to get close and stick her wand right in its face before letting off a five-pronged Fire Blast at close range. The attacks exploded in a shower of red and blue sparkles that came down like falling snow. Underneath Pachirisu's tiny body, Metagross was passed out.

"Metagross is unable to battle! The winners are Serena, Dawn and Astrid!" the referee called. Serena smiled, even as she watched Alain call back Metagross with some reluctance. The crowd seemed stunned by the result, and it was no surprise. Alain had lost, seemingly fair and square. Dawn was the first to start cheering, Piplup joining her proudly on her head while Pachirisu skittered over to her.

"Yeah! Way to go, Pachirisu!" Dawn yelled and that got the whole crowd screaming again. The roar was almost deafening, but Serena wasn't focused on them, other than a smile and wave in all of their directions. When she finished, Braixen was back with her and she hugged her starter. Serena looked up to see their opposing trio head off the field, Clemont hitching his backpack on his shoulders. He stopped at the edge and looked back with an assuring nod, patting at his jumpsuit pocket, before vanishing into the corridors beyond. Serena and Dawn both returned their Pokémon and the three girls walked back into their own hallway.

"That was so nerve-wracking…" Serena admitted with a breath of relief. "I never thought winning a throwaway match and making it look real was so hard…and I'm a Performer!"

"Well, we did our part," Dawn pointed out. Astrid nodded at these statements.

"Yes, now Clemont and Alain just have to do theirs since they're out of the tournament," she concluded. Serena didn't say anything aloud, but her thoughts were focused in the same place as all the others. With the cheering crowd above subsiding from the day's events and the sun in the sky moving past noon, Serena sighed internally, gripping at the Longer-Range Walkie Talkie in her vest pocket that Clemont had given her earlier.

_Be safe, Ash, Clemont…make sure you find Bonnie. I'll be waiting._

* * *

"Oh, it feels good to get some fresh air!"

Diantha's eyes narrowed as she stepped out of the prison behind the form of Travis. The redheaded boy stretched his arms wide and towards the sky, the shackles on them now gone. In the bright light, it did bring his scarred face into sharp relief. Any semblance of the boy he must have been when Ash and his friends had first met him was now gone, replaced with a rather ugly visage. The only thing that could have made the burned and cut face any more hideous would have been a snarl. Instead, he was smiling.

"Don't understand why you let these losers out, though…" he complained as Diantha and those behind him stepped out onto the rocky surface that the prison was built upon.

The Kalos Champion looked to her tablet for a brief moment, almost scowling at the release orders having officially gone through. There was also the strange matter of Clemont's request that had been made to the League the night before, asking to allow Ash to withdraw and the girl Mairin to take his place in the tournament, while ensuring that he and Alain be placed on any team that would happen. She had approved it once she'd learned of it, but it had still been odd. Getting to the Peace Tournament would be the next item on her list of priorities.

"They'll be keeping an eye on you. At least, I'd hope so," Diantha answered, turning to those that had followed her out, dressed in their old jumpsuits. The leader, a purple-haired man, bowed with his hand on his chest.

"Our ambitions were broken. You know that," Tau said, raising himself to a straight position. "If we can change the world as Dalton wanted, we'll do what we can."

"Man, you sound sappy!" Travis snapped back, fingering the pokeballs on his belt. He wasn't wearing a jumpsuit like Tau, Theta and Chi behind her, but rather a simple black t-shirt. At this point a smirk was stretching across his face, distorting his features. "What happened to all your wanting to change things and blow things apart to do it?"

"Even Dalton wasn't so careless…" Theta said, her blue hair flowing out behind her in the wind. Diantha glanced back at them to see her and Chi holding onto each other, like they didn't want to let go at all costs. It would have been heartwarming if not for the fact they'd just come from prison. Diantha's mouth was etched into a frown and she turned back to Travis, who appeared to be stretching.

Now that she was outside and not heading straight for a helicopter or the prison gates, she could fully see the rock on which the prison was located, some distance away from the Lumiose Badlands. It was really more of an outcropping stuck in a canyon to prevent any kind of escape or breakout. With the sun moving ever over the horizon, the various plateaus that littered the area could be seen before the wind rustled through the dried up bushes outside the prison.

"That just makes you sound weak," Travis insisted, turning around to face them all. He was shorter than the majority of them, but his attitude made him seem quite a bit taller. "This world screwed you over! Isn't it time to screw it right back? !"

"We stopped thinking that way a long time ago…" Tau noted. He sounded a little broken, humbled. Prison had changed the members of Alpha Squad. Perhaps that was why Diantha felt she could trust them now. They were beyond the point of wanting to harm things. Their feelings of rage and vengeance had subsided, replaced only by their will to change to world one step at a time. "That you haven't defies reason."

"Because I'm not a complete pansy!" Travis spat, a snarl now forming on his lips. "I was a member of Team Neo! We were the underground! Dalton's disciples! You're just gonna walk away from all that?"

"Dalton is dead," Chi commented, and Diantha noticed he and his wife separating.

"Because he was a fool! But we can rebuild Team Neo, right?" Travis asked, his eyes flashing. None of the Alpha Squad members made a move, each choosing to observe Travis closely in the moment. "Seriously? ! You're all just going to roll over and be the League's pets!"

"Dalton formed Team Neo for a singular reason," Theta proclaimed. "We may have joined it for our own, but his reason was always sound: to change the League and this world. Champion Diantha seems to be working towards that. There is no more need for another Team Neo."

"And what about my reason, huh?" Travis spat, looking enraged. "Does mine not matter? Are you telling me that I have to-"

"Enough of this," Diantha shouted. She no longer had time to listen to this petulant child drone on and on about how sad his life was, especially when it was of his own making. She stepped forward, putting her hand on Gardevoir's pokeball. "I held up my end of the bargain, Travis. I set you free."

"Yeah, with a couple of babysitters," he scoffed out in response. Tau seemed to bristle at the notion and his foot shifted on the stone where they were standing. " _That_  wasn't part of the agreement."

"All you wanted was to be released and your Pokémon returned. How that occurred was my decision," Diantha said fiercely. "Now stop stalling. My patience is wearing quite thin."

"All right, already!" the redhead proclaimed, tossing his hands into the air.

"You said this group is after a weapon. What are they called? Why do they plan to do it? And why does the rest of Team Neo seem to know nothing about it?"

"Because I'm not blind and stupid like them," Travis insisted. "I never trusted Dalton, no matter what he did for me. He wanted me to be a puppet for him, and I wasn't doing that."

"Ironic, then, that you ended up being one all the same, just not in the way you expected," Theta taunted. Travis growled angrily and stepped forward, like he was going to pounce. No one flinched. He stopped his advance, realizing how pointless it was.

"Dalton was always looking for new ways to achieve his goal, ones that he never told his subordinates about," Travis said. "But when you're in the underworld, you have contacts. Dalton had one as well…called himself the 'Father of the Dark'. One day the guy came to visit, and I followed him out, catching him before he could leave, though I never saw the guy and he distorted his voice. When I asked, he told me that he had told Dalton about a weapon he was searching for."

"The same one you've told me about twice now," Diantha stated. "Now it's time to tell me everything. Why did Dalton search for this weapon? You told me someone told him not to reveal its location, but who was this? That man? And how did you  _not_  know of its location?"

"Dalton was sneaky when he wanted to be."

"He did hide that particular intention from us," Chi admitted, rubbing his bald head. Diantha was unsure of what to make of all this. That's when Tau chose to speak up.

"If Dalton was searching for a weapon, then he was searching for one particular reason," the leader of Alpha Squad spoke. "Everything we did was to change the flow of time, wanting to open up that time portal. If Dalton looked for the weapon, he must have thought that it could open up dimensions…only hearing this now do I realize that. Although, knowing our departed leader, he must have deemed it too dangerous to actually use, so we opted for our other plan."

"I'm surprised you figured it out," Travis said, folding his arms in a surly fashion. "Apparently the rumor of this weapon has been passed down everywhere in the underworld, but few, if any, have ever found it. Rumor had it that the man who created it passed it down a long line of people entrusted to keep it safe, but whatever. Yeah, the rumor was that with the right materials, those meteorites for example, dimensional rifts could open up."

"At the expense of thousands or millions of lives, no doubt," Diantha confirmed. Travis gave no indication if she was right or not. His smirk did grow a little wider though.

"Oh, Champion, you don't even know the true terror of the rumor that flooded the underworld," he cackled out, almost looking to enjoy this. The Champion didn't let her face budge an inch, however, not letting this child get the better of her. "The real speculation was that the weapon was connected through the entire world, allowing those rifts to open almost anywhere. Worse though, was that given the right power…say, an immortal being or a god of death in a lonely wood, it could cause untold disaster anywhere in the world. Last I heard, the thing had a targeting system that could allow it to fire anywhere it chose to, if the right keys were found, and the right commands given."

"And do you know where these keys are?"

"Not a clue," he answered, turning his back to the group of four and waving the issue away with a hand. "The only thing I'm pretty certain of is that with Dalton and that idiotic Team Flare gone…I have a feeling the balance of power has shifted in the underworld. So, sorry, but I'm not standing around and waiting. Weapon or no, whoever's in charge now is my ticket to revenge! Salamence, Flamethrower!"

Diantha stepped back as Travis tossed his pokeball out, her lips turning downward.  _I should have expected this_ …she thought to herself. The bright light shined out and Travis' large dragon appeared, great flames appearing in its maw. Other bursts of light surrounded Diantha as she grabbed her own pokeball.

"Doublade, Protect!"

"Blaaaade…" Chi's faithful Pokémon cried out as it zipped through the air in front of the group of four. Salamence roared and sent its powerful flames out towards them. They were no match for the large shield that was erected by Doublade. Diantha also noticed Theta's Mothim glowing red as it used Quiver Dance. Then there was the smell exuded from Tau's Skuntank. Diantha quickly covered her nose and tossed Gardevoir's pokeball into the air.

"Let us show no mercy, Gardevoir," she cried out. Gardevoir gave a subtle nod of the head to receive the orders. Travis had been a useful well of information, but if he was going to turn on them the first chance he got, he was better off out of the way rather than joining whatever new enemy had come their way.

"Beat them into the ground with Shadow Claw!" Travis ordered, the scars on his face rippling with anger. The boy had clearly learned  _nothing_  in prison, and Diantha knew she'd have to teach him a very quick lesson.

"Gardevoir, charge up a Moonblast!"

"Let's hold this little brat with Electro Web!" Theta cried. The smell from Skuntank had reached a high intensity now and Salamence staggered as it flew through the air with its shadowy claw. That delay was all Mothim needed to fire its electrically charged web to slam into Salamence and send it into the ground. Unable to move from the sticky, charged web, Salamence was driven backwards, right into Travis' knees. The boy buckled.

"Get up, you loser!" Travis spat. "I didn't get you and me out of prison to lose to some useless Champion!"

"Give up, Travis," Theta said coldly. "You're no match for Alpha Squad."

"No…you've got that backwards!" Travis said, a twisted smirk scrawled over his face. Gardevoir turned her head, light finishing its coalescence into her as Doublade's shield finally dropped. "I'm planning on doing whatever it takes to rule this underworld and everything else. I'm not losing again. Not to her, not to Ash or Seamus…and certainly not to scrubs like you!"

"Then, forgive me, but you can join your master and fellow compatriots," Diantha spoke with gravitas. She nodded back at Gardevoir as the large pink sphere formed in her hands. Travis' eyes widened in clear surprise and then Gardevoir fired. The sphere, almost as large as Salamence's body impacted and exploded in a bright pink haze. Diantha turned away, as did Tau, while Chi held onto Theta from the great blast. It was hard to make out in the light, but she was certain that Travis and his Salamence had been flung away. In either case, he wouldn't be going anywhere very quickly; not with his Salamence likely heavily wounded.

"He will have survived that fall," Tau pointed out as the blowback receded. Diantha had to agree as both she and he walked to the edge to look down into the small canyon below. It was hard to tell in the increasing darkness, but she knew that Travis was down there. "Travis, unlike most of us, has never had a problem sacrificing his own Pokémon for himself."

"I'm well aware, Theodore," Diantha said as she recalled Gardevoir. "At the very least, he'll be out of the way for a while. It still surprises me that someone as callous as him was in any way affiliated with you."

"Dalton viewed Travis as a son…in some way." Diantha afforded a nod and turned back towards the looming prison a little bit behind them. Theta and Chi were staring at her curiously.

"You knew he'd betray you. Turn on all of us?" Theta asked.

"I had a hunch, given his past actions…though he's hardly of concern to me now; not with everything else," she responded to them, beginning to walk forward, past both of them. Each member of the Alpha Squad watched her go. "Those release forms were legitimate. You're free to do what you will."

"A generous offer," Tau called out to her. "What would you have us do in return?"

"Unlike Travis, I don't require anything in return," she called back, though she halted in her steps. "However, if I could ask a favor…I'd like you to stop that fool from doing something he'll regret."

"Track him?" Chi asked, grabbing his glasses by their cross-bridge and adjusting them. "Not a problem. Consider him found."

"We do have our penance to pay. How can we get in contact with you if we learn anything about where he may go or what to do with him?" Tau asked, walking forward and stopping right behind her. Diantha breathed in and turned around.

"Just call the League and identify yourselves. I'll make sure they know to patch you through," she told them easily. "Right now, we're in a state of emergency so what I say has to go."

"Consider it done then, Madam Champion," Tau said, bowing low and offering a hand. Despite some hesitation, Diantha accepted the gesture and shook on it. To her great surprise, she found no hostility and only sincerity. It appeared that Tau and the rest of Alpha Squad wanted to keep their word from the end of the Nova Incident. Feeling more confident about their assistance, Diantha reached into her purse and pulled out a small phone, thrusting it into his hands.

"I'm counting on you." And though she didn't say it, all of the intention was there:  _if any one of us fails…and Travis isn't lying…the world is doomed._

* * *

"We'll rest here for the night," called Jack's voice from a clearing inside a forest. On the dirt road that traveled alongside it was a parked car from which Sawyer and Miette were exiting, both yawning loudly. Ash, however, still felt tons of energy flowing through him, as did Pikachu, who bounded into the field. It might have been the thrill of energy or even just going on what could be deemed a road trip with his father. Either way, as Jack strode to the car and grabbed some loose firewood, Ash was excited.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked his father. Jack looked up at him and smiled.

"Mind fetching some water from the river?" Ash grinned and nodded. "Sawyer, why don't you go with him while this lovely lady helps me set up the tents."

"Okay…" Sawyer said, nabbing some buckets and joining Ash as they headed over to the trickling river in the opposite direction of the car. In the now burgeoning firelight that his father had created, Ash could see Miette looking a little embarrassed with blushing cheeks. Shrugging it off, Ash turned with Sawyer to get to the river as quick as possible. Pikachu joined them along the way. "Your dad's pretty cool."

"Is he?" Ash asked with a laugh. Both reached the bank of the river and bent down.

"Well, yeah. He's kinda like you, really, but still different," Sawyer told him as he brought the pail into the water. Ash emulated the boy. "That's why I wanted to go along. The tournament was done for me, and your father…well, I know you didn't know him but you were still so similar."

"I guess so," Ash expressed. As he did so, Pikachu dipped his paws in the water, cooing at the coolness. "It's weird for me, though, but Serena thought it'd be a good idea, and I was glad she understood."

"You really love her, huh?" Sawyer asked, hitching the pail up in his arms.

"Well, yeah," Ash said. It was really quite simple. Simple enough that there wasn't anything to say. They'd been through so much, come to understand each other and love each other so much that at this point, even with her not there, Ash still felt she was right by his side. It was a comforting thought as he moved into the unknown. "It's hard not to!"

"I know her sweets are delicious!" Sawyer laughed out, the two boys beginning to return to the fire-lit clearing.

"Miette's a baker, too," Ash blurted out. He wasn't sure what made him say it, but from the way Sawyer's face lit up at the mention of that, he felt he'd said the right thing. However, a second later, Sawyer's bright smile fell.

"But…do you get the feeling your dad isn't telling us everything? About ARC and DARC and all that stuff? Like what they're after or how much they know?" Sawyer said, expressing his concerns. Ash blinked a little and both he and Pikachu tilted their heads, trying to comprehend that fact before realizing that it didn't even matter.

"Maybe, but I'm sure if he isn't, it's for a reason," Ash expressed. "I trust him, so if he doesn't want to tell us, it's probably 'cause it's not important right now."

"I guess you're right," Sawyer agreed, and the smile jumped back onto his face. Finally, the two broke into the clearing and up to the firelight where Jack and Miette had set out some food for them. Both of the boys placed their buckets down, but while Sawyer headed over to Miette, Ash went and sat next to his father, who was staring up at the stars, with Pikachu settling into his lap.

"You know, I always loved stars," the man said as a pop from the fire sounded out. "Made me dream of the wide world out there, full of discovery."

"I like adventuring," Ash admitted, rubbing his nose a little bit. Jack didn't look down at him, but certainly smiled. Ash watched him a moment, wondering if Sawyer was right about him hiding stuff, but decided it really didn't matter. Just from the way his dad talked and the things he spoke about, he knew that the man would never deliberately withhold information that could keep him safe. All that mattered was stopping DARC at their next destination.

"So I've seen," Jack spoke out. "You've impressed me beyond my wildest dreams. I'm sure Delia is proud of you, too."

"I hope she is!" Ash laughed out. Even Jack offered a chuckle at it. "How did you and mom meet, anyway?"

"Why don't I show you?" Jack said, finally looking down with a wink. From around his neck, he grabbed his necklace with a small object that appeared to be flute on it, along with a locket. The locket was what he took off, twisting the lock to open it. Ash and Pikachu peered inside and were surprised at the two pictures placed there. One of them was of Jack, clearly young (though older than Ash, himself, was) on what appeared to be a carnival ride.

"You guys met at a carnival?"

"Yeah. A circus was passing by Pallet Town at the time and I was a traveling trainer hoping to meet the great Professor Samuel Oak. Plus, I wanted to meet up with a good friend I'd met on my journeys. You'd know his son quite well: Gary Oak."

"You were friends with Gary's dad?" Ash asked, both surprised, but happy.

"Don't interrupt, Ash," Jack responded playfully, nudging his son a little. Ash nudged him right back. He liked this, even if just for a moment. "Anyway, while I was in town, the carnival was going on and that's when I met your mother…my goodness could that woman bake and cook…mmm…"

"Yeah, mom's food is pretty fantastic!" Ash said, patting his stomach. "So, were you into all that artifact stuff back then, too?"

"Sort of. I was more interested in history and ruins than the artifacts themselves at the time…until I met your mother that is. I asked if she wanted a ride on the merry-go-round and she accepted. Believe it or not, myself and Gary's father almost got into a fight over that one, ha ha!" Jack seemed so jubilant telling that story that Ash felt the mood was infectious. To test his theory, he looked over at Sawyer and Miette, the former of whom appeared to be describing his battle with Ash while Miette listened. "That was really it. We met, we clicked, and I stayed in Pallet. I helped out at the Oak Lab for a little, going out of town very rarely, we married…and then, we had you."

Now, Ash was able to see the other picture in the locket. His mother and father both there, holding onto a much younger Ash, maybe two or three years old, in their hands as they walked along. It was a nice picture, and Ash felt a certain warmth radiating from it, like a small thought called from the recesses of his memory.

"So…why exactly did you leave?" he finally asked quietly, a slight trace of bitterness there, after some time had passed. Jack didn't answer; not at first, anyway. He took the locket away and stared at it awhile longer.

"Because I came to a conclusion…" He seemed to want to tell Ash something, but stopped himself. "You know what? Can I tell you another time? I know you want to know, and I have so much to tell you…about everything…but I think…now's not the right time. Is that all right?"

"S-sure," Ash responded, nodding his head. There was something sad in his father's expression; something painful. Most of all, though, Ash knew that even when this little trip was over, Jack wouldn't be returning home permanently to stay with his mother. So, he tried to bargain for the next best thing. "But only if you stop by for dinner once in a while!"

"You've got a deal, Ash!" Jack responded, reaching up to ruffle his hair. Ash waved him away. "Now eat and rest up. We'll want to be ready for the battle tomorrow."

Then he got up and retreated into the tent. Ash watched him go before deciding to eat the sausages he had cooked. Thinking on the memories that his father had shared, Ash stared into the firelight unblinkingly, hardly noticing that Miette had fallen asleep on Sawyer's lap, the boy himself having drifted off to dreamland. Before long, however, sleep had claimed him and Pikachu as well, and they didn't awake until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well, this was a chapter! Lots of little things! First, let me talk about the opening segment and the battle. If you felt that the battle was a little off, great! It was obviously meant to be as the battle was essentially a ruse. Clemont and Alain had planned to lose so they could go do their thing. I wanted it to try and be this element of surprise that it wasn't a real battle. It may seem confusing right now, but I hope it'll all clear up by the end.
> 
> Travis is out and betraying people, surprise, surprise while Alpha Squad is on the trail. I can't say much more about them since that would ruin the story! What I will say is that Alpha Squad's willingness to help Diantha stems from them already looking for a sort of penance at the end of the last story. However, this last part was very much meant to further Ash's relationship with his father and to prove to all of you that Jack is exactly who he says he is. Kind of a nice moment. You can also see my own pairing in there if you look…which most of you have noticed anyway.
> 
> I'm so glad you guys have gone along with me on this wonderful journey and will continue to do so until the end. I hope to see you guys Review until the next chapter, and Dare to Be Silly.


	9. A Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm…hrmm…I have literally no idea what to say. Nothing new so…enjoy? Yeah, enjoy Chapter 9!

Chapter 9

A Face

Bright lights shimmered on the edge of her vision, popping and crackling with the dull roaring in her ears. It felt so loud for a moment until it was practically silent, nothing but the sound of the ocean wafting back and forth, caressing her. Of course, that could have been the ringing in her ears causing that…Still, it felt very nice to just let it all go and ride away with that sound, even if the harsh lighting was hurting her.

"Ne!" something cried out, but Bonnie didn't want to hear it. She was in a happy place. She was by the ocean! "Ne ne! Denenene!"

"Ow!" Bonnie suddenly cried out. A sharp electrical shock zapped into her body, jolting her (literally) awake. She flung forward and banged her head on a metal bar. "Ooooh…"

"Nene?" Bonnie turned her head, rubbing at the bruise that was forming on her soft forehead. Sitting on the ground next to her was Dedenne, blinking his eyes furiously as if awakening from sleep.

"Dedenne, where are we?" she asked, crawling onto her knees a little. The Antenna Pokémon jumped up into her hands, staring up at her. It was clear that he didn't know, but the look of relief on his tiny face showed how glad he was that Bonnie had woken up. Not wanting to upset him any longer, Bonnie brought him close into a hug. "Well, thanks Dedenne. I'm glad you're here with me."

"Ne!" With Dedenne's agreement, Bonnie turned and decided to examine where she was.

The first thing she was able to observe was that the place she was in was big with bright light streaming in from a round and circular window that was far too high for her to reach at her height. The little claw marks on the wall underneath it indicated that Dedenne had tried to get up there, but had obviously not succeeded. Frowning a little, she turned to the other side and saw exactly what she had hit her head on: metal bars.

They were very clearly in some kind of prison cell. Sighing to herself, Bonnie wondered how she had been captured as easily as Ash or the rest of the Pokémon could get captured. The next thing she noticed was that the gap in the bars was small enough for little Dedenne to fit through. It made it possible that he could find her a way out of here! Pleased with her deduction, Bonnie walked over to the set of bars with a door and reached out for it.

"I wouldn't, little miss," mumbled an older voice. That made Bonnie jump as her hand was about to touch one of the bars. Even Dedenne, who had decided to skitter alongside her on the floor had to roll to stop before the bars. Bonnie turned and saw the form of a familiar older man leaning against one of a different set of bars that made up a wall, similar to what she had hit her head on. Beyond them, she could see other similar cells. "Those bars shouldn't be touched."

"Why not?" Bonnie asked, watching as Dedenne stepped a little forward and touched one of his whiskers to the cell bar. He let off a sudden squeak and was nearly thrown backwards, sparking with a jolt. "Dedenne! Are you okay? !"

"Ne…dene…" he groaned out but quickly rolled back onto his feet.

"It's electrically charged," the old man said, sitting up and straightening his back. "Too much for your little partner to handle; not that I think they expected him to be with you."

"Where is here, mister?" Bonnie asked, trying to remember where she'd seen the old man, but failing at doing so.

"I'm not sure," he chuckled out. "Last I remember was getting attacked by something with some kind of attack that knocked me out. Some snippets here and there of an airship maybe, and this cell. I feel like I've been out for days. What about you, young miss?"

"Nothing," Bonnie insisted, shaking her head. "I remember getting ice cream with my friend…Mairin! Where's Mairin?"

"Mairin? There was no one else with you," the man stated, stroking his beard in contemplation. "It's just been us. I woke up only a little bit ago, but there was no one else here."

That made Bonnie's head sink lower, crestfallen with worry about what may have happened to the girl she'd made friends with. She hoped she was okay. After all, with her memory cutting out at getting ice cream, she figured that she and Mairin had fallen to the same sleepiness that the old man before her had. The only thing that confused her (or rather, she wondered about) was how long she'd been out. She was hungry, so it had to have been quite some time. "So…uh, who are you, mister?"

"You don't recognize me?" the man asked, his eyes twinkling a little. Bonnie shook her head, feeling like maybe she should have, but coming up short. "I'm Charles…Charles Goodshow."

"Wait…you're the president of the Pokémon League!" Bonnie suddenly exclaimed, pointing at him. Dedenne emulated her. "Sorry, but I never-"

"It's all right. I don't think my title or name should mean anything in my position, anyway," Goodshow said, scratching at his beard. Thinking of their current situation, Bonnie looked around the room. How was she going to get out of this one?

"Dedenne, what do you think we should do?" she asked quietly. Dedenne shook his head, proving himself useless. She really should have expected that, but instead of getting down on herself, Bonnie sat on the ground and began to think. What would her friends and brother do in this situation? Serena would probably…well, she had no idea what Serena would do. Ash was easier: he'd probably beat on the cell until it got him out, or at least fight until the very end. Clemont would probably build an invention to get them out. She figured both Ash and Clemont's ideas could work, but she had little time to think before a loud clanging noise was heard. Bonnie jumped to her feet.

"…heh heh," a voice laughed out from down the hallway, wherever the door had clanged. Bonnie moved closer to Goodshow, both to make herself less visible and see if she could see whoever was approaching. "Things are finally moving apace, don't you agree, _Clime_?"

"I hate your laughing," called a nasally voice, as though it were muffled or distorted. "You never stop. One day I'll have to experiment and see if I can keep your mouth shut."

"Now, now, this is no time for that," the first man said. A loud crinkling was heard echoing.

"Indeed," the second responded. "I've been tasked with gathering information from _this_ one. I've been looking forward to seeing if my latest creation could do its job."

Both of the voices finally stopped in front of the cell causing Bonnie and Goodshow both to look up to the figures outside it. The larger of the two, a man with a bag of chips, stared in on them with beady eyes while his shorter companion, a boy concealed by a large suit and carrying what looked like a translucent helmet, placed a device to the cell bars. Bonnie watched as the electric current seemed to all funnel from just their door into that single point and dispersed. The door then swung open.

"Keh heh, are you sure it will work?" the larger man asked. Clime looked at him, though Bonnie couldn't tell in what manner it was.

"It always works if I'm left to my own devices," Clime spat back, touching to his facial mask like he was adjusting something. The older man appeared to get the message.

"All right, all right," he said, pulling back. "I just wanted to watch the fun, but it appears I'm unwanted. I'll have Paul and the others check in with me about their progression towards Allearth. Carl is _most_ interested in their tracking. Well, that and my surveillance of the enemy's movements…keh heh! Keh heh heh heh!"

His voice slinked away in the eeriest of fashions. Bonnie watched him disappear down the hallway and saw the faint shadow of a door closing. She saw it as a way out, even if there wasn't one at the current moment. That was particularly emphasized by Clime stepping into the cell, blocking all exit. "I can't stand Cedric's laugh, but the man's a genius when it comes to his surveillance network. Combined with my inventions, well…"

"Let me guess, that's how you were able to slip through the League's security net?" Goodshow asked, throwing an arm out to protect Bonnie. Clime didn't answer the question but reached forward with a gloved hand to roughly grab Goodshow's arm. "So, that's it then? A statement against the League? Killing me won't net you anything."

"We don't want to kill you," Clime answered with slight exasperation. It took a grunt and digging his heels into the ground, but the boy was able to start dragging the president away. Bonnie quickly latched onto the sleeve, being dragged with him. That didn't last long, because as soon as Clime had dragged Goodshow out of the cell door, he appeared to press a button and the cell door slammed shut, keeping Bonnie inside. "Not that it matters. This world's future isn't long for it."

"Is this…" Goodshow coughed out, spittle flying onto his beard. "Is this why you entered the tournament? To kidnap me? For what?"

"We had our reasons for entering the tournament. Some of it was to gauge the enemy's strength. Some of it was to keep your eyes blind to everyone else," Clime instructed the older man. Bonnie ran towards the bars, wanting to yell at the boy but she stopped short when he turned towards her. She couldn't see his expression, but it seemed like her enemy was warning not to come closer. She swallowed at that, her nose inches away, and she could hear the humming of electricity. "And besides, not _all_ of us entered the tournament. Some didn't need to."

"So, you planned everything around this?" Goodshow asked as Clime pushed him down on a chair that Bonnie hadn't seen there. Once he was seated, the boy strapped the president in.

"I wasn't a fan of the plan, personally. But I needed the information." With those words, Bonnie could only watch with ever-widening eyes as Clime took the translucent helmet and placed it squarely atop Goodshow's head. Even Goodshow seemed to squirm under its hold.

"No! Don't hurt him!" she screeched, Dedenne next to her.

"That's up to him. So, President, tell me where the Ultimate Weapon is," Clime said. Bonnie squinted through the bars. What was he talking about? Ultimate Weapon? Goodshow didn't say anything. "Guess we do this the hard way. Activate."

Bonnie wasn't sure what Clime telling the helmet to activate and pressing a button would do, and at first it appeared to not do anything. Then she watched as Goodshow gripped at the chair's arms and he began to shake. It looked painful and Bonnie didn't want to watch, so she gripped Dedenne and turned away, tears pricking at her eyes. She didn't want this. She didn't want to see someone in pain. Hadn't Team Flare done enough of that for people and Pokémon?

"Tell me, Mr. President, or do you want this little girl to continue to watch you suffer?" Clime insisted, his muffled voice sounding all the more ominous and frightening. "Where is the Ultimate Weapon?"

"I…I know nothing…" Goodshow grunted out, though he sounded in pain. Bonnie didn't want to watch. "I don't."

"Don't lie! Don't suffer! Just tell me, or do you want those visions to keep on in your head? ! Do you want Bonnie to suffer? !" Clime roared, sounding desperate in the moment. A smell tickled at Bonnie's nose, like acrid smoke. "The legacy of the Ultimate Weapon of this world, built millennia ago is information privileged to very few like the League President. So, tell me where it is or I have to keep going!"

"I don't know!" Goodshow finally screamed and there was a loud _pof!_ The acrid smell intensified. Bonnie turned around and noticed that Goodshow had stopped shaking, the helmet trembling before clattering to the ground as it smoked. Clime bent down and grabbed it.

"Interesting…those powers weren't as resilient in this form," he stated. "Looks like it needs some work…and you need some rest. Maybe some time to think can clear your head enough to choose the right answer."

With his words, Clime unsnapped the rather limp president from his chair and dragged him back over to the cell. Repeating the steps to remove the current, Clime opened the door and tossed the weakened president in, where Bonnie caught him. Then he slammed the door and watched as the current surged through their front cell bars. Casting another unknown look at Bonnie, the boy left the two alone. Bonnie, despite feeling like she was smothered, hitched Goodshow up.

"Are you okay, Mr. President?" she asked in a soft voice. "What happened?"

"They…they showed me things…terrible things…" he whispered out, almost as though he'd seen a ghost. "Miss Bonnie, we cannot stay here. The longer we do, the more perfect their technology will become, and I don't know if I can hold out."

"Okay," Bonnie insisted, coming to stand proudly before the president. "No need to worry! I'm Bonnie, sister of the Lumiose Gym Leader and Trainer Extraordinaire! I don't know what's going on, but without my brother, Ash or Serena here, I'll have to get us both out. I think I have an idea on how to get out, too. I just need your help Dedenne."

"Dene!" Dedenne chattered back affirmatively.

"Great. They'll wish they never messed with me! How about you, Mr. President?" Bonnie said, putting her hands proudly on her hips. She had no idea what Goodshow was thinking about all of that, but him taking her hand was enough of an answer.

"Let's get out of here, Little Miss Bonnie."

* * *

Ash awoke to the smell of dew and damp cinders from the fire the night before. Blinking a little, he sat up, carrying Pikachu with him as his best buddy woke up with a loud "chaaaa!". Turning in the fresh sunlight of the day that shone in the clearing, Ash realized that he had never even made it to the tent. Miette and Sawyer had clearly been a different story as the latter was making his way out of the tent they were supposed to share with his eyes drooping lower than usual.

"Sleep well, buddy?" Ash asked, suppressing a yawn himself. Pikachu nodded, hopping off his lap to stretch a little. Scratching his head, Ash watched a moment before standing and doing the same. Feeling a little groggy, and realizing that the water pails were empty, Ash chose to head for the river to wash his face. Pikachu immediately followed through the slightly sun-dappled path until they reached the stream. Ash bent down at the stream and brought the fresh and cool water to his face, briskly waking him up. "Ah, that's better!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, now hopping onto his shoulder cheerily. Feeling better about the day ahead, both turned back to their campsite. "Pika?"

"What's wrong, buddy?" Ash asked quickly. Pikachu's head swiveled back and forth and his trainer tried to follow his eyes but couldn't see anything. Eventually, Pikachu shrugged and relaxed. Ash took one last look back, unable to see anything through the dense brush of the forest other than some bright reflections off of what he could tell was watery dew on the leaves. Shaking off whatever the odd sensation Pikachu had had was, the two partners turned back to the campsite where Sawyer was busy packing up the tents. Miette, meanwhile, had briefly restarted the fire to make a little food.

"Where were you?" she snapped over to him, lightly cooking something before placing it on a plate and handing it over to him.

"Washing up," Ash pointed out with a grin. "I didn't go far. There was no need to worry."

"Yeah, I think I know you well enough to not always believe you, Ash. Were you going to contact Serena to 'talk' a little?" Miette said sternly, but with a teasing smirk. For a moment, it was like listening to another Serena, though not nearly as kind in his mind. "Look, I promised Serena I wouldn't let you do anything stupid."

"I promised Serena I'd come back, and that's what's really important, right?" Ash said, still grinning to ensure that he meant to keep his promise. A moment later, Miette's second statement registered, but he kept smiling to try and ignore whatever she meant by it. Miette just sighed and chose to douse the fire while Ash and Pikachu quickly ate what was on the plate before packing up the rest of the camp and returning to the car. While Sawyer and Miette put the finishing touches on the camp, Ash noticed his father on the other side of the car, chatting into something.

"We'll be there soon. A couple of hours, maximum," Jack assured whoever he was talking to. "Did Aidan find the other target? No…it's all right. One thing at a time. Tell him to meet at the base when he does. I'm sure we'll be there as soon as this is taken care of. Be safe."

"Who was that?" Ash asked, placing the tent in the back of the car that was transporting them to the Allearth Forest. Jack jumped a little, but smiled.

"An associate of mine, Lionel. You'll be meeting him sooner than later," Jack told him. "Good friend, and an even better right-hand man. He's the reason I've been able to hold ARC together over so many regions. He's waiting for us in the Allearth Forest. I sent him the coordinates we've been using."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ash asked, walking around to get into the passenger seat of the car. Miette and Sawyer had both approached from the clearing with their own bags and after tossing what was needed in the back, took their seats behind the Ketchums. Jack quickly made certain that they were ready and then started the car to drive off to the Allearth Forest.

Ash didn't pay too much attention to the quick journey there, though more than once he felt the hairs on the back of his neck pricking up uncomfortably. Wanting to distract himself from that, Ash tried to make conversation with Sawyer and Miette about how the tournament was going, but that could only last so long with so little information. Mostly, he just hoped that Serena was okay and winning the tournament. Miette saw fit to tease him about that with a sly expression, but unsure of how to respond, Ash would just laugh it off. At a brief pit stop, he remembered the walkie-talkie that Clemont had given him.

"Serena? Do you hear me?" he called into it, but got no response.

"She's probably busy with the tournament," Sawyer pointed out.

"I know…" he admitted sheepishly. "Wonder if Clemont's doing any better…?" For a moment, he considered contacting his blond friend, but soon chose to not do so. Clemont was more than capable of taking care of himself, especially with Alain by his side. In any case, there was no point in contacting to set a rendezvous site until after they were done in Allearth. Feeling a little better about the status of his friends, Ash got back in the car for the final leg to Allearth. He had to admit to being surprised to be able to approach Orsay City by car when he saw it.

"You probably approached from the Geosenge Town side of things, right?" Jack pointed out as the familiar terrain came upon them. Ash nodded. "Well, the wonderful thing about getting there from the direction we've been taking is shortcuts and not going along a set route. Completely bypasses the sea."

"That's amazing," Ash said with a giddy expression. Jack laughed and soon after pulled the car to a stop outside the winding forest that Ash recognized.

"Jack, took you long enough!" called a voice. The voice called attention from Ash, Pikachu, Sawyer and Miette. Striding from a side of the woods was a darker-skinned man with black hair, waving over to Ash's father. "I was almost ready to go in without you, but I didn't want to get lost without any guidance."

"Don't worry so much, Lionel," Jack said soothingly, closing the door as he stepped out of the car. "It just took some time to find the right route from the outskirts of Lumiose City while avoiding having to take an even longer boat ride. Any presence?"

"If by presence you mean DARC, not that I can tell, but who knows? As for a 'presence', then plenty of it. The Pokémon have been restless ever since we started waiting," Lionel told him, finishing his approach. Jack nodded, looking to be contemplating the situation. However, he dropped that when Lionel reached him and the two men embraced as though they were brothers. "So…this is Ash?"

"Uh…yeah. You're Lionel?" Ash asked, holding his hand out to the man. Lionel observed him for a moment before taking it and shaking it roughly.

"I am. It's nice to finally meet you, and not through a TV screen," Lionel laughed. "Jack's talked as much about you as a father can. I don't think he shut up after you made runner-up in the Lumiose Conference. Though I'm pretty sure I see a semi-finalist back there."

"Oh, I'm Sawyer, sir," the green-haired boy introduced himself.

"And I'm Miette. We're friends of Ash," Miette followed, offering a bow to the older man. Ash was surprised she hadn't made a comment about the absent Serena. Lionel looked bemused by all the respect he'd gotten, but accepted it all the same. When both Miette and Sawyer had straightened up, Lionel turned back to Jack.

"So…Xerneas is in the forest?" Lionel asked. Jack nodded. "Can't believe it's come to this…"

"Fight's not lost yet, Lionel," Jack reminded him. "We've managed to stop them so far, and we can stop them again." Ash looked between the two older men with slight confusion. Was it some kind of code? Or had he just not understood anything?

"Don't get too cocky, _Red_ ," Lionel said jokingly. "DARC is taking action themselves now. Must be getting desperate if we suspect they might come directly for Xerneas. Speaking of, where exactly _is_ Xerneas in the forest?"

"And _that_ is part of the reason Ash wanted to come along, right?"

"Yeah," Ash answered with a nod. "I don't remember exactly where, but Pikachu could probably find Xerneas. He was saved by her."

"Pi…" Pikachu acknowledged. Ash wasn't sure if the look Lionel gave him was one of respect or skepticism. To try and ignore it, Ash reached up and scratched Pikachu behind his ears. Eventually, Lionel stepped aside and pointed towards the forest.

"Lead on," he said with a smile. Feeling slight apprehension at being told to lead them into the forest, Ash looked to his father who nodded. Sucking in a breath, Ash took the first step forward into the gnarled and rocky terrain that was the Allearth Forest. Walking into the place felt like a wave of nostalgia. Of traveling with Diancie, and the battle with those trainers that had been trying to kidnap her (in hindsight, he wished he could find the Greninja guy to talk to him about his own). Most of all, though, he remembered Yveltal and what had happened to Pikachu. That made a shiver pass through him as he glanced through the trees and saw the familiar and foreboding path that led to the lake where Yveltal's cocoon rested…or had. He had no idea if it was still there.

"You feel it too, Ash?" his father asked, leaning close to him. "The suffocating closeness. The stench of death?"

"Death?" Ash asked, making sure to not trip over a root. Behind him, Miette was having a little bit of trouble, though nothing Sawyer couldn't solve by helping her over a root. It reminded him of his first visit and how he'd helped Serena. That brought a bit of lightness into his heart that pushed away the oppressive feelings.

"You've been here before, so I'm sure you know the rumors. You didn't think Xerneas would visit this forest or settle in it so carelessly, did you?" Jack said, thumping him on the back. "You learn a few things questing for artifacts. Legends, mostly. Xerneas is to life as Yveltal is to death. If they're in the same place, the boundary over life and death remains in balance…that or Zygarde has to step in."

"Zygarde…huh?" Ash noted. He didn't want to say that Zygarde wouldn't be keeping the balance any time soon, but he also figured that his father knew that. As he thought about this, Pikachu perked up and even Ash could hear the rustling of leaves on the sides of them. "What's that?"

"No worries, just some members of ARC keeping our flanks protected," Lionel assured him, offering a hand to both Sawyer and Miette to keep them going.

"Is the enemy really that large to need so many people?" Sawyer asked, adjusting his pack before taking Miette's hand (though she did so reluctantly) and leading her through the twisted area. The air was growing lighter, though, before Lionel could answer.

"The enemy, DARC itself, only consists of a few officers that our intel knows as The Seven," he explained, his voice low, as if telling some kind of scary story. "However, they have control over a vast horde of Pokémon, willing to do their bidding. Whether it is a matter of control like that man Colress' machine in Unova or something else entirely, I've no idea, but it makes what they used in the Kalos Team Tournament and the Horde Battles at the Peace Tournament look like a single trainer's team by comparison. So, we keep our forces in the wings should that force strike!"

"Don't scare the kids, Lionel," Jack scolded him with a roll of his eyes. "It's true that DARC has numerous Pokémon under their control; highly untrusting of people, they are. But they're not as scary as all that."

"But how could they control so many Pokémon?" Ash asked angrily. He hated the idea of it; things never turned out well when others tried to control Pokémon…for them or anyone else.

"I have a guess, but it would take scientific explaining that I'm not that smart on. Aidan and Lionel are the scientists of the group, so they'd be better to answer when we meet up with Aidan. Lionel's useless on his own," Jack laughed out. Lionel sent him a slightly playful glare. Ash would have responded but a sudden bright light filled the area and his pace quickened. Pikachu's face split with a grin and even Ash felt himself glad as he practically galloped forward towards the bright light. He was the first of the group to break in.

"So…it really is Xerneas…" Lionel said with a sense of great awe. "This tree is magnificent…"

"Xerneas became it after using her power to save the whole forest," Ash explained. From the corner of his vision, he could see Sawyer and Miette splitting their expressions of awe between him and the tree. Meanwhile, Jack walked forward and placed a hand on the tree.

"It's…alive," he said. "I can't believe it. Xerneas in inanimate form. No wonder DARC would want that kind of unending power…Yet…"

"What's wrong, dad?" Ash asked, though Jack didn't answer, continuing to look concerned at the tree. He didn't look all that mesmerized either. Lionel had gone off to the side, and Ash noticed him talking with someone who looked familiar, like he had seen him compete somewhere before.

"Xerneas is meant to be the source of life…unending power…but DARC…" Jack muttered. "Why the power of life…?"

"Because you're about to lose yours. Pin Missile, let's go!" Ash only had a split second to react.

"Pikachu, Counter Shield!" he called out. Pikachu bolted off of his shoulder and onto the ground as he spun, emitting a powerful Thunderbolt. The white streaking Pin Missile slammed into the electricity but got nowhere near them. As Pikachu deflected the attack, Ash stepped forward while Miette and Sawyer called out their Slurpuff and Sceptile. Finally, the attack ceased. "Paul, if that's you, why don't you come out where I can see you?"

"He's more perceptive than you remember from your little encounter," said a coquettish female voice. A very familiar voice. Ash peered into the forest and watched as three people approached, their Pokémon acting as a vanguard. Behind them looked to be a swarm of Pokémon, biding their time and waiting for the chance to strike. To Ash, though, he was more focused on the people in front: Paul, Mimi, and an unknown hooded individual.

"He's pathetic," Paul spat. Gone was the beanie cap he'd worn earlier, though he wasn't wearing the same kind of clothes that Paul usually wore, save for the jacket with its zipper tucked in.

"You're the pathetic one, loser. How the hell does he know your name? You were supposed to keep it secret, idiot," the hooded one asked, his voice rather masculine.

"Don't ask me!"

"Why only three…and these three?" Jack muttered out. Ash wasn't entirely sure which to pay attention to, but he quickly made a decision by stepping forward.

"I don't know why you're doing this Paul, but I won't let you take Xerneas!" he proclaimed. There was a sudden laugh from Mimi's end.

"You're _adorable_ ," she said, lips twisting into a smirk. "I like you. You're kinda cute…"

As she said this, she began to remove the mask adorning her face. Her Meowstic didn't move, though Paul and his Drapion, along with the hooded boy and his Scizor, looked at her like she was mad. The hooded boy spoke first, his wild movements causing his hood to begin flipping backward. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He knows Paul's identity. It's only a matter of time before he learns of ours…and I'd like him to see my beautiful face before he dies." Ash readied his body for a fight as Mimi removed her mask, and the boy lowered his hood…and that was when everything changed.

* * *

"You're doing okay, then?"

"I'm- _kssh_ -fine. Tired, but I think we- _kssh_ -something. Sending an invention out. It's the finals today, right, Serena?" Serena sat back against the headboard of her bed. Outside, the sun was rising strong, illuminating the all too empty room. Dawn and Astrid had offered for her to stay with them, and while the idea was appealing at first, she felt it would be wiser to stay in her own room to not draw undue suspicion from whoever was watching.

"Mmhmm," Serena answered into the walkie-talkie. "Have you heard from Ash?"

"No, but you know him. Even during the KTT he forgot our signal," Clemont answered over the walkie.

"True enough…" Serena couldn't help but giggle. "Be safe out there, Clemont. And bring Bonnie back."

"Don't worry. She _is_ my sister," Clemont said, his voice overcoming the static on the radio. "Alain's Charizard can cover good ground at fast speeds, so I'm sure my Airship Emission Tracker covered decent ground and my newest invention is- _kssh_ -close. You just need to win the finals. Once we're on our way, we'll set up a rendezvous with Ash."

"Hopefully he doesn't forget," Serena said. She loved Ash, but sometimes his propensity to forget the most important things came to bite him in the butt more than once. "Talk to you soon…after I win."

Clemont acknowledged that and the conversation across the region, as static filled as it had been, came to a close. Serena let the walkie fall onto the bed. If she was honest, she'd gotten no sleep the night before. Between the final day of the tournament and both Clemont and Ash elsewhere, the night had never felt so lonely. Only her Pokémon had kept her company through the dark hours. It didn't help that she had no idea what the future would hold, though she was glad Clemont had had the foresight of upgrading his walkies to go across much longer distances, even though the conversation would cut out from time to time. She did wonder where he was now, though.

A sudden knock came at the door, and Serena swung herself out of her bed. Rubbing her eyes a little, Serena walked to the door and opened it a fraction to see the smiling face of Dawn right behind it.

"You ready, Serena?" she asked. "I feel like I can already hear the people from the stadium."

"Yeah, I'm good to go," she said, finally opening the door wider to see that Astrid was with her, running a hand through her hair. Seeing that, Serena quickly backtracked for her bag and grabbed it, not wanting to leave it alone in the room, before she exited the room to go down for breakfast with the girls. She wasn't surprised to see Shauna, Trevor and Tierno still sitting there. They may have been knocked out of the tournament, but seeing those three told Serena that not everything had spiraled out of control.

"Lup…" Piplup said sadly when the girls had taken their seats with the trio. Serena could swear that she saw Conway lurking (as expected) though the food in front of them seemed different than normal.

"I know you miss Pikachu, Piplup, but I'm sure Ash will be back sooner than later, right?" Dawn said, picking up a piece of egg. Piplup just nodded dolefully. Serena, wondering why the food was different, looked around their café to notice how unstaffed it was, the food order coming from a different booth than normal. As she looked, she also caught sight of a rather familiar woman striding along the booths and greeting the sellers.

"Oh! Diantha!" the honey blonde called out. Her declaration turned a lot of heads, mostly those at her table, and that of the Champion herself. Upon seeing Serena, Astrid and the trio, the older woman smiled and began to walk right over to their table. "I knew you were coming here, but I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Serena, it's good to see you. And you four as well," the Champion said graciously. Astrid stood to offer a seat to the Champion, but Diantha held her hand up to indicate that it was unnecessary. "I don't see Ash or Clemont. Are they around?"

"Er…" Serena wasn't sure how to answer, casting her gaze down to the floor. How was she supposed to answer the Champion? Despite her not being so sure, there was a sense of trust for the Champion after Nova, and the Kalos Crisis. _Not to mention, if DARC is against the League, then I can trust Diantha_ , she concluded to herself. "They're gone. Ash left with…with his father."

"Ash's father?" Diantha asked in surprise, though she didn't take a seat. "Now that'd be a man I wouldn't mind meeting, taking a look at his son. Where did they go?"

"Allearth Forest…uh, wherever that is," Dawn answered with an embarrassed laugh. Serena looked to her friend and realized she'd simply become comfortable due to how Serena had been talking with her. "Oh, I'm Dawn! Ash's friend from Sinnoh."

"Pleasure, then," Diantha said, nodding her head. "Allearth, huh? Where did Clemont go, then? I know he lost yesterday, from what Malva tells me."

"He left to go and find Bonnie," Serena said. "She was kidnapped at the same time President Goodshow was."

"So Clemont's…" Diantha observed. "I have some people on it, but as we weren't at the site like you all were, I was afraid our chances of finding the president were low. We still haven't found Michael's body."

"Is he really…?" Dawn began to ask, but couldn't finish the sentence and left it hanging. Diantha still got the message.

"Unclear. He _could_ have survived the fall, as unlikely as it is, if he'd had any other Pokemon, which I doubt" she answered sternly. "The problem is the fast moving river that feeds into the waterfall in that ravine. If he survived, he fell in the river and washed to who knows where. And even if he didn't…There are a lot of directions and ground to cover."

"Sounds like it," Astrid commented. "So, you're here to commentate for the final day?"

"I am. The Peace Tournament came as a result of my wish for League Reform," she told them, grabbing a tablet from her bag and examining it with a concerned look. However, she made sure to turn back to them. "I plan to see it through at the end here. Excuse me."

"Of course," Serena said as the Champion began to walk off. She wasn't even out of earshot before she answered whatever was going on with her tablet.

"He's gone?" the Champion said. Serena stood, hoping to hear just a little more. She wasn't alone in that action. "Do you have any idea where he was heading…? Allearth…of course…Well, thanks, Theodore. Do you think you could look into his rumors about that…?" At this point her quiet voice vanished from hearing range.

" _Who's_ heading to Allearth?" Dawn asked, looking a little disturbed. Serena felt a momentary pang of worry in her own heart. Whatever was about to go down in Ash's location was big, but she knew he'd be able to handle it. At least, that was what she told herself as she and her friends finished eating breakfast and walked to the stadium, which seemed even more packed that usual.

Yet Serena didn't feel special. Unlike the final day of the Kalos Team Tournament, or Ash's day in the finals, or her own in the Master Class, this didn't have a sense of finality. She could only guess that it was because she didn't have her best friends and boyfriend to celebrate it. Not that it mattered. She promised Ash and Clemont that she'd win this, so feeling of finality or not, she was _going_ to win.

"It's that time, ladies and gentlemen! The final day of the Peace Tournament…IS HERE!" Kalas' voice screamed out. The stadium shook with cheers, but Serena remained unaffected by it, clasping her hands in her lap as she stared out over the pit in the middle of the stadium. "Today we also have a very special guest with us. Get on your feet and scream for Kalos Region Champion Diantha!"

"Yeeeeeah!" cried the entire crowd, excited over the prospects of the final day of the tournament and the fact that the Champion would be there to watch them.

"I'm honored to be able to see the conclusion to the Peace Tournament's final round in place of President Goodshow," Diantha said, her loud voice booming out over the crowd. Serena finally looked up a little to see the first battlefield already moving into position for whatever the final day's event would be. This one looked different for the others, sparkling with a sheet of ice and glaciers sticking up everywhere. A more extravagant field for the final round. "This tournament began as an initiative for peace; for the League to heal the wounds that it had created over its years of neglect and mistakes. It is my fervent wish, that the conclusion of this tournament will usher in a hope for a new tomorrow. Our final competitors, please give it your all!"

"Wise words, Champion. No finer spoken," Kalas said, carrying a solemnity to his voice that was seldom heard from the exuberant man. "And with her blessing, let's begin the final day of the Peace Tournament: Battle Royale!"

"What's that mean?" Shauna asked from her seat next to Serena. It was odd without Clemont sitting next to her, just as it had been odd without Ash the day before. The crowd didn't seem to share her skepticism or confusion, too excited by the prospect of even more battles coming their way.

"Three competitors head into the ring, but unlike our vaunted Horde Battles, only _one_ will emerge victorious. How so? Simply put, they will engage in a major three-way battle to determine the winner! When two trainers are down, the last one standing wins the match and will finish in that top three spot! There is no time limit and Mega Evolution is allowed, though hardly fair under the circumstances!"

It almost sounded like he was wagging a finger at those who were considering the option just to win. Even Astrid was raising her eyebrows while letting herself look embarrassed. Serena guessed that she had been planning on using Absol once again. Dawn offered the blonde a humorous smile before Kalas continued with his introduction to the final day's round.

"Now, some of you may be wondering as to why we've made this suggestion," he told everyone. "Simply put, during this round, the Pokémon aren't the only targets. To test the mettle of a trainer in a stressful situation that could impair their own judgment, we've relaxed the rules a little. Trainers are allowed to be attacked, though only within limits. After all, missions are just as dangerous for a trainer as they are for a Pokémon. Hence the reason we do _not_ recommend Mega Evolution. Now, if you'll direct your attention to the matchups for our final round. Which three will come out on top? !"

Serena finally looked up to the nine pictures that were swirling around the screen before arranging themselves within three rows. Her picture wasn't in the first two rows, though Conway and Dawn were in the first and second respectively. Instead, she focused on her own battle matchup.

REEREE vs. SERENA vs. ASTRID

Serena's eyes flicked over to Astrid. This was going to be a tougher battle than she could have ever imagined. There had always been the chance that Astrid would be an opponent in the final round, but she really hoped she wouldn't have to be facing her. Then there was Reeree; the mysteriously hooded girl had proven herself one of the more capable battlers here with her Delphox and Pangoro, and there was no way to know if she had anything else up her sleeve.

Serena's heartbeat rose into her head for some odd reason as she thought. Without Ash to encourage her and tell her that she'd win no matter what, Serena began to doubt that defeating two capable battlers was possible, especially if they'd all be taking shots at each other. Sucking in a breath, Kalas seemed to be giving his fancy introductions (most of them short) for those taking their steps onto the icy field. Serena stared down at it, watching the battle, but hardly seeing it. At the very least, she knew that she'd battle with Braixen. That was easy...but also potentially predictable, and she needed to be ready for anything.

Conway took the early lead in the battle, to Serena's expectation. His Heracross was a force to be reckoned with, something she'd seen firsthand in the Kalos Team Tournament. Most particularly, it excelled when his opponents' Swanna and Cherrim used Protect. Feint cut through them easily. Cherrim had countered with a Sunny Day that melted patches of the icy field after that, but with Swanna significantly hampered, a dual attack took the water type out of the battle. After that, it came down to Conway spectacularly drawing his opponent into using Protect again to smash through with Feint and finish with a Megahorn.

"Conway is the winner! One of our finalists has been chosen! Give a loud cheer!" Kalas announced and the crowd cheered loudly. Dawn stood at that.

"Not surprised…he always has great strategies…" she sighed out, holding onto Piplup. "Wish me luck!"

"Yeah!" Serena said with a smile. Even if her own head was occupied with her forthcoming match, she was going to cheer for her friend and give her all the best wishes in the world. Not that Dawn needed the luck; it was obvious from the moment that she stepped on the field that she was well above her opponents, even with little Piplup being the one to lead the charge forward. Serena expected as much; Dawn had been a capable battler in the KTT, with only a battle against an old friend and a Guillotine being the end of her. It was also possible, Serena realized, from the format of the tournament, that her two opponents had been coasting by on others' laurels past the first round.

Ironically, instead of this realization making her worry about her own prospects once more, Serena was able to firm up her resolve. She most certainly _hadn't_ been coasting by this tournament or at all up to this point. Between Ancien, Nova, the incident with Team Flare…everything had led her to this moment for her to show her skill, no matter how much it didn't feel like an actual ending to the tournament. Thinking on this, she even felt like she'd heard Ash's voice, and it reminded her of all the hopes he'd had that she would win. She wouldn't let him, or herself, down.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool!" Finally pulling away from her thoughts, Serena could fully focus on the sight of Dawn dominating her opponents.

"Piiiiiiipluuuuuuup!" Piplup cried, summoning up the largest vortex of whirling water that Serena had ever seen coming from a Pokémon. The bog in which they were all fighting kept the opponents from moving as quickly as they could and Piplup tossed the Whirlpool. It wasn't just the Pokémon caught in the large attack as it swept through the area and scooped up both them and their trainers, who gurgled loudly.

"Sorry, but I don't want this battle to go on too long!" Dawn said with a wink to her opponents. "Now, let's use Ice Beam!"

"Lup!" Piplup said proudly, planting his flippers on the most solid piece of ground they could find in the bog. He reared his head back and then fired the chilly beam of blue ice right at the continually revolving whirlpool.

"Gah! No!" cried out one of the trainers stuck in the water. That was about all he had time to say before the whirlpool started freezing over from the Ice Beam until it stopped spinning. It was literally frozen in place, teetering back and forth bit by bit like a giant spin top.

"Now, Bubblebeam!" Dawn cried like it was a triumphant finish. It certainly turned out to be as Piplup jumped and spun in midair before letting loose a torrent of beautifully shimmering bubbles. She really was a Coordinator in every way, putting a flourish that was simple yet elegant in every one of her attacks. The Bubblebeam struck the frozen whirlpool, spinning it around quite a bit before it broke in an amazing shimmery haze. Both trainers and Pokémon were deposited face first into the bog. "No need to worry!"

"Second round over!" Kalas screamed and the crowd gave an even louder cheer than they had over Conway's victory. Serena smiled. She had made it look so effortless, and now it was her time. She and Astrid stood.

"Good luck, Serena," Shauna said, trying to speak over Kalas' booming voice. Serena nodded at her and the boys, who looked positively thrilled that she was in the final round.

"I won't be holding back, Serena," Astrid said kindly. Serena turned her head back as they walked along.

"I don't want you to," she said. "But we're not the only ones on that battlefield."

Astrid gave an acknowledging nod to that as they reached the hallway and split in opposite directions. The roar of the crowd grew quieter for a moment until Serena saw her face pointing towards her entrance to the field. That's when the cheers got to their loudest zenith.

"We've arrived at the final round, and all our contestants must be ready for an amazing battle in front of them," Kalas said dramatically. Serena's feet hit on the last piece of the hallway before the battlefield. From what she could see emerging, there was a large river and stone walkways with a bridge over the body of water. It was quite the different kind of field, but that didn't matter. She hoped to win. "So, let's introduce our first in the final round, the enigmatic but powerful Reeree!"

There was quite the cheer that raised at her name, no doubt due to her position in the finals, and the fact that she'd won her way all the way up there despite being so unknown. Her cheers compared to those of Astrid, who was introduced as "quarterfinalist and Nova Nine, the beautiful and striking Astrid!" That was Serena's cue to get ready to move forward.

"And last, but certainly not least, one of our expected combatants, member of the KTT's winning team, Master Class runner-up, Nova Nine member, Ancien Warrior and someone involved in the recent crisis, everyone give a cheer to our final round participant…SERENA!"

She walked forward, keeping her eyes on the field, but with a smile on her face. The crowd erupted around her, giving well-wishes and cheers at her approach onto a stone walkway that circled around the water in the middle of the field. From a brief glance, she could tell the water wasn't that deep. Looking up, Astrid and Reeree had taken their positions, both of their bodies suggesting that they were more than ready for a fight.

So was she, evidenced by grabbing her pokeball.

The crowd quieted.

The referee's flag fell.

"Braixen, I choose you!"

"Let's go, Pyroar!"

"Umbreon, it's your turn!"

"What a line-up! Get ready, folks, the final battle begins now," Kalas cried. His statement was ill-timed…mostly because Reeree had already taken the first move.

"Umbreon, Double Team!" Umbreon ran forward from its position, twitching its head every which way, like it was afraid of being seen despite being out in the open. Once she reached the center of the bridge, she gave a cry and multiple copies spanned across the area.

"Braixen, clear it away with Flamethrower, full power!" Serena ordered, looking right at Reeree, who also appeared to stare at her curiously. Braixen swiped her stick in front of herself and let loose a torrent of flame that began to consume the area and make the river steam.

"Use the steam cover and get in there with Fire Fang!" Astrid called out. The steam from Braixen's attack was thickening, making it almost impossible to see Pyroar leaping through the area, golden red fangs forming at his maw.

"Don't worry about anything but my voice, Umbreon! Protect!" Umbreon gave a shrill cry and Serena would have wanted to see the result, but given the format of battle, knew that she couldn't just wait around.

"Use Fire Spin right underneath the bridge!" Serena ordered, hoping her plan would get off right. Braixen pointed her wand in its direction. Right before she struck, Pyroar went flying backwards, having obviously hit the Protect. Then Braixen jabbed forward. The column of flame roared from underneath the bridge, circumventing Umbreon's Protect and blasting through the stone there to fling Umbreon in the air. The steam thickened even more.

"Thanks, Serena! Use Flamethrower at both Umbreon and her trainer!" Astrid ordered. Pyroar reared back and fired off a powerful Flamethrower. Instead of moving on a vertical axis as Braixen had, Pyroar acted horizontally. First it consumed Umbreon as she flew in the air and then headed right for Reeree. The girl rolled to the side and got herself ankle-deep into the water there.

"Double Team and Swift!" Reeree ordered, not distracted by the attack on her person in the slightest. Somehow, Serena wasn't surprised. Umbreon's body glowed for a brief moment and then multiple copies of her appeared again before the yellow stripes on her body glowed and flung the golden shooting stars at both Pyroar and Braixen, along with her and Astrid. It was hard to tell through the steam, but Serena knew there was only one attack she could use.

"Use Hidden Power to counter it!"

"Brai!" Braixen acknowledged, holding her wand upwards. As though filled with her determination, proven with a nod, Braixen's Hidden Power became more powerful than ever. The five swirling orbs shot off only to split in midair and become multiple streaks of silver that impacted with the golden stars and created glitter in the air. Some of the stars hit Braixen and the stone next to Serena, but the Performer hardly flinched at it, holding it in. From the roars elsewhere, Pyroar had been struck. In the midst of this, a dark shape seemed to land on the ground, hind legs first.

"Snarl!"

"Breon!" Umbreon shrieked as her forelegs slammed into the water. Serena couldn't see the attack, but she'd had enough experiences with Snarl to know the speed with which it was heading right for her. There was no time to waste in acting.

"Braixen, Fire Blast!" Serena ordered while throwing her hand out. Braixen gripped her wand with both hands and sent out the five-pronged Fire Blast. It made it only a short distance away before impacting powerfully with the Snarl. Despite being unable to see the clash, Serena knew from Braixen's grunts that it was a rough battle.

"Pyroar, they need help! Use Flamethrower!" Pyroar gave a ferocious growl and all Serena could see was the red-hot flames streaking from a perpendicular direction to impact with the Snarl as well. The steam was clearing just a little and Umbreon looked to be backing up as the flames mixed and mingled together. Fire Blast began to transform into a Flamethrower, combining with Pyroar's own attack before blasting right through the Snarl, across Umbreon and even all the way over to Reeree, who couldn't be seen through the steam. She had given a cry, though, and both Serena and Astrid waited for the steam to clear to see the result and what their next action would be.

"Sen…" Braixen said nervously as Serena's heart hammered in her chest. Second by second, the steam cleared away. The first thing Serena saw was Umbreon, bruised and staggering on her legs but otherwise battle-ready. Then there was the smell: something had burned. Once more steam had cleared, it became obvious what it was as black fabric fluttered through the air with the remnants of flames on it. A small _sploosh_ was heard and soon Serena could see the lump of clothing in the middle of the water, heavily sinking to the bottom. And finally, after almost a minute of murmurs and waiting, the rest of the steam cleared away and Braixen readied herself for battle. Serena directed her gaze to where she guessed Reeree was and saw that the cloak had been discarded, revealing her slightly longer than shoulder length honey blonde hair. Then she turned to face both her and Astrid.

Astrid gasped.

Serena's stomach fell.

The audience went silent.

Out of all the things, Serena had never expected this. Standing before her where Reeree had been, where Reeree was, and looking at her with a snarl on her face…was Serena, herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: How many saw it coming? I mean, the clues were all there, and I felt I made it too obvious…but yes, Reeree was Serena. Now the real question is what this means for the other unrevealed members of DARC. Personally I enjoyed the buildup within this chapter, for reasons I'll not reveal as of yet but it was meant to give you this feeling that something was very, very off until that final moment of Reeree's unmasking. How will this go? You'll have to wait and find out.
> 
> Obviously there was a little bit more to this chapter such as Goodshow and Bonnie (which I enjoyed) and whatever is going on there. Ash's group coming into conflict with DARC and whatever Jack seems to have discovered. How will everything go now that the plot has irrevocably changed? I know, but I hope you'll stick around to find out.
> 
> I really appreciate these words as we head for a (somewhat) turbulent time in the anime, ha ha, as well as turbulent time in this story! I hope you guys continue to be loyal to this story. So, I hope you take the time to Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	10. A Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved all of your responses last chapter. It feels nice to know that I could surprise all of you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter just the same. Now, read Chapter 10!

Chapter 10

A Conflict

"What…the heck…is this…?" Miette's voice screeched, echoing around the forest loudly. Ash wanted to share her sentiments but he was truly dumbfounded and speechless. He couldn't know what to say, and it seemed that neither did Sawyer. Around them, the various ARC agents seemed to look ready to fight while his father was contemplating something. "Who are you? And why do you look like me? !"

Mimi's facemask clattered to the ground and left Ash staring at her. Just as Miette had observed, Mimi's face was an exact likeness to her own. The hair might have been a little differently styled, and the clothes certainly weren't the same, but the similarity was downright uncanny…though it had nothing on the boy next to Paul who had lowered his hood. That allowed Ash to find his voice.

"Gary…I don't understand…" he said. His fellow Pallet Town native was smirking at him, as though he was looking down on him. Ash tried to regulate his breathing from such a gut punch. Three familiar faces, one being downright impossible, though he had to ask. "Do you have a twin sister, Miette?"

"No, I don't," she answered, and she looked ready to faint. "I'm an only child…"

"Okay, then who are you? !" Ash demanded of the girl. "And you…you're not Gary, are you?"

"I _am_ Gary Oak, though," he responded. Ash wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to refer to the boy that looked so like his friend. He chose to just call him "Fakey" for the time being. "But I'm certainly not the Gary Oak you remember."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're pathetic," Paul snapped. Ash now shifted his eyes over to the purple-haired trainer, watching his rather cold expression. There had always been something off about the boy, and not just him forgetting Ash entirely. No, Ash felt his entire demeanor had been off since he'd met him back at the stadium…he was _too_ cold. Even with every mannerism that Paul had had, he'd still been warming up a little before they'd last parted ways. Yet this Paul…

"Ash, don't be fooled," Lionel spoke up, striding forward with a pokeball in hand. "They wear the masks of people we know, but they're monsters."

" _We're_ monsters?" Mimi asked, and Ash felt it more than unsettling that she was saying it with Miette's face. Taking a glance over to said girl, he could see her being supported from behind by Sawyer as Sceptile readied himself for a battle. "How dare you say that with such self-righteousness? ! It's your faults that all our-"

"Gah! Shut up, Mimi!" Fakey snapped. "We've kept ourselves anonymous as much as possible for a reason. Don't go running your mouth just because a cute boy is here."

"You know me so well…" Mimi sighed out. "Fine. Sorry, _Ashy_ , but I'm afraid you're going to have to settle for less than the answers you wanted.

"How about a beating instead?"

"Drapion, Cross Poison, let's go!" Paul suddenly yelled. Drapion crossed its arms and immediately began to fling the sickly purple cross shape at their party.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash knew there could be no time for doubting. No time for confusion. Mimi had Miette's face, but clearly wasn't her. Paul seemed to have lost his memories of him, but was acting almost worse than he had before they'd met. And Gary…well, he seemed roughly the same except for the jerk attitude he'd had when they set out on their journey; the Gary nowadays would never act like that. It helped to make things a little easier in fighting them. Even if he didn't understand, and wondered if his father did, none of it mattered. He had to fight. That was how he'd have to get answers too.

"Pika!" Pikachu's glowing white tail slammed into the Cross Poison from above, knocking it into the ground.

"So, which is it?" Ash asked, taking a step forward. Miette looked to have recovered from the shock and Sawyer was coming to stand by Ash's side. "Is it that you don't remember me…or…"

"Wouldn't you like to know _Ashy-boy_?" Fakey taunted. Ash snapped a glare to him. It sounded wrong coming out of his mouth. Not playful or endearing in any sense, but like an actual taunt. Like he thought he was better.

"Stop bantering. Drapion, Pin Missile!"

"Sceptile, counter with Frenzy Plant!" As Drapion's arms fired off the streaking white lights, Sceptile slammed his hands onto the ground and gnarled roots shot out to slam into the Pin Missile. Ash looked down to Pikachu and nodded, the both of them setting off through the maze of roots to head right at Paul. This wasn't a Pokémon battle, but a real fight, and if he needed to beat some sense into them for some answers, he was ready.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" he commanded.

"Pika pika pika chu pi!" Pikachu cried as he flung the crackling ball of electricity at Drapion's face. The Ogre Scorpion Pokémon recoiled and the Frenzy Plant from Sceptile broke through to make a fierce uppercut on it. Pikachu was already on the move with a Quick Attack, dashing along the roots to slam into Drapion and send it crashing to the ground.

"This is pathetic," Paul spat, bringing out his pokeball and recalling Drapion. Fakey seemed to laugh loudly.

"Yeah, you are. Can't even handle him! The loser!" the brunet laughed loudly, as though it was the funniest thing in the world. Paul ignored him, gripping another pokeball and tossing it out.

"Aggron, standby for battle!" From the burst of light emerged the steel-plated Pokémon roaring loudly. Ash wasn't surprised. Between Drapion and Torterra, he had a feeling that Paul still had all the old Pokémon he had fought against back in the day. Pikachu hopped back, his cheeks sparking angrily to show that he was ready for this fight. Ash was, too.

"All right, I guess I'll have to figure out what you're really up to by beating you in battle," he proclaimed confidently. Fakey smirked before reaching upward and snapping his fingers as his other hand touched his side. The other two emulated the latter action. The sound echoed around the area, sending a shudder through Ash's bones. A loud screeching and skittering noise was heard and Pikachu looked upward.

"Pi…ka…" he gasped in surprise and Ash directed his own gaze skyward. His eyes widened at the sight of the Pokémon streaming in. From Fearow to Magnezone to Klink and Klang and all manner of Pokémon. It was like a battalion of an army.

"Good luck with _that_ , Ashy-boy," Fakey said with an infuriating smirk. The sound of numerous Pokémon being released from their pokeballs sounded out from behind him, but Ash ignored it. He was _hating_ that nickname right now. It seemed so disingenuous, so wrong from this fake Gary's mouth.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, his lips twisting angrily.

"Aggron, Metal Sound!" Paul ordered and Aggron hunkered down. Pikachu's body sparked but didn't release his electricity as, from Aggron's horns, soundwaves fired out, making everyone in the area cringe.

"Sl-Slurpuff, use Cotton Spore," Miette, the real one, called with fear. Slurpuff summoned all manner of fluffy cotton around her body before blasting it out like a wall of fluff. The fluff invaded the area and blocked out the sounds emanating from Aggron's horns. It allowed Pikachu and the other Pokémon to relax. Ash turned his head a little and noticed that the members of ARC had engaged against the horde of Pokémon descending upon them with Lionel leading the charge thanks to a Banette. Meanwhile, his father was staring at the white tree with an odd look.

"How are they commanding all of those Pokémon?" Ash asked, but he didn't get an answer from any of them.

"No idea," Sawyer said. "Maybe a machine or something…"

"If that's the case, then we need to beat them quick!"

"I'm not sure that charging in is the best of ideas," Sawyer admitted, looking over at Ash. He gritted his teeth in response, not liking the option of being able to do nothing. "But it looks like that's what we'll have to do. Sceptile, Leaf Storm!"

"Tile!" Sceptile called out, whipping around so his tail faced the cotton wall. A swirl of green leaves surrounded the tail before blasting outward, carrying the Cotton Spore with it over to their set of opponents. Ash grinned and pointed forward.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack on Aggron! Real Paul or not, we'll make him remember us!" Ash ordered. Pikachu grinned and then shot forward in a white blaze through the clearing puffs, now revealing Aggron, shaking its head. Pikachu was on a straight collision course for it. "Now, Electro Ball!"

"Pika pika pika pika pika pika…" Pikachu said, the pulsing orb of electricity forming at the end of his tail as he ran. Aggron recovered. "…CHU PI!" The Electro Ball flew forward and slammed right into Aggron's chest, causing the Iron Armor Pokémon to stagger.

"Hit it with Metal Claw!"

"Counter with Iron Tail!" Ash ordered fiercely. Pikachu righted himself on the ground, tail glowing white before he leapt up to meet the silvery glowing claw that was Aggron's. Sparks flew from the collision of both Steel type attacks and Ash's fist tightened. That old feeling of fighting Paul was returning; the frustration and the intensity…but there was more than Paul to deal with.

"Scizor, Steel Wing!" Scizor flitted up into the air, its wings glowing brightly as it zipped towards the two locked in a stalemate. All too quickly, it got in range.

"Leaf Blade!" Sawyer ordered passionately from next to him. Sceptile, his Leaf Storm having fully ceased, sprang forward with the speed he usually used to keep pace with Greninja. The bright green blades burst with color on his arms as he leapt in between to block the Steel Wing and prevent Pikachu from being slammed into the ground. Pikachu rolled away and Ash ran forward.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Kachu!" Pikachu responded fiercely. Ash nodded, catching sight of Lionel's Banette blasting away a Magneton with a Phantom Force. Feeling that his dad's people had a good handle on that situation, Ash turned to see Sceptile and Aggron dueling it out. Sceptile ducked and slashed upward with Leaf Blade only for it to be blocked by a Metal Claw. In response, Sceptile whipped around and slashed with his other Leaf Blade. That attack hit Aggron in the chest.

"Now!" Paul spat cruelly. The uppercut that Aggron gave with Metal Claw was remarkably fast, swiping upward to drive Sceptile away, the Forest Pokémon almost seeming impaled, before crushing down with yet another Metal Claw.

"Sceptile, no!" Sawyer cried out. Sceptile grunted from clear pain as yet another Metal Claw was descending on him.

"Slurpuff, stop it with Psychic!" Miette ordered. Back some ways, from her supporting position, Slurpuff's eyes glowed blue and Aggron's body appeared to slow considerably.

"Like I'd let you get in the way of that…Disarming Voice!" Mimi ordered with a little wink in her direction. Meowstic opened his mouth wide and let off the same attack that had been used against Pancham on the first day of the Peace Tournament. The effect of that combined with Miette's twisted face on the girl was unsettling. Small roots were kicked up by the loud voice and Ash grimaced. Only Sawyer and Sceptile were in a state to act.

"Frenzy Plant!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile roared, slamming both of his free hands on the ground. Before Aggron's attack could land, the same powerful roots shot out, colliding with both it and Meowstic, tossing them back.

"Now, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. Pikachu took only a couple steps forward, summoning the electricity in his cheeks before sending it outward towards the clustered Meowstic and Aggron.

"Chuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu cried as the Thunderbolt ripped. It slammed into the opposing team, and Ash wanted to run forward right away, but chose to hang back to see the result of the attack. He was glad he had, as it wasn't favorable.

"Scizor, Quick Attack!"

"Sceptile, Dragon Claw!" Scizor dashed through faster than even Pikachu had while Sceptile flipped up onto his feet and rushed at Scizor with glowing green claws. He punched forward, the Dragon Claw impacting right before the Quick Attack did and holding them in place.

"Double Edge!" Ash whipped his vision to see Aggron coming out of nowhere to slam into Sceptile powerfully. The Grass type was flung away and slammed into a tree, sliding down its surface.

"That was cheap!" Ash spat. "I see you're nastier than you've ever been."

"I've only ever been me," Paul said definitively. "Besides, this is war…and there are no dirty tactics in war!"

"Ash! Sawyer! We can't beat them on our own! Combine attacks," Miette said. Ash flitted his vision between her and their opponents. Mimi's Meowstic and Fakey's Scizor looked to be having trouble staying steady, though Aggron was holding strong.

"Right!" Ash agreed. "Sawyer!"

"Leaf Storm, now!" Sawyer said, swiping his arm across his body. From where Sceptile had fallen, he struggled to his feet enough to fire off the swirling leafy vortex that was a Leaf Storm. Miette was on the move, too, ordering an Energy Ball into the swirl.

"Pikachu, combine your Electro Ball with that Energy Ball!" Ash ordered. Pikachu quickly sped forward and dived into the vortex, already calling forth his ball of electricity before slamming it into the Energy Ball, the two attacks combining. He quickly fell out of the Leaf Storm as the attack slammed into the three opponents with an explosion.

"Did that do it?" Miette asked, her voice going up a pitch. Ash didn't need the smoke to clear for the answer: he knew they hadn't. It was Paul and Gary they were going up against, even if they weren't real…whatever they were. The psychological effect and the strategies were still there. Not wanting to wait for the result, Ash looked back to his father, whose hand was dropping from the tree.

"No!" he gasped. "Lionel, what's the status of our position?"

"Surrounded…I think," Lionel answered. "Our little doppelgangers are guarding the road we took."

"I thought so," Jack breathed. "This is bad!"

"What's going on, dad?" Ash asked loudly, but Jack looked to not be listening. He was coming towards their battle though, a fierce look on his face that told Ash he was someone that shouldn't be messed with. In fact, he walked past Ash without a single word as coughs resounded from the sight of the explosion.

"Guess they're not half bad," Mimi choked out, her body sagging as something rolled out of her pocket and into the trees. "Better than I thought."

"You're holding us back," Paul spat. "I'd have finished this battle if your Meowstic was actually any good."

"Stop bickering you two, we have the leader to deal with," Fakey snapped angrily. "Scizor, we can't have him getting wherever he's going! Run him through with Metal Claw!"

Jack was running now, obviously having a destination in mind. Scizor was looking to stop him, its claws glowing silver as it aimed right for the man's body. Ash and Pikachu immediately ran forward to give help. Jack had other ideas. "Out of my way, child!"

It had been said so coldly that Ash gave pause to it as Jack tossed his pokeball. Raichu emerged from it and with a single unspoken command of Iron Tail, she slammed into Scizor and created a massive crater in the ground. Jack didn't look to see if Scizor had truly been taken down by the attack, running on. Ash felt the same way and he ran forward, hoping to run right after his father. Paul clearly didn't want that to happen.

"You get him with Double Edge, right now!"

"Stop him! Leaf Blade!" Sawyer's voice yelled out with some slight desperation. Despite the exhaustion that Sceptile was no doubt feeling, he still had enough speed to dart in and slash down at Aggron's head, though the Double Edge flung him off. Nevertheless, it provided a window for Ash to break through right after his father.

"Thanks, Sawyer!" he called back, though he got no response from the green-haired boy. All he got in return was a disgruntled comment from their enemies as they fell out of earshot.

"This is bad. We can't wait for the flare. Carl needs to know he's coming!"

That was it until Ash was finally able to catch up to his father, jumping over tree roots until he was even, Pikachu alongside him. "Dad! What's going on? And those guys…?"

"Ash, right now, we don't have time to talk about them!" Jack assured him. "I was wrong. It was only feeling the energy that I…they didn't want Xerneas. Its power may be unending, but I could feel it by the tree: it's life energy. They don't want to give life, but cause death. They wanted Yveltal."

"The cocoon? !" Ash expressed in shock. "But why? Why do they want the cocoon? Seriously, who were they?"

"They're us…" Jack said coldly. "But they're not…"

"I don't get it…" Ash expressed, his brain feeling fit to burst. Why did they look like people they knew? Why didn't Paul know him? Why did Gary act like his old self? He realized he was just repeating the same questions over and over, but he felt lost; mired in his own musings. Jack opened his mouth and then shut it, like he was thinking about the best way to answer or apologize for not telling him. He was about to open his mouth to answer for sure when another loud crash resounded, followed by the sounds of cracking trees. Ash turned, his hand on Talonflame's pokeball as someone rolled onto the path with them, the form of a Salamence tumbling with them.

"Stupid…lizard…" grunted a voice. A familiar voice; one that Ash hadn't expected or wanted to hear. Ash stepped forward to be by his father's side as he looked at the emerging boy. Pikachu and Raichu sprang in front of them, sensing the obvious danger of the new arrival. Ash kept his eyes on the spot, watching the boy pushing Salamence's red wing off of himself angrily. The Dragon Pokémon looked exhausted, and Ash knew why when the boy turned around.

"Travis…" Ash breathed angrily. That small word got the boy's attention and his twisted visage turned to look at him, breaking out into a grin. "You're supposed to be in jail!"

"Got released on good behavior. Universe must like me," Travis laughed out. "After all, you got dropped in my lap."

"Why are you here?" Ash demanded, throwing his fist up to indicate that he was ready for a fight. Travis didn't answer, opting for laughing wildly. When he finally stopped, he glared at Ash, the scars on his face looking horrific in the shadows. "How are you here…?"

"For revenge, and because I know things…" Travis said with a grin, tapping at his head. "Like the rumor in the underworld about someone new making a play in the Allearth Forest. Tell me, how is the president doing these days?"

"Talonflame, I-"

"Ash, we don't have time!" Jack remonstrated him angrily. Ash halted in tossing his pokeball, but Travis was running forward with a look of glee on his face as he grabbed a pokeball from his own belt. Ash had no time to think about it. He'd have to deal with whatever Travis' reasons were or how he came here and whatever else was there after he beat him.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, causing Ash to look down at his best friend. Clearly his best partner could sense his trepidation in the situation, and his confusion. Ash tried to smile, but found it hard to do so.

"We'll be okay…"

"No, you won't!" Travis roared, throwing a long-ranged punch at his face. Jack quickly caught him and kneed him in the stomach, pushing him back up against his Salamence.

"You're Travis…" Jack said, his tone even icier than it had been when Raichu had slammed Scizor before. "I am very tired of you causing problems for my son. In fact, I'm tired of you causing problems in general. I have no idea why you're here, but I've spent enough time in the underworld to know that your contacts led you into a very dangerous situation. And yes, I know full well that those contacts were buzzing with news of what was about to go down.

"However, enough is enough. I think it's high time you learn an important lesson: there will always be someone above you. Now's a good time to beat that into you."

"You're _his_ father?" Travis asked, but he made no movement. All he did was the same as Ash, looking at Jack as he grabbed a small wooden flute from his necklace and blew into it. The sound was silent in the air, though Ash felt the rush of a sweet melody float through him. The unheard notes soon vanished and Travis' snarl returned. "Then I'll hurt him if I hurt you…just like the pain I feel every day!"

"Dad!" Ash yelled, reaching out for his arm to pull his father away, though Jack didn't budge. Travis' manic face was getting closer and then he froze when a loud screech sounded through the forest. Ash stopped pulling and could only watch as a great blur zipped through the air between them and Travis, pushing the boy back into his Salamence again. He swallowed and looked up to see a Latias accelerating downward, a blue swirling orb of mist forming at her mouth until she finally became level with the ground and fired.

"No w-" The Mist Ball fired off like a powerful blast. It might have seemed so small and tiny but the impact it had absolutely stunned Ash. The first thing it made contact with was Travis, rippling at the boy's skin before blasting him back through the domain of trees and mighty old roots. As it carried him forward, more trees and roots were upended, making a clear path to the spot where Travis was deposited. When the attack finished, all Ash could see was a straight dirt path leading to a destination that Travis and his Salamence were deposited at. Just beyond him seemed to be a chasm where a cable was descending into it. That was something Ash knew.

"Thank you, Latias," Jack said as Latias turned to him. He reached a hand up and patted her on the head. "I'm glad you decided to keep around today instead of watching over Aidan. I needed more help than I expected."

Latias cooed proudly, a smile forming on her face before she turned to Ash and nodded at him. For a brief moment, Ash wondered if it was the same Latias he had met all those years ago in Johto, but from the way she turned away, he knew that wasn't the case. With another coo, Latias quickly took to the air like a jet plane, ruffling all of their hairs in the process. Ash looked to his father who gave a quick sigh before looking ahead with a glare at the pit that was their goal.

"Dad, about that…?"

"Latias is a good friend of mine. We've been through many adventures together, but she's a very free spirit. I don't like keeping her battling for too long when she prefers the free roam of the skies and to protect me from there," Jack answered. "Now, let's finish this, shall we?"

"Oh…right…yeah," Ash said, rubbing the back of his neck. He was still certain that he had more questions than answers, but for the moment he chose to trust. Trust that his father was right. Trust that their goal was in reach. Trust they'd get answers later. Confirming this sentiment with a nod to Pikachu, the four of them there began to run forward to where Travis was still laying on the ground, groaning.

As they approached, there was a loud whirring sound that got louder and louder, while also getting lower in pitch. Ash couldn't figure out where it was coming from until they were very close to the pit and the stirring Travis. That's when he realized that the sound was above them and he looked up. Though it was hard to tell in the streaking sun of the day, there looked to be an odd shape floating in the air from which the cable was descending. Ash's eyes followed the path of that cable into the chasm down below and his body shivered. He remembered that cavern all too well. Clenching a quick fist, however, he made to climb down into it.

"Wait, Ash," his father warned, holding him back from the edge. "We've no idea what's down there, other than a cocoon that could hatch and bring destruction to everyone."

"Well, Yveltal was pretty weak after everything, I thought, which is why it's a cocoon again," Ash commented. Jack still shook his head, indicating that he didn't even want to try and take the chance of anything. Instead, he patted Raichu lightly on the head and it padded forward to stick its tail into the abyss. Ash watched as her tail lit up brightly with a Flash, illuminating the sights below. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that there appeared to be someone standing in the lake below. More than that, though, was the fact that a giant shape had emerged from the water. Directing his gaze to the cable, he saw that the cable was actually moving.

"Looks like we're in luck," Jack said with a light smirk. Ash looked at him and saw the dazed Travis still getting his bearings. "Raichu, Thunder in the hole."

"Pikachu, you help out with Electro Ball." Pikachu and Raichu simultaneously nodded and stepped back. Raichu's tail wound back upwards as she began to let her whole body brim with electricity. Pikachu also turned around and directed his tail downward with the crackling orb. The two Mouse Pokémon gave each other confident looks before nodding and sending both of their attacks down below. At this, Ash ran to the edge but didn't think of going over.

The electricity was on a straight trajectory for the man in the pond and Ash was certain it would hit until a dark shape flitted through the cavern and intercepted the attacks with a mighty Steel Wing, protecting the man below. That instantly told Ash exactly who was below. Not that he had to wait long to confirm his theory. The cocoon was rising ever closer on the cable and the man from below was rising up on the very same avian that had so smartly deflected their attacks.

"Carl…" Jack spat, his lips twisted into a rather nasty expression. Of course, Ash could care less about the man's name and more about what Travis said.

"Dad," he groaned out. Ash blinked. Then he blinked again. Then he looked between Travis and the man, Carl, and his mouth fell.

"Oh, Travis…I heard you were in jail," the redhead riding his Pidgeot said with little concern. "Not that I'm surprised. You were always a problem child."

"Not like you could really know…" Travis said. He was finally bringing himself to his feet, calling his Salamence back into its pokeball. Ash once more tensed, readying himself for a fight with the scarred redhead, but for once, the boy wasn't focused on him, but on the other redhead nearby. Jack was also focused on the one named Carl. "How long ago did you leave? I don't remember? Before or after we moved back…Oh, wait, that's right, old man, you were gone before on some crazy quest. Greedy son of a-"

"Why are you here, Travis? I don't have time for you," Carl lamented with a sigh, throwing his gaze backwards at the rising cocoon.

"That's obvious, but whatever. Why do you think I'm here?"

"What's going on here? _He's_ your dad? !" Ash saying it aloud certainly helped it to make sense. Carl was Travis' father and he was a member of DARC…or a leader…Ash was so unsure about everything. How these things were or what they meant flew over his head, but it could certainly explain some of Travis' more…violent tendencies. At his question, Travis looked to him with another twisted smirk.

"Yeah, would you look at that? We both get to be reunited with our dear daddies," Travis mocked him. Pikachu leapt to the side, cheeks sparking. "That was my intent from the very beginning, dad!"

"I wasn't aware you even knew where I was," Carl said, still moving slowly upwards. Jack had yet to make a move. "I'll admit…I'm impressed."

"It's not hard to figure out," Travis spat. "How many Carls are there with natural red hair in the criminal underworld? And someone called the 'Father of the Dark' whispered a little something in my ear. You wouldn't happen to know something about that, would you, dad?"

"Shut up, Travis," Carl said with exasperation. Ash was still flicking his eyes between all three of them. The annoyed Carl, his own father, who appeared to not be making a move, and Travis, who had all his attention focused on _his_ father. The situation had surpassed weird; weirder even than when he'd met Dalton in front of Seamus. "Though I must admit your arrival is fortuitous. What are your intentions, Travis?"

"What the hell do you think, dad?" Travis spat upward, and Ash saw his hand slide surreptitiously to a pokeball on his belt. Pikachu sparked a little more, indicating that he'd seen it too. "You're trying to destroy the world that's done nothing but screw us all over, right? Count me in!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered. He wasn't waiting for his dad to make a move. Their relationships were clearly different, but there was no way he'd stand by and let Travis do what he did best: stab people in the back. Pikachu summoned the bolt and fired. The raging volt surged outward and a snap was heard in the air. Time froze (or it did in Ash's vision, if not in reality) and the Thunderbolt moved slower than ever as a piercing cry similar to Latias' filled the air. Ash tried to take a step forward, but before his foot touched the ground, a blur like a jet plane flashed through and he fell back. His father's hand flew back to hold on to him but Ash noticed that Pikachu's Thunderbolt had been intercepted and Travis was gone. At the same time, Ash winced as his walkie-talkie was jostled out and smashed upon the ground with a light puff of smoke.

"Quite the ruse, Carl," Jack said loudly. Ash looked up at the redhead and noticed a blue shape depositing Travis on top of the Pidgeot. "Disseminating information to make me think you were after Xerneas, when it was really Yveltal. The underworld has become so untrustworthy since you started making your move. To be honest, though, I'm surprised it's _you_ taking part in the operation."

"Wouldn't have mattered either way, Red," Carl said, inclining his head towards the man.

"Of course not. You had us followed to reveal the exact location of Xerneas and Yveltal," Jack commented. Ash's brow furrowed and he looked to Pikachu. Had that been what was unsettling him that morning? Were they being tracked the entire time?

"And it worked. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Raichu, now!" Raichu summoned electricity to her body and shot it straight upwards. Everything that followed happened so fast, Ash was surprised his eyes were able to keep up with the movement. Raichu's electricity ceased and as soon as the last of the sparks faded another seeming jet plane shot overhead. Ash could tell it was obviously Latias, aiming right for the cocoon. She reached it in almost a second, but before she could break it free, the blur from earlier shot forward and tackled her, both tumbling off to the side. In that action, Ash could see that the other blur was Latios; no doubt the one that Clemont had mentioned two days prior. Both tumbled through the air, away from the cocoon like a writhing mass.

Ash snapped his gaze along their course, trying to follow them, but they were moving insanely fast as they grappled with one another. Why was he becoming so useless in this moment? ! Gritting his teeth, Ash finally looked to see a rising Travis leering down at him with a grin. The usual grin he wore when he was succeeding in his nastiness.

"I've got this, dad. Talonflame, I choose you!" Ash cried, finally taking the chance to toss Talonflame's pokeball. His faithful flier appeared and shot right up toward Pidgeot.

"One thing after another…" Carl lamented with a sigh. Travis stood up on Pidgeot as it carried them up to the invisible object in the air, and grabbed a pokeball.

"Don't worry about it, dad. You want some help, I've got it. Fearow, do what it takes to bring them down!" Travis roared, tossing his pokeball out and the wide-winged bird appeared in the air. Ash wasn't going to let him have that chance.

"Flame Charge!" Talonflame gave a loud screech, his body wreathed in flames as he shot straight for Pidgeot, only for Fearow to shoot right in front and take the hit. "Spinning Steel Wing!"

"Flame!" Talonflame screeched, backing up a little bit before his wings glowed white and he began spinning forward. Fearow also began to spin with a Drill Peck as the two birds crashed into each other midair. Higher up, the cocoon was being sucked inside of a hole in the air and Pidgeot had landed atop something. Travis gave a final smirk down at Ash. His blood began to boil angrily.

"Use Brave Bird!" Ash commanded. The spinning between the two birds grinded to a halt and Ash could see the little nod that Talonflame gave before his body glowed blue and yellow. Then he pushed forward and struck Fearow powerfully across the chest. The Beak Pokémon fell, its chest smoking as it spiraled downward into the chasm with a loud splash. "After them!"

Talonflame corrected his course and shot off for the airship, however just as he was about reach it, a flurry of shooting stars suddenly flew out from the top of it and pelted Talonflame's body powerfully. Ash and Pikachu cried out as the attack ended and Talonflame began to fall. Without thinking, Ash quickly called his faithful Pokémon back. Once that was done he looked up to see the sight of Fakey, Paul and Mimi above the airship, each looking rather windswept, but with smirks on their faces. Mimi in particular winked at him.

"Hope we meet again, cutie. I can see why Reeree loved you!" she called out. Ash glared at her in confusion as the sounds of the shape above them, which he now realized was an airship, grew louder and gusts of powerful wind flooded the air. Ash and Jack leaned close to the ground, hugging their Pokémon closely as the airship overhead began to take off. Another loud sound was heard, along with falling trees in the distance, though Ash couldn't see what was going on.

After a moment, the sounds faded away and he looked up to see that the airship was gone, the blur that was undoubtedly Latios shooting off after it with all the speed it had held before. With it gone, Jack finally stood, picking Ash up with him as he and Raichu looked around (though Ash also quickly made sure to pick up the broken walkie with a grimace). Ash quickly guessed that he was looking for Latias, which was proven by the red Eon Pokémon gliding slowly over the trees and looking at him with a downcast expression.

"Don't worry," Jack said, patting her kindly. "You did what you could. I didn't expect Latios to be with them, but it's fine. Just proves how important that mission was to them." Latias cooed sadly but nuzzled the man all the same before gliding backwards and shooting off into the sky. A crashing through the bushes told Ash of someone else's arrival, though it was obvious that it was just Sawyer and Miette along with Lionel.

"They got away?" Lionel asked, running over to the chasm and peering into it. "Is Latias going after them?"

"No point," Jack spat. Ash looked over to his father after making sure Sawyer and Miette were okay (which they were, if a little bruised). His words indicated he was less pleased with the result that what he had said to Latias indicated. "That airship is cloaked and Latios is defending it. I could already tell Latias put up a difficult fight against him. That was my fault, but the fight moved too fast for me to adapt to it."

"What happened to Xerneas?" Ash asked, turning back towards his friends.

"Nothing," Sawyer answered. "After you took off, those three made a distraction with Meowstic using Psychic to get themselves out of there. Most of the Pokémon stopped attacking right after that."

"Except for the Electric types, but we took care of those," Miette answered with a thumbs up. She still looked more than disturbed, and Ash felt he was right there with her. His father had quite the bit of explanation to give, and he wanted it fast.

"I left some agents on the tree in case DARC wants to take another run at it, but it's obvious we were played," Lionel said with a sigh. Jack nodded.

"They may have wanted both, but they fooled us well enough. Though you should sweep the forest, just in case any part of their surveillance remains," he admitted with displeasure. "In any case, I guess it'll all fall to Aidan's task then. Hopefully he'll have something for us."

"Dad, what's going on?" Ash finally asked, slight anger leaking out of his voice. The entire conversation was too confusing. The _situation_ was too confusing, and now he wanted answers. Jack turned to look at him with an apologetic smile. "Who was that guy? What are they really trying to do? Why do they want Yveltal instead of Xerneas? And you're friends with a Latias!"

"I know…this must seem like a lot, and you want answers," Jack said. Ash and Pikachu both nodded fervently, causing Jack to sigh. Once he finished, he looked to all three of Ash, Sawyer and Miette. "I want to show you all something. Once you've seen it, I'll ask you to make a decision. Depending on your decision, I'll tell you what needs to be said. So…will you follow me for just a little longer? Or leave now? That's the first choice you'll have to make."

* * *

"Clemont, you're like the best cook ever!" praised the voice of Mairin as she shoveled in her bowl of stew. Next to her, Chespie was vigorously munching on it as well. Chespin, himself, seemed to agree with Mairin's statement.

"Ches!" he cried happily, holding out his own bowl for another bowl of Pokémon food.

"You've already had two servings, Chespin," Clemont scolded his gluttonous friend. Chespin looked positively downcast until Chespie used his vines to hand over his bowl to share. Chespin looked positively enamored. "But thank you Mairin. I appreciate the compliment!"

"No problem! It's been a long time since I feel like I've eaten some really great meals on the road. Alain isn't the best of cooks." Her look indicated displeasure with the raven haired trainer, who was staring off, slightly away from their group. Clemont placed his ladle down and grabbed another bowl to take over to the brooding trainer.

"You should eat something," the blond inventor insisted, placing the bowl in his lap. Alain looked up, somewhat surprised; it was almost like he hadn't realized he was even there.

"Oh, right," he said, thanking Clemont for the bowl and taking a tentative bite. Deciding the boy should have some company, Clemont chose to sit next to him and eat a roll. It had been one of the few remaining, and while he thought Chespin had eaten them all, his Pokémon's lack of fatigue from overconsumption made him think twice. Still, it wasn't enough of an issue to worry him. "Are we sure we're on the right path?"

"Well, sure my inventions can have some missteps from time to time, I'll admit," Clemont told him, biting into the roll. Alain didn't respond, taking careful bites of his stew while Clemont swallowed. "But I'm pretty sure we're on track. I _need_ to find Bonnie; I won't let anything get in my way."

"That's…not quite what I meant…" Alain admitted. He seemed so awkward in his interactions that Clemont actually scooted a little away. He had to admit that he felt awkward as well. If it weren't for Mairin breaking the ice between them, Clemont felt they would have had some very silent Charizard rides.

After all, Alain was the kind of individual that tended to focus solely on the task at hand. There was no room for fun or conversation. Just the task. It may have made him a cool individual and a strong trainer, but even Clemont could tell that it had made him less well-rounded than a person like Ash, who took the time to experience everything if he could. That was probably why he had seemed so irritable on the first leg of their journey. After having forced himself to lose (even if not with his prized Charizard) and then hitting the road with someone he was hardly used to, Alain had wanted to stay on course. So when the course of following the direction of the airship had become lost (his Airship Emission Tracker had led them to an abandoned cave in the Lumiose Badlands), Clemont had chosen to stop and rethink things. It turned out an innocuous question from Mairin sparked it.

"Can't you just put a different kind of tracker on it?" she'd asked. Alain had instantly replied that it was impossible because the airship wasn't there, but it _had_ given an idea. When Team Neo had attacked, he had done such a thing and traced the signal it sent out. There was no reason he couldn't do that…with Mega Evolution energy. After all, he'd seen the effects of Mega Pidgeot himself and surely that kind of energy radiation would spill over, given what Alain had done…in the past...

Thus, Clemont created the Flying Mega Energy Seeker. The work took time, and some of Alain's rather reluctant knowledge, before they sent it off and decided to follow it. And it worked! Or at least, it had worked until a certain point where the machine would start flying off in multiple directions. After checking the map, Clemont realized it wanted to fly towards Shalour City (something he realized with a blush). Thus they took a break as of right now for Clemont to recalibrate it. With it scouting out the potential path to follow up on, Clemont chose to make lunch while they waited.

"I don't understand what you mean, then," Clemont admitted. Alain stopped eating and placed his bowl down on the rock he was sitting upon.

"Ever since the incident in Lumiose I…" Alain began to say but he shut his mouth and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Clemont insisted, this time a little more forcefully. Still, Alain didn't want to answer. "Look, we need to trust each other to rescue my sister and the president. So, you need to tell me what's on your mind."

"That's the problem: you don't trust me," Alain concluded. "I know Ash told me to face forward and stop wallowing in the past but it's so easy for him to say. He didn't do the things I did…help the people who hurt…You can't honestly say you trust me after all that?"

"I want to," Clemont said, offering a hand to the brooding boy. "You still fought back and did everything you could to rescue Chespie, just like now. No one ever achieves anything by wallowing in the past."

"Maybe…" Alain commented, and Clemont could tell that whatever he was thinking about weighed heavily on his mind.

"You know, I knew someone like you," Clemont began to say. Behind the two of them, Mairin had started to play with Chespin and Chespie. "He started off worse, but when things happened he wanted to do things on his own a lot without telling anyone anything…in the end, he needed our help. Once he got that, I think he was able to forgive himself."

"Hmmm," Alain mused, but ultimately said nothing. Clemont wasn't sure if he had gotten the message, so the inventor chose a slightly different tactic.

"And Ash…I'm pretty sure he's seen his own share of horrors. After all, we-" A sudden beeping sounded out from a control next to the pot he'd used to make lunch. Deciding to cut the conversation short, Clemont stood and bustled over to the small device that was a topographical map linked up with his FMES. As he grabbed it, he thought he saw something white grab another roll, but ignored it all the same.

A picture was displayed on the screen, no doubt what his invention was seeing before it was turning around to meet up with them. Swiping across for the map function, Clemont could see the trail it was following and that it ended on the coast between Shalour and Coumarine City.

"Ooh, where does it go?" Mairin asked. She seemed absolutely excited about seeing new locales. _Makes sense_ , Clemont mused to himself, _she's been inside of the same building and city for a long time._

"Looks like the trail ends at the Azure Bay," Clemont told all of them. "I didn't program my invention to go near or over water due to its delicate composition, so that's where we'll have to go for any more clues. It's on a return trip."

"Then we pack up and get going," Alain said, clasping his bowl and bringing it over. Clemont took it and immediately followed his suggestion. No more sitting around when they were getting close.

"Time to rescue Bonnie," Clemont said, hitching his pack on his back when they were all cleaned up. "After that, we'll rendezvous with Ash and Serena, and take back whatever needs taking back." Alain and Mairin appeared to agree with that, and with their target of making sure Bonnie and the president would be safe, the three set off once again on the trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Just when you thought Travis couldn't get any worse, here you are…Now, there were a lot of things happening this chapter but the biggest thing you may be wondering is "Epicocity, you dropped a bombshell last chapter! Why didn't you address it this chapter?! Did you run out of space?" No, I did not! I purposely planned to leave what is going on with Reeree and Serena and that whole Peace Tournament business for the next chapter because I revealed a little more this time in the realm of Mimi's identity and Gary…or Fakey, rather (I'm still sorta unsure how to refer to him). And also because I'm building suspense, damn it! Who are these characters? How do they connect? The answers will come soon…
> 
> Now, a few other things. Yes, Carl is indeed Travis' father! Who saw that coming?! Everyone…okay…But we got a glimpse of Latias! I've done little hints about Latias being around throughout the story, so it was nice to have the reveal. On top of that, I hope that the battles were brutally intense throughout this chapter, because I wanted them to be. I also wanted that moment to show even with things resolved in Flare, Alain still has problems. Or rather, I feel he has problems with his character that I wanted to fix. But that's about it.
> 
> Seriously, you're all fantastic in this writing and reading process, and I love you all. Have any questions or want to chat, feel free to ask. Until the next chapter, though, make sure to Review, and Dare to Be Silly.


	11. A Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know what I'm gonna say here: AMOURSHIPPING IS CANON! AMOURSHIPPING IS CANON! HELL YEAH! Okay, now that we've gotten that out of the way, please enjoy something that's had Amourshipping as canon for a while now. Chapter 11! (Oh, and Amourshipping is canon.)

Chapter 11

A Double

Serena tried to even her breathing, staring at the sight in front of her. When that clearly wasn't working, she shook her head, as though it was going to clear it from her vision. Though when she looked ahead, Reeree still looked the same. Still the same piercing blue eyes, still the same honey-blonde hair. Had the two of them been placed side by side before Serena had cut her hair, they would have easily been twins.

"Tch…" Reeree scoffed upon the sight of her face. She was scowling, giving the most unattractive look upon her face. Serena swallowed thickly. Seeing that upon her own face was unsettling, and she wanted to ask how it was possible. Astrid was the first to find her voice.

"Who are you? !" she snarled angrily. Reeree, if that was indeed her name, turned her head to look at the blonde for just a moment.

"I'm her," she said, pointing directly at Serena. The honey-blonde Performer backed up, clutching at her chest. Braixen gave a look of worry back, but all Serena could manage was a shake of her head. "In a sense."

"And what does that mean?" Astrid demanded angrily. Pyroar leapt back to join her, snarling loudly at the girl with Serena's face. "Your name is Reeree but you look just like Serena. If that was a secret, it's out now, so don't speak in riddles!"

"Umm…uhh…I'm not sure what's going on!" Kalas voice cried out loudly over the crowd. It pierced through whatever confusion Serena was feeling in that moment and she dropped her hands to step forward. "Champion Diantha, what's your opinion on what's going-Champion?"

"Umbreon, Snarl!" Reeree suddenly ordered. The attack was unexpected, but Astrid reacted quicker than Serena had the time to do so. Pyroar ran forward, jumping atop the bridge before leaping above the Snarl and sending a cascade of flames at it to break it apart.

"Don't dodge the question, understand?" Astrid demanded. "Who are you?"

"That's not for you to know. I'm only in this for one reason alone!" Reeree yelled, gripping at her now exposed set of pokeballs. She tossed them high into the air. Serena watched, shifting her foot into more of a battle-ready stance as the balls exploded with light, revealing a Pangoro and Delphox on the stones. Things were starting to make a little more sense for Serena.  _Well…maybe._  "I'm here to keep the attention away from them…and because of  _her_."

"Me?" Serena asked, her gaze narrowing. "Why would you care about me? Because you have my face?"

"That's arrogant," Reeree snapped angrily. "I care…because you're the Serena that has everything. Pangoro, Dark Pulse. Delphox, Flamethrower!"

"Serena!" Astrid yelled. Even though Reeree was in clear violation of the rules of battle, it looked like the other Serena could care less. Judging from the way that the referee threw himself to the side and began scrambling towards one of the open halls, he didn't seem to care, either. The rest of the crowd was a different story; they were more like a mix between confused and slightly panicking.

"Braixen, Flamethrower, full power!" she yelled, not wasting any more time on thought. Braixen snapped back to focusing and brandished her wand forward to send a powerful gushing flame to impact with the incoming strikes. It proved stronger than either of them thought, but Braixen held on despite the power pushing her back bit by bit. "You can do this! We won't let her hurt anyone."

"I'm not in this to hurt anyone but you!" Reeree yelled, and Serena could see her clench her fist angrily. Even from that distance, Serena could sense the genuine rage flowing through the girl, though she'd no idea what she'd done to make her hate her so much. "Umbreon, add a Swift!"

"Breon!" Umbreon barked, prancing forward. Serena's eyes widened as she looked between the three Pokémon that her opponent had pulled out. A Delphox, strong and majestic. A Pangoro, who had proven itself more than nimble in previous battles. And an Umbreon, prancing around like a beautiful wondrous dancer. They were hers…just different. That single thought locked her up as Umbreon leapt high and sent the golden stars cascading right at her.

"Serena, move!" Astrid screamed, but she was deaf to it. Reeree really did look like her. No…she  _was_  her, in almost every way. The only true noticeable difference was in nature. One of the Swift stars hit her in the chest and Serena fell to the ground with a loud "oof!" Bile rose in her throat at the thought. How was this possible? More than that, why did this girl hate her so much? What had happened to her for her to consider attacking her so violently?

"It's unclear what's going on," Kalas' voice continued commenting on, more professional than he had been at the end of the Kalos Team Tournament, "but Reeree has broken the rules by calling two more Pokémon to the field. I am unsure as to what her objective is, but-"

Kalas' voice cut out suddenly, along with the footage on the screen that showed them battling below. Umbreon had landed on the bridge, glaring at Serena with a harsh look. It was odd to her; even knowing that it wasn't her dear Sylveon, seeing Umbreon glare was like a twist to the gut. A different sound replaced that of Kalas.

"Spectators, please vacate the stadium," Diantha said coolly, her picture on the screen depicting poise and grace. "The League will officially sort this out. However, given Reeree's breaking of the rules, we'd prefer for civilians to not be caught in any crossfire despite our protective measures. Those participants that are still here from earlier in the tournament, if you could join me in the hallways."

"You heard the lady!" Kalas boomed out almost immediately afterward. The thought was a comforting one, that they'd be able to avoid civilian issues compared to the last two events that were interrupted. But it didn't stop Serena from remaining frozen at what was going on. Reeree was now sloshing through the water, her long hair blowing behind her, unrestrained by any form of hat. She looked positively furious.

"You…" she seethed, almost like she was unable to keep her anger. "Why? I've watched you through this tournament…acting like it means nothing…Must be nice to pretend it's all just a game."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Serena protested loudly, though her mirror self appeared to be deaf to that. For a single wild moment, Serena wondered if this really was her Mirror World self, but judging from the intense hatred the girl was pouring out, she knew that wasn't possible. "I don't get any of this!"

"I don't care! You people do nothing but take! And take! Why is it that you got to keep everything? !" Reeree yelled, looking apoplectic. Yet as she splashed through the water, droplets flying all around, Serena could swear she saw tears in her eyes. That alone prevented Serena from being able to move. What pain did that girl hold? "Pangoro! Stone Edge!"

"Goro!" Pangoro said in a clipped voice as he slammed his hand on the stone. Every piece of rock that jutted out from the ground did so with a splash as it raced along, aiming right for her. Braixen brandished her wand like a sword and stepped in front to try and block it, but the stones instantly began to curve around to sail right for Serena.

"Go, Togekiss!" Serena's breath caught and she looked to the side, just in time to see the Jubilee Pokémon come racing and spiraling through the air. Right as the stones were about to impact with her prone body, Togekiss grabbed ahold of her by her dress and carried her up into the air. "Piplup, use Ice Beam on the water!"

"Luuuuup!" came the shrill cry of Piplup and Serena watched as the chilly blue beam traveled across the water's surface. It froze so quickly that Reeree was in midstep when it froze around her ankles. Looking down, Serena saw Dawn quickly slide down the walls of the stadium and onto the battlefield, looking rather fierce. Togekiss twirled around in midair and aimed right back for her, depositing Serena lightly.

"You all right?" Dawn asked, keeping her gaze between both of the Serenas.

"Y-yeah…I'm just…" Serena gasped out. She really didn't know what to think right at that moment. Looking over, she noticed Reeree struggling inside of the ice, groaning in frustration, yet somehow remaining calm at the same time. Her very existence baffled her. Yet Serena knew. She knew she couldn't let it bother her, because whoever she was,  _whatever_  she was, there was no doubt she was with DARC. That part was easy to figure out, and Serena wasn't going to let her hurt anybody.

"Pull it together, Serena," Astrid said, coming to stand next to both Serena and Dawn as she cracked her knuckles. "That girl isn't you. Whoever she is, it isn't you."

"I know that," Serena said, but realized she wasn't getting through to herself. So she slapped herself on the cheeks as Braixen, Pyroar and Piplup closed ranks and Dawn recalled Togekiss. "I know that! Let's go!"

"That's the spirit! Good thing that barrier doesn't work on the other side, because now we can team up again!" Dawn said with conviction. All three girls stepped forward. Serena could see their battle still being portrayed on the screen as the audience calmly made their way out of the stadium. Reeree seemed to notice this because she stopped struggling and turned to her own trio of Pokémon.

"Braixen, Flamethrower!"

"You, too, Pyroar!" Astrid ordered, both girls throwing their arms out with their commands. Braixen simply pointed and spewed her flame while Pyroar reared back before letting his own powerful flames mix with hers. They shot forward on a straight collision for the clustered Pangoro and Delphox.

"Block it with Fire Blast," Reeree said, throwing her hand out as well. Serena nearly gulped; the movement really was identical. Delphox spun her wand around, and now that Serena knew just who the Delphox was, she could also see the near identical wand movements as she pointed forward and the five-pronged wheel of fire blasted out. The flames collided in the air before exploding in little sparks.

"Piplup, use Drill Peck!" Dawn ordered, pumping her fist. Piplup waddled along until he hit the ice and then slid along it, his beak elongating. He quickly skated under the bridge and made a beeline right for Pangoro. Once he got close, he jumped.

"Arm Thrust!" Reeree said coldly. Pangoro looked to smirk before both of his arms glowed a bright white and he practically punched forward. The open palm struck Piplup and Serena could see the poor penguin's body ripple before he was sent flying back with a cry. Umbreon leapt away from the bridge and onto the slippery surface right before Piplup crashed through it from the attack. The bridge broke into tiny pieces of rubble.

"Catch him, Braixen," Serena ordered. She kept her eye on Reeree, who looked to have stopped trying to get out of the ice. Braixen reached forward with her wand and managed to quickly catch Piplup on it. He held on tight as Braixen was forced to rear back. Serena now looked to Dawn, who nodded. "Toss him!"

"Spin and use Drill Peck!" Dawn ordered. Braixen shifted the direction of her body and flung her wand forward. While she was able to hold on to the stick, Piplup let go and went flying forward at a quick speed. He spun through the air creating white ribbons of light as he did so before nailing Pangoro in the chest before he could react. The Daunting Pokémon wore eyes of surprise before getting flung backwards and slamming into the wall. "Yes!"

"You all right, Pangoro?" Reeree asked, using the same kind of concern that Serena all too often did. From the brief cloud of dust, Pangoro emerged.

"Pan!" he grunted and then grinned at Piplup, who quickly decided to skitter back across the ice.

"Great. Umbreon, use Snarl! Break the ice!" Umbreon, having gained her footing upon the ice, charged forward, sending the black wave right from her position towards Braixen. It wasn't the most powerful, considering the distance it had to travel, but numerous chunks of the ice broke off, revealing that the still somewhat shallow water wasn't entirely frozen.

"Piplup. Into the water!"

"Lup!" Piplup acknowledged, diving right into the drink. Reeree clearly wasn't letting that deter her assault on Serena, even with Braixen gracefully twirling to the side. Once she'd spun away from the Snarl, Serena decided to be more proactive. Astrid had the perfect strategy already in mind.

"We take out Pangoro first. He arguably has the most brute strength out of the three," the blonde pointed out wisely. Serena liked that idea, at least to the extent that it would limit their enemy's offensive power. Though it was weird to call herself "the enemy".

"Braixen, Fire Spin, right at Pangoro!"

"Sen!" Braixen agreed, jabbing forward and letting out the spiral of flame towards Pangoro. Reeree, who appeared to be in the path of it, ducked low as the circle of flame grew wider. Pyroar was on the move, leaping into the circles of fire. Even if the attack tended to lick at his fur, they looked to barely even tickle the lion, whose maw was brimming with heat. Pangoro punched forward, but Pyroar was too nimble and sunk his flaming fangs into their opponent. Pangoro cried out at his body was consumed in flames.

"Good, he's burned," Astrid noted. "Now's our chance to strike back!"

"Pangoro, Delphox, do what you do best!" Reeree ordered. Certain commands hadn't been given, but Serena was more than certain as to which moves the two of them would be using in tandem with one another. Sure enough, Delphox instantly directed a Flamethrower from her wand while Pangoro called forth his dark nexus of energy and sent it out in a swirling beam. Only they weren't heading for Braixen, but for her.

"Braixen, Fire Blast, quick!" Serena called, prepared to somersault underneath the attacks if she needed to. Braixen moved quickly, forgoing the use of her wand to open her mouth and send the powerful pentagram of fire out toward the incoming strikes. They collided and exploded in midair, causing Serena and Dawn both to hold onto their skirts while Astrid held her ground. Funnily enough, Dawn was the one to make the next move.

"Now, Piplup! Bubblebeam on Pangoro!" she cried before the blowback from the explosion ceased. Reeree whipped her head around, like she was trying to see where Piplup would emerge from. It turned out to be in the most obvious place as the penguin blasted out from the ice right in front of Pangoro.

"Pipluluplup!" Piplup cried as he sent the barrage of bubbles that impacted with Pangoro and left him vulnerable, pushing back inch by inch. Dawn quickly called another command, unheard over the impacting bubbles. Pangoro attempted to move, but the burn inflicted from earlier consumed his body. That gave Piplup ample time to strike with the long beak indicative of Drill Peck.

Pangoro flew back and slammed upon the ground with a loud thud, no longer getting up. Piplup was back in the water before Reeree had called her Pokémon back, narrowing the field. She quickly glared at Serena before looking down at her own legs and smirking. Yet it wasn't an ominous smirk necessarily; it looked more like one that Ash would wear when he came up with a great idea in battle.

"Delphox, melt the ice!"

"Delphoooooooox!" the Fox Pokémon screeched, plunging her wand down into the ice, enough that it cracked. Then she summoned up a flame that turned the floor red hot. More and more cracks appeared along the surface, and the thin veneer of ice began to melt away. Reeree had quickly begun to regain her mobility.

"We have to end this fast," Astrid concluded. "Giga Impact!" Pyroar gave a suitably loud roar as he blasted forward on what remained of the ice for Umbreon. His body glowed a bright yellow and purple as he picked up speed. Umbreon watched him approach timidly and Serena's heart clenched. It really was her Eevee.

"Umbreon, dodge and use Swift on her, now!" Serena frowned, knowing full well that the "her" to which Reeree was referring was herself. Pyroar was nearly upon Umbreon when the Moonlight Pokémon slid to the side using the ice. Pyroar missed, nearly slamming into the wall as Umbreon's yellow spots began to glow brighter and then flinging out the golden stars right for Serena. Serena's frown got deeper. It didn't matter that she was the same Eevee.

"Hidden Power!" Braixen pointed her wand up this time and sent a cascade of silver orbs out to impact with the stars. They broke apart and sent softly falling glitter upon them once they'd collided with each other. Dawn wasn't giving Reeree a chance to breathe.

"Whirlpool!"

"You're kid-" Reeree said. It was clear she was a little frustrated that now she was free, it was only to be offered up to a raging whirlpool that Piplup was forming in the middle of the field, starting to suck them all into the massive vortex. Serena heard tromping footsteps and she turned to see Diantha, Conway, and Shauna's group all running towards them through a hallway. "Well, good thing Clime gave me this just in case I needed to escape. Even if I'm not using it for  _that_!"

"Hey!" Serena yelled. "Just what are you-"

Reeree held up a small device that looked like it was cobbled together from various wires, plastics and metals. Without any more delay, she pressed a small red button on it. Loud popping noises were heard around the entire stadium, causing Serena to look up. All around the area lights were blowing out as things short-circuited and even the screens exploded in a sudden shower of glass onto the emptying seats. Even the one-way shield around the arena dropped. That wasn't the worst of it, though, as a loud groaning reached all of their ears.

Then the platform began to fall quickly.

Serena reached out for Dawn and managed to hold onto her as the platform fell with them on it. Her blood rushed into her ears from all of it and she saw the rubble and the water beginning to rise in the air briefly from the difference in density and gravity. More than that, Piplup was also dragged out of the water. Up above, Serena saw Diantha and the others peering over the edge into the abyss they were now traveling down to.

"Snarl! Take out Piplup!" Reeree commanded. The girls were too busy recovering from the fall they were still in the middle of (each screaming internally at the prospect of falling to their deaths) that Dawn was unable to give a command. Umbreon moved freely enough, dancing across the rocks and rubble before sending out the black wave that hit Piplup and sent him tumbling off to the side.

"Br-Braixen, flip over the rubble and use Hidden Power on Delphox!" Serena choked out, unable to keep her breath in as they continued to fall. It was all moving so quickly. Braixen struggled to her feet, but managed to pad along through the water quickly and using her wand like a pole vault she flipped upward and twirled through the air. Reeree watched her with fascination for a moment before recovering as Braixen began to summon her silver orbs.

"Hidden Power, yourself, Delphox!" Reeree yelled. Delphox was fast; certainly faster than Braixen as she summoned the large silver orb to the tip of her wand. However, Pyroar had other plans as he leapt forward just as the orb was fired off. Before it could impact with Braixen, it slammed into Pyroar's chest and sent him sprawling backwards, leaving Serena at a severe disadvantage.

Then she noticed the water floating upward with their descent. Reeree had finally turned her attentions back towards her, but Serena's mind was working quicker than her opponent could. Obscuring the field before had worked to her advantage. Serena looked around and saw Dawn and Astrid coming to stand resolutely on the falling platform, giving her all the information she needed. "Braixen, Fire Blast on any water you can touch!"

"Braixen!" Braixen concurred and she twirled in her spot, bringing her wand with her while it let out numerous wheels of fire. The powerful attack hit every inch of water it could find, momentarily blinding the field in steam. Delphox and Umbreon could no longer see her in the cloud.

"Now, let's go!" Dawn yelled. Neither she nor Astrid needed to give orders as Piplup came sailing out of nowhere to impale Umbreon with a Drill Peck and Pyroar slammed into Delphox with Giga Impact. The two enemy Pokémon flew through the air and impacted with the wall. Just as that happened, the platform stopped descending with a sudden screech. Serena's knees buckled and she dropped from the sudden stop. Then she looked down and noticed the platform glowing blue as it began to rise. She looked up and saw the sight of Gardevoir and Slowking helping to drag the platform up.

"Good…" she breathed out, glad that they were rescued from a rather catastrophic death. Knowing that she didn't have to worry, Serena looked to see the unconscious forms of Delphox and Umbreon while Braixen, Piplup and Pyroar all leaned on each from the exhaustion of so many moves.  _At least they're all oka-_

She didn't know what was happening. All Serena suddenly knew was that she had actually been tackled to the ground. When she looked up, it was to the sight of Reeree above her, tears streaming from her eyes as her long hair flowed around her. It made her look wild and feral.

"Why?" she bawled out angrily, raising a hand like she was going to slap her. "Why did your side have to have everything?"

"What are you talking about?" Serena gasped out, realizing that Reeree's knee was pressing against her chest and lungs. The girl had officially lost it, even if she had the same face as her.

"You get to be with him! You get to…Why does your world have to have everything so peaceful while I live with pain? !" Serena didn't know what to make of the statement, but she tried to struggle under the girl's hold as Reeree's hand went on a collision course for her face.

It never made it, as a rock suddenly slammed against Reeree's head. The girl jerked a little and then collapsed back into the water, unconscious like her Pokémon. Behind her was Astrid, a loose piece of the rubble in her hand for a moment before she tossed it aside. That action done, the blonde offered a hand to Serena. Coughing and spluttering, she gratefully took the hand and was helped back up. "You all right?"

"Fine…Thanks…" Serena expressed. The field was growing lighter now as they were nearly back up to the top by Diantha. Beyond them, the stands were pretty much empty, the exodus having gone well. Knowing that, Serena directed her gaze to the knocked out Reeree. "What did she mean 'your side' and 'your world'?"

"Who knows?" Dawn sighed out, almost collapsing on her butt from the exhaustion. "The girl was clearly crazy…though I wonder why she looks so much like you."

"I wonder that myself," Diantha's voice called. The field finally drew level with the platforms to enter on. As it did, the Champion turned and nodded at Conway, whose Slowking shifted targets to suddenly carry Reeree and her knocked out Pokémon over to the platform. Shauna quickly bent down to retrieve the girl's pokeballs and recall Umbreon and Delphox while the rest of those on the platform exited it. Once they were all clear, Gardevoir dropped her Psychic and the platform fell. It only took a bit of time before it fell to the bottom with a mighty crash. Once it had, Diantha looked at all of them with an appraising look. "Shauna, could you restrain the girl with your Ivysaur? We'll want to question her once she's woken up."

"Sure, Champion," was Shauna's quick response. Diantha sighed a little and called back her Gardevoir. Serena stepped forward as the Champion began to speak.

"I've no idea what her plan was, but from the way she was talking, it seemed like it had something to do with whatever happened to the president," she mused loudly. "At least this way we have a hostage, and hopefully a source of information."

"She said that she was keeping all eyes on the tournament," Astrid said, her fingers tapping away at her chin. "So, what? She wanted a blind eye to what her cohorts were doing?"

"Ash…" Serena breathed. If she wanted all eyes away from the rest of DARC's plan, then it could potentially mean Ash was in danger. Gripping at her chest, Serena desperately hoped he was okay, along with Clemont and Bonnie. The very thought of all of them being in danger and the reasons why was enough to make her woozy, but she stayed on her feet.

"Either way, I have a feeling the situation has become quite grave," Diantha commented. "Between what you told me of Ash and Clemont this morning, followed by this and my information, we've no idea what is about to happen."

"Then we'll have to round everyone up, right?" Serena asked. This drew attention from everyone there. "I have a way to contact Ash and Clemont, though I'm not sure how reliable it is. Since Ash is with his father, can't we all form a plan from there?"

"It's a good idea…in theory. But don't Clemont's inventions…not have the best track record for success," Diantha said, her lips turned into an amused smile. Serena had to stop herself from letting off a sheepish laugh at the truth being spoken.

"Then let me take a look at it, heh heh heh," Conway said, creepily adjusting his glasses once again. "I may not be an inventor, but I think I could make them work perfectly."

"Okay." Knowing that she could trust Conway despite his creepy demeanor, Serena reached into her vest pocket and pulled out the walkie talkie before handing it over to Conway. He instantly began to examine it. Diantha, however, turned to look down at the unconscious Reeree.

"While he figures that out, I think we should secure this girl…this other Serena, and get some answers. After that, we'll rendezvous and do whatever we can to take the enemy down." Serena nodded alongside all the others, but she couldn't stop the growing pit of worry in her stomach. Fighting against herself had been one of the hardest things she'd had to do. And if she wasn't the only one, Serena feared the worst for how the others would fare in the meantime.

* * *

"All right, Secret Agent Bonnie time!"

"Nene!" Dedenne whispered out as Bonnie brought her fingers together like a gun. From his corner of the cell, President Goodshow appeared to chuckle, though there were a few untimely wheezes thrown in. That made Bonnie drop her playacting and look at him worriedly.

"Don't worry about me, Miss Bonnie," he assured her with a smile. With a slight groan, Goodshow stood tall. "Tell me about this plan of yours."

"Oh, right!" Bonnie said. After giving a quick look to either side, ensuring that it was just the three of them in the area, she scuttled closer to the president and leaned in. "So, my brother's a real great inventor, and I've seen him make lots and lots of inventions."

"So I've heard," the older man said teasingly. "The rumors of one of his inventions running the Lumiose Gym for months were quite the topic for gossip at the League for a while." Bonnie's shoulders raised with the sheepish look she wore.

"Anyway, since I've watched him and I've dealt with tons of Team Rocket's inventions," Bonnie continued proudly. "I know what to look out for these days! So, when that big meanie was doing those things to you, I noticed that all the electricity is centered on the door to the cell!"

"You mean…these walls are perfectly fine," Goodshow commented. He appeared to test her theory by grabbing onto one of the metal bars to the side of them. Other than what looked like a slight tingling bristling along his beard, the effect of the electricity on the door to the cell was negligible. The president also looked to examine the gaps of the bars. "And it would seem Dedenne could slip through these…"

"Exactly!" Bonnie said positively. "Dedenne can get through them to get outside and then take the electricity away from the bars! I've seen him take communication electricity from Pikachu all the time, so I know he can do it!"

"Dene!" Dedenne said proudly in agreement with her, thumping at his chest. Goodshow looked around the area and seemed to nod positively at the idea.

"Sounds like a plan!" he finally concurred. Bonnie beamed at him with a rather toothy smile. Having the president's approval, Bonnie leaned down to the ground as Dedenne leapt onto the solid surface.

"Okay, Dedenne! But be careful, all right?" she whispered to him. Dedenne nodded and then turned around and aimed for the gap in the bars. For a brief second, Bonnie was worried that he'd actually get stuck in the bars thanks to his stomach. Those fears were allayed seconds later when he finally popped out on the other side, rolling along the floor of the adjacent cell. Giving a happy chatter, Dedenne continued along over to the next cell.

It was hard to tell from her position, but Bonnie was almost certain that there were three cells stretching out from the one they were in. With each bar Dedenne passed through, Bonnie gave a little cheer until, at last, Dedenne reached the last hurdle and squeezed out through the door bars of the final cell. It took him a moment to recover, shaking his head a little from the exertion he put out. However, when he looked back at her, Bonnie could tell he was filled with energy. They were partners, working together to get free.

"All right, use your whiskers and tail to get the electricity away from the door!" she told him eagerly. Dedenne nodded and skittered to the end of the cells before tentatively touching his black whiskers to the gray bars. Bonnie looked over to the door out of their own cell and saw it shimmering with suddenly visible blue electricity. It looked far too dangerous to touch, but before long that blue haze began to suddenly shift, funneling into a large bar at the top of the door. Once it reached there, it then shot off in the direction of Dedenne. Bonnie watched its progress until all of the electricity seemed to have, more or less, been removed. "Dedenne, get away!"

"Ne!" Dedenne cried out, though he didn't move quite fast enough to avoid all the electricity streaming towards his tiny body. Once it reached that spot in the bars it sparked outward, sending Dedenne tumbling. Crying out, Bonnie quickly ran over to the door, not caring if they were wholly successful, and pulled on it. She wasn't shocked by it, but the door still wouldn't budge.

"Open! Open door! Dedenne!" she cried, looking over at her passed out little friend. He looked so helpless and tired, yet the door still wouldn't budge. After another pull, Bonnie's hands let go of the door and she fell back. There had to be a way to get out! As little tears began to prick her eyes, she looked up and saw Goodshow's surprisingly strong hands pulling on the bars with gusto.

"Grrrrrrrah!" he screamed and with a loud, wrenching noise the door suddenly flung open and deposited him on the floor next to Bonnie. The blonde girl was up in a flash and running out of the open door, feet pounding the floor until she reached her tiny little friend.

"Dedenne! Dedenne! Talk to me!" she cried out, picking him up and cradling him. He didn't respond for a moment until he gave a soft little cough. "Oh, you're okay!"

"Ne…" Dedenne said, clearly tired and woozy from the activity he'd just done.

"You were great. Take a rest in my bag," she said kindly, putting Dedenne into her bag. He must have readily fallen asleep, because she heard nothing more from him. With that settled, she quickly ran back to the open cell to see that Goodshow had gotten up and was slowly making his way out of the cell.

"Someone will probably have heard that, so we need to be quick, but careful," he told her. Bonnie nodded emphatically and took the president's hand as she began to drag him off towards the door that Cedric and Clime had come through a few hours ago. It was a simple red door, but with a push of the handle, it swung open easily.  _At least this part will be easier than getting out of the cell…_

Their hands still joined, Bonnie and Goodshow continued down the corridor behind the door. That particular corridor held no windows, but instead was lined with lights down it, bathing the hall in red. Some doors dotted the corridor, but neither tried opening them for fear of what would be inside. Instead, they just walked silently down until Bonnie noticed a metal stairway leading up. She gave a quick point to it and Goodshow nodded. Remaining silent, the two turned and placed a rather wary step on the stairs.

Positive that their footsteps wouldn't make all that much noise on the stairs, they continued upward until they reached another red door. Goodshow held Bonnie back and pressed on it tentatively. It swung open to a brighter lit corridor, that was just as empty as the one before. Bonnie now peeked her head around the corridor and could see it all leading to a blue door at the end. Shaking her head at the strange color coordination, she nevertheless walked on with Goodshow into the eerily empty hallway. The closer they got to the door, the louder it became. Bonnie wasn't sure exactly what kind of sound she was hearing, but the fact that it was getting louder meant that they were getting somewhere. Soon enough, they reached the blue door and opened it very slowly, peeking out.

The first thing Bonnie saw were a bunch of multi-colored crates covering up the door, though not blocking their exit. It did, however, obscure them from view of anyone outside and allowed them to finally walk outside. As Goodshow shut the door quietly, sunlight suddenly hit Bonnie's eyes and she cringed a little. That loud sound finally reached its zenith and Bonnie was finally able to recognize it for what it was: ocean waves.

Turning around, Bonnie saw that they were officially outside, the blue sky resting above her head. More than that, she was looking over the edge of something and out onto the sea. That led her to a very unsettling conclusion, which she whispered. "We're on a boat…"

"On the ocean, it would seem…" Goodshow grumbled out. Bonnie's eyes widened as the reality of their situation fully hit her: they were on a boat in the ocean with no place to run. If that wasn't bad enough, a new sound split the air in the form of a droning machine. Casting her gaze skyward once more, Bonnie saw a jet-black airship come sailing in towards the ship. For a moment, she watched its progress, even looking over the top of the boxes to see it descend onto a large open space there, where Cedric and Clime were waiting, their backs turned to her. Making sure she was still mostly hidden, Bonnie continued to watch. A ramp seemed to open up from the airship and Bonnie watched a man with stark red hair descend to greet the other two.

"Keh heh, everything go well, Carl?" Cedric said. Even with his back turned, Bonnie could tell his belly was jiggling.

"Well enough," Carl answered. "Thanks for the monitoring. We were able to secure the cocoon. Could you prepare a chamber and containment device? I'd rather not have Yveltal awaken and try to kill us before the goal is reached."

"Of course, I've already got design specs ready," Clime answered, adjusting what seemed to be glasses on his face. Bonnie peered a little closer and noticed the boy was no longer wearing his suit from before, exposing his bright blond hair. "I'm sorry that we were unable to find the location of the weapon. It wasn't strong enough without his ability and the president resisted it."

"Did he?" From a distance, Bonnie thought Carl's face looked rather dismissive, especially once he seemed to wave the subject matter. Clime gave a quick bow and began to turn around, forcing Bonnie to duck so she wasn't seen. After a few seconds, she peeked back over while Goodshow took a rest next to her. Her eyes widened and she held her breath at what she saw: Travis descending down the ramp.

"You have a ship as your base? Lame, dad," he spat. Carl looked at him with an exasperated expression. "When I worked for Team Neo we had a fancy airship. You guys must be cheap."

"We're smart, loser," snapped another voiced coming down the ramp. At this one, Bonnie actually forced her hands to clap over her mouth. Of the three descending, she easily recognized two of the three as Miette and Gary Oak, though she had no idea why they'd be working with the enemy. Swallowing thickly, she chose to continue watching until they walked away. After that… _well, I could always learn how to fly that thing…_

"We stole it after it was abandoned by the Devon Corporation," spat the purple-haired boy amidst the group. "And why did you decide to take him along, Carl?"

"He's my son," Carl dismissed.

"Son or no? He's not one of us," Gary said angrily. "I mean, neither are you, but at least you've been useful to the overall goal. Does he even share our views?"

"Who cares about that?" Miette asked, leaning on Gary's shoulder as she adjusted a shoe on her foot. "I care more about Reeree. Cedric, is she back yet? Did she win the tournament?"

"I'm afraid I'm not aware," Cedric answered. "My Trevenant Network was busy focusing on other things. Speaking of, I managed to get a lock on the final piece to the puzzle. Once it settles down, I think we'll be able to move in."

"Finally, some actual good news!" the unknown boy spat. "Now, what do we do about  _him_?"

"Oh, please, if you think you guys are scary then you missed a few tactics at Intimidating School," Travis laughed out. Bonnie swallowed again; she certainly felt they were intimidating enough in that moment. "Is this really all you can put together, dad? Loser trainers like this?"

"I didn't put them together," Carl said tiredly. "And besides, they're not here for their strength, but their purpose."

"Purpose?" Travis asked. "Who cares about that? Purpose is nothing compared to strength."

"Oh, please tell me I can run this loser through," Gary said, gripping a pokeball. Cedric began to laugh his creepy laugh with another crinkling of his usual chip bag. "You have genuinely no idea what we're trying to do, so shut your mouth!"

"You're right, I don't," Travis mocked him tauntingly. "And I don't care either. All I know is what I've heard: you want to destroy this world. That's good enough for me."

"You're-" Miette began to snarl out when Carl held a hand up and approached the boy that was obviously his son. Once he reached him, he placed a hand on his shoulder. The others stood around and watched, remaining silent in the midst of the clear father and son reunion.

"You want to watch the world burn, right?" Carl asked. Travis didn't answer right away, but Bonnie could see him nod with a smirk on his face. "Yes…I had a feeling you might. After Ancien and Nova, I knew that if you ever got free, you'd come for me. Revenge always was of the highest order with you, even on the playground."

"You know me so well, dad. It's touching," Travis said with a simpering tone. "So, I don't care what your reasons are. Let's take revenge on this world and burn it together!"

"Travis, it's good to see you again," Carl said and Bonnie watched as the two redheads embraced in a hug. It nearly made her blanch. The whole thing was like some sick, villainous, heartwarming moment between two people that were clearly nuttier than fruitcakes. "Goodbye."

"Wha-?"

Everything went silent and Bonnie's stomach fell. A bright light shone outward as a Kabutops emerged from its pokeball next to Carl and the man withdrew. Before Travis (or Bonnie) could even blink, Kabutops plunged forward with glowing purple sickles and stuck Travis in the chest. He coughed loudly and Bonnie could see blood squirt from his chest. The sight was so frightening that she couldn't help but squeak. Kabutops held Travis in the air for a moment before tossing him back onto the ship's deck where he began to wheeze, the blood pouring out, matching the color of his hair.

"Taken care of, Gary," Carl said with a nod. Cedric really began to laugh loudly now as the purple-haired boy and Gary watched with almost amused smiles. Bonnie shook her head in disbelief. How…? How could they so casually do that to someone  _with a smile_?

"D-dad…wh-why?" Travis spluttered out, sounding more like a wheeze than any intelligible words. Carl walked over and kneeled down at his son's level.

"You're my greatest sin, Travis," he said soothingly, reaching over and running his hands through his son's hair. "Goodness knows I tried, but I knew you'd never change from the moment you met that Dalton. So I joined DARC. Once we burn the world, raze it to the ground, then it will truly be free of what you've wrought upon it. And it'll erase my sins at the same time."

"Y-you…" Travis said. He tried to reach upwards and touch his father before his hand fell. Bonnie's breaths were short and her fingers slipped from the container as she heard one last statement of Carl's.

"Both our stains…everyone's stains will be washed away. Let us prepare, shall we?"

Bonnie fell back, gasping for air, though sounding more like a squeaky door hinge as she hit the ground. They couldn't be human. And that couldn't have been Gary and Miette, because neither of them would condone such actions. Bonnie tried to get her breathing under control; tried to find some peace. That quickly became impossible at the sound of slow footsteps all too near to her head. She had clearly been heard. Her body was shaking, though, and she couldn't move, feeling as though she was paralyzed. All she could do instead was turn and look at just who had found her.

"You people really do nothing but cause problems, don't you, Bonnie?"

Tears of pure unadulterated fear filled Bonnie's eyes as she looked at the person who had found them. The glasses were the same, though covered up by goggles. The hair was the same. The voice was the same, and she wondered how she hadn't noticed it before. It wasn't him though, and she knew that, because her brain and every muscle in her body was telling her to run. Yet even though she knew it, her mouth still breathed his name in fear.

"Clemont."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope I delivered a particularly intense chapter to all of you. I'd like to think I did, especially since a lot happened while the mystery only deepened. Yes, Reeree is confirmed to be Serena even further, though obviously very different. She also blames Serena for something. How and why that is will be revealed sooner than later. More importantly is Bonnie's section this chapter. Clime is indeed revealed to be Clemont, which was kind of obvious given the other characters (though a huge shock to Bonnie, of course). As for Travis…well, how many saw that coming? For the record, it was meant to purposely evoke a similarity to Travis' scene with Seamus in the previous story. How will this go from here with Bonnie captured? You'll find out…
> 
> Thanks for all of your support as we continue on with the finale of this universe I've built. Until the next chapter where we'll meet again, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	12. A Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie: the opening part of this chapter is rough and was uncomfortable for me to write, so please keep that in mind for how dark it is. Also, Travis isn't dead…and it's time for Chapter 12!

Chapter 12

A Vision

"Let me go! Let me go!" Bonnie's screams echoed over the water, though they fell mostly on deaf ears. Clemont, or Clime, had grabbed her by her shirt. Bonnie had to admit surprise at such strength being exhibited from someone with Clemont's face and all. Not that it stopped her from struggling. He may have worn her brother's face, but she knew full well that he wasn't. Clemont would  _never_  do this to her, no matter how stubborn she was being. "I'll bite you!"

"Let her go!" Goodshow growled out, shakily rising to his feet. Clime looked back and even Goodshow's eyes widened. Clime was silent and he returned back to dragging Bonnie along. His small lapse in attention was enough. Bonnie reached down and violently bit into his arm. He quickly yelped and let go of her. Once her feet hit the ground, she was running off, taking Goodshow's hand and darting into the maze of containers on the deck. She hoped that this Clemont was just as terrible a runner as her brother. "Was that your brother?"

"No, it wasn't!" Bonnie screeched. Stealth was the least of her worries at the moment as she ran, turning to the left instead of the right. The boxes were getting ever larger, concealing them all the more. "My brother would never do those kinds of mean things!"

"I didn't think so, but he looked an awful lot like him." Bonnie couldn't deny that, but she shook her head and tried to ignore it. Casting her gaze backward, she didn't see Clime following them, so she slowed just a little.

"I don't know who he is…or any of them."

"Yes…I thought I saw Gary Oak in that group," Goodshow admitted. "And a trainer that Ash faced in the Sinnoh League, but they never struck me as bad people. Just normal trainers trying to do their best."

"I knew it!" Bonnie proclaimed triumphantly as she now turned them right down another row. She knew that it couldn't possibly be Gary or Miette. Not that she knew where they were at that particular moment, but having gotten to know both of them, the conclusion was simple. Feeling slightly better about that, Bonnie took a look inside her bag to see that Dedenne was pretty much still out cold. "But I wonder who they are…"

"I've no idea, myself. For now, let's just work on-"

"Pidgaw!" The great cry pierced Bonnie's ears and she skidded to a stop as a great shadow traveled overhead. Fear filled her little body and made her tremble as she looked up to the sight of a great big Pokémon overhead. Her steps tried to back up, but she found herself unable to as her legs locked up. The Bird Pokémon overhead descended and suddenly Bonnie felt herself being clasped by large talons. Tears filled her eyes as the same happened to the president and they were both lifted into the air.

After everything she had gone through, this had to be hands-down the most frightening out of all of them. Completely at the enemy's mercy, with no one coming to save them. In her mind, she cried out for her brother, or Ash, or Serena…someone…No one came, though, and soon she found herself being deposited right near Travis' slightly twitching body on the deck as all six of the individuals that were part of this group of evil people surrounded her, including Clime.

"Looks like our intruders came to us," Carl commented. Bonnie, now flat on her butt, backed up as rapidly as she could, only to end up against Gary's feet. She sprung up with fists raised. Gary smirked at her, like he was amused. "Oh…this one is your sister, right  _Clime_?"

"No, she's not," the blond spat. "You know she's not."

"Right, she's the other one's sister," Carl commented, nodding his head. "It's always so easy to forget how much you left behind for this."

"We all were forced to leave something behind," Miette commented, her voice sounding sad. "Well…unless you count Paul and Cedric. I don't think they left anything behind."

"I left plenty," Paul spat, turning away. "Anyway, I'm not wasting my time with this little girl. We have to prepare a chamber for Yveltal's cocoon, right? I'll take care of it, since Clime seems a little too predisposed at the moment. I'd also like to prepare for the next battle."

"I'll join you," Miette said flippantly, almost like she was flirting. Bonnie was ready to gag at that but held it in. Gary seemed to watch the two of them go with a bored expression while the crinkling of the perennial chip bag in Cedric's arms was heard. Bonnie turned and watched him for just a second until he swallowed the chips.

"Such children, keh," he said. For the first time since she'd met the fat man, he actually had a downcast expression. "They have no idea of loss…Even our enemies understand that."

"They know enough," Gary told him, like it was a reminder. "We all do. It's what makes us strong. Unlike this spineless world."

"I don't understand…What do you people want?" Goodshow finally asked sternly. Hearing his defiance emboldened Bonnie and she whipped around to look at Carl and Clime with the meanest expression she could muster. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

Carl blinked, observing the pair of them for a brief moment. Once he seemed to have finished, he turned to Clime and seemingly ignored them. "So, if she's not your sister, then you don't care about what happens to her, right?"

"N-no, I don't…" Clime said, looking away and over to the bright blue sky. Bonnie felt her stomach twist at those words. Even if it wasn't her real brother, hearing someone say they didn't care about what happened to her in her own brother's voice was a blow to the gut. It also made something snap inside her and she stepped forward.

"You're just a bunch of meanies! You even hurt your own son!" Bonnie screamed at them. This caused Carl to raise an interested eyebrow before she continued on with her tirade. "I mean, sure, Travis was a jerk and a meanie too, but…but…"

"Oh, so you know him?" Carl asked. "Interesting. But it seems like you also consider him to be little more than a scourge on this world. Hardly worth keeping around. Such a failure…I just want to wash him and his sins away."

"He's your son!" Bonnie said in horror. Carl looked at her with cold, expressionless eyes.

"So? Lots of people lose their children." With those cold and callous words, Carl placed his boot onto Travis' stomach, and with a heave kicked him over to the edge of the boat opposite from the one Bonnie had first looked over. It wasn't a far distance, so it didn't take the older man long to cross it and unceremoniously dump his bleeding, twitching son over the edge. "Now, where were we?"

"You…you…" Bonnie couldn't find the words, but she knew for a fact that fear was settling back in again, and her body was trembling so much she wasn't sure for how much longer she'd be able to hold herself up.

"Clime questioned the president, keh heh," Cedric said, once more shoving those disgusting chips into his mouth, "but he wouldn't crack. Maybe the little girl will. Maybe the President told her something worth telling."

"Sounds like a good idea. Could you restrain her, Cedric?" Carl asked calmly. Bonnie looked fearfully over at the large man, who grinned before grabbing a pokeball from his belt. A Swampert emerged and with one large hand, managed to pin Bonnie to the ground. She began to squirm, screaming loudly, her vision blurring up. Only Goodshow seemed to hear her screams and worry about them. He began to run straight for her when he was suddenly held back by a Scizor that was gripping at his shirt. It didn't take long for the president to get reeled back and clamped by the Pincer Pokémon.

"No!" Bonnie screeched. "Let go! Let go! Dedenne!" But Dedenne must have still been fast asleep, because he didn't emerge from his resting spot. Bonnie looked over at Carl and tried her best to glare at him, though he wasn't paying any attention. Instead, he was gripping at a small wooden flute around his necklace and blowing into it. Seeing that, Bonnie's little arms tried to struggle, gripping at the slippery skin of Swampert's. The Water type barely paid any attention.

"I would stop struggling, Bonnie." Her breath caught and she shook her head. It wasn't her brother. It wasn't! "You'll only make this worse for yourself, and I've no desire to see you hurt."

"Yeah, right! I don't believe y…ou…" Bonnie's voice died in her throat as she saw the form of Latios descend down to the ship. Carl appeared to bow at the majestic Pokémon, but Bonnie was genuinely unsure of what to say. Once he finished bowing, Carl stood ramrod straight.

"We need your help to attain some important information. Clime's simulation of it wasn't enough," Carl said. Latios nodded with a light cooing and he floated across the ground until he was staring right at Bonnie with almost sad eyes. It still didn't stop her from struggling and attempting to get out. "Now, girl, where is the Weapon?"

"What weapon?" Bonnie asked. "I don't know anything."

"Liar," Carl said calmly and he nodded towards Latios. The Eon Pokémon lowered his head, touching it to Bonnie's and she gasped loudly.

Flames suddenly licked around her figure and Bonnie whirled around in an open space. Houses were on fire as the bricks they were built of began to crumble away. Fallen bodies of humans and Pokémon were strewn across the barren wasteland. It was a frightening sight in which she was all alone. She tried to cry out, but found her voice wouldn't work. A loud  _pop!_  of flames next to her caused her to jump to the side. She tripped and fell into a group of fallen Spinda, each laying dead. She tried to scream. Again nothing. Then the flames ended and she was back on the ship, breathing heavily.

"I'll ask you again: where is the Weapon?" Carl insisted. Bonnie shook her head, her lips sealed shut. She didn't know anything! Why were they asking her this? ! "Where is Jack Ketchum?"

"I…Who…?"

"Again."

Bonnie opened her mouth to scream as Latios once more touched his head to hers. It wasn't flames this time, but instead a cliff. At the top was a sobbing girl in a straw hat, one who looked oddly familiar. Bonnie walked slowly over to the girl and looked over the edge of the cliff with a gasp. There was a body at the foot of it, being picked up by a honey-blond man as it started to rain. Perhaps what was more frightening, however, was that it was an all too familiar body: it was Ash's. With a trembling body, Bonnie turned to see the girl in the straw hat crying. There was no doubt that it was Serena and Bonnie reached out to touch her, only for the cliff to break under her own feet and send her tumbling into the abyss.

It ended again.

"That…please, stop…" Bonnie squeaked out. Tears were running down her face. Tears that she couldn't control.

"It will stop as soon as you answer the question," Carl said coldly. "Latios has the ability to share the vision of what it's seen with anyone it so chooses. He can show you those horrible visions again and again until you tell me what I want to know."

"But I don't know anything!" Bonnie cried out, the emotional stress in her body beginning to take its toll. Clime was at her side, looking almost sympathetic to her plight. She shook her head but the boy just continued to watch. Soon enough, Carl raised his hand and lowered it.

"Again."

The sky grew dark, almost too dark and all Bonnie saw stretched out before her was a broken world. Bodies lay strewn out across what looked to be a bloody battlefield. It was such a horrific sight that Bonnie had no idea how anyone couldn't have seen it happening. Yet there it was, with all too familiar faces littering the corpses from Ash's friend Brock, to a girl with orange hair, to Dawn to various friends of theirs. Bonnie couldn't take it at the sight. She fell to her knees. She wasn't the only one on that field, as she saw others kneeling, cradling the fallen in their hands. One in particular, who looked much like a thinner Cedric, seemed to be sobbing and gripping the body of a fallen woman. It had to have been a horrible battle, and Bonnie wasn't sure if it was past or present, but she knew…

She couldn't…

She couldn't…

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed loudly as the vision broke. Her face was a mess from the tears and her screams ripped callously at her throat. No one made a move there except for Goodshow, who struggled in vain against his hold.

"Miss Bonnie!" he cried repeatedly, only able to be heard when her scream had turned to whimpers. Carl sighed profusely.

"You're more stubborn than I give you credit for, brat."

"I don't…I don't…I don't know anything…" she cried out, shaking her head back and forth in a pool of her own sweat and tears.

"Then I guess we'll have to do it again until you do know something," was the callous reply. Clime had turned away now, completely unable to look at what was going on.

"No! Please!" Bonnie begged, but the redhead acted just as his son did: without empathy.

"Please, stop!" Goodshow roared. "I'll tell you! I'll tell you! Just stop causing Miss Bonnie such pain." Latios halted his movement and Bonnie heard the tromping of footsteps while the enemy's apparent leader walked around to face the president.

"Will you now?" he asked maliciously. Bonnie couldn't see his face (and didn't want to) but she could tell there was a savage grin upon it.

"Yes…" Goodshow almost sobbed out. Bonnie tried to shake her head, but her voice was all but lost to herself. "The Weapon you seek…it's in Geosenge. Or around there. I was never told exact coordinates for fear that I would use it. Something about a rock formation is the best I can say…"

"A location is good enough to me."

"Now let her go!" Goodshow demanded. Bonnie saw Carl shrug and Swampert finally retracted its hand while Scizor let go. The president was quickly on his way over to her, holding her up as she took heaving breaths, the sweat and tears from what had happened staining her clothes. The four of them that were there already seemed to care little for the two of them now that they had what they wanted.

"We'll set a course for Geosenge, then?" Gary asked, walking away with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I'd imagine we can take the airship to our other location if need be, yes?"

"Keh heh heh, I'd imagine so. Though if I may, Swampert and I would like to take a little detour to the shore," Cedric expressed with a creepy expression. Carl didn't say anything, as though it weren't his place, and Cedric tromped off with Swampert in his wake. Bonnie had finally calmed down, and a small bit of her voice seemed to have returned. Watching Carl nod at Latios, who took to the skies again, Bonnie was reminded of those horrible visions she saw, real or not. It was enough to light a defiant fire in her as she crawled onto her knees and looked up at both Carl and Clime.

"My big brother…" she croaked out. "My big brother, and Ash, and Serena! They're not gonna let you win! They'll bring everyone together like they always do! They'll rescue me, and then everyone will defeat you!"

To this, Carl turned around, a nasty snarl on his face. He slowly walked back over and leaned down so that his eyes were at her level. Then he reached a hand out and tipped her head slightly upward with a calloused finger. "We're counting on it. Nothing brings people together like children do. Now, take them to the brig, and this time make sure that the brat can't escape. We can still use them as hostages or distractions."

* * *

This was  _not_  how Serena had expected her day to go…or her week. Well, if she were honest, she had no real idea how she had expected the week to go, just that this wasn't it. Most of all, she certainly didn't expect to be part of a troupe of trainers led by Champion Diantha into the very heart of the Kalos League Headquarters. The very thought was likely ludicrous to most people. Yet here she was, Astrid and Dawn flanking her as she walked right behind Diantha. Behind them, Conway's Slowking was supporting the unconscious Reeree as its trainer walked alongside it. Shauna, Tierno and Trevor had taken up a rather silent rear.

"I feel so underdressed…" Dawn admitted in a whisper as they proceeded down the hallway. Serena didn't share the sentiment, but she could see why Dawn had them. The upper echelons of the castle that served as headquarters were breathtakingly beautiful, and likely a sight that no one but Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, the Champion and maybe some other high up League officials ever got to see.

Decked out in crystal chandeliers with marble floors and beautiful wooden doors, Serena felt it put that tiny castle over in Ancien to complete shame. This was all accented by giant pane stained glass windows with many little designs. Of course, they were walking so fast past them that Serena didn't really have the chance to see just what was on each of them, though she was pretty certain that one of them had the green serpentine form of Zygarde. Not that she was completely sure, since Diantha said nothing as she headed for a large set of double doors at the end of the hallway.

"Champion, if I can ask," Astrid called out, causing Diantha to give just a momentary look back to the blonde, "how exactly are you going to handle the situation with the tournament? I mean, another tournament interrupted…"

"We'll say that it wasn't interrupted," Diantha said professionally. "By all rights, the Peace Tournament finished. We just ended up with four winners instead of three, and we'll announce it as such. No one got hurt and there was no major catastrophe to be had. Besides, all the people saw was that she used more than one Pokémon and disqualified herself."

"That sounds…kinda deceitful…" Dawn admitted. Diantha came to a stop outside the double doors and turned around to face them all.

"Miss Dawn, it may seem that way, but given the disturbances in Kalos as of late, the League can't afford another scandal. Not after everything that's happened, you understand?" Diantha stated sternly. Dawn backed up a little and waved her hands in front of her face. "Hopefully  _she_  will be able to give us some answers."

Serena cast a look back to Reeree and frowned. It was still far too unsettling to see her own face on someone that tried to hurt her, maybe even kill her, just moments ago.

"Sorry I asked," Dawn managed to mumble out. Serena chuckled nervously as Diantha pushed the doors open to lead them into the large room. Dawn continued speaking as they followed her in. "Somehow, I always get pulled into situations with Ash…makes me wish I had stayed in Johto almost. Wonder how Brock and May are doing…"

Serena had no real response to that, walking into the large room. The first thing she noticed was the collection of stained glass on the far wall that looked like it was still somewhat in the midst of being repaired. What she could see from it, though, seemed to be a stylistic depiction of Xerneas and Yveltal locked in battle. Tearing her eyes away from the window and the waterfall past it, Serena looked to the large round table in the middle of the room with many chairs drawn out.

"Place her down on one of the chairs, and make sure to tie her tight," Diantha instructed. Conway, Shauna and Tierno all helped in making Diantha's request a reality while the rest of them all took seats. Serena practically collapsed in her chair, feeling quite the exhaustion from the day. As she leaned back and closed her eyes, a shrill ringing pierced the void of silence in the room. Opening them once again, Serena's eyes found Diantha as she pulled out her tablet.

"What do you have for me?" she said, her voice echoing. To Serena's surprise, she could actually hear a voice answer back; she really thought that Diantha would keep those kinds of things secret.

"We found a shirt…it was pretty rough," said the voice. Serena scooted her chair around, the seating apparatus making a horrible scraping noise as she did so. "Lots of blood. At this point, I'm not sure if it means he's dead or naked, but there didn't seem to be a sign of blood spatter anywhere else along the ravine trail."

"That's serious then…" Diantha noted, not looking happy in the slightest. "All right. Pull your people out of there. The sun will likely set soon and if there's no trail beyond a bloody shirt I have a feeling there won't be much left to find of him to begin with."

"Yes, ma'am!" The communication very quickly shut off. Once it had, Diantha sighed loudly as she, too, sat in a chair and rubbed at her temples.

"Uh, Champion?" Trevor asked timidly (and to almost everyone's surprise). "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not particularly," Diantha responded tiredly. "Just that we can't find Michael's body and are unsure if he's naked or not, apparently…as gruesome as it sounds. Likely washed away by the river. I have to pull them out or I'll risk drawing too much attention to it. Thankfully I have some other people working on finding some information, though Miss Reeree here should be able to elucidate for us, I would hope."

"It looks like she's coming to," Conway commented. Sure enough, there was a groan from Reeree's position. As she seemed to stir, Conway slunk away, no doubt to work on extending the range for Clemont's invention. It didn't take long for Reeree to awaken completely, and when she saw her surroundings, she jumped.

"Where am I?" she said, still in the same voice that Serena heard every time she spoke. Funnily enough, that was exactly where her eyes landed with a glare. Growling viciously, Reeree attempted to lunge at her, only for the chair to tip over. Tierno quickly righted it with an embarrassed look on his face.

"You're at the Kalos League Headquarters," Diantha answered, as though it were common knowledge. "You're our prisoner."

"Your  _what_?" Reeree spat. Diantha stood again, as did they all, not letting exhaustion get the better of them. The Champion seemed to lead the charge and came to stand before Reeree with a very challenging expression. "What do you want?"

"I want to know everything," the Champion told her simply. Reeree scoffed at the notion.

"Right, like I'd tell you," she said. She gave a simple "humph" and then looked away defiantly. Diantha crouched down so she could look the girl straight in the eyes while lacing her fingers.

"You  _will_  talk to us. I don't have time for games, not with the situation we're all in." Reeree still refused to look at her, acting as though she couldn't care less. "Who do you work for? What is your goal aside from trying to destroy the world? Who are your subordinates? Why do you look like Serena?"

"It's…none of your business."

Diantha emitted a sigh, clearly tired of getting nowhere with the all too stubborn girl. Serena observed the girl that was clearly her counterpart for a moment. Despite the fact that the girl wasn't looking at her, Serena could still see into her own azure eyes. There she felt she could see everything: the same determination and fire, the same kindness (even if it was muted). But intermingled with that was pure pain, though Serena wasn't sure if it was from whatever she'd done or whatever had happened to her. Either way, it hardly mattered, since Serena knew the only way she could hope to get information from the girl.

"Diantha…I think I should talk to her alone," she spoke up. Every person in the room, save for Reeree who was still stubbornly looking elsewhere, looked at Serena in a mixture between fear and surprise. Astrid was the first one to step forward.

"Bad idea!" she protested loudly. "You realize she tried to kill you in the arena?"

"I know that!" Serena shot back, puffing her cheeks out. "I know, but I don't think she'll talk to any of you."

"But you think she'll talk to  _you_?" Astrid responded incredulously. "Serena, I just don't think this is a good idea. You don't even know if you can get her to talk and I don't want to see a friend hurt just for that."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, but we don't have much other option." Diantha inclined her head towards Serena, as though she was surveying her. The honey blonde continued on. "Look, we look the same… _are_  the same. She might hate me for some reason, but I still think we can just talk as people, right? And you guys can be right outside the door."

"I don't like it either," Tierno admitted, folding his arms. He was the only one of the group to say so, though. Diantha sighed once more.

"Very well. I've learned long ago to trust your judgment on this," she admitted with a graceful smile. "We'll wait outside, and if we hear the slightest sign of danger, we will jump into action. Understand?"

"That's fine with me," Serena concurred with a simple nod of her head. Diantha seemed to have more that she wanted to say, her face looking far too taut, but she eventually turned right around for the double doors they had come through. Astrid cast Serena a disparaged look and followed. One by one, the rest of them all left the room, with Dawn telling her a rather disbelieving "good luck" before the doors slammed shut, leaving the two Serenas alone.

With everyone gone, it was completely silent but for the sound of the crushing waterfall outside. Taking a deep breath in a cadence with that sound, Serena dragged a chair over and sat on it, facing Reeree directly. The girl still refused to look at her, pointing her nose up in the air. Serena wasn't sure exactly what to say. What could you say to yourself? In the silence, Serena brought her hands together in an idle clap, using it to keep some sound in the room until she came up with a question.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I…I don't  _hate_  you," Reeree said coldly. Serena relaxed a little bit. She had made the right choice by talking to her alone.

"Then why did you try to kill me?" Serena asked, scooting her chair a little forward. The girl still didn't answer her. The conversation already dying thanks to Reeree's reticence, Serena cast her mind around.  _Maybe it would work better if I found something else in common…_  "Do you like macarons?"

"What?" The question was one of surprise, like she couldn't believe that Serena was asking something outside of an interrogation.

"Do you like macarons?" Serena repeated with a smile, placing her hands onto her knees. "I love them. They're a great sweet, and Ash loves them, too. So, if we're the same, maybe you like macarons as well!"

"We're not the same!" Reeree snapped angrily. "You and I…we might have the same face, and the same parents, or whatever, but we are  _not_  the same."

"Is that why you don't like me? Is that why you're so angry?" Serena asked. Her voice now had an edge to it, one that caught the other girl off guard, judging from her expression. "Look, we might be enemies but…we must have  _something_  in common."

Reeree didn't say anything, looking everywhere except for at Serena. Eventually, she sighed. "I like macarons…and pokepuffs…"

"Oh! You do! Are you a Performer?" Serena asked. A bright smile was lighting up her face, grateful that she'd gotten something out of the girl, despite her reluctance.

"No," was the curt reply. "I don't have that luxury."

"Oh…that's a shame. The way Umbreon moved…it reminded me of my Sylveon," Serena commented. Her lips were turned into a frown, but she couldn't help but keep the pleased expression that she'd managed to get the girl talking about  _something_.

"So I noticed…which isn't that surprising," Reeree said, finally facing forward. "They  _are_  the same Eevee. Things might be different between us, but some things are immutable."

"Okay…Don't understand that, but…" Serena admitted, scratching the back of her head in nervousness. It reminded her of Ash, and Serena chose to poke the bear, remembering what Reeree had mentioned before trying to hit her. "You said we're different…but how do you mean?"

"Not that hard to figure out," Reeree sighed out. "We have different pasts. Different life choices."

"Sorry, I still don't quite get it," she said back. The girl in front of her shrugged, her honey-blonde hair draping in front of her face. "Does that mean…I mean if we made choices, did you never travel with Ash?"

"Don't say his name!" she snapped, the sound echoing around the room. Serena blinked at the forcefulness of her statement. Reeree also seemed to realize just what she had said and her shoulders fell, her body slumping a little. "Just don't."

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to say anything wrong," Serena apologized. Reeree looked up at her with a quizzical expression. "A-anyway, Ash aside, I'm glad to know that we both seem to like baking. It's always a comfort to find someone with the same hobby."

"I guess…" Reeree said. "Why are you doing this? Being nice to me? I tried to kill you earlier."

"Why?" Serena asked. It seemed like such a silly question, as though it were being asked by someone who hadn't seen kindness in far too long. "Because you're me, I guess. And there's no point in being mean to you. That just hurts everyone."

"That kind of kindness will get you killed. It always does."

"Maybe," Serena noted, "but my dream is to one day be Kalos Queen. I can't afford to be cruel to people just because they spit in my face. To do that would invalidate every one of my dreams. I'm sure you have dreams, don't you? Something you've wanted to do with your life?"

"Dreams…" Reeree's eyes had widened, as though she never even considered the possibility of a concept like personal dreams existing. "No, I haven't. Not since he…I'm a soldier. A soldier fighting for my world against the demons of yours. Dreams don't exist for the soldier. She only does what she's told, like it or not, because her only objective is to wage and win a war. And that's it."

Serena breathed in shortly before expelling that same breath. Perhaps it had just been a simple slip of the tongue, but Reeree had distinctly said "my world" as though it were separate from theirs. Had Serena never gone on a journey, seen Reflection Cave or fought against Zinnia, she would have discounted the possibility, citing it as fantasy. Now, however, she felt there was a very distinct possibility that this "Serena" was indeed from another world. More disturbing was that she referred to herself as a "soldier", which was not good in any regards. All of it led to single conclusion: something was coming, and it wouldn't be good. Serena stood.

"Thank you," she said with a slight bow. "It's nice getting to know you. I'm sure we'll talk again soon, and you can tell me why you dislike me so much then."

With those words, Serena turned around and began to walk towards the double doors. She placed her hand on the door handles when Reeree's voice stopped her momentarily.

"I don't," she said, sounding almost strangled. "I don't dislike you, Serena. And this was…nice…"

"You're welcome, then!" Serena said with a brilliant smile before she opened the door and left the room, almost running straight into all of her companions waiting outside. Tierno and Dawn had had their ears pressed against the door. The honey-blonde ignored them in favor of Diantha, who was looking at her expectantly. "I think we have a problem."

"Do we?" she asked in slight amusement, as though it should have been apparent before.

"Reeree referred to herself as a soldier, and I think she's going to wage a war. I don't know how, but…I'm not sure any one of us could handle that. I mean, most of us know what happened in Ancien when the Draconids tried to wage a war against the city."

"Ancien, huh?" Diantha noted. She looked to be lost in some manner of thought, broken by Conway giving a sudden "aha!". The Champion paced back and forth a few steps before stopping. "In Ancien, all of the trainers came together to battle a larger foe. Then again with the Kalos Crisis…I had anticipated this, just in case, but I never thought I would use it so soon."

"Use what?" Tierno asked, folding his arms as he tilted his head to the side. Diantha turned back to all of them.

"With the League Reform, begun by the Peace Tournament, we also began to move forward on a project known as the Inter-Regional Communications System. It's still a work in progress at the Kalos Power Plant, but if it were to be completed…well, we could probably gird ourselves against whatever war is to come."

"Clemont could do it," Serena said confidently. "He designed a lot of the power plant, so I'm sure that he would be able to help get the system up and running."

"As would I, it seems," Conway chuckled out. The bespectacled boy slunk back over, handing the walkie-talkie back over to Serena. "I've managed to upgrade the system, not that it needed much. In any case, heh heh heh, I'm quite certain that with my help and Clemont's we could get the system up and running in a day or two maximum. If Kenneth is still in the crowd somewhere, I'm sure his skills would be most useful."

"Wow, Conway! You can actually do all that? !" Dawn said, clapping her hands together. Conway looked just a little pleased and smug with himself at her compliment. Diantha, however, looked at him before smiling with resolve.

"Very well, then. Everyone, prepare for departure. We leave for the Kalos Power Plant."

* * *

Brock's feet padded through the sloshing rain near the Olivine coast, wet sand pouring into his shoes. Thunder boomed and clashed overhead as he did so and he pulled his cloak tighter around his figure. Normally, he would have headed straight for Ecruteak City from the MooMoo Farm, where a sick Miltank was. He had treated it, only to receive a phone call from Gary of all people. Well, it was less a phone call and more a garbled message. The bottom line over the weak connection was for Brock to head to the Pokémon Center in Olivine.

He hadn't expected it to start pouring before he got there.

Thankfully, the trip through the wet and sandy city streets wasn't that long and he reached the Pokémon Center in no time, along with a surge of some other Pokémon trainers. Once inside, he whipped his rain coat off and flapped it a few times before sticking it in his bag. It was certainly nice to be out of the rain. Running a hand through his slightly damp hair, Brock approached the nurse's station.

"Hi, Nurse Joy," he said suavely, though making sure to not actually hit on the nurse. He wasn't about to lose any sort of medical license. "I was wondering if a call came through for me: Brock."

"Oh, yes, I got a call from the Nurse Joy in Ecruteak City," she answered cheerily. Brock couldn't help the small frown on his face. Gary had called him here but didn't have the decency to actually  _call_  here. "They were expecting you there tomorrow."

"I know. I'm afraid I had an urgent change in plans. But since I'm here, I could always lend a helping hand," Brock offered. Nurse Joy smiled at him and shook her head.

"That's all right. Why don't you just relax? I could have Chansey bring you a hot meal if you'd like." Brock quickly declined the offer. He didn't want to put one of his co-workers out as much as he possibly could. Tromping away from the desk, Brock found a nice seat to sit at in view of the television. He'd heard tell of the Peace Tournament taking place in Kalos, and he'd even received an invitation, but his work had been too busy to even think about watching, much less going there. It was a shame, too; he'd wanted to see Ash battle, especially after accidentally missing the Kalos League (which he hoped Ash never found out, considering his best friend had gotten  _so close_  to his dream).

"Hey all you battle lovers!" called a familiar voice to Brock's ears and he looked at the screen. Kalas' face was on the screen looking gleeful. "What a tournament we had today, huh? Unfortunately, as a result of the strange…well, results, the ceremony awarding to our winners Conway, Dawn, Serena and Astrid will be taking place at a later date. We hope you'll be able to join us then for the celebration!"

"So Dawn won, huh…" Brock breathed out. He was surprised to hear that Ash hadn't won, especially when his girlfriend had. Either way, it was nice to hear that Serena was doing well. He wasn't as up to date about how she'd done at the Master Class.

Nearby, the doors to the Center slid open and someone else came in from the rain, whipping her jacket back the second she stepped in. Brock smiled at the sight of May shaking her head fiercely to remove the water droplets. At one point, she'd turned to the side and saw him, raising a hand in greeting. Brock stood at that and she walked over. There was no doubt they would have hugged, but both of their watery conditions precluded that.

"It's really raining out there…and I'm so hungry…" May complained.

"Good to see you, too, May," Brock said with a light chuckle. She waved him off and went over to a tray of bread rolls, picking up a few and beginning to shovel them into her mouth. "Were you called here by Gary as well?"

"Yesh…" May said through her mouth full of food. "I wash in anosher town over and," here, she swallowed, "I got a message from him telling me to get to the Olivine Pokémon Center. Wonder why here, though…"

"Probably has something to do with the port, I'd imagine," Brock observed. "He  _is_  still in Sinnoh after all." May nodded as Brock saw Nurse Joy wave a little to catch his eye. He looked over at her and she pointed to the video phones that were currently not in use. With an extra nod, Brock grabbed May's arm lightly and helped her over to the video phone. The second they were standing in front of it, the screen lit up.

"Oh, good, you're both there," said Gary's voice. However, right after he said it, his eyes narrowed as he stared at them quizzically. "You guys are soaking wet."

"That's what happens when it's raining outside, Gary," May pointed out. "Now, is there a reason you made us trudge all the way through the rain to get here. I was busy preparing for my next Contest."

"Yeah, sorry, but I thought it was best to have you all in one place, just in case," Gary expressed. Brock's forehead was furrowed as he looked at Gary.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," was the honest answer. In the background, Brock thought he could see Professor Rowan. May seemed about to lose her temper at that and go off on a tirade, but Gary continued. "I do know that  _something_  is happening, though."

"You wanna get to the point?" May said. Brock looked at her with remonstration, and she had the decency to look ashamed.

"Okay, well, I obviously spend a lot of time studying evolution with Professor Rowan, and ever since the incident with Team Galactic a while back, I started looking into the space-time legends. I never really discovered much," he informed them. "Then, obviously, we took part in the Kalos Team Tournament and it opened my eyes to a few things, especially after meeting with Professor Sycamore about Mega Evolution."

"What did you find out?" Brock asked. He was far more patient than May, but he still wanted to understand the point that Gary was getting at.

"Zinnia was from an alternate universe that was linked to ours, remember?" Gary said. It wasn't particularly hard to forget after what she put them through. "Well, it got me thinking…what if hers wasn't the only one? What if there are multiple universes? Universes where, perhaps, Mega Evolution never happened, or where it was even more commonplace than it is here?"

"No way," May dismissed easily. "One universe is enough…more than one, wouldn't that break the space-time continuum or something?"

"If it was before the Galactic plot, I would have said yes," Gary answered. "But that whole incident proved that it is possible to create universes…so who's to say that other universes don't already exist?"

"But Cyrus' universe collapsed in on itself," Brock reminded him.

"It did, but returning from Kalos, I started looking into things. Trends, verifying data, and I started realizing some horrible conclusions," Gary told them all, his face now looking stern. "Ancien, Galactic…these weren't isolated incidents. In fact, I don't think any of it is. I think it's all connected."

"How?" May asked. She seemed genuinely interested now, rather than agitated.

"Zinnia appeared in our world three years ago, right. I'm sure you two would know more than anyone what took place three years ago, right?"

"Are you talking about Team Magma and Team Aqua?" Brock asked. On the screen, Gary nodded as thunder flashed outside.

"Exactly. What if…and it's just a theory…what if the things that happened with them are what caused the rift to ultimately open and let Zinnia and the Draconids through. What if the world broke just enough to cause a tear in the fabric of reality?"

"This sounds more like one of those lame science fiction novels that Max reads than reality, Gary. How exactly does this connect to Ancien?" May asked with slight exasperation.

"What if Zinnia's actions didn't close a rift? I mean, we stopped one from opening but…somewhere down the line, after Team Galactic, and Team Rocket and Team Plasma…what if Zinnia's actions caused enough damage to cause things to go wrong. I'm sure you heard the news about the Nova Incident and Kalos Crisis, right?"

"Of course, but those things…" Brock trailed off. A breaking of the world…it seemed ever so ludicrous, yet now that he was thinking about it, Gary's theory made sense. Even though they might not have seen all the aftereffects, it was possible that every major event in the last three years or so could have broken the world bit by bit, region by region. Sure, they had saved it every time, but maybe cracks had begun to form? "There have been an awful lot of problems in Kalos lately…"

"There have. I think the flow of life and death were disturbed," Gary said, any humor he might have had on his face gone. "After the incident with Zygarde in Kalos, I put my own research to it and I realized that it keeps the balance between nature, which is why it took action. But what if that balance was damaged beyond even its capability? What if it's been damaged a long time?"

"What if someone wants to damage it further by attacking Kalos again when they're trying to recover?" May whispered out. It was a weighty question, and not one that Brock particularly wanted to entertain. Was it truly possible that their efforts in saving Ancien City had been nothing but a buffer in the long run?

"Look, it's just a theory, but I didn't want to be caught unawares," Gary told them, "because whatever may happen, I have a genuine fear it'll happen in Kalos…and we all know who's there right now."

"Ash…" Brock breathed. Somehow he was always at the center of everything. Of course, Dawn was obviously there as well, but each of the problems that Gary had presented were all ones that Ash had been a part of (and himself, he realized). Nevertheless, he had to wonder what was going on, how Ash was involved, and why Gary was telling them this. "Why are you telling us this instead of Ash?"

"Because if my theory's right, we're gonna need more than Ashy-boy to fight and win; we're gonna need all of us," Gary said with a smirk. "After all, who knows what Ashy-boy has really gotten himself into this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well, this was quite a dark chapter, no? I did warn you. To be honest, I was a little uncomfortable writing Bonnie getting tortured the way she was, but I wanted to establish how wicked all of the members of DARC are, and what they're willing to do in order to get their way, especially Carl. It also hinted at some things, given what Latios had seen. Plus I wanted a moment where Bonnie was defiant as hell. The Reeree scene, I feel, turned out better than I originally thought, and it hints at something that Gary practically spelled out for you in the final scene.
> 
> Now, about that final scene: right now it's probably one of the most important scenes in the story. Why? Because with this one segment, I have welded together much of the entire Ancienverse. To put it simply, Gary's theory is: the clash between Groudon and Kyogre split dimensions by causing the world to break and allowed Zinnia and Rayquaza to slip through. Then every action by Cyrus, Giovanni and Ghetsis caused things to break even more until rifts began to grow unstable, which Zinnia took advantage of. By stopping Zinnia they healed some rifts, but not entirely as the dimensions are unstable…and there may be more than Zinnia's. This will be elaborated on in the future, but I want to make sure everyone understands. As for why Brock and the group? To show that this situation is going global in a way.
> 
> I feel like we're about halfway, so I hope you'll continue with the second half. Until next we meet, Review, and Dare to Be Silly.


	13. A Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains perhaps the best line I've ever written, and one of the best conversations, perhaps. If you can figure out what that line is, kudos to you! But seriously, time for Chapter 13!

Chapter 13

A Choice

Clemont's eyes were narrowed on the small screen in the palm of his hand, though it was difficult with his arms partially wrapped around Mairin's slim figure. She, in turn, was gripping tightly onto Alain as he maneuvered Charizard through the air. If Clemont was honest with himself, he would admit to being surprised that the three of them could all fit comfortably on Charizard (well, maybe it wasn't comfortable for Charizard), yet here they were. There was a sudden and very loud beeping noise that came from his monitor.

"We're here! My invention stopped here!" Clemont called out over the rushing wind. He wasn't sure if Alain had heard him, mostly because he didn't want to look anywhere but right at his screen. However, he got the answer quickly enough.

"Charizard, let's head down!"

"Rawwr!" Charizard roared out. Clemont took a quick moment to slide his monitor back into his jumpsuit pocket before tightly securing himself around Mairin. The girl looked up at him with squished cheeks.

"You're squishing me, Clemont…" she expressed. Clemont chuckled nervously in response and drew back just a little to give them some space. Mairin appeared to breathe at that as Charizard began to fly in circles, getting slightly lower to the ground with every pass through. Then the Flame Pokémon angled himself downward and shot off. Clemont couldn't help the scream that erupted from his mouth. It was just a kneejerk reaction that he truly couldn't help in the moment. Mairin was far more collected, to his surprise.

The ground quickly approached the trio on the Charizard and Clemont was tempted to cover his mouth to prevent any momentary hurling. The action was unnecessary as Charizard's wings suddenly flapped out and the buffet of air significantly slowed their descent until they touched down on the sandy shores. Clemont instantly rolled off, heaving in breaths.

"Aw, it's okay, Clemont. Still not used to it, huh?" Mairin said, rubbing the older inventor on the back. Clemont shook his head. He may have ridden Charizard earlier in the day, but he certainly hated the feeling of it. Noivern was a much more capable flier, though he wasn't about to tell the broody Alain that, yet. Mairin continued to give him a moment of comfort until his urge to vomit passed. Alain, for his part, turned towards them as Charizard chose to lounge on the sands.

"You said this is the spot, right?" he asked brusquely. Clemont nodded, once more taking out his tablet to look over the details. Holding it up he could see that this picture matched the spot that his invention had marked perfectly. Now he just had to find the device, even if he had no idea where along the shoreline he was supposed to look. Stepping forward into the sands (and feeling some of it filter into his shoes) Clemont adjusted his glasses and peered over the ocean's horizon.

Stretching out far ahead of them was blue sea with nary a speck in sight other than a few jutting rocks and the waves lapping up against them. Sighing with slight frustration, Clemont adjusted his gaze to go down the shoreline. It was amazing how beautiful and pristine it looked, considering that Clemont rarely had the chance to go to the beach. Well, it was more that he didn't like the beach all that much; wearing a swimsuit was a hassle. Clemont's gaze narrowed in on a sight in the sandy shoreline and he began to pad towards it, walking close to where the water had made the sand rather dense. He avoided it and stooped low to the sight.

"Tracks…" he breathed. Alain was the only one close enough to hear him, as it seemed that Mairin was busy trying to spy what she could in the distance.

"What tracks?" the older boy asked. Clemont shifted around a little to look at him and pointed to the sand. Alain came to crouch down next to him before placing his hand to the beach's surface. "They're large."

"I wonder if something was anchored here…" Clemont noted. "I mean, I'm no seafarer, but…the only dock closest to here would be Coumarine, so why they wouldn't go there…"

"Could you analyze the sands?" Alain asked suddenly. Clemont looked at him in surprise and even he looked a little embarrassed to say it, scratching at the side of his head. "I mean, you made that machine to measure Ash and Greninja's pulses so I figured…"

"No, it's a great idea," Clemont said with a nod. "But I just don't think I have the parts…Usually I anticipate these kinds of situations!"

"Clemont, I know what happened to your robot!" Mairin's voice suddenly yelled out over to them. Both Clemont and Alain whipped around to see Mairin standing on a small outcropping at the edge of the coast. She seemed to be pointing downward and Clemont followed her finger to see the smoldering pile of parts on the ground. He wanted to cry.

"Nooooo," he cried out. "That was such a good invention! What happened? !"

"Well, look on the bright side!" Mairin said cheerily, hopping down from the outcropping. "At least now you have the parts to build that thing Alain suggested. Good job, Alain!"

"It was nothing," Alain passed off. Clemont blinked, passing his eyes between the two of them as Alain looked away from Mairin's beaming smile. He sighed a little; they were more stubborn than Ash and Serena. Pulling himself up and dusting off the sand, Clemont walked over to where Mairin had been standing just moments ago. Sure enough, much to his lamentations, the Flying Mega Evolution Seeker was down for the count, having broken to little pieces.

Frowning a bit, Clemont decided to pick out the parts he would need to build something that could examine the sands in the area. Sighing a bit at the sight of little granules of salt in the gears, he sorted out the good from the bad.  _I knew I should have ocean-proofed it. If I had we'd be closer to Bonnie instead of having to build this device to get another lead…_ Still, Clemont knew that it wasn't the worst of situations and he was quickly able to sort through the good and defective parts. Soon after, he took his monitor that had synched up with the FMES and began to reconfigure it. After less than half an hour of tinkering, Clemont was quite certain that he had created a rather rudimentary device that he chose to call the "Ocean Sand Sampler". It was hard to tell in the setting sun, though, and the bags under his eyes weren't helping.

"All right, let's see you work!" Clemont said, standing to his full height on the outcropping.  _Please work_ , he pleaded in his head upon looking over the sea. If they didn't get a lead now, then finding Bonnie would be put off by a whole other day. Breathing in the crisp ocean air, Clemont's eyes happened to look down into a small nook where the seawater had flowed into, beating against a set of rocks. For a moment, he thought his eyes were deceiving him, but upon rubbing them, he was certain he hadn't imagined it. "Ah! Chespin, use Vine Whip and pull that person out of the water!"

Clemont's sudden noise seemed to have garnered the attention of both Alain and Mairin once more and they were running right for him as Chespin emerged from his pokeball. He only took a quick look into the nook before rearing back and sending his vines into the water below. Mairin was at his side before Alain, Chespie out of his pokeball and helping with his own vines to drag the person out of the water. The person they were dragging out was covered in kelp, and banged against the rocks a few times, but Clemont was quickly able to drag him and lay him flat on the outcropping with Alain's help. Once they'd been laid out, both males began to hurriedly remove the kelp, revealing a boy.

Only it wasn't just any boy, and Clemont stumbled back, falling onto his butt. His Ocean Sand Sampler suddenly exploded as it clattered to the ground. Mairin looked back at him.

"Clemont, what's wrong?"

"It's…" Clemont said, his chest constricting with anger. He couldn't believe the rage in his veins, but seeing the sight of that red hair and scarred face, it made him instantly angry. "That's Travis."

"Who is Travis?" Alain asked, looking away from the redhead.

"It's a long story," Clemont answered, adjusting his glasses with a glare to the passed-out boy. "Needless to say, he was someone who couldn't handle losing or not being the strongest and decided to take it out on the world…and trying to kill everyone, too. We have a history with him."

"Sounds like it…" Mairin mumbled, shifting on her knees to lean over the boy. Against his own better judgment, Clemont leaned forward to examine Travis' body as well. For being a boy who caused them so many problems in the past, he looked almost broken now. With the scars on his face highlighted in the setting sun, Clemont could also see the large gash on his chest. It seemed that it had been gushing blood earlier, but was now all but spent in that regard. Leaning a little closer, however, Clemont could feel the boy's shallow breath tickle his ear and murmur one word over and over again.

"Seamus…" he muttered out. Clemont couldn't tell if it was in contempt or pleading, but the fact that Travis was alive was enough. Mairin quickly grabbed one of her pokeballs and called a new Pokémon out.

"Bébé, can you use Aromatherapy?" she asked. The Single Bloom Pokémon nodded cheerily and floated around Travis' body, a wafting of soft pink wind settling down on him. Even Clemont could feel it tickling his nose and relieving his body of all tension. It took a moment of Bébé floating around but eventually, Travis began to cough, spluttering out water from his lungs. He didn't move much after that, but whatever pain he seemed to have had ebbed, judging from the expression on his face. "I think he needs a real doctor, but Bébé should have helped."

"You have a real knack for this, Mairin," Clemont said. Mairin smiled sheepishly at the compliment. Clemont stood, catching sight of his device broken beyond all repair, and he sighed. There was no way they'd be able to find Bonnie today. Looking down at Travis, another sigh followed in succession. "I guess we should get him some help…as much as he doesn't deserve it…"

"RAWWR!" came Charizard's loud roar and Clemont's back went rigid. He whipped around to see Charizard on the sandy beach, looking ready for a fight as he stared over the sea. Alain was already running over to his partner. Deciding there was nothing for it, Clemont leaned down and quickly heaved Travis upward, slinging an arm of his across his shoulders. The boy was heavier than he anticipated, though both Chespin and Chespie helped to support him easily as they moved to join up with Alain.

"What's going on?" Mairin asked as they reached their older companion. Alain didn't answer them, staring in the same direction as Charizard. Clemont chose to follow his gaze rather than wait for an answer. The setting sun made it more difficult to see anything that was on the horizon, but if he squinted enough, Clemont could certainly swear to see a large wave parting the sea as it barreled towards the coast.

"Charizard, Flamethrower at a straight angle, dead ahead!" Alain ordered, not wasting time answering. Charizard's head reared back and then fired off a powerful red-hot flame towards whatever was approaching. As the flame sailed out, Clemont reached for a pokeball at his side and tossed it, Bunnelby emerging. Clemont then watched the progress of the flame, hoping it would impact with the incoming target.

It missed, however, as whoever was approaching quickly shifted to the side and barreled right for the shore. Neither Clemont nor Alain had the time to react before the individual surfed onto the coast and slid down his Pokémon to land firmly in the sand, his belly jiggling a little. Clemont could tell who it was the second that he touched down, thanks to his beady eyes, small nose, and overall figure: Cedric from DARC.

"Well, well," the man said, his signature chip bag lazily resting in the crook of his arm, "the inventor boy. I'm not surprised, keh heh."

"You're from DARC, then?" Alain demanded. Cedric ignored him, stepping forward, allowing Clemont his first good look at the Swampert behind the large man. Clemont shifted on his feet a little and glared at the man.

"Where's my sister?" he demanded angrily. Cedric's grin widened as he looked at Clemont holding onto Travis. "If you've hurt her-"

"Keh heh, worry not inventor boy," Cedric told him. "Your sister's limbs are all intact…as for her mind…I can't say the same. Similar for the president."

"Considering you came from the sea, your base must be a ship, right?" Alain demanded. To this question, Cedric finally paid a little attention to the raven-haired boy, a look of cold indifference on his face.

"Not that you'll be getting anywhere near it. We prefer having bargaining chips," Cedric admitted, his tone so frigid that Clemont almost found it impossible to be the same man who was speaking a few seconds ago. "That's not why I'm here, though."

"I don't think I care why you're here," Clemont said through gritted teeth. "Where's my sister? If you don't lead me to her-"

"But your sister's already with you," Cedric told him. Clemont's face drew itself into one of utter perplexity; a sight which Cedric seemed to enjoy. "Keh heh heh heh, have your friends not told you? Oh, that's a pity…Of course, you could always ask that abominable piece of trash you have on your shoulder."

"What does Travis have to do with anything?" Clemont asked, hitching the redhead up further. Cedric's grin returned, stretching his pudgy face wide before he dug into his chip bag to eat some of them.

"He's a complete fool. Never realized there's a wall you can't overcome with power alone. Never realized that DARC was on the other side of that wall. Struggle all you want, but this is a war we've been fighting for a decade! What hope does a boy who does nothing but focus on strength have?" Cedric cackled out. "So, how about a proposition? You give me that fool, and I give you the president. Your sister is clearly far too precious to let go of so easily."

"What are you going to do to him?" Mairin demanded, squeezing herself between Clemont and Alain. Cedric's eyebrows flew upward and then he began to laugh.

"Keh heh…keh heh heh heh heh heh!" he guffawed, making Clemont swallow with anticipation. Suddenly, the man smashed some of the chips in his hand. "I'm going to finish what his father started and end his miserable life!"

Clemont's frown turned into a scowling glare. "I won't let you do that."

"Oh? The boy's life is worthless. He's done nothing but hurt and hurt. Won't you let me end his miserable life? That's why I came here…I'm nothing if not a negotiator. Carl may put on airs as to how ruthless we are, but I'd much rather remove such a sickening piece from the board in exchange for someone useless to us. Won't you take that offer?"

"Travis may be a horrible excuse for a human being," Clemont yelled, "but he's still a human being. Don't you have any value for human life?"

"Not the ones in this world," was the callous response. This caused Clemont to take a step back. Cedric's entire demeanor had completely changed in that moment; gone was the cackling man that snacked on chips, the bag falling to the sand, replaced with a cold and commanding presence. Clemont swallowed again, realizing that the man wasn't lying about coming there to negotiate. How he had known they'd all be there was a separate issue, but Clemont had a feeling they'd poked a particularly violent Ursaring of a man. "Now, I won't ask again: the boy, or you die. I'd rather not prefer the second option; it'd be like watching one of my own comrades die."

"Then maybe we'll just have to return you to them with a third option: beating you! Dragon Claw!" Alain commanded, clasping his fist together. Charizard roared loudly, his claws growing large with a bright green hue as he sailed straight for Cedric. Clemont's eyes widened, feeling the shift in the air. He knew what was going to happen, and it wouldn't be good for Alain. Cedric stepped aside and Swampert moved forward. Swampert's arms glowed blue and one shot up to impact with the Dragon Claw, sounding like shattering ice. Charizard was utterly stopped, his claw freezing up slightly.

"Oh, dear…you didn't expect that, did you?" Cedric said, clucking his tongue with a minor grin. Clemont wanted to move, but witnessing the sheer display of power from Swampert, he found himself unable to. "Did you think your Charizard was stronger? It's like you didn't even-"

"Then we'll turn the tide," Alain said, raising his hand and pressing his fingers to his keystone. "Keystone, respond to my heart. Beyond evolution, Mega Evolve!"

"Rawwr!" Charizard roared, bright light consuming his body before he emerged with the same black skin and blue flames. Mairin moved back, clinging tightly to Clemont. Cedric continued to observe the scene with cold indifference and mild annoyance.

"You don't learn lessons very well, do you?" he asked.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Charizard reared back and shot out a powerful Flamethrower, one so hot that even Clemont could feel it from where he was standing.

"Brine," Cedric ordered in a bored tone. Swampert opened its mouth and from it, a great torrent of water gushed forth, impacting with the Flamethrower. Momentary steam covered the area, but when it faded, Swampert looked like the flames hadn't touched it at all. Alain stepped back from the shock with a scowl. "Oh, did you think that because your Charizard Mega Evolved that it could easily obliterate my Swampert?  _My_  Swampert? The one that has been with me through war and hell?"

"Charizard and I have faced many trials together. We have the strength to protect everyone!"

" _Protect_  everyone? Oh, you're…keh heh…" Cedric said, throwing his head back with laughter. His belly was jiggling even more now. "You have no idea what true strength is, boy. You're no different from that piece of filth. Do you know what he did? He focused on strength; if a Pokémon or a person wasn't good enough, they were gone. You lose, you're gone. He seemed to believe that if you won and kept winning you could do anything in this world, even if it meant throwing away your own humanity!"

"I haven't thrown away my humanity! Charizard, Blast Burn!" Alain roared. Clemont stepped back as Bunnelby looked at him. With a slight nod, Bunnelby burrowed under the ground while Charizard slammed his claws into that same ground. "Charizard and I made a promise that we wouldn't lose to anyone! That we could protect anyone!"

"Yet strip that away and you're a soulless individual with nothing but a winning or losing label. Trust me boy, the only way you can ever truly understand strength is by experiencing loss and learning from it. I'm going to enjoy beating that lesson into you!" Clemont's brow furrowed as he watched Cedric place a hand to his chest. For a moment, it sounded like he was choking or vomiting until a keystone suddenly popped out of his mouth and into his hand. "Keheheheheheheheheh. Swallow him whole, Swampert. Mega Evolve."

Swampert's body now glowed brightly and Clemont could see the small anklet with the Mega Stone on its hindleg, at last. Even as it transformed it was on the move, its hindlegs shrinking down while its upper half suddenly gained considerable bulk, like it was a fighter of the highest order. Before the transformation into Mega Swampert had concluded, it had slammed its hands down on the ground causing giant cracks to form in Charizard's Blast Burn. It almost seemed as though the attack wasn't even there as the Earth Power attack broke it up instantly, shimmering yellow underneath Charizard's feet before blasting upward. Charizard howled in pain, but Swampert wasn't giving the Flame Pokémon a moment to breathe, running forward on its smaller legs before slugging Charizard in the face with an Ice Punch. The Fire type fell onto the sand where Swampert appeared to finish him off with another powerful Brine.

"Charizard!" Alain cried out, though his reaction seemed more than a little delayed. It was no surprise. In just a few short seconds, Charizard had all but met his end in battle, reverting to his original form. The same Charizard that Ash, of all people, had been unable to beat had been taken apart like a child's toy.

"Oh, what a pity. You think you're strong because you can win some battles? !" Cedric said, cackling. "Because you  _protect_  people? Your over-reliance on self isn't strength! It's weakness! It's worthlessness! It's nothing!"

"No…Charizard…we…" Alain seemed frozen, as if still in disbelief over the state of his Charizard. Even Clemont was a little freaked out, consoled only by the sight of Bunnelby clearly underneath the ground.

"I'm done asking now. Hand over the boy," Cedric said, turning sharply to Clemont. He defiantly shook his head. "All right, Brine, Swampert."

"I don't think so! Gourgeist, use Seed Bomb!"

"Wha-?" Clemont voiced, turning his eyes to the sky just in time to see a glowing green barrage of seeds impact on Swampert. It hardly damaged the Mud Fish Pokémon, but it provided all the distraction that Clemont needed. "Now, Bunnelby!"

"Bunnel!" Bunnelby cried out, popping out from the ground in front of Cedric. He turned around with a brief smile and a wave before the ground beneath both Cedric and Swampert gave in, landing them in a pit.

"Oh my! Prepare for trouble, they used our pit trap!"

"Make it double, we already copyrighted that!"

"To protect the world from-"

"Can you guys do your motto later?" Clemont called up. Even in the setting sun, it was all too easy to tell just who had arrived to save the day: the Meowth balloon was nigh on unmistakable.

"Don't interrupt us when we're talking, smart twerp!" Jessie yelled from above in the balloon.

"Well, maybe they have a point for now, Jess," James said. "That other guy doesn't look all too happy."

"Yeah," Meowth concurred. "Smart twoip, have your Chespin bring ya up here!"

"What?" Clemont questioned, but Mairin was on the move before he could stop her, Chespie's vines lifting the both of them up to Team Rocket's balloon before sailing down to pick the both of them up. He had no time to protest as Chespie's vines then snaked around him and pulled him straight up and into the basket, Clemont barely having the time to recall Bunnelby. Alain came in shortly after, Charizard having returned.

"All right, full speed away!"

"Wha-hey!" James said.

"Wobba!" Wobbuffet agreed and Clemont felt the sudden shuddering of the balloon as it shot off like a rocket. A shot of Brine seemed to fire after them, but they quickly got too far out of range. Once the balloon had stabilized, Clemont deposited Travis down onto the floor of the basket and stood just as Team Rocket turned to face them. A tense silence filled the air between them until Clemont asked the most important question.

"What are you guys doing here?" he demanded.

"Hmph, the twerp demanding answers from us!" Jessie said indignantly.

"Truth be told, we overheard you talking about finding where your sister went to, and we figured there would be plenty of strong Pokémon to poach there," James informed him simply, nodding his head sagely as he did so.

"Much better dan workin' at dat restaurant, ya dig?" Meowth finished off. "We've been followin' youse guys for a while and decided to pitch in."

"After all, no one takes down the twerps but Team Rocket!" Jessie said defiantly. Clemont couldn't help it, his face lighting up with a smile at their declaration of strange affection. He was about to say something when a different and unexpected voice crackled through the air, clear as day.

"Clemont. Clemont!" Clemont rustled around, looking for the source of the noise before finding his walkie-talkie. Before he could press the talk button, however, Serena's voice went on. "If you hear me, head for the Kalos Power Plant. We're striking back against DARC, starting tonight!" No one said anything following that statement (not that Alain or Travis seemed in much of a state to say anything), but Meowth leaped onto the rim of the balloon basket.

"Well, looks like we're heading to da Kalos Power Plant! Full speed ahead!"

* * *

"So, we ended up having to bargain with Buck because it turned out that amidst all that earthenware was actually a Heat Rock," Jack explained to Ash as their car pulled to a stop outside a patch of woods. Ash was listening intently to his father's recounting of an old story with someone he knew. "He only agreed to it if we went on a treasure quest with him, which was fine, but the Sinnoh League was starting up and I really wanted to get there."

"You did?" Ash asked as he exited the car. It had been a long, almost all afternoon, drive to get to the Mélancolie Path where they had now parked and were covering up the car. Miette and Sawyer helped quickly with that. The only thing that Ash found odd was how Lionel had stayed behind to supposedly secure Xerneas' tree after their loss of Yveltal. Apparently, Lionel had found one of the devices used to control the army in the forest, which had given his father some sort of thought. Not that Ash had heard much of their conversation filled with stern expressions and cold logic. He was still thinking about their failure at Allearth. It had felt bad, losing that way, but once Jack had asked for Ash to see something, the raven-haired trainer knew he had no other choice.

"Of course! You were competing, and against Paul!" Jack pointed out with a smile. "I'd heard about your battle on Lake Acuity. It must have been quite the blistering loss. Goodness knows I've had my fair share of those during my entanglements with DARC."

"Wait…so you mean…you've been following everything I do?" Ash asked. Jack stopped in his movement before a path into the woods. Only the light of the moon and the stars from that evening seemed to reveal it.

"Of course. You're my son," Jack explained. "I know I wasn't there when you started on your journey and all, but I have made sure to keep myself apprised. You've really made something of yourself! And your battles in the Kalos Team Tournament against, well, against Sawyer there. You're both fine young trainers."

"Th-thank you!" Sawyer said, bowing a little. Next to him, Miette appeared to smirk a little in his direction. Ash just fell into step alongside his father as Jack proceeded to walk down the pathway.

"I can't believe you've actually watched me all this time…"

"Pika…" Pikachu agreed in utter awe.

"If I couldn't be there, I wanted to still sort of be there. It was rough, and there were moments I wanted to drop everything, but I knew you'd only grow as a trainer without me. Even after you suffered your defeat in the Indigo League, seeing you win the Orange League told me that you could pick yourself up from anything. You can't imagine how proud I was to see your Sceptile defeat that Darkrai, and Pikachu…you were fantastic against Tobias' Latios."

"Pikachu pika…" Pikachu admitted, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Wow, Ash, you didn't tell me you had a Sceptile, too!" Sawyer remarked as the quartet continued down the forest path. The sound of waterfalls suddenly reached Ash's ears and he tried to locate them by looking from side to side, but couldn't. Nevertheless, they grew louder the closer to the light they drew.

"Didn't think it was all that important," Ash said until Jack took a step into the light and Ash followed. He was amazed by the sight of the towering waterfalls crashing down in the surrounding rock faces. Bringing his gaze downward, he noticed a group of people all milling around, including some faces from the Peace Tournament.

"Welcome to ARC's hidden base! Nice, isn't it?" Jack asked with a grin. Ash could only nod. As he did so, one of the competitors from earlier in the Peace Tournament approached, though Ash could hardly remember his name. "Ah, Derek, is Aidan back yet?"

"Not yet, sir," Derek said with a salute. "Should I inform you when he arrives?"

"Of course. We'll be in the back."

"Very well. Lionel has informed us that the mission in Allearth was a failure."

"Yeah, it was," Jack admitted with a laugh, though his stern expression afterwards betrayed his true feelings to Ash. "But you can't have success without failure, right?" Giving a wave to the boy, Jack jerked his head to indicate that the three of them should follow. Ash gave a quick look to Sawyer and Miette and then began to follow him. Once they had caught up to his long strides, Ash chose to ask a question.

"What's in the back?"

"The thing you need to see." That was the only answer they got as they approached a small space between cliff walls that Jack had them walk between. Ash was surprised that it wasn't as narrow as he'd thought it was upon first sight, and they all fit through in a single file fashion until they came out on the other side. Ash stopped almost immediately upon seeing what was there. "Yes, I know…"

"Are these…" Ash asked, his breath catching a little as he walked forward, "…graves?"

"Yes."

"Whose?" Miette asked, her voice meek, and nearly silent, so unlike the girl she usually was. Jack didn't answer for a moment, but he walked past Ash, putting a hand on his shoulder before approaching one of the graves; one of many in the rows that stretched out before them.

"This belonged to Terry from Unova. He was a kind soul, loved the outdoors and nature," Jack explained, placing his hand on the first grave he saw. "He was killed by Paul."

"Paul? !" Ash said in horror. Jack moved on.

"Kristen from Hoenn. She was a Coordinator with a passion for ancient techniques. I remember recruiting her. She fell in battle not one year ago thanks to that other Gary," he said. Ash could only shake his head, staring at the row upon row of graves in abject horror. How could so many people have died? How could they never have known about it? "Little Tony, Sinnoh. He was such a scholar, helping us look into things. One day, he wanted to go on an expedition to find the Clear Bell in Johto…only Cedric got the better of him. I still remember holding him as the life faded from his eyes.

"Then there was Mary and John, a couple from Kanto whose passion was archaeology. They outright sacrificed themselves so that we could obtain an artifact that we thought would help put a dent in DARC's armor, only it turned out to have lost its power a long time ago. I still remember their screams and how hoarse my voice went from crying out to them. All those little things…I remember all three hundred brave soldiers within ARC who died facing the enemy. I still consider it pure luck to this day that I've lived as long as I have."

"That's horrible…" Sawyer said. Miette turned away, burying her face subconsciously into the green-haired boy's chest. Ash wasn't sure what to say to any of it. Out of all the things he expected his father to show him, this was nowhere near the top of the list. Jack stopped and turned to his son with overwhelming sadness in his eyes.

"I killed all these people," Jack told them. "Maybe not directly, but by my orders as the leader of ARC. That kind of blood…it never washes away. But I'm not showing you this to make you feel the sins I've committed. I want to show you the level of commitment, of what it takes to defeat DARC. To combat that other world."

"Other world…?" Ash asked, his voice slowly finding itself. Even Pikachu looked beyond shell-shocked at what they had been shown. "You mean…Paul, and Gary, and the other Miette?"

"Yes," Jack said. "I don't claim to know all the details, but I know enough."

"So, they're not clones or evil twins or anything?" Miette asked, straightening up and walking forward. Sawyer was right alongside her and they came to stand on either side of Ash as all three looked across at Jack, bathed in the moonlight.

"No. They're soldiers, warriors, from another world…or rather, another universe, in its own way." Jack stepped away from the grave he was near to approach them now. "I believe you've encountered situations with things like that before, right? Zinnia in Ancien?"

"Yeah, but her world was vastly different, and they weren't…well, they weren't us," Ash pointed out, scratching at his head. As he said it, though, he thought about the Mirror World, and his own alternate self there.

"You're right…but they could have been," Jack said. He cast his gaze upward, sucking in a deep breath before continuing on. "There are as many universes out there as there are stars probably. In some, they may be simply the other side of a star, but one could imagine that there are those which are parallel. Those worlds which have the same people and the same set of history except for a few changes. Normally, they wouldn't intermingle…Except for when they do.

"The enemy you face, The Seven, are not the people you know. Paul and Gary are killers; Miette, you're practically a seductress." Miette's face wrinkled in displeasure at that. "I've no idea about Cedric and Carl, though Reeree…well, perhaps it's better you don't know her identity. The point is that their lives irrevocably changed the moment they came into this world as warriors bent on destruction."

"But why?" Ash demanded. "Why do they want to destroy everything? This might not be their world but-"

"Can you really say that, Ash?" Jack asked sternly, cutting off his son's tirade. "If you came into a foreign world where someone wore your face but acted totally different, would you really believe in them as anything other than a monster? I can understand their views, even if I can't condone it. To them, we're monsters; and we see it much the same. I'm sure you got a taste of that with Zinnia. Didn't she loathe this world? Want to raze it to the ground?"

"But…" Ash's head was spinning. Their enemy was them from another world. Gary and Paul were killers. Did that mean that other people he knew were villains? Were they also out to destroy the world and the people and Pokémon he loved so much? It brought a rather sobering and unfortunate thought to his head. "Then…what about me? What about my other self?"

"I really don't know," Jack admitted with a sigh. "I don't have all the answers that I wish I did, even after battling for years. Maybe something happened to you on the other side, but I know I never faced you in battle. Heck, I don't even know why DARC wants to destroy the world other than out of some misguided hatred. I don't know why Carl is part of them. There's too much I don't know, but I do know their ruthlessness, and I know I want to protect this world that I love so much. If possible, I'd like to put a stop to them before things became truly complicated. I share these details because I don't want you to be fooled by the faces you know. If I could, I'd like to ask you to help me protect it, but it wouldn't have been right to ask if I hadn't shown you the stakes and consequences. And there are still things I wouldn't want to burden you with…Even now, I feel wrong for asking my only son to-"

"I'll do it," Ash said. Jack looked up at him and Ash smiled, raising a fist into the air. On his shoulder, Pikachu did the same thing.

"Ash, this is not a decision to be made lightly," Jack reprimanded him. Ash didn't drop the fist, continuing to smile at his father. "You could die out there, and it's not like my hands are clean in this."

"So what?" Ash asked, now lowering his fist to fold his arms. "If I ran away now, I'd be a coward. If you really have been following my journeys then you know I never back down from a fight, no matter what kind it is, and this is no different."

"Pikapika!" Pikachu agreed, his little cheeks sparking, the electricity jumping into Ash's hair. Jack was staring at him with wide eyes and Ash stepped forward to reach up and put his hands on his father's shoulders.

"You don't have to fight alone," he said seriously. "And this is my choice. Sometimes, you question the choices you make as a trainer. We walk a really hard, long road. What if I'd used this? What if I'd commanded that? What if I took this road instead of the detour? But none of that matters, because you have to live with your choices. My choice, though, has always been to protect the Pokémon and the people I love. Right, buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu concurred.

"So, yeah, I'm fighting. Whether it was Team Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma, Zinnia, Flare, Dalton, none of that mattered. I always had a choice to fight, or turn tail and run. But I chose to fight then, and I'm choosing to fight with you now!"

"Ash…" Jack said, a small smile playing on his lips. In seconds he'd closed the small distance and embraced Ash. The raven-haired boy blinked, surprised by his father's actions, but pleased all the same. It felt nice…it felt like home. So, for that one moment, he chose to enjoy the time with his father and hugged him back before their greatest battle was about to begin.

* * *

The sounds of the rotors overhead filled Serena's ears as the helicopter she was on sailed over Lumiose City, heading straight off for the Kalos Power Plant in the Lumiose Badlands. Looking out of the window under the night sky, she could see the brightly shining lights of the metropolis and wondered if Professor Sycamore and Meyer were resting well, considering she knew that she wasn't. With a sigh, Serena turned back inward and looked at her companions in the helicopter, considering they had taken two. Next to her, Dawn appeared to be grooming Buneary's fur while Piplup dozed on her lap. Further down was Astrid, looking rather cross and stern. Diantha wore a similar expression across from the blonde.

More important was the bound and sleeping Reeree, whose head was resting against the side of the helicopter, drool trailing out of it. Watching her alternate self, it was easy to see how much they resembled each other when she wasn't shooting glares at everyone. It was nice that she could find some time to rest and relax despite her current state. Glancing back out the window, Serena noticed that they had cleared Lumiose City, the second helicopter trailing behind them with Shauna's group on board.

"Champion, we've almost arrived at our destination!" the League pilot said clearly enough. Reeree seemed to jerk awake at his statement, looking like she wished she could rub her eyes but settling for a rather disgruntled look. "I've been told that the workers know of your arrival and are diligently working on the IRCS."

"Thank you," Diantha spoke, glancing down at the tablet in her hand and swiping across. It seemed like she was in some sort of silent communication with someone. Serena would have asked, but had a feeling that Diantha wouldn't tell her the answer; Champions in charge of an entire region had to keep some things secret after all. In any case, the helicopter was beginning to descend towards the lights that rimmed the power plant, making any attempt at conversation pointless. Holding on tightly, Serena waited for the helicopter to get low by gripping onto its sides until she felt the last shudders (something which woke Reeree) and the rotors went quiet.

"Your orders, Madam Champion?" the pilot asked as Diantha slid the doors open.

"You're to remain here. The rest of the League helicopters are on standby, but I'd like for you to provide transportation for us," Diantha informed the pilot, who nodded. Following their exchange, Diantha was the first out of the helicopter and onto the dusty land outside the Kalos Power Plant. Astrid and Dawn quickly followed (the latter returning Buneary to her pokeball). Serena hung back a moment, looking over to Reeree, who seemed to struggle to get up with her arms bound. Feeling slightly bad about it, Serena reached over and pulled the vines off.

"There. Now you can move better," Serena answered with a smile towards her alternate self. Reeree stared at her a little, blinking in surprise. "It's not like you can really do anything. Diantha took your Pokémon and stored them at the League."

"I could still use you as a hostage and run off," Reeree said, flexing her hands after their disuse. Serena shrugged her shoulders at that.

"Then you do, but I don't think you will," Serena said conclusively. "We  _are_  the same person…in a way. We might have different pasts, but I think deep down we have the same likes. We just made different choices."

"Choices, huh?" Reeree breathed as Serena decided to follow her companions off of the helicopter. The second her feet hit the dusty field, her counterpart's voice called her back. "Serena…Tell me about your Ash."

"Huh?" Serena asked as a gust of wind blew past her, ruffling her hair in the wind. Reeree walked forward, drawing herself into the light of the power plant as another helicopter landed. Reeree approached and Serena couldn't help but notice that her eyes were glistening a little. Seeing that, the honey-blonde nodded. "Of course."

"Serena, hurry up!" Astrid's voice called out, drawing both of the Serena's attentions away. Casting her head downward, Reeree walked forward, her body slightly slumped but not fighting back. Whether she had given up or was simply more accepting of things, Serena couldn't be sure, but she brought up the rear as Conway and Kenneth (who they'd gotten from the stadium) raced ahead and Shauna sidled up to her side.

"Must be weird, talking to yourself," the brunette pointed out. Serena could only shake her head. To some, it might have been the epitome of strangeness, but to Serena, at this point, it could have almost been considered normal. Though she might have just felt that way because she had once seen her mirror self.

"Not all that weird," she finally commented to Shauna. "Just different. I think that underneath whatever sadness and anger she has, she's still just…Serena."

"A scary Serena…" Tierno commented. Serena ignored that particular comment. She might have been scary in the ring, but seeing her without her Pokémon, she just seemed so normal. A girl tossed into something she had no point being a part of. Not that she was one to talk; three times now Serena, herself, had been tossed into a situation that she thought she should have had no part in.

Up ahead, the doors to the Power Plant were sliding open wide and Serena took the chance to catch up with Reeree and Diantha. Astrid was keeping a close eye on the other Serena as some power plant workers stepped forward. The lead one waved his hand and removed his hard hat. "My apologies, Champion. We hadn't exactly expected you to drop by for an inspection today."

"Not an inspection," Diantha said confidently. "Conway, Kenneth, can you boys get to work?"

"Of course, heh heh," Conway insisted, adjusting his glasses and sweeping into the plant.

"I'd rather offer my apologies," Diantha insisted. "But certain times can call for some quick measures, and right now we have need of the system. Conway and Kenneth are experienced in the realm of science and…Serena, have you heard from Clemont?"

"No, not yet," Serena admitted, holding her walkie up. "He hasn't contacted me for whatever reason, though I'm pretty sure my message got through." Diantha nodded, looking pleased enough with the response as she turned back to the workers. As she did, someone was running up to them, looking positively frantic, skidding to a stop with his hands on his knees and with panting breaths.

"Sir…on the new security system…something's incoming…" the man panted out. The foreman turned to his employee with folded arms.

"Calm down, man. What did you see on the security system?" he asked sternly.

"A balloon. It looks like a Meowth!"

"Team Rocket? !" Serena said in complete shock. Next to her, Reeree's brow creased in confusion.

"Who's Team Rocket?" she asked. Serena would have taken the time to gape at her that she didn't know who their sworn…well, she figured they were more frenemies than anything. Either way, she was surprised Reeree didn't know who they were. Not that it mattered as alarms blared within the Power Plant at their arrival, giving Serena reason to look up into the sky. Seconds later, the familiar-shaped balloon came rocketing over the top of the Power Plant before coming to an abrupt stop and descending swiftly.

"Looks like they're using the same tricks as ever…" Dawn commented wryly. "I can't believe they're still using the Meowth balloon. How obvious can you be?"

"Cut your smack talk third twerpette!" Jessie's voice suddenly rang out. Serena turned, clenching slightly as she reached for Pancham's pokeball. She wasn't the only one, as every other person in the vicinity (even the clearly grudge-holding Power Plant workers) went for theirs, as well. From the basket of the balloon, Jessie suddenly leapt. "We never use the same plan twice!"

"Where have you been, Jess?" Meowth said, the next to follow after Jessie. "We're always reusin' plans."

"Meowth has a point, you know," James said, seemingly dragging something out of the basket. Squinting her eyes, Serena looked the basket over a little more and noticed that whatever James was moving, someone else was helping him with it. Someone with all too familiar blond hair. Throwing her caution to the wind, Serena ran forward, right past Jessie, who appeared to be posing for some odd reason.

"Clemont!" she cried as the inventor and James stumbled out of the basket. Not paying attention to much else, Serena closed the gap between her and Clemont and gave him a hug. He dropped what he had been holding on to in order to hug her back. "Did you find Bonnie?"

"No…" Clemont said dejectedly. "There were complications."

"You can say that again," Mairin said, almost as if she were huffing. Serena turned her head and noticed that the girl was tugging on Alain, who seemed like he was completely lost in his own little world. "Alain's been unresponsive ever since Team Rocket rescued us from that fat guy."

"You ran into Cedric? But wait…what was Team Rocket doing there?" Serena asked. She had so many questions, which just multiplied as she noticed the boy being propped up by James. "And Travis? !"

"Enough talk, twerpette!" Jessie snapped, like she hated being ignored. Diantha was all too quickly emerging from behind her, as though she had business with their group. "Yeah, that brutish kid is half-dead, the brooding twerp won't stop brooding and we only helped out because no one's allowed to hurt you twerps but us."

"What Jess said!" Meowth concurred with a nod. "Plus, da smart twoip got your message and we hightailed it right over here. If dese Dark Guys are plannin' to destroy da world…dere's no way Team Rocket will allow dat!"

"After all, this world is for the glory of Team Rocket!" James said proudly. "Well, that and we can help pilfer that communication technology for the b-I mean, help create your communications system! We're good at technical stuff!"

"Then you can do this, Clemont?" Diantha asked. Clemont and Serena both turned to the Champion, who was looking at them with focused eyes. "You helped create the system for the Power Plant correct? Can you create a communications system that can be used across all the major regions by morning?"

"By morning?" Clemont asked, and it looked like he was sweating just a little bit. Serena reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember, Clemont, don't give up. I've seen you build invention after invention. I know you can do this!" she encouraged him with a smile. Clemont sucked in a breath and then nodded proudly.

"You're right! I can do this! Team Rocket, you help out! Time to collaborate on another project!" Clemont said, thumping at his chest before walking forward. Seeing him go, Serena was struck by how confident he had become. It had only taken him a second to accept such a difficult undertaking. He really had learned from Ash. Thinking of Ash, Serena began to think of contacting him, but considering that he hadn't answered all day, she figured it was likely a futile effort. It also reminded her of Reeree's question.

At Clemont's commands, Team Rocket surprisingly snapped to attention and followed him; almost like he was a secondary leader to them. In fact, James seemed so enthusiastic that he dropped Travis down to the dusty ground like a sack of potatoes. Diantha looked down at the unconscious boy and shook her head.

"Well, at least that's one problem solved," she muttered. "Alain, could you help me bring Travis into the building to secure him?" Alain said nothing, staring down at his keystone like he couldn't understand something. Serena had to wonder just what had happened to the boy during his time with Clemont. "Alain!"

"Oh…of course," he said dully. Shaking his head a little, he reached underneath and grabbed Travis, hoisting him up and dragging him towards the doors into the Kalos Power Plant. Serena watched him go with worry. It was so unlike Alain to just shut down the way he had, not even responding to Diantha's words. Seeing him drag Travis off, Serena followed, Mairin at her side.

"Are you doing all right, Mairin?" she asked. Mairin nodded with a smile as Chespie trotted alongside her.

"Yeah…though I hope Alain is okay. He seems really confused ever since his Charizard got beaten by this really powerful Swampert!" Mairin exclaimed. Serena's eyes widened. Alain had been  _defeated_? For someone that even Ash couldn't overcome, it was simply seen as impossible.

The two girls passed under the arch of the door and into the thrumming power plant. It was certainly more bustling than the last time they had visited, though Serena viewed that as a good thing while she and Mairin followed their troupe to the inner sanctum of the Power Plant where everyone was working on the communications system. Serena and Mairin both cast their eyes upward and looked at the tower and the system that was built into it. Clemont had already taken command, and judging from snippets of his conversation, he was giving specific orders to each person there.

"I'm gonna hand out some food, Serena," Mairin said in a chipper voice. "Clemont had some stew left over from earlier today, and I'm sure everyone's hungry."

"Good idea, Mairin," Serena said kindly. "I have some macarons left, so I'll pass those around." Clasping Mairin's hands in hers, the two girls smiled at each other and split away. She hadn't thought of it, so focused on everything else, but now that Mairin had said it aloud, she realized how hungry everyone must have been. The honey-blonde Performer quickly dug into her bag and took out her basket of macarons; they might have been older, but she was sure they were still tasty.

Affixing a smile to her face, Serena began to pass the macarons around, making sure to avoid Chespin as he helped Clemont work on the machine. Most of them were grateful for the snack, except for Alain, who appeared to have just stopped responding to most things, despite the bowl of stew in his hands. He was seated next to Travis, who still seemed unresponsive, as if he were sleeping, and bandaged up around his chest.

"You don't want that to go to waste," Serena told Alain sternly. "And you don't want to make Mairin sad, do you?"

"I'm just thinking…" Alain admitted. Serena frowned a little before getting into a crouch and putting a couple of macarons on his lap.

"What about?" she asked.

"Strength…" he said. "I thought Charizard and I were strong…but he finished him off in seconds. Like I was nothing." Serena watched him a moment, unsure of what to say until an idea came to her head.

"Alain, let me tell you something," she said sweetly, drawing his attention for the first time. "When Ash lost at the Snowbelle Gym, he got really down on himself…he questioned himself and his own strength, but he bounced back. You know how? From what he told me, he returned to his roots. Ash discovered what started him on Pokémon training. That gave him a well of strength unlike any I'd ever seen. Strength to push through his limits. Strength to keep a smile on his face no matter what. Strength to not let his loss affect him."

"My roots?" Alain asked, and that seemed to make him even more confused than it had before. It was like he no longer knew his own roots, so mired in the struggle to get stronger and stronger. Patting his knee kindly, Serena stood; she believed he'd work it out sooner or later. Realizing she was only down to a few more macarons, Serena looked around and her eyes fell on Reeree, who was sitting against a wall as Astrid appeared to be watching her. Serena approached them with a smile and quickly sat herself against the wall next to her counterpart. Once she had, she placed the macarons in her lap.

"You must be hungry," she told her. "It's not much, but Ash thinks they're good."

"Ash…huh…?" Reeree said under her breath, holding up a macaron with two fingers. She then put one in her mouth and chewed lightly before swallowing. "They're good."

"Thanks! You said you like macarons, too. Any special recipes you use?"

"It's this one…" Reeree said. "I always liked this recipe because he loved them, too." Serena watched her as she chose to eat a second macaron, clearly enjoying the taste despite not voicing it. After a moment, Serena leaned back and smiled.

"Considering your question earlier, you must mean your Ash, right?" she asked. Reeree stopped chewing, her head hanging down. "Ash is always a glutton for any kind of food. He once said his motto was pretty much: eat, sleep, train. Not that he's all about eating, or whatever. Ash is a lot of things. Kind, courageous, hard-working, a brilliant trainer…hungry." She said that last one with a little giggle.

"Sounds about right," Reeree said, the last of the macarons in her hand being accidentally crushed into a fine powder.

"But above all…he never gives up," Serena said. "No matter what this world throws at him, Ash always finds a way to get up again. I really love that about him the most…but even if he didn't, I think I'd still love him all the same."

"Never…gives up…?" Reeree said quietly, like all the fight had left her voice. Suddenly, she began to shake and tears fell down her face. It reminded Serena of that dawn on the Coumarine docks, only she seemed far more broken; like a wound that had never healed. "That's…that's what he always used to say…to me…too…"

"Then I guess both our Ash are the same."

"No," she said, followed by a sniffle. Serena shifted her body and could see the tears on her eyes, flowing down with abandon. It was utterly heartbreaking to Serena. "Yours is still alive."

"What?" Serena felt her heart plummeting. Surely she didn't mean…? Shifting around on the floor, Serena reached over and took Reeree's hands in hers kindly. "Tell me what happened."

"You…why would you want to know my pain?" the girl asked, perhaps colder than she'd meant it, but no less laced with tears. "You still have your Ash. You still have everything you ever wanted. You still have your smiles, your performances, your Pokémon, your friends. You still have your future! But I don't even have a me! I don't even have…'Serena'. I lost her the day he died.

"So, how could you possibly understand me? !"

Serena didn't know what to say to that. Reeree had all but bawled out her words, wearing those raw emotions on her sleeve. She was in unimaginable pain, pain that Serena hoped she would never have to relate to. She had lost the person she clearly loved most in the entire world. Whether she had known any other kind of love since, Serena was unsure. So, for that single span of time, it didn't matter that they had ever been enemies. It didn't matter what their differences were. All that mattered was healing the pain. So, she leaned forward and hugged Reeree, feeling the girl's tears on her neck. "Maybe I can't…but we can never know unless you tell me."

"Huh?" Reeree said, as if surprised she still wanted to know.

"We have a connection, Reeree," Serena said, drawing back a little. "No, Serena. Maybe our pasts are different, and maybe we're on opposite sides, but we share a connection: we're Serena. So please, tell me! Let me share your pain…and then you can share my smile."

Reeree seemed positively stunned, as though she'd never been shown such kindness in the world. Yet as Serena pulled back even further, she nodded and a small smile graced her face, making Serena smile in turn. "I…where do I begin?"

"From the beginning?" Serena suggested. Reeree shook her head.

"No, because…I get the feeling our stories are the same until we met Ash. We may be from different worlds, but they still run mostly parallel. Or so I've noticed." Serena's eyebrow raised at Reeree flippantly admitting she was from some parallel universe. It was really not a surprise since she'd guessed at it already, though Astrid had whipped around in shock at the mention. "I met Ash at a summer camp in Kanto, scared out of my mind."

"So did I!" Serena said, continuing to smile. "I remember being so scared until Ash found me. I honestly didn't want to go home after the camp ended, but I decided to anyway."

"I didn't," Reeree admitted. That threw Serena for a loop. "I refused to go home. Ash had shown me such a simple kindness that it stuck with me. Before, I'd been so lonely…but you know that. After a while, my mom decided to move to Kanto because I chose to stay, essentially running away from home. Thanks to that, I spent every day with Ash and we left on our journey together. Professor Sycamore sent me Fennekin from Kalos and Ash still woke up late to get Pikachu. We had the best of times…"

"What about Ash's other friends? Brock, Misty, Dawn, May? Or his rivals?"

"Honestly, I never met any of them. Well, none of them but Gary and Brock, but I kept Ash out of trouble, and Brock was a Gym Leader through and through," Reeree admitted. "Early into our journey, we were traveling over a cliff when a rockslide started. Ash pushed me into safety, but he…he…" Serena swallowed, knowing full well just what Reeree was implying. She didn't need to say it aloud. "I never even got to say goodbye…"

"I'm sorry," Serena said kindly, unable to think of anything else to say.

"My father, or so he said, I guess he was a traveling trainer at the time, he was passing by and recovered Ash's body, brought me home. I was in shock and it hurt. I know we were only children, but I had loved Ash so much that it hurt to lose him. It was like my heart was ripped out of me. I think that if it weren't for my father…I would have never recovered."

"So…your dad was in Kanto at the time Ash began his journey?" Serena asked. Reeree just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess. I never really asked because I didn't remember him or know him, and it was only after that I learned he was my father. My mother knew him, at least, though she seemed to think he was dead, but she let him in my life. I think that saved me…a little. Once I had remembered him, he asked me to join him," Reeree said with a sigh. "I hardly remember much after that; it was such a blur in all my grief. We traveled a lot, and after a little time in Kalos we sort of saw less and less of each other. Beyond that, I'm not always sure…I mean, I met Mimi and we became really great friends. Gary was still a jerk and all, but the events of coming here, of my father leaving periodically through our journey, are like a haze. Most of the things I remember were after I joined DARC."

"Why did you join them?" Serena questioned. She knew she was probably probing too far, but she wanted to understand just how Reeree had come to be this way. "You had to have a reason."

"I wanted to understand…why did my Ash have to die? I joined in the battle against this world to find out…but I never got my answer. I did things I never thought I'd do all to find that answer, and when I never got it…I never saw my father much after that either…No matter how much he had saved me from grief, I couldn't share what little grief or shame I had with him or anyone…Though that was no surprise given the circumstances upon coming to this world…"

"I'm sorry," Serena said and she shifted in order to put an arm around Reeree. "I had no idea. But…this world isn't ugly. And I don't think it's the reason Ash was taken from you…"

"I know that!" she snapped angrily but soon deflated from her anger. "I'm sorry…but I don't think I can talk about this anymore. I'm tired."

"Oh…all right…" Serena watched as Reeree turned away and seemed to sleep. Serena watched her a moment, occasionally flitting her eyes over to the watching Astrid. It was amazing how one choice could affect one's life. Reeree had made the choice to stay in Kanto, and while it was baffling that her ever-stubborn mother actually condoned it, that one choice seemed to have altered history for the girl. Of course, judging by her Pokémon, some things were wholly immutable it seemed, but it was no wonder that Reeree held so much pain. Her choice to join DARC was questionable, at best, and there were still many unanswered questions Serena had, but she could admit to feeling for the girl.

Now that she understood her pain, it made it easier to understand what had driven her to such envy. Seeing Ash alive had to have been a punch to the gut. To be so close, but not be the same Ash. Thinking on it, and the enemies before them, Serena turned her own head for some sleep. Ash really did have a great effect on so many people around him. Closing her eyes, Serena fell into a deep sleep full of Ash and rockslides, Reeree and a familiar honey-blond head of hair.

Unfortunately, she was woken only a few hours later by the sound of banging. Next to her, Reeree was still sleeping soundlessly. The Power Plant was brighter than it had been before she'd gone to sleep, and around her, everyone seemed to be waking up and becoming very alert. With a yawn, Serena stood and stretched, catching the attention of Reeree, who awoke. Shuffling forward with another yawn, Serena approached the communication tower that Clemont and Conway were in front of, busy inputting some commands. Diantha stood a little behind them, observing, and Serena quickly came to be side by side with her.

"How is it going?" she asked the Champion. Diantha didn't answer. Serena didn't wait for one a long time, instead turning and watching Clemont inputting his commands in while spouting some techno babble. The bags under his eyes said that he'd gone the whole night.

"A-okay smart twerp! We're ready to go!" James called down, and Serena realized that he was hanging from the communication tower.

"Let's just hope it doesn't blow!" Meowth signaled. Clemont looked up towards them and nodded before turning back. Serena blinked while Diantha raised her eyebrows in hope. Flashing the pair of them a tired smile, Clemont stood before them.

"I think it's ready," he said proudly. "I won't go into the details, but thanks to our combined efforts of engineering I do believe we've created a system that will be able to reach every Pokémon Center, television and tablet within the six major regions of Kanto, Johto, Kalos, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Conway has even designed it so that others can communicate with us! Shall we do a test run, Champion?"

"No time, I'm afraid," Diantha said, walking confidently up to the console. Serena took a step forward, noticing the large display screen that showed blinking red lights around a near global map of their world. There also looked to be little screens that were displaying static. "Lumiose Gym Leader Clemont, would you like to do the honors of activating the system?"

Clemont looked surprised, and Serena smiled at him when her looked towards her. Puffing his chest out a bit, Clemont nodded, walking up to the console and raising his arm. He appeared to take a deep breath, like he was steadying himself. Then his hand plunged down and grabbed a lever which he pulled down with force. That action drew the attention of everyone in the area, but Serena's eyes were glued to the screen. One by one, each and every red light became green. For a moment, Serena looked away to see Reeree staring at them with a sense of awe; like she was surprised at how well they were working together. When she turned back, big green letters had flooded the screen.

INTER-REGIONAL COMMUNICATIONS SYSTEM

ON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A very long chapter, I know! Yet there was quite the bit of content. First and foremost, the meaning of the graves that Jack was in front of many chapters ago is revealed. Though more importantly, the truth about DARC is mostly revealed: they're indeed from an alternate universe! (Of course, most of you figured that out anyway…) Which, due to the events that changed through Reeree's choice, a lot happened. Now, how they came to this world obviously isn't said yet, so you'll just have to wait for all the answers…
> 
> Two moments I want to particularly speak about are Alain's defeat and Serena and Reeree's conversation. Alain's defeat, ironically, wasn't in the original draft of the story but I decided that it needed to be there to give him the character development he desperately needed. Cedric was the perfect tool to do it. As for Reeree, it may seem like she's switching sides, but she's not really. Simply put, she's not quite evil and Serena is the nicest girl on the planet. Easy to give in.
> 
> I've really enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that all of you share your own thoughts and (hopefully) joy with me. So, until the next chapter, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	14. A Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with another chapter! Time for Chapter 14!

Chapter 14

A Key

"A key." Ash looked quizzically at his father as the man held up his necklace. On it, Ash could see the flute which he had used to call Latias to his side, along with the locket from earlier. Next to it was a small fragment, like a shard of something, rusted and old. "Well, to be more accurate, they're pieces of a key."

"Why are they in pieces?" Sawyer asked. He appeared to have taken out his usual notebook and was moving closer to observe the shard on Jack's necklace.

"Because the key was to a weapon far too powerful to use," Jack answered. "In my spare time, since the war with DARC began, we've been looking for these fragments."

"Why not just look for the weapon?" Miette asked, seating herself down on the grass. Up above the cliffs and the waterfalls, the sky was beginning to lighten, signaling the coming of the sun. Ash was surprised they had managed to go all night…well, with a few naps and a break for a snack that Miette had tucked away.

"We have," Jack told her with a nod of his head. "But so has DARC. Honestly, I don't want the Weapon found. That kind of knowledge and information is far too deadly and dangerous to have. The ways it could be used is terrifying…That's why I had to convince Dalton not to use it."

"You knew Dalton?" Ash asked. That almost shocked him as much as anything else. Even Pikachu was blinking furiously at the revelation.

"Not really, but spend enough time in the 'underworld' as Travis called it, and you learn a few things. How else do you think we'd be able to secure ancient artifacts or collect those keys over the years?" Jack said with a smirk as he joined Miette on the grass, crossing his legs. "Dalton must have been told about the Weapon through DARC…they've been trying to find it for as long as we've been at war with them. It was never a surprise they disseminated information throughout the underworld to see who could find it. I'm sure that even Lysandre looked for it, at some point, considering his end goal."

"Lysandre, huh?" Ash asked. Frowning a little, he looked up at the sun rising. If DARC was the same as Lysandre, it merely reaffirmed what he felt needed to be done.

"In any case, Dalton found it. At the time, we located the second of the key fragments we have on hand and that's when I met him. I didn't learn the Weapon's location; I didn't want to. But I told him to not use it because I knew how dangerous it was," Jack expressed with a sigh. "I'm glad he was a man of honor."

"So…these keys then?" Sawyer asked breathily. He looked slightly confused over the topic of Dalton, but Ash figured that didn't matter. Jack nodded.

"Yes, there was once a man, or so the legends depict, who in his rage and anguish built a mighty weapon, appropriately named the Ultimate Weapon." Ash chose to sit, Sawyer joining him as his father began to relay the short tale to them. "The details are sketchy, but needless to say that he used it to try and destroy the world. Of course, the world was far more resilient than that, but it still broke a little; opening the rifts to the world DARC comes from. The man must have hated himself for what he did because he sealed the Weapon away and broke the key that made it work into seven pieces."

"Why seven? That seems pretty random?" Miette expressed. She sounded a little bored, but still as if she was paying attention.

"I don't know. Does it matter?" Jack asked in amusement. Miette gave a slightly sheepish expression and shrugged her shoulders. "In any case, after breaking it into seven pieces, he scattered all of those parts but one, which he was to keep on himself at all times. Makes sense when you think about it…"

"Yeah, but he can't carry it forever. I mean, how long ago was the Weapon built?" Ash laughed out. He really didn't find it likely that the key was still in the man's possession. Jack inclined his head, staring seriously at Ash.

"Three thousand years ago…and the man is still alive to this day," he said. Ash stared at his father, blinking a little. A few seconds passed, and then the very thing that Jack had said finally hit Ash's brain like a freight train.

"WHAT? !" he screamed at the same time as Pikachu and his friends next to him. Jack made no other movement, continuing to stare at the three before him. "That's…that's…that's imposs…ible…"

"Are you really saying that, Ash? I thought you knew more than to doubt a simple thing like immortality," Jack commented. Now that Ash thought about it, his father was right. After all the adventures he'd had with legendary Pokémon that had survived well past any humans around them, he supposed it wasn't impossible for a human, at some point, to have been practically immortal. "In any case, as we've digressed, ARC has been looking for the key fragments. Our hope was to destroy all of them, but it seems we can't do that without all seven parts, and only a Legendary Pokémon, I feel, would be enough to do it. If not destroy it, then use it to shut the Weapon down once and for all."

"Okay, so where are all these parts? It could take forever to find them."

"Not forever…Just as long as it takes to find the man named AZ," Jack instructed them. "You didn't think we haven't found any of them, did you?"

"Well…I didn't really think about it!" Ash admitted with a small laugh, rubbing the back of his head apologetically. His father smiled at him and emitted a small chuckle.

"No, we've found three of the fragments…and DARC found the other three. They're such a pain…" he said, leaning back a little and almost falling over. "They weren't easy to find, and we had hoped to tip the balance by finding the last of the other six before DARC did…It didn't work. Gary, er, Fakey beat us to the punch at a lab. Like always, a battle between our two organizations erupted and, well, the end result was DARC making off with the last fragment.

"Evenly scored…" he concluded bitterly. Ash looked over to Pikachu, who stared back at him in just as much near confusion. "In any case, the three that we've obtained have been divvied up among various members of the group, just in case. Anonymously, so that no one person is targeted. I don't want them to get any more, and that's where we're at in this moment."

"We need the final key," Sawyer stated, finishing his scribbles in his notebook and clasping it shut. "If we get the last key then we take away their chance to use the Weapon, right?"

"As far as I know," Jack responded. "I mean, the thing's ancient, so who has any idea how it works. At this moment, even with my knowledge of legends, I can only suppose that Yveltal will power it to deadly ends. Who knows what Xerneas would have done…"

"All right," Ash said, standing up suddenly with a clenched fist. Pikachu hung on tight but righted himself before Ash continued with his declaration. "Then we just have to find this AZ guy, right? Where do we start first?"

"I really doubt it's that easy, Ash," Sawyer commented, coming to stand as well.

"Yeah, this isn't a situation that we should just rush into," Miette said with exasperation. "If we just run right ahead we might encounter…them, again. And we don't want  _Serena_  to start crying, now, do we?"

"We'll probably meet them again anyway!" Ash proclaimed, ignoring Miette's other statement and smirk. "So, we should get moving! The more we move, the faster we'll find!"

"Pikapika!" Pikachu concurred.

"Now, hold on," Jack said with a wave of his hand, not moving from the spot that he was seated upon. "No reason to rush into things. Scouring the land looking for the guy would be a bad move because the enemy is likely looking for the same thing and our clashes could potentially be too devastating. I'd rather not lose any more people if I don't have to."

"But…then what do we do?" Ash said, looking slightly downcast. Sawyer and Miette looked at him with bemused expressions as he wondered about just what he was supposed to do next. He wanted to help defeat DARC! That was his choice! He didn't want to sit around waiting for something to happen. Folding his arms with a huff, Ash walked over to one of the stone cliffs surrounding the area and leaned against it.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked worriedly. Ash just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'm fine…but I just…"

"Pipika!" Pikachu chirped out happily. Ash blinked a moment and then smiled at his trusted partner.

"You're right! Maybe I should check on Serena to see how she's doing. Though…the walkie broke…But I wonder if she won the Peace Tournamen…" Ash's voice died in his throat. Someone new had entered the clearing, and in the rising sun, Ash could distinguish his face clearly. He was an older man, looking only a little younger than his father, with blond hair in a short ponytail and glasses resting on his face. Looking over and approaching the man, Ash could see focused eyes that looked familiar to him, but he couldn't think of where he'd seen them.

"Aidan! You have news?" Jack called out to the blond. Ash stood up straighter and started to approach his friends and father as the man came to a stop before all of them. His eyes briefly lingered over each of them, pausing a fraction of a second longer on Ash with a smile.

"We found him," Aidan said crisply.

"Good."

"But if we found him, I've no doubt that DARC will be there sooner or later," Aidan told him matter-of-factly.

"Of course they will. They're either one step ahead or behind," Jack explained. He walked forward a little and comfortably put his arm around Aidan, who rolled his eyes. "Whether it's through tracking us or some other surveillance network, there's always a battle near a fragment of the key, and this one may be even bigger. It's the last piece, so we can expect DARC to send their full force. The Seven and their horde of unending Pokémon under their control."

"Will Lionel be joining us?" Aidan asked. To that, Jack shook his head, clasping his friend's shoulder.

"I have him stationed elsewhere for the time being, by his own volition, of course. Though it wasn't like he gave in without an argument. Unless you'd like to join him," Jack said with a cheeky little smirk in the man's direction. Aidan moved his hand upward, deftly removing Jack's hand and adjusting his glasses slightly all in the same movement.

"I'd rather not," he said with a sigh. "If this is to be our biggest battle for the key fragment that we've all been searching for, then we need most of our forces available as well. It won't be easy. Besides, we've no idea how AZ himself will react, as secluded as he's been. I still feel it was mere chance that our own surveillance network located him…and I have a feeling that we weren't the only ones to do so, even discounting DARC."

"Interesting…" Jack said with a stroking of his chin. A second later, he seemed to recognize something and he turned to Ash, Sawyer, and Miette. "Right, sorry for not introducing: this is Aidan! He's one of my top guys. Brilliant archaeologist from Unova, moved here to study the Four Gates in Nova Town and a great guy when it comes to covert operations and science stuff."

"Nova Town…" Ash breathed, looking to Pikachu. He seemed to have the same idea in his head, scampering off Ash's shoulders and over to Aidan to sniff him.

"Pika!" he cried, as though recognizing some sort of smell. "Pikapi! Pika chu chu pi!"

"So…are you…Seamus' dad?" Sawyer and Miette looked at him with widened eyes, clearly recognizing the name from their time in the Kalos Team Tournament. Aidan once again adjusted his glasses, their frames glinting in the rising sun.

"I'm not surprised you figured it out…" Aidan replied. "What gave it away?"

"Seamus mentioned that his father was a researcher like his mother. That you left him because you didn't want to study the Four Gates anymore. It just made sense," Ash said, his eyes narrowing at the man whose departure had driven Seamus into the arms of Dalton.

"Yes…well…I have some regrets in my life," Aidan said, turning away. He appeared to heave a sigh. "Thank you, though. My son…he appears happier now."

"No problem," Ash confirmed, folding his arms. "So…is Lionel someone's long lost father, too?"

"No, no!" Jack said with a waving hand. "Lionel is just devoted to the cause. Though, truth be told…he lost his wife and daughter some years back. They were part of the organization. DARC's leader killed them. The amount of time I spent dissuading him from revenge…"

Ash hung his head. He hadn't known. He hadn't known any of this. About this dark and ugly side of the world. Part of him wished that he'd never known, yet at the same time, the gift of meeting his father had made it all seem worth it. The sun had now fully risen, and Ash felt the weight of the battle to come settle upon him. Looking over to Miette and Sawyer, he nodded at them. They nodded back. The sound of footsteps suddenly padded into the clearing.

"Mr. Ketchum, sir!" Derek's voice called out, rolling to a stop and bowing. "You need to see this!" All eyes near the graves turned their heads to the tablet that Derek was holding and saw a picture on the screen: a picture of Diantha, and Clemont…and Serena. "They're contacting everyone in the regions. They're preparing to fight."

"So…the time has already come," Jack muttered. "Aidan, you said someone other than DARC may have discovered AZ. Could they have been working for the Champion?"

"It's possible. They looked like members from that Alpha Squad of Team Neo, and my sources tell me they  _were_  released from prison. Though I doubt they were explicitly looking for AZ…more stumbled upon him and us."

"Unimportant," Jack said and he whipped around, proceeding towards the first clearing they had come into. Ash quickly followed after him, Aidan walking at his side with his hands behind his back. They quickly reached the larger clearing where the numerous agents of ARC had all turned to face their leader. "Well, gentlemen and ladies, this is it. We've located the last key. The world is on the move.

"If you wish to leave, I understand. But if you wish to fight, then fight with every breath you have! For your families and for our world. This is everything ARC's mission has been leading up to. Now it is time to move forward and gird ourselves in defense of this world. Stand strong. Fight with me. Move as one with me from this moment until our battle is over." Jack sucked in a breath and Ash could tell his father was carefully deliberating his next words before he could give the order to move out. Then he spoke and asked the only question that mattered. And clutching at his broken walkie-talkie, as if willing for Serena to hear the words in his head alongside it, Ash knew his answer.

"What say you?"

* * *

Serena's eyes were glued to the screen as those little green lights each signaled the connection of the Power Plant, and the communication device that Clemont had spent all night on, to almost every location in the world. It was a complete marvel. More than that was the screen that depicted the camera pointing straight at all of them. Diantha was centered in the screen, but Serena could also see herself. For a moment, she considered standing back, but then quickly shook her head. This was a major fight they were about to embark upon. There was no way she was backing down.

"Are we all set, Clemont?" Diantha asked, never once breaking her composure in front of the camera, truly befitting the state of the Kalos Champion and an actress of her caliber.

"Ready to go," Clemont informed her calmly. Diantha nodded and looked squarely into the camera.

"Citizens of our world," she began speaking powerfully, causing Serena's back to straighten proudly as she did so, "I hope this message reaches you all. As you may know, I am Diantha, the Champion of Kalos, and I stand before you today in an hour of utmost need.

"Our world stands on the brink of destruction, tearing at the seams. In just the last few months alone, the Kalos Region has been beset by crisis after crisis: Ancien, Nova, Team Flare. However, it now faces an enemy ruthless in nature, with a disregard for this world. Soldiers, who will stop at nothing to see this world wiped clean, reduced to rubble. I could go on, but I believe it would only strike fear, rather than courage…and what I need now is your courage. Courage to defend this world with everything you have! Now, I only ask you to give what you can, but for those willing to go far beyond your call of duty, I ask that you come to Kalos. Come and defend this world against our enemies! I humbly ask this of all trainers. Please, answer this call."

All around them, the Power Plant had gone silent, riveted by the Champion's words and pleading as she placed a hand on her chest and bowed. It had been a powerful statement, yet Serena felt that something was missing. Something which was rising in her chest and needed to be said. Without even thinking, the honey-blonde stepped forward, moving more into the focus of the camera. Clemont looked at her in shock and reached forward, but appeared to stop at the fierce look on her face.

"To my friends, the Ancien Warriors," she said, hardly believing that she was so willing to spread her words. She could hardly believe she was here, contacting every single region imaginable with her face plastered on those screens. Yet the feeling of courage and determination welled up inside her, drawing from that reservoir Ash had helped to dig inside of her. This was a call to arms, one that she wanted answered. "A few months back, we fought together against Zinnia and the Draconids, an experience shared by only us. Yet only moments before, we had been at each other's throats. The bonds we forged that day are bonds forever in my heart and mind. So, like Champion Diantha, I ask you from the bottom of my heart: stand and fight with me one last time. Stand tall! Let's defend our world the way we defended Ancien: together!"

It was a resounding declaration, one that made Serena's chest heave with the weight of it all. She stepped back, hoping that her message was heard as she paid attention to the screens. Next to her, Clemont reached up and put a hand on her shoulder to squeeze it. She nodded, hoping beyond hope that her message would be heard. She had waited with bated breath alongside her friends and the Champion for almost a minute.

Then Aria's face appeared on the screen, a soft smile gracing it.

"Serena, I've heard your message loud and clear," the pink-haired Kalos Queen said with confidence. "As Kalos Queen, and Ancien Warrior, and as your friend…I will fight by your side!"

"Aria!" Serena said, a radiant smile blossoming on her face. Next to her face, another screen suddenly lit up displaying Gary's face and his cocksure smile.

"Tell us where to go and we'll be there in a flash!" he said, saluting her lazily. Another screen soon lit up, and one by one they were all covered in a bunch of familiar faces, all with something to say. Clemont's work had paid off.

"Greetings from Johto! Brock and I are on stage and on call!"

"May!" Dawn yelled out, coming to stand in the picture. Brock was in the background waving as some trainers at the Pokémon Center stared at them.

"Clemont, you've certainly gotten yourself into more trouble than usual! What is this? The third situation?" Meyer spoke, wiping a dish down as he did so in front of his computer.

"Fourth, dad," Clemont said sheepishly. "Will you fight, dad?"

"Like you need to ask! I'll even drag the professor if I need to!"

"Me, too, Clemont! Count me in to be there!" Korrina said cheerily. She wasn't the only Gym Leader from the region who appeared on the screen…though she was the only one to make Clemont blush.

"Quite the turn-out Diantha," said a cool voice that Serena didn't recognize. It belonged to a woman with long blonde hair and a cool expression. "Champion Cynthia, reporting for duty. Make sure to give us your orders."

"Well, I'm not sure we'll need you here," Diantha admitted. "This is a  _world_  crisis, after all."

"World crisis or not, we're ready to rumble! Right, Chris?" Serena's face lit up even more at the sight of the familiar turquoise haired girl waving at them on the screen. Next to Bethany, Christopher nodded. Rocky quickly shoved himself in the picture with a grin.

"Sorry that Seamus isn't here, but how've you guys been? Astrid?" he asked. The other blonde in the room stood forward with her own wave.

"What's up, Rocky?" she asked with a smirk, causing the boy to flush a little. One by one, Serena scanned the pictures of all those who had managed to contact them. Ancien Warriors, Nova Nine, friends, family, trainers, Champions. It didn't matter who they were, or from what cloth they were cut; all that mattered was that they were all standing in defense of the world they all loved so much. It made Serena's heart swell with pride. Diantha once more took the reins.

"Very well! Thank you for answering the call!" she said, her own smile upon her face. "From this moment forward, we stand as one force, no matter if our objectives may differ. For now, standby for instructions, but hold on to faith. We're trainers, and for all the love towards this world and the people and Pokémon that reside in it, we will fight. We stand together as trainers!"

"YEAH!" cried all the voices simultaneously on the screen and in the room. At the same time, Serena raised her fist, clasped tightly, into the air. Across the room and on the screens, almost every other trainer did the same. It was more than a sign of their intended victory, but proof of the bond they all shared, and all the trials they faced. With that, everyone quickly went into standby mode, only for Serena to hear a sudden scoff.

"Look at you guys, all playing nice again…" Serena grimaced at the unmistakable sound of Travis' voice, turning to see the redhead sitting up, having finally recovered. It seemed that someone had patched him up further in the nighttime, wrapping fresh bandages around his wound. Not that it made him any more pleasant, which was obvious when even Alain was glaring down at him. Diantha turned.

"Travis, it's about time you're awake," she said coldly, taking steps towards him. He scoffed again.

"Can't believe I'm back with the Useless Champion again…" he said bitterly. "It wasn't supposed to turn out this way but that idiot father of mine…tch!"

"Father?" Serena asked, watching as Travis winced from the obvious pain in his chest. Travis looked up at her with a snarl on his face. She glared right back at him, refusing to back down. In her periphery, Serena could see Gary glaring at the redhead and shaking his head.

"Yeah,  _Carl_ …he's my worthless dad. Can you believe he gutted me like some animal?" Travis spat angrily. "All I wanted to do was join him and take revenge but he wouldn't even afford me that…"

Diantha suddenly stopped before Travis and leaned down to be at eye level with the sadistic boy. He looked back at her, appearing uncomfortable before Diantha spoke one word. "Talk."

"Why should I? I've got nothing to say to y-"

She slapped him, leaving him dazed. "Talk. Now. I don't have patience for you anymore."

Travis' lip twisted into the nastiest expression that he could find as he glared at her and her stern expression. Eventually, though, the look softened, hardening his eyes. He clutched at his chest. "Fine, but on one condition. Whatever you do with him, the second I'm healed, you leave that bastard of a father of mine to me. He wants to gut me, I'll run him through."

"As sadistic as ever, I see…" Diantha sighed out, but Serena could see the utmost resignation on her face. It wasn't like they had much of a choice. "Very well. I suppose I can grant you that one request."

"Good," he said, a smirk gracing his lips. "Well, I don't know much, since I was half-dead at the time they talked about it, but it seemed that they found this 'weapon' they were looking for, somewhere near Geosenge, I think. More than that, though, dear daddy mentioned a key to the weapon and the man who had it. The fat slob, Cedric, located it with some surveillance network and they were heading there next."

"With Bonnie, no doubt," Clemont said. On the screen, Meyer suddenly looked furious. "If that's where they're going, we need to know its location fast so I can rescue her."

"Agreed," Diantha spoke. She quickly reached for her tablet, the one she had been so focused on and swiped across the screen, as if trying to reach someone. Serena leaned over to catch a glimpse and was surprised when three familiar faces appeared on the screen: Alpha Squad's. "Please tell me you have something, Tau."

"We do, Madam Champion. En route to the Power Plant as we speak," the voice of Tau boomed out. Serena was taken aback by the fact that the leader of Alpha Squad was taking orders from the Champion, but when the man managed to catch sight of her, it began to make sense; his subtle nod at her proved that. He was a man devoted to change, albeit in a more peaceful fashion than he had prior. "We contacted some of our own underworld friends to follow the trail on this 'weapon'. We couldn't learn much since it seems that this 'Father of the Dark' has gone to ground, but we did learn of another organization: calls themselves ARC. They were relatively easier to track. We followed them and found them locating a 'key' on the Menhir Trail. I have a feeling that's where this DARC will be heading."

"ARC, huh?" Serena said. Dawn, Astrid, and the rest of their friends all looked at her, seeming to understand the meaning behind the words that Tau had spoken. "That means Ash will be heading there."

"Ash?" Diantha spoke. "Am I to take it that it means the battle will begin there?"

Serena nodded, and stepped away from the group, heading right for her bag, placed against the wall where she had been sleeping that morning. As she went for it, she walked past Reeree.

"You're fools, you know," she said softly, prompting Serena to suddenly stop. Turning to look at her alternate self, she noticed Reeree's downcast expression. "You're up against DARC. You're up against yourselves! They don't take prisoners unless they have a use for them. Pretty language won't save you from The Seven, or what's left of them, and they'll all be barreling down towards that spot. Paul is vicious; Gary doesn't hesitate; Mimi is vindictive and manipulative; Clime is a brilliant tactician who won't hesitate to use his alternate sister as a shield; Cedric and Carl, they're just strong. Strong enough that even your friend Alain looks to have been on the end of their beatings. Even I've done my share of dirty deeds without hesitating…I almost killed you…"

"That doesn't matter," Serena said, clenching her fists at her sides. "We have something to fight for."

"So do we," Reeree responded. "What do you think  _we've_  been fighting for?"

Serena pursed her lips, trying to think of what she could say to the girl. It no longer felt odd staring into her own face without the same memories, but she could see the burning desire mirrored. They both wanted to protect their worlds, however that was supposed to happen, but Serena wanted to make her own feelings known. "I know, and that's why we won't give in."

"That's…" Reeree appeared to choke, unable to find the words to say. Eventually, she appeared to resign herself to whatever Serena's decision had been. "I just hope you know what you're doing…and don't expect me to fight with you. I don't want to betray my friends, even if I don't want to see your world die."

"Then, come with us," Serena expressed, reaching forward and taking her counterpart's hands. To her surprise, Reeree didn't draw back. "Talk with them. Maybe we can work something out. Maybe we can convince them…"

"Doubtful," Reeree said. Serena knew deep down that was likely the case, but she wanted to try. She had broken through to Reeree, so it would surely have been possible for the others to understand as well. "But I  _will_  go with you. They're my friends, after all."

"As long as you allow us to keep an eye on you," Diantha's voice called out. Both Serena and Reeree turned to face the older woman. "It's fine for you to not betray your friends, but I would rather not have you on the battlefield against us."

"How could I fight anyway? You have my Pokémon," Reeree pointed out.

"Don't worry, Diantha. I'll watch over her," Serena assured her. "Maybe we can figure something out. You're close to Mimi, right? Would she listen to you?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Regardless, you shouldn't do this alone," Astrid said. "I'll watch over her with you. Let's all see this battle through to the end. Maybe then we can sit down and talk, no? Not as enemies, but as people?" Reeree blinked, as though surprised that Astrid was showing even a modicum of faith in her. Serena had to admit her surprise as well. Maybe it was from hearing Reeree's past, but Astrid giving that small recognition to the girl seemed to have changed everything.

"Yes…I'll do what I can. I…I don't want to fight…especially if your Ash is on the battlefield," she answered. "It would be like ripping my heart out all over again."

"Excellent," Diantha stated, sweeping back over to the IRCS. "Now that that's settled, trainers, it's time for us to move. Our location: the Menhir Trail. Champions, I ask that you rally your regions. I will stay behind at the Power Plant and coordinate efforts while the majority of our forces go to the site of the conflict. However, those of you staying at your locations, gird your regions! If this weapon should fire, do anything and everything you can to protect your people. For those coming to Kalos, my League helicopters are standing by and ready for action. Be strong; hold fast, fellow trainers!

"Everyone, prepare for battle!"

* * *

"There'll be a line," Jack explained. Ash stood next to him (with Sawyer and Miette on his other side) looking over a map of the Menhir Trail. From a geographic standpoint, not that he was used to such things, he could see large stones on the map that were eerily reminiscent of the Four Gates. Beyond that seemed to be some outcroppings of caves. "Myself, Aidan, Ash and the Battle Corps will approach AZ. We've no idea how he will react, so we proceed with caution."

"Meanwhile, the Surveillance Corps will keep a lookout. There is a coast there, so the enemy can come from any direction they choose," Aidan informed everyone, keeping his hands tucked behind his back. "Beyond that, Mr. Sawyer and Miss Miette, you'll be part of the Defense Corps. That's the front line of attack, forming a ring on the outer side."

"Got it," Sawyer said, nodding his head. He looked over at Ash, who nodded at him.

"Keep in mind, we don't need the key itself," Jack stated calmly. "We just need to prevent DARC from obtaining it. As long as AZ walks on free, that's all that matters. That may give us the advantage in securing his help. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, sir!" the totality of ARC replied, bowing and saluting. Ash turned to his father while Pikachu nibbled on a cookie that Miette had left over.

"How are we getting there, dad?" he asked. "It'll take us a while to drive, won't it?"

"That's why ARC won't be driving. When time is of the essence, we fly."

"Fly? But then why didn't we…?"

"Why didn't we fly before? Simply put, Latias wasn't available. Isn't that right, sweetie?" Ash looked up as the red-colored form of the Eon Pokémon swooped down to land in the clearing, ruffling the grass around them. She seemed happy to see Jack, nuzzling up against him affectionately. "Oh, I know, I know. Are you ready for battle?"

Latias cooed loudly, sounding sharp and determined. Ash watched her as she turned to him and seemed to smile, moving over to nuzzle him as well. Ash laughed as he fell on his back and Pikachu jumped on top of her in greeting. "Nice to fully meet you, too, Latias!"

"Yeah, Latias and I have been through a lot, but like I said, she's a free spirit. I try not to use her unless there's absolute need; it's why I have my little Raichu. At the time before Allearth she was splitting her time between Lionel and Aidan and that key we lost. Busy, hard-working girl. Can't keep her around all the time, so I drove."

"Makes sense to me!" Ash said as Latias finally withdrew and he was able to sit up, adjusting his hat. "You know…they have a Latios…is it connected?"

"Hmm…yes, in a sense," Jack admitted. "Quarreling siblings is the best way I can put it. They're both stubborn in how they view the world. Then again, most legendaries are. I've heard tell that the two Zygarde cores viewed humanity  _very_  differently."

"Yeah, that's what Bonnie said," Ash noted. Jack nodded, patting Latias once more. Pikachu, meanwhile, hopped off and onto Ash's shoulder.

"Are you ready, Ash? Ready to fight side by side?"

"Definitely!" Ash said, giving a grin and a fist pump in his father's direction. Around him, there was a massive flurry of movement as Pokémon emerged from pokeballs. Ash did a quick spin through the area and could see Staraptor, Skarmory, a Fearow and a Xatu, then a Pelipper or two combined with some Honchkrow, Swanna, Braviary and Mandibuzz. It was like a melting pot of regional Pokémon, and it almost seemed that every single member of ARC needed a Flying type.

"Sawyer, Miette, you ride with me," Aidan said, pointing to his dual pair of Braviary standing by, eyeing the approaching trainers with slight interest. "When we reach the frontlines, join with Derek."

"A-all right," Miette said, sounding just a little nervous. Ash watched her a moment. For all of her bravado on the stage in her performances, she looked to almost be panicking at this very moment. Sawyer reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, no worries," he said, holding his fist out. "We'll all make it through. Just stick by me and Sceptile. We'll protect you no problem. Doesn't Ash always say we should never give up?"

"R-right," Miette said, extending her own hand to give Sawyer a fistbump. As she did so, she smirked a little at Ash with an insistent glare, but he didn't quite get what she was insinuating. "We'll protect each other then, and take that imposter Miette down."

"Yeah!" Sawyer said. Ash now turned away with a smile to face his father, who was mounting Latias. No more exchange of words was needed. Ash walked around and slung himself onto Latias' back as well, wrapping his arms around his father's figure.

"Move out, ARC!" he whooped, throwing his hand into the air. Ash made sure to hold tighter as Pikachu clung to his neck. Latias suddenly whipped upward into the air. Pikachu quickly clambered atop Ash's head to hold his hat down as the fleet of flying Pokémon rose into the air. With another circling of his hand, Latias shot forward, leading the powerful procession.

It was remarkable how fast they were all moving, though Ash realized that with Latias he shouldn't have been surprised. The thing literally could move as fast as a jet plane if it wanted to. That she was holding back to make sure that ARC wasn't falling too far behind, yet was still easily outstripping them, spoke to that. Beneath them, Ash could see the countryside of Kalos flashing by, their troupe having already passed by Lumiose. In the distance, Ash could swear that he saw the Kalos Power Plant. He kept his eyes trained in that direction for as long as he could, knowing that Serena was there, hoping that she could hear him despite his walkie being smashed up.

In seconds, though, the place she was at was gone and they were back over lush forests.

"Latias, take us down slowly. Don't want to give Ash whiplash," Jack chuckled out. Ash wasn't sure what to make of that, but it was obvious that they were all too quickly approaching their destination, a line of tall stones erected far beneath them as they began to descend. More important, was that Ash could see the coast approaching with a different set of rocks along the shoreline and a series of small caves and coves inset on a cliff face to the south. In the distance, he spied Geosenge, and a large hill with a giant rock formation to the west of it. "Hold tight. Might be rough."

"Gotcha," Ash said, gripping a little tighter as Latias quickly descended, aiming right for the sand before she pulled to a stop. It felt sudden, jerking Ash forward a little, even though it had been somewhat smooth. Around them, the sand stirred up, some of it carrying over to the waves as Ash slid off, planting his feet in the sand.

"Latias, can you run surveillance?" his father asked, easily hopping off without delay. Latias cooed loudly and shot off into the sky, covering them both in a thin dust cloud of sand. Pikachu shook his head to remove it from his fur. Ash watched his father's Pokémon take off into the sky before seeing the rest of ARC approaching in the air. Aidan was the first to arrive with Sawyer and Miette, landing much more nicely than Latias had. Some of the fliers had gone off to surround the cliffs and the shore, while others landed on the grassy area some distance away.

A sudden drop of water hit Ash's face and he blinked. He hadn't noticed before, but clouds had moved in and it was beginning to rain. Bringing his hat down lower, Ash blocked himself from the impending rainfall. In doing so, he caught a glimpse of Miette and Sawyer. Opening his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by Aidan, which appeared to prompt both of them into moving to join the rest of the Defense Corps on the grass.

"This rain will make it tricky to spot any incoming foes," Aidan commented coolly, before beginning to walk through the already soaking sands. "When we tracked him, he was making his way from Cyllage to take refuge in that cave at the base. It's a shallow cave, doesn't go far back to our knowledge."

"Excellent," Jack said, wearing a stern expression. "We should proceed with caution. I've no idea how he'll take people essentially barging into his temporary home."

"Mmm," came the murmur of assent. Looking back and forth a moment, Jack continued on after Aidan, with Ash and a few other unknown members of ARC right behind him. The rain was beginning to fall thickly now, soaking Ash's jacket and seeping into his skin. Apparently, Pikachu felt the only safe place to hide was under his hat.

As they got closer, Ash could see the cutout of the dark tunnel that led into the cave stretching back, the wind and rain around him making him shiver. Only, the closer they got to those waves lapping up against the rocks, the more the shiver passed through his body. It wasn't normal, almost like he was to have an ethereal feeling that made him shake his head and nearly disturb Pikachu. The rain was now falling like a white sheet, though it appeared to be lightening up a little, even if it was still falling. In the tunnel, Ash could now see a light, like a fire, and huge shadow that barely moved around with it. They finally reached the mouth of the cave and they stopped, no one wanting to make the actual first move inside.

Nor did they have to when a growling, guttural voice resounded from inside.

"Why have you come?" it asked and Ash squinted. That voice sounded so familiar…yet he couldn't place where he'd heard it. Jack stepped forward, and even he showed signs of worry.

"To protect you, AZ," he said, though even Ash could hear the hesitation in his father's voice. There was no sound for a moment.

"You know of me…" the man said. "Why do you wish to protect me? What is it you hope to accomplish…brave trainer?"

 _Brave trainer…_ Ash thought to himself.  _Brave trainer…_ The words cycled around endlessly inside his brain, trying to think of just where he had heard them before in that exact voice. Like a shot through a glass, the realization hit him. He didn't think anymore and just walked forward, ignoring his father's warning and into the mouth of the cave.

"You!" he cried out as he was finally able to peer into the cave's interior. Sitting there in the middle of the cave was an absolute Mamoswine of a man, nearly nine feet tall, hunkering over a tiny flame by comparison. He looked disheveled, as though he was a homeless man wandering on and on…More importantly, he looked all too familiar, even though Ash had only seen him once. After all, such a massive man was impossible to forget. "I saw you in Ancien City."

AZ, for Ash was certain that was the man's name, turned his head, his eyes cast low as he looked at the boy and Pikachu, now on his shoulder, drenched in the rain. In the dim firelight, he seemed to hold a spark of recognition underneath it all. "The boy with the Pikachu…What is your name?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," Ash said, stepping forward a little more, so that he could be seen in the firelight. His father reached out, as though to grab him, but rescinded his hand, seemingly thinking better of it.

"Ash…I know that name…" AZ spoke, slow and gentle, as though he were afraid of his voice breaking. Ash watched him a moment before he spoke again. "And why have you come here, Ash?"

"I'm here because I want to protect the people and Pokémon I love," he said sternly, eyes narrowing. "Protecting you means doing just that."

"Can you, boy?" It was a sharp question; one filled with bitterness and sadness that could only be accumulated over centuries. "Can you really protect this world against such rage? Such hatred? Despair? When the despair sets in, what will you do? Will you give in as I did, or…"

"I'll…" Ash looked down, the falling rain dripping from the brim of his hat. It wasn't a hard decision, made as he clenched his fist to his side.  _Ash Ketchum, I want you to promise me one thing: promise me you won't give into despair. No matter what happens. No matter what pain you face._  "I'll fight! It doesn't matter what the world throws at me, because I love this world!"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said, his own eyes lighting up with hope and determination. Ash waited, seemingly forever, for AZ's response. It looked as though it wasn't coming until, at last, the man rose to his feet and walked forward, out of the cave to stand so far above him that Ash felt he was a giant. Looking up, he saw the fragment of the key resting just below his neck. AZ watched him a moment, a saddened frown upon his face.

"I see…that's why he chose you…" AZ muttered, and Ash thought he had misunderstood the man. "Can you break my cycle of anger and hatred?"

"What?" Ash asked. AZ didn't answer; nor did he have time to. A loud screech, sounding like Latias, filled the air and Ash saw a bright light shining from above the cliff face.

"They're here," Jack said, throwing his gaze to the sky. "They'll likely come by sea and air. Aidan, take half the battle corps out to stop them at sea. The other half, watch the skies. Ash-"

"I'll do what I can to protect from down here," Ash said, turning his cap around on his head and tromping forward onto the beach. Once he got there, facing out towards the water, he grabbed a pokeball and tossed it. "Goodra, I choose you! Dad, you protect AZ right where you are!"

"Oh, really?" Jack asked with an almost amused expression, but he nodded nonetheless. "Give 'em hell, son."

"Goodra, Pikachu, you guys ready?"

"Dra!"

"Pikachu pika!" Pikachu said, dashing into the wet sand with cheeks sparking off. Ash squinted in the direction of the sea, hoping to catch a glimpse of the enemy, wherever they were coming from. Around him, the ring of ARC members was holding steady, ready for whatever battle was about to begin. It felt strange to Ash, though. He was used to feeling the anticipation of a battle coming, but he never had to wait for those ones that could determine life or death. They usually just happened; no time to think or run away. Even now, though, he wasn't running.

"Samurott, use Razor Shell!" It was hard to tell through the rain, but it seemed as though Aidan had jumped aboard a Samurott and was taking to the seas where numerous Tentacool and Tentacruel were swarming. That was when Ash saw it: the swarm of Pokémon approaching. Some were coming by sea, and some were coming by air; but they were all just a harbinger for the massive frigate that was slowly pulling ashore behind them, a black shape that Ash knew was an airship rising into the air powerfully. Shooting out from the top of the airship was a mighty, familiar bird, zipping straight for their location. Straight for AZ.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Goodra, Dragon Pulse on that Pidgeot, now!" Pikachu's body bristled with electricity and then he sent it roaring through the rain. Goodra did the same, his body not even budging as the purple draconic beam fired off towards the sky. The rain made their visibility lessen, but the attacks did their trick, barely nicking Pidgeot's wing and forcing its rider to descend. He leapt off before they hit the ground.

"Steel Wing!" the man called, and through the white haze of the rain, Ash could tell it was Carl; Travis' father had rather exuberant hair.

"Goodra, use Bide!" Pidgeot cried out as he twirled through the air, wings glowing bright white on a collision course for both of Ash's Pokémon. Goodra took a few shuddering steps forward, body glowing red before Pidgeot impacted with him, pushing him back slightly. "Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"

"Kabutops, Night Slash." Another bright expulsion of light told Ash of another Pokémon hitting the field and as Pikachu fired off his brimming ball of electricity, the Shellfish Pokémon stepped forward with purple-glowing sickles and managed to slice right through it, the two halves careening off into the sands. "Now, Aqua Jet!"

"Kabu!" Kabutops cried loudly, its body wreathed with a great torrent of water that seemed even larger than a normal Aqua Jet. Ash quickly realized the disadvantage thanks to the rain as Kabutops shot forward with its water and slammed into Pikachu. Without needing a command, Goodra was there, catching Pikachu and taking the attack head on before Kabutops flipped back.

"Now, Goodra!" Ash yelled.

"Goooo…DRA!" Goodra cried, firing the bright white beam through the air which eclipsed the entire space. Kabutops was flung back from the powerful attack as Pidgeot barely managed to maneuver away from the mighty Bide attack and was aiming right for them.

"Now, Hurricane. Get this predictable brat out of my way," Carl said, with his hands in his pockets to indicate just how bored with the proceedings he was.

"No way! We're not letting you get near that key! Goodra, Ice Beam! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, flinging his hand out to the side. Pikachu charged up his electricity and let it fly just as Goodra released the icy blue beam from his mouth. The two attacks combined as they headed right for Pidgeot, making the rain in the air freeze and sizzle, the frozen beam crackling with electrical charge. Pidgeot, still coming out of its dodge from Goodra's Bide, was immediately slammed by both of the attacks. It plummeted, though before it hit the ground, Pidgeot flapped its wings outward and sailed straight back up.

"Oh, such a fool. How Travis ever lost to you…Mirror Move!" Carl ordered with a maniacal grin on his face. Ash's eyes widened as he saw Pidgeot spin around in midair and form a blue beam at its mouth, which it then aimed at Pikachu and fired off.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Only the beam was moving too quickly, and the wet sand made for difficult traction. Instead, Goodra took action, flicking his tail out to knock Pikachu away and take the attack himself. "No! Goodra!"

"Goooo…" Goodra cried out as the freezing mist from the Ice Beam cleared, showing a rather tired Goodra leaning over…and glowing red. Ash grinned. Goodra grinned back.

"Now, Goodra! Fire it off!" Ash roared, throwing his fist powerfully into the air. Goodra opened his mouth wide and sent off an even more powerful Bide, barely having any control over the attack coming from him. Pidgeot attempted to dodge, but the beam was too erratic and it soon ran out of room.

"Keh heh heh!" came a laugh. Ash turned his head at the last possible moment in time to see a sphere of water fly out and impact with the Bide, stopping it in its tracks. Standing near the water's edge, looking slick with the rain rolling off his fat body, was Cedric, a nasty looking Swampert at his side.

"Really, Cedric? What took you so long? We have an army on our side!" Carl snapped at the fatter man. Ash looked between them, his eyes flitting in every direction he possibly could. The din of battle was breaking out from every direction: the sea, the grass where Sawyer and Miette were, further along the beach. Behind him, Ash caught a very brief glimpse of his father and a few other ARC members having formed a ring around the cave's mouth. AZ seemed to have temporarily retreated a little inside, though was still visible.

"I had to lead Aidan the White on a very merry chase. I'm sure he's busy in the thick of a horde now," Cedric cackled out with amusement. Goodra suddenly slumped in front of Ash with a groan.

"Goodra!" he cried, and he quickly reached for his loyal Pokémon's pokeball. "Return for now and rest-"

"Googoodra!" Goodra said, heartily shaking his head in defiance. Ash faltered, looking at the sheer determination on his Pokémon's face. Goodra didn't want to back down. They shared the same sentiments in more ways than one. He wanted to fight for those he loved in the swamp, just as Ash and Pikachu wanted to fight for everyone. Ash smiled at that determination and tucked the pokeball away.

"Right. No giving up! Ready for round two?" Ash asked. Pikachu and Goodra both nodded back at him while Cedric and his Pokémon came to stand side by side with Carl's team. Ash gave them both a glare, ready to face down the obvious leaders of DARC.

"Guess I'll get this kicked off, keh heh," Cedric said as from the shadows, a Trevenant appeared. "Forest's Curse!"

"Trev…" Trevenant chanted.

"Pikachu, counter shield! Goodra, wide range Ice Beam!" Ash ordered quickly. Pikachu fell onto his back and began to spin to the best of his ability, emitting as many electrical shocks as he could, manifesting as electrical ribbons that flew up in the air, to beat away the purple vines that were looking to hold all of them in place. Ash felt his own legs getting pinned to the sand as the purple tendrils of Forest's Curse began to snake their way up his body. Goodra was rotating his head back and forth, attempting to freeze the tendrils that Trevenant was putting out. Both trainer and Pokémon simply laughed as Carl began to walk forward, obviously seeking to outright surpass a battle.

"Finish him off for me, Cedric. I'm taking that key," the redhead said with a dismissive wave.

"No! I won't…let you…" Ash grunted out with gritted teeth as the tendrils began to snake up towards his upper body. Blood was pumping through him, rushing into his ears as he struggled against the hold on him. He wasn't letting them win this easily! He wasn't! His ears began to drown out all sound, feeling as though he was hearing a beating going on in his head that precluded it. Pikachu's attacks failed as his tiny body was caught and Goodra began to slump further, only enhanced by Cedric's cackling.

"Dark Pulse!" Ash strained once more, trying in vain to reach Carl with a punch, but knowing that he couldn't. Only his feet were moving, and he could, reaching the redhead and socking him in the face without realizing it. The ethereal vines had vanished and Trevenant was stumbling back from a dark nexus of energy striking it. Then a sudden line of flame shot between Ash and the cave where his father was protecting AZ. The rain put it out quickly, but it was clear that a boundary had been drawn.

"Are you guys okay?" Ash asked of his Pokémon, both of whom straightened and nodded fervently. Glad that his partners were ready to battle once more, Ash turned his attention to the deliverers of the attacks as they suddenly dropped onto the sand next to him. In front of him, an all too familiar Charizard tucked his wings in as he landed and just in front of Goodra was a snarling Zoroark.

"Come on Ash, I didn't think you'd have a problem with these bozos," called an all too familiar voice that was currently clasping his shoulder. Ash turned his head, righting his hat to get better visibility, and even with the rain falling around them, he could see the welcome and smirking face of Seamus. Beyond him, Alain was cracking his knuckles and scowling. The cavalry had arrived. "So, let's work together, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors' Note: Seamus is back! Though, come on, it was kind of a given that he'd return at some point, no? Though I did try to build up his return by not having him at the point where everyone was contacting the other group. So, first things first, I've obviously changed some of the lore of the Weapon to make it suit the story a little better, but I'm tying things together here too! AZ has been found and a battle for the fate of the world has begun! I hope you all found it suitably epic at the moment where everyone hopped on the IRCS to tell them they were willing to fight. I enjoyed writing it at least…
> 
> Thanks for all your wonderful support! Now, until we next see each other in the next chapter, please Review and, of course, Dare to Be Silly.


	15. A Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the first battle in this chapter was totally written with "Knives and Shadows" from the FMA: Brotherhood soundtrack in the background. And yes, you should always read "Dragon Claw!" as DORAGON KURAW! Now, time for Chapter 15!

Chapter 15

A Defense

Ash couldn't stop the grin that blossomed on his face at the sight of the two trainers that had dropped in before him. Reaching forward, he clasped Seamus' shoulder as well, gripping it tightly in thanks. Seamus then nodded at him before letting go and turning to the battle before them, the rain matting his short hair down. That's when Ash noticed the very distinct sight of Zoroark looking back at the boy.

"Is that…?" he asked. Seamus smirked and nodded.

"The one and only. Merry's been doing well, huh?" Seamus said, throwing his hands behind his back for a moment. Ash allowed the sudden moment of similarity to Aidan strike him. Zoroark suddenly made a slight noise, almost like a cough that attracted the attention from both Ash and Seamus. Ash just offered a sheepish wave in the fox's direction. She surveyed him for a moment and then nodded. "Shame about the Kalos League, though. I was cheering you on until the end. You're the guy who won, huh?"

"That's not important," Alain said coldly, stepping forward as his gaze was solely leveled on Cedric. Ash frowned a little at his rather dismissive comment. Winning the League was hardly unimportant, but he supposed that it mattered little in that moment. Plus, it seemed like Alain wanted to do nothing more than destroy the enemy in front of him, his black hair matted and covering his eyes while his scarf drooped from the rain. Seamus took a step forward.

"I know your face," he spoke, his gaze fixated straight on Carl. "You're Travis' old man."

"Ah, so little Seamus has grown up," Carl said, still looking more disinterested than anything else. "I've heard tell that you started a school. What are you teaching the children these days? How to be more like that piece of filth, Travis?"

"Actually, before the Champion had contacted us, today's lesson was studying speedy Pokémon types, like Ash's Pikachu. Guess the lesson rubbed off on me because I decided to head straight here ahead of the pack," Seamus admitted. Ash was surprised to hear how calm he sounded, inclining his head towards Zoroark. "Let's give you a demonstration."

"Oho?" Carl said, his eyebrow now raised. He was no longer disinterested, but he still hardly seemed to be taking things seriously. Ash's eyes briefly flit to the side to see the horde of enemy Pokémon being battled with on all sides. "Guess I'll have to send you the same way as my son. You may have reformed, but I'll take all of your sins from you."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm just going to beat you into the ground," Seamus proclaimed. "How 'bout I commit one last 'sin' to make sure you never hurt anyone in any way ever again?"

"Less talking. The fat one's mine!" Alain growled. Ash could only agree, shifting his foot forward in the wet sand.

"I agree, keh heh! Forest's Curse!" From the ground the purple tendrils suddenly rose, acting more like a Frenzy Plant than anything else.

"Pikachu, dodge!"

"You, too, Merry!" Zoroark nodded and flipped backwards as Pikachu used his tail like a springboard to do the same, dodging all of the eerie vines that were heading right for them. Goodra, in his bulky state, was unable to move and the tendrils began to wrap themselves around his figure to hold him in place. Pikachu rolled to the side as another tendril slammed into the ground.

"Dragon Claw!" Alain ordered. Charizard's claws glowed a bright green and he shot forward, slicing straight through the tentacles surrounding Goodra before ripping straight upward to avoid the ones going after him. Then he shot right at Swampert.

"Keh heh, as expected. Ice Punch!" Cedric ordered, slipping a soggy chip into his mouth.

"Swamp!" Swampert cried out, both fists misting off with ice as Charizard flew at it. The two attacks collided, freezing the rain that was falling around them.

"Use Shadow Claw!" Seamus commanded. Zoroark landed on the ground and slung her claws to the side, each of them brimming with shadows before she ran at the engaged Swampert and Charizard. With a powerful slice upward, she cut into Swampert's side, causing the Mud Fish Pokémon to stagger. Ash took the opportunity to move.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail on Swampert's head!" he ordered. Pikachu dashed quickly through the beach, jumped up and spun around. With a resounding "Pika!" he brought his Iron Tail down upon Swampert's head, pushing it back.

"Don't forget that you have two opponents, boys. Hurricane!" Carl cried with almost a sense of glee, his arms stretched out wide. To Ash, it almost seemed as though he was going to enjoy trying to defeat Seamus. Pidgeot's wings stretched out wide and flapped down powerfully, to the point that the attack seemed very much visible with every beat of its wings. The rain in the area turned sharp under the effects of Hurricane and they hurtled towards the unsuspecting group like a series of blades.

"Dra!" Goodra cried, stomping forward a little and holding his arms wide. Before the blades could hit, he nodded to Pikachu and Zoroark. The latter quickly grabbed the former and darted behind Goodra as the Hurricane slammed into him. Goodra teetered a moment but remained strong, showcasing his incredible endurance. Ash clenched a fist.

"Dragon Pulse, now!"

"Mirror Move!" All at once, Goodra reared back and let rip the powerful draconic beam, it's erratic movement tumbling through the air. Pidgeot did the same and both Dragon Pulses met in midair, creating a resounding explosion.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail on the sand!" Ash ordered. He wasn't sure how well the attack would work with the sand being so wet, but if he could provide even just a momentary relief from the onslaught of attacks, he considered it worth it. Pikachu quickly climbed on top of Goodra's sagging head, patting his partner a little before jumping off. His tail glowed white and he slammed it down upon the sand. To Ash's surprise, the wet sand sprung up. It didn't create a dust cloud like he wanted, but the large volume of sand still obscured the area.

"Night Daze!" Seamus yelled out. From behind Goodra, Zoroark dashed along the ground, her body glowing red before her arms ripped outward and a black aura shuddered forth, aiming for all four of the enemy's Pokémon. That was when Ash heard cackling.

"Earth Power!" yelled the maniacal Cedric's voice. Another quick crinkling was heard as the sand began to drop. Swampert's foreleg slammed into the ground and cracks began to appear, the ground glowing yellow.

"Goodra!" Ash yelled, both warning and commanding the Dragon Pokémon, who stood staunchly against the incoming attack. Pikachu quickly rolled out of the way of the Earth Power attack and Charizard took to the air. Alain yelled some order as Charizard launched himself at Swampert. Ash was more focused on Zoroark once more removing Pikachu from danger. Then the Earth Power struck, exploding in a yellow haze around Goodra's figure. Charizard was also blasted backwards. "Now, one last go!"

"GOOOOOOO…DRA! DRA! DRA!" Goodra cried. It was a testament to just how much Goodra had endured through that attack as he fired off three different beams of Bide in quick succession. None of their opponents' Pokémon could avoid the blast as each of them consumed the opponent and they disappeared into the white haze of the rain. The yellow glow faded and Ash saw Goodra wavering for a moment before falling over with a wince. Ash frowned.

"Take a rest, Goodra. You did a great job, but I don't want you to get hurt anymore," Ash said, quickly returning his ever-enduring Pokémon. As he did so, he caught sight of his father's Raichu and a few other Pokémon battling back a thick horde of Magnezone easily. Wiping the water from his bangs, Ash had to wonder how Sawyer and Miette were doing out on the battlefield, and whether Serena was here as well. He had little time to do more.

"Well, I think our dalliance has gone on long enough. Pidgeot, Mega Evolve." It was such a matter of fact statement for the sudden rush of power that came with the light.

"Then we'll respond in kind! Charizard, Mega Evolve!" Alain cried out, angrily pressing his fingers to his keystone. The light that emanated from both Pokémon was enough to be seen as a pink and purple haze through the sheen of rain, changing their appearances when at last the transformation stopped (even if the rain didn't). "Now, Thunder Punch!"

"Rawwr!" Charizard roared with a guttural presence, his fist imbued with crackling electricity. He soared off, straight for the larger Pidgeot as the avian spun around and aimed right for Charizard with brightly glowing wings. The two Mega Evolved Pokémon met in midair, their attacks colliding with a sound like the clap of thunder.

"Kabutops, Aqua Jet!" Carl yelled with glee.

"Counter with Shadow Claw!" Seamus ordered. Zoroark ran forward with a growl, both of her claws wreathed in shadow as Kabutops barreled towards her, surrounded by a torrent of water. Just like the battle above, the two attacks collided, dark sparks firing off from the collision.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash said, briefly looking up to see Charizard and Pidgeot whirling around in the air, trying to hit each other.

"Pika pika pika pika pika chu pi!" Pikachu cried, summoning forth the orb of electricity on his tail and flinging it at the water drenched Kabutops. Ash looked over to Seamus, who nodded. Zoroark appeared to get the hint and sliced upward with Shadow Claw before leaping back. Kabutops continued forward only for the Electro Ball to slam into its face. The Shellfish Pokémon staggered, the water around it breaking apart.

"Ah, Carl, no matter what you try to pretend, you're just like your son," Cedric said, grabbing his bag of chips and tipping it back into his mouth. "Keh heh heh, sometimes you don't want to take the brute force approach. I often find that a little subterfuge goes a long way…which makes it no wonder you were never trusted for surveillance. Trevenant, Curse!"

"Tre-eh-eh-eh!" Trevenant said, almost as if it were cackling like its partner. Ash swallowed as a cold chill settled over all of them. Pikachu looked around in confusion, locking eyes with Zoroark, who looked just as confused. Then Ash saw the eerie and ghostly nail hammering itself into Trevenant, who began to slump. It seemed like an odd move, one that Ash wasn't sure if he'd seen before…and then the nails appeared over Charizard, Pikachu and Zoroark and began hammering in.

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu cried out in sudden pain from the strike.

"Crap, we need to finish this fast," Seamus said, and Ash concurred. Clearly Pikachu and the rest were in danger of falling to this attack.

"Now, let's recover. Horn Leech," Cedric said with a snap. Trevenant dashed forward, its branches glowing a sickly green as it raced for the momentarily stunned Pikachu and Zoroark.

"Break away and use Flamethrower!" Alain commanded. Ash looked up and saw Charizard flick his tail to bat Pidgeot away before sailing downward and unleashing a torrent of blue flames from his maw. Trevenant was too into its own attack to see the Flame Pokémon coming as it ripped through it with the powerful blue fire. Ash shielded his eyes, and when the flames had stopped, it was clear that Trevenant was utterly spent. Cedric sighed and returned the Elder Tree Pokémon.

"Brick Break," he said in response. Swampert suddenly leapt upward with surprising jumping power as Charizard continued along the ground, and with a glowing fist, the Mud Fish Pokémon slammed Charizard on the head and into the ground.

"Kabutops, remind them not to get distracted with Stone Edge," Carl's voice called. That snapped Ash right back into the battle as Kabutops slammed the ground, causing stones to quickly erupt from beneath the sand.

"Pikachu, get on top and use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu nodded, using his tail as a spring once again to get on top of the line of stones. Then he leapt from stone to stone, summoning electrical energy forth and sending it with a powerful jolt towards Kabutops. The Shellfish Pokémon appeared to struggle under the burden of the attack.

"Use X-Scissor!" Kabutops' sickles glowed a purple color and then it slashed them apart to put an end to the Thunderbolt. Crossing its sickles, Kabutops ran forward, smashing through the first three stones in order to reach Pikachu as quickly as possible.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail!" Ash ordered. Just as the X-Scissor was about to strike Pikachu, he rolled to the side, spun through the air and brought his Iron Tail down on the Water and Rock type with a loud  _crack!_  Kabutops remained still for a moment and then toppled over. They had gained the advantage again.

"Well, I'll admit surprise!" Cedric said, placing a hand on his chest. Ash watched with disgust as the man seemed to start puking, only for a single item to come out: a keystone. "Time to step it up. Failure isn't an option, after all, and we still need a little bit of time, I'd imagine."

Clasping his own keystone, Ash watched as Swampert began to transform into an all-too bulky fighter, at least when compared to the more aquatic beast it was before. Over on Seamus' other side, Alain appeared to grin and growl at the same time.

"Finally. I may be done collecting Mega Evolution Energy, but yours is one that I want to beat most of all! Thunder Punch on the ground!" Alain ordered, gripping his fist and punching forward. Charizard gave a loud roar, flapping his wings to rise up from his spot on the ground. Swampert was already on the move once again, both powerful fists freezing the rain around them as it made a double jab forward at Charizard. Whatever Alain's plan was, it didn't work, because Swampert's Ice Punch made contact with the Thunder Punch and began to push Alain's prize Pokémon backwards. Yet Pidgeot was still above, and Ash knew they had a difficult fight on their hands.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Pidgeot! Take it out of the sky!"

"Merry, you help out with Dark Pulse!"

"Grrah!" Zoroark confirmed. As Pikachu sent a searing bolt of lightning towards the avian in the sky, Zoroark summoned its dark and swirling nexus of energy before sending it forward like a beam. Pidgeot twirled through the air to avoid Pikachu's Thunderbolt on Carl's command. However, the Dark Pulse was much more flexible, and with some slight alteration, it slammed right into Pidgeot.

"Now, Hurricane. They have no defenses anymore," Carl said. He was looking bored once more, even if there was a slight impatience in his tone. Pidgeot's wings snapped back and then rushed forward powerfully, each flap whipping up the winds. Yet again, the rain turned to knives and it seemed as though Pikachu and Zoroark were caught in a cyclone they couldn't escape from. "Feint Attack."

Ash tried to walk forward, knowing that Pikachu couldn't move under the burden of the Hurricane. Unfortunately, he also couldn't move, pinned down by the harrowing gale as Pidgeot flitted effortlessly through the cyclone to strike Pikachu and Zoroark, sending them both tumbling across the sands. Pidgeot rose back up while the others struggled to their feet. At the same time, Alain was on the move.

"Flamethrower, surround Swampert!" he roared. Charizard responded in kind and began to circle Swampert from the air, a ring of flames surrounding it. The rain was beginning to lighten considerably, making the flames stick around in the sand for longer. Cedric raised an eyebrow.

"So, you do know how to do something other than brute strength? Ooh…Swampert, use Brine into the air." Swampert tilted its brawny upper body upward and fired off a large sphere of water into the air as the flames licked around it.

"Now, use Dragon Claw on the sand to obscure its vision before moving in for the strike!" Charizard roared once more and dipped low as his claws glowed a bright green. Then he turned his wings a little and struck at the sand, flinging it up towards Swampert before striking forward with the other claw.

"Brick Break to stop it," Cedric said, once more yawning. Ash noticed that his chip bag had dropped into the sands. Swampert punched forward with an open palm and the Dragon Claw was utterly stopped. Alain groaned, as though his own straining would help Charizard to break through while the Brine dropped upon all of their heads. The water splashed forward, obliterating the flames and causing Charizard to cry out in pain. Swampert wasn't done there, though, as the ground began to glow yellow. Ash had too good an idea of what was going on with that.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball on Swampert!" He knew the attack would have absolutely no effect on the Pokémon, but if it even caused a momentary distraction for a strike, Ash considered it worth it. The crackling ball of electricity soared out and smacked harmlessly against Swampert's head. It didn't even seem to tickle it, but Swampert turned its head in Pikachu's direction.

"Thanks for the distraction, Ash. Use Blast Burn!" It was such close range that Charizard barely had to even move. His free claw plunged into the ground and the sands broke up once more, only this time they brimmed with a steaming and powerful heat that traveled a little way forward and engulfed Swampert like a volcano. Pidgeot, meanwhile, appeared to be having some problems in the air, like it had been paralyzed from striking Pikachu. Ash grinned at this. They stood a chance at holding their defense after all.

"Ice Punch," Cedric called. From amidst the flames, that frozen punch came soaring, giving Alain a split second to react. Charizard's Dragon Claw reappeared and barely managed to get both claws to block the Ice Punch. The steam and smoke from Blast Burn cleared, showing that while Swampert looked damaged, it was entirely fine. "Ah ha, never underestimate. Brick Break, too."

"Pert!" Swampert cried, its other glowing fist sailing out of nowhere to slam Charizard powerfully in the stomach. The poor Pokémon gagged loudly before he fell to the ground where Swampert, not even needing a command, launched the water sphere of Brine straight onto Charizard's body. Charizard twitched and then each of them watched in horror as he reverted to his normal form.

Alain had been defeated once again.

The sound of rotors breaking up the air reached Ash's ears and he began to see some people dropping onto the beach or onto the grass to run into the battle. Some of them were familiar faces like Grant from the Cyllage City Gym or even Aria, not even bothering with her disguise. Ash wanted to smile at it, but now they were even in numbers again, facing off against two Megas. And Carl was grinning.

"Go ahead," he said ominously, "attack as much as you will; bring as many friends as you like. This battle is coming to an end all too soon."

* * *

"How can that balloon fly as fast as a helicopter?" Serena could only quirk an eyebrow at Reeree's odd question. Maybe it was that she had simply grown so used to Team Rocket's balloon and antics that anything they did never seemed odd. Obviously, Reeree's choices had led her to no encounters with the Jessie and James from their world.

"Of course it can, twer…hmm…Altwerpette! We'll call you that!" Jessie said, nodding her head from inside her balloon. Next to her were James, Meowth, Mairin and Clemont, all of whom sighed at her ludicrous name. The only one who didn't seem to sigh at it was Dawn, standing next to Serena as their helicopter kept pace with Team Rocket's balloon.

"Your namin' skills are top notch, Jess," Meowth commented dryly.

"I've just never seen it before…" Reeree commented. Serena shook her head and joined Astrid in looking out of their helicopter to the battlefield below. Well, they only seemed to be on the outskirts of it, but as it drew closer, Serena could already see some trainers (likely from ARC, she realized) battling hordes of Pokémon. More important was what seemed to be the airship in the distance.

"Looks pretty crowded down there…and wet," Astrid commented. "We'll have to be careful landing."

"Right," Serena agreed, gripping the tablet and pulling it up to see Diantha's face. Behind her were Tierno, Shauna and Trevor, helping her to coordinate information. Conway also appeared to be there, making sure that everything was working in Clemont's absence. "Diantha, how are we on any other arrivals?"

"Grant should already be en route. Alain's probably been there for quite some time, considering the way he took off," Diantha informed her. Serena nodded. "I do have news that some League helicopters have already taken off for the site, particularly from Sinnoh. Team Nova may arrive soon as well, but the longer that battle drags on, the less chance of victory there is."

"We'll do what we can," Serena said as the helicopter drew ever closer to the masses. Seeing Diantha's nod, she tucked the tablet away. Turning a little, she noticed that Reeree was staring at her.

"I don't get it…you're so positive about this…" she said. "I mean, not that it's a bad thing but I just…didn't expect it."

"We've all been through a lot together," Serena told her counterpart with a smile. "We never give up, either. I don't know what kind of battle we're in for, but we'll all look out for each other, and that includes you. We protect each other and watch each other's backs to protect the world that we love. You would do the same, right?"

"I would, but…" Reeree shook her head a little, her long tresses flowing with it.

"Well then, talk with your friends. Maybe we can stop this battle before it starts and then work together to save both worlds from any further loss. Then you can go home with your head held high," Serena said sternly. Reeree blinked, looking almost ashamed at Serena's words, and she didn't say anything until she took a breath.

"I doubt I can do that after the things I've done but…I will try." Serena reached forward, clasping the girl's shoulder in encouragement before looking to the grassy plain below. Suddenly, Astrid stepped back and grabbed a pokeball.

"Absol, Dark Pulse!" she yelled. Serena whipped her head to the side and managed to see what Astrid was looking at. From the airship, three people were sliding down ropes onto the grassy area. One of the Pokémon at the descending trainer's side was an Aggron that was aiming a Flash Cannon right at them. Their whole group was moving closer to the helicopters as it did so. Serena quickly gripped Braixen's pokeball and tossed it.

"Flamethrower!" Both Absol and Braixen shot their attacks towards the Flash Cannon, impacting with it. However, the result of the explosion from the collision between the two attacks rocked the helicopter powerfully, pitching Serena to the side. Dawn quickly caught hold of Reeree as they all steadied themselves.

"Incoming again!" Astrid yelled. Serena grimaced and looked out the other side of the helicopter to see Clemont looking towards the airship with what looked something like Team Rocket's binoculars.

"Clemont! We can't stay in the air much longer!" she yelled over to him, getting his attention promptly. He looked at her and adjusted his glasses.

"Got it! Team Rocket, Mairin and I will strike for the airship. I have a feeling that's where they're controlling their hordes from, and if we can hijack it, we can rescue the president and Bonnie!" he called to her. Serena nodded, raising her fist into the air. He emulated that.

"Good luck! And Team Rocket, you stay safe too!"

"Like we need a twerpette's-"

"Will do!" Meowth said, cutting across Jessie's harsh words. "All we do is for da glory of da boss!"

"They'll take a loss!" James said just before the helicopter rocked yet again. Serena walked over and knocked on the partition.

"We're going down! Pull out the second we're clear!" she said confidently. The pilot nodded and gave her a thumbs up as all four girls approached the edge of the helicopter. Taking a short breath, Serena led them all in jumping off, tossing another pokeball quickly. "Sylveon, get us down safely with Fairy Wind!"

"Sylvie!" Sylveon said, whipping her feelers out to create a pearlescent wind that allowed each of them to slow their descent and land without any incident. The second they touched the ground, it was like every Pokémon in the area was suddenly attracted to them, swarming down upon them.

"Piplup, Counter Shield!" Dawn commanded. Piplup instantly began to spin around, sending numerous bubbles that impacted with the Pokémon moving in towards them. Serena looked around the battlefield as quickly as she could. The helicopter above them was pulling off and the balloon was on a straight course with the airship. It was difficult to tell, but it seemed like someone else was standing atop the airship.

"Reeree!" snapped a voice in front of them and Serena turned her attention back to the three opponents ahead of them. Just as Reeree had mentioned, two of them were familiar faces. Behind her, her alternate self seemed to cringe. "What are you doing with them? Are you a hostage?"

"She's not a hostage, pathetic idiot," spoke Paul. "She's a traitor!"

"Hold on, Reeree would never betray us!" the girl with Miette's face, Mimi, said. Serena wasn't surprised by either her face or Gary's; Reeree  _had_  mentioned them. "She's one of us! Dedicated to the same purpose we all are. She's our friend."

"If you think we're friends, you've got to be kidding," Paul spat. "We're allies and comrades; that's it."

"This isn't the time, losers," Gary said. In front of him was a Scizor, flexing itself in preparation for an obvious fight. Serena's own body tensed, ready to battle against their foe. "Serena, why are you here? Consider your answer carefully."

Serena watched Gary's movement, noticing how one hand was rubbing against something on his neck while the other was acting protective of his pocket. More importantly was the scowl on his face, directed straight at Reeree, who stepped forward a little. Serena kept her eyes between everyone there, lowering her hand to her final pokeball. Finally, Reeree spoke.

"I want to end this war," she said evenly. Paul's scowl got deeper, but both Mimi and Gary appeared to hesitate a moment. "There's no point to fighting this war right now. These people are not our enemy."

"What are you  _saying_? !" Mimi screeched. "Don't believe these monsters! You know that their world only takes and takes from all of us! You know that if we don't-"

"Mimi…" Reeree said sadly. "Look around you, please. Maybe they are monsters…but aren't we the same to them?"

"Someone clearly drank this world's Energy Powder Juice," Gary said, his scowl turning into one of anger. "You intend to turn against us?"

"I'm not! I'm just considering that maybe there's another way! Father's will isn't absolute!" Reeree screamed. Serena turned. Her father? Was her father the one behind DARC? Or was it just a figure of speech to refer to that 'Father of the Dark'? She was unclear, but didn't ask. "I thought they were monsters but…they showed me kindness instead of pain. Can't we all do with a little more kindness?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you…" Mimi scoffed out. "We're  _friends_ , and you would betray us this way? ! We agreed to do this together! To fight together!"

"Mimi, please! Just a few minutes! If we talk for a few minutes, then maybe all that blood that was shed in this war will actually mean something!" Reeree shouted in response, but Serena could tell that her words were no longer making it through. "I don't want to lose another friend when we never had to lose any from the beginning."

"Enough. Aggron, use Metal Claw!" Paul ordered without mercy. Serena let a frown touch her face, but she accepted it all the same; she always felt this was the likely end result. With her arm, Serena grabbed Reeree and tugged her back behind her as she tossed out Pancham's pokeball.

"Pancham, create a barrier with Stone Edge!" she yelled. The second Pancham hit the battlefield, he slammed his hands on the ground and a massive wall of stones erected around them, keeping them from danger and harm, at least for a moment. As soon as Pancham had done that, the swarm of flying and ground based Pokémon swarmed towards them, as if commanded to. Not that Serena was all that surprised. Piplup was already on his back, firing bubbles, and Absol was jettisoning off Dark Pulses to the best of its ability.

"These guys are endless," Astrid complained. "We can't fight those three and deal with these at the same time, and you remember what Diantha said about the battle dragging on."

"We could always call out more Pokémon," Dawn suggested, water dripping down the hair on her face. Serena shook her head, her own wet locks flying in every direction.

"We just need to buy time. The rest of the trainers coming to help will be here sooner or later. We need to hold out for them, and whatever Clemont is trying to do," she told them. "Besides, I'm sure Ash is somewhere on this battlefield."

"Ash isn't strong enough to beat everyone here," Reeree protested sadly. Serena snapped a sudden glare to her.

"He's strong enough to try! Now stay back; they clearly think you're a traitor, but I won't let them hurt you, especially since you don't have any Pokémon on you. Okay?"

"Serena…" Reeree breathed out with a mixture of shock and warning. Serena turned back to her row of stones as Aggron suddenly burst through one of them, sending it flying in every which direction. At the same moment, Mimi and her Meowstic flipped over the top to land on the other side. Pancham quickly sealed the hole, leaving Gary alone on the other side.

"Aggron, Flash Cannon, let's go!" Paul ordered angrily. Even Mimi's expression had turned cold, rather than the almost flirty one she'd used when they battled on the first day of the Peace Tournament.

"Meowstic, use Shadow Ball!"

"Braixen, Flamethrower! Sylveon, Fairy Wind!" Serena ordered fiercely. Braixen dispensed with using her wand, opting for the powerful jet of flame to come from her mouth and impact straight with the silvery Flash Cannon. It exploded outward, almost ripping the fedora right off of Serena's head. At the same time, Sylveon grimaced as her Fairy Wind tried to hold back against the Shadow Ball which had immensely slowed in movement.

"It was you…wasn't it?" Mimi asked coldly. "You were the one who…"

"Sylveon, full power!" Serena cried. Sylveon gave a shout, pushing even harder when suddenly the simple wind appeared to turn into a storm that cut the Shadow Ball into sudden ribbons and blasted Meowstic into one of the stones. Mimi crossed her arms in front of her to stop herself from being blown back. Surprised by the force, Serena looked around. Astrid and Dawn were busy battling the surrounding enemies at their flank. So…

"Serena has that effect on people," called the same voice heard from Mimi, though surprisingly warmer. That made her smile. Sure enough, Miette had arrived there, her Slurpuff in front of her. "I wouldn't blame her for anything. Maybe you should look at the goodness in people. After all, you made friends with this alternate Serena, right? What's so different about us?"

"Shut up," Mimi scowled out. "For everything your world protects, our world loses."

"Then we work together so that we don't lose anything," Serena said sternly. It was unfortunate that her proclamation fell onto completely deaf ears. Especially Paul's.

"Enough of your simpering girl talk. Flash Cannon aga-"

"Gron!" Aggron suddenly cried out, stumbling forward on a foot. A shape flitted out from behind it and landed near to Serena, crossing its arms like blades to defend her.

"About time, Sawyer," Miette said. "I had to stall, and it wasn't easy!"

"Sorry," Sawyer said, gripping at his pack as he scrambled to Serena's side. "The Gary on the other side was trying to give me problems until I used Clawitzer to get some altitude. You may want to watch out though, I think he got the idea."

"Right…" Serena said, turning to look at both Mimi and Paul, whose faces were the very definition of deadly. "I'll leave these two to you while I keep that other Gary out of the fight."

"Not today, Metal Claw!" Paul roared. Aggron's claws gleamed silver as it rushed at Serena. Sawyer stepped in front.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" As Serena ran to the wall of rocks, she saw Sawyer's Sceptile speed forward, glowing green blades extending from his elbows. He turned out to be faster than Aggron and in a split second was able to slice straight down Aggron's front, causing the Steel type to howl in pain. Finally, Serena reached the rocks and Sylveon's ribbons helped her onto them as each one of her Pokémon took positions among the rocks. Scizor began to fly up with Gary on his back.

"Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Swift!" Serena ordered quickly, pointing downward so that all of her Pokémon knew exactly where to strike. This time, Braixen used her wand while Pancham sent his swirling dark energy in to mix with Sylveon's Fairy Wind. The three attacks collided on Scizor and pushed it back into the ground, landing atop of Gary. Having been granted a moment, Serena looked back in time to see Aggron beginning to fire off another Flash Cannon. Like before, however, Sawyer was faster.

"Leaf Storm!" he commanded, and from the way that he moved his hands, it was eerily reminiscent of Ash. In fact, it was so familiar that even Miette, whose Slurpuff had managed to contain Meowstic with Cotton Spore, was staring at him with quirked eyebrows. Sceptile turned around before the Flash Cannon could fire and from his tail let off the great cyclone of leaves that pushed the bulky Aggron up into the sky.

"Scizor, use Swift!" Gary commanded from below.

"Counter with your own!" Serena shouted. Scizor's wings fluttered, sending the barrage of stars upward while Sylveon sent her own stars cascading downwards. They collided with one another and exploded in a barrage of sparkles. At the same time, Sceptile appeared to have gained distance between himself and Aggron.

"I know how you battle," Sawyer said, patting the pocket protector of his waistcoat where his notebook was. "You're a lot like me, analyzing your opponents, setting up and creating the perfect counter. It caught me off guard, I'll admit, because it usually takes me some time to analyze my opponents while you can do it on the fly. Thankfully, though, Sceptile has fought Ash's Greninja. He's as adaptable as they come."

"Tile!" Sceptile concurred, grinning in the direction of Aggron, who fell to the ground with a shudder that set both Serena and Gary off balance.

"You're forgetting one thing, then," Paul stated, a wicked grin on his face. He looked positively evil in the falling rain. "I'm also someone who sets up a strategy well in advance. Metal Sound!"

"Gah!" Serena cried out. Aggron had gotten to its knees and the horns on its head were pulsing, sending out a far too powerful sound that was causing Serena to cover up her ears and cringe from the sound of it. Even the others around them had stopped attacking, trying to avoid the sound invading their sense of hearing. Only Sawyer and Sceptile looked to be trying to push through it.

"Fr-Frenzy Plant!" Sawyer screamed over the noise. Sceptile, despite having a difficult time, slammed his hands together and then punched the ground. Powerful plants ripped up the earth, instantly becoming slick from the rain. Behind Sawyer, Reeree stepped back a little as the plants whipped around wildly, swiping at the air and any Pokémon that managed to make it past Astrid and Dawn. They even managed to hit Meowstic right after Slurpuff jumped past. Paul and Aggron were far less effected.

"Double Edge!" Aggron, now back on its feet, gave a loud roar and began charging through the plants. At the very least, it meant that the horrible Metal Sound it was giving off had ended. Though that also meant that just about every other battle was recommencing.

"Quick Attack!" the alternate Gary ordered. Scizor blazed with white light, its wings flapping as it attempted to get near the top.

"Fire Blast!" Serena ordered. Braixen took hold of her wand with both hands before shooting off the five-pronged blast of flame that was wide enough to eclipse Scizor and send it spiraling down. Behind her, Serena could hear the sounds of Aggron smashing through the Frenzy Plant enough to slam into Sceptile.

"Now, Metal Claw, let's go!" Serena turned, worried for Sawyer's prospects as Aggron made a fierce uppercut that Sceptile barely dodged by bending backwards.

"Dragon Claw!" Sceptile's claws were imbued with a greenish hue as he struck forward and slammed Aggron on the head. Only Aggron wasn't done, another Metal Claw suddenly coming at Sceptile's side and swatting him away with extreme brute force. "Leaf Blade!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile called out, the leaves on his elbows once more coming together to form a blade as he ran at Aggron. It was a swirl of claws and blades as Sceptile dodged, hoping to aim precise Leaf Blades at Aggron's midsection. Serena was unclear as to how successful he was because the other Gary was on the move again.

"Now, use Steel Wing!" Scizor once more shot up with glowing wings, this time even swifter than before.

"Swift and Dark Pulse!" Serena said, turning her attention. Pancham fired off his Dark Pulse with a cry, but before Sylveon could let loose her stars, Scizor had reached them, flying across horizontally in a slicing fashion. The gust of wind made Serena start to lose her balance until Braixen caught her with one hand and fired off a Flamethrower with another that sent Scizor careening.

"Now, Sceptile! Finish it with Frenzy Plant!" Sawyer yelled and Serena turned to see what was going on behind her. Sceptile had gained some slight distance from Aggron and was slamming his claws onto the soaked grass. At the same time, Serena caught sight of Reeree running at the battle between Miette and Mimi, which appeared to have hit a stalemate. Neither actions took long, with Frenzy Plant splitting at the ground and Reeree reaching her occupied friend to slap her strongly across the face.

"Stop this, Mimi! Haven't we done enough? ! How many more lives do we want to lose? !" Reeree screamed.

Then time froze. As Mimi's eyes widened and the rain lightened just a little, Serena saw some helicopters approaching from the west. More horrifyingly, however, was Paul digging into the top of his uniform to grab a zipper that was tucked in…with a keystone on the end.

"Aggron, standby to Mega Evolve!" he said in a clipped tone. It sounded like he was done with this battle in more ways than one. The bright light blasted outward, even on the other side of Serena's vision, and she noticed that even Gary had pulled out a keystone on his necklace. Both Scizor and Aggron were Mega Evolving; the former became sleeker with claws extending and becoming like chomping blades while the latter became bulkier, with an all too powerful Flash Cannon charging. "Go."

Both Pokémon struck all at once. Aggron's Flash Cannon fired off like a giant beam that eclipsed Sceptile and blasted beyond into the trees with a mini explosion. Meanwhile, Scizor's hands glowed silver and it powerfully slashed through the stones. They crumbled underneath Serena's feet and she and her Pokémon fell to the ground, landing lightly near Reeree and Mimi. Gary started approaching calmly while the smoke cleared to show Sceptile passed out.

"No! Sceptile!" Sawyer called. It was clear that he hadn't expected Paul to Mega Evolve so quickly. Neither had Serena as she realized that her side was bruised from the fall and a small trickle of blood running down from her arm from where she'd been nicked.

"How many more lives will we lose by  _not_  doing this, traitor?" Gary said coldly. Serena turned her gaze to the sky where the helicopters were passing over, some familiar faces dropping down. On one of them, she was certain that she saw the normal Gary watching them with confusion, but he had passed before she had the chance.

"Gary…" Reeree breathed out as she got up off of Mimi and glared at him. At the same moment, Slurpuff launched an Energy Ball that slammed the unmoving Meowstic into whatever rocks remained. "How many of us are left? Just seven. The same war we've been fighting for years and we're left with seven…yet they have how many? How many willing to stand and fight? Doesn't that say something about us and our 'righteous cause'? Doesn't it make you think?"

"You're wrong, traitor," Gary said. "We're eight…though we plan to make it seven very soon unless you come back and let us slaughter your new friends to save our dying world."

* * *

"Merry, use Night Daze, right now!" Seamus roared out. The rain was really lightening up now, replaced with a mist mixed in with the drizzle as Pidgeot swooped in towards the two remaining on the field. Cedric, Ash noticed, was observing them with a grin, not even ordering Swampert to make a move. Zoroark's body glowed a blood red for a moment as Pidgeot came ever closer. Once it was within a decent range, it let off a dark and sickening aura.

"Feint Attack, blast through it!"

"Pikachu, block that with Iron Tail!" Ash ordered quickly. Pikachu dashed across the wet sand, whipping his glowing tail upward.

"Pika!" he cried and his hardened tail came into powerful contact with Pidgeot's beak. Then the Night Daze connected, sending all kinds of shudders through the avian's body as it was wracked by the pain. Ash grimaced and looked quickly at the sky, seeing a few more people dropping from the helicopters with the League symbol emblazoned on them. He thought he caught sight of Gary amidst one of the jumpers, but put his focus back on the battle.

"Now, Steel Wing! Bring it down!" Carl said. His voice was raised, but his tone was completely calm even as the steely attack came at Pikachu and slammed him into the sandy surface they were fighting on. Ash winced, especially since the wing essentially covered all of Pikachu's body.

"Dark Pulse!" Seamus screamed, his voice cracking a little from desperation. Ash considered sending out Greninja to take care of Mega Pidgeot, but thought against it; he wanted to conserve his energy. Zoroark gathered the dark energy in her hands before blasting it outward and skimming the skies. Pidgeot ducked underneath it and began to sail right for Zoroark.

"Mirror Move." Pidgeot's beak opened slightly as the same swirl of black energy formed and fired out at Zoroark. The fox flipped backwards, giving a subtle nod to Seamus, who repeated the gesture. Then she sprang upward and spun through the air to land on Pidgeot's large back.

"Finish it!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash cried out in unison with Seamus. From on Pidgeot's back, Zoroark placed her claws down and fired the immediate burst of black energy. On the sands below, Pikachu summoned up his crackling electricity and let it fly, searing into the bird's exposed chest.

"To the air," was Carl's cold command. Pidgeot suddenly turned vertical. Surprised by the move, Zoroark slipped off and landed deftly next to Pikachu. Both of them looked exhausted. "Finish this with Hurricane."

"Pidgaw!" Pidgeot cried and with another crack of its wings, Ash could see the visible gusts forming once more, the mist billowing outward. Pikachu was straining to stay on the ground from his already battered state and even Zoroark seemed to be having difficulty. Then the cyclone barreled toward them and Ash ran, fighting against the winds to grab Pikachu. He managed to get ahold of his best friend just as the Hurricane hit and he flew backwards, straight into Seamus as they tumbled across the sand.

"Pi…ka…pi…" Pikachu said, clearly completely out of it. Ash hugged him close as he struggled to get back up off of the ground. They had been pushed back quite a way, up against the rock where his father was defending AZ. Some of the Battle Corps were down, though Ash didn't want to think about what "down" meant.

"Ash!" his father called out to him just as Raichu used a Thunder on the ocean near them to remove some of the Pokémon crawling from the depths. "You all right?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. Pikachu's really exhausted, though," he called out. Seamus was standing now while Ash could see that Alain had been pushed back onto his butt, the black-haired trainer refusing to get up as though he was in a complete state of shock. "I think some people have shown up to help us. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just growing a little tired. They're endless."

"And they'll keep being endless," Carl spoke. Pidgeot was still at his side, though Cedric looked to not be advancing as a helicopter looked to pass overhead. Ash angled his vision towards Pidgeot and could see DARC's airship nearing to what looked like Team Rocket's balloon. "At least until we've gotten what we came for. Trust me, Jack, this will only get worse once  _he_  hits the field."

"If you mean Latios, then it doesn't matter! We'll stop you now!" Ash said. He quickly placed Pikachu down upon the ground next to Seamus who was fingering a beaded necklace around his neck. Ash's feet beat against the sand, his fist ready to strike Carl's face. Pidgeot made a move, clearly ready to intercept, though Ash was faster; all that training with Greninja had truly paid off as his knuckles made contact with Carl's hard face and sent him sprawling onto the sands. "I've been in enough of these fights to know that usually when you take the leader down, everyone else is finished. Besides, I trust my friends to take care of your subor-"

A loud cry split the area, almost like it was screaming for battle, and Ash turned to see a pink beam, large and brimming with energy, cutting its way through the sands as it headed for him. Unable to gain any traction, the powerful attack hit him and sent him sprawling back against the sands until he rolled up against the rocks. Looking up, he saw Latios skimming the skies while Carl watched it with a grin. Next, Ash felt a hand pulling him up and dusting him off, before turning his body. Ash found himself staring into the eyes of his father.

"Carl isn't the leader of DARC. He's not even the leader of the Seven; Cedric is," Jack spoke sternly. That made no sense to Ash. Carl had been there for every facet of the plan. Kidnapping Goodshow, securing Yveltal, and now this. It only made sense for the man calling the shots to be the leader. Latios cooed again and Ash turned, looking to see his destination. It wasn't far off, with a figure striding through the mist. A draconic beam, easily recognizable as Dragon Pulse, was fired through the air and Ash could see some bodies flying around, though through the mist it was impossible to tell if the one approaching was human or Pokémon.

"Who is that?" Seamus said, squinting into the mist. Ash couldn't tell, but he knew one thing before he saw the person approaching: a Hydreigon was at their side.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, but it took me some time to throw off my pursuer," called an all too familiar voice. Latios finished circling and landed on the beach, reaching over to nuzzle the new arrival. Ash's stomach undoubtedly dropped, even without the confirmation that Jack spoke.

" _He_  is the leader of DARC."

"It's been a while, Jack. Ten, twelve years, I think. How we've changed…Though for your son and I, it's been a far shorter time." The man finally stepped out of the mist and Ash swallowed. He looked different, the goatee having disappeared and replaced by a clean-shaven, cold and clinical man, with a tight-fitting shirt and pants, but the identity was unmistakable.

Vice President Michael of the Pokémon League was alive, and the leader of DARC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes, that is not a lie. Michael, you know, the guy who disappeared 10 chapters ago…yeah, he's the actual main villain. He's the "Father" and all that other stuff. I did sort of hint at it subtly throughout such as his nods on the airship, the fact that he was the one to organize the tournament, that his body wasn't found, and the fact that Latios, of all things, took him off. Of course, it was all the build-up in this chapter as well. Needless to say, I couldn't foreshadow as heavily as my last big twist with Zoroark because it would have been overly-obvious.
> 
> Now, the other thing I most want to discuss is Fakey, or the alternate Gary (which I'll refer to him as such because it doesn't sound as ridiculous). He's vicious, and he's cold, and one may wonder why he is that way. Surely Gary wouldn't turn out like this! Well, I'll delve into it next chapter, but lest you all forget, this Gary is different and has a different history from the other Gary, namely that Ash died before their rivalry could heat up and change them both. It tracks…I think.
> 
> The battle's still raging on, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it into the future. Until then, please do Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	16. A Declaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pay homage to a series I've paid homage to before here. I know at least one of you will get it, but keep in mind that was never the point of the scene. More at the bottom. For now, Chapter 16 time!

Chapter 16

A Declaration

"You…but you're…" Ash couldn't get his mouth to work right. "I thought Carl…"

"Carl?" Michael said, his hands shoved his pockets, a small smirk twisting his face as he strode across the beach like there wasn't a battle being waged all around him. "Carl's a useful man, and more deserving of being a face than Cedric, but I know his uses and they are few…much like his son."

"I…I don't understand…" Ash said, looking back and forth between his father and Michael. "Dad, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because at the time it didn't concern you," Jack said angrily, though Ash easily recognized that the anger wasn't directed at him. It was directed at Michael. Ash could understand that, but he was feeling numb. He had spoken with the man, been praised by him, fought alongside him for however brief a time. Only now…it was all… "I wanted to stop DARC here, while they were leaderless, so to speak. I never expected Michael would come to join the party himself."

"Of course I would, Jack," Michael said and he reached up to remove the glasses from his face. As he removed them and tossed them aside onto the beach, Ash could now fully see his eyes: a sharp, clear, shockingly blue set of eyes. They were eyes he was more than familiar with; he'd even go so far as to say that he was intimately familiar with them. Staring out at him from Michael's face were undoubtedly Serena's eyes. "The Final Day is approaching. No time for me to sit on the sidelines…but I did want to lull you into a false sense of security. It seems to have worked. I mean, grow some facial hair, get some glasses and remain out of the limelight and you can really fool everyone with a disguise. Helps that the name Michael is all too common. You didn't even know."

"Shut up, Michael," Jack spat angrily.

"What the hell is going on…?" Seamus breathed next to him, causing Ash to shake his head. Alain was still kneeling on the sands as Cedric slowly approached all of them. Looking behind, Ash could see most of the Battle Corps other than his father appeared to be utterly exhausted and ready to fall over with a push. Ash could admit to not feeling so great himself, but he was more than willing to push on.

"Keh heh heh, Michael, really…what took so long?" Cedric asked, having obviously retrieved his chip bag, judging from the crunching noises. Michael turned his head.

"The League was tracking me, Cedric," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I had to make my death  _look_  believable. I didn't expect Diantha to keep the hounds nipping at my heels for so long. I should've given her more credit as a Champion…but I suppose we  _have_  been the reason for her regional problems of late."

"Who are you really?" Ash suddenly yelled, his voice echoing off the cliffs of the rock face and bouncing back at him. Michael blinked and turned Serena's blue eyes upon him. Ash forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat at that, feeling his heart speed up from terror (and he  _never_  felt terror).

"How do you want me to answer that, Ash?" Michael said with a shrug. "I'm the vice president of the Pokémon League, though I'll admit to only obtaining that position to keep an eye on and influence things in the world. Wasn't easy, and I have to admit that despite my loathing of your world, I have respect for President Goodshow."

"That doesn't explain anything!" Ash screamed, feeling the rain droplets fly off from the tips of his hair. He stepped forward and felt Seamus almost holding him back. "Why are you the leader of DARC? Why are you hurting people? What are you trying to do? And why…why do you look like Serena? !"

The sounds of battle continued on, even after Ash asked his questions, yet that last one had such a profound effect that all sounds may as well have stopped. Heads turned, namely those of Alain and Seamus, towards the man with honey blonde hair and Serena's blue eyes. Cedric and Carl looked disinterested in the proceedings, with the latter absentmindedly petting Pidgeot's feathers, like all they had to do was wait. Meanwhile, Jack's gaze was very clearly still targeted on Michael. Eventually, Michael sighed.

"I'd have thought you could figure that one out, Ash," he said, tilting his head slightly forward. "I'm her father, of course."

"No you're not!" Ash screamed. He wouldn't believe it. Serena was kind and caring and thoughtful…and the girl he loved. There was no way she could be related to someone so deceitful. Michael seemed to chuckle at the look of anger on Ash's face.

"I am. Just not your Serena," he said simply. That made Ash's face scrunch up in confusion and rage all at once. His insides were churning, running through a maze of emotions between anger at his father, then Michael, then that sinking feeling that something was all too wrong. Another Serena…Suddenly, he heard his father calling, like a beam of sun through the rain.

"Ash, do you remember our discussion about the enemy?" Jack said sternly. Ash turned towards his father and searched his face for some measure of solace that he wanted to find. Jack didn't offer it, but he at least gave clarification. "They're us from another world. Michael is the father of that world's Serena. Obviously, things are different."

"Then what about this world's Michael? And how do you two know each other?"

"I'd like to know that myself," Seamus said. "If you jerks are from another world, why is Travis' old man here. Unless you're from another world, too."

"No, Carl's views just aligned with our own. He was helpful to have around, quite honestly. Good face as the leader of the organization should anyone come stumbling while I was…undercover, for lack of a better word," Michael said, wiping the rainwater away from his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I've indulged you long enough. Carl, Cedric, call the Seven back and let the forces go."

"Michael, you do realize that Serena-" Carl began to say but Michael raised his hand as if to cut him off.

"My daughter is of no concern to me. Only the end goal," Michael said chillingly. He continued walking forward, eyes dead set on Jack and AZ beyond. "If she screwed up, let her clean up her mess. If she can't do that, then she has no business being here. I'm not short-changing the mission for one ultimately inconsequential life."

"She's your daughter!" Seamus snarled. Michael stopped and looked at Seamus coldly.

"She's a soldier." With his utterly unfeeling statement, Michael raised his arm up, revealing a bracelet similar to Alain's, though sleeker in design, having been obviously hidden before. "Now, Jack, I know you won't move, so I'm going to have to do this by force. Latios, Mega Evolve!"

"Oh, I've been looking forward to this, traitor," Jack snarled. For the first time, Ash actually felt fear from his father's voice. It sounded angry, like a cold and bubbling fire rippling beneath the surface of the skin. The red form of Latias descended and Jack held up his arm as well before opening the face of his watch, a keystone resting inside. Looking closer to the two Eon Pokémon, Ash finally noticed the small bands around their legs where their Mega Stones rested. Light burst out from them.

" _I'm_  the traitor? Oh, that's quite interesting, considering  _you_  betrayed  _me_ , Jack Ketchum!" Michael roared as the light reached full zenith. Ash watched and Seamus' face drew into one of horror as both of the Pokémon's wings changed shape, becoming almost one with their claws, and their body colors turned nearly uniform. Latias wings became shorter with longer arms while Latios had longer wings and shorter arms. "Luster Purge!"

"Mist Ball!" Latias flew upward and formed the giant ball of mist before flinging it straight at Latios who hovered above the ground and sent his pink beam from the orb at his mouth. Ash only had a brief second to dive for Pikachu before the two attacks connected.

It was like an explosion sundered the skies from the two Mega Evolved legendaries and Ash found himself flying backwards, next to Seamus, and away from the beach. He thought he would land against something hard, but found himself surprisingly being caught by something. Looking up, he saw the grinning face of an Electivire that set him and Seamus down.

"Be more careful, Ashy-boy," said a familiar voice. Ash sprung away, throwing up his fists as he saw Gary step out from behind Electivire.

"Gary! Or are you the other one?" Ash asked. In the crook of his arm, Pikachu was taking shallow breaths.

"The other one…? Well, that explains that," Gary admitted. Ash turned his head briefly away to see Latios zooming off after Latias through the air, his body wreathed in the blue glow of Zen Headbutt. Latias shot off as well, weaving through the sky to avoid the assault coming after her. "I saw Serena battling someone who looked like me, but it was so short I couldn't be sure."

"Serena? !" Ash asked, realizing with relief that this was the real Gary in front of him. "Serena's here."

"Yeah, pretty sure she's with Dawn and that Sawyer kid, but I didn't get the best of looks," Gary said. "It's pretty hectic here…"

"Say that again," Seamus voiced, his eyes glued to the sky. Gary gave a quick double take at the blond boy speaking, but eventually followed his gaze. Ash quickly joined them.

Latias had quickly avoided the Zen Headbutt, with Latios rushing straight past her. They had been blown far enough away that the commands of Jack and Michael couldn't be heard, but it was obvious that they were giving orders. Latias' body sped forward, brimming with a bright yellow and pink energy before slamming into Latios and sending him careening through the air. The male righted himself before opening his mouth and sending off a draconic beam of energy. Latias floated backwards to gain some small distance and shot off a green rush of flames that was obviously Dragon Breath.

The two attacks collided, but with a wince, Ash noticed that the Dragon Pulse quickly became the stronger of the two, overwhelming the green flames and slamming into Latias like a dragon consuming her whole. She spun through the air before her eyes gleamed purple in the misty rain. Sending both of her claws before her, small purple orbs appeared at the tips before shooting off in a tracking fashion. Even without Keen Eye, Latias' ability to control her Psyshock was second to none.

"Gary, what're you doing here, anyway?" Ash asked as Gary watched. The Pokémon researcher tore his eyes away.

"We were called here by Champion Diantha and Serena. Didn't you know?" Gary asked with a smirk. Ash shook his head. "Well, that's not the only reason…"

"Then…" Ash swallowed, watching as Latios weaved his way through the incoming Psyshock in an attempt to dodge the three beams of energy. He eventually made a high-speed turn and fired off his Dragon Pulse. The two purple energies met and exploded with another resounding clash. Latias was on the move once more with her Giga Impact, traveling through the smoke.

"I was doing some research that I wanted to share with you…but I get the feeling it's too late," Gary noted. "It was mostly…I have a feeling that Kalos is on the brink of tipping."

"But…we already took care of the Kalos Crisis," Ash pointed out.

"I know that, but-"

Gary's words were cut short by Latios suddenly firing a Luster Purge into the cloud of smoke. Ash couldn't see whether the pink beam had hit its target, but at the very least, Latias had been driven off course, shooting past Latios and missing her attack entirely. She made a quick lap around the sky as Latios prepared another beam attack: the dark Hyper Beam. It took only seconds before he fired. Latias was ready, calling forth her gigantic orb of mist and sending the attack straight into the Hyper Beam. It exploded upon collision and filled the area with even more obscuring mist than usual. The attacks appeared to have stopped.

"Zinnia, the news about that Team Neo, and then the Kalos Crisis," Gary pointed out. Ash turned, willing to listen. "Plus, there's another me, and I feel like that proves my theory even further. The world is breaking because of all these crises on a massive scale."

"Zinnia wasn't. Nor was Dalton," Seamus said, shaking his head, even if he couldn't look away from the cloud of mist.

"Maybe not at first glance, and even a legendary might not be as attuned to it, but opening portals and dimensions…I don't think it would even be possible without the world breaking even a little. Just…what if the reason they've been more frequent in the recent years is because they've been manipulated to be."

"You mean…Team Galactic? Plasma? All of them were manipulated by…DARC?" Ash asked in surprise.

"It's just a theory, considering the state of the world. The Kalos Crisis passed but…what if there was a window? What if there was more to the crisis than just that event in Lumiose City?" Gary asked. Ash opened his mouth, unsure of how to answer.

"Incoming!" Seamus roared. Ash whipped his head upward and moved in concert with the others to dodge to the side. The first Dragon Pulse from Latios had missed, sailing right for them as it slammed into the ground, leaving a smoking crater behind where they had been standing. Ash rolled over with a groan, a sense of exhaustion beginning to come into his body. His head turned towards the grass, Ash saw a line of stones that looked artificial…like Pancham's…

"Serena…" he breathed out. She was here, most likely battling on the other end of those broken stones. He reached an exhausted hand out, like he wanted to go to her; wanted to let her know that he was there, thinking of her. Yet at the same time, he knew that he couldn't. All his love for her, and his want to be by her side…and he knew that instead he would have to face Michael. Michael, the man who would be her father, at least from another world. Michael, the vice president. Michael, the leader of DARC. Michael, their enemy. "I'm sorry…just a little longer, Serena. I'll see you soon. I promise."

With those words spoken, Ash once more placed Pikachu on the ground and began walking forward. His body was heavy from the rain and exertion but he still found it in him to walk forward to where his father was. Gary seemed to watch him leaving. "Ashy-boy, where are you…?"

"Sorry, Gary, but can you look after Pikachu? I have to see this through…" Ash said, finally walking a little straighter, and with more purpose. "I made a promise, and I intend to keep it."

That closed the book on the conversation and Ash began running, apologizing to Serena once more in his head. Hopefully she would understand. Above, Latios was firing another Dragon Pulse, the mist having cleared away. Latias was unable to avoid this one, spiraling through the air before her eyes glowed purple once more and those ribbons of energy flew from her claws, tracking after Latios. He made a quick swerve back and forth to avoid the Psyshock, causing the ribbons to slam into one another. Ash's eyes narrowed as he noticed that Latias had gotten behind Latios and was grabbing hold of him before unleashing her torrent of green flames as they went barreling towards the sea, plummeting into the water's surface.

The two grappling legendaries having fallen into the water, Ash could focus on the sight on the beach. Alain was somehow still there, knocked out from hitting his head on something while Carl and Cedric looked to have disappeared, the army of Pokémon surrounding them in particular having left as well. The most peculiar sight, other than the Luster Purge and Mist Balls flying out from underneath the water as the battle clearly carried on beneath it, was that Jack and Michael were actually fighting as Raichu used an Iron Tail on Hydreigon. Ash worked his legs faster.

"You've gotten…rusty, Jack," Michael said, his voice now well within earshot. "Or did you just think that I'd gone soft while playing the role of vice president?"

"Hardly," Jack grunted before swinging a kick out. Michael barely dodged before punching Jack across the face. Ash finally reached the outcropping they were fighting upon and leapt on top of it before running over and grabbing Michael's shirt, pulling him back. The man looked surprised but quickly swept his legs out from under him. Ash hit the ground with an "oof!".

"Stay out of the way, Ash. I'd rather not see you die a second time. Not if I can help it," he said simply.

"Then tell me why," Ash yelled at him, a scowl adorning his face. "Why are you doing all this? ! And why are you so willing to throw Serena's life away?"

"I'm doing this because it's what needs to be done. You understand that, don't you AZ?" Michael asked, putting his fists up again. Jack came running at him and they both punched forward at the same time, ending in a grapple that neither was letting go of. "You razed this world to the ground for a single Pokémon! I'm doing it for an entire world! Isn't that justified? !"

"That's not justified!" Ash yelled, struggling to get to his feet, but ending up on his knees. His hand was scrabbling for his pokeballs, but he was so tired, he couldn't even grab them. "I don't know why you think destroying our world will save yours but I'm not letting you do it!"

The sound of the sea exploding met Ash's ears as Latias drove upward with a powerful Giga Impact, making it obvious that neither of the trainers were caring to instruct their Pokémon on their moves anymore. Latios was flung upward, twirling through the air until he faced down and once more fired off the pink and purple draconic beam. From her position, Latias let loose the green torrent of Dragon Breath. The very collision between the attacks once more split the sky, banishing away the clouds. Ash had hardly noticed it before, but it seemed that it had stopped raining entirely, even if the sun hadn't come out.

Both Eon Pokémon once more took to the skies, drawing even with another as orbs formed near their mouths. Ash grimaced, struggling to move as the Luster Purge and Mist Ball once more flew off and collided in the sky. The sea was stirred up violently and Ash felt himself once more flying backwards, this time into the rock wall, which forced him to practically collapse. He was still conscious though, enough to see Latios' blue glowing shape come rocketing through to slam Latias against that same cliff face before using a point blank Hyper Beam. She fell into the ocean and didn't stir.

"No…" Ash breathed, now finding he had absolutely no energy to get up. Even Jack looked exhausted, having fallen to one knee while Michael walked on, if a little more sluggishly than before. His Hydreigon appeared fine, though and with two of its heads, suddenly managed to pin AZ's arms to the rock as he slumped, having felt the brunt of the attack as well. Michael reached down and quickly plucked the final fragment from the man's chest, the piece itself glowing and ornate; almost like a master key.

"I'll need this," he said simply. Then he retreated and Hydreigon let the immortal man go. AZ's hands dropped to the ground and it took a moment before he raised his head.

"Are you truly ready to use it?" he asked in his same growling voice. "Will you be able to swallow the horror of your sins?"

Michael paused as Latios, now reverted to normal, came back to his side. "Sins? Is it a sin when you slaughter a den of monsters threatening a village? None of this filthy world will weigh on my mind in the slightest."

"Michael…" Jack growled out angrily, shakily rising onto both feet. Michael didn't respond until he'd returned Hydreigon and mounted Latios. Then he took a look in Jack's direction and smirked.

"There's only one path left to us, now, Jack," Michael said with a resounding voice. "So, why don't we finish this decade long war? Come to Geosenge Town, or near enough, two days from now, on The Final Day. There we'll settle your fate. If you need any more incentive, I'm more than certain the life of a little girl will be held on the line. I have no more need of the President, after all. The role that kept you in the dark for so long is no longer needed either. The Final Day is very, very soon."

Then, just like that, Latios shot off like a jet plane. Ash's vision became a murky haze and he placed his head down. He could hear his father shouting his name, but he didn't care. Exhaustion claimed him, and Ash blacked out.

* * *

"Man, dese guys just keep on comin'!"

"Well, then, we'll keep the juice runnin'!" James quickly said, pointing ahead at the airship that was their target. Clemont quickly realized that getting to there wasn't going to be easy in any way, shape or form, especially when his and Mairin's Chespin were their best long range Pokémon…outside of Team Rocket's that is. Those two were already pulling double duty. "Inkay, use Psybeam and clear away these guys!"

"Gourgeist, rapid fire Shadow Ball," Jessie said, pointing out of their rocketing balloon like some sort of commandant. Gourgeist spun around like a Performer, setting off Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball like it was on a Gatling fire towards the various Phantump and Haunter that were attempting to besiege their balloon.

"Chespie, use Pin Missile!" Mairin said, sounding more confident with every command she was giving off. Chespie had leapt onto the rim of the balloon basket and was confidently firing off Pin Missiles at any other Pokémon that dared to approach from their flank. Clemont's own Chespin had joined in while Clemont helped Meowth and Wobbuffet steer the balloon…at least from an analytical side of things.

"If we push ourselves to the left, we may be able to circumvent their visibility from that side thanks to the rocks and trees," he pointed out. Meowth nodded and jerked on a lever, pushing them surreptitiously to the left.

"What's next, chief?" Meowth asked just as Inkay flitted by, tossing one enemy into another with Foul Play. Clemont continued to observe. There was no doubt in his mind that the enemy knew they were coming, yet he still wanted to surprise them in some way.

"Drop lower," he said sternly.

"Wobba?" Wobbuffet called, turning his big, blue face towards Clemont with some sweat.

"I don't get it either, but da science twoip usually knows what he's doin'," Meowth pointed out. "Jessie, James, we're lowerin' the balloon a little!"

"We're in the same balloon, numbskull, we heard you the first time!" Jessie snapped. "Gourgeist, Seed Bomb!"

"Gour…" Gourgeist began to say, rearing back slightly, "…GEIST!" Clemont had to hold on to the balloon from watching Gourgeist fire out her rapid attack that slammed into their mobbing foes over and over. At the same time, Meowth and Wobbuffet dropped the balloon steadily as they skimmed along the rocks and trees, weaving expertly. For all of Team Rocket's failures, Clemont had to admit that they were ace hot-air balloon pilots.

"So, why did we drop lower, old chum?" James asked, giving a thumbs up to Inkay, who tackled an incoming Pidgey before rolling off into a Psybeam.

"If the airship doesn't have ventral surveillance then we may be able to approach and infiltrate from the bottom," Clemont instructed them. Mairin turned her head a little.

"Chespie can help us get inside," she said, sounding more like she wanted to participate in the plan than actually saying something the others didn't know. Chespie and Chespin both nodded at once.

"I had planned on that," Clemont asserted after pushing his glasses up. Wobbuffet seemed to crank down on something and the power going to the rocket thrusters increased, pushing them even closer towards the relatively stationary airship. Clemont's eyes narrowed as he noticed the figure atop the airship stalking closer to the edge. A bad feeling settled in. "Mairin, keep up on the rear. Chespin, help Inkay and Gourgeist on the front."

"What's going on?" Jessie asked with her usual tone.

"I have a feeling we failed before we even started," he muttered in response. Chespin looked at him with a tilted head before hopping down and over to the other side of the balloon, ready for action. "Chespin, use Pin Missile."

"Pin pin!" Chespin expressed seriously, his spines glowing before shooting out the barrage of green projectiles. It was merely testing out a theory, but one that was unfortunately proven correct. No sooner was the Pin Missile fired as a multi-colored blast of Signal Beam come shooting towards the balloon.

"Intercept with Psybeam, Inkay!" James called, practically throwing himself out of the balloon to give the order. Inkay inverted himself and fired off the Psybeam where it connected alongside the Pin Missile with the Signal Beam, making the lingering air shimmer purple.

"Take us back up, Meowth. I want to get a good look at this idiot's face!" Jessie demanded. Clemont would have tried to dissuade her, but now that he knew they had been spotted, an assault from below was rendered moot. It was far better to get them on even footing with one another. Just like that, Meowth and Wobbuffet worked the lever to get them back up to the altitude they had been before, now facing directly opposite the airship.

Clemont wasn't surprised at what he found there.

"So, you're the other 'me', huh?" Clemont called out. Team Rocket seemed to scramble at the sight of 'Clemont', or Clime, as the blond inventor figured he was called. Clime, for his part, stared at Clemont appraisingly. "I'm not surprised you figured out how we'd attack."

"It  _was_  rather rudimentary" Clime said haughtily. Clemont walked forward to the edge and put a hand on Chespin's head, letting the now worried and confused Spiny Nut Pokémon know that everything was going to be okay. "Though I'm surprised to see you leading an aerial assault, other Clemont. After all, I'm up here because I'm more cut out for battling from afar than engaging any ground forces."

"Then I guess we're  _not_  the same," Clemont insisted. "But I'm only here for one reason: give me back my sister! And the president, too."

"I don't think so. I'm under orders to use our sister as a nice little barga-" Clime suddenly stopped speaking, placing a hand to the goggles on his head and nodding. Seconds later he dropped his hand and reached into a pocket on his jumpsuit to pull out a medium-sized circular device, rimmed with red and six small circles on it glowing brightly. Clemont stared at it, wondering what it was for a second until Clime pressed a blue button in the center.

"Huh? All of the Pokémon seem to have stopped attacking…" James observed. Clemont felt that was rather obvious, though he had to wonder just how Clime's invention (if that was indeed what it was) had managed to control all of the Pokémon in the vicinity. "What are they all saying, Meowth?"

"Hard to make out," Meowth admitted, folding his arms. "It almost sounds like they didn't even know dey was here. Like their minds went blank."

"That's exactly what it is," Clime said loudly.

"How did you make such a device? !" Clemont demanded. Clime refused to answer him, though Meowth did instead, with shudders passing along his body and raising his fur.

"Well, dere was dat Colress guy from Unova who controlled me and stuff. Could be dat kind of techno stuff. Though…I don't tink it's controllin' all of 'em," the feline said.

"It's true. Some wild Pokémon are still fighting on the ground," Mairin said. Clemont frowned, but turned his attention back to Clime, who appeared to not have been listening to their conversation.

"Now,  _Clemont_ ," he sneered, and Clemont was sure his attention was riveted on his other self, "I'm keeping Bonnie. Those are my orders, so if you want her, come and get her."

"I will!" Clemont said, giving a look to Team Rocket, hoping they'd be on his side.

"Oh, but we're letting the president go," he finished. Clemont blinked and heard a loud whirring noise. With an immediate dismay, Clemont realized just what "letting the president go" meant. It was the same thing they had done to let Mairin go when they had kidnapped both her and Bonnie at the Peace Tournament.

"Chespin, Vine Whip!" Clemont screamed. He reacted just a split second before it happened. The whirring stopped and Clemont saw the unconscious body of the president fall down towards the ground. Chespin's vines snaked outward, reaching as far as they could to catch hold of the president's leg. The balloon began to tip from the force now pulling down.

"Bring it up, Meowth!" Jessie demanded.

"I'm tryin', Jess! It ain't dat easy!"

"Wobba wobba!"

"Chespie, help out," Mairin shouted, shoving an indignant Jessie aside to stand next to Clemont. Chespie hopped over and shot his own vines out to join onto the other leg of President Goodshow. The descent of the balloon turning over slowed, but it was hardly stopping it from tumbling. Clemont grit his teeth and looked up to see that Clime had departed back into the interior of the airship. He wasn't sure if Bonnie was inside. His fist clenched and he punched onto the basket's side. He could either take the gamble and try to save Bonnie, or he could save the president, but he knew from the airship's movement that there was no way he could do both.

It was a split-second decision, but Clemont knew which one was right…the only one his sister would believe in him for doing.  _I'm sorry, Bonnie…_

"Pull harder, Chespin. We can do this!" Clemont groaned, grabbing ahold of Chespin's vines and helping his Grass type to pull them back, the unconscious Goodshow traveling with them. It wasn't long before Jessie and James joined in in helping both of the Chespin reel the older man in, despite the rather alarmed expressions on their faces. Clemont took a moment to wipe the sweat and water off his brow, and as he flicked the moisture away, he saw a rather unfortunate sight: a Signal Beam. Clime had left his Ampharos behind, blended in with Kecleon.

"Guys, look ou-" He wasn't able to get the words out as suddenly the Signal Beam ripped through the surface of the balloon. All their hard work in reeling the president in was wasted as the basket suddenly flipped, sending them all falling towards the surface. Clemont reached out and grabbed Mairin's hands while clutching both Chespin, who were still holding onto Goodshow. Team Rocket was falling a small distance away, though Wobbuffet was right underneath them.

"This is  _not_  fun!" Mairin squeaked out, her eyes shut tight from the fall. Clemont didn't think so either and he tried in vain to reach backwards to pull out an invention that could save them but was unable to reach it thanks to his hands being more than occupied. "Clemont, please do something!"

"If…you can reach my pack…" he tried to say, but the wind was whistling far too loudly in his ears as they fell. Until they weren't. Clemont blinked and looked up to the sight of a Mega Blaziken that landed nimbly upon the ground. Next to it was a Lucario, holding tightly to the president. Dropping down from a tree was, "Dad?"

"Sorry I'm late, Clemont," Meyer spoke, not having even bothered to wear his mask in the moment. A few feet away, Team Rocket landed one by one on Wobbuffet, groaning with annoyance.

"Don't forget about me!" came another familiar voice and Clemont turned to see Korrina sliding down a rope that was attached to a helicopter (which was pulling away). Clemont smiled as she quickly ran over and gave him a hug, filling him with a little warmth in the cold rain. "Glad I could make it in time to help you out, even if the battle seems to be wrapping up."

Meyer stepped forward, asking, "Where's your sister?"

"Bonnie's…" Clemont tried to say, but he couldn't get the words out. He felt like an utter failure, accentuated by the balloon suddenly crashing and the rockets exploding. As Clemont turned towards his father, he saw Korrina running off with a wink into the thinning horde of enemies, Lucario swinging away. Their reunion had been short, but Clemont had to clench his fist at his father's question. Meyer stepped forward looking fierce, but Clemont looked right up at him. "She's not here, dad. But I'm going to rescue her the next chance I get. Count on it."

He intended on keeping every word of that promise, looking up at the sky where Clime had disappeared and the rain clouds had moved off.  _And I'll take that imposter down to do it._

* * *

It felt wrong, Serena realized, to hear those nasty words coming out of Gary's mouth with Gary's face. She had only known Gary Oak, the real one, a few weeks, yet in the time they'd come to know each other she'd had the measure of him as a boy who cared a lot about other people and Pokémon, despite his occasional standoffish attitude. But hearing Gary pass down an ultimatum that he would either kill Reeree, or kill the rest of them, it sounded…evil.

"You're cruel," she said, throwing her arm out, as if to shield Reeree. Her counterpart looked up, blinking, but Serena trained her eyes solely on the other Gary Oak. His smirking was all but gone.

"I'm not," he said stonily. "Your world is cruel. I'm just a byproduct of that cruelty."

"Gary would  _never_  speak like you!" Dawn shouted, even as Piplup exhaustedly sent a Whirlpool crashing among the invading Pokémon.

"I'm not Gary," he reminded them harshly. "I'm not the one you know. We're different. You know Ashy-boy, and you seem to think he and I were friends, but we were far from it! He was a loser! Someone who would never amount to anything!  _I'm_  the one who would put Pallet Town on the map!"

"That's not true! Ash was…he was…" Reeree shouted, her voice fading as she tried to find the right words to say.

"If Ash is everything Gary has said he is, then he  _was_  pathetic," Paul said, walking forward with his hands in his pockets. Sawyer was cradling Sceptile's head before returning him to his pokeball.

"Shut up!" Gary snapped. "You never knew him, so you don't get to say a thing. Serena, you might think I'm cruel, but I'm not. I wouldn't have you suffer. My goal as a soldier isn't to torture; it's to kill. And for my world, I'm sorry, but monsters like you have to die."

"Fine, if you think we're monsters, then fight me like you're a man!" Serena shouted, confidence and anger welling up inside of her. "Prove to me that  _you're_  not the monster, making someone choose between two horrible choices."

"Serena, no!" Miette said. "This isn't a Showcase or a battle, it's-"

"I know what it is, Miette," Serena insisted, shaking her head so that the water flew off of her golden honey locks. "And I'm willing to stand and fight for it. I'm willing to fight for her, because she's more than a soldier. She's Serena. I'm Serena. So be a man and fight me instead of setting ultimatums!"

Gary watched her, his brown spikes drooping slightly from the water on them. Eventually he heaved in a breath. "Mimi, get out of here."

"What?" came the rather flat question.

"You're done, and if you continue on you know what can happen. We can't have that, not for this fight before The Final Day," he said. Mimi glared at him a moment but then stood, calling her Meowstic back. With a "hmph" in Reeree's direction she ran off towards the beach. Once she was gone from eyesight, Gary's gaze returned to Serena. She watched him, surreptitiously patting his pants. "Fine. We'll fight, to the death. And once you're gone, Reeree returns to us."

"Fine. But I won't lose! Pancham, Stone Edge!" Serena cried, thrusting her fist forward in command. Pancham wasted no time to spring and spin through the air until landing on the wet ground and sending the stones arching upwards powerfully.

"Metal Claw," Gary said coldly. Scizor brandished its blades, glowing steely in color as it zipped through and broke apart the stones with complete ease and amazing speed. In seconds, it was close to Pancham and slicing across it. Pancham cried out, but kept himself steady, just as Serena did the same for her mind.

"Use Arm Thrust!" Serena shouted. With the close proximity, Pancham's arms glowed white.

"Cham!" he yelled as he slammed his stubby fists against Scizor. Serena grimaced as the Pincer Pokémon made no movement at all. That was when she realized this was no normal battle; she was up against a Mega Evolution in all its glory. Scizor's elongated claw flew out and slapped Pancham aside, sending him rolling through the air.

"Catch him, Sylveon!" Serena called and Sylveon snapped her feelers out to grab hold of Pancham and bring him back over to her side.

"Flash Cannon, Aggron, let's go!" Paul suddenly yelled and Serena turned with wide eyes. She had forgotten about him, or hadn't thought that he'd actually get involved in their fight. Gary appeared to look displeased but said nothing. Clearly they were willing to work together to put an end to her…Serena wouldn't let them.

"Fire Spin, block it!" Serena said, sending her hand high to indicate that she wanted Braixen to make a column. Braixen quickly plunged her wand into the ground, and in front of the pair a large column of flame erupted, which the Flash Cannon slammed into. "You can do this Braixen! Hold on just a little longer!"

"Braaaaaaai…" Braixen said in response, clearly straining against the massive attack. Meanwhile, Gary was pushing his offensive by ordering Scizor to use Swift. The numerous stars, larger than before, soared towards them.

"Counter it with your own, Sylveon!" Serena said, clearly trying to shift the flow of battle to be adaptable. Sylveon's feelers whipped around like they were in a tornado, generating a consistent current of stars that exploded into smaller ones upon colliding with Scizor's attack. The Flash Cannon finally ended, as did Braixen's column of flame, though she was clearly exhausted from trying to counter the Mega's attack.

"Now, Double Edge!" Paul said, and his own tone was even more unfeeling than Gary's. Aggron began charging forward, but Serena knew there was no way for Pancham to stand up against such bulk, and Braixen was exhausted. Still, she opened her mouth to give a command, hoping that her faithful Pokémon would be able to react in time.

"Braixen, listen to my voice. Find everything in you and use Fire Blast."

"Br-brai…" she responded, leaning on her wand as Aggron stomped towards her, the ground shaking with every step. He was just upon her…as a white shape flitted in front and stopped Aggron cold. With the movement stopped, Serena could see that Absol had gotten in the way with a Megahorn, the nascent glow of Mega Evolution still fading away. The two Pokémon strained against each other as Braixen got her bearings back. Serena turned back to Astrid, who was wearing a scowl.

"Metal Claw." Aggron lifted one of his claws, still shining with that steely presence before sweeping across Absol and knocking it aside like it was nothing. The Disaster Pokémon slammed into the remaining stones, almost hitting Scizor on its way.

"Stop getting in the way, loser," Gary spat. "I don't want you involved. Prepare us for departure. We just got the command to pull out from Michael. He didn't specify about Serena either, but we'll be taking her with us."

"You don't get to order me around!" Paul snapped at the brunet. One of Serena's other companions quickly took advantage of that.

"Piplup, Drill Peck!" Serena turned at the last moment to see Piplup come spinning in with his elongated beak to nail Scizor in the chest. It stumbled backwards, clearly affected by the attack as Dawn stood there with a nasty glare on her own face. The enemies behind them seemed to have thinned, almost like some of them had regained their senses.

"Thanks for that, Dawn! Stone Edge, again!" Serena said. If Pancham was useless at close range, then a more distant fight would suit them better. Pancham did no acrobatics this time, instead slamming the ground once more and sending the stones racing out along the ground towards Scizor. The Pincer Pokémon turned, whipping his massive claws as he suddenly clamped down on Piplup, who had been falling away.

"Steel Wing," Gary said commandingly. Scizor's wings glowed brightly and, with Piplup still firmly in its grasp, shot forward, brushing aside the Stone Edge as though it meant nothing, straight on a collision course for Pancham. Then Sylveon acted without any command, stretching her feelers out to grab hold of Scizor and prevent it from reaching Pancham. Beyond that, more and more copies of Sylveon were appearing, each of them doing the same thing, slowing the Bug type down considerably. "Grab it and fling it around!"

"Zor!" Scizor cried, opening its pincers a little, but not enough for Piplup to escape, and grabbed Sylveon's ribbons. Sylveon's eyes widened as she cried out before Scizor began to spin, whipping Sylveon and Piplup through the air. The former slammed into Miette's Slurpuff and her own Pancham as they were carried around in a whirlwind before Scizor let them go and they tumbled across the ground.

"Now, finish it with Swift!" Pancham and Sylveon struggled to get up, exhausted from the beating. Serena knew this wasn't going to end well, not with two of her Pokémon on the brink of exhaustion. The stars surrounded the air above Scizor like a storm before Gary pointed right at her and the stars were let loose. Making a snap decision, Serena whipped her pokeballs out and called Pancham and Sylveon back just as the stars made impact on her and Braixen.

"Aaaah!" Serena called out, the barrage of stars cutting at her skin and clothes, leaving tears all over the place as she fell against the wet grass. Braixen, however, had taken the majority of the hits and she fell back, sprawled at Serena's side, unstirring.

The rain had stopped and Serena placed a hand upon the slick ground, attempting to raise herself and get to her Pokémon's side. A loud explosion sounded out in the distance, and Serena turned her head in that direction. Then there was the sound of a single command, happening from two people simultaneously.

"Metal Claw!" Serena closed her eyes for a moment, but then turned around, wanting to face the attack on her exhausted body with dignity.  _I'm so sorry…Ash…_

Scizor and Aggron both practically flew at her with their shining claws coming right for her chest, ignoring Braixen. Serena took a breath for the end, knowing it would be her last.

Then Reeree was there.

Then the Metal Claw impaled Reeree instead.

Eyes widened. Serena's heart raced with fear. Blood spurted out in an abominable scene. The Metal Claws from both of the Mega Evolved Pokémon were forced through her body, coming through the other end before they were retracted. Silent screams were heard. Then Reeree fell, her own eyes wide until she flopped on the grass and began to bleed out. Aggron and Scizor paused while Gary and Paul watched. Then Paul had the audacity to scoff.

"Guess that takes care of one of the Serenas. Now let's finish the second," he snarled out with a sadistic grin. Gary held a hand out.

"No. It's taken care of. Our goal was to prevent any more information from leaking. We have our orders; pull out. Dodrio." With the bright burst of another pokeball, a Dodrio appeared at Gary's side. Simultaneously, Paul called out a Honchkrow while both of their Pokémon reverted forms and were returned. Serena crawled onto her knees before getting up as they mounted their Pokémon.

"You…" she said, unable to get the words out. "She's your friend! Why would you…?"

"She's just a tool to Michael," Paul spat and Honchkrow took off. Gary lingered a little longer.

"She's the cost of war. One I'm willing to pay," he said. Then he was gone. The sounds of battle disappeared with the both of them and Serena put one foot in front of the other, intending to run after them until a hand weakly gripped her leg. She turned back, and her heart broke a little.

"Don't…" she wheezed weakly. Serena fell to her side, her soaked dress flopping outward as she kneeled at the girl's side. Once more she found herself shaking her head. "They're…not…worth it…"

"But you're worth it!" Serena said, gripping at Reeree's hand and clasping it. Flashes of memory, of Zinnia fading away, floated in front of her vision. Her head shaking increased. "You have a life, don't you? ! Your life is worth something so…why? ! Why did you do it? !"

"Because…you're me…" she said quietly, like she was putting all her energy into talking. Serena sucked in a shaky breath and saw the other four step closer, Miette having covered her mouth. "And…I'm…Serena…right?"

"Yes. You are Serena," she insisted, gripping Reeree's hands tighter. "But…"

"I've made…so many wrong choices…" she said, her grip weakening. Serena held on tighter, not wanting the girl to slip away at all. "I chose to fight…chose to listen to my father…chose to lose me…because I lost him…"

"But you can have a 'you' again!" Serena cried out. Tears were pricking at her eyes, though she wasn't sure from which emotion they were spilling. Reeree slowly moved her head back and forth. "You just need to live. Go back to the world and home you love!"

"But there's nothing left for me there…" she croaked out before coughing, some blood spilling across her chest. "You said…I could go home…with my head held high, but…I can't. My hands are too sullied. So, I…I wanted to make  _one_  right choice…Maybe…maybe then…my life would  _mean_  something…"

"Please, no," Serena squeaked, feeling Reeree grow ever weaker with each passing second. Reeree turned her head and smiled a little.

"I'm…sharing  _my_  smile with  _you_ …" she said. Serena could hardly see the girl's face, her own face, through the tears, some of them falling onto Reeree's head. It was only then that Serena noticed, even with Reeree smiling, their tears were mixing. "But you know…now that I'm here…I'm scared…I don't want to die."

"I don't want you to die either," Serena sobbed out, her breath hitching. "We have a connection, remember?" It seemed difficult, but Reeree managed to nod her head a little before the sobbing took control. Her hand slipped out of her grip and flopped on the ground.

"Please, help me to not be scared."

"O-okay," Serena said. Before she could stop herself, Serena reached forward and pulled Reeree up a little before giving her a hug. It was the only comfort she could think of. For a second time, the girl's tears stained her clothes.

"Do you…do you think I'll see my Ash again?" Serena gritted her teeth, trying not to cry as she gripped tighter, feeling the warm blood on her dress.

"You will. I promise."

"Thank…you…" Then her body went limp, and she exhaled her last breath into Serena's ear.

Serena didn't know how long she was there, holding onto Reeree. All she knew was that the sounds of the battle had all but faded. DARC had retreated. Her friends still stood around her in absolute shock. Enough time had even passed for Clemont, Mairin, Meyer and Team Rocket to approach, staring at the sight with horrified eyes. It didn't matter who had come to the battlefield, or when they arrived. None of that mattered anymore. Tears continued to prick at her eyes as she finally laid Reeree down and saw the smile there; the purest smile that Reeree had likely worn in years.

Her last smile.

"Serena…?" Mairin asked tentatively, but for a moment, the honey-blonde Performer couldn't look.

Then her body began to shake as she looked up at all of them, the tears flinging away. They weren't tears of sadness, though. Rather, they were tears of anger, reserved for those who had taken such a precious life…and as the battle on the shores near the Menhir Trail came to an end, she made one more promise aloud so that everyone could hear.

"I promise, Serena…" she said with conviction. "I promise to hold on to your pain, share it with them…and bring back everyone's smiles. So, please, rest in peace until I can."

And those tears she couldn't stop from crying became her promise for a better tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I always promised I would never kill off one of the main characters. And I didn't. But this way I got to. Of course, that and the homage to Fairy Tail weren't the only reasons I did it. This whole chapter was about giving our three mains a reason to fight beyond "save the world" in the final battle. That was the whole intention of it. Plus, to give Reeree's character some real meaning: making a choice that was her being her. I wanted to show that even after all the different choices she had made in her life, she was still Serena as we know her: kind, loving, and self-sacrificing. Hopefully I made you cry just a little.
> 
> Now, on the topic of the boys. Clemont's part…wasn't originally in the story. Seriously. The balloon was going to crash and he was going to show up…and then I decided on how horrible that was for both the plot and the pacing, so it was added in. Plus, I wanted Meyer and Korrina there so it wouldn't come off weird later. Ash's portion was, obviously, important to the overall plot, but I also wanted him to consciously decide to go help his father instead of helping Serena. Not only does it make the realization that Reeree dies more potent, but it also shows the effect of his choice. I'd like to think it worked out well, but maybe I just believe I'm more brilliant than I really am. Also, Jack and Michael are foils…if you haven't figured out how, don't worry. I'll tell you when the story is finished.
> 
> We're almost reaching the climax here, so stick with me, please! So, until two days from now, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	17. A Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the chapter here is taken almost, kinda, verbatim from the games. You'll know exactly which, but I didn't want to change TOO much. Hopefully you enjoy Chapter 17!

Chapter 17

A Tale

"Reeree…" Mimi slumped against a rickety old chair in the dimly lit room, obvious numbness pervading her body. "Reeree is dead?"

"You saw her die?" Michael asked, sitting back with his hands behind his head. Gone was any geniality he once expressed as the vice president of the League. Now that he was back in his own element, as leader of DARC, there was no need for any sort of façade. Not now that the Final Day was approaching. Paul didn't say anything, which was usual of his rather reticent self, but Gary at least opted for a shaking of his head. "So you can't confirm it?"

"She probably had a hole the size of a watermelon through her," Paul spat irritably. "There's no way that she's walking away from that one."

Michael sighed. It was a shame, his own daughter dying such a violent death, yet it was something he'd come to accept over the years. Too many children had died before him; children that he'd chosen and taken under his wing. It was easy to do so when one called themselves the "Father of the Dark". Disseminating information around the underworld had always been a strange task, though now he had no more use of the moniker, just as his daughter had no more use of the name "Reeree".

"Pitiable, but that's how it is," he replied. "She knew the risks."

"She was your daughter!" Mimi yelled, standing in a fit of rage and kicking her chair aside. Michael frowned at her and she seemed to curb her tongue slightly. "It was  _them_ , wasn't it? Those monsters…"

Michael tilted his head, watching as Gary's eyes narrowed and his head dropped just a little. A smirk came to Michael's face, though it was hard to tell in the darkness. "Calm down, Miette."

"Calm down? ! We just lost one of The Seven!" Mimi screeched. Paul cringed at the sound of her high voice reverberating over the walls. "The Final Day is in just two days and we…"

"We will win," Michael said confidently, but sternly. "Serena's death is…pitiable, but as I said, she expected it. Let us not mourn the loss of a comrade and instead focus on the task at hand. There's still much to be done in the next two days."

"How do we know they won't strike earlier?" Carl asked, leaning forward with his palms together and his elbows on his knees. "ARC is ever-persistent, and we can no longer count out the rest of the people. The Gym Leaders and others did join that fight."

"Yet you saw the result," Michael waved off. "They were pushed back and beaten. Tell me, if you were them, would you strike back so soon?"

"Yet you're sure they'll strike back. Maybe your time in the League caused you to overestimate them," Paul said, now folding his arms as one hand played with his zipper. Michael didn't look in his direction as he answered the question.

"Hardly. Jack knows the score, and his son is just the same. I could see it," he said, his tongue practically slithering the words. "That fire in his eyes. They'll come at us with everything they have, just as always. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh, Michael…ever the schemer, keh heh heh," Cedric cackled out. Michael slouched a little in his chair, resting his head on his fist. "You're not wrong, though. They're stubborn. I look forward to it, personally. Wonder if Mr. League Winner has learned his lesson?"

"Who cares? !" Gary snapped, rising from his chair. "Why should we care if they've 'learned a lesson'? They're just…monsters, right? Look like us, act like us, but they're vain and selfish underneath. Feeling anything for them in any capacity is pointless!"

With his angry words, Gary exited the room angrily. Paul just watched him go and scoffed before standing. "I swear, you two are the same. Crying over the death of a traitor. Pathetic."

Mimi glared at him but ultimately said nothing as the purple-haired boy put his hands in his pockets and left the room after Gary. She quickly followed suit. Michael watched them go and chuckled.

"Teenage angst, I swear…what about you, Clemont? You've been oddly silent. Something on your mind?" Michael asked in concern. Not that he cared all that much, but with only six subordinates remaining he wanted them in top condition for the fight ahead.

"His eyes…" the blond inventor said. Michael frowned a little, but chose not to address it. Whatever was on Clime's mind was something he couldn't understand, and was likely something that would be worked out in the next few days.

"In any case, Carl, I wanted to thank you for carrying out your missions as the face of DARC. It couldn't have been easy to remain devoted to our cause, but I admire it. The cleansing you asked for upon joining will be quite soon. In any case, can you…?"

"Of course. I'll make preparations to transport the cocoon to the power base. Cedric's surveillance has found us a way in already and I'm certain Clime's figured out a way to restore the controls," Carl said calmly as he, too, stood. "Just one question: why can't we fire the Weapon before The Final Day?"

"Efficiency, something I learned during my time with the League. Better to have every target in one place, right? That and we still need the keys, but I'm not too worried about that," Michael informed him with a little wink. Carl didn't look particularly satisfied by the information, but he left nonetheless. "So, Cedric, Clemont, I've been away. How are we with the cocoon? Yveltal's power level? Containment?"

"Clime's invented quite the brilliant system, really," Cedric said. Michael looked at the bespectacled boy with a small sense of impression. "He's effectively synched up all six of our control devices with the containment field. As long as they remain intact, both our army and Yveltal remain ours. Shouldn't be too much of a challenge."

"Even if they should fall, I've left enough reserve to keep the army active for a moment or two longer," Clime said, still wearing his ever-thoughtful expression. "Can't say the same for Yveltal, but its power should absorb enough to cause whatever damage is needed."

"Sounds excellent!" Michael said, clapping his hands together in glee. It felt good for everything to come together; no small wonder why he enjoyed planning the Leagues so much. The last one had been particularly fun to plan. "I'll leave the Master Control with you, then. Best you take Bonnie as a hostage with you on the battlefield, too. They'll be less willing to take you out that way. Hostages are always useful…which, speaking of Bonnie, I think I'll go see that spitfire of a girl. Cedric, if you'll finish preparations."

"Keh heh heh…" Michael wanted to laugh. He'd known Cedric, that man he'd met before his days with his wife and daughter, for far too long. Had he known then that he would become the staunchest of allies, he would have spent more time with him sooner. Nevertheless, he took his laughter as assent and finally stood to leave the room, proceeding downstairs. As always, the corridors were brighter than the meeting room and Michael let a smile on his face as he walked to the brig, which was brighter than everything else. The first thing he spotted was the little girl sitting in the center of her electrified cell. She turned upon hearing him and her eyes widened.

"Feeling at home?" he asked with all the sincerity he could muster.

"If I said no, would you let me go?" Bonnie said, glaring at him. On her shoulder was her Dedenne, contained by one of Clime's devices.

"Not a chance. You're the glue I need…or a tractor beam, whichever," Michael told her.

"Great for you, liar," the little girl humphed.

"You really are a Gym Leader's sister, huh?" he chuckled out. "All full of moxie! Guess you'll be relieved to hear I'm placing you under the care of your brother, then."

"He's  _not_  my brother!" Bonnie protested vehemently. Michael scoffed a little, quite amused by how defiant Bonnie was. He should have known it from her involvement in the Kalos Crisis. "My brother isn't as mean and he would never work with you…you…meanies!"

"Ne ne!"

"All right, then," Michael stated with a shrug as he turned around to leave. Seeing her had confirmed everything for him; they would most definitely be coming to battle him, bringing everything they had. "Do try to enjoy your surroundings, though. When the Final Day comes, you'll be wishing you had."

"Yeah! Well, whatever your 'Final Day' is, you're gonna be the ones to regret it! It'll be  _your_  final day."

Michael answered the little girl's defiance with a chuckle and a slam of the door, and then he was gone.

* * *

Ash's head was pounding, a constant beating of a drum in his head that just wouldn't quit. Sometimes it would quiet down, and then sometimes it would beat all the faster. Eventually, he just couldn't take it, and he opened his eyes. The pounding finally ceased, replaced with a myriad of other noises. The first thing he saw was what looked like a metal surface above his head. Then his hand moved and he felt soft sheets underneath him, with a thin mattress. Moving further along, his hand enclosed upon another hand and he looked over.

Serena was sleeping next to him on a chair, her hands draped over the obvious bed he was on. She looked upset at first glance. He reached over to her when something landed on his chest.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out, quickly nuzzling up against his face happily. Ash smiled and sat up. For a brief moment, the blood rushed to his head and the headache returned. Just as soon, thankfully, it was gone.

"Pikachu, you're all right!" Ash exclaimed happily. Taking his best partner in his arms, Ash hugged Pikachu, snuggling up against his soft fur.

"He's in tip-top shape, despite whatever beating he took," someone replied. Serena was still sleeping so Ash looked until he saw Brock leaning casually against the metal bunk bedpost. Ash would have smiled at one of his oldest friend's reappearance, but hearing his words reminded him of everything; the beach, the key, the rain…Michael. "You, on the other hand…"

"Sorry, just got a lot on my mind," Ash told the doctor. Brock took that as an invitation to sit down, since that was exactly what he did.

"So I've heard," he sighed out. "May came with me, and I think I've seen some other familiar faces. Serena looks well, though…er, as well as she can be. She's been sitting here since last night."

"Where are we, anyway?" Ash asked, absentmindedly scratching Pikachu's head. He appeared to enjoy it a little.

"Kalos Power Plant," came the answer. "After whatever battle you guys were involved in, the League helicopters showed up with reinforcements but…well…"

"We lost," Ash said miserably. He felt horrible inside, and a little useless. Losing this battle was so much worse than losing any League. It stung deep inside him and made his gut churn. Ash looked over to Brock, who was busy watching the masses of people moving around where they were. Frowning a little, Ash decided to tell him what was on his mind. "I almost won the League."

"So I saw. Congrats on making it that far. I told Misty…she was surprised," he chuckled out. Ash laughed a little himself and shook his head. Of course, Misty wouldn't believe he could make it that far. He had to wonder whether she was here, but as Brock gave no comment on it, he quickly thought she wasn't.

"And I met my dad."

"So I heard from Clemont and Gary," Brock remarked. Ash turned, slightly surprised that he'd heard it from Gary but then nodded his head; Gary  _had_  been at the site of the battle after all, and their fathers had apparently known each other, once upon a time. "Must have been an experience."

"It was," Ash noted, clasping his hands together. "I just wish he didn't hold so much back. If he had told me about Michael…"

"Fathers tend to hold things back to protect their sons…not that I'm one to talk…" Brock said with a light chuckle. Ash joined in, looking over to the older boy before putting an arm around him and bringing him into a comfortable hug. "It's great to see you again, Ash, and you know I'm sticking around until the end of this thing."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Patting each other on the back, both of them separated and Brock stood once more. Ash decided to stand with him, stretching his body after being inert for so long.

"Well, I should go make the rounds for injured people and Pokémon. Talk again soon," he said, grabbing a medical case that Ash hadn't realized was there. Before he vanished from sight, Brock briefly turned around and said, "Make sure you say hi to May, too. I'm sure she'd love to congratulate you!"

"Will do!" Ash shouted over the hubbub of the area. Some people turned their heads, but the most important was that of Serena, who appeared to have woken up from his volume. Ash looked at her and she stared at him, those azure pools that were her eyes making him frown a little. They really did look the same. The frown didn't last because all Serena took was a moment to reach forward, grab his face and kiss him fiercely.

Ash could admit to being surprised by the very bold action from his girlfriend, but the surprise didn't last long, fading into genuine relief. Before he knew it, he'd grabbed her and was kissing her back, only stopping when he felt the tears on his nose. That's when he pulled back to see that Serena looked be holding in tears. It was a sight he didn't want, so all he could ask was, "What happened?"

What she told him would have defied reason, if the whole entire situation didn't defy reason to begin with. She told him of the final days of the Peace Tournament. Of the alternate Serena, their connection, and her pain. Then she told him of what had happened on that rain-drenched battlefield, and the girl's death in her arms. It was no wonder that Serena had been crying. They had lost that battle so thoroughly that all that was left was licking their wounds. Yet behind the veil of tears, Ash could see something else in Serena's eyes: a fire that wasn't going out. Whatever grief she was feeling, it had been replaced with purpose.

"I'm glad you're okay, though," she said, dropping her hands to grab his. Pikachu settled himself between them. "When your dad brought you back unconscious, for a moment…"

"Pika…"

"Sorry to worry you, but I had a pretty rough time out there, too," Ash laughed off, though he knew it was a situation that didn't call for laughing.

"Yeah, Diantha met with your father…there was a lot of yelling."

"Really? What exactly happened? Fill me in," Ash said. Serena opened her mouth to answer, but stopped in order to wave at someone. Ash turned his head to see Clemont approaching with a big pot of soup. He grinned at the inventor and joined his girlfriend in waving. Soon enough, Clemont had reached the bunk bed Ash was on and placed the pot down.

"Good to see you're up, Ash. Everyone was quite worried," he said, taking a seat where Brock had been just moments before.

"Yeah, sorry. So, really, what happened?"

"Well…" Serena started off, stroking Pikachu's fur as she thought. "DARC pulled out but, obviously, we lost. After that, some more people arrived, but with the battle obviously over there was no point to it. So, we chose to come back here to the Power Plant where the IRCS is to sort of recuperate. Your dad had you at the time and Gary and Seamus had collected Alain. He's fine, by the way…though he's snapping at everyone not named 'Mairin'."

"I think he's taking his loss to that Cedric guy really hard. Losing twice to the same guy in two days has got to be a blow to the morale," Clemont admitted. As he did so, he poured a bowl of soup and handed it over to Ash. The raven-haired trainer realized how famished he was, thanked Clemont, and dug right in.

"I think your dad was kind of against it, but he did so anyway and moved ARC here. That's when the shouting matches started," Serena said, also taking a bowl from Clemont.

"I could imagine…" Ash said, blowing on his spoon before shoving it in his mouth. It felt nice to eat something. "He probably told her about the vice president, right?"

"Pretty much. It's true he's a traitor, then?" Clemont asked. His mouth full of soup, Ash opted for nodding. "Can't believe everyone was so duped for years…no one even guessed…"

"Don't feel bad, Clemont," Serena reassured him. "I mean, the man was supposedly the alternate me's father, and even I didn't recognize him. Not that I could have, but still…"

Ash's fist tightened around his spoon angrily. Michael was the other Serena's father, yet it seemed like he couldn't even care less about her, even letting her die because it was "a soldier's duty". He felt sickened by the very notion of a father throwing away a child so easily, especially when it was Serena. Serena appeared to notice his trepidation, because she reached over and placed a hand over his, calming him down. "What else happened?"

"It took some very loud negotiations," Serena continued on, "but Diantha and your father agreed to join forces officially for this 'Final Day' nonsense. He wouldn't tell her what that meant, though. He wanted you to be awake for it, so he could tell all of us 'the real enemy we're up against'."

"To conclude, and to put a long story short," Clemont said, settling back on the bed a little, "Diantha made another broadcast and some more people started showing up. Most of them were from Kalos, but obviously Brock and May are here. We have no idea in what way DARC plans to use the Weapon, so Diantha put the other Champions, Elite Four members and Gym Leaders on standby in their own regions. In the meantime, I think Diantha, your father, my father, and Professor Sycamore are planning some sort of strategy for this 'Final Day'. The rest of us are just doing what we can, whether it's making food, training up, or just going around and raising morale."

"Hmm…" Ash mused briefly before taking the whole bowl of soup and tipping it back down his throat. It burned a little, but tasted just as good as always. "Thanks for the soup, Clemont. I think it's time to go see my dad and everyone else, myself."

"I'll go with you," Serena said positively, putting a smile on her face. She may have still felt some grief from her counterpart's death, but Ash could tell that she was moving forward in the best way that she could. Clemont stood, too, quickly grabbing his giant pot.

"Don't leave me behind," he whined a little and quickly stood with them. It felt nice, all three of them side by side again. Pikachu hopped back up to his usual place on Ash's shoulder and the three of them set off. To Ash's surprise, the place was extraordinarily busy, filled with plenty of people and trainers from around the Kalos region. A lot of them, he didn't recognize, but here and there he'd notice some trainers that he had met on his journey, even if only once. He even thought he spied Bruce and Trent, two trainers from the KTT sitting around and playing cards while the girl Portia watched them with slight disdain.

"Oh, hey, you're awake! 'Bout time, Ash!" Ash turned with a grin to see Tierno and Trevor sitting around and eating. Clemont quickly made to refill their bowls.

"We were getting worried," Trevor said, taking a quick snapshot of Pikachu resting comfortably. Ash just pumped his fist a little.

"Well, I'm just fine! Where's Shauna?"

"Out performing for everyone," Tierno answered. Ash turned to Serena, almost wondering why she wasn't involved with all of the performance aspect. She pursed her lips a little.

"Despite what Brock said, I did perform with them yesterday evening when everyone needed a little pick-me-up," she told him. "But I was a little worried about you and I was still pretty tired from…Anyway, Aria led the other Performers along with May and Dawn in some performances. I'm pretty sure those two treated some of the people to a Contest Battle. We can go see them if you'd like."

"I'd go along with you, but movin' things around can get pretty exhausting," Tierno said. "We're gonna rest up here."

"All right, see you later!" Ash said, and the trio continued walking along. Some people greeted Serena while members of ARC said hello to Ash. It was completely odd to see so many trainers gathered in one place outside of an event. He wasn't sure if that was encouraging or scary. More familiar faces showed themselves as they walked along including Viola and Grant, who were chatting over some kind of coffee; Korrina, who skated right into Clemont and held them up for a good few minutes as the couple talked; Gary, who made up for Korrina's time with a small nod and returning to a computer on his lap, and even Alpha Squad (which caused a brief double take) as they silently seemed to watch everyone from a darkened corner. The most interesting sight, however, was a huffing Mairin, her hands on her hips and her cheeks puffed in front of Alain.

"You haven't eaten anything for almost twenty-four hours, Alain. It's unhealthy," she said to him angrily. Now Ash could understand why Serena said there was so much yelling; clearly everyone was on edge.

"I'm not hungry," Alain replied sullenly. He looked to be playing with the bracelet on his wrist. Next to Ash, Serena shook her head.

Quickly, she leaned in to whisper, "He's been staring at that thing since before the battle."

"I don't care if you're hungry or not, Alain! You need to eat to keep your strength up," his companion snapped at him. Neither acknowledged the trio as they were passing by, but Ash noticed Mairin get down on her knees and hug Alain. "Come on…I care about you, Alain. Brooding like that has never done you any good! Now pull it together or I'll…or I'll…Well, I won't love you anymore."

Serena stared at the scene with wide eyes as all three of them stopped, besides the others all going on their way. It wasn't quite a declaration, but somehow Alain got the meaning, uttering a quick apology and hugging her back. Ash watched a moment longer, and though he'd heard Alain's words, the boy's eyes hadn't changed from before Mairin's outburst. Rubbing the back of his head, Ash led the group on, finally coming out of the room with all the beds and to a far more open space of the Power Plant. A large crowd was gathered and Ash figured that it was where the performance was taking place. So, he approached it, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Aegislash, use Sacred Sword!" Finishing his way pushing through the crowd, Ash could see Sawyer and Astrid in the middle, their Aegislash and Pyroar facing off against one another for the crowd's seeming entertainment, though no one was really cheering loudly. It was clear from the first strike, however, that it was no mere battle as Aegislash's flurry of Sacred Sword attacks was quite clearly over the top. It was a Contest Battle.

"Thought we'd let others give it a try," called Dawn. Turning, Ash realized that he had come to the front of the crowd right next to May and Dawn. May waved her hand a little before shoving a small sandwich in her mouth. "After the performances, some people wanted to use battles to…you know, get ready. But I don't think there's any need to worry."

"Of course not," Ash said, raising his hand and giving the girl a high five. May waved her hand dismissively, indicating that she'd have done the same but was occupied.

"She feels the same, I'm sure," Dawn said with a small wink. Ash nodded and looked across the crowd to where the Performers were watching, Aria sending him a light smile across the way. She looked just as queenly as ever, only dressed for war instead of a ball. Next to her were Shauna and Nini, who appeared to be chatting, and Miette, who was watching Sawyer with a small frown. The last of those quickly caught sight of Ash and folded her arms, trying to bring an obvious smirk to her face, but failing.

"No, Astrid! The Pokémon are the stars!" Dawn yelled. Ash took that as his cue to leave, backing out of the crowd to see that Serena and Clemont were still on the exterior of it, serving soup to those along the rim. Once they saw that he had returned, they rejoined him and continued on towards what Clemont indicated was the hub of the IRCS. As they left the open area to another corridor, Ash heard some brief murmurs of voices, barely able to make out any details, though he was certain he heard the words "boss", "operatives", and an entire sentence that said, "Good; you were quite capable before, and it's always best to remove rival organizations. Stay there."

Ash was unclear what any of it meant, but he moved them onward into the hallway. They were met by an all-too standoffish sight near the double doors to the area.

"Traitor."

"Loser."

"Idiots," coughed the voice of Bethany, leaning against the wall. Ash blinked, ripping his gaze away from the opposing pair of Seamus and Travis to look at the turquoise-haired girl. He couldn't deny his own anger at the sight of Travis, but pushed it down to greet Bethany and Christopher. Rocky seemed to be missing.

"Seamus' dad was here," Christopher informed them (or reminded Ash). "They had it out. He's in a bad mood."

"That much is obvious," Bethany said with a sigh. "Wouldn't be so bad if the two hadn't shouted…well, Seamus is the one who shouted while his dad just kinda stood there. I don't think they're on any better terms, considering his dad took an assignment from the guy that's probably your dad this morning and left. Why can't they be like me and Theta; we got along fine when we saw each other…even though I didn't expect her to be out of prison."

She had said all of that in seemingly one breath, causing Ash to force his brain to work faster to understand it all. "Good to see you guys too."

"Likewise," Christopher said, nodding before looking at the silently quarreling pair that was Seamus and Travis. "Obviously, they met."

"And I'm not happy about it!" Seamus snapped. "Back me up here, guys."

"I don't think anyone's happy about Travis being here," Serena commented, folding her arms. "But he's here because Diantha's letting him be here."

"Because of my bastard dad. I'm not happy about seeing you pathetic lot, either," Travis snarled out, his scars stretching even more. "Hell, if my dad hadn't decided to gut me, we'd meet under very different circumstances."

"You're an idiot," Seamus responded to him. "Your dad was kicking  _us_  around. What chance do you think you stand?"

"I'm stronger than y-" Seamus answered Travis' foolish claim with a punch to the face that sent the redhead staggering to the floor. "What the hell, Seamus?"

"That was for betraying us," Seamus said, rubbing his knuckles a little. "I could give you another one for being a complete idiot. I get being mad at your dad, but he'll slam you if you go up against him. Think any different and he's gonna hit you harder than I did."

"Like you would care," Travis spat at him, now sitting cross-legged on the floor and looking away.

"I don't. Seeing you and my dad both here makes me mad as hell," Seamus told him. "But I'd be just as much of an idiot if I let you face your father alone. You don't deserve a third or fourth or…whatever chance this is."

"Tenth?" Christopher answered with uncertainty.

"Millionth," Bethany corrected. Seamus frowned at them but turned back to his old friend.

"But I'm not letting you die. I want you to answer for what you've done. I want you to live with it for the rest of your life," he said sharply. "If I can't teach you that kind of lesson, I'll have failed as a teacher. So, I'm going to make sure you don't die and ship your traitorous self back to prison after I beat your father."

Travis didn't say anything, glaring at a spot on the wall. Ash flicked his eyes around, feeling rather awkward, and quickly decided to take his leave by walking past the arguing group. As he did, he heard Travis utter a single word: "Idiot."

Finally past the rather tense situation, Ash continued on with Serena and Clemont (who seemed to have left his soup behind in the hall) to the pair of double doors. Derek was standing outside of it, but the second he saw them approaching, he pressed a button and the doors slid open to the inner sanctum of the Power Plant with the tall tower that was evidently the IRCS. Ash nodded at him, noticing the looped necklace with the key fragment on it, but pushed it away from his mind to enter. The second they had walked through and those doors slammed closed, the four adults in the room looked up.

"Ash…" was the first word spoken by his father, who was looking at him in relief. Ash frowned, still miffed at not being told about Michael. Diantha was the first to move however, a gentle smile on her face.

"I'm glad you're all right, Ash," the Kalos Champion said. "I think quite a few people were worried about you."

"Well, I'm better now!" Ash said. Diantha nodded in acceptance of his claim and she walked back to the table. Ash, Serena and Clemont went and joined them. Professor Sycamore was there, nodding to the three of them as Meyer yawned loudly.

"We were just discussing a battle plan," Diantha informed them. "It's a rather simple one, really. President Goodshow has informed us of the Weapon's location, and we've taken him to a secure place. Meyer then scouted the location out for us, along with some ARC agents. There's a hill that leads up to where the Weapon is located most likely, guarded by a ring of Pokemon and bordered by the sea. Our plan is to take out the remaining DARC agents and then destroy the Weapon. Given Clemont's information, I feel that taking the agents out will remove the hassle of dealing with an army. Should make everything else a little easier."

"But Michael  _will_  stand in our way," Jack said. "That's why it's best to take a small group of us to deal with him right off the bat. The others will carve us a path. I also have a contingency plan set in motion, but I can't be assured of its success, so let's not count on that plan. Then there's my tertiary plan of regaining control of the key with the fragments that will gather there to shut it down for good, but I wouldn't bank on that, either."

"Well, if we have to fight Michael, then I want a chance to take him down," Ash said seriously, putting all eyes back on him again. "He's…I don't know how to explain it, honestly, but I can't let him get away with this. He was willing to get rid of his own daughter for whatever insanity he's planning and…"

"Yes, I do believe we understand, Ash," Diantha said kindly, allowing Ash to stop talking. Her kindness quickly faded and transformed into cold steel. "Speaking of, Mr. Ketchum, I do believe it's time you told us what needs to be said. No more secrets kept."

"Ah…right," Jack replied, rubbing the back of his head in a way similar to Ash. "Where should I start…? Hmm…I guess I'll go back to before I left home. Now, keep in mind, everything I tell you is only what  _I_  know about Michael. There could be a great deal we don't know. That's part of the reason I didn't say anything. Besides, the vendetta was a rather…personal one that I didn't want to have interfere in things."

"We understand, but please. Time is of the essence," Diantha urged him. Jack nodded and took a small breath.

"As I've told Ash, I was always looking for ancient artifacts and things of that nature; bit of a hobby for me, really," he began. "Even with my family, sometimes I'd leave for days at a time to investigate some new artifact. Lionel was my information guy…well, more like he would just inform me when it was time to go discovering. That way I could stay at home. On one of these trips, shortly after Ash was born, I met a man at a set of ruins."

"Michael," Serena uttered softly. Jack tipped his head in her direction to indicate that she was right.

"We had similar interests in terms of exploration and in terms of our reasoning, it seemed. After doing a little bit of spelunking together, we came across an old mural depicting ancient times and the creation of the world. I should have suspected then, but honestly, I was blinded by the thrill of such a discovery: the discovery of other worlds beyond our own."

"What a marvelous discovery that must have been," Sycamore commented, stroking his chin expressively. "I'm obviously familiar with the concept, having been there when Zinnia attacked Ancien City, but when you say 'worlds' I take it to mean that you discovered more than just one."

"That's exactly what we discovered in those ruins," Jack confirmed. "Now, of course, we didn't know there was a way to get to these worlds, or so I believed, but myself and Michael wanted to dig more into the concept of how it was possible. The further we dug, the more the truth came out to us: that each of the worlds were, in some way, linked. One event that transpired here would also transpire over there. It would take an immense shock to the world, a 'tipping point' if you would, to force the worlds to deviate from their similar paths. Even slight changes would ultimately be course corrected. I'm sure you've seen it with Gary and Paul, and the others."

"They all have the same Pokémon," Clemont acknowledged. "Despite their pasts being different, Reeree and Clime have some of the same Pokémon that we do, more or less."

"Yeah, little changes like that are practically immutable without a massive shock to the system," Jack said, acting as though he wanted move on with his explanation. "However, should a large shock come, things would be different. Lionel and I had the idea at that point in time that we should research if that was even possible and what would happen. We met with an expert on those sorts of things, Aidan, who was studying the war three millennia past. That's when the sobering truth hit us.

"The worlds were already connected by more than tenuous, invisible ties. That the Weapon that fired three thousand years ago didn't sever them, but created a stronger tie. Maybe it was the meteorites with special properties, or maybe it was our own world, created by Arceus to be the binding world. Regardless, when that Weapon fired, it knotted up the worlds and their fate together. I was never able to learn much beyond that point."

"That was how many years ago, though? Surely you must have learned something!" Sycamore exclaimed, looking more disappointed than perturbed.

"Well, that's where Michael and his…ambitions, come into play. He became increasingly obsessed with this Weapon and other dangerous artifacts like the Red Chain, the Light Stone, the Reveal Glass and others. Of course, those weren't all that easy to find, but he was like a man possessed. At first, I thought he wanted to secure them, perhaps out of fear of use from people on this side, or even those other worlds. It was only when Aidan discovered papers of his that the truth came to light." Here, Jack took a breath before giving a very stern look to each one of them in turn.

"Michael wanted the Weapon to cause destruction on a global scale, tearing the world asunder. It was the only reason he had to be looking for a power source. All those other artifacts had notes on them too. We confronted him about it, but he…well, he was beyond words. When we refused to help him find such terrible artifacts, I think he snapped. Maybe it was desperation, or maybe it was the realization that most sane people in this world wouldn't dare seek such destruction. We fought, but he escaped, leaving us almost broken.

"That was the moment we formed ARC," Jack concluded. "We knew Michael wouldn't stop. He was so obsessed with it, believing we were monsters or traitors for not helping him in his insane choices despite being 'friends'. I left home for that reason: to put a stop to all this. Not a day goes by I don't think of it, but…"

"But if you hadn't, our world would be destroyed, right?" Ash asked. His father looked up at him curiously, and Ash smiled. He still didn't like his father not telling him things, but hearing the story, it made sense. "I get it. You were trying to prevent him from getting his hands on the Weapon. It's the same reason you didn't tell me about him; to protect me from dealing with it."

"Not that I succeeded, but yes," Jack concurred. "In any case, over the course of ARC's investigations we came into conflict with DARC, who worked behind the scenes and seemed to spring up around the time we were formed. We battled with them, stopped them as best we could, not wanting the world to break from Michael's machinations. We weren't always successful, but we did a decent job. In any case, it became pretty apparent that Michael was the leader of DARC, at least to us. Other organizations began to see Carl as the leader, though our dealings with Cedric, one of the first members of DARC we fought, proved otherwise.

"All too soon it became clear that they were from another world, especially given our prior research. I figured that out upon seeing your counterpart, Serena. Until that point, we'd faced people we'd never seen, but I remembered you from summer camp, and…well…In any case, she had joined in the war still wearing those straw hats of hers about six years ago…The resemblance was uncanny. Michael had to have found a stable portal, but for all our searching we could never find one that was stable enough for him to move his recruits through. Until DARC started making their move, we weren't even sure how many subordinates he had left, or who all of them were. Only that ARC's counterparts had either not joined the war, or had died in its midst. Michael then disappeared at some point, though at the time I thought it was simply to avoid engaging me.

"Now I see what his long game was and I feel foolish for not seeing it. I hardly paid attention to the events of the League, but I should have realized sooner that Vice President Michael and DARC's leader were one and the same."

"We were all deceived," Diantha said. She heaved a brief sigh and nodded a little. Jack's story having finished, all attention now turned back to her (even Meyer's, as Clemont nudged him to wake up). "So…now we know the face of the enemy. I'm sure there's still some gaps to fill, but that's hardly an issue. I can ask him those myself when I join Ash on the battlefield against him. The salient point is that he wants to destroy our world, and all by this 'Final Day'. I don't suppose you know what that is."

"Beyond Michael's insane mutterings, no. Though I'd have a guess it has something to do with a period of time in which he can act. Beyond that, though…"

"It doesn't matter. We know what we must do," Diantha stated, placing a finger at a particular spot on the map splayed out on the table. "Destroy the Weapon and take down DARC. That's it. Nothing else."

"But how do we destroy the Weapon?" Clemont asked thoughtfully. "I may be good with inventions, but technology of the past age…"

"Yes, AZ, how  _do_  we destroy the Weapon?" Jack asked, turning behind him.

"While you're at it, perhaps you'd like to elucidate us as to why you built it in the first place," Diantha concurred stonily. Now that his father had moved aside a little, Ash could see the hulking form of AZ slumped against the wall, surveying them all silently. He didn't answer either of those questions.

Ash highly doubted it was because he couldn't comprehend the story; after all, he'd been around for three millennia, meaning that he'd  _lived_  the story. No, Ash figured that was a problem that only he was suffering from. Connected worlds, immutable history, people who shared their faces, and a traitor from one of those other worlds wanting to destroy it to purportedly "save his own". Ash was sure it would keep his head spinning for a while, but he also knew how vital it was to know about the very weapon that could destroy them all. So, he walked around the table and stood before AZ. Even sitting down, the man was taller than him.

"Please, tell us," Ash asked. On his shoulder, Pikachu nodded and AZ watched the electric mouse for a moment. Slowly, very slowly, his gaze shifted over to Ash's determined face, and the yearning in it. He shut his eyes, and for a second, Ash thought that he could see tears. Then he opened them and Ash felt he could see everything from that simple glance; a glance that conveyed such sadness and grief. It was of a lifetime of wandering. When AZ next opened his mouth, his voice warbled in all of its deep growling, and every single eye and ear in the room was riveted.

"Long ago…so long that I don't remember…there was a man and a Pokémon, all too like you and your Pikachu," he spoke, his words echoing around the room. Ash watched him, knowing that even without saying it directly, the man was clearly referring to himself. "He loved that Pokémon very much…but the world…it was not as it is now. Full of war and strife…even he could not escape its cruel grasp."

"Pika?" Pikachu asked. AZ looked away.

"The man's Pokémon, ever brave, noble and pure of heart…she took part in that war," he continued on. "And the man waited…and waited…until years later, he finally got news. He received little more than a tiny box."

"No…" Serena suddenly gasped. Ash realized that she was closer than he had thought, but he didn't dare to look away from AZ.

"There was pain in the man's heart that day. Pain and despair…and in the depths of that ugliness, the man sought power: the power to bring his beloved Pokémon back to life. Using the Life Pokémon, and a machine he had built, he did so…though in doing so he took the lives of other Pokémon…a practice soon replicated…

"Yet his rage had not subsided…and taking all of that pain and despair, he sought another creature: the Wings of Death. With its grave power, he turned the machine into a deadly weapon; the most ultimate of weapons. With it, he razed the world indiscriminately. Peace or war, love or hatred…all had death in common. Thus…the long war ended. Yet in doing so, the man's beloved Pokémon left him, well aware of the horror and the carnage he had thus inflicted."

Ash swallowed, almost horrified by the story himself. That anyone would seek to harm another being…it was unthinkable. He had known of all the wars that besieged the world before the existence of the League, had seen them in the past…never could he have imagined this one bloody conflict that would give rise to all the problems of the present. AZ gripped at his chest, as though telling the story was so painful that it ripped at his very soul. Clenching his fist a moment, Ash bent down and took the man's giant hands in his own, though his fingers were the size of his palm. Pikachu joined him, and it was, for that moment, a gesture of peace.

"The man…" he continued, his voice breaking, "…so broken was he by this devastating departure, that he sealed away the Weapon, breaking the key that kept it from targeting the world at will. He then set the Wings of Death free, uncontained. After doing so, that man excused himself from any and all eras. He wanted no part in the affairs of a world that had grown cold and barren. Slowly, due to the Serpent of Order, he saw the world restored, the flow of life and death corrected…

"Then he met a girl…a girl who had lost someone. A girl whose life he had inevitably ruined. Sympathizing with her, he…I sent her to the town of Ancien. If the Serpent that chose you was correct, you know what happened next…"

"Zinnia…" Ash whispered. Taking a breath, he looked over to Pikachu, who nodded sadly. Then, he squeezed his hands on AZ's fingers. "Thank you for telling us. I know it probably wasn't easy."

"It was a very different time…" Diantha spoke. "Before the League, there was nothing but war in the world at large. Until the first conference was held…"

"Yes…our world was divided…" AZ said. "Father against son…husband against wife…brother against brother. It was a world devoted solely to death. How that little flower existed in such a cruel world to begin with…seeing her petals torn broke my heart…I know what I did was horrible…but please, don't judge me in my despair. I just wanted to…I just want to see her again...

"Floette…" His voice appeared to have died on the final words, and he spoke no more, staring wistfully off into space.

Ash now stood, letting go of the man's hands as he began to think. Turning around to stare at those gathered in the room, he focused on Serena and Clemont. They had been apart for so long, and that separation in a time where they should have held together had caused them all strife. War had caused AZ and numerous members of ARC pain. Instead of working together towards a brighter future for their world, they had fought and bloodied their hands. Michael was no different, whatever his reasons were. Like Dalton before him, Ash knew the man would not be dissuaded.

Either way, he knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"Dad, do you know exactly when the Final Day comes to an end?" Ash asked seriously. Serena tilted her head, as if questioning just what he was thinking. He just grinned at her.

"Judging from everything Michael hinted at, tomorrow night at midnight. That seems to be the end of it."

"Great…then that means he'll fire the Weapon then, right?" Ash asked. Jack raised an eyebrow in contemplation, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay, Clemont, can you make it that the system thing can be heard in the Power Plant, too?"

"Please, Ash," Clemont responded, pushing his glasses up by their bridge, "it's me you're talking to." He quickly walked off to the control panel and began messing around with things. Serena stepped closer.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked him. Ash turned to her with a grin once more.

"I'm sending a message for everyone to hear. I know I might not be the most qualified…but…after hearing his story, I think it's something that everyone needs to hear," he told his girlfriend. She smiled back at him before leaning forward to peck him on the cheek and withdrawing. Ash stepped forward as Clemont put his hand on the system button.

"Ready, Ash?" he asked. Ash nodded. In the brief second before Clemont made the system go live once more, Ash noticed everyone in the room staring at him, and Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pikapi, Pikachu chu pika," he said comfortingly. Ash smiled, and the system went live. For a moment, his mind went blank, so he went with a universal introduction.

"Uh…hi, I'm…er…Ash Ketchum," he said before rubbing the back of his head in nervousness. "Sorry, I'm bad at all this, but um…you might know me from the Kalos League. I came in as runner-up, but I'm not here to talk about that."

"Pi!" Pikachu said, clenching his fist next to him. Ash smiled, drawing encouragement from his best friend as he took him off his shoulder.

"This is my best buddy in the whole world, Pikachu," he said, grinning at the camera that was displaying his face. Other monitors showed various familiar Gym Leaders and Elite Four members, but Ash chose to ignore them. "Together, we've been through a lot of stuff. We've been through every up and down. Winning, losing, living, heck even dying. The important point, though, is that we always did it together.

"No matter what the odds we faced were. No matter whether we came out on top, Pikachu and I worked together to achieve the best result we could. Only now…now we're heading into a battle that can decide the fate of our world and everyone we love. It's going to be the hardest battle we've ever fought, because it's about more than a trophy, or a badge, or a ribbon, or a key. It's about more than all of that combined. It's about you…and it's about me. It's about the very people who make up this world together.

"I know…I know I'm not the most eloquent speaker, but what I'm trying to say is that with the world teetering on the edge, we've all gotta stand together. These last few days, I was apart from my friends, and I made choices that weren't really thinking about anybody but myself. We can't do that anymore! Our whole world needs us to come and stand together. Because we're not a trainer, or a Performer, or an inventor or a Gym Leader or a Champion. We're just people! People who love Pokémon and this world!

"What I'm saying is: fight with me! Fight with all of us! Tomorrow is the Final Day! Tomorrow is the day we're going to the hill near Geosenge Town for the fight of our lives! But we'll do it together! As people and Pokémon, united in a single cause. I made a promise, one I wasn't able to fulfill, that I would take on the dreams of those unable to compete in the League and win. Now, I'll do it again, and I'll keep my promise! I'll take the pain of everyone in this world and hold it on my shoulders. We'll bring happiness back by winning!"

"So share your pain with us!" Serena called out, coming to stand right by Ash's side. As she did, all of her Pokémon came out of their pokeballs. Ash got the message and called forth all of his Pokémon by his side as well. In seconds, Clemont had joined them and done the same. "If you do that…if we understand each other a little more, then nothing will stop us tomorrow!"

"So, everyone! Join your hands together! Put your soul into it. If you can fight, fight!" Ash said proudly, taking Serena's and Clemont's hands. "Everyone! Let's go! For our world's future!"

He didn't see it or hear it, but Ash could feel the cheer rising up through the Kalos Power Plant. He could feel the sense of solidarity as they were coming to stand as one both there and around the world. He could feel Clemont's bravery. He could feel Serena's love. He could feel his Pokémon's trust. He could feel, somehow, Diantha's eyes telling him that even if not in name, he had become a Champion of sorts among the people. He could feel his father's pride, and the respect from every person that had gathered there, from the most unknown trainer to the Kalos Queen.

Most of all though, in the most silent moment they shared, he could feel how ready he, Serena and Clemont were. Their loss no longer mattered, instead filling them with conviction. And that night they spent staring up at the stars as a family, making silent promises about what they would achieve in the battle the next day; who they would fight to save and support to make up for all the blood and tears shed in order to make that better tomorrow. For Bonnie, and Reeree, and for each other. They made moments that they knew they'd never forget together. The memory of he and Clemont's determination, and the memory of him and Serena close to one another, perhaps more than they'd ever been.

And when morning came, and the Final Day had arrived, Ash Ketchum and everyone else who had ever known him or heard his words, was ready for war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The ending of this chapter went through too many different versions in my summaries. First it was the beginning of the final battle, which was stupid. Then it became a long scene of the XY trio talking about what they hope to achieve but then I realized: you guys know all this. Why should I waste a scene just to have a scene? So, I hope I beautifully and eloquently summarized it to give in the correct feel. Hopefully. More importantly, all the info. From a large chunk of Michael's past and what he's trying to achieve, combined with the practically verbatim past of AZ and then Ash's speech! What'd you all think? I personally think it isn't my greatest work (still good, though, hopefully) with how tricky it was, but I'd like your opinions!
> 
> On a more appropriate side note is the opening scene of the chapter. Yes, Mimi still believes that Reeree was killed by our main characters…because they're all blind. Really, though, I wrote that scene to have Bonnie in her defiance. She hadn't been around lately, so I found the best way to showcase her here. And speaking of that, if it weren't obvious already, this story is heading towards its climax. Don't worry, there's still like 7 chapters or so left…I think, but the final battle is comin' your way!
> 
> As we now head to the climax of this emotional finale, please stay with me and follow me one last time. Until that, though, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	18. A War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the fight at the end of the chapter, I wrote it using Mega Volt…or just Volt if you prefer. But I feel it lends better with Mega V.
> 
> Also, allow me to share an awesome piece of fanart from my lovely and amazing friend Luky. It's from Teamwork and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do: gp-luky . tumblr post/153053620900/here-is-a-fanart-of-this-wonderful-fanfic-from!
> 
> Now, time for Chapter 18!

Chapter 18

A War

If Serena was honest with herself, she felt truly afraid that morning, standing in the room. Before them was a giant screen that Clemont had hastily built together containing all of their battle strategies on the screen with Diantha right in front of it. Usually she knew that she had no time to think before things like this, often being tossed into battle just like that. This time was different. She knew it was coming, and the fear that gripped her heart felt so real. No matter how much confidence she had built up, it all fell away at the slightest prick.

Ash, standing next to her, grabbed her hand softly.

"No worries," he said with a smile. She turned to look at him warmly, feeling every small emotion through the touch of his fingers. Her face heated up a bit, remembering the night before, of staring at the stars, her promises to finish this for Reeree, and of resting next to Ash, her body against his. It was entirely innocent, no matter what Miette tried to insinuate (and she just shot back that there was something between the bluenette and Sawyer, even if it didn't wipe the laughter from her rival's voice). Either way, it was a nice gentle reminder of what she was going in and fighting for. "All of our friends are with us."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, nodding fervently.

"Right. Thanks, Ash," she said to him. Ash nodded and looked back towards Diantha. Serena observed him a moment, thinking and looking back fondly on the moment they had gotten together. Had she not made the choice to confess, would they still be standing together now? She liked to believe that they still would be, but she was unsure. After all, Reeree had chosen to stay by Ash's side forever, only to have him ripped so callously away from her and be used by her own father. It made Serena wonder if  _her_  father was still out there, or if he had gone on to make the same choices as his counterpart.

 _It doesn't matter_ , Serena thought to herself as she began looking at all the trainers that had gathered over the last twenty-four hours.  _I'm making my choice to fight and stand together with Ash. Whatever comes, I have to accept that._

"The time is nigh," Diantha's voice finally said and Serena turned her attentions to the Champion, who was finally beginning to relay the battle plan that had been developed. "On screen you'll see our battle plan which is simple in nature. Our goal is shutting down the Weapon; destroying it if that needs to be the case. Either result is fine for the moment, but most importantly, we need to take down the remainder of The Seven and Michael. They're our ultimate goal, and they cannot escape, or else they'll wreak havoc on our world once more.

"To that end, we have a simple plan," she continued on, pointing to the simulation on the screen of just what they'd be doing. Serena leaned in, peering at the screen. On it were various diagrams that looked more confusing than the instructions which Diantha was giving. "We'll have five units: Left Unit, Right Unit, Advance Unit, Airborne Unit, and Medic Unit. Each unit will have very specific jobs to accomplish, but one thing that every single unit should be aware of is that they should expect combat. There is no doubt DARC will have their army of Pokémon as they have in previous battles. As Ash suggested yesterday, stick together in at least pairs at all times. Jack, if you would."

"Right," Ash's father said, standing up from where he was and sending the couple a wink. Serena nodded a little, catching sight of Clemont, Meyer and Korrina standing next to them and looking serious. "Thanks to the number of trainers gathered, we've been able to diversify every team. Most importantly are the Kalos Gym Leaders that have decided to join the fight. Obviously we don't want them  _all_  on the same team. So, I'll explain the roles of each of the individual units and the generic members of each group before displaying the members we've chosen on the screen."

Jack flicked a remote and the pieces on the battlefield began to move, displaying a rather accurate three-dimensional model of the hill that AZ had described regarding the location of the Weapon, which had only been confirmed with Goodshow's previous information. Once the image had locked in place, Jack continued on with the plan. "We'll all proceed as a singular airborne unit, but there's no doubt that DARC will intercept us. At that point, a sheer airborne strike will become impossible. We'll leave that to the most expert folks here: Team Rocket and Alpha Squad. They'll engage the aerial forces, which will probably include their airship. The airship may be cloaked, so we'll have to find it by any means necessary.

"Once they've engaged the airship, likely controlled by Clime, we'll all drop down to the battlefield at large to engage the ground forces and The Seven. At that point we'll split off into the remaining four units. The Medic Unit is self-explanatory, hanging back to help treat injured fighters and their Pokémon. The Champion tells me we have an excellent team of Nurse Joy on standby. From there, the fights will emerge in three separate groups; Left and Right Unit will head to the edges of the battlefield, drawing the Pokémon horde over to them. I doubt it will work with The Seven, leaving the Advance Unit to deal with those foes. We've handpicked them ourselves. They'll be the ones controlling the army with those devices of theirs, as my comrades have informed me; or at least the one known as Clime will be with his master inventions. However, the goal is to converge on the Weapon, not defeat The Seven, but should that primary goal become unfeasible, the Advance Unit  _must_  reach Michael, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" called out some voices in the crowd, which Serena realized had come from the members of ARC.

"Good. Now, keep the goals in mind and I think we'll come out victorious. DARC is powerful, but nothing can stand against good old fashioned solidarity like in Ancien or the Kalos Crisis. That's our key to breaking their power…and if not, we have a secret weapon up our sleeve, should the worst come to pass."

"Yes," Diantha said, concluding Jack's explanation. The man shrugged and decided to leave the area near the screen to return into the crowd. Ash raised his hand and waved him over. "If you'll turn your attention to the screen one last time, you'll note your placements in the army moving forward."

Serena did just that as Jack finished approaching them with a, "Not bad, huh? I thought I gave a pretty great speech out there."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "Hey, look, we're all together."

Serena noted that Ash was absolutely right. Under the Advance Unit were far too many familiar names. In fact, so many were listed that she chose to look around for all of them. The most obvious ones were herself, Ash, Jack and Diantha. Naturally, Clemont, Korrina and Meyer were under the Advance Unit. Next to them, however, was Sawyer's picture along with Astrid, May, Dawn, Miette and Gary. To Serena's surprise (as much as it made sense) Brock had been made a part of the Medic Unit. He seemed to catch her gaze and shrugged, but began to walk over. More surprising was that neither Alain nor Mairin were part of the Advance Unit. Not even Trevor, Shauna and Tierno were. The latter trio had been made a part of the Left Unit, while Alain and Mairin seemed to have joined the group that was the Airborne Unit.

"I'm not surprised you'll be leading the charge, Ash," Brock said as he finished approaching them. "Mr. Ketchum, good to meet you, finally. I'm-"

"Brock, good to meet you as well. Thanks for taking care of my son," Jack said, shaking the doctor's hand. "And you just focus on your medicinal duties. If we need your help in the fight…"

"I'll be right there," Brock assured him. "Especially with such a beauty like Aria as part of the Medic Unit. Oh, her queenly presence makes my heart-not now, Croagunk!" Serena stifled a giggle at Brock's usual romantic antics. It made sense for Aria to have joined in on the Medic Unit; she was certainly a fighter, but her efforts would always be put best into morale. Looking at Right Unit, Serena finished seeing all of the faces she was more intimately familiar with in the form of Team Nova, Travis (to Ash's grumbling), and Conway along with a few others from the Ancien Debacle. Even Sycamore had joined in on the Left Unit.

"Right," Ash said, clapping Brock on the back. "Let's do this thing!"

"Chu pika!" Pikachu cheered, sending off a preemptive bolt of lightning into the air. Many others caught sight of that move, and everyone seemed emboldened by it, even Diantha.

"All right then, everyone. Time for the battle for our world to begin. To the helicopters!" Diantha ordered, throwing her hand out in command. Serena looked to Ash and they nodded at each other, embracing. They wouldn't let go of each other in the battle ahead. The two of them and Jack made their way to the helicopters together. Behind them, Clemont seemed to be relaying his own strategy and the honey-blonde could hear the words such as "imposter", "Bonnie" and "punch him out". Serena wasn't sure in which order those fell, but the trio fell silent as they all made their way with the crush of the crowd to the exterior of the Power Plant.

It felt far less claustrophobic when they broke out onto the dusty badlands that made up the area surrounding the Power Plant. Serena had to admit a series of impressive expressions that washed over her face at the array before her. It looked like close to fifty or a hundred (she'd lost count after twenty) helicopters all sitting neatly stretched out across the badlands. In the distance, the sun was at high noon, the Final Day already half over.

"Good luck on the battlefield, Ash," called Seamus, waving over to them. Serena chose to wave over at Bethany as all five members of Team Nova (if Travis could be considered a member) walked over to a helicopter.

"You, too! Good luck!" Ash called and they finally reached their own helicopter. Her boyfriend was the first to jump inside of it with Serena going immediately after. The rest of their little group joined in afterwards. "Hey, what about Lionel and Aidan, dad?"

"Oh, they'll be fine. I've already sent them the coordinates for the battlefield," Jack admitted. "I'm sure they'll get here sooner or later, after they're done with their project. We have to take care of things before then, though.

"Aw yeah! Let's kick some butt!" Korrina yelled, twirling her arm around rapidly. She only stopped when she saw Diantha approaching. The Champion quickly leapt onto the helicopter and knocked on the partition.

"It's time," she said simply. Serena held her breath a moment at the command. The pilot appeared to have gotten the message because Serena heard the whipping of rotors overhead as the helicopter started up. This was it. The very final battle. The battle against the organization that had seemingly caused them all so much pain. "Remember, we stand together, or we fall. Understood?"

"Of course," Ash said with a fierce expression. Then he reached in with his fist outstretched. As the helicopter rose, everyone got the message clearly and put their own fists to the center before raising them upward. To Serena, it felt like a pact had been made between all of them, further enforced by the fact that none of them were sitting.

The helicopter jerked as it began moving forward, passing over the Power Plant itself. Looking behind her, Serena could see that the fleet of the other League-emblazoned helicopters had risen as well. Alongside them were various trainers on flying Pokémon, likely as part of the Airborne Unit, along with Team Rocket's ever industrious Meowth Balloon, Mairin inside it with the eponymous trio. It almost looked silly against such a sight, but Serena didn't verbally comment on it. They were moving quickly, passing over a range of caves and mountains as they headed for Geosenge Town.

Ash stepped closer to her, joining their hands together. Clemont and Korrina had done the same while Jack, Meyer and Diantha looked over the land they were approaching. Serena felt at one point that she could see the Tower of Mastery, but it was gone quickly enough as the odd stone formations that identified Geosenge Town began to appear on the horizon.

"The field will be just beyond these cliffs," Jack yelled out over the sound of the helicopter's engine. "The Weapon, according to AZ, looks to be a giant rock, like a monolith of some sort."

"Not another giant rock…" Clemont whined and Serena shook her head. They'd certainly dealt with more than their fair share of "Giant Rocks" between Ancien, Nova and Team Flare.

"Don't worry, Clemont! We'll blast that rock to pieces!" Korrina encouraged him, letting go of his hand and punching back and forth a few times. Finally, the fleet of helicopters was passing over Geosenge Town. No one seemed to be staring oddly at them from Serena's altitude, but she kept her gaze laser-focused on their target ahead. Rising over the crest of cliffs, Serena finally saw it: the large rock formation jutting straight out from the ground. With a slightly sick feeling, she recognized it as the same rock formation she'd seen before their previous battle, the sea resting beyond that hill. The rocks certainly didn't look like a weapon, but Serena knew better.

"Here we go!" Jack exclaimed. Serena and everyone else in the helicopter grabbed for their pokeballs, except for Ash. Pikachu just leapt down to the floor of the chopper. Squinting her gaze just a little bit, Serena could now see why Jack had called out. A black mass was moving through the air like an ominous cloud. Casting her gaze down below, Serena could see that the flying army wasn't alone. There were plenty of other Pokémon down below; so many that she couldn't even bother to identify them all or see any of the humans in the midst.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash suddenly yelled as the first wave of Murkrow came flying at them. Pikachu took aim and sent a rather wide range Thunderbolt into the crowd of enemies. It exploded outward, sending some of the Pokémon spiraling to the ground. Serena tossed her pokeball for Sylveon to appear.

"Fairy Wind!" she ordered, and the Intertwining Pokémon immediately did as she asked, sending the powerful wind blasting out to explode with Pikachu's remaining electricity in sparkles. Next to her and on the opposite side, the rest of their unit were sending their own barrage of attacks at the incoming army. They weren't the only ones as far as Serena could tell. Every helicopter seemed to have started putting up a fight against the encroaching army.

"Okay, Lucario, use your aura to find that airship and The Seven," Korrina ordered right next to Serena's ear. The honey blonde turned her head a little, feeling that the command was rather inspired, all things considered. Lucario appeared to close his eyes, as though he was scanning. While he did so, Pikachu, Chespin and Sylveon kept up their barrage of attacks on the Pokémon firing Dark Pulses and Shadow Balls at them.

"Ru!" Lucario barked suddenly, indicating that he'd found their target. Korrina slammed a fist into her palm as Lucario nodded, gripping her shoulder briefly.

"Lucario's found both the airship and Bonnie. I think he remembers her aura," Korrina said seriously. "She's with one of The Seven, I think."

"Good. Then we'll go get her!" Clemont said, a look that could easily melt their opponents' faces off clearly present. Serena could only imagine Meyer's look.

"First we need to deal with that airship," Diantha called out to them, causing Serena to look over her shoulder. "We've no idea when it will strike, and I'd rather like to land all of our troops before it can take the fleet down."

"No problem, Champion," Korrina said with a thumbs up, pointing out towards the airship. "Lucario, use Aura Sphere on the airship!"

"You use Electro Ball, Pikachu!" Ash ordered. Pikachu turned around, calling forth his orb of electricity, aiming it in the same direction that Lucario was aiming his attack before they both fired. The blue and yellow spheres combined, their joined speed pushing straight through the enemy Pokémon and striking the airship. Diantha moved into action.

"Airborne Unit, you have your target! Engage!" she yelled out. Seconds later, Team Rocket's balloon and various flying trainers (including what looked like Valerie and Viola) all joined in pushing past the fleet for the airship. Alpha Squad blasted past them with hovering devices as Alain charged off on Charizard.

"Our turn to get on the ground while they're running point," Jack said with a smirk. Serena turned to watch him grip the small wooden flute around his neck and blow into it. They only had to wait a few seconds before Latias had pulled up alongside the helicopter. "Ash, Serena, get on."

"Right," Ash said, jumping after his father and on to Latias as the helicopter dipped a little lower. Meyer walked forward and grabbed ahold of Clemont and Korrina. Serena quickly followed and clutched onto Ash as Latias finally shot away from the helicopter and straight for the ground. In seconds, they were safely delivered and Serena saw Meyer and Blaziken jumping down easily while Diantha was lowered using Psychic. They weren't the only ones descending to the battlefield.

"Thank you, Latias. Now, go help the airborne unit take down that airship. We can't have it in the way." Latias cooed and then shot back up into the sky. Once she had, Jack's Raichu took point in front of him. He quickly grinned back at Ash, who turned to all of them quickly, including those landing behind. Sylveon wrapped her feelers around Serena's arm, and she smiled down at her Pokémon before Ash said the only words needed to be said with a smile.

"Everyone! Let's go protect our world!"

"Yeah!" came the cry as Ash led the charge forward, Pikachu right out in front. As he ran, he gripped another pokeball, tossing it into the air. "Greninja, I choose you! Use Cut!"

"Ninja!" Greninja cried out, summoning both blades to his hands before slicing through a rampaging horde of Grumpig, sending them all flying through the air. Serena quickly took after her boyfriend's lead, tossing Braixen's pokeball and demanding a Flamethrower that blew the enemy away. Ash gave her a quick thumbs up as Greninja and Braixen stood back to back.

"Chuuuuuu!" Pikachu cried out, sending a Thunderbolt that knocked back some marauding Corphish. Having carved a path for them, Pikachu skidded to a stop.

"Calm down, Ashy-boy," Gary taunted, coming up from behind them, "leave some for us, huh?"

"Sorry, Gary! But you know holding back isn't my style!" Ash answered. Gary shook his head as he drew level with Ash.

"You're right about that! Electivire, Thunder! Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Gary ordered. Both of his Pokémon stepped forward, Blastoise indiscriminately blasting the enemy's Pokémon and soaking them before Electivire rained lightning down on them that shocked them to their core. The numbers weren't thinning, but at the very least, Serena could see they were moving a bit closer to the Weapon.

"Guess we'll have to take some wins, then!" Dawn cheered, pointing forward as Piplup sent a whirling vortex of water straight into another group of enemies trying to surround them.

"Then let's get started. Absol, Mega Evolve!" Astrid called. She wasn't the only one. Both Korrina and Meyer had also already started the Mega Evolution process. Serena gave a quick double take and noticed that May was staring adoringly at Meyer's Blaziken as it changed shape with ribbons of flame.

"Your Blaziken is cool!" she exclaimed like a small child for a moment. Meyer laughed it off.

"Then how about we team up! Blaze Kick!" Meyer ordered. May ordered it at the same time as both Blaziken raised their legs and then sent a flaming kick outward. Like a powerful cannon shot, the flaming kick left grass burning in its wake and exploded, sending a whole group of Swalot flying into the air.

"Enough bantering," Diantha said tiredly. "Everyone, cut us a path! Gardevoir, Shadow Ball!"

"Voir…" Gardevoir acknowledged, waving her hands out and creating a wide array of Shadow Balls before sending them into the crowd. Serena noticed that she had yet to Mega Evolve her Gardevoir, though it was much the same with Sawyer, whose Sceptile had joined forces with Greninja to defeat as many of the Pokémon as they could. They almost looked like they were testing each other.

"Bunnelby, let's go!" Clemont yelled out as Bunnelby emerged from the ground. Behind them, the ground suddenly sunk in, trapping a number of Pokémon down in a pit. Serena smiled at him as Sylveon let loose another Fairy Wind. In seconds, huffing and puffing, Clemont had caught up once more. "It's certainly an endless force."

"But nothing we can't handle!" Serena assured him. He nodded as Ash pulled back to their side.

"That's because no one messes with our family!" he said. "Greninja, Double Team and Water Shuriken!"

"Sylveon, use Swift!" Serena called. Both Pokémon acted at once, sending a cascade of stars and water at the enemy, creating a thin layer of smoke and steam throughout the area. It slightly obscured the way ahead, but with Korrina's Lucario twirling a Bone Rush through the area like a long-range bat, Serena had no problem with that. The sounds of battle erupted all around her, indicating that the other units had begun their assault.

"Ru!" Lucario suddenly shouted and he leapt back towards Korrina's side. At the same time, Pikachu's ears twitched like he sensed something nearby. Lucario gave a slight nod, causing Korrina's eyes to narrow.

"They're here…" she snarled out. The steam finally cleared and Serena's entire body instantly tightened. Stalking through the steam with an expressionless face was Clime, now all the more visible as a much nastier-looking Clemont. Attached to his side, bound around her neck, midsection and legs was Bonnie, hovering slightly. She had an angry look on her face, which told Serena that the girl was still very much trying to break free. Dedenne was attached to her head, cheeks sparking in communication, but ultimately doing nothing.

"Bonnie!" Clemont yelled, Chespin waddling along to stand in front of him. "What are you doing to her? ! Let my sister go!"

"She's my hostage," Clime said and Serena shook her head. Just like with Reeree and Gary and Mimi, the similarity was uncanny. This time, she wasn't fooled at all. Clime held a coldness in his voice that Clemont didn't have. "At least this way, I'll be kept safe. You wouldn't want to hurt our sister, would you?"

"She's  _my_  sister, not yours!" Clemont snapped. Clime didn't respond, simply opening up two pokeballs from which a Heliolisk and an Ampharos emerged. Ash's foot moved forward slightly, preparing for battle while Serena watched Bonnie. She was looking at Clemont without any fear, almost like she was telling him to do whatever it took to defeat Clime. In her periphery, Serena saw Meyer running up to them, himself not looking particularly happy with the snarl on his face.

"Let Bonnie go!" Ash demanded. "If not, we'll make you!"

"Pikachu pi pi!" Pikachu agreed. Even Sylveon and Braixen were glaring at the twisted inventor before them. Serena decided to step forward when Clemont threw his hand out.

"No. You guys move on ahead," he told them, reaching up to adjust his glasses menacingly. "Bonnie is  _my_  sister. You have a job to do. I can handle the other me."

"Clemont…" Serena expressed, clutching at her chest. She really didn't want to leave a friend behind to battle on his own. Bonnie was like a sister to her, too!

"There's no time to debate this! We're here to fight a war! So, go!" Clemont shouted. Neither Serena nor Ash were sure what to say to such an earnest plea. Yet when Serena looked in his eyes, she could see the fire burning within Clemont. This wasn't a matter of pride or a matter of sacrifice. It was a matter of love more than anything. Ash understood right away, walking over to put an arm around him.

"Win, Clemont," he said. Clemont offered a nod and Ash withdrew. "Serena, Korrina, let's go."

"No way," Korrina said, cracking her knuckles as she came to stand next to Clemont. Meyer did the same, glaring angrily. It had to have been difficult to face off against someone who looked exactly like his own son. "You're my boyfriend! No way I'm leaving you behind!"

"I like this lady, Clemont. A real keeper," Meyer said. Serena began to walk away, turning her back to the group that was about to battle it out.

"Not now, dad," Clemont sighed out. "Bonnie, just hold on. I'm getting you of there."

"You better!" Bonnie finally shouted. Serena didn't hear much more, plunging once more into the flow of battle. Greninja was back alongside them as the army's ranks began to close around them. A little way ahead, Diantha and Jack seemed stymied in the battle as Raichu whirled around with grace and Gardevoir did the same. Serena could no longer see Clemont's group or just about anyone else except for Ash.

"They just keep coming…" she groaned out, ducking as a Honedge flew over her head. Braixen instantly hit it with a Fire Blast and it went sailing off, embedding itself in the ground.

"Tell me about it!" Ash laughed out. She could tell it wasn't a laugh where he genuinely felt the situation was funny, but more like he was easing the tension. It was nice to see on him, and something she adored as he gripped another pokeball. "Greninja, jump up and toss Hawlucha down! Hawlucha, use Flying Press!"

The second Hawlucha emerged from his pokeball, Greninja had leapt up to grab the Wrestling Pokémon. Hawlucha gave the Water type a rather taunting grin before Greninja gripped Hawlucha and threw him down. Hawlucha spun with a "Lucha cha cha!" before extending his wings and slamming powerfully into the group of enemies. They all blew away with a cleared ring of grass around Hawlucha's figure. Serena almost had to stop herself from laughing when Hawlucha stood up in the fallen crowd like a famed wrestler that had just destroyed all the rivals entering the ring. Greninja just folded his arms and shook his head.

"Well, looks like the path's cleared! Let's catch up to Diantha and my dad!" Ash said. He quickly reached out and took her hand to pull her forward, with the others running ahead to attack the encroaching group of enemies. Keeping step with Ash, she was surprised to find they had already covered roughly half the ground needed to get to the Weapon. It was hard to tell through all of the enemies, but she could have sworn she saw what looked like the shore beyond it and the ship docked, with cables running from the Weapon to it, another odd invention attached nearby.

"Greninj!" Greninja suddenly yelled. Serena hardly turned her head when she felt the frog tackling her, Ash and their Pokémon to the ground.

"Pikaka…" Pikachu groaned at the sudden action just as a Flash Cannon and a bunch of powerful stars shot right over their heads. Serena scowled instantly; she recognized those attacks all too well. She began to stand, looking for the trajectory from which they were fired.

"Gary and Paul…" she said angrily. Ash took a little longer to stand, but he directed his glare at them as well. The two were walking towards them slowly, obviously looking to get in their way. Taking a small breath, Serena put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Let me."

"Serena…" Ash said worriedly, as if he didn't like the idea. She didn't blame him.

"I know," she told him, "but I have to do this. I made a promise to her, one I intend to keep. I'm going to share that promise with the both of them, so they can understand why she still smiled after they killed her."

"Just…be safe…" Ash told her. She nodded, and before she knew it, Ash had quickly swept her into a kiss before calling to his three Pokémon and running off. Touching her lips lightly, surprised by Ash's sudden burst of affection, she smiled. Then the smile dropped and she turned to her enemies, raising her fist up like Ash always would in battle.

"Let's go. I'm taking you down myself."

* * *

"You better! Big brothers and daddies are always supposed to protect the little sister of the family!" Bonnie yelled at her brother. Clemont smiled a little, glad that Bonnie was showing such faith in him. That smile didn't last long as he stepped forward to confront his other self.

"So…you made the twisted invention that controlled all of the other Pokémon? The one you used in the last battle?" Clemont demanded of Clime. Clime said nothing, simply gripping a relatively immobile Bonnie to his side as he feet touched the ground. "That means, if we take you out, we can take the entire army out."

"It's not that simple," Clime assured him, snapping his goggles against his face. "After all, I have your sister, so harming me is hardly an option. Plus, our plans only fail should Michael be defeated, and I see little chance of that happening."

"Ash and Serena will stop him! We all will!" Clemont insisted. Clime didn't smirk, but he did grab his goggles and laugh, looking so extraordinarily like him in terms of mannerisms.

"You're me, so you must say the same thing, right? 'The future is now thanks to science'. Well, my science has given birth to many things," Clime explained. "I fashioned Colress' mind control device into a far simpler design once I'd gotten him started on the right path; I created an auto-pilot system for the airship; I created a containment system for Yveltal and even restored the controls on the Ultimate Weapon, making it completely flexible and indestructible! Look at your sister, bound by a system that hurts her if she strays from my side. I have become the ultimate scientist, striving for the safety and future of my world! All thanks to Michael and his visi-"

"You shut your mouth!" Meyer suddenly roared, gaining the attention of both Clemonts. His fist was clenched, and he looked positively ferocious. "I don't want to hear such words coming out of my son's mouth, no matter which version it is! It's not right!"

"Dad…" Clemont said. His gaze flicked between both Meyer and Clime, the latter looking like he wanted to throw up at being referred to as a son of Meyer's.

"Now, you'll let my daughter go! Now!"

"No," Clime said. "Truth be told, I've enjoyed seeing Bonnie again, even if she isn't  _my_  Bonnie, even if you aren't  _my_  father…but you're the enemy. My world is more precious than any memories. I'm willing to give it all up if it means saving them! Even if I never get to see it again! Ampharos, Mega Evolve!"

Clemont adjusted his glasses once more as he saw Clime touch the side of his goggles, now noticing the keystone that was inlaid there. Korrina stepped closer, putting a hand on his shoulder, as if to embolden him. It certainly did, despite some of Clime's words about the inventions he'd built and remastered disturbing him. Even more than that, he severely wondered why Clime talked like failing or succeeding, they'd never see their homes again. Like it wasn't accessible. Still, his eyes were riveted on Ampharos transforming while the wool extended outward like a great mane; a great beautiful mane…like a hood.

"That's your mother's, isn't it?" Meyer asked quietly. "Your mother from the other side. I gave her to you."

"Before I left to defend the world, genius of my age. Fitting that it's the last sight you'll ever see."

"Not if my big brother has anything to say about it! Go, Clemont!" Bonnie yelled, a muffled Dedenne following. Clemont smirked; it was time to battle.

"Chespin, use Pin Missile, and Bunnelby, Mud Shot!" he roared, sweeping his hand outward. Bunnelby leapt upwards, summoning the globules of dirt before whipping them at both Heliolisk and Ampharos. Chespin remained in his spot and fired off the green projectiles in an erratic pattern that couldn't be calculated.

"Light Screen, and use Flash!" Ampharos spread its arms wide, erecting the barrier of light that wrapped itself around both Heliolisk and itself. At the same time, Heliolisk's frills opened up. Clemont smiled a little. He knew this attack, and how it would go. Had dealt with it at the Kalos Team Tournament and had taught it to his own Heliolisk. He was more than ready.

"Korrina, dad, attack Heliolisk while the frills are open, now!" he ordered. Both snapped into action almost immediately.

"Lucario, Bone Rush!"

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick!" The two taller Pokémon (at least when compared to Clemont's) ran forward, each aiming right for Heliolisk. Clemont kept his focus on the Mega Ampharos in front of him. Mega or not, he was winning. For Bonnie, who looked at him, silently cheering him on.

"Bunnelby, Double Slap on Ampharos!" Bunnelby quickly ran forward, his ears glowing white. He reached his target slightly behind Lucario and Blaziken. The former quickly summoned two glowing staves of bones and with a wide swipe managed to interrupt Heliolisk's attack by slamming it upward. Blaziken acted right at that moment and with a powerful flaming kick, punted Heliolisk backwards as flames wreathed the Pokémon's body. Bunnelby had reached Ampharos, only the Light Pokémon refused to move, taking the hit right across its face.

"Just as calculated. Thunder!" Clime said. Ampharos' arms suddenly began to move like those of a generator. Clemont grimaced, but yelled a command over the humming charge of the electricity that circulated through the fluffy mane. Bunnelby quickly disappeared under the ground just as the lightning struck, powerfully hitting Lucario and Blaziken, who convulsed from the attack, hunkering down as the electrocution on them continued. When it faded, both of them were sizzling, and falling down to their knees. It had been quite the Thunder, but Ampharos was slow moving, something Clemont wanted to take advantage of.

"Chespin, use Vine Whip and trip Ampharos!" Clemont said. Chespin ran forward a little, a fierce expression on his face as he whipped his vines out like tendrils and grabbed ahold of Ampharos' black feet before whipping it upside down and onto its back with a tremendous heave. It was certainly a rather sloth-like Pokémon, much like its trainer. "Now, Bunnelby!"

"Bunnnnnnel!" Bunnelby cried out as he emerged from the ground, right underneath Ampharos and drove it upward, flinging into the air.

"Yeah! Go, Clemont! Beat this imposter!" Bonnie cheered as Ampharos flailed in the air.

"Dragon Pulse!" Clime commanded, still trying to maintain his rather aloof persona. Ampharos, still unable to move freely, angled her head towards the battle below and shot out the all too familiar purple and dragon-shaped beam of energy on a collision course for Chespin and Bunnelby.

"Flamethrower!" Meyer suddenly ordered. Clemont was surprised to see that he had moved slightly closer to Clime, like he was going to rescue Bonnie the first chance he got. The rush of flame from Blaziken's mouth impacted with the Dragon Pulse and the two attacks strained against one another. Korrina skated forward a little and pointed at Ampharos.

"Aura Sphere!" she yelled. Lucario whipped back and formed a massive sphere that was pulsing blue before flinging it at Ampharos. The attack impacted and the Dragon Pulse exploded with the Flamethrower. Clemont made sure his own Pokémon were on the move.

"Now, Double Slap and Tackle!" Bunnelby bounded upward like a shot, getting above Ampharos before drilling downward and slapping straight across Ampharos' stomach with a strong attack. The second that the force caused Ampharos to hit the ground, Chespin slammed into Ampharos with a Tackle attack, driving her backwards. Clemont gave both of his Pokémon a thumbs up. Ampharos wasn't done, however, rising shakily to her feet.

"Use Signal Beam, wide range!" Clime ordered. Bonnie strained against her captor, but he just gripped her arm. Clemont's scowl was etched further onto his face in anger. "And Heliolisk, Thunder Wave on the two Megas!"

"Lisk!" Heliolisk slithered out, having returned to the battlefield. Clemont, unable to effectively keep his attention on both attacks, could only watch as Heliolisk fired two beams of electricity at Lucario and Blaziken while Ampharos' pink beam swept across all four of their Pokémon and blew them backwards, barely skirting the edge of where they were all standing. Well, at least it avoided Clemont and Korrina. Meyer was less lucky, being pushed back and rolling over. Chespin and Bunnelby both struggled to stand, but were failing to do so.

"No! Chespin! Bunnelby! You have to get up!" Bonnie screamed. Clemont looked to his sister and she had tears in her eyes, straining to get free. Clime remained unmoving, taking a device out from his pocket. Clemont's eyes narrowed; there was their first goal. He clicked a few buttons, and Clemont heard the whine of the airship. He looked up to see that there appeared to be a few Pokémon defending the assault on the flying craft. Most importantly, though, was that Team Rocket's balloon was right underneath it. That gave him confidence.

"I'm sure you think you've already won," Clemont said, his voice growing louder and more confident with every syllable. "But you made one major mistake."

"Did I? So far, I've controlled the battle, from your approach to my Mega Ampharos obliterating your forces," Clime commented. For the first time, his face stretched into a smirk that looked beyond unnatural. It made Clemont want to punch him in the face more and more.

"No, you haven't! Chespin and Bunnelby are still standing! I'm still standing!" Clemont defied him angrily. Bonnie's eyes widened happily as he made his claim. Chespin and Bunnelby once more summoned their energies and stood. "You see, you kidnapped my sister! The most precious person to me in the entire world! I don't know what you did to her, but that doesn't matter! I'm taking her back!"

"Go ahead and try! Let's see which one of us is smarter!"

"It's not about brains right now," Clemont yelled out, causing Korrina and Meyer to look at him for directions. "It's about bravery! Something I've learned from Ash; something you never had the chance to because you chose to just tinker away on your own inventions! Come on, other me, I'll show you what my choices have taught me!"

"Yeah! You tell this meanie, Clemont!" Bonnie spurred him on. Clemont now smirked, himself, before turning to his father and girlfriend.

"Dad, I'll leave Heliolisk to you. Korrina, you help out where you can…Ampharos and the other me are mine!" Clemont exclaimed with confidence. Korrina grinned brightly and nodded, seemingly understanding the message he had tried to relay to her. "Now, Chespin, snap your Vine Whip out! Bunnelby, Wild Charge!"

"Pin!" Chespin acknowledged, snapping his vines out powerfully with a grin on his face, full of confidence. The vines slammed against Ampharos, but hardly budged her in the slightest, like it was little more than a sting. Bunnelby, meanwhile, raged forward with a shower of electricity surrounding his body before slamming into Ampharos and flipping off when the slight recoil took over. In the corner of Clemont's vision, he noticed that Korrina had disappeared and Blaziken was sending a Flamethrower at Heliolisk (who returned it with a Dragon Tail). Ampharos looked barely affected.

"Dragon Pulse," Clime ordered, mimicking him in movements. Ampharos reared back and sent out the dragon-shaped beam, which impacted on Bunnelby, though he remained standing. That's when Clemont noticed it: the shimmering of Light Screen around Ampharos' body was falling.

"Chespin, Pin Missile!" Clemont called powerfully, clenching his fist. Chespin charged forward, his spines glowing white before firing the green projectiles at Ampharos. The Light Screen disappeared and then the attack hit. Ampharos flinched, being pushed back slightly from the attack. Bonnie managed to catch sight of the effects and cheered.

"Signal Beam, now!" Clime ordered, sounding almost desperate, like he hadn't expected the attack to do the kind of damage it had done. Even as Chespin stood strong against the onslaught of the beam that struck him, Clemont found it to be most enlightening, and the greatest advantage that Clemont had over him. The Signal Beam ended and Chespin was on the verge of collapse.

"It's all right, Chespin. You've given us all the advantage we need right now," Clemont assured of him. Chespin turned and nodded happily before toppling over. Clemont quickly called him back. It was up to Bunnelby now. "Bunnelby, use Mud Shot!"

"Bunby!" Bunnelby said, summoning the orbs of dirt and flinging them at Ampharos. He was moving a little slower, but Ampharos still wasn't the fastest of Pokémon in general, not even moving as some of the Mud Shot hit her, while others hit the ground and sent a dust cloud firing into the air.

"Now, Dig!" Bunnelby wasted no time, plunging into the ground before the dust cloud could completely fade away.

"I'm not falling for the same trick!" Clime screamed, his face bulging and apoplectic. "Thunder, rip up the ground!"

"Pharos!" Ampharos roared alongside her trainer. Ampharos' wool crackled with electricity all around as she touched down to the ground and sent the rippling waves of lightning through it in an obvious bid to drive Bunnelby out of the ground. Clemont was faster.

"Now, Bunnelby, and use Mud Shot, full power!" Clemont ordered. Like a spinning drill, Bunnelby emerged, rising up and striking Ampharos in the jaw before leaping above the Thunder and flinging the balls of mud at Ampharos. They struck all along her body, causing Ampharos to fall to a knee, some of the mud clinging to her and the ground around them.

"Yeah! Yeah! Go, Clemont! Go, Daddy!" Bonnie cheered out, causing Clime to look ever more distressed. Clemont grinned, watching as a Blaze Kick landed on Heliolisk and slammed it into the ground with exploding flames. He also noticed, obscured by the flames were Korrina and Lucario.

"Don't worry, Bonnie, you'll be fine in just a moment! Now, Korrina!" Clemont called, and with a push of a button, his Heliolisk light extended outward and shined out to blast Clime in the face. He flinched and scrabbled at his goggles, allowing Korrina the time to skate right over to Bonnie. With a quick brandish of a Bone Rush, Bonnie's and Dedenne's restraints fell away. In a single second, Bonnie kicked out at Clime's leg. He buckled and the distraction allowed Korrina to grab her, skating away. "You spent so much time developing things used to hurt people, that you forgot the simple things that I can use! Now, Bunnelby, Wild Charge!"

"D-Dragon Pulse!" Clime ordered, as though surprised he had been bested by science. Bunnelby zipped forward with his torrent of electricity. In a flash, Lucario had appeared behind Bunnelby, his fist glowing orange as he punched forward with immense force, pushing Bunnelby forward. The Dragon Pulse flashed outward, aiming for Bunnelby, but given the extra burst in power, the Digging Pokémon cut right through it before slamming against Ampharos' head as she flinched.

"Now, finish with Double Slap!" Clemont yelled, crossing his arms and separating them before the order finished. Coming out of Wild Charge, but before the recoil could set in, Bunnelby whipped around with glowing ears and slammed into Ampharos powerfully in a swift rotation of ears as a Flamethrower roared in and consumed Ampharos. Then the Light Pokémon flew back, towards the stationary Clime.

Clime's eyes widened and he gripped his device, punching some buttons. Clemont let a snarl settle on his face for a few seconds as he ran forward. Ampharos collapsed to the ground, reverting form mere inches away from Clime. A sudden explosion was heard overhead as the other inventor clicked on a button and Clemont could tell that Team Rocket had managed to sabotage the airship. None of that mattered, though, as he reached Clime and, with slight effort, slugged him across the face. His goggles flew off, smashing onto the ground as the keystone rolled away, and Clemont got on top of him, grabbing the boy's own jumpsuit.

"That was for my sister!" he said powerfully. Clime stared at him, eyes widened by how fierce Clemont looked in that moment. It was clear that he hadn't predicted any of this, and once he hadn't, his entire battling self fell apart; something which Clemont had learned was never a good thing from Ash. A hand suddenly rested on Clemont's shoulder and he turned to see Korrina smiling at him.

"It's over. We just need to destroy that device!" she said positively. Clemont adjusted his gaze to see the circular control panel Clime had been holding, its surface slightly cracked. In the distance, pieces of the airship were falling.

"Right. Bunnelby…" Clemont's words died in his throat as he saw how exhausted Bunnelby looked. Quickly calling him back, Clemont stood and walked over to the discarded device while Lucario and Blaziken returned to normal. Meyer quickly fed them some Cheri Berries he had on hand. Clemont bent down and picked up the device, only to find the screen glitching. Clime chuckled.

"You won't be able to…" he said. "Before…before you hit me, I transferred master control to the other five units. Unless you beat them…ha ha…"

"You mean I can't shut it down from here?" Clemont asked. "Why would you do that? You're risking your friends' lives!"

"Friends? Paul and Gary always told me we were never friends. Reeree was my only friend and you people…"

"My big brother would never do that! He's not a meanie! I told you!" Bonnie screamed defiantly. Clemont turned and within seconds realized that Bonnie had wrapped her arms around his legs. Clemont bent a little and hugged her. "Thanks, big brother."

"Of course! I'll always look out for you," he responded, before looking at Clime, who he now realized was somewhat trapped under Ampharos by his legs. "Now, tell me what you meant!"

"Keh heh heh…" The familiar laugh sent chills down Clemont's spine. It was an all too known laugh, and one that spelled almost certain doom for the rather exhausted group. Suddenly, purple tendrils sprouted from the ground, ensnaring them all as Cedric, his Trevenant, and his Swampert all seemed to teleport in front of them. Before any more words were exchanged, Cedric quickly stomped on Clime's face, knocking him out. "He means that our lives are forfeit regardless. If we win, we plan to die. If you win and destroy the Weapon, we'll either be taken prisoner or perhaps die by some other means. Either that, or we return home in shame from the dimensions closing and to a completely destroyed world unable to change a thing. Clime's quite the expert on it compared to me, but I can't allow him to talk…

"And if I do, it just means I'll have to kill you that much quicker."

"Not if I can help it!" roared a voice, mixed in with that of a Charizard's roar as a sudden Flamethrower pierced the ground and the tendrils, setting them all free by dropping them onto the ground. Clemont still looked to the cracked and blank console. Five fights to go, and both Cedric's and Clime's words haunted him about the dimensions closing as Alain landed, looking fiercer than ever. By the airship's wreckage, Clemont also noticed a parachuting Team Rocket.

"Kehehehehe, Mr. League Winner, come for another rematch?"

"Not at all," Alain countered him, raising a fist and his keystone to the air. His face was set into a nasty snarl as he raised his finger and touched it. "I've come for my first win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So, this chapter was obviously very battle heavy, and will continue to be so! Regardless, Bonnie is saved! After being held captive for 13 damn chapters, she's finally back and safe with her family once again. I really hope that moment of Clemont confronting him other self with how different they are lived up to expectations. But, of course, the battle is just beginning with the matchups of Cedric and Alain (again) as well as Serena facing the fake Gary and Paul down one more time. What will happen? Guess you'll have to find out, but obviously there are some mysteries and shenanigans going on with the villains, and hopefully you'll start making the connections. It may even provide an answer to an ambiguous question earlier in the series…
> 
> Two other quick things: watch out for the announcement a couple weeks from now regarding my next work. Also, for my continuing Review Initiative, I'd like to suggest Reflection by Red Pheonix 155. He's a great part of the Amour community and a fedgling writer, so show him your support!
> 
> We're moving closer, chapter by chapter, so please stick with me. Also, please Review and always Dare to Be Silly.


	19. A Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's really heating up now, and I hope you'll find these battles intense, and the revelations surprising! But most of all, I hope you'll enjoy Chapter 19!

Chapter 19

A Hill

" _You'll_  take  _us_  down?" Paul asked, fingering the keystone on his zipper. Serena shifted a little, her boot cutting into the dirt around her feet. Gary was meanwhile expressionless as he looked at her. Serena's eyes assuredly flit between the two, wondering why they weren't making a move quite yet. For a moment, she settled her gaze onto Gary's eyes as he stared at her emotionlessly, almost flinching at the sight of her blue eyes.

"I will, because I made a promise to her, to the other me, that I would bring back smiles," Serena stated definitively. "She might not have heard it, but I intend to keep that promise."

"Sylvie!"

"Brai!" her Pokémon agreed with her emphatically. Paul scoffed at the display.

"Smiles?" he asked, more like snarled, in her direction. "There's no need for smiling on the battlefield. It's win or lose. Strong or weak. Serena was weak. Everyone who died was weak. You're no different."

"Shut. Up," Gary grit out through his teeth. Paul turned his head to the brunet with a scowl while Gary clenched a fist. "Don't talk about her like she was useless. She  _was_  one of us. One of The Seven. To that point, you were right."

"Huh?" Serena asked, slowly putting her hand to rest on her final pokeball with Pancham inside of it. Gary, the fake one, turned to look at her.

"She  _was_  our comrade, and we forsook her," he admitted, looking somewhat guilty. "But  _you_ killed her! You twisted her head with the poison from your world like monsters do! That's the reason she threw herself to protect you. Her death is on  _your_  hands!"

Serena breathed in a little. For just a brief moment, she had to wonder if he had a point. Just a couple seconds later she formulated her own answer. Her own words. Looking up at Gary with a thin line for a mouth, she spoke. "Don't you think for yourself? ! I didn't kill Serena. She made her choice because deep down, we were the same. Deep down, she made a choice to protect me. None of that is on me! If her blood is on anyone's hands, it's yours for forcing her to make a choice that she no longer believed in!

"We're not monsters! We're people! We live the same. We die the same. When I held her body, she was scared to die, just like I was scared to see her die. But you people…you're just like Zinnia and the Draconids. They had a purpose, though! They had a reason to hate our world, so twisted with grief."

"We've all had our own share of grief," Gary snapped back, but Serena remained resolute and defiant in that moment. "We've lost soldiers and comrades. Never someone so close to me, though."

"But you never stopped and thought about why she did it?" Serena asked, stepping forward. "You're brainwashed and unable to make your own choices. Nothing like the Gary Oak I know. The Ash from your world would have never considered either of you his greatest rivals! It's holding on to that thought, onto Reeree's pain and smile that gives me the strength to defeat you."

"How pathetic is that…" Paul spat angrily and he grabbed his keystone. "You can't fight with just your own will and need to rely on someone else's? We're doing this because we want to. Because it's  _our_  will! Aggron, Mega Evolve!"

"Scizor, Mega Evolve!" Gary called simultaneously. Both of their Pokémon shined brightly, but Serena didn't watch the transformation, having already seen it once before. Instead she grabbed Pancham's pokeball and tossed it onto the field. In the brief seconds all this went on her sight slid across the battlefield and noticed the real Gary battling enemies while glaring at his counterpart. He turned his head a little and caught sight of her before nodding. Serena nodded back, snapping her vision onto her opponents, and thinking she saw both Miettes on the battlefield, battling it out. None of that mattered; Gary hadn't met his counterpart, but was leaving the battle to her for now, as though he had no need to fight him just yet. Taking hold of that unwavering belief and confidence in her, Serena stepped forward while the transformation finished.

"Aggron, Flash Cannon, let's go!" Paul yelled. Serena readied herself for the attack, turning to all three of her Pokémon as Aggron let the bright and powerful beam shoot from its mouth.

"Everyone, we work together; believe in each other just like at our Showcases. Now, let's go! No giving up! Braixen, Flamethrower and Pancham, Dark Pulse!" Serena screamed, throwing her hands outward. Braixen thrust her wand forward and sent a torrent of flame directly at the Flash Cannon where the two impacted. As expected, the Flash Cannon was proving the stronger of the two. Then Pancham's Dark Pulse hit and began to push it back until it exploded against Aggron. Scizor was on the move with a Quick Attack.

"Zigzag!" Gary's order came, his Pokémon quickly following suit.

"Sylveon, use Protect!" Serena quickly ordered. Sylveon pranced to the side and snapped her feelers out to defend against the attack. Scizor slammed against the shield that was created and tumbled backwards. "Braixen, Fire Spin! Pancham, Stone Edge!"

"Pancham cham!" Pancham cried out, tumbling forward and slamming his fists down for the bright stones to come racing out of the ground straight for Scizor as a pillar of flame erupted around it. They struck and Scizor fell backward once more, though it was relatively unharmed. Then a sudden dust cloud billowed across the field and Serena saw Aggron scratch at the ground with a Metal Claw to create it, reducing their visibility.

"Flash Cannon, one more time!" was the order.

"Sylveon, Protect again!" Sylveon nodded and created her shield…only for it to start flickering and shrinking. The bright blast sailed through the dust cloud, creating a hole in it.

"Aegislash, King's Shield!" screamed a different voice, one that made Serena smile. A long sword came zipping through the air, the sound of a "guh-guh-guh- _slash_ " sounding out as it locked itself into its shield just as the Flash Cannon hit. Only it hit a hexagonal shield and ended up doing nothing. Serena pivoted on her foot to see Sawyer had arrived, Sceptile standing like a vanguard as the dust cleared. Sawyer quickly returned Aegislash. "Hope that helped, Serena. The other Miette wasn't letting me get away. The real one had to help me out by sending us all away with Psychic."

"You're fine, Sawyer. Glad to see you. Evens the odds a little," she said brightly. Looking back, neither Paul nor Gary looked even remotely surprised. It was almost like they didn't care about the numbers they were facing. Clenching her fist, Serena realized that she didn't care much about numbers either. Wind and the sounds of battle roared through the area. Then, like a crack, all four of them were on the move.

"Aggron, Double Edge!" Paul ordered. Blazing with white light, Aggron began charging forward.

"Slow it down with Frenzy Plant!" Sawyer commanded, bringing his hands together and pulling them apart. Sceptile did the same and slammed into the ground. The massive roots emerged from the ground, whipping out towards Aggron in an attempt to wrap the Iron Armor Pokémon and stop it from moving. Aggron wasn't the only target, the wild vines aiming for Scizor as well.

"Break through it with Steel Wing," Gary ordered. Scizor's wings glowed a bright white and it zigged and zagged through the vines, cutting them to ribbons as it approached the two of them. Serena was waiting for it.

"Fire Blast, now!" she yelled. Braixen gripped her wand with both hands and sent the five-pronged blast of fire out like a shield. Scizor finished its assault on the roots and ran right into the flames, the fire consuming it.

"Counter with Swift!" Scizor leapt back, shaking off the flames before its wings fluttered with a whirring speed. Countless stars were formed around it before flinging forward at both Serena's Pokémon and Sceptile.

"Stop them with Dark Pulse!" Serena yelled with confidence. Pancham created the swirling vortex of dark energy between his hands and then aimed upward, almost like it was a practiced move in a Showcase. The dark beam of energy impacted with all of the stars that were attempting to assail them, causing an explosion that sent light and dark glitter upon them. Pancham smirked, showing how well they had practiced for such a kind of combination. "Now, Sylveon, Fairy Wind!"

"Sceptile, get in on Scizor with Leaf Blade!" Sawyer commanded. The leaves on Sceptile's elbows became a bright green as Sylveon sent her wind raging outward. Sceptile moved through it with very little issue as he aimed right for Scizor with his long Leaf Blade in place. Gary quickly called out a Metal Claw from Sceptile, its long pincers glowing gray and steely while it rushed at Sceptile. The two attacks met as Sceptile dodged and brought his other arm up to try and get at Scizor's side. Scizor whirled around to block the attack only for Sceptile's other, now free, blade to slice upward. The Metal Claw slammed onto Sceptile's head and they were both forced backwards.

"Metal Sound." The command was short and to the point, but the loud screeching noise that was coming from Aggron's horns was not. Serena's face scrunched up from the loud noise, as did all of her Pokémon. Even Sceptile suffered from it as Aggron's attack didn't stop, but changed form with a blistering Flash Cannon that shot out and consumed all of them. The only one to avoid the strike was Sylveon. Not even she was immune, however, as Scizor blitzed through the air with a Quick Attack to slam into her.

"P-Pancham," Serena gasped out as soon as the noise ceased and the attack was fading away. She had full faith that all of her Pokémon were still standing. "Flip up and use Arm Thrust on Aggron's head!"

"Cham!" was the cry heard through the smoke and Serena smiled. They were still going strong. A small pitter of feet was heard and Serena looked in Aggron's direction to see Sceptile was also up and on the move, another Leaf Blade out. Then the dark shape that was Pancham leapt onto Sceptile, bounded off of him and sailed right for Aggron, somersaulting through the air before bringing down a powerful Arm Thrust right upon its head. Aggron bent low just as Sceptile slashed right up.

"Now, Frenzy Plant!" Sawyer commanded. Sceptile swapped flawlessly, like Sawyer had been ready and practicing for another battle with Paul. His hands ripped into the ground and the crazy vines followed, walloping Aggron in the stomach and lifting it off the ground slightly.

"Get her Pokémon with Swift," Gary said. Scizor's wings fluttered, but Serena just sighed. She was tired of dealing with this attack, and decided to move quickly.

"Sylveon, Double Team and your own Swift!" Sylveon instantly created copies all around the area before shooting her own numerous stars to counter Scizor's right from her feelers. Paul seemed to be back on the move as well with Aggron firing out a powerful Flash Cannon once more. Serena ordered a quick Flamethrower while keeping her attention on the clashing stars. The sound of Braixen's Flamethrower colliding with the Flash Cannon sounded out, creating a bright burst of light in the area. The stars finally faded in their attacks, along with Sylveon's copies. Now, Serena looked at Aggron and watched as Sceptile slammed onto the Steel types bulky back with a Dragon Claw. It didn't do much, other than ending the Flash Cannon, and Sceptile was flung off. Sawyer sighed.

"I should have known this wouldn't be enough," he lamented, reaching into his waistcoat and taking out his notebook. Serena then watched as he grabbed his keystone and tossed his notebook to the ground; her eyes widened. Sawyer turned and grinned at her. "He may not be the same one, but he was once one of Ash's best rivals. If I need a notebook to defeat him, then I can't consider  _myself_  one of Ash's rivals. And if he defeats me, then my notes don't mean a thing. Sceptile, let's use all of our experience and Mega Evolve!"

Serena saw the familiar bright light from Sceptile as his voice became scratchy and his head more pointed. The bulbs on his back grew larger and his tail elongated with a red stinger at the tip. As he did that, Serena smiled a little at how seriously Sawyer was taking this fight against two Mega Evolved opponents…yet Serena knew that it would still be a difficult situation. She glanced around at the field, covered in wafting grass, and a sudden idea struck her; rather, a very Ash-esque strategy struck her when the transformation into Mega Sceptile finished.

"Sawyer, can you follow my lead. We need to separate them, and there's only one attack big enough to do that," she told him confidently. He smirked a little, nodding to indicate that he'd gotten the message.

"Got it! Sceptile, Frenzy Plant!" Sceptile roared out and again slammed his hands into the ground. Like all the previous times, the massive vines split the ground, one especially thick set emerging right in between Gary and Paul.

"Braixen, let it burn!" Serena called with a grin. Paul and Gary turned to look at each other right before they realized what they were up to. By then, it was too late. Braixen's Flamethrower consumed the large vine and set it ablaze as a towering inferno that split the battlefield between them in two. Serena and Gary on one side with Paul and Sawyer on the other, though each could still see the other.

"Now, use Dragon Claw and Leaf Blade!" Sawyer ordered with more confidence than usual. Glowing with a green hue, Sceptile dashed forward, much faster than before as it ripped its claws through Aggron. The attack appeared to have barely any effect until Sceptile suddenly switched to Leaf Blade and whipped around, plunging his green glowing blades into the opponent.

"Metal Claw," Paul ordered. Aggron shook off the attack and slammed its glowing claw into Sceptile, throwing it backwards with extraordinary force. Serena chose to not pay attention to that battle, preferring to deal with Gary, whose Scizor was aiming for the roots with a Steel Wing, obviously looking to merge the battles once more.

"Braixen, use Fire Spin to hold it, as long as you can!" Serena yelled in slight desperation; Sawyer would need all the time he could get. Braixen instantly followed suit, plunging her wand into the ground and planting it there. Powerful fire emerged in a rotating column right underneath Scizor, blocking its path. Only, Braixen refused to let it end there, and kept the fire raging as long as she could. Serena grimaced a little, hoping that she could hold it up while Paul and Sawyer began their battle anew.

"Sceptile, use Dragon Claw!"

"Metal Claw, let's go!" Both trainers roared their commands simultaneously. Their Pokémon roared gutturally and leapt at each other, their green and silver glowing claws clashing with each other and sending a resounding force of wind through the area. Pancham tumbled back, only to be caught by Sylveon.

"Brai…xen…" Braixen grunted out, causing Serena to look at her undulating Fire Spin starting to lose its form.

"Just hold on, Braixen! Hold on for me!" Serena cried. "You need to hold on until Sawyer can finish his battle!"

"Scizor, Swift!" Gary yelled and this time Serena knew she wouldn't be able to stop it so simply. The stars flew through the flames, lighting on fire as they aimed right for Braixen. Sylveon and Pancham were still recovering, unable to make it in time.

"Braixen, you need to-"

"Vire!" Before Serena could finish her command, a large shape appeared with a spherical green shield wrapping around her and her Pokémon. The stars slammed harmlessly into the shield and the Pokémon, a very familiar Electivire, turned back to her with a grin before the shield dropped.

"What do we have here?" Gary said, only Serena soon realized it wasn't her opponent talking, but the Gary she knew and respected. "Sorry, Serena, I was going to let you finish this battle, but I just can't take someone hurting a friend of mine wearing my face. Maybe I'll rearrange it for him."

"Gary…" Serena said, breathing out in a sense of relief. "Thank you…but I  _can_  handle this."

"I know," Gary assured her. "That's why, Electivire will take on the other me until you recover and Sawyer wins. Once that happens, I'll step back. A push and pull. A give and take. Like a line on a pokeball, or like a Kalos Queen, right?"

Serena nodded with a smile, but most of all, she noticed that the other Gary's eyes had widened, as if he recognized some of the words the real Gary had spoken. Then Electivire and the real Gary turned and ran right for him as Sceptile and Aggron's initial clash came to an end. Aggron's second Metal Claw came soaring out and with a powerful slam, impacted with Sceptile's head and forced him to the ground.

"Sceptile, get back up with Leaf Blade!" Sawyer ordered. Sceptile rolled out of the way as another Metal Claw dug itself into the ground, tearing up dirt and grass with it. Sceptile rolled back onto his feet and with a great cry, sliced right at Aggron's head, knocking it down slightly but hardly budging it. Off to the side, Electivire was sending powerful Iron Tails to collide with Steel Wing.

"Double Edge," Paul commanded furiously. Aggron, head still lowered, charged forward, brutally slamming into Sceptile with force and sending him flying into a collapsing roll along the ground.

"Ti…le…" Sceptile gasped out with ragged breaths, Sawyer, however, kept his cool in the moment.

"Leaf Storm!" Sceptile immediately obeyed, flinging his tail out and firing it off like a leafy missile that struck hard in Aggron's chest and pushed it back fiercely. Only, despite Aggron's cries, it was nowhere near defeated, sending off the horrible Metal Sound once more. Sceptile struggled to regain its footing as the Flash Cannon fired out quickly, consuming the Forest Pokémon with a powerful cry. When the attack finished, he had fallen to his knees. "Sceptile, come on! We don't give up! We've gone through this together! No matter who our opponent is, we're growing and learning together!"

"Scep….TILE!" Sceptile screamed, pulling himself to his feet.

"Then you can also die together! Metal Claw!" Serena turned to her Pokémon, wondering if she should intervene. The look on Sawyer's face was so etched with determination, though, that she knew to intervene would be beyond foolish. This was his fight; one he wanted to win badly. Serena gave an internal nod and watched as Electivire and Scizor exchanged blows.

"Aggron!" Aggron cried, reaching Sceptile and slicing down on Sceptile with a powerful Metal Claw. Sceptile wavered and began to fall from the attack as Aggron launched another attack. Sawyer yelled out for a Leaf Blade, and Sceptile responded, his green blades jutting out and moving to block the next Metal Claw attack.

"Grab it," Paul ordered callously. Serena's fists clenched at the smirk on the boy's face as Aggron's free claw reached down and grabbed Sceptile by his elongated neck before spinning around and slamming the Grass type into the ground. Sceptile cried out, and soon another Metal Claw was aiming right for him.

"Dodge, now!" Sawyer called powerfully. Whipping his tail outward, Sceptile hit Aggron in the face, distracting it enough for him to roll out of the way. Aggron's claw embedded itself in the ground, the force being so much that it became stuck. Sawyer grinned. "Leaf Storm!"

With a powerful yearning and groaning, Sceptile turned around, pointing his tail right at Aggron and fired off the Leaf Storm. The missile-like tail impacted with Aggron's stomach and drove suddenly upward, carrying the bulky Aggron into the sky. Paul scowled at the move, and made a comment on it. "I guess you're not just some small fry after all."

"Of course I'm not!" Sawyer countered powerfully. "I'm Ash's rival! I'm his friend. Anyone who wants to compete with him can only be the best they can be!"

"Nice words. Aggron, Metal Sound!" Paul cried. Aggron, still suffering from the Leaf Storm impacting its chest, could only groan. Sawyer walked a few steps forward while Sceptile shakily stood, wearing a challenging grin on his face.

"I've always admired him, and in admiring him, I became my own person," Sawyer said calmly. "But you're not your own person. You're just a soldier who only believes what they're told to believe. Well, what I believe is that your actions will take away everyone's future! I won't let you, because there are people who won't learn anymore, love anymore, and they certainly won't be able to surpass the backs of those people they've been chasing."

"Aggron, hurry it up!" Paul roared once more. The Leaf Storm had come to an end and Sceptile was once more leaping up towards Aggron who tried to send off the horrible sound before Sceptile slashed right through him. The large Pokémon slammed into the ground and rose unsteadily to its feet as Sceptile landed. "So useless…both my Pokémon and whatever you're saying. I'm in this for one reason alone: to grow stronger and surpass my brother. To prove I'm better. I don't care about my world as much as them, or about the people around me when they're just stepping stones, helping me to demonstrate my own power. That way, I can go home and prove that I've done something he could never do all by myself. I don't need anyone else like you pathetic people do!"

"And that's why you'll never win! Because we believe in our world and its future, and learning and growing  _together_! Frenzy Plant! Get him!" Sawyer yelled as Sceptile powerfully ripped into the ground. The plants swirled outward and within moments had managed to bind both Paul and his Aggron in place. "Now Dragon Claw!"

"Sceptile!" Sceptile cried fiercely as both his claws glowed green and he rushed forward, in concert with Sawyer's movements. Paul struggled against the hold on him as Sceptile blasted across, ripping through Aggron and Paul alike and sending the plants into the air. They collapsed on the ground with a billowing dust cloud. Behind Serena, she noticed Electivire had fallen to one knee as both Garys did nothing but shout commands at one another.

The dust cleared, Sawyer heaved a breath, and Aggron had fallen, reverted to its normal form. Sceptile soon glowed and reverted to his as well, heaving with exhaustion. Right behind them, Paul had collapsed, out cold, as a small circular device rolled out of his pocket before breaking into tiny pieces.

* * *

"Greninja, Aerial Ace! Hawlucha, X-Scissor! And Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash commanded as he ran forward, ducking while a Flamethrower soared over his head powerfully. The very same Pokémon that had unleashed such an attack was taken down seconds later by Greninja's powerful kick. Hawlucha and Pikachu's attacks hardly slacked either, each ripping through a large group of opponents.

Ash turned back around, wondering if he could see Serena, and whether she'd be okay. There was no sight to see, everything having already been covered up by the masses. Pikachu called to him and Ash just shook his head. Of  _course_ Serena would be okay. He knew he'd just have to believe that. He had his own task to accomplish. Grinning once more at Pikachu, Ash faced forward and pointed ahead towards the hunk of rock that was the Weapon, with confidence. They all raised their fists, clearly getting the message. With a quick cry between the four of them, they set off into the tightening ranks of the enemy's forces. One thing Ash was starting to notice, however, was a slight lessening of the forces, as though some of them were slipping from DARC's control. That made Ash smile as he rolled onto the ground to avoid a Carbink's spinning. Clemont had to have won.

"Shadow Ball!" Diantha's voice yelled out, and Ash could tell that he was quickly approaching the Champion. He wasn't able to see exactly where she was, but judging from the close explosions, she had to have been very close. Greninja leapt in the air, clasping at his side and chucking some Water Shuriken into the mess of Pokémon barricading them. Hawlucha followed suit with a High Jump Kick into one of them that carried a whole bunch forward to make a slight line through the grass that Pikachu traversed into. He instantly began beating enemies back with Iron Tail as Ash ran into the thick of it all.

"Diantha!" he yelled out upon seeing her and Gardevoir, practically dancing as they weaved their way through the enemies. For a moment, he had to stop and just watch her moving with elegant precision. She twirled and whirled like a dancer, but her attacks were as fierce as a warrior. Maybe it was because he had hardly seen her fight in a large scale battle, but now that he was, she was beyond fantastic. Gardevoir's arms stretched wide and a whole collection of Shadow Balls appeared and sailed into the army. She wasn't even Mega Evolved.

"Guys, let's get in there!" Ash told his Pokémon. They didn't even need specific instructions to act immediately, running right in. It wasn't like Diantha needed any assistance, but Ash knew that he needed to get in and fight. The Champion noticed him almost immediately.

"I'm surprised you lagged behind, Ash," she said with a soft smile. Ash laughed nervously.

"Well, we ran into some of The Seven. Clemont and Serena stayed behind to fight them off," he told her honestly. She nodded, though Ash realized it hadn't been meant for him, but for Gardevoir who used Psychic on some of the nearby enemies and whirled them around like a tornado. "You seen my dad?"

"I do believe he's slightly ahead. You want to help me get there, Ash?" she asked, sending a slightly confident wink in his direction. He responded with a command to Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. Pikachu immediately responded in kind by leaping onto Greninja and then into the air once more before he sent the Thunderbolt cascading down into the crowd. Diantha's lips turned upward as though she were slightly impressed, but Ash chose to mostly ignore it. He was hardly helping a Champion that in a few moves had proven to be far more powerful than he was.

"Greninja, Double Team and Cut!" Ash called out as he drew even with Diantha. Greninja crouched and then his doubles appeared all around the area, all of them moving in with a white glowing blade. Some Pokémon made a move to counterattack, but for the most part, all of the Greninja were able to reach their target and slash across them to blow them back. Ash and Diantha ran forward, their Pokémon acting as vanguard.

"I must admit," Diantha said as they ran forward, "this whole situation has surprised me. You surprised me."

"Do I?" Ash asked with a chuckle. Up ahead, he noticed a burst of electricity, likely from his father's Raichu. Knowing their end goal, all of the Pokémon surged forward into the crowd. Hawlucha, in particular, seemed like a Pokémon possessed, his hands glowing white as he beat every Pokémon that wasn't a Ghost type back and forth with unrestrained zeal.

"Very much," Diantha noted. "Back in Nova, I couldn't believe that children would be so strong in fighting. You changed my mind, made me realize that children were the path to the future. I think that's what made me realize Dalton had a point. In some respect, we have to protect the children who will be the ones leading the future. If we don't set an example for them, how can we expect them to? Then there are children like you, who defy all logic."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not," Ash said, not quite getting at what Diantha was telling him. He quickly shouted an order to Pikachu, who twirled around in midair and slammed down with an Iron Tail. Some Pokémon were thrown upward, where Hawlucha jumped above and slammed into them all with a Flying Press.

"It's a good thing," she told him. "The way you fought Dalton, defied Lysandre, forgave Alain even though you could have let jealousy or betrayal overtake you.  _I_  was envious of you, honestly. If I had half of your wisdom and humility at your age…why…I could have become Champion all the sooner."

"I'm flattered, Diantha," Ash admitted right before Gardevoir shot a large Shadow Ball through the army ahead, clearing the last bit of path to his father. "But I was still runner-up in the League, you know? I'm not a Champion yet."

"Maybe not, but you're closer to it…" she said. It took a moment as they ran forward, watching Raichu use an enhanced Thunder from the Electric Terrain around them, before she responded. "What I'm saying, Ash, is that I want you to survive this fight. Survive, and have a battle with me. Perhaps not as Champion and Runner-Up, but as trainer to trainer, sharing the bond that can only be forged through battle."

"You got it!" he replied, not even needing a moment to think about it. The Thunder struck and all of the enemies around Jack were zapped with many volts of lightning as he stood by with a determined look. When the attack ended, Ash, Diantha and all their Pokémon approached him.

"Ash, you're all right! I was worried when we got separated," Jack admitted, rubbing the back of his head a little.

"I'm just fine," Ash told his dad. His father seemed to not quite believe him, walking over to check on him before pulling him into a hug. "Dad, we're in the middle of a battle."

"I know that. I'm just glad you're safe," he confessed before drawing away and rotating towards Diantha. "You even brought the Champion with you."

"Of course. I want to face Michael, myself, Mr. Ketchum," Diantha told him. The army around them seemed to have grown quiet slightly, though Ash realized it was more a lull in the flow of battle than it was any kind of ceasefire. Ash turned around, realizing he had come quite a long way up the hill. Even with the gained altitude, he still couldn't tell where Serena or Clemont were, but he could see the various units moving through. Most importantly was that the airship seemed to be out of the air, though the Pokémon were still attacking and Alpha Squad had taken to leading the charge against them in the sky. "We've still got quite some way until we reach the Weapon, and it would appear the sun will begin to set soon."

"Yes, I feared that would be the case," Jack noted with a slight frown. Ash looked back around, staring off into the horizon. He couldn't tell that the sun was going to set at all, but he trusted in both his father and the Champion. "The longer we stay fighting, the longer it will take to get to Michael. I'd want to say that just getting the key from him would be enough, but I'm no fool. The man's a shrewd tactician."

"He certainly is," Diantha spat vehemently. "All those years planning our conferences…I'm surprised he didn't plan attacks at all of them."

"That's  _too_  conspicuous!"

"So, what do we do?" Ash asked. Pikachu and the others returned to his side as he looked at the adults. Diantha and his father wore contemplative looks at all this, but upon staring at each other, seemed to come up with the same conclusion.

"The Final Day…it ends at midnight, yes?" she asked. Jack nodded a little. "Then we have a little over five hours to see this through. The longer we spend tarrying in this crowd, the less chance we stand. If we hope to put a stop to all this nonsense, then we need to destroy it all: Michael, the Weapon, DARC. Everything."

"I hear you," Jack said. Ash just furrowed his brow, looking utterly confused between the two of them. Jack bowed low. "By your leave, Champion."

"Mr. Ketchum, Ash, give him hell," Diantha said. Now Ash was really confused, but his eyebrows shot up when the Champion grabbed her keystone, hanging from her necklace, and gripped it. "Ash, pass a message onto Michael for me and the President: the League no longer welcomes him. Deliver it whatever way you see fit. Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!"

"Gar…de…voir!" Gardevoir cried out as bright light eclipsed her figure. Ash shook his head a little when his father moved over and tapped him on the back.

"She'll hold the enemy off for us, so let's move," he said.

"But…I thought she wanted to battle Michael?" Ash asked. Pikachu jumped up and onto his shoulder while Hawlucha and Greninja closed ranks. Diantha turned and offered a smile as the Mega Evolution process ceased and revealed Mega Gardevoir.

"Well, sometimes, we all have our roles to play. As Champion, my role is on the larger battlefield. I can trust you to finish this for me, right, Hero of Kalos?" she asked with a slight smirk. It was a difficult situation, but Ash could easily see her intention and nodded.

"Stay safe, Diantha! I want that battle!" he called, and he and his Pokémon ran after his father. It didn't take long to catch up.

"Moonblast!" called the Champion. A loud rush of wind succeeded the attack making contact with the enemies. It was so powerful that even Ash was pushed forward a little, and numerous enemies were knocked over, clearing a wider radius around them. Still, there was a long way to go and a large amount of Pokémon ahead of them preceding the rock. Ash's eyes narrowed once more, noticing that the rock looked a little different as the sun shifted positions and began to set.

"Wait a minute…is it…green?" Ash asked. He didn't receive an immediate answer to his question. His father had pulled his flute out and blew on it. A loud explosion sounded out and with the usual jet-like speed, Latias had pulled up, some enemy Pokémon tumbling away from the slipstream.

"Get on, Ash! We're bypassing the army and heading straight for Michael! Air should be clear enough," he called with a smirk. Not happy about his question being ignored, Ash still ran towards his father and slung himself over Latias. Before they could take off, Ash gripped Noivern's pokeball.

"Noivern, take Greninja and Hawlucha up to the top with us!" he called to the Soundwave Pokémon.

"Vern!" Noivern cried happily as Greninja and Hawlucha climbed on with grins. Then he flapped his wings and Latias shot off as well. To Ash's surprise, Noivern was able to keep pace with them as they rose in altitude, above the army, and blasted towards the glowing, green weapon.

"Dad, why's the Weapon glowing?" Ash asked, shouting over the roaring wind in his ears.

"Do you have a guess?" he asked. Ash looked at Pikachu, who could only offer a rather unhelpful shrug. Thinking on it a moment, Ash came to the simplest explanation he could.

"It's made of meteorite material?" he asked. Jack held his hand up.

"Ding ding!" he said with praise. "Did you really think that the Ultimate Weapon could just open up dimensions from coming into contact with the meteorites? AZ used the material of the meteorites when constructing the device and because of their…otherworldly qualities, the collision of both types of materials opened the rifts. I think? Like I've told you, Lionel and Aidan are the scientists of the group, really. I'm just the explorer!"

"Guess we're the same in a wa-"

"Pidgaw!" Ash turned his head as the large form of Pidgeot came whipping right over their heads. Bending low a little, Ash looked up towards the Pidgeot, recognizing it far too well from his battle with it on the beach.

"Looks like Carl's," Jack commented with frustration. "We don't have time to deal with this right now."

"I'll buy us some, then. Talonflame, I choose you!" Ash ordered. Talonflame immediately emerged and shot off right for Pidgeot with a burst of flames. Pidgeot dodged to the side, but Talonflame was right on its tail, speeding up all the more before colliding with its stomach in an explosion. Pidgeot quickly recovered and flew right at Talonflame with a Steel Wing. "Spin and Steel Wing! Now!"

"Flame!" Talonflame squawked out, already beginning to spin through the air. The Weapon was almost upon them. Talonflame turned out to be the faster of the two as the Steel Wings collided and grated against each other as powerfully as before. The extra momentum was what Talonflame needed, drilling forth into Pidgeot's jaw and knocking it downward.

"Now, Brave Bird into the ground and come join us!" Ash roared emphatically. Talonflame broke off quickly with a cry before circling rapidly once more and aiming for the avian that was righting itself. His body glowed blue, and with a powerful strike he reamed into Pidgeot, driving downward and then breaking off. Pidgeot sailed downward, below the crowd of marauding Pokémon. Pidgeot hadn't been defeated, but it was more than enough for Talonflame to quickly come and join them as they reached the Weapon.

The first thing Ash noticed was how close to the shore it seemed, cables stretching out towards the ship with what seemed to be a generator supplying a barrier around the device, though not much more. As he trailed his eyes along, he saw the cables connected to a control panel that was large and clearly in command of the entire system, though not riveted to the ground. At least, that was what Ash thought, given that Michael was standing near it, pushing some buttons and pulling some levers. It was all beyond him, but Ash knew none of that mattered. All that mattered was the incoming battle. Latias shot down.

"Michael!" Ash yelled angrily as they approached the ground and he leapt off. His father was at his side and Latias hung around as the rest of his team came near him. Ash quickly grabbed his last pokeball and called out Goodra, his entire squad standing and ready to fight. Michael looked up, his piercing blue eyes staring across. It sent a pang through Ash's heart.

"The Ketchum family," he said with a sigh before giving a smile and walking around the console, before tossing a pokeball and having his Hydreigon appear. "I'm genuinely not surprised. After all, you've always been against me Jack, and Ash has been involved in too much to back down. It's a wonder you settled down with such a simple cook for a housewife."

"Shut your mouth, Michael!" Jack roared, stepping forward as Raichu padded in front. "I won't let you speak ill of my wife or my family."

"Naturally. That'd be hypocritical of me, wouldn't it? The man who left his wife and family to save a world on the path of destruction."

"But instead you're going to destroy ours? Why? Why would you do that? ! Answer me, Michael!" Ash said. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder to challenge the honey-blond man with sparking cheeks. Michael regarded him for a single moment.

"Because as the Final Day is already here, it was an action of necessity," he said coldly. His blue eyes iced over and Ash resisted the urge to clutch at his chest. They really were so like hers, and all Ash could remember was Serena's story and the tears in her eyes as she recounted the death of the other Serena he'd never met. The daughter of the man in front of him who had seemingly died for nothing. "And in any case, you're not human to me."

"Is that what you thought of your daughter? !" Ash demanded, now stepping forward against his father's warning. This wasn't going to turn out like the last time. Ash promised himself that. "She did nothing but listen to you and believe in you!"

"Isn't that a daughter's duty? To listen to her father?" Michael asked.

"No!" Ash yelled. He couldn't help it, the raw emotion eking out of his voice as he clutched his chest, pulling at his clothing. "Children aren't soldiers for people to use! We're people! And she loved you! She loved you and believed in everything you said about this world, and those actions led to her death!"

"Why should that matter, Ash?" Michael spat. "You didn't know her. You didn't love her the way her Ash did. Why should you care that she carried out her duty as a soldier and a daughter to see her father's vision through? When she made her own choices?"

"Her…duty…?" Ash wheezed out, feeling almost physical pain at hearing this man talk about his daughter like she meant nothing. Talk about Serena like she meant nothing. Jack stepped forward and placed a hand on Ash's back, rubbing a little, as though to comfort him. "Her duty…What about your duty? You're her father! Fathers are supposed to protect their children, not force them to make choices that no child should have to make!"

"Like you do every day?"

"That's different!" Ash said, standing up as his Pokémon closed ranks around him. "I chose on my own. I didn't listen to other people or do what they told me to. I became a Pokémon trainer because I wanted to. Everything I did was my own choice. But you just view your daughter as some tool! That makes you no better than people like Travis!

"Serena…she's her own person! She laughed! She cried! She was scared as she died and you weren't even there to comfort her!" Ash scream was so guttural, it ripped at his vocal chords, forcing his voice to break. "What kind of father does that? What kind of  _human_  does that?"

"Someone who needs the end result before he can think about anyone else's needs or wants," Michael said with an even colder tone. "My world is on the brink of destruction, and it will live if I can destroy yours…but that needs to happen first. And after all the time I've spent in this world, I've seen people take, monger wars, abandon people on the side of the road like trash as if they were some kind of monsters! Why should your world deserve to live over my own? !"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Ash countered angrily.

"For every crisis this world faces, one of our connected worlds falls one by one, reaching a tipping point and going over the edge. The Orange Islands, Monsu Island, Spear Pillar, Operation Tempest, so forth and so on," Michael said, his face twisted into a visage of anger. "Yet each and every time, your world seems to weather the destruction, as though it's Arceus' favored child. And soon, our world is on the chopping block."

"The Final Day," Jack said, almost like he fully understood what those words now meant. Ash gazed at his father, hoping for some sort of answer. "Of course. That's what you learned. That's why you were so desperate. You learned when your world would reach its final tipping point, an event that could break the world."

"Fate is immutable. History never changes. The only way you can prevent something from happening is by causing an event so catastrophic that the balance is shifted. I honestly feared when my world's Ash Ketchum died that it would do so as well, but it kept chugging along, fixing its own problems, at least to the extent of my knowledge given those pockets of space leading to my world still exist," Michael explained. "Now, though, I can't wait any longer. Today is the Final Day, and if your world isn't broken by midnight, mine will break tomorrow."

"We won't let you!" Ash challenged Michael angrily, throwing his fist up in the air.

"Really? Do you  _really_  think you can stop over a decade of pent-up conviction and hatred with your own declarations?" the older man taunted Ash, but he refused to back down from that moment. "I manipulated  _all_  of your pain. I was the one who told Lawrence the Third of the method of unleashing the titans. I helped to locate the orbs for Magma and Aqua; revealed the suspected location of Spear Pillar to Cyrus. I intervened to ensure that Alder was not present at the time of Operation Tempest. I even organized the damn League this year to make sure Lysandre's plan was a success and manipulated Zinnia and Team Neo to force the tipping point. Yet every. Single. Time. You were there. You stopped me and my desperation grew until now."

"And I'll stop you again and again. As long as I have a world to defend," he countered. Michael's angry look dropped off as he stepped closer to the hunk of glowing rock, looking ablaze in the setting sun.

"Of course you will. You're a Ketchum," Michael said simply. "That's why I had to get involved myself. And now you're all here, on this battlefield. Exactly where I wanted you."

"What?" Jack responded flatly. Ash watched as Michael reached down and pulled out the fragment of the key that had belonged to AZ.

"Tell me, Jack, did you know that this key also has shard of meteorite in it?" Michael asked. Jack didn't answer, but Ash kept his gaze locked firmly on the ex-vice president. "Well, it does, because it was the only way AZ could make it work with the Weapon. As a result, unless the key is utterly obliterated it feels as though it's all part of the same meteorite that belongs to the Weapon. That was the reason I kidnapped that little girl; drawing every trainer out and to the same spot, I knew it would ultimately drive you like most children do. I didn't need to, but it made every facet of the job easier. Now, every fragment is in the same spot, and so are my enemies. A perfect score."

Then Michael touched the fragment of the key to the rock that was the Weapon. A high pitched whirring sound began and then suddenly a bright green light exploded from the Weapon as the rocky surface melted away to reveal gleaming crystal with flecks of green, like it was being revived. More importantly, however, was that there were six objects sailing through the air, one of them attached to Jack's neck: the keys. Like a magnet pulling and welding together, all six pieces joined into Michael's, shining with light until it revealed the form of a large master key. And with one more smirk, Michael plunged the key into the control panel to turn the Weapon on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So, this chapter had a lot. Or, I feel it did. Of course, the highlight was sort of meant to be Sawyer vs. Paul. Am I saying Sawyer is better than Paul? No, of course not. He's better than this version who never grew because he never met Ash and instead chose to sort of kill everyone just to prove he was better. Yeah, he was practically one step away from a villain before he met Ash anyway. I hope that fight felt visceral and brutal to you guys, along with Serena's defiance. Of course, Ash's moments here were just as important between his promise with Diantha, and his confrontation over Reeree's death, a moment I really needed to have happen to underline the difference between Jack, Michael and Dalton.
> 
> Also, of course I was going to tie everything together with those damn meteorites! I realize I'm changing some of the lore behind the Weapon, but I hope you'll find it excusable within this world and what I've created.
> 
> We're getting ever closer and your words fill me with great joy, so I hope that you'll continue with me until we reach the end of all things. Until then, however, please do Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	20. A Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still hope you'll find the chance to carve out some time to read and review this story! For now, however, let's read Chapter 20!

Chapter 20

A Difference

"I started out as a very simple man interested in the legends and ruins of the world. It was a hobby, though I'm sure that story sounds all too familiar to you, doesn't it, Jack?" Michael's hand pulled back as he reached forward and began lightly pressing buttons with his other hand. Seeing that, Ash ran towards the man, only to be stopped by a sudden Dragon Pulse that struck the ground in front of him, leaving it smoking.

"Of course it does," Jack answered. Ash tossed a look to his father, who was briefly looking at Latias before returning to gaze at Michael, himself having finished pressing buttons, ending on a large green one. Michael turned to them with a tiny grin that was growing larger. "You and I both know we came to know each other and bonded over our similar pasts…or what I thought were similar pasts."

"What does any of this have to do with anything?" Ash asked angrily. Lights within the cables were pulsing with a sudden, red, angry glow and the Weapon, now a pearlescent crystal rose slightly through the air. "Greninja, use Water Shuriken on the Weapon! Noivern, Boomburst!"

"Gren!" Greninja cried, clasping at his side and sending the rotating water blades at the large bloom that was erected. Noivern, too, sent bursts of sound at it. Michael and Hydreigon made no move to stop them as the attacks reached near the surface and bounced off it harmlessly.

"What…?" Ash gasped out, surprised that they'd done nothing.

"Then I met a woman who embodied every single part of her name on the Rhyhorn Racing track. We married and had a beautiful daughter, Serena. I'd imagine that was the moment the course of my life and this world's Michael veered terribly off course," Michael explained, pulling the key out of the console and tucking the now repaired key into his pocket. "See, before I had met Grace, I found these old broken fragments detailing something. I had no idea at the time, but it was like an obsession that overtook me. Shortly after Serena was born, I left to find the truth of it. I did keep in contact with Grace, however. Letters every once in a while, but it was enough to know about Serena.

"And that was when I found it, nestled deep in a cave called Turnback Cave in Sinnoh," he continued again. Ash shifted his feet, wanting to attack the man and his Hydreigon right away, but the look on Jack's face precluded this, as if he wanted to know the truth. "Perhaps it was by chance, the unstable air causing a cave in that pointed me towards it while your world's Michael was spared from that. What I found, however, was a portal, formed by a tear in the dimensions. I had no idea what was behind it but I had a burning desire to know the truth, so I entered…and came out in Turnback Cave, in this world."

"So what? That has nothing-" Ash said, but his words died when Michael held up a hand, like he was commanding Ash to let him keep talking.

"Imagine my surprise to find a world that was almost similar to my own down to the blades of grass or the breeze that rustled my hair. I thought I had discovered the secret for the ages and a great new possibility seemed to come to me. What if those broken fragments weren't broken in this world? Turned out, they  _were_  whole. And that's when everything became all too clear."

"The connection between the worlds," Jack said simply. "And the world's history."

"Yes. I learned of all those little connections and how one by one each world would be destroyed…because of this one. Because of AZ's foolishness three thousand years ago that caused the world to break. That's the only reason that the portals formed, after all. That's the only reason we were so linked. Learning the truth at the time, though, I couldn't believe it."

"Of course not!" Ash yelled out, and for once, Michael looked at him with an appraising look. "Who could believe something like that? Our future isn't set in stone! We make our own path!"

"Naturally, you'd say something so foolish, yet haven't your encounters proven how immutable the connection between our worlds is. Trainers with the same Pokémon despite different pasts; similar histories all around. Don't deny that connection. I certainly don't. Not anymore. Instead, I consulted an expert, a psychic you know quite well, Ash. Only, she was the one on my side."

"Olympia," he said simply, the answer being obvious.

"Of course, at first she wasn't much help, until one day she had a vision. A vision of a great inferno engulfing our land, straight from the Sundial itself. To my surprise, she even knew the day. Today. The Final Day that our world would be standing. Yet the connection then became undeniable to me for she had other visions of two Ash Ketchums, of a world crumbling away from the powers of ice, fire, and lightning while one was spared from such a terror. Perhaps it was coincidence, or perhaps divine intervention from Arceus. Whatever it was, I desperately needed the answer. You know what happened from there, Jack."

"Yes. Now I understand why you became increasingly obsessed with destroying our world."

"Well, I don't!" Ash yelled out, pointing right at Michael. "I don't get it at all! I know what you're talking about, but none of it makes sense. Why should me saving the Orange Islands and all that stuff have any effect on anything?"

"Because that was the tipping point. Well,  _a_  tipping point for this world. But for one of the other worlds, it was  _the_  tipping point. The tipping point where Ash Ketchum failed and sent the entire world spiraling into calamity. At that point, the connection became incontrovertible as I saw some portals close while more yet opened up. A sign of the ebb and flow between the worlds. Not that it mattered. By the time that event happened, as I mentioned, my course was set. I had merely used the incident to fully test my theory of what could happen should a tipping point tip the wrong way. Not to mention, I had already recruited many soldiers and DARC was on the warpath, myself leading them into battle against the demons of this world behind the scenes; a world whose war had led to that connection.

"So I became vice president before you began your journey, using my 'research trips' as perfect excuses to sneak away. I manipulated things from the shadows, and as the Final Day grew closer, I knew that I needed to act. Zinnia had come to Ancien and I convinced her to move on the day of the Eclipse, subtly of course. I guided Dalton towards the Weapon but he was a fool to find it and keep its location hidden. He did a good thing sending the League into tatters, though. Perhaps my finest achievement is moving the League date up. Only I could make it happen, after all, being from the other world and thus knowing when I could make it happen yet not effecting my own world. I made Flare's attack happen then…except you stopped it. Even though it managed to prevent Zygarde from intervening now, your stubborn refusal to let this world die began to irk me. So, it came down to this: unless I stop you here and raze this filthy world, mine is next on the chopping block. Lysandre's plan will no doubt happen today in my world and nothing will stop it from succeeding unless I-"

"Shut up!" Ash screamed, no longer able to contain the anger he was feeling. Pikachu sparked with electricity as his Pokémon behind him all readied themselves into fighting stances for the battle ahead. "I have no idea what you're talking about but it's all nonsense. All this talk about tipping points and other Ash Ketchums and connected worlds…you're just running away from it!"

"Am I? I'm the only one who sought to do something after all these years!" Michael challenged him angrily. Hydreigon floated forward, all three of its jaws snapping angrily.

"No, you didn't! You left your family, and for no good reason at all!" Ash countered. Jack seemed to look surprised at this, keeping his stern gaze between the two of them. "You spent so much time in our world that you neglected your own! You spent so much time hating us that you didn't love your family! Your daughter turned into some mindless pawn to you, while the Serena of this world, the Serena who may not have known her father, but whose father loved her mother, went on and became her own person. A person that I love! And what happened to her Ash? He died! You have no idea if your world is even safe because of that because  _you_  were the one trying to break it!"

Even over the din of battle, Ash's words echoed as the Weapon had reached its full height and was now opening, like a deadly flower whose petals bloomed death. Michael sighed for a moment, and then laughed. "I know, because all history is immutable. My history is the same as this world's Michael. Perhaps I broke things a little in my journey to this side, causing my world's Ash to die and balance the scales, but it doesn't matter because everything would course-correct itself before the Final Day. Today is the only day where any of it matters!"

"You're right about that!" Ash said angrily. "Because today's the day you're going down!"

"Pika pika!"

"You're bold. And I'm surprised you've nothing to say about this Jack."

"There's quite honestly nothing left to say," Jack responded, planting his hands on his hips with a smirk. "Sometimes children are wiser than adults, and we've been the biggest fools of all. But at least I don't have the regret of not loving my own child. Worlds connected or not, you could have asked for help instead of trying to stab us in the back. Most people are kind and caring, but you took advantage of that. Knowing this is the reason I know you won't stop until our world is dead."

"Well, there's some sense between the both of you," Michael said. With another gaze to the console, he reached over.

"Goodra, Dragon Pulse!" Ash ordered immediately. Goodra reared back and fired off the beam. Hydreigon was quick to move and intercept it before firing off a Dark Pulse at Jack's Raichu. That bought Michael just enough time to put the key in once more, press a few buttons and then remove it.

"Now, the reason I wasted my time telling you all of this: I want you to know the true despair and desperation you're fighting against before all of us die. Before this world is razed by Yveltal!" he proclaimed almost giddily, like he was enjoying the situation. "Let's bring a close to this battle and the war between ARC and DARC. You'll have until the petal opens either way to defeat me and get the key to shut it down. Though don't think for a second I'll let you have it. After all, it's the only thing that can do it; I made sure of that. Better hurry before the Weapon fires upon us all and destroys everything in this world. I'll have enough energy to waste all the regions ten times over."

"Yeah, right!" Ash said. Behind them, the eerie green and red glows in the cable and the Weapon glowed brighter, with the sky darkening and washing over all of them. "If you wanna die, go ahead! You're clearly someone who doesn't want to be saved. I'm going to live, though! All of us are! So, let's go, Michael! My dad and I will show you what it really means to be a family fighting for our world!"

* * *

Sawyer gasped out, practically dropping to his knees as Sceptile did the same. A smile came to Serena's face as she saw Paul passed out with his Aggron having collapsed. They had done it. They had gotten through. That left Gary to deal with. Serena turned back to see an Iron Tail make contact with Metal Claw before Scizor broke through and slashed across Electivire's chest. Electivire stumbled backwards and Serena looked to her gathered Pokémon. They all nodded back at her and the four of them ran forwards to join up with an exhausted Electivire and Gary, who had been kicked back by the other Gary.

"Are you all right?" she asked of her friend. Gary nodded, though Electivire was wheezing. "You need to take a break, okay?"

"I'm fine. He's just a little tougher than I thought he'd be," Gary admitted with a smirk. The other Gary wasn't smirking. He was looking over at where Paul was with a scowl on his face, like he hadn't expected him to be defeated. To that end, he seemed to reach into his pocket and take a look at the small circular device, similar to what Paul had. Four red circles were present on it, and seemed to cause the other Gary to look up.

Prompted by his actions, Serena looked around the area and noticed that the flow of Pokémon had stemmed somewhat. They were no longer as thick as they were before. That was cause to breathe just a little bit.

"That idiot," the other Gary breathed, though it was loud enough for them all to hear it. "Right until the end he was brutal and nasty and it did nothing for him. What a loser. He knew what losing meant…"

"Electivire, Thunder!" the real Gary ordered. Electivire began charging up his arms. The other Gary turned and looked at the both of them like they were annoying fleas…until the ground began to shake. Serena pitched forward and looked up as a sudden burst of green light shot straight upward from the source of the Weapon. Both Garys turned to look at it, their eyes widening as the shaking in the ground increased and the Weapon began to rise upward, sending tremors. Part of the ground seemed to tilt a little, as though a steeper hill was now forming from the emergence of the giant device.

"Sylvie!" Sylveon suddenly cried out and Serena watched as Sylveon lost her grip and began to tumble a bit from some of the exhaustion. Serena looked back at the two Garys, struggling to maintain their balance, and she made a choice. She turned right around and rolled down after Sylveon, managing to grab her before she slammed into a pair of jutting rocks. Pancham and Braixen caught her as well before she hit them, herself. "Veon…"

"I'm all right, Sylveon. You're okay, right?" Sylveon nodded happily, making Serena smile. She turned back around, noticing that Gary was quite a far distance from her. Sawyer had slipped a little way down the hill, still looking utterly exhausted as he sat with Sceptile. It was a good thing that there were no enemies assailing them, though Serena certainly heard the sounds of battle around her.

"Braixen brai," Braixen called out, using her wand like a pointer to indicate where the sounds were coming from on the field littered with knocked out Pokémon. Serena put Sylveon lightly on the ground and looked to see Dawn and Astrid back to back as they fought off enemies. Farther away from them was May, who almost looked like she was battling to get to them. Closer, however, seemed to be a duel erupting between Miette and Mimi.

Serena stood, knowing where she had to go. Gary was very capable of taking care of himself, even if it was against…himself. This was something only she could do; something that Reeree had entrusted her with. She didn't need to tell her Pokémon for them to know, each of them walking slowly towards the two dueling Miettes. As she approached, the hairs on her neck stood up as an Energy Ball from Miette's Slurpuff and a Shadow Ball from Mimi's Meowstic collided powerfully, pushing both back. Serena strode forward confidently as Meowstic prepared a Psyshock.

"Braixen, use Fire Blast." It was a stern order, devoid of the usual screams or passion. Not that there wasn't a passion burning inside of her; it was burning fiercer than ever as she prepared to face down Reeree's friend. The star of fire blasted forward and as the Psyshock flew off, the attack intercepted it and rendered it useless. They might have been tired from a hard fight thus far, but Serena was glad that Braixen could prove just how tenacious she was.

"Serena!" Miette exclaimed immediately before smirking a little. "You look terrible."

"You don't look that much better," Serena shot back. It was entirely true. Miette was disheveled, her headband long since abandoned and some of her clothes were ripped or scuffed.

"Well, I  _was_  handling things fine against the imposter here until you showed up, but I guess I could use  _some_  help," she responded with a condescending shrug. Serena giggled a little and nodded. It was obvious her friend and rival was just putting on an act, one which she dropped moments later. "Sawyer took off awhile back. Is he okay?"

"I didn't know you cared so much," Serena teased her, almost glad the tables had turned for once, even if it was in the middle of battle. "But Sawyer's fine. I'll take you to him after we defeat her; he's already won his battle."

"Sounds good to me," Miette concurred as both girls faced Mimi. The other bluenette appeared to be shaking, her mouth a thin line as she stared at Serena. All the honey-blonde Performer could do was wait, already seeing the building reaction inside of her. It took only a few seconds more before her face contorted with rage.

"You!" she screeched, her voice going lower than Serena had ever heard Miette's voice go before. "You're the one who killed Reeree!"

"No, I didn't," Serena said confidently. Mimi didn't seem to want to hear it, her face having grown ugly in her anger.

"Don't lie to me!" she hissed. "You changed her! Made her into someone she wasn't! And then when she chose to come back, you killed her! She was my friend, and you killed her!"

"No, I didn't, and I wouldn't," Serena replied, walking forward slowly and with intense purpose. Miette watched after her, but quickly came into step at her side. "We were one and the same; we understood each other. Reeree made her choice, and as her friend, you should honor that."

"No, you liar! Until you poisoned her, she was my best friend in the whole world. We fought on the same side, against the same foes because we had so many things in common and nothing to come between us!" Mimi said, balling her clothes angrily. Miette seemed to look at Serena, but the honey-blonde was taking the time to sigh loudly. Mimi had officially lost it. It was obvious to Serena why Mimi and Reeree had been best friends right from the off: Ash had never come between them. Yet it also led to no sense of independence, just like all the other members of DARC, marching to the soldier's tune.

"Oh, please!" Miette said distastefully. "A little rivalry is good for any friendship. Reeree made a different choice from you, clearly, and that's okay. Just like how Serena and I took different paths to being Performers. But we're still here, united, right?"

"No…our bond went beyond friendship or rivalries over stupid boys. Ours was a sisterhood. In some way, we'd become each other's reason to fight…until you took her! Meowstic, Disarming Voice!"

"Meooooooooow!" Meowstic's voice elevated in pitch and the heart shaped attack flew out at all of them. Sylveon pranced in front of both girls and quickly erected her shield in front of her. The attack battered into it, but Sylveon held on through the long voice.

"Braixen, Hidden Power around the shield," Serena ordered, pointing her finger right at Meowstic. Braixen held her wand out with one hand, the silver orbs circling it before flying off with a practical mind of their own. They whipped out from behind the shield and then homed in on Meowstic. The first of the orbs slammed into him before he could finish the attack but Mimi's rage was not to be denied.

"Psychic. Send it back!" she spat, the most inelegant saliva flying from her mouth. Meowstic's eyes glowed blue as the orbs stopped, whirling back around and flying at all of them, striking the receding Protect. "Now, use it on them."

"Meowstic," came the Constraint Pokémon's reply as his eyes continued glowing blue. Serena felt herself suddenly floating up along with all of her Pokémon. Then she was jerked back and forth to the side before being tossed about in a whirlwind that made her hat slip away from her head and blow onto the battlefield, lost in the chaos. Then Meowstic slammed them down onto the ground, eliciting a groan from both girls and their Pokémon. Serena started coughing a little before she was tackled as Mimi was on top of her.

"Now, I'm going to watch the life drain from you the way you did to her!" Mimi said, her voice not teasing or flirty in the slightest. "First, I'm going to make you suffer…I know, why don't I take your pretty blue ribbon and strangle you with it, then take your cute boyfriend and-"

"Shut it, imposter!" Miette groaned, seconds before her fist came flying out and knocked Mimi away. "Cotton Spore!"

"Slurpuff!" Slurpuff said with her lolling tongue, swirls of cotton appearing around her. With a small snap from Miette, the move fired off, bundling around Mimi and trapping her within its fluffed consistency. Serena coughed a little more, but sat up in time to give a joint command with Miette.

"Fairy Wind!" Sylveon's feelers whipped out as Slurpuff simply opened her mouth. Both females blasted the powerful pink wind at Meowstic who appeared unable to move without his trainer's command. The wind instantly battered him before Serena turned to Braixen and nodded as she continued to regain her voice. Braixen opened her own mouth and fired off a Flamethrower that struck Meowstic and exploded in combination with the Fairy Wind. Or that was what it seemed. The Fairy Wind had certainly made contact, but the explosion was barely constrained by another Psychic. Mimi hadn't given an order, though, still trapped in the Cotton Spore. Clearly Meowstic  _wasn't_  useless without his trainer.

"Stic!" Meowstic chirped before sending the entire explosive force back at their entire group. Not seeing any way out of it without using Protect, Serena began to give the command while Miette stepped back. Then Pancham bounded forward, leaping through the air into the path of the attack. It hit and exploded powerfully, sending Pancham to the ground, rolling across it. Serena winced at her Pokémon's pain as he rolled up to her feet. She bent low to hear him groaning with a light "cham…".

"Thank you, Pancham. Take a good long rest," she said before returning him, her own body now fueling with anger. "Sylveon, Swift."

"Sylvie Sylveon!" the Intertwining Pokémon said irately, just as angry about Pancham falling as Serena was. With a forceful flick of her feelers, she sent the stars racing out to impact with Meowstic before he could do anything. In the corner of her eye, Serena could see Mimi steadily breaking free of the encroaching cotton spores.

"Ps-Psyshock!" the girl cried from the spores. Bright purple light appeared on Meowstic's claws and he fired it out, aiming it right for Braixen.

"Dodge it using our performance moves!" Serena ordered as the Psyshock narrowed in on Braixen. She spun to the side and then flipped slightly before rolling along to avoid the attack. Some of the purple streams collided with one another in purple sparkles, but Braixen kept dancing, avoiding the blows aiming for her. "Now, Hidden Power!"

"Sen!" Braixen cried, whipping her wand out to beat away the last purple beam and firing off her silver orbs. This time they all found their mark, assailing Meowstic powerfully.

"Slurpuff, Energy Ball!" Miette cried out next to her with a smirk. Slurpuff's mouth opened wide and a pulsing green orb of energy appeared before firing off and impacting with Meowstic. The Constraint Pokémon flew back and crumpled to the ground, the battle with him clearly finished. Mimi, however, was far from done, having broken out of the Cotton Spore.

"I'll kill you!" she screamed, only for her body to suddenly become restrained by Sylveon's feelers. Mimi collapsed forward, landing on the ground. Serena frowned, brushing some of her hair out of her face as she approached the bound girl.

"Stop this right now!" she snapped, almost like a mother scolding a child. "Stop this pointless fighting between us!"

"No! I won't! Not when…you killed…"

"I didn't kill anyone! Gary and Paul killed Reeree.  _Your_  Gary," Serena said sternly, as if she was driving a point home to the girl in front of her. Mimi's eyes widened but she shook her head.

"You're lying. It's not true. We're comrades."

"I'm not lying. I would never lie about something so cruel," Serena told her, crouching down and looking right into Mimi's widened eyes. "They killed her because she protected me. Then they lied to you to cover it up and manipulate you, but instead of questioning why the one who supposedly poisoned her mind against you had killed her, you just got pulled deeper into their trap. You stopped making choices of your own.

"So answer me one thing: did you and her become friends because you chose to? Or were you forced to from the very beginning?"

"Wh-what…?" Mimi asked, her eyes widening even further, as though stunned by the question that Serena was asking her. The honey-blonde let the question hang in the air for just a moment. "We…we were friends because we wanted to be…because we understood each other…it was the only nice thing we had in a world of pain."

"Then you need to choose, here and now!" Serena commanded, standing once more and drawing to her full height. "Reeree chose to protect me of her own volition because she believed in me and all of us. Now you need to do the same: fight with us and honor her memory as her friend, or fight against us and keep being another soldier making no decisions of your own. Either way, I'm prepared for what you choose, but you need to make a choice! Now!"

"Serena…" Miette said, almost chastising her based on her tone. Serena wouldn't back down, though, and soon she saw Mimi's body completely relax, like all the fight was drained out of it.

"I don't know…" she said. The answer caused Serena to sigh, but she still looked up and smiled at the girl, who was so taken aback by its radiance. As if she never expected a smile after what she'd done.

"That's fine…but I will help take down the rest of your group and save our world. I hope you'll help us, like she did, Mimi." Neither of the Miettes had an answer for that, but Serena didn't expect them to. In whatever way, she had finally gotten through to the girl who had hated her. For now, it was enough, but Serena's sights were already turning back up the hill to where the two Garys were dueling it out with one another. "Come on, you two. We have a war to win."

"Braixen!" Braixen acknowledged and the three left Mimi and Miette behind to trail up the hill. Before she got out of earshot, however, she heard Miette speaking.

"Serena never gives up, you know," the bluenette told her counterpart. "It can get annoying, trust me, but I think it's one of her better qualities. I didn't know Reeree, but I'm sure they were the same, and I'm sure they were friends, too."

"The same…" Mimi whispered out, but then her voice was lost to the crush of battle. Some more Pokémon were now rushing in towards her. They may have defeated Mimi, but her device had been intact; after all, it was a decision she had to make. If she chose to fight them again, only then would she break her device.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!"

"Use Dark Pulse!" Serena smiled, not even looking at the source of the attacks. They were immediately obvious as Astrid and Dawn joined her with a simple wave as greeting, Piplup riding Absol as they ran ahead towards the clashing brunets.

"Where's your hat?" Dawn asked, pointing to the top of her head.

"Lost it, I guess," Serena admitted.  _Though at least I didn't lose my blue ribbon,_  she thought, clasping at it subconsciously. "Guess we all look a little tired, huh?"

"Say that again. We've been fighting all afternoon and evening and the sun's almost completely set," Astrid pointed out. "Then there's the Weapon…"

"Yeah, but no need to worry," Dawn said with a slight grimace. "We just need to beat the remaining members, right?"

"Mm," was Serena's response, exhaustion overtaking her voice for a moment as they finished rising over the crest of the now steeper hill to stand on the same level as both Garys. Just as they arrived, Electivire was pushed backward, panting heavily as it dropped to one knee. Scizor wasn't looking so great, either, but was still in a far better condition. "Gary, tag out! We'll take it from here."

"You sure?" Gary asked, a bruise forming on his face from the fight, his other hand on Blastoise's pokeball.

"Come on Poetry Guy's Grandson, no time for debating," Dawn said, winking at him a little. Gary didn't look particularly pleased, but he still held out his other pokeball to return Electivire. Offering another nod at Serena to entrust the battle to the three girls, he ran back into the still swarming army. It felt a bit like déjà vu.

"No time for delaying, either. Absol, use Megahorn!" Absol's horn glowed brightly and it raced right for Scizor, its fluffy wings bristling with the wind that blew past its form. Scizor shook its head, looking at the other Gary, who nodded. Its wings then glowed brightly and it flew right for Absol. The horn and the wings made contact, sending sparks off from one another powerfully. As one pushed forward, so did the other, almost making it a tug of war between the two Megas. Thankfully, Serena knew Astrid wasn't fighting this battle alone; they were all right by her side.

"Piplup, use Ice Beam!" Dawn called out. Piplup bounced along the ground and carefully aimed the frigid beam right for the place where the attacks were connected. More precisely, he aimed for Scizor's wing, beginning to ice it up. Absol was finally able to start pushing forward again.

"Other wing," Gary instructed. Scizor's body turned and the other wing moved past Absol's horn, slashing right across its body. The change in angle caused the Megahorn to cut into the ice and shatter it as Scizor flashed past it.

"Shadow Claw with your legs!" Astrid called confidently, her earring jingling a little. Absol's hindleg suddenly brimmed with dark shadows and it kicked backwards, nailing Scizor in the back and sending it tumbling across the slope. Serena moved into action.

"Fire Spin, now!" she ordered from Braixen. Braixen held her wand forth and pointed it at the ground beneath Scizor's feet, the swirling column of flame erupting forth around it. Serena's eyes narrowed a little, waiting for the move that she knew was going to come as it had before.

"Swift!" came the command. Serena inclined her head a little, and looked towards Dawn who was issuing her own command as the stars formed over Scizor's head and flew through the twisting column of flame for the three of them, shining with red and gold fire in the darkened sky.

"Whirlpool!" Dawn commanded, raising her hand above her head. Piplup summoned the vortex of water, whirling around quickly before he tossed it right at the stars that were on a collision course for them. That whirlpool turned into a sudden vacuum, sucking up all of the burning stars as it sailed for Scizor. Some of them were still circumventing it, however, and Serena turned toward Sylveon to nod at her. Sylveon mewled a little bit and then sped forward, leaping into the water as her feelers went this way and that to beat the remaining stars away as they approached Scizor.

"Now, Sylveon, Fairy Wind!" Serena cried out. Her feelers snapped back into position and then flitted outward while she leapt back. The wind blasted the whirlpool forward, sparkling with pink glitter as the combined attack engulfed Scizor. Dawn put a hand out for a high five, which Serena lightly returned, but she knew the battle wasn't over yet.

"Metal Claw," Gary called, and Serena could see him moving closer, his cloak billowing around him. The water burst out, breaking apart onto the grass as Scizor's claws glowed the color of steel and it flew right for Sylveon. Just like their first battle, it quickly gripped onto Sylveon's feelers and dragged her closer to slam her with another Metal Claw, right into the ground.

"Dark Pulse!" Astrid called and the dark swirl of energy quickly slammed into Scizor, knocking it up the hill a bit, towards Gary. Sylveon attempted to stand, but Serena could tell she looked exhausted and she reached for Sylveon's pokeball. Scizor, despite showing signs of fatigue, was quicker, zipping through towards Sylveon with another Metal Claw.

"Brai!" Braixen shouted and before Serena could stop her most faithful Pokémon, the fox had leapt in between Sylveon and Scizor, holding her wand out. The Metal Claw clashed against the stick and Braixen struggled to hold it in place. Sylveon cried out to her, unable to raise herself as Braixen struggled. Serena's eyes widened as she saw small fissures appear in the foundation of the wand.

"Megahorn!"

"Drill Peck!" Both Piplup and Absol took immediate advantage of Scizor's poor position, circling around and forming a pincer attack. Piplup spun forward and drilled into Scizor's left side while Absol rammed into the right with its glowing horn. The attack ceased and Braixen fell back, gripping at the very slight crack in her wand. Scizor cried out and then whirled around with its Metal Claw to knock Piplup and Absol away.

"Now, Swift! Finish them!" Gary said derisively, almost like he was angry that they had even taken his Scizor this far. Scizor flitted upward, the stars all forming once more. Not wanting to delay, Serena took her pokeball and returned Sylveon, whispering a thanks and an apology to her. Then the stars struck…and froze. "What…?"

Gary's gaze was on something beyond the girls, his face drawn into one of surprise before it appeared to melt into rage. Serena pivoted on the spot, looking at the desolate battlefield before her when she caught sight of Miette shaking her head as she helped Sawyer and Sceptile up. Instantly, she knew just what Gary had seen, and when she finished turning, her theory was proven right.

Mimi was there, her battered Meowstic at her side as he held the Swift stars in place. She was ragged and gasping from their earlier fight, but in her hand was the same small circular device that all of The Seven seemed to have. Wordlessly, she dropped that device to the ground and stomped on it. That simple action seemed to reverberate through the air. The Pokémon surrounding them seemed to start lacking hostility, but more than that, Serena felt as though a lock had been undone in the air beyond.

"Mimi…what're you…?" Gary asked, his face now turning from rage to being apoplectic. "Are you betraying us like Reeree?"

"I'm making  _my_  choice," she said with a snarl, directed right at Gary. "Reeree was my friend, and even if she turned against what we were fighting for, I know that she never would have done that without good reason. But you still killed her."

"Because she was a traitor, just like you're being!"

"At least my conscience will be clear," the bluenette said, standing tall as she defied her comrade before her. "Reeree believed these people weren't monsters, and I honestly can't say for sure whether they are or aren't, but you're the bigger monster for taking her from us!"

"Gah, you're impossible! Scizor, Metal Claw!" Serena's eyes widened and she quickly screamed for a Fire Blast, the déjà vu of what had happened to Reeree flashing in front of her eyes. Braixen pointed her wand and fired, but Scizor was moving too quick, and the attack just barely grazed its feet as it reached Mimi and her Meowstic, slicing through both of them with the Metal Claw. Mimi seemed to freeze a moment before tumbling to the ground. "I never knew why you became one of The Seven, as weak as you were. I might not have been a fan of  _his_  brutality, but you didn't have  _anything_  going for you."

"Sci-zor!" Scizor cried out, not even waiting for Gary's next command to begin forming its Swift once more. Then they fired, cascading down upon the entire group like a pack of meteors. Serena turned her body so that the stars wouldn't strike her front, impacting against her back instead until they could finally cease. She almost tumbled to the ground, but Astrid quickly took hold of her to prevent that.

" _That's_  how you prove superiority, Mimi," Gary taunted out towards his fallen friend. "You know, it was always just me and Paul out of the five of us that could ever do anything. You just sat there looking pretty and-"

"Shut up," Dawn snarled out. "Just stop talking. You and that other Paul…you're nothing like the ones we know, and I hate hearing those words from your mouth. Piplup, Bubblebeam!"

"Absol, Psycho Cut!"

"Braixen, Flamethrower!" All three moved in concert, not even waiting for Gary's taunting comebacks or any of his words. They just fired their purple crescent-shaped energy, their bubbles, and their flames, all of which converged on the single spot that was Scizor. Scizor tried to move but just like its Swift before, it was engulfed in a blue light and held in space. Serena looked down and noticed that Mimi had crawled along the ground before grabbing Gary around the legs. It was just a few split seconds before the attacks hit that she spoke.

"You killed Serena, Gary, and I can't forgive you, no matter what our goal is," she said, and it almost sounded like she was crying. "I honestly don't know what to think anymore: are they the monsters? Or are we? Maybe none of us are. Maybe that's what Reeree saw. Maybe that's why Reeree protected her and became friends with her. That maybe we're all human, and…If we share that one connection…maybe…maybe we can stop fighting and be friends instead?"

There was no time for Gary or anyone else to respond as the triple attack collided and exploded over Scizor, sending it blowing back into its trainer and Mimi, knocking them just a little further up the hill and covering them in smoke. Serena covered her eyes from the blow back and waited for everything to clear. In that meantime, Miette and Sawyer approached, holding onto each other with grimaces. Once it cleared, the result was obvious. Scizor was on the ground, back in its normal form, while Mimi was draped over Gary's legs, wheezing with massive cuts all over her body and chest. Not sparing a glance for her fellow companions, Serena went on to approach her fallen foes. She quickly reached the wheezing Mimi and bent down.

"I…made…my choice…" the bluenette said, sounding tired. Serena smiled at her and nodded. "I still…have my doubts…but…"

"I understand," Serena told her, reaching down and taking Mimi's hands. They were growing colder, but she still had the room to smile up at her. There were no more words exchanged; Mimi had made her choice to believe in Serena the same way that Reeree had. That was enough for her. "Maybe, someday, we can all be friends. After all, we still live the same, don't we?"

"Yes…you're…right…" That was all she was able to say before collapsing. It was unclear whether she was alive or not, but Serena still shimmied over and reached for the small device in Gary's pocket, only three lights left.

"You're going to…finish me off…" he gasped out, almost surprising Serena that he still had the energy to speak. She looked at him, straight into his eyes as she spoke clearly and concisely.

"I won't. Because we're not like you," she told him. Gary's eyes widened at that and Serena dropped the device before stomping on it with her boot. "We don't live like we're already dead, like what we do doesn't matter. It does. Our choices matter. So do yours. So go home and make the right ones to fix your world without harming ours."

"Choices…" he breathed. After a slight groan, Gary's arm flopped onto the ground. "I once…made a choice to protect my family against the evils of this world. Paul wanted to prove something. We had our reasons…and our own choices. Guess they just got lost along the way. I'm not so sure…we could even find them again…to fix things…Heh, who knows? If things had been different, we really could have all been friends. But that's just…a 'could have'…"

Then Gary turned over and passed out. Serena sucked in a breath and looked up, away from the fallen warriors, to the sight of the expanding and blooming Weapon. Were she oblivious, she would have said it was pretty, but she knew better. That was why she stood and straightened her ribbon as the others came to join her.

"Let's join up with Ash," she said. And then she ran; ran towards the one she loved.

* * *

Clemont knew that Mega Evolution was beyond powerful; he'd witnessed it firsthand numerous times. Yet in the hands of Alain, he felt it was truly at its most  _destructive_. The sheer rage that he held on his face as Charizard began to Mega Evolve all but proved that. It was like he was a completely different person, and not one that he altogether liked. Cedric, however, didn't seem worried about the Mega Evolution in the slightest, not even calling his Swampert to the field. Instead he looked…disappointed? Clemont had to wonder exactly what look was on the man's face, but had no time to contemplate it as the enemies once more began to close ranks around them.

Bunnelby slumped, looking tired from his battle with the Mega Ampharos, prompting Bonnie to run to him and pick him up. When she turned back to Clemont, he nodded and grabbed his pokeball, returning Bunnelby to it. Then he grabbed another and sent Luxray out with a roar. The roar was simultaneous with Charizard roaring, his transformation finished.

"Bonnie, stay close to me, and keep some distance from that battle!" Clemont instructed seriously.

"Yes, sir! I'm not leaving your side, Clemont," Bonnie agreed as Dedenne skittered up her arm with a light chitter. Meyer and Korrina were already hard at work in the crowd, Blaziken and Lucario doing their fair share of the work.

"Right, Luxray, Thunder Fang!" Clemont called out. Luxray howled a little, showing Clemont that he could handle the enemies in front of them before his fangs charged themselves up and he bowled into the group of foes. Clemont adjusted his gaze a little to see Charizard send a scorching Flamethrower at Trevenant.

"Horn Leech," was Cedric's rather tired command. Clemont squinted; he really couldn't figure the man out. At times he seemed to have a very high zeal for wanting to kill them while at others he acted like a teacher doling out lessons to those he wanted to learn them. Then there were his little hints about some dimensional stuff. Trevenant's upper branches glowed green as it charged towards Charizard.

"Use Dragon Claw!" Alain commanded, cracking the knuckles in his right hand. Charizard roared, brandishing his green claws as he flew for Trevenant and brought the green claws against the green branches. Cedric's eyes looked to flash and Clemont glanced away a moment as Luxray's body sparked, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon charging through enemies at Lucario's side with a Wild Charge. Korrina gave him a thumbs up. The Lumiose Gym Leader turned back to see that Charizard's body was ensnared by the typical purple tendrils of Forest's Curse.

"Shadow Claw," Cedric stated and Trevenant's arms teemed with shadows around them as it slashed across the black skin of Charizard's. Charizard grunted but otherwise showed no sign of pain. "Now, Curse, keh heh heh…"

"Not today. Charizard, Blast Burn!" Alain roared out. Even trapped by the tricky tendrils, Charizard managed to slam his claws into the ground, breaking it up into a blazing inferno of brimstone that raced over to Trevenant. Before the nail could be hammered into the Ghost type, the Blast Burn hit and exploded in black smoke. Clemont's eyes narrowed as the tendrils faded away, no doubt returning Charizard's type to its usual, and Trevenant was down.

"As expected…" Cedric commented, returning the Elder Tree Pokémon with a disinterested expression. Charizard roared triumphantly. Clemont, however, grew even more worried. Alain's expression hadn't subsided despite the win, like he was hungrier for a greater win. "And  _you're_  no different than expected. It's rather disappointing."

"As if  _you_  have any right to talk!" Alain growled out.

"Tell me, Mr. League Winner, what are you after? Redemption? Absolution? Or is it strength?"

"To protect those that matter!" Alain cried. Charizard let a flame loose into the air at that proclamation. Only, Clemont saw Cedric sighing, the grin almost entirely gone from the man's face. Then he began shaking his head as the sun set lower, an orange glow being cast over the area. Clemont glanced at Luxray, and he ordered for a Swift to be fired off.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled and Clemont cast his gaze around wildly as something suddenly gravitated off of Cedric's neck. The man looked surprised but quickly took to removing the necklace that Clemont soon realized had the key fragment on it. That fragment flew off before he knew it. So, too, did one that was in Clime's jumpsuit pocket. The two pieces flew off towards the Weapon that Clemont saw was now glowing and pulsing with a green light.

"Clemont," Bonnie hissed with a little bit of fear, "isn't that color like the meteor thingies?"

"They are…" Clemont answered. Now it was starting to make sense, or at least it did to Clemont. Dimensions, meteorites and the Weapon; it not mattering if they succeeded or failed. Perhaps it was little more than a hypothesis, but one that Clemont felt had a greater chance of being possible than ever.

"Protect what matters…ha," Cedric suddenly laughed, taking a pokeball and dropping it to the ground. "You think it takes strength for that. You think my dear sister who was nothing but a humble teacher before she gave everything to DARC…you think I could have protected her with strength alone when I was already the second strongest in the organization? The one handpicked by Michael because of my strength and connection? You're a horribly misguided fool!"

The pokeball exploded with bright light as Swampert appeared and Clemont was already certain of what was about to go down. In the distance, the Weapon appeared to be moving, rising out of the ground slowly, the green light eerie in every way. Then light burst from Swampert as it underwent its usual transformation, Cedric having already gagged up his keystone. Like their first battle, Swampert was already on the move before its transformation finished, fist glowing white through the pink haze.

"Dragon Claw!" Alain ordered. Like usual, Charizard's claws elongated with its own differently colored green hue as it engaged with Swampert. The Flame Pokémon slashed downward before blocking one of the Brick Breaks with his Dragon Claw. The two continued to trade blows as Clemont noticed the enemies around them thinning for whatever reason. A stray Liepard came rushing at them and Clemont grabbed Bonnie to pull her close while Dedenne leapt out with a powerful Nuzzle to the Pokémon.

"Ne!" he said proudly, puffing his chest. A sudden flame raged through the group in front of them from Blaziken's Flamethrower. Clemont returned his attention to Alain's duel as the Dragon Claw and Brick Break contest continued until Swampert suddenly switched it up, going for a punch to Charizard's gut with an Ice Punch. The ice froze up Charizard slightly.

"Grab it and use Flamethrower!" Alain roared. Charizard, like always, roared with him, before tightly grabbing hold of Swampert's shoulders and sending the blue flames gushing from his mouth to consume Swampert's body from their close position to one another. "I don't care what you say. I blamed myself for what happened in Lumiose because I fought for something wrong…but now, I'm fighting for what's truly important. I couldn't win against Lysandre without Ash's help, but I know that I have the strength to win this and protect those people important."

"Now," Cedric said and Clemont noticed that his bag of chips wasn't on the ground, but tipped to go down his throat, as though he was emptying it. Swampert's large hands opened up and closed powerfully around Charizard, pinning its wings to his side before throwing him down onto the ground. Clemont watched as a flashback of the previous fight began to set in, only in reverse. Swampert leaned back before sending the orb of water at Charizard that collided with a cry. Then the ground glowed golden as cracks began to appear in it.

"Stop it with Blast Burn!" Alain commanded. Charizard, despite straining from the powerful attacks made on it, managed to scrape across the ground once again, making it smoke. The smoking set of fissures raced towards the glowing ones, heading for a collision course that met and exploded with a gush of flame like a volcano. The force of the attack, combined with the movement of the Weapon made a concussive force move outward. Clemont grabbed onto Bonnie as they were both tossed backwards, landing on their backs. Clemont groaned and noticed a Graveler rolling right for them.

"Power-Up Punch!" he heard Korrina yell and Lucario dropped in front to punch the Pokémon fiercely, blasting it away. In seconds, Korrina had offered her hand, helping both siblings up. "He's really strong…he defeated Lucario really easily once."

"Yeah, but…" Clemont commented. Charizard was back up once more, one fist glowing green while another was brimming with electricity. Swampert was much the same, one freezing the air around it as another glowed white. The two Pokémon charged at each other, punching and scraping against their foe. "I feel like Alain has lost it…"

"What do you mean, Clemont?" Bonnie asked, but even she held a little worry in her voice. Clemont stepped a little forward, briefly seeing the Weapon nearly reaching a full height.

"He's obsessed with beating this guy ever since he lost once…" Clemont said, but he wasn't sure how to continue. His gaze was locked onto Charizard and Swampert. Thunder collided with ice and Charizard sent a Dragon Claw against Swampert's head, knocking it down. The Ice Punch slipped and then came back up to slam into Charizard's jaw, sending him back a little. The Brick Break came down, only to be blocked by Dragon Claw. Charizard ducked low, removing the Dragon Claw from its position. The Brick Break sailed over his head as Charizard flew upward with his Dragon Claw. Swampert flew into the air and Charizard flew at it with both claws near green. He spun in midair like a green drill towards Swampert's midsection.

"Double Ice Punch!" Cedric said clearly, his voice ringing out over the plains. Even as Swampert was falling, both giant fists swirled with blue freezing energy as Charizard reached it. The spinning Dragon Claw slammed into Swampert, who brought both fists on it like a clamp that froze up much of Charizard's neck before they both slammed into the ground, rolling away from one another. Swampert was the first on its feet. "Brine!"

"Flamethrower!" Charizard sent the flame ripping out, jetting blue as it exploded from his maw and his position on the ground. Swampert flung the sphere of water out only for it to impact with the Flamethrower, causing a huge explosion of hot steam to blast towards all of them. Once more, Clemont grabbed Bonnie, only for Korrina to join in with him in protecting her. He mouthed a quick thank you to her, and for a moment, he actually thought about kissing her in relief when the steam began to fade. That ended with a loud shuddering noise that prompted the trio to turn around and see that Swampert had once more brought Charizard down, slamming him into the ground with a Brick Break. Charizard struggled to get up, but its wing was pinned underneath Swampert's foot.

"Charizard, you have to get up! We have to win this!" Alain cried. Charizard roared with him angrily, struggling to get up yet ceasing as Swampert punched his head with Ice Punch, freezing the jaw shut. "Charizard, get up!"

"I was just like you once…" Cedric said, stepping forward slowly, his enormous girth making it more impressive than it would have been otherwise. "Believed in strength for strength's sake, that winning actually mattered. Yet for all my strength, my sister died…and I realized that I couldn't protect anyone with strength. I was useless. That's why seeing people like you is so sad…"

"Why should you care? ! You hate this world!" Alain roared, and Clemont could see desperation in his eyes, pleading for Charizard to get up and start fighting back.

"I don't," Cedric said simply. "I pity this world. I pity that no matter what salve there is for it…the world is still dead. People don't change; they don't learn their lessons; they don't realize that camaraderie is so often overlooked. I would sacrifice all the strength I had to 'protect' my sister, just to spend one more day with her. Ironic what I participated in, keh heh, but no less true."

"What good is one more day when you can protect them for more? !"

"Alain!" Clemont finally screamed, drawing the black-haired trainer's pleading eyes onto him. "You're not protecting anyone by doing this! Fighting until you or someone else breaks? All that does is push people away! Ash went through the same thing. He tried so hard to win he forgot that it wasn't about winning at all! Is it really worth it to destroy something precious just to protect it?"

"I…I…I need to…"

"You don't need to do anything, Alain," called a different voice. A voice that was welcome to Clemont. The only voice that could break through to the boy going through that crisis of strength. Alain's fists clenched, and he didn't even look in the direction of the girl that had appeared, her Chespin beating back enemies with a Vine Whip. Clemont wasn't sure how she'd gotten there, but her arrival was good enough.

"Stay out of this Mairin!" Alain said testily. "This is something that Charizard and I need to do alone. I don't want anyone hurt because I was too weak."

"Blah blah strength, blah blah protection, you're like a broken record," mocked another voice sardonically. At first, despite the familiarity, Clemont wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly, until a barrage of seeds suddenly slammed into Swampert. The Mega, much to Clemont's surprise, teetered backwards from the surprise of the attack.

"Strength means nothing, brooding twerp!"

"Yeah, it's all about perseverance and doin' stuff together," Meowth concurred and sure enough rising in the smoke behind Mairin was Team Rocket, each of them standing like a vanguard around her, proudly. "We get beat by the twoips every time, but you don't see us cryin' our eyes out. We still protect our reputations."

"Well, I don't know about that…" James said with a little chuckle of disagreement.

"Look, the point is that you only succeed by trying and trying, and all that not giving up stuff the twerp always talks about. None of that winning stuff. Which sounds really corny when I say it aloud," Jessie admitted with a sigh as Gourgeist floated in front of her, "but it's the truth."

"Exactly! We wouldn't even come close to any kind of victory if we cared about our wins or our past failures!"

"Uh…you guys  _never_  come close to victory…" Bonnie pointed out. Jessie glared at her.

"Shut it, Mini Twerpette."

"Keh heh…keh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!" Cedric suddenly started laughing, the laugh booming out across the darkening sky around them while the glowing Weapon began to bloom in the distance. "I like these three! They're the biggest losers on the planet, but they never let that deter them! It's proof of how much your world can grow, if there weren't such fools mired in it."

"We don't need your praise, you fat slob," Jessie countered angrily.

"Yeah, we're Team Rocket. Any compliment you want to give us is nothing against the job!" James shot back.

"The world is ours to rob!"

"Wobba wobb!" Clemont had to actually smile a little; Team Rocket was a bunch of useless, low-down crooks, but when they happened to lecture other bad guys, they were almost always right on point. Mairin ran forward from her position and grabbed onto Alain's arm.

"Alain…you don't need strength," she said, smiling up at him. "You don't need to win every battle. You just need to be Alain, because whatever strength you don't have, I'll make up for it."

"Mairin, that only means you can get hurt…" Alain said, almost like he was beginning to shut down again. Now Mairin grabbed his other hand and made sure that he would look straight at her.

"Then I get hurt! Being a Pokémon trainer means facing pain, right? Like Ash, and Serena and Clemont all do. But we're a team! It doesn't matter if we win or lose as long as we do it together.  _That's_  our strength."

"Strength…to protect…together…" Alain said. He was tightening his jaw, as if he didn't quite understand. His fist started to relax, quivering as it did so, and he looked over to Charizard, groaning out in pain from the exertion of the battle. Then he looked back to Mairin, smiling up at him still. He closed his eyes, heaving in a breath. There was a very brief pause in which he stopped shaking and his fists unclenched. Then reached out and hugged Mairin. "I'm sorry, Mairin…I…"

"It's okay, Alain," she said, hugging him back.

"Right, kiss and make up later," Jessie said as she suddenly tossed a device at Cedric. The fat man made no indication that he was moving out of the way, finishing his chip bag and crumpling it onto the ground. The device burst forth as a restraining energy cord that wrapped itself around his wide figure.

"Keh heh heh, now we can really fight to the finish!" Cedric exclaimed with glee, like he was glad that Alain had finally seen something that he'd needed to see. Team Rocket clearly didn't care, ordering a Shadow Ball and a Tackle from their Pokémon upon Swampert, who was ready to go. "Earth Power!"

"Swamp!" Swampert cried, slamming its giant fists down upon the ground. Once more it glowed with the fissures and Clemont pulled Bonnie back as Luxray leapt out and came to a stop in front of them, fur bristling with electricity. The Earth Power seemed larger than normal, covering a wide area as it cracked along the ground towards Charizard. In the middle of the attack, Inkay slammed into Swampert's head before the Shadow Ball made contact with its jaw.

"Charizard, you can do this. Blast Burn to cancel, then pull back," Alain said, his voice calmer, like the epiphany had finally broken through. It didn't matter that he won the battle on his own; simply that it was won. He had all the strength he needed from the people surrounding him. Charizard finally managed to raise himself, glowing with powerful blue flames before he punched the ground, causing an explosion at point of impact which ripped the ground up. The smoke that spewed forth was all that was needed. "I'll support you, now go!"

"Now there's a twerp we can count on! Dark Pulse!" Jessie cried almost happily.

"Gourgeist!" Gourgeist responded, flitting through the air before firing the very familiar inky nexus of black energy at Swampert, impacting on its back. Cedric grinned at the attack while Inkay moved in.

"Brick Break on the Inkay!" Cedric cried with glee.

"Okay, Inkay! Use Foul Play!"

"Inkay Inkay ink inkay!" Inkay said proudly. Swampert punched powerfully at Inkay, but his little flippers whipped out to grab ahold of the fist and with a powerful toss, Inkay had whirled Swampert around and slammed it onto its back.

"Now, Seed Bomb!" Jessie said proudly. Gourgeist swooped in, pelting Swampert all over with a Seed Bomb that exploded in a little haze of green smoke all over. Swampert cried out, but Clemont had a feeling that the Mudfish Pokémon wasn't finished quite yet. This soon proved true when the smoke vanished and it flipped back onto its feet.

"Ice Punch." Cedric's command followed with little delay before the next attack. Swampert brought both fists punching powerfully as it slammed into both Inkay and Gourgeist, knocking them back. Meowth quickly ran forward.

"Take some of my Fury Swipes!" he roared, slashing across Swampert's face a couple times before a Brick Break knocked him into the ground. The distraction was enough for Charizard to grab ahold of Inkay and Gourgeist. Meanwhile, Meyer had arrived back with the group, the horde of Pokémon around them thinning considerably.

"Now, finish them all with Brine!" Swampert raised its head high as the sphere formed before flinging forward, the briny sphere of water traveling with it as it aimed straight for Charizard and the gathered group. Clemont's eyes flitted around the entire battlefield before noticing Wobbuffet there.

"Everyone, aim your attacks at Wobbuffet for him to intercept!" Clemont called. Wobbuffet seemed to get the idea almost immediately, and with a dismissive nod from Jessie, he bounded forward. Inkay fired off a Psybeam as Gourgeist sent a Dark Pulse at the Patient Pokémon. They weren't the only ones with Chespie firing a Pin Missile in conjunction with two Flamethrowers, an Aura Sphere and Luxray's Swift attack. Just as they all struck, so too, did Brine. Wobbuffet glowed with a shiny sheen, saluting proudly to all of them with a cry as the attacks coalesced into one and fired off in Swampert and Cedric's direction. The fat man was laughing just before it was cut short by the powerful Mirror Coat blasting through him, eliminating a path of enemies behind him and cutting a crater into the ground, as well. When it faded, Swampert and Cedric were both on their feet before the former faltered, its form fading before it slammed on the ground. Cedric remained a little moment.

"Keh…" he gurgled out, looking almost woozy and delirious, but with a smile on his face. "Good job…Nice to see you…learn…before the end…before we fade…before…Yveltal…"

Then he finally fell, one last "keh heh heh" on his lips as he landed face first. From his hand bounced his keystone, crinkling across the empty chip bag, and from his pocket rolled the small and familiar, circular device that Mairin ran up to after detaching from Alain. She quickly turned to Chespie, and before he broke it with a Vine Whip, Clemont noticed there were only two red marks, soon to be one. Another shuddering was felt.

"Clemont," Alain said, his voice low. "Thank you. For helping me to clear my head. I was so wrapped up in winning I didn't really see what was important. Guess I really am behind Ash, after all."

"That's what friends are for!" Bonnie suddenly claimed happily. "We're always there for one another, just like how Serena was there for Ash when he got lost!"

"I'm just glad you're all okay," Meyer said happily, gripping them all into a group hug. Alain looked a little uncomfortable at the notion but smiled all the same. Once Meyer had let them go, Clemont adjusted his glasses. He quickly looked to the passed out Clime, whispering words under his breath:  _I hope that you can work together and learn from your mistakes…for_ your  _world's sake._  Then he looked back to the sprawling battlefield. Their battle was far from over, and with a wordless nod to everyone there, they put their past battle behind them and forged once more into the army ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter was really difficult. The big revelation of pasts combined with THREE major fights culminating in the end of Mimi and the other Gary along with Alain's character development from losing finally kicking in. I hope I did it well. Of course, I tried to have this drilled into Alain before the battle, but he tends to see red, I noticed, when it suits him. So, this was the moment. And what better way than by letting Team Rocket, of all people, take the win by pushing him into a support role after he was losing. Yeah, I hope it worked.
> 
> Of course, there was just a lot in general going on with this chapter. Between learning why everyone wanted to fight in this war on DARC's side and Serena breaking through to Mimi. I feel it was appropriately done. Can I say, as a writer, Cedric was the most fun for me to write? Because he wasn't evil or batshit crazy like the others. He was a guy similar to Alain who lost someone that mattered and didn't like seeing others make the same mistakes. Yeah, I had too much fun with him.
> 
> We're really close to the end now, with just a little over a week and a half to go on this story, so please stay with me until the end! And as we approach it, don't forget to Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	21. A Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it almost ironic that I had them raise their fists into the air as a sign of victory…only for Ash to practically do that almost every major time he went Ash-Greninja…Ah, whatever, excuse my ramblings. Chapter 21 time!

Chapter 21

A Kindness

"Ninja! Ja! Ja!" Greninja cried out, flinging large quantities of Water Shuriken at the giant flower, but all of them just bounced off harmlessly. Ash groaned a little and ordered a Thunderbolt. Pikachu delivered, lighting up with bursting electricity before sending it flying. It struck the Weapon, but didn't leave a dent in it. Michael sighed, though he still had a rather nasty grin on his face.

"You won't be able to touch it," he said tauntingly. "I'm not having you ruin my plans like you seem to do every time. I took precautions against that very thing."

"Who cares? That's not gonna stop me from trying! Goodra, use Dragon Pulse!" Ash cried out. Goodra's mouth opened and fired the purple, draconic beam straight at the Weapon, cutting along its side, yet once again leaving nothing behind. Raichu quickly came from behind, slamming an Iron Tail against the surface that also did nothing.

"He must have put up some sort of barrier," Jack commented, glaring over at Michael. The man wore a knowing, but never telling, smile. "You always were crafty."

"Well then, we'll just combine attacks! Everyone, aim right at that point!" Ash said, pointing at the bulb that appeared to be right in the middle of the Weapon. All of his Pokémon cried out proudly and proceeded to send any long range attack that they could straight at the bulb. Only Hawlucha didn't join in on the attack as the combined Water Shuriken, Dragon Pulse, Boomburst, Razor Wind and Thunderbolt were sent out in an arcing line towards the bulb.

"Oh, enough of this foolishness. Dragon Pulse," Michael said lazily. Ash growled as he whipped towards Michael to see the Dragon Pulse collide with the attacks and break it apart before it could hit. "Not that I'm worried, but I'm not going to stand here and let you try!"

"Yeah, well, we're not gonna let you win!" Ash declared, sweeping his hand across himself. "Hawlucha, Karate Chop!"

"Lucha!" Hawlucha cried out enthusiastically. He had clearly been waiting for a chance to get back into the battle. Brandishing his fist with a bright light, he ran right at Hydreigon, whose three heads were snarling loudly. "Guys, you just keep pummeling at the console  _and_  the Weapon."

"Bad idea, Ash," Jack warned him. Ash looked at him curiously right as Hawlucha slammed down upon Hydreigon's heads with his powerful Karate Chop. "We have no idea if destroying the console will do anything and we may need it to stop this thing. Who knows how he's set that Weapon to fire. Keeping him away from it is well and good but attacking is a bad idea."

"All right, then! Just attack the Weapon, everyone, and dad, help them out!"

" _You're_  directing me?" Jack asked enthusiastically. Ash just grinned at him. "All right then. Latias, sweetheart, help an old man out! You, as well, Raichu! All of you, let's destroy that weapon!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, leading the rest of the Pokémon in a cheer. Hawlucha landed upon the ground with a grin, ready to face off against Michael. Ash gave a nod to his entire team, filling them with confidence as Jack ordered off the first slew of attacks.

"Acrobatics," Michael said, still in the same bored tone of voice. Hydreigon hissed once more and zoomed up into the air as Latias blasted backwards and fired a Mist Ball off at the bulb, once more the attack doing nothing to its surface. Hydreigon's body glowed a light blue and it zigzagged through the air.

"Counter with X-Scissor!" Ash called. Hawlucha rushed right at Hydreigon, crossing his arms as the purple cross shape appeared. The two ran at each other as Hawlucha jumped up and the attacks clashed. For a moment, they looked even until Hydreigon got the upper hand and one of its heads slammed into Hawlucha's side. The Acrobatics broke through and Hawlucha crashed into the ground in a slight pile of dust. Ash didn't wait for it to clear. Neither did Michael.

"Dark Pulse and Dragon Pulse," Michael ordered, still acting like he wasn't taking the fight seriously whatsoever. Ash was determined to make him. From its two side heads, their maws opened and fired a Dark Pulse from one and a Dragon Pulse from the other, twisting and twirling along the ground in an unpredictable fashion as Hydreigon moved closer to Hawlucha.

"Now, use High Jump Kick!" Ash ordered simply. Hawlucha's eyes narrowed, his knee glowed and he leapt upward with a mighty jump. The dual pulses struck where he had been moments before, missing him entirely as his knee crashed against the middle head.

"Trap it, and use Tri-Attack," Michael ordered. Off to the side, Pikachu was beating relentlessly against the Weapon with Iron Tail to no avail. Ash grit his teeth as Hydreigon's side heads slammed inward, pinning Hawlucha powerfully before each head shined with a different light: the right was red, the left blue and the middle one coursed with yellow, almost electric, energy before they made a sudden breath attack. All three beams simultaneously battered Hawlucha, who cried out before he was released. Before he fell, though, a gleam returned to his eyes.

"Now, use X-Scissor!" Ash cried, pumping his fist through the air. His eyes flashing, Hawlucha's arms crossed and he flapped with his wings to shoot back up and slam into Hydreigon's chest with X-Scissor. He flipped away and landed gracefully on the ground; Serena's performance lessons were paying off with his extra mobility.

"Hmph, Acrobatics," Michael said, now sounding a little more serious than he had been taking the battle just moments prior. Ash liked the sound of that; it meant that Hawlucha was showing there was little gap between them. They could do this. As Greninja used a powerful Aerial Ace on the surface of the Weapon, Hydreigon zipped through the air with the blue glow.

"Wait for it, Hawlucha, and get ready," Ash said, watching the Brutal Pokémon's movements.

"Chalu," Hawlucha concurred, his own eyes watching the quick-moving Dragon type until at last Hydreigon was about to strike. It moved to the left, but Ash had watched it too well.

"Now, High Jump Kick to the right!" Ash commanded. Hawlucha's knee glowed and he reacted instantly. As expected, Hydreigon moved to the right side, allowing for Hawlucha to strike right then and there on its middle head. This time, the nature of Hydreigon attacking prevented it from mounting a counterattack and it flew off.

"Well, this isn't good," Michael admitted begrudgingly. "I really can't stand the fact that you keep getting in my way. I mean, I said it before but…every time. Sure, I got something out of it: breaking of the world's fabric and some further fissures in the dimensions with Monsu, Galactic and Operation Tempest, and Clime was a genius at modifying Colress' device for my needs. Not to mention Zygarde being too drained to interfere here and now, wherever it may be…but then when I tried to push the tipping point up with Ancien, and Nova, you were always there to put a stop to it. Guess Zinnia and Dalton just couldn't get the job done."

"So you used them!" Ash snarled out angrily. Noivern and Goodra were both raining blows upon the Weapon, but it was proving as resilient as ever while Ash glared at Michael. "They were people that were hurting and you used their pain against them."

"To prevent future pain, it was well worth it," Michael said, stretching his arms out as though it were obvious. "I used Zinnia's pain to attempt her actions in Ancien to try and force a tipping point. If not that, I could get my hands on Jirachi and end things then and there. When that failed, I used Dalton's own goals to poison things further during Nova. It was a shame that failed, but I always had Flare to fall back on."

"You…You…" Ash couldn't even get the words out as Michael put his hand over his heart. It was sickening that he almost seemed to be taking pleasure in this.

"Ash." Said boy turned towards the sound of his father's voice as he looked at him. "Michael has been manipulating things for years, pulling at people's pain. Pulling at his own people's pain. The only way you can face him now is by mustering up your bulwark against pain. Remember your own words. Fight! Fight like you did in the Kalos League for everyone's dreams. Only this time, fight to end the pain and despair!"

"Right…You're right, dad. Hawlucha, let's show him we mean business!" Ash cried out. Michael appeared to smirk at him as he grabbed the flute from his neck and blew into it. Grimacing a little at the implication it brought, Ash turned to his other Pokémon while Hawlucha tensed for a continued fight. This was the man who had manipulated everything, not only affecting his own adventures but countless others as well. And he didn't care, as long as it was "for the greater good" of his own world. It was almost ironic how tragically different he was from Dalton, the one whose life he had perhaps affected the most through his actions. "Goodra, pull away, I need your help!"

"Dra dra!" Goodra complied, stomping away from the Weapon as quick as he could. Michael blew into the flute and Ash tensed, waiting for the foe that he knew was coming. In seconds it happened, the wind blasting over the area as Latios came streaming down. The flower petals of the Weapon continued to open.

"Dad, I'll handle this; focus on the Weapon!"

"If you say so, Ash. Remember that we're doing this together, though."

"And we'll all die together, too," Michael said before he scowled. "Dragon Pulse!"

"Use your own Dragon Pulse, Goodra!" Both of the dragons on the field opened their mouths wide and fired off. The draconic beams met in midair, but Latios was easily the more powerful, his purple beam opening its jaw to consume Goodra's before it slammed into him. Goodra still held his ground with a stern expression. Latios began turning to Hawlucha. "Quick, make a barrier with Ice Beam!"

"Goodra!" Latios began hanging back, like it was ready to shoot off towards Hawlucha. Goodra fired the frigid beam from his mouth, striking against the dirt and grass and moving upwards. A thick wall of ice began to form, clear in nature, but seemingly sturdy. That was put to the test in a moment as Latios rammed at it and smashed against it, only cracking the surface a little, but not breaking it.

"Great job, now Hawlucha, Karate Chop!"

"Get it with your Pulses!" Michael said, his lips turning into a sneer. He had clearly hoped for the battle to end instantly the second that Latios had hit the field, but Ash was glad he wasn't getting that chance. Hydreigon began interchanging between short bursts of Dragon Pulse and Dark Pulse towards the ground as Hawlucha flit back and forth. Meanwhile, Latios whirled around and blasted off the bright pink beam of Luster Purge. Goodra steadied himself as the beam hit and consumed his body, slamming into the ground beyond and causing the dirt and mud to be blown apart. When it faded, Goodra appeared to be glowing, having Bided the attack without a command. He turned with a grin to Ash.

"Great job, Goodra. Now, Hawlucha!" Hawlucha jumped up with his usual superior leg strength and brought his Karate Chop slamming down onto Hydreigon's head. The side heads instantly began moving in without a command, looking to repeat the same move as last time, but Ash wasn't going to fall for it as Latios sent a raging Hyper Beam at Goodra. Still, his loyal dragon endured it, though one of his eyes closed a little. "Twirl around and grab the head with your legs!"

"Hawlucha cha!" Hawlucha cried, flipping upside down like an acrobat and pinning the middle head between his legs. The side heads still snapped inward, but due to the change in position missed Hawlucha's body entirely.

"Now, double Karate Chop!" Ash ordered fiercely. Both of Hawlucha's fists glowed and he slammed them on both of the side heads before flipping over and slamming Hydreigon down into the ground. "Finish it with Flying Press off of the Weapon!"

"Hydreigon," Michael said coldly, as though his stern command would will it to get up. Hawlucha was moving quickly, running towards the Weapon like it was ropes around a wrestling ring. Then he touched against it and leapt forward spinning through the air and spreading his wings before slamming straight into Hydreigon powerfully. The dust cleared and Hydreigon was seen in a small crater in the ground, groaning in pain and unable to get up. "Unbelievable. You just never give up…stubborn idiot…"

"Maybe I am an idiot," Ash said as Hawlucha flipped back through the air to come stand before him, "but I'm not as much of one as you are. I haven't abandoned my world yet! You talk like you're saving yours and all the manipulation you've done to make our world break…but did you ever think that because you manipulated things here, that they never happened in your world?"

"I already explained this to you," Michael sighed out, like he was tired of the conversation.

"All you explained to me was that instead of working to save your future, you tried to ruin everybody else's! That doesn't make you any kind of savior for anyone! It makes you no different than Zinnia or Dalton or Lysandre!"

Michael inclined his head a little, his blue eyes piercing through the green glow and the darkness before he touched his hand to his keystone. "I don't care."

Latios shined brightly as his wings grew and he fired a powerful Luster Purge right at Ash, Goodra and Hawlucha. At the same moment Goodra fired his Bide attack, cutting through the Luster Purge as best as he could. The ground rumbled and cracked and a great burst of wind from the colliding attacks ripped through the area. Before he knew it, Ash felt himself and all of his Pokémon being blown away.

* * *

"Serena! Serena!"

The honey blonde turned, recognizing the voice that was calling her name. Around her, the horde of Pokémon was thinning, now being replaced with more people that were filtering in from the Left and Right Units. Braixen sent out a Flamethrower next to May's Blaziken, the ensuing explosion causing a number of Bibarel to fly through the air for Gary's Electivire to rip through with Thunder, and his Blastoise to blow them away with Hydro Pump.

"Bonnie! You're okay!" Serena cried out, feeling elation settle into her heart as the lemon blonde girl ran up to her and hugged her around her midsection. Serena smiled and quickly hugged her back.

"You look really dirty, Serena. It's weird," she said, her voice muffled against Serena's chest. Serena laughed and patted her head as she looked beyond to see Alain and Mairin running together, Charizard and Chespie cutting a swath through enemies with Flamethrower and Vine Whip (along with a few well-placed Toxics).

"Well, it's been rough," she responded to Bonnie, wiping at her brow. Clemont was puffing upwards as well, Korrina practically supporting him at his back as they moved forward into a reunion. "Glad to see you're okay, Clemont."

"Define 'okay'," Clemont whined out, almost looking like he wanted to collapse and just sit. "I feel exhausted."

"Well, we  _have_  been going all day," Korrina pointed out before slapping her boyfriend enthusiastically on the back. "Hey, come on, Clemont! We've got a battle to win!"

"Right…I know. Let's do this!" Clemont said, clearly finding the energy to move. Meyer rushed past him, Blaziken using Blaze Kick on the ground, causing it to explode with flames. "Where's Ash, by the way?"

"He went on ahead to meet up with Diantha and his dad," Serena pointed out, letting go of Bonnie and turning towards the continually opening petals of the Weapon. "We should get there, too."

"Right! Let's all go together!" Bonnie said, her usual moxie having returned now that she was free. Serena smiled at the little girl. "This is our world, right? I wanna be a Pokémon trainer, and that means I need to save this place first!"

"I like the way you think, Bonnie," Korrina said with a grin. "Let's go! One more push!"

"Braixen, Fire Blast!" Serena ordered with her hand thrown out. Braixen thrust her wand forward and the wheel of fire burst outward like a powerful stamp, crushing through the thin layer of enemies ahead. Seeing them tumble away, Serena began to run forward. "Everyone! Ash, Diantha and his father are right up ahead! Let's band together and DO THIS!"

"All right, Your Highness," Miette said with a smirk. "Slurpuff, restrain them with Cotton Spore!"

"Slurpuffpuff!" Slurpuff said puffing out a wide batch of cotton that appeared to separate the foes in front of them, creating a path. That clearing path allowed Serena to see Diantha's Mega Gardevoir blasting away enemies with Shadow Balls and an occasional Moonblast that practically split the ground. Tucking her hair back, Serena ran forward, quickly surging in front of her companions as they fell into a stream behind her.

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon! Feel the groove!" shouted Tierno's voice. His wasn't the only one. Among all the other voices now joining the fray, Serena knew that she could hear Shauna and Trevor alongside the smooth voice of Professor Sycamore, whose Mega Garchomp came slashing about the field of Pokémon that was attacking them (gently, of course). In fact, Serena could even see all of them approaching their stream, the different Units finally joining up with them.

"Serena, you okay?" Shauna called out, standing next to Bethany. The latter's Vanilluxe was spinning around, creating glaciers out of the Pokémon near them, allowing Rocky's Rhyperior and Christopher's Tyrantrum to come rampaging through like freight trains that couldn't be stopped.

"Just fine, Shauna. Glad to see you're well!" Serena said. Her gaze turned skyward, noticing that the Airborne Unit was beginning to descend, with Alpha Squad leading them in doing so. The Pokémon in the air had all but been knocked out of the sky. That prompted Serena to turn back and see the Medic Unit finally come charging up the hill. Some stopped to tend to wounded trainers and Pokémon, but Brock and Aria were very quickly making a beeline for them to join in the battle.

"Have a catch-up later, twerpettes!" Jessie snapped, Gourgeist sprouting out Leech Seeds to trap more of the Pokémon around them. Serena used the momentary distraction to finish running up towards Diantha who noticed and acknowledged her with a nod before Gardevoir used Psychic to fling more enemies away.

"It seems much of the army has begun to thin," she said calmly once the area around them was relatively clear. Those trainers that had made it up to that point in the hill all looked tired, and were far less numerous than they had started off with. Nevertheless, Diantha smiled at them all appreciatively. "I take it we've been successful thus far."

"I think there's only one device controlling the army left," Clemont pointed out, nearly collapsed on his knees but holding it together, even without the help of Bonnie or Korrina.

"Then it's my old man's," snapped a rather cold voice. Serena frowned but turned to the sight of Travis and Seamus approaching. They both had Pokémon next to them (Alakazam and a Beartic, Serena noted), each glaring daggers at the other while Zoroark and Emboar appeared to be slashing and bashing frenetically at the army around them with nary an order from Seamus. In any case, neither of the boys looked happy to be working together. "He's always been a pain."

"Just like you, then," Seamus snapped back. "If Travis' dad is the last one in charge of the army, then let us deal with him."

"I did promise, I suppose…" Diantha sighed out. She turned and looked towards the Weapon, still unfurling its deadly petals. "All right. But Seamus, look after him. I want him to go back to prison when this mess is over. No slinking off."

"Really? Throwing me right back in? I helped you guys with all this, the least I could get is some kind of parole!" Travis snickered out, almost mocking every trainer that was glaring nastily at him. No one trusted him, and Serena could easily understand why. Still, not trusting one another would become tantamount to death in the situation, so Serena stepped forward towards the two former friends.

"Travis, you  _have_  helped us. But you've caused too much pain; just like Michael. I don't expect you to change your ways at all, because everyone knows you've had more than ample chance, but right now, we want to believe in some part of you. Some kindness in you. You want a parole, then earn it!" Travis blinked at her and frowned before she turned to Seamus. "Seamus, we'll get you as close as we can, then you take him down so we can hit the Weapon together."

Seamus smirked, and then he held his fist out. Serena reached her own in and bumped it against his. She wasn't alone as many others joined it, with only Travis trying to exclude himself. "What is it Ash always says? Never give up until the very end!"

"Yeah!" they all cried as one breaking apart and facing forward. Then they seemed to form a single line, watching the army clustering ahead of them, forming its own last layer of defense for the Weapon, like they were ordered to. Sucking in a breath, Serena noticed a large form just behind the first line of the Pokémon army, and a human next to it. Explosions sounded off in the distance, evidently Ash having his battle with Michael. Raising her fist into the air, the other trainers emulated her before charging back into the crowd.

"Psychic users, make a path!" Diantha called, instructing them on how to most effectively clear a path to Carl. "Anyone that has a Pokémon that can use concussive and explosive force, follow them up!"

"And leave that bastard of a father to me and this guy!" Travis said, grinning with almost sadistic pleasure. Seamus nodded and slapped him on the head.

"Pull yourself together, idiot. Your father won't just let us take the device from him. Keep your head in the game," he said. Travis looked at him with a snarl on his lips but let it go in favor of smirking towards his father, whose form was growing ever closer. The Psychic Pokémon struck, eyes glowing blue as they separated the group of Pokémon. Just as they finished, Braixen, both Blaziken, Luxray and Charizard stepped forward to send powerful long-range attacks into the crowd that exploded the opposing Pokémon outward. Carl was now in clear vision, patting at his breast-pocket. The Pokémon, or what remained of them, all became heightened and began closing ranks. Alakazam's eyes glowed, grabbing hold of Seamus, Travis and the latter's Beartic to lift them over the crowd and sail towards Carl.

"Hey, dad, surprised to see me after you tried killing me?" Travis yelled out over the din of battle. Carl cocked an eyebrow, but hardly looked surprised.

"Not particularly. You've always been tenacious enough to keep staining this world," was Carl's simple reply. "Though I see you brought Seamus with you. That makes this easy."

"Yeah, keep talkin' dad. Your number's up!" Travis cackled out, causing Serena to shake her head. "You wanna talk about erasing  _my_  'sins'? Well, time for me to take care of yours that you so conveniently ignore."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Feint Attack," Carl replied stoically, his facial muscles not budging an inch. Pidgeot flapped upward like a great billowing bird before sailing for the group.

"Alakazam, drop us and focus on dodging, then use Shock Wave!" Seamus ordered. Serena watched as the blue glow vanished from the boys' and Beartic's body, allowing them to drop to the ground as Alakazam floated away from Pidgeot. The avian swooped past Alakazam as its whiskers sparked with blue electricity and zapped outward. Pidgeot circled around and aimed for Alakazam once more. It was like a powerful clash of lightning against air. The Shock Wave coursed through Pidgeot's feathers, but the Bird Pokémon flew on to slam into Alakazam's chest. The blue glow vanished and Alakazam fell, landing gracefully on both legs with its spoons brandished.

"Oh, dad, you know full well what I'm talking about," Travis said with a smirk in his father's direction. Serena turned to order a quick Hidden Power alongside Piplup's Bubblebeam, keeping her eye on the battle. They had to be ready to move to the Weapon as soon as the battle finished. "How you always seemed to think of me as this horrible little child that got into trouble all the time, but it's not like you and mom were ever really there. Always looking for ways to have more. You were never satisfied with Nova Town, and then you were never satisfied with me. I might be a monster to some people, but at least I didn't have a greedy monster inside me."

"Hmph," Carl scoffed out, smirking just a little at his son's words. "Don't delude yourself, Travis. We're both monsters; sinners of the highest order. I wanted all this world had to give, and when it gave me a hellion such as yourself, I desired its destruction instead. You just wanted power, and you stained the world to do it."

"You both sound like you're on some sort of television show," Seamus finally snapped, clearly displeased with the course of the conversation. "Travis, work out your daddy situation later. And you…just…just shut the hell up."

"Don't order me around, loser. Beartic, Icicle Crash!" Travis roared, grinning madly as Beartic opened his arms wide. Above Pidgeot, the sky appeared to open up and send sharp icicles raining down from the sky above it to crash towards the avian.

"Steel Wing," Carl responded with a smirk.

"Pidgaw!" Pidgeot cried out, wings flapping open and shining brightly before it spun through. The icicles aimed right for its effortlessly gliding body as it pulled back to avoid one and zoomed forward to dodge another. Then it turned vertically, its wing pointing upward as it aimed straight for Beartic, cutting the last of the icicles aiming for it. Within seconds, it had reached Beartic before slashing through it, making the Freezing Pokémon cry out. Pidgeot circled around and aimed its wings inward. Then it dived at Travis. Serena looked between that clash and their own surprisingly easygoing battle in front of them. Right before Pidgeot was on them, Seamus moved, grabbing Travis' head and pushing him down.

"Hold it with Psychic!" he called from his position. Alakazam's eyes glowed blue and right after Pidgeot pulled out of its dive, it was suddenly held in place. Carl was still standing in his original position, looking calm, if unhappy about the fact he had to fight. He turned his head to look at her, only for a moment, before pressing his breast-pocket. A loud chittering noise filled her ears and she saw a sudden group of scuttling Ariados coming for her.

"Braixen, use Fire Spin!" she called out, her own command shouting over Travis' strained one. As Braixen plunged her wand into the ground, creating a pillar of flame that scattered the Ariados, Beartic charged at Pidgeot and slashed upward powerfully, slicing across its chest. Then its whole body was surrounded by a torrent of water and it jettisoned itself at Pidgeot.

"Mirror Move," Carl said as calmly and annoyingly as ever. Beartic once more struck Pidgeot's chest, but then the Bird Pokémon's own self was covered in water and did a few cartwheels in the air. Then it aimed at Beartic once more.

"Get off me!" Travis spat, finally pushing Seamus off of him. "Dodge it, you oaf!"

Serena's scowl etched in deeper; if he wasn't on their side for the moment, she almost considered wanting to set his butt on fire just to make him stop being so mean. Beartic leapt backward and shot off again, practically bending over backwards. Pidgeot gave pursuit, moving even faster than it had before, zipping after Beartic. The large bear led Pidgeot on a rousing chase through the sky (though lower than perhaps Pidgeot was used to). Seamus was still in the battle, however.

"Intercept with Drain Punch," he said, much calmer than his compatriot. Alakazam glowed and quickly lifted itself into the air, right between Pidgeot and Beartic to bring its green glowing fist right onto Pidgeot's water encrusted beak.

"Feint Attack, now," Carl said calmly. The water around Pidgeot broke and it suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind Alakazam and slamming into it. However, it and Carl hadn't paid attention to its surroundings as Beartic once more slammed into its stomach with another Aqua Jet. Then Alakazam's body sparked blue and simultaneously zapped the soaking Pidgeot before all three dropped to the ground. Feeling they had the battle under control, Serena turned back to the Ariados that were firing String Shots at her. She ordered Braixen to quickly intercept them, despite their numerous quantity. A sudden shadowy fist intercepted the strike and Serena turned to see Conway there, chuckling as he adjusted his glasses. The Ariados were then levitated by his Slowking's Psychic and chucked away as a glacier erupted nearby.

"Those boys don't know when to shut up, do they? But Seamus is reliable enough to get this done, I guess," Bethany joked, ducking low from a Doublade that nearly impaled her. Serena giggled humorlessly and shook her head as the girl fell back into the army, her boyfriend and Rocky joining her.

Then Serena suddenly felt her dress rippling out and her hair blasting back. In front of her, she saw Pidgeot's wings flapping up a practical typhoon as Alakazam and Beartic attempted to weather it. Seamus had grabbed onto Travis, who was flying back with the force of the wind. "See, this is what happens when I let a weakling like you deal with this."

"Shut up, Travis, I'm saving your butt," Seamus snapped at his former friend before reaching up to his neck. Serena's eyes narrowed as she saw him grip at his beaded necklace and rip it from his neck, a keystone dangling from it. That's when she saw the small stone embedded into Alakazam's spoon. "Let's go! Mega Evolve!"

"What the-?" Travis said, practically flabbergasted. Even Carl broke his bored explosion to squint at the transformation process. Serena had to admit her own surprise, yet seeing Seamus look so serious as he and Alakazam worked together flawlessly, she had to smile. The boy had come a long way since kicking other people's Pokémon around. "Since when could you do that?"

"Not long, and it wasn't easy, but life isn't easy," Seamus said, looking towards his Psi Pokémon. Alakazam seemed to understand because it waved its arms, a near insane amount of Energy Balls appearing at the tips of its spoons and then firing one by one like a Gatling towards Pidgeot's open stomach. They struck and the insane winds finally stopped. "That's what I'm trying to tell you, Travis. I'm not getting in your way, so stop thinking I am. I'm trying to not get you killed so that you can live and answer for all the crap you've done! Own it!"

"You're really annoying! Icicle Crash!" Travis roared. Pidgeot was still recovering from the Energy Ball barrage to the point that it was immobile enough for the sharp icicles to slam down onto Pidgeot's back, the bird crying out.

"As entertaining as your argument is, you're both scourges on this world. And it's time I take care of you both." Carl's own keystone shined brightly as he said this and Pidgeot began to Mega Evolve. Serena took the moment in the midst of the transformation to look around and see that the Medical Unit had almost finished approaching them as more and more Pokémon were blasted away. Some of them seemed to have broken free from the control and went scurrying off while others leapt right back into the battle. "Mirror Move!"

"Pidgaw!" Pidgeot squawked out once more as it opened its wings once again. A dark cloud quickly formed over Alakazam and Beartic before raining icicles down on the both of them. Only they stopped, Alakazam having halted them with Psychic before turning them around and flinging them straight back at Pidgeot. Pidgeot staggered and Serena watched a moment as it twitched, before flames began to lick its body, almost like it was burned in some sense. A small explosion fired up ahead and she smiled; Ash must have done some damage.

"You know, a few months ago, I would have never been able to do this with Alakazam," Seamus said, walking forward calmly. Carl stepped back, Serena noticed, almost like he didn't want to be approached. "I would have only thought of Mega Evolution as nothing but a tool used to achieve my ends. I was no different from either of you…but then I made different choices. I altered my path, and now Alakazam and I stand together. Emboar and I stand together. I work with all of my Pokémon. I gave them second chances, and they gave me one as well. That's what I'm offering you, Travis: a chance to live again. A chance to own what you've done and start making better choices. Trust me when I say the road is long, but I think it's worth it."

"Ugh, you're just as sentimental as Ketchum," Travis said. "I have no desire to change my ways. I don't care if you got some fancy new toy you don't deserve. He's mine to deal with!"

"Fine, be that way. But I'm hauling you back to prison one way or another."

"Or you'll both be dead. I find that to be a good option. Hurricane!" Carl cried, his lips now snarling. Any manner of confidence he once had was now gone, replaced with sheer anger and a determination to end them. Pidgeot's large wings, now spread even wider than before, began to flap up the tempest.

"Alakazam, use Psychic to make a wall," Seamus said clearly and confidently. Alakazam's eyes were closed, but all of its spoons began to circle around, speeding up more and more. Then Serena felt the ground rumble and then split. Her eyes widened as the grass and dirt between the two boys and Carl churned violently, splitting up and rising like a giant wall. The Hurricane slammed into it, but other than large chunks of dirt flying off, Alakazam and Beartic remained unaffected. Seamus gave a nod and Alakazam's hands waved around, pushing the new embankment of grass and mud until it rose higher and higher before bending to cover Pidgeot, who was crying out loudly at the move. With a loud  _crack!_  The mud sealed itself over Pidgeot like a dome.

"Freeze it with Ice Punch," Travis said, smirking wildly at the way they had managed to trap Pidgeot. Beartic roared forward and punched the surface of the mud with a chilly fist, sending ice spreading up its surface before crystallizing. Serena frowned, but exhaled a little. They had trapped Pidgeot, but the battle against Carl wasn't over. "Now he's mine!"

"Travis!" Seamus yelled, but he was too late. Travis was running right at his father, who, to Serena's shock, was staring at the dome without making a move. His son quickly approached him and he finally turned, grabbing another pokeball before he was socked across the face with a fist. Serena turned to Braixen and smiled at her, pulling her away from the battle. The both of them walked forward to join Seamus, the others blasting apart the enemies that were left. Beartic stood around with a sense of confusion. "He's incorrigible…"

"You were, too, you know?" Serena said with a smile and a light wink in his direction. Seamus harrumphed at that. "Where did you get the Mega Stone?"

"Mom found it," Seamus explained. In the distance, at the side of the dome, Travis was grappling with his father before kneeing him in the chest. He looked far too happy doing it. "I asked her to help some with the school and she went on a little expedition, just happening to find this. Pure coincidence, but me and Alakazam worked at it."

"Kazam," Alakazam concurred, stroking its beard a little.

"Hey, loser!" Travis barked out as he was punched across his own face by his father. Travis retaliated by grabbing the man's arm and twisting it. "You wanna get rid of that device or what?"

"Alakazam, could you…?" Alakazam nodded and its eyes once more glowed blue. Serena then witnessed the sight of the familiar circular device rising out of Carl's breast pocket with the blue glow. Carl attempted to grab it desperately, but it slipped from his fingers. Alakazam brought its hands together and then ripped them apart. The device was practically ripped away with it, hanging on only by the thin screen.

"Yes!" Serena whispered out, turning to Seamus and offering a high five. He took it, just as Carl elbowed his son in the chest. All around them, things suddenly went silent, save for whatever battle Ash was waging in the background. The Pokémon were done fighting. The Seven had been stopped.

_Bm-bmp!_

Serena slapped at her ears, fearing that something was wrong with them as a strange noise had affected her. She wasn't the only one, though. Next to her, even Seamus was sticking his finger in his ears. He looked at her with worry before a low moan sounded out. At first, Serena didn't realize where it was coming from, until she saw Alakazam clasping its head. Then she heard Braixen's mewling as she dropped to a knee.

"What is…going on…?" she asked as fear, uncontrollable and unexplainable, settled in.

_Bm-bmp!_

"What is that ungodly sound?" said Diantha's voice, closer than Serena had expected. It was clear that she had come to see the finale of the battle against Carl. Another thrill of fear caught on Serena's heart and she stumbled forward towards the circular disc. Her hands were trembling as she bent down to pick it up. For the most part, it was cracked, the display and signal having gone dead…except for the six red circles lining the edge that were pulsing angrily.

"Pidgeot!" Carl yelled. Travis scrambled after him angrily, but Carl kicked out, hitting his son in the face. He looked like a man suddenly desperate as he clawed at the frozen dome that Pidgeot was kept under. "We need to get out of here! Now! I didn't expect this! Use Steel Wing!"

Pidgeot's cries returned muffled from under the dome as Carl reached it and slammed against it angrily. Travis continued crawling along, tackling his father's legs. Carl struggled against him, punching him viciously on the back of his neck. The younger redhead refused to let go.

_Eeeeeeeeeeee!_

Serena covered her ears from the absolutely atrocious sound, still holding on to the device. All around her, the others were doing the same from the noise and Serena felt her heart speeding up. That first noise was now intermixed with the shrieking. Carl took advantage of that, saying something inaudible as he reached down and grabbed his son by the throat before slamming him against the ice dome.

"Travis!" Seamus yelled, straining against the noise to run to his friend's side. Serena's body continued to tremble and she noticed that Seamus was shaking with every step he took over to that place.

"What is that noise? !" Bonnie screamed in evident pain, her and Dedenne crouched in on each other. Serena wanted to get to her, to help her and soothe her fear, but her own legs were afraid to move.

"It could be the Weapon," Diantha commented. "Perhaps if we band together and destroy it…"

"That's going to take a lot of firepower," Alain commented. Behind him, the Medical Unit seemed to have caught up, Aria's Delphox and Aromatisse out next to Brock's Chansey and Croagunk.

"We have to at least try," Diantha replied to him.

_Bm-bmp!_

"Conway," Serena shouted over the continually shrieking sound. Seamus had finally reached Travis and was trying to pull him up while Carl banged on the dome. Cracks were appearing near the dome. "Does it sound like any Pokémon you've heard?"

"Not at all," Conway said, a small quiver of trepidation making its way into his voice as he nervously adjusted his glasses. His voice was right next to her ear, but she didn't concern herself as Clemont, Bonnie and Korrina had slowly made their way over. A small distance away, Team Nova was huddling together as they watched Seamus and Travis.

"Let me see that, Serena," Clemont asked, holding his hand out. Having full faith in her friend's abilities, she placed the device in his hands and he looked it over. It seemed to only take seconds for him to pale considerably. Serena tilted her head as he turned towards her with wide, fearful eyes and a ball in his throat. "I think we really screwed up."

"How do you mean?" Diantha demanded. Clemont didn't face her, keeping his eyes on Serena.

"These definitely controlled the army, but Clime had a secondary function built into them, something Cedric hinted at, which I'm only realizing just now," he told them, his voice vibrating as Korrina put an encouraging hand on his back. "I think…I think that Michael had a backup plan, just in case we could defeat The Seven. He…he contained something and by stopping the army we…I think we broke that container."

"What something?" Serena asked, her own eyes widening. Her heart dropped at Diantha's whisper.

"Yveltal."

"Seamus, MOVE!" Serena yelled suddenly, as though it were a complete gut reaction. Seamus looked at her for just a brief second before he grabbed ahold of Travis and dove to the side, down what remained of the hill. Pidgeot burst through the top of the dome like a drill before flying down to grab ahold of Carl to take to the air.

Then the ground exploded.

From underneath the ground emerged a familiar sight, even if it was one that Serena had only seen once. A bright red underside with large wings that were adorned with spikes. A grayish mane that garnished its neck. The Destruction Pokémon emerged from beneath the ground in a powerful haze, sending everyone in the area tumbling backwards as the grass around it died instantaneously.

 _Kreeeeee!_  Its cry pierced the air and then it flapped, taking to the sky, its blue eyes shining with fury. Yveltal's sleep had been disturbed and it was beyond angry. With another great cry, an aura of palpable death surrounded it before a great violet beam shot out, piercing the clouds in the night sky and the air around it. Serena watched in absolute horror at the violent scene, but most particularly, her eyes were on Carl, whose Pidgeot flapped upward in an attempt to gain altitude for their flight from the area.

Only the violet beam suddenly struck them and Serena's eyes widened. It was such a soundless scene almost as Carl and Pidgeot began to turn to stone…and then crumbled away, as if nothing. The last of The Seven had truly fallen, eclipsed by Yveltal's destructive light. This was not the same Pokémon they had seen raze the Allearth Forest; it was far angrier, and far more prone to death. A collapsing noise was heard behind her, and Serena saw Mairin collapsing to her knees.

"I…I can't move…" she whispered out, paralyzed by the fear of what was before her. Even Serena could admit that her feet didn't want to take one step in front of the other; and she had faced  _Rayquaza's_  destructive capabilities before.

 _Kreeeeeee!_  Came the loud cry again as Yveltal, in its rage, swooped over the area, leaving a chasm behind from where it had emerged. Braixen drew close, placing her paw on Serena's hand to give her encouragement. Serena swallowed her fears as Diantha approached Clemont.

"Clemont, can you modify that device to bring Yveltal back under control? Or perhaps do something to interrupt the Weapon?" At the Champion's question, Serena looked back at the Weapon to notice that it had slowed in its opening, like no more energy was pulsing into it with Yveltal removed. It was still opening, however. Clemont looked at the dead device and shook his head.

"Every single one of them was destroyed. I have no idea how the circuitry works and it would honestly take me forever to figure out a way to do one of those things," he said, panic settling in. His fist was clenching around the device. "I feel so useless."

"Incoming!" yelled Gary's voice. Yveltal was coming straight back towards their clustered group.

"Everyone, reflective shields, now! Everything you can!" Diantha ordered. Right away, any Pokémon that could use Protect, Reflect or Light Screen threw them up as Yveltal's violet beam slammed into their group. The shields held, though only barely against the destructive force of death. "None of us here are useless, Clemont. We each have something we can do."

Clemont looked downcast, shaking his head. He looked so lost that Serena wanted to reach out and pull him into a hug before reminding him that everything would be okay. Korrina beat her to it, stomping in front of Clemont, grabbing him by the shoulders and kissing him. Serena would have dropped something if she were holding it. Bonnie and Meyer looked over the moon. "Clemont, pull it together! You're a great inventor, and you don't give up! Just like I didn't give up with Lucario and Mega Evolution! Now think of something!"

"Something…" Clemont muttered before his gaze lit up powerfully. "There is something; Clime mentioned restoring a console for the Weapon. If I could get to it, maybe I can shut it down from there, or at least modify it."

"Then we have our course of action," Diantha said. "You'll shut it down while we deal with Yveltal and work on destroying the actual Weapon from our end."

"I'll go with you, Clemont!" Serena insisted. "No way you're doing this alone."

"Right," Clemont said, having found the courage to do what needed to be done. "Bonnie, stay here with Korrina and dad, okay? Make sure you and Dedenne help them as much as you can!"

"Count on me!" Bonnie insisted with a salute before quickly hugging her brother. Serena smiled at the scene as more screeches came from the air. Next to him, Luxray was glowing green, along with Braixen, and Serena turned to see Brock grinning at them, Chansey happily flapping her arms. Mouthing a thanks for the healing, Serena and Clemont turned towards the giant weapon where Ash was no doubt battling. Offering one last nod to Diantha, they set off.

Yveltal blasted past, an extremely powerful Dark Pulse cutting along the ground, making a practical trench in the dirt. Serena quickly leapt over it before helping Clemont do so. Having crossed that, Serena noticed Seamus holding onto Travis as the latter struggled to stand. Next to them, the ice and dirt was breaking apart into chunks.

"Seamus, you need to move," she called out to him, and before she knew it, she was running over to grab his free hand to pull him and Travis away. The debris of the broken dome was now crumbling to pieces from the Dark Pulse attack, crashing into the spot they had been moments prior. Another screech filled the air and Serena could see the violet light barreling from behind the cloud of debris, turning it to dust. She tugged on the boys one more time, trying to pull them away from the deadly light. Only she felt a hand on her upper chest as she was suddenly pushed away. The ice melted and the dirt broke apart as Serena landed on her butt. Seamus had fallen into the trench, looking up wildly at the only one of the three that was still standing.

"You really suck, you know that," Travis said, standing there, having dropped to one knee from pain. He clearly hadn't recovered from his father's attempt to kill him. "If I had it my way, I would've pummeled my dad and left you all in the lurch, but you just  _had_  to keep saving my life like it would mean something. Well, guess what: consider this my only act of kindness for the one person who showed me any."

"You idiot," Seamus said angrily.

Then Yveltal's light struck Travis as a great torrent of water exploded in the distance.

* * *

Ash coughed loudly, feeling cuts, scrapes and bruises all over his arms. That blast between Goodra and Latios had sure been something. Groaning loudly, he attempted to stand, noticing that everything had shifted around him. He was farther away from the Weapon than he had been before, though the console was still close, having been pushed back by the blast as well, now straining against the cables holding it together.

"Pikachu? ! Everyone, are you okay? !" Ash coughed out, hoping for a positive answer.

"Pika…pi…" Pikachu coughed out from right next to him, struggling to stand. The others soon followed his response, except for two others.

"Dad?" he asked. Another groan followed.

"I'm here," Jack replied. "A little sore, but that's to be expected. Latias seems to be fine, too, though Raichu's pretty down for the count. I've returned her."

"And Goodra? Goodra, are you all-" Ash's voice died. Goodra was there all right, arms stretched wide in front of their entire group in the dusty surroundings, but he was heaving large breaths, nasty looking bruises all over his body. "Goodra!"

"Goo…goo…" Goodra breathed. Even though he was still standing, it was obvious that he couldn't move, all of his energy gone. Ash stood now, still groaning loudly and took a step towards Goodra. A looming shadow appeared overhead, causing Ash to stop and then he saw a giant wing slam out and strike into Goodra. His beloved Pokémon flew aside, slamming into the console, but leaving no damage behind, like it was protected along with the Weapon. Ash's eyes narrowed, but he focused in on another shape emerging from the dust.

"Tell me, Ash. Do you really think you can save this world?" called Michael's callous voice. The dust began to fade away and Ash could see the form of the blond-haired, blue eyed man striding through. He looked slightly roughed up himself. "This world is dead and dying. Haven't my actions shown that? How many people chomped at the bit for a chance to pretty much destroy the world?"

"That…doesn't matter," Ash groaned out once more, but he finally put himself in an upright position. Strength yet again flooded his body. "There's always gonna be people like you. But…there's always gonna be people like us; people who make the choice to stand and fight against people like you. That's all we need to save it."

"Yes…as long as one person is left breathing," Jack said and Ash saw his father coming to his side to place a hand on his shoulder. Michael frowned, even if Ash wasn't sure whether he was disappointed or just plain annoyed. Either way, he seemed rather tired himself, allowing Ash the chance to look around. Goodra was plain exhausted, but he had pointed something out to Ash: there was a force field around the Weapon and its console, one generated by an exterior source. One that was likely on their ship. The key could pass through it due to the connection from the Weapon, but anything else…

"Dad, we need to shut this thing down, right?"

"Of course. And we will, by defeating Michael and getting the key," Jack insisted.

"What if we don't have the time for that? What if that Weapon fires before we can?" Ash asked. His brain was working really hard, and he still couldn't figure out what exactly he wanted to say. This kind of science stuff was so much better suited to Clemont, but without his inventor friend there, he knew he'd have to try and figure it out with his father's help.

"Ash, don't go throwing in the towel just yet!" his father chuckled out. "I'm not giving up."

"Neither am I, it's just…even  _Latias_  hit that thing and didn't make a dent. And he mentioned that he wasn't going to let me stop him…then Goodra didn't even scratch the console one bit and what if…"

"A Reflect generator?" Jack mused before grinning. "I like the idea."

"If we can shut that down, maybe we can destroy the Weapon…then it won't matter if we beat Michael quickly," Ash pointed out. He knew he could have been fooling himself about how much time was bought, but that didn't matter right then. Jack nodded, obviously giving the idea some merit. Michael appeared to finally be recovering from whatever momentary spasm he was having.

"Leave that to me, then. I'll send Latias to destroy whatever's generating it while I work on the console and try to figure out what I can do to mitigate damage, just in case. Can you take care of Michael?"

"You're talking to the Kalos League Runner-Up! I can do it!"

"Of course you can! You're my son," Jack said. Before Ash could stop him, his father took him into a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around him before whispering, "Give it your all, and we will, too."

"Gotcha," Ash replied back, returning the hug. Then they split. Ash quickly took his pokeball and returned the fallen Goodra as Jack ran towards where his friend had just been.

"Latias, you heard him! Wreck that ship!" Jack cried, touching the keystone in his watch to Mega Evolve the Eon Pokémon before him. Unfortunately, Ash noticed that the other one was on the move without Michael's commands. Before the Mega Evolution process could finish, Latios was firing a pink beam of Luster Purge at Latias, who quickly responded with a Mist Ball. The two attacks collided and sent a buffeting wind through the area. This time, Ash stood his ground.

"Talonflame! Brave Bird!" Ash ordered. From behind him, his Scorching Pokémon raised up and increased his speed while his body glowed with a shimmering blue towards Latios. Just as the Mega Evolution process on Latias finished, Talonflame rammed powerfully into Latios' stomach and pitched him backward. Jack continued to run, sliding over to the console and attempting to touch it. He wasn't allowed to, but Talonflame's attack allowed Latias to go whisking off towards the ship.

"Focus on them," Michael told Latios. "Even with the defenses gone, they stand little chance of destroying the Weapon before it's time."

"Yeah? Try us!" Ash said as Talonflame swooped through the air and returned to his side. Behind him, Greninja, Hawlucha and Noivern all assembled while Pikachu hopped in front, ready for a battle.

"Guess you do have some moxie…" Michael pointed out. "Well, I'll honor your request. Sorry, Latios, looks like you'll have to watch one last vision of carnage in this war. You've been a faithful ally, but this really is the last battle we'll fight together."

Latios cooed. Then he whipped around and began charging towards Ash with nary a command, glowing bright blue on his head. Ash quickly threw his hand forward. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, jumping up and meeting Latios head on with his glowing tail. The two attacks collided and Pikachu grit his teeth against the strain of the attack. Ash silently encouraged his partner on, knowing he could handle another Latios, just as he had before. Instead, he turned his voice towards another command.

"Noivern, use Dragon Claw!" he cried. Noivern soared forth, his claws large and green as he deftly flew around and brought his attack onto Latios' exposed back. The Zen Headbutt finished and Pikachu was able to make a clean uppercut on Latios' head. "Now, Boomburst!"

"Hyper Beam," Michael spoke emphatically, suddenly so near to them and the console. Gone was any sense of underestimation. He was now determined to take control of the battle as he approached where Jack was. Ash was about to cry out to his father until the older man whipped around and made a punch right into Michael's gut. At that moment, Latios expertly spun in midair, a better flier than even Noivern, and fired the dark beam right at the incoming blast of soundwaves. Ash could tell a contest between the two wouldn't last long.

"Talonflame, blast through it with Flame Charge!" Ash cried. Talonflame gave a squawking cry and then lit his body on fire as he sailed into the air. Talonflame turned his body a little and allowed his flaming wing to cut across Latios' stomach until he reached Noivern's side and spun into the Boomburst. In a second, he reached the joining of the two attacks and he charged inward, cutting a swath through the weakening Hyper Beam. The attack finished just as Talonflame reached Latios' head.

"Dragon Pulse," Michael wheezed out, evidently affected from Jack's unexpected strike.

"Dodge it!" Ash called, but Talonflame was too close. Latios' purple Dragon Pulse had little distance to travel before it struck the Scorching Pokémon at point blank range, sending him crashing towards the ground. Before he hit, Ash quickly called him back. "Hawlucha, you're up! Use Karate Chop!"

"Luchacha!" Hawlucha said, his face looking furious as his fists glowed white. Then he bounded through the air to land squarely on Latios' back before pummeling it with Karate Chop.

"Do you know the beauty of Latios?" Michael suddenly asked. Ash tried his best to ignore him, and would have done so if not for a second sound entering into his head, making him feel almost woozy, like a heartbeat pulsing. "He's extremely loyal. Once he picks a cause, he'll fight for it until the end. It just so happened that he picked my cause. Perhaps it was the sight of such bloodbaths that he wanted to stop; or perhaps he knew what would happen in the future and believed my way was the best way to end it. Maybe he was even a dimension traveler like myself and felt a kindship with the notion."

"Don't flatter yourself, Michael," Jack insisted. "Latios and Latias simply had  _very_  different views on how to go about saving this world and the others. In a way, we were just chosen as proxies."

"Maybe, but I find the two of them beautiful because they're two of the least chaotic legendaries that exist…far unlike Yveltal."

"Yveltal?" Ash asked. Another heartbeat, and then a screeching noise. Ash felt himself paralyzed, almost gripped by the sounds in his head. His Pokémon felt the same, though Latios did not, spiraling down with a Giga Impact that lowered the level of some of the ground and left Hawlucha in the dust. Michael was less affected and he ran at Jack once more. This time he didn't make it.

There was a sudden explosion of dirt behind him and Ash whipped around to see the gigantic form of Yveltal emerging. With a great flap of its wings and a beam that split the very atmosphere, a great gust of air billowed over them, this time causing Michael to tumble backwards away from the console. He was up in seconds but Ash ran forward, blocking the way to his father. Ash looked back to see his father grinning at him and noticed at the same time how much the Weapon had slowed.

"Well, looks like your friends bought a little bit of time with the Weapon," Michael spat, a small trickle of blood mixing in with the spit. "If they survive Yveltal, that is."

"Dad, how much time  _did_  we buy?" Ash asked. Noivern flapped back down, looking positively furious as Ash recalled his fallen brother. Greninja and Pikachu also closed ranks.

"A bit, but not much," Jack called back. "Not that I can read these things that well. But the Weapon absorbed quite the bit of Yveltal's power…probably why it's so angry."

"Great," Ash breathed, adjusting his hat a little. He didn't like the sound of any of this, especially with the generator still not shut down. For a brief moment, Ash wondered if there was anything he would be able to do in this situation, until he felt Greninja placed his webbed hand on him and nod. Ash smiled at that. His Pokémon were here with him; anything was possible.

"All right, Noivern, use Acrobatics! Greninja, Aerial Ace! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash cried and he dug his feet into the dirt to start off a sprint towards Michael. His Pokémon reacted instantly. Noivern pulled up into the air and then zipped down with a turquoise glow as Greninja rushed at Latios with glowing fists. Pikachu planted himself where he was and sent out a Thunderbolt that made some of the grass blades tingle. As Greninja reached Latios, so too did Ash reach Michael as both punched upward. The blond wasn't fast enough and Ash's attack made contact with his jaw. There was also the snapping sound of both Noivern and Greninja landing their attacks before Pikachu's Thunderbolt seared into it.

Michael rebounded, his eyes flashing with menace as he punched right at Ash's chest. The blow smarted a bit, but Ash made sure to catch the next blow and bring his head crashing into his opponent's. "I didn't…believe the rumors. But you've proven me wrong. You're not bad."

"Neither are you, but I'm not letting you destroy this world."

"And I'm not letting you ruin mine!" Michael roared, grabbing Ash's arm and throwing him over his back. Ash slammed into the ground and with his weary vision noticed as a powerful Luster Purge ripped through the air. When it finished, Noivern dropped to the ground, twitching slightly. Ash flipped back onto his feet and turned around to return him to his pokeball. He then glanced at Greninja and nodded before looking at Michael.

"You know, all you do is talk about destruction this and destruction that, but did you ever think of working together?"

"Of course not," Michael answered. "Because you and I are similar, Ash; we're both stubborn to a fault. Once I decided on my path, I was set in it. I would never turn and ask for help from your world that so endangered my own. See, I'm not like Dalton or Zinnia in that way. I don't just have three years of hatred simmering in me, but a whole  _decade_. And I'm not doing this for one person, but because I've lost too many people to you monsters."

Ash noticed that he neglected to mention that he had led so many of those people to their deaths in his insane vision. Knowing that, he sighed loudly. "Maybe some of us  _are_  monsters…but we're also strong, kind, hopeful and wonderful people who live and grow. We're just like you; live the same, die the same. I can understand wanting to save your world, but there's no way I'm gonna lie down and let it happen this way. I'll beat it into you, and then maybe we can take hands and try together."

"Go ahead," Michael said. Ash frowned and stared at him in determination, throwing his arm high as Greninja did the same. Michael wouldn't be dissuaded. It was down to a fight; one Ash would win no matter the cost.

"Greninja, full power!" Ash cried, feeling the synchronization kick in. Feel the water on his back, his limbs light and acrobatic as the torrent blasted outward in a giant column around Greninja. Pikachu's cheeks sparked as he grinned from the sight until at long last the water receded and Greninja stood there with his giant shuriken. Michael barely even blinked; he  _had_  seen it before after all. "Let's go!"

"Ninja!"

"Latios, Hyper Beam."

"Block it with your Water Shuriken!" Ash yelled, bringing his arms in front of himself and crossing them as Greninja did the same, only holding tightly to his shuriken as the Hyper Beam blasted into him. Pikachu scuttled behind Greninja to avoid the attack. Meanwhile, Michael ran at him and punched him square on his cross-guard. While he guarded that, another fist came up and slammed into his stomach. Then the blond man kicked onto his left side, slamming into it with the leg and sending him stumbling into a freefall. His side hurt and the Hyper Beam broke through, making his chest hurt from Greninja taking the blow as well.

They both fell back from the force of the attack, exhaustion seeping into both of them until they hit something that blocked their fall. A patch of fur rested on Ash's back and he could feel the sensation of claws gripping onto his arms despite the fact they weren't physically there. He turned his head.

"You all right, Ash?" Clemont's voice said and Ash felt a grin split his face. Finally turning around fully, he saw Clemont standing there with a tired, but triumphant, look, as Luxray supported him. Then he turned to the other side at Pikachu's enthusiastic voice.

"Pipika! Kapika!"

"Sorry we took so long," said the voice he most wanted to hear. Finally catching the other side, he saw Greninja being supported by Braixen, and next to her was a dirty and disheveled Serena. Most important, though, was the smile on her lips and the fire in her eyes. They most certainly weren't done yet. "Now let's finish this, Ash. All three of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Whew, this chapter, I felt, was intense. We now know how deeply entrenched Michael is in his views. On the surface, he's ridiculously cliché with wanting to destroy the world, but inside he's simply a broken, desperate man, yet different from the likes of Dalton and Zinnia who did things after loss, rather than before. Of course, this also had me pull the thread from the series from Ancien to Nova to here, which I rather enjoyed doing.
> 
> More importantly: yes, Travis is dead. Ironically, he was actually supposed to die in Chapter 11 when his father stabbed him (you know, when you all actually thought he was dead), but I considered it a very poor end to his character and extended his presence to here so that he could have just a single redeeming moment of saving the person who was once his best friend. Not enough to actually redeem him, though. However, the ending of Ash, Serena and Clemont all coming together to battle Michael. This was originally not going to happen. It was going to be Ash against Michael while they were down with everyone else to deal with Yveltal and the Weapon…then I decided that I'd already done it before. I also wanted this moment of the three of them, this glorious family, to stand together against their greatest foe. Hence, here we are. I hope you like this idea.
> 
> The climax is almost concluded and the big battle is coming your way, so please stick around! Until we next meet on the chapters, please Review and remember, Dare to Be Silly.


	22. A Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the beginning part of this chapter, I used the song Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer from the Fairy Tail soundtrack (epic piece). And for the back half…bring out your XY&Z. That is all. Time for Chapter 22!

Chapter 22

A Family

Serena's legs were nearly giving out from underneath her, the exhaustion of the long trek up the hill to this spot almost claiming her. She was invigorated by only one thing: the sight of Ash grinning at her, his eyes lit up that she had come to his side. That gave her enough to stand straight and walk forward, lightly clasping his hand as she did so. He squeezed back and she looked towards Michael.

Serena had never known her father; never seen him before in any cognizant memory. Still, she hadn't imagined him to be like this, and she certainly hadn't thought that this man was some version of her father when they had met during the tournament. He was staring at her as Latios came around to his side, looking at all of them like they were about to lash out and strike. For a moment, they just stood there, staring at each other, until Michael opened his mouth.

"I have to admit," he said, his voice cold and un-fatherly, "I was surprised to see you on a stage, looking so happy. I may not have been your father, but seeing my own daughter's face in the middle of those Performances…it was unsettling. Especially after you cut your hair. And meeting you at the tournament-"

"Why would you care?" Serena said, her own voice colder than usual. Michael blinked at her question, and even Ash looked at her. She knew she sounded harsh, but seeing the face of someone who was Reeree's father, but had thrown her away like nothing made her blood boil angrily. "You never once thought about your daughter's happiness."

"My daughter was happy just being near me," Michael said, sighing at her statement. "And I'm about to listen to you going on like a broken record, just the same as everyone else. No wonder you fell in love with Ash."

"So did she!" Serena yelled, clasping her hand to her chest as she felt her heart pump even faster. "She loved her Ash but he was taken away from her, because of the choices you made that led to that chain of events! Then when you came into her life, she was finally recovering but you used her pain!"

"You have to have realized by now how important pain is to gr-"

"She was crying when she died!" Serena's voice went up a pitch, shrieking around the area. Michael made no further movements, surveying her with a tilted, almost curious head. "And she did it because of you! How many other lives did you throw away?"

"I've lost count," was the honest answer. Serena swallowed, feeling another pit of anger forming in her stomach. "But they'll mean something in the end. At least I'm better than the Michael from this side; who knows where  _your_  father is. Maybe he's dead or just in some other region far away."

"I don't care about any of that!" Serena yelled and she felt Ash and Clemont step up to her side, flanking her like bodyguards. "I care about Serena! The Serena you could care less about when she was your daughter!"

"Is that why you've come to fight me? Revenge?"

"It's not about revenge. I'm making sure she didn't die for nothing…by putting a stop to something she knew was wrong!" Serena's final declaration echoed around the area. Michael frowned, like he didn't hear the words sounding out in his daughter's voice. Ash stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. She could feel the warmth and encouragement seeping in as Greninja and Pikachu came to the front. Serena turned towards Clemont and caught sight of the control panel that Jack was still unable to get at. "Clemont, can you…?"

"I'll do my best," he said with a nod. It was like all three of them were on the same wavelength as the blond inventor ran towards the console with Luxray at his side. Seeing him prepared to do whatever work he needed to, Serena looked at Ash, glad to see he was still relatively okay.

"I'm glad you're okay, too. Though I kinda miss the hat," he admitted with a chuckle. Serena giggled a little with him, but both faced front, melting away their brief moment of laughter with stern expressions. "Don't worry, dad, Clemont; I'm sure Latias will shut the generator down soon. As soon as she does, I know you'll be able to figure it out. We'll take down Michael."

"Well, this is certainly getting interesting," he said. Serena's eyes narrowed and she noticed the man looking down at his watch, and then at the moon in the sky. It had been night for quite some time. She had a feeling that the Weapon was almost ready to fire; the end of the Final Day was nearly here. It hadn't crossed her mind too much, but now that she was here, about to face the one that had perpetrated all the acts of terror she had encountered in the last few months, the palpable realization of how much time was left to them hit her. "Never thought I'd fight my own daughter."

"I'm not your daughter."

"And this isn't your world. Pikachu Quick Attack!"

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out and he bounded forward, body blazing and glowing with white light as he headed straight for Latios. Michael stepped back as Latios shot forward and Serena turned her head to the side as Ash ran for the man.

"Dragon Pulse," Michael said in a booming voice. Latios opened his mouth and set forth the Dragon Pulse. Pikachu dashed to the side and kept going as the purple beam struck into the ground. Then Pikachu leapt forward and slammed into Latios' stomach.

"Braixen, Hidden Power!" Serena yelled out. Braixen danced lightly on her feet and then held her wand aloft. The silver orbs dazzled on the end of it before flying out. They scattered outwards, moving to the sides of Latios before striking his sides.

"Greninja, Aerial Ace!" Ash called out from his position. Greninja's hands and feet glowed white and he dashed forward. Just as he reached Latios, Ash reached Michael. Both of them made a fierce uppercut that smacked right into their opponent's jaws. Then they kicked outward, and while Greninja hit Latios' face, Ash slammed into Michael's side, only for his foot to be caught. Then the leader of DARC punched right into his stomach. Serena winced, but Ash showed he was still completely in control of himself.

"Pikachu, onto Latios! Use Thunderbolt!" he cried as he twisted his leg and broke free, jumping back just as Greninja also disengaged from the target. Pikachu rolled out from underneath Latios' stomach and used his tail as a spring to leap upward and onto Latios' back.

"Pikachuuuuuu!" Pikachu cried, outputting numerous volts of electricity that consumed the Eon Pokémon's body. Serena wasn't going to be letting Ash do all the work, though, and she ordered a quick Flamethrower. Braixen complied. At the same moment, Ash called for a Water Shuriken. Greninja quickly grabbed the giant one from his back and tossed it right in with Braixen's flames. At the same moment, Ash "threw" his as well, only to bring a haymaker right into Michael's neck. The spinning shuriken combined with Braixen's flames and slammed into Latios' left wing, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Luster Purge!" Michael coughed out, still dazed from Ash's attack. Once he recovered, he dove at her boyfriend, head-butting him in the chest. At the same moment, Latios pulled up a little, Pikachu clinging to his back, and then fired a pink beam from his mouth.

"Dodge it, Braixen!" Serena ordered, stepping back so she wasn't in the attack's path. Braixen began to run along, trying to avoid the beam, but Latios was tracking her.

"Ninja!" Greninja cried out, dashing through the air to grab Braixen and leap out of the path of the incoming attack. The concussive blast of the Luster Purge was enough to blow a dust cloud over Serena's figure. Michael took the momentary distraction to come back up and punch Ash in the face. He cried out, gripping his nose.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

"Braixen, Fire Spin underneath it!" Serena yelled simultaneously. The two weren't near each other as Ash blindly kicked out, but Serena felt they were just as in synch as Ash and Greninja were in that moment. The second Greninja let go of Braixen, she pointed her wand underneath Latios as the flame exploded upward, missing Pikachu as he held his tail aloft.

"Pika pika pika pika chu pi!" he roared before slamming his attack onto Latios' exposed back. The crackling orb of electricity impacted with Latios and he cried out once more, arching his back. Pikachu was suddenly tossed from him, rolling to the ground but landing on all fours.

"Hyper Beam!" Michael roared, clenching his fist before punching at Ash, who managed to catch the blow. Serena had to admit how impressive Ash was in that moment, having never seen this level of action from him before. Latios' head rose up, and before he came back down, his dark beam was firing forth in a consuming path.

"Greninja, use Cut!" Ash screamed, throwing Michael's fist away. Greninja clasped at his side, pulling forth two watery kunai. He crossed them in front of his figure and ran straight for the Hyper Beam as Ash ran at Michael. Then they both slashed upward in an attempt to stop their foes' attacks. Both failed.

The Hyper Beam slammed into Greninja, making him cry out in pain. Serena quickly ordered a Fire Blast at the sight of it, only to catch sight of Ash doubled over from the pain before Michael brought his clasped fists down together on his head and kicked him away. Braixen's Fire Blast hit Latios' body and the Hyper Beam came to an end.

"P-Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash coughed out. Pikachu instantly sprang into action, tail glowing white before he spun around and slammed onto Latios' head. "Now, Greninja, use Double Team!"

"Gren!" Greninja cried out, leaping upward as far as his legs could take him before an obscene amount of copies sprouted through the air. Then, Ash rose his hand above his head as Greninja took his shuriken and did the same. Without a single verbal command from Ash, all of the copies disappeared, and just like in the battle with Sawyer, his shuriken grew to gigantic size before he hurled it at Latios. Just as it struck, Ash punched Michael in the face, sending the man sprawling backwards.

An explosion sounded out from the collision, but it didn't take Serena long to realize that it wasn't the only explosion she heard. In the distance, towards the shoreline, was another series of explosions on what appeared to be a ship. Blinking a little at not knowing its source, she looked to Ash, who had a grin on his face.

"We're one step closer to taking you down!" Ash said, throwing his fist up while Michael struggled to stand. He coughed out a little, but then began to laugh.

"You think so…? Tell me, inventor boy, have you figured out what I've done yet?" Michael chuckled out. Serena looked over to where Clemont and Jack were perusing the console before them. It didn't take long before Clemont froze at it and turned around with a furious look on his face.

"He's locked the system," Clemont spat angrily. It was no surprise; he always hated it when people used science to commit any sort of atrocity. "The targets can be changed, though given the amount of Yveltal's energy it's managed to absorb, I'm not sure how much of a difference that's going to make. We can't shut it down, and it's on a ticking time clock."

"We need the key, then," Jack stated. "Get the key and maybe we can completely shut it down. At the very least, we need to prevent Michael from touching this console. He reaches it and we're done. We let him go free for a second, we're done. Understand? In the meantime, I'll work on containing the target area and the damage to it. Others may be ready to defend against this, but we've no idea if that will work against such raw strength."

"Got it!" Ash and Serena said at the same time. Clemont also happened to nod at it and walk away from the console as Michael stood back up and Latios floated there ominously.

"Guess we're in for one last round," Michael chuckled out. "Looks like your work is cut out for you, but either way…you're going to fall. Yveltal's my backup plan, and there's no chance that even Diantha can destroy that weapon."

"Well, we'll give it our very best!" Ash said powerfully. Greninja and Pikachu returned to his side and all three of them, Ash, Serena and Clemont together, faced Michael down. Overhead, Latias soared, joining up with Jack who appeared to be talking to her. A bright light shined from the east and Serena looked at it, catching sight of Jack's grinning face.

"Our clock hasn't changed, but I think you've lost," Jack said to Michael. Latias soared above and went straight for the Weapon that was some distance away. A few attacks appeared to be peppering it, like an assault was being waged, which Latias went to join. "Too bad for you, Michael. Our trump card is here."

* * *

Bonnie wasn't afraid to admit it: she was deathly scared. This whole situation was one of the scariest she'd ever been in; and she'd been through a lot. But knowing that her brother was fighting as hard as he could, and that Korrina and her father were standing there protecting her was enough for Bonnie to find all the courage that she needed.

Of course, right now her legs could barely move. Yveltal was coming back around as Bonnie watched Serena and Clemont running towards wherever Ash was. Travis was there, too, his body turning to stone briefly before it crumbled away into dust. It was a frightening sight to know that her life could end just as easily if the angry Yveltal managed to hit her with its attack. Not that she felt too sorry for Travis; he was a jerk and a meanie, but at least he'd protected Serena and Seamus.

"Everyone, if your Pokémon can use any protection moves, form a line around the attackers!" Diantha's voice called out from nearby as Yveltal sailed through the air, firing off another one of its violet beams. That beam struck the side of the Weapon, but Bonnie saw it left not a single dent behind, despite all the land around it withering away. "We need to take down that Weapon!"

"What about Ash?" Dawn said, her clothes dirty and ripped from the time they'd spent fighting.

"He and the others can take care of themselves," Alain assured the girl, nodding in her direction. Mairin was gripping at his shirt, like she was crawling her way up from the ground. "He'll do his part, and we'll do ours. If one of us fails, the other can pick up the slack."

"Except for the fact that failing means dying, that sounds great," Astrid pointed out with a cocksure smirk in the boy's direction. Alain shrugged at that, like it hardly mattered.

"That doesn't matter," Sawyer piped in. He was standing on his own two feet now, no longer supported by Miette. He and Sceptile looked ready for another round of battling. "We can't give up at all! Ash wouldn't, and neither will we."

"All right, then," Diantha said, sweeping her hand out as though she was giving a command to the whole entire army (or what seemed to have not scattered all around the battlefield). "Pokémon trainers, now is the final battle for our world. Front attackers, focus on the Weapon. Back attackers, keep Yveltal off of us for as long as you can. Those who can use protection moves, keep that beam away from us. Move out!"

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone cried out, even Bonnie, offering the Champion a salute. She turned, her body radiating more elegance than even Aria's as she ran forward. Bonnie clenched her fists and looked to Dedenne on her shoulder.

"Let's do this! Stay with me, Korrina!" Bonnie ordered, grabbing the older girl's wrist (her brother's girlfriend, she thought in amusement) and dragging her off after Diantha. The others were close behind her. The army looked bedraggled and exhausted, but they kept moving forward with a purpose. Gardevoir was already acting, firing a Shadow Ball at the Weapon. It reflected off the surface.

"Yveltal, coming around!" yelled a voice that sounded like Rocky's. Bonnie turned her head to see the Destruction Pokémon sailing right for them with a horrible screech. The red sphere crackled with energy around its body while it sailed low for them, as if thirsty for the energy they could offer. Rocky's Rhyperior was out front, extending a Protect outward. He wasn't alone as many other trainers did the same thing.

 _Kreeee!_  Came Yveltal's shrill cry just as its violet beam struck into the surface of the shields. Bonnie felt her body sinking, despite the earth not budging one bit. The feeling of overwhelming death was seeping into her bones and she felt Korrina hugging her tightly. They weren't the only ones hugging out of their fear. Finally, Yveltal pulled up and appeared to direct its gaze eastward. The shields dropped and every Pokémon seemed to drop to the ground, taking heaving breaths.

"This…isn't working," Alain noted, himself taking gulping breaths. That single attack had already begun to drain the morale from them in the same way that the grass around them was dying. "We can't attack that thing and deal with Yveltal at the same time!"

"How about from the air, then?" May asked. "Might give us a little more mobility."

"Depends on how many of us have Pokémon that can carry us up," Diantha stated.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" shouted a voice, almost like some crazed noblewoman laughing. "Prepare for trouble, you need help in the air!"

"We'll make it double and charge you no fare!"

"To protect the world from creepy beams!"

"To unite all people to achieve their dreams!"

"To denounce the evils of trainers uniting!"

"To extend our reach to the stars to end fighting!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket will carry you to the air at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, Yveltal, 'cause we'll win the fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!"

"Wobbuffet!" Other than the continued screeching from Yveltal as it chose to make yet another pass, everyone around the group of criminals went quiet. Bonnie was the first to step forward with an all too skeptical expression.

"You're not running away?" she asked them. Jessie looked to immediately take affront.

"Please, mini twerpette, like Team Rocket would ever run away from a fight!" she responded snappishly. Next to her, James chuckled almost menacingly.

"Besides, we saw what happened to the guy that ran away; there's no way we'd want to get blasted off that easily. We're going airborne!"

"With what, exactly?" Dawn asked with amusement playing at her lips.

"Meowth, if you would!"

"Remote Controlled Balloon Spare comin' right up, ya dig!" Meowth seemed to pull a control system out of nowhere and he pressed on a big red button. Bonnie looked around and noticed the basket that belonged to the balloon suddenly power up via rockets and lift into the air. With the press of another button, another balloon popped out of it, inflating quickly. Bonnie knew that Clemont would have been thrilled if he could see it. "Can comfortably fit six."

"Ooh, then I'll go!" Bonnie quickly volunteered. Before anyone could protest about her jumping into the action, she turned towards Korrina. "You'll go with me, right, Korrina?"

"Yeah, definitely!" Korrina said with a big thumbs up that Lucario emulated. Diantha stepped forward, an all too stern expression on her face. Yveltal was moving back in.

"We can trust you to do this? Handle Yveltal from the air?" the Champion asked with her head inclined. "You deal with keeping Yveltal contained while we destroy the Weapon."

"We'll do the very best we can!" James said, to Bonnie's surprise. She knew they could be good people, but the enthusiasm with which they were taking on this task was surprising even to her. Nevertheless, she was grinning, ready to help out in the very best of ways. Diantha eventually smiled and nodded.

"Then we count on you. Alpha Squad will support you from the air, as well. Some of our defensive and attack group stay here to strike from the ground, the rest of us with strong Pokémon, get to the Weapon!"

"Aye aye Champion!" Bonnie said with one more salute as Korrina took her hand. The rocket powered balloon basket finished making its way over and she quickly jumped in, Team Rocket right at her side. The balloon began to lift up and Bonnie then saw a Charizard rising next to them, Alain and Mairin riding upon it. From up in the air, Bonnie could see and hear everything down below, including Sawyer yelling for a long range Frenzy Plant to attack the Weapon right next to her father. It split at the ground, but appeared to rebound off of the Weapon's surface. Bonnie swept along and noticed the scary Latios charging at what looked like Greninja, Pikachu and Braixen. Clenching her fists in a silent cheer, Bonnie turned to look at Yveltal, which appeared to have noticed them.

"Evasive maneuvers, stat!" Jessie ordered. The balloon pitched to the side as the violet beam of death razed outward, striking a rock and dissolving it. They barely missed the attack.

"Lucario, use Metal Sound!"

"Nail it with Shadow Ball, Gourgeist!" Jessie called right after Korrina. Lucario stood near the edge, holding his paws together before firing out a yellow ring that pinged onto Yveltal. Bonnie narrowed her eyes, wondering if there was a way to get Dedenne to paralyze the creature. Yveltal screeched a little at the attack, but otherwise swiveled its sharp blue eyes towards them. Gourgeist and Charizard struck, sending a Shadow Ball and a roaring Flamethrower in the direction of Yveltal to strike it. For a moment, Bonnie thought they were successful…

…Then the Dark Pulse came. Wobbuffet quickly jammed on the buttons with Meowth and the balloon spun almost wildly out of control to avoid it before the beam slammed into a small cluster of the trainers below. Charizard rolled away, Mairin screaming as she gripped onto Alain. Chespie was between them, using Vine Whips to secure them. Bonnie tried to not scream, waiting for the rocking to stop. Clearly it was going to be much harder to take Yveltal down than they had thought.

"Doesn't this ugly thing every give up? !" Jessie screeched angrily.

"Like you're one to talk, Jess…" Meowth said under his breath. Bonnie almost burst out laughing, but didn't when she saw Yveltal's wings spread out wide.

"We need to hit its wings!" Alain called out. "If we can limit its mobility then maybe we can either paralyze it with Dedenne or poison it with Chespie's Toxic."

"Easier said than done, brooding twerp!" James yelled. Meowth pushed a lever forward and the balloon rose a little higher. Bonnie looked out towards the Weapon, noticing a giant Water Shuriken in the air as an explosion went off in the distance. That was when Bonnie saw the sight of a Mega Latias come flying back from the shore. Squinting a little more, she saw that the Weapon, which appeared to have had a strange glow before, had that glow disappear.

"Everyone, hit it hard! Right now!" Diantha's voice yelled out. Bonnie grinned, and turned back just in time for Yveltal to fire off another violet beam. Like always, Meowth and Wobbuffet tried to move the balloon out of the way, only for one of the rockets to get hit.

"I tink we lost a rocket…" Meowth observed.

"Well…bring it back!" Jessie snapped at him. Meowth frowned and got right into her face.

"It ain't dat easy, Jess!"

"Stop bickering," Korrina told all of them. "Lucario, throw your Bone Rush!"

"Ru!" Lucario concurred, summoning the glowing bones to his hands before tossing them fervently at Yveltal. The Destruction Pokémon didn't even notice them hitting it. Charizard then came zipping forward with an electrified fist that slammed into Yveltal's back. He wasn't alone in his assault as Bonnie saw a pair of blades whirling throughout the air to slash on Yveltal's back, as well. A helicopter came in and the lemon blonde caught sight of a silent Alpha Squad coming to join the battle. The legendary's wings flapped backward, blowing Charizard back, and Doublade with it.

"This is too hard…" Bonnie whined a little. She once more turned around to see the status of the fight going on below, only to notice a strange light in the distance, a group of shadows in the air above it. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Jessie questioned. She and James turned in Bonnie's direction, whipping out binoculars to glance at what was approaching in the distance.

"It looks like a bunch of trainers on Pokémon," James answered as he gazed at them through his binoculars. "And some antlered, rainbow glowing Pokémon of some kind."

 _Antlers?_  Bonnie thought, wondering just where she'd seen that before as the mass of trainers got closer. The large Pokémon with them also drew closer and Bonnie could finally make out what she was seeing, her face lighting up with glee. "It's Xerneas! Xerneas!"

"Denene!" Dedenne said, jumping up and down on her shoulder. Team Rocket dropped their binoculars at the sight of the Life Pokémon approaching, its body giving off a nascent glow. Two of the trainers on Pokémon approached, one on a Braviary and another on a Skarmory.

"My apologies for our lateness," called the man from the Skarmory. He had darker skin and around him hung a Banette, looking eerily creepy. "You guys look like you can use some help. Don't think I've seen you before, though. I'm Lionel, of ARC."

"You guys are with ARC?" Korrina asked, now smiling on her own. Yveltal had stopped attacking for a moment, eyeing the form of the advancing Xerneas.

"Of course we are," a blond man replied.

"Ah, you're that Aidan guy!" Jessie replied. Lionel raised an eyebrow at the statement but happened to laugh following it.

"Looks like you're popular, Aidan," Lionel said with a hearty guffaw. "Well, glad to see you know of us. Makes it easier."

"Where have you been?" Alain asked, pulling up shortly. "We  _have_  been fighting a battle, and the Final Day is almost over."

"Trust us, we know," Aidan sighed out, turning back towards Xerneas himself. "It took a little more time that we thought."

"Jack put me on an errand to help Xerneas wake up from the moment he departed Allearth…It wasn't easy. Had it not been for me able to replicate some form of DARC's devices from the one they left behind, in order to let the forest Pokémon give a little of their lives to Xerneas, we wouldn't have made it," Lionel stated, wrinkling his nose a bit. "Don't worry; the Pokémon are all right, if a little tired. I'm willing to do what's necessary, but not  _that_  far. Most importantly, Xerneas is here."

 _Though not at full strength,_  said a voice in Bonnie's head, and she realized that Xerneas was speaking to them.  _However, if it is to battle Yveltal in its incensed state, I shall give it all I have and put an end to Kalos' bloody history! Moonblast!_

The attack was swift and sudden. Xerneas' horns shined brightly as a pinkish sphere coalesced into existence before firing outward at the same time that Yveltal began to take action again. The violet death beam, which Aidan classified as Oblivion Wing (Bonnie liked Death Beam better), clashed with the Moonblast, sending a blast of wind that made them tumble through the sky. Once they righted themselves, Bonnie saw Lionel moving inward while clasping his charm bracelet.

"Time to watch the adults finally clean things up. Now I can go all out!" Lionel said, with a near sadistic smirk as he Mega Evolved his Banette. Simultaneously, Aidan pulled back and swooped down to join the others, landing right near where Diantha and Gary appeared to be talking. Seamus stood a few feet away, and even from her spot in the air, she could tell he looked unhappy.

As Team Rocket maneuvered the balloon to avoid any attacks, Bonnie watched Aidan approach the Champion and Gary, discussing something very quickly. There seemed to be a lot of pointing towards Xerneas and Yveltal, whose Aurora Beam and Dark Pulse were now colliding. However, they also seemed to reach a decision and Diantha pointed towards the sky at them. Aidan nodded and Gary quickly grabbed onto Braviary as the blond-haired man called out a Samurott. Gary approached at top speed.

Bonnie gripped the edge of balloon which teetered back and forth, the earlier loss of the rocket very much affecting it. Korrina was right at her side, making sure that neither of them fell out of the balloon. Xerneas' horns were glowing their rainbow color and blasted out another Aurora Beam, dazzling with brilliant light. Yveltal dodged it and sent its violet beam raining down, likely striking some haphazard trainers below. Xerneas didn't even move from the spot as a sudden shield extended around them in a circle. The blast collided with the shield, exploding outside the circle and affecting none of the land beyond where it had struck.

"Whoo, that thing's got power," Lionel said, pulling up on his Skarmory. On the other side, Alain was looking frustrated on Charizard's back. "Makes me almost think we should stay out of it…though I've never been one to listen to reason."

"Right now, we all need to listen to reason," shouted Gary's voice, the Braviary he was on drawing level with their entire group as more members of ARC tried to pepper Yveltal with attacks in the middle of its duel with Xerneas. "I have a theory, but it's going to require a lot of work."

"What's the theory, Oak Boy?" Lionel asked, a challenging grin on his face. Gary frowned, but decided to share his theory without delay.

"We're attacking that Weapon, but we're not even making a single scratch on it," the brunet admitted. "I think it's because of what it's made of and what it's absorbed. All of the meteorites, the way I understand it, have shown one particular property: the ability to absorb energy of some kind. However, unlike the meteorites in Ancien City, it hasn't absorbed more meteorites or energy from keystones, but the power of death and destruction itself. I think the only way we can destroy it is by canceling out that absorption effect using the power of life. Xerneas' power."

"That's a lot of maneuvering to be done," Alain said, eyes narrowed slightly in Gary's direction. Gary nodded.

"I know, but it's possible. We  _need_  to destroy that thing, though," Gary concluded. "I don't think whatever Ashy-boy and his dad will do with the console are enough. In my research, I realized that the flow of life and death had been disturbed. Whether this was part of Michael's plan or not, I can't say, but without Zygarde around to protect things, as long as the Weapon exists, I think that massively disrupted flow will cause the portals to remain open."

"Sounds like a lot of guesswork to me," Lionel said. Bonnie swiveled her eyes back and forth, not really understanding much of the conversation. All she could glean was that people had done bad things to make mysterious portal thingies stay open and allow people to do more bad things. To Bonnie, it sounded like Gary wanted to close it by using Xerneas, and maybe Yveltal, to attack the Weapon and destroy it for them.

She grinned.

"It's like in Ancien City with Rayquaza!" she said positively. Gary offered her a smirk to confirm that she was right. "Then count me in! Let's shut the bad guys down once and for all!"

All of them cheered, reinvigorated to bring an end to the battle before they dove right back in.

* * *

"Xerneas is your trump card?" Michael asked, only now he wasn't looking happy. To Ash, he was actually showing a modicum of concern. Ash looked over at his father, who was grinning.

"You didn't think Lionel and Aidan were just sitting on their thumbs this entire time?" Jack asked with a slight bit of amusement. "I'm not a fool, Michael. You wanted both Xerneas and Yveltal but settled for Yveltal. Knowing that, the conclusion was easy: we needed Xerneas in our favor. Your time is nigh."

"Then the only question is whether you can stop me from activating the Weapon or simply stop  _it_  before it goes off. I'm sure Clemont's noticed that I set it to fire without the key and without me there should the situation call for it," Michael answered tauntingly. "So many targets it can fire on, all at once. Even without the full power of Yveltal, it's absorbed enough to be catastrophic. Almost midnight, Jack. Clock's ticking."

"We'll stop it," Ash countered sternly, walking forward. He felt a sudden cool air against his chest and realized that his jacket's zipper had broken and was now flapping around in whatever breeze there was. On his right were Serena and Braixen while Clemont and Luxray joined him at his left.

"That's the spirit, Ash," Jack said with another grin. "I'll work on reducing the number of targets. I may not be as savvy as Clemont, but I'll figure it out before it's time. Xerneas will take care of the rest. You all-"

"We'll win!" Clemont agreed emphatically. Ash nodded, and turned to the both of them, his girlfriend and friend…no, his family.

"Guys, one last battle. Follow me one more time," he told them. Clemont responded with a nod of conviction. Serena responded by stepping forward, eyeing Latios and Michael, who were gearing up. They were the only things standing between Michael and Jack; the only thing between Michael speeding up the process and firing without warning. They needed to beat him or he'd win and try over and over again, even if the deadline passed. Knowing that in all their hearts, Serena turned to Ash.

"Until the end." Ash grinned at her and faced back, shifting one foot in front of the other. No more words were spoken, at least none that were trying to convince anyone of anything. A small wind from the attacks on the Weapon blew through the area and Ash stepped forward.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash roared, clenching his fist. Pikachu bounded forward with a cry, speeding through the dirt toward Latios. At Michael's nod, Latios soared forward as Pikachu leapt upward, spinning around.

"Pikachu chuuu pika!" Pikachu cried out, slamming right onto Latios' head with a cracking sound.

"Luster Purge!" Michael commanded. Latios screeched, opening his mouth wide and then firing the pink beam straight out at Pikachu. Despite the strong attack, Ash's best friend weathered it and continued to look strong. Braixen and Luxray were now leaping straight into action.

"Braixen, use Hidden Power!" Serena called out, looking rather striking without her hat. Braixen stepped forward, slashing her wand and sending a wide array of silver orbs cascading out.

"Luxray, Swift!" Clemont ordered as well. Luxray bounded forward before leaping into the air and flicking his tail. The stars mixed with the orbs as they cascaded upon Latios, who cried out.

"All right! Greninja, let's go!" Ash roared as he and Greninja split away from each other. While he engaged Michael, Greninja aimed right for Latios, who swept his head around and fired a large number of dragons out, like a rampaging army. "Use Water Shuriken to block!"

"Ninja!" Greninja cried out, picking up his Water Shuriken from his back and holding it forward. All of the dragons battered into it relentlessly, and though Ash could feel the pressure and slight pain of holding them back, he pushed forward.

"Move forward! No giving up, Greninja!" A silent nod passed through him and Greninja moved forward, step by step, beginning to pick up speed as he pushed his way through the Dragon Pulse. Ash finally reached Michael, who kicked at him. Ash jumped up instinctively. "Now, slash upward!"

"Gren!" Greninja shouted, grabbing hold of his shuriken by one end and then slicing upward, cutting through the Dragon Pulse and hitting right on Latios' neck. Ash swung as well, hitting Michael on the side of the head and sending him stumbling.

"Now, use Electro Ball!"

"Pika!" Pikachu concurred. He wasn't the only one moving forward. Greninja had already acted, drawing forth his liquid kunai and slashing at Latios. Ash moved in concert with him, making wide strikes at Michael, aiming for his pocket where the key was. The man avoided them and elbowed Ash in the stomach. Ash felt air leave his lungs as Pikachu threw his crackling Electro Ball straight at Latios, where it impacted.

"Zen Headbutt, go!" Michael ordered. Just like before, Latios' entire forehead glowed a bright blue and it began whirling around, creating a giant blue whirlwind that sent Pikachu flying and blasted Greninja back, despite not taking any damage. Ash grimaced a little, but caught sight of Braixen flying through the air and landing expertly on the Eon Pokémon's back.

"Fire Blast!" Serena called out. Braixen spun her wand around and practically plunged it into Latios' back before the giant flames erupted. Latios flailed about from the attack.

"Luxray, Electric Terrain and then Thunder Fang!" Clemont ordered skillfully. From Luxray's position, his body began to spark, sending electricity coursing through the ground. Ash felt it tingle up his spine a little, but was otherwise on the very edge of its terrain. Then Luxray dashed at the writhing Latios, his fangs of lightning growing ever larger as he chomped down onto their Mega-level opponent. Ash looked up, and barely ducked a hit that Michael aimed at him to look over at Pikachu. Pikachu nodded in turn and bristled with electricity before sending it blasting out onto Latios. Braixen tumbled off of Latios' back, landing on the ground with the grace of a performing Pokémon.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash cried, resuming his attacking of Michael. Greninja rushed forward, all his limbs glowing white, and they punched upward at the same time. Greninja then leapt into the air and brought his foot slamming down. Ash wasn't quite as flexible, and his foot was caught. Michael sent him spinning.

"Hyper Beam!' Michael called out, gripping his fist as he punched Ash on the shoulder. Latios didn't even move, only opening his mouth to fire the black beam.

"Braixen, use Flamethrower!" Braixen, standing at her position, thrust her wand forward and sent a raging stream of fire out. The flames slammed into the Hyper Beam, sending it slightly off course, but wasn't enough to stop it, the attack nicking at Greninja's side. Ash clasped his shoulder and Michael kicked outward, slamming into his chest. He fell backward, his back slamming into the cold ground.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash cried out with a wheeze. Pikachu ran forward with a blinding white light speeding off from his body. His little paws quickly sprinted across the ground. Right next to him was Luxray, whose body was wreathed with all manner of electricity. Ash groaned as he tried to flip up, but Michael was running right past him, obviously trying to get to the console. Serena moved to get in his way. Just as he was about to reach her, Pikachu slid underneath Latios and reversed direction, slamming into one of his wings as Luxray's Wild Charge made furious contact with the other wing.

"Get up in the air where they can't reach!" Michael roared. Ash finally got up and ran back into the electric field after him. The man looked furious as he ran at Serena, but she stood her ground. Then he kicked forward and Serena flipped backward. Her Performer training appeared to surprise Michael, because he stopped just enough for both Ash and Clemont to run at the man and grab his arms to pull him back. "Dragon Pulse!"

Latios screeched into the air and suddenly began to spin around, his wings slipping through the air like a generator as Dragon Pulses fired one after another down onto the ground. Ash still pulled on Michael as Serena yelled for all of the Pokémon to dodge. With another heave, the three males dropped to the ground. Michael recovered first, punching both in their faces and causing Clemont's glasses to crack. Ash rolled before the next punch came and kicked upward as Greninja leapt into the air and did the same with another Aerial Ace. Greninja's attack missed, but Ash's didn't, and he was able to stand again.

Pikachu quickly leapt over to Luxray, riding his fellow Electric type on a dodging game around the battlefield. Braixen tried to stem the tide of attacks using her various flame moves, though Ash wasn't sure how successful she was being. He breathed in a short gasp. "Greninja, use Double Team! And then Cut!"

"Nin!" Greninja cried out fervently. From his position in the air, his clones appeared all around, surrounding Latios and confusing him. Then he grabbed his watery kunai and the Greninja all descended upon their foe.

"Braixen, use Fire Spin at every point you can reach! Whirl it like a cyclone!" Serena ordered confidently, clasping her fist in her Pokémon's direction. Braixen raised her wand above her head and began to whirl it like a giant staff. All the Greninja began to coalesce upon Latios and at the same time, Ash punched upward as Greninja sliced across. That got Michael's attention and he retaliated as the Fire Spin Braixen created erupted on Latios' wingtips and tail in a swirling mess of powerful flame. Greninja, meanwhile, continued his assault.

"Zen Headbutt! Throw it all off!"

"Not today! Use Wild Charge!" Clemont wheezed out, crawling onto his hands and knees. Ash was surprised that his friend then dove at Michael's knees, tackling him to the ground, scrabbling for the key but being pushed away. Luxray charged forth, blazing with sparks that made him appear feral. With a single bound he slammed upwards towards Latios, whose forehead was glowing blue. The attack struck the real Greninja and started bringing him down before Luxray's attack savagely ripped into his stomach. Latios cried out.

"Now, Pikachu, Iron Tail! Greninja, use Aerial Ace! Knock it to the ground!"

"Pikapi, pika!" Pikachu said. Braixen held her wand out wordlessly and Pikachu leapt onto it like a stepping stone before jumping straight up high. He spun through the air and then brought his Iron Tail crashing into Latios' head. At the same moment, Greninja struck, also bringing his glowing foot down onto Latios' head and driving the Eon Pokémon into the ground.

Ash also kicked downward, but Michael had managed to remove Clemont, giving him the opportunity to catch the kick and throw him off. With what he thought was an impressive display of acrobatics, Ash spun through the air and landed on his feet. Beyond Serena, he could see his father working furiously at the console.

"Luster Purge!" The pink beam struck out quicker than Ash expected, firing straight at both Pikachu and Greninja.

"Block it!" Ash cried, holding his hands forward. Once more, Greninja brought his shuriken out to use as a shield. The Luster Purge struck into it and he began to be pushed back by the blow.

"Help support Greninja!" Serena called to all the others. Braixen quickly ran around the battlefield as Luxray did the same, getting behind Greninja and propping him up. Pikachu shook his head, looking just fine, if a little tired.

"Now, throw it through!" Ash screamed. Michael had gotten back up, though Clemont hadn't, and he aimed both fists for the side of Ash's head. He ducked and then swiped across to knock the man's hands away. Greninja let his shuriken fly and it cut through the Luster Purge to impact with Latios' head. The impact caused a layer of smoke to surround the area. Michael's leg kicked out and slammed into Ash's own stomach once more. He stumbled back, towards his group of friends, but Serena caught him as the charging field faded around him.

"Come on, Ash. We have to keep it together!" she said, and he could hear the pure exertion in her voice to say even that.

"I know…" Ash wheezed out, feeling the fatigue and pain in his body. He could only imagine what Greninja was feeling.

"Keep it together…all you like…I just have to stall ultimately…" Michael said, his own words exhausted.

"And we just have to beat you," Clemont's voice called out as he pulled up to a standing position. "We're protecting our future, even if you don't want to see that!"

"Because this is our world, and we never give up!" Serena said in conjunction. Ash grinned, staring right at Michael with a smirk stretching wide.

"You wanna save your world? Fine by me, but leave ours alone! It's not yours to do what you want, and we're gonna show you right now! Let's go!"

"Latios, Hyper Beam!" With nary a warning, the black, destructive beam shot out, but Ash grabbed onto Serena and Clemont's hands, willing all of their feelings into the attack that he cried out.

"Use Cut!" he screamed. Greninja crossed his arms as the Hyper Beam struck. There was a brief moment of silence, and then an explosion as Greninja managed to cut apart the beam heading for them. Michael's mouth dropped. It was improbable; maybe even impossible. Yet Greninja was charging forward, cutting right through the Hyper Beam until making a powerful slash upward on Latios. Ash raised his hands at that and then detached from Serena and Clemont as they threw their hands forward. The two looked at each other and nodded as Ash ran over to Michael.

"Fire Swift!" the two yelled. Luxray flicked his tail, sending countless stars raging towards Latios while Braixen sent a wide-ranging Flamethrower out. The stars turned to pointed embers that whirled towards Latios for impact.

"Take them do-" Michael began to yell before Ash socked him powerfully in the face, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Ash raised his head to see Latios firing Luster Purge and Dragon Pulse in quick succession. Pikachu dodged along the ground and rammed into his stomach with a Quick Attack.

"Time to finish it! Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash yelled, coming to stand as Pikachu skidded outward and leapt high. Then his glowing tail collided with Latios' main body, the Eon Pokémon screaming from the attack. "And Electro Ball!"

"Fire Blast!"

"Wild Charge!"

The attacks came in quick succession, flames and volts streaming out every which way as Luxray ripped into one of Latios' wings, almost bending it at a weird angle. Braixen's flaming star impacted underneath Latios as Pikachu jumped high and sent his Electro Ball right onto their opponent. Ash dodged a kick from Michael, who stood and rubbed his jaw. Gripping his hat, Ash looked to Greninja.

"Double Team!" he said, slamming his fists together. Greninja emulated him, and numerous copies of him appeared all over the place once more, populating the grass and mud field before them. "Now, Aerial Ace! Pikachu, end it with Thunderbolt!"

Michael punched at him, but Ash blocked it as every copy of Greninja ran forward. Latios was about to counter, until Pikachu jumped right on his head and sent off a roaring Thunderbolt that consumed the Pokémon's entire body with electricity. At the same moment, he created Electro Balls at his tail's tip and slammed them into Latios over and over again, just enough for Greninja to reach their foe and begin pummeling him. That fighting force filled Ash's body and he struck outward, his attack blocked, only for his next to slam into Michael as well, and then another, and then another. The blows were coming furiously until, at long last, Greninja and Pikachu finished with a fierce uppercut that Ash emulated, sending both of their opponents crashing to the ground and enveloping them all in a dust cloud.

Ash's body sagged for a moment, feeling more exhaustion settle into his veins. His breathing was ragged, but he turned towards Serena and Clemont with a smile on his lips as they held onto each other.

"Did…did we do it…?" Clemont asked. Ash was about to nod until he heard Greninja call out for him and he whipped towards the center of the dust cloud just in time to see a Luster Purge fire outward, consuming their entire area. Clemont and Serena, along with their Pokémon, were both hit, flying backwards. Pikachu also went flying back and Ash ran for him, but he slipped past his fingers into the arms of Serena, who was collapsed on the ground. Even Michael was slammed into, his hands gripping at the ground to weather it with a smirk. Ash couldn't see much of him, too determined to deal with the attack until it faded. It quickly did. Clenching his fist, Ash watched as Latios barely rose above the ground, and Michael stood, dusting at his pocket, the smirk slightly there, but mostly gone. The man didn't say anything, simply walking over and punching Ash in the face.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out in distress. Ash grit his teeth from the pain, but didn't give in, feeling Greninja's own determination. Making sure his fist was tight, Ash punched upward, nailing Michael on the jaw as Greninja did the same to Latios. Almost all of their energy was gone between the four combatants; Ash could feel it, but he still put one step in front of the other as he hit Michael in the face, and received punches in turn.

"Ash!" he heard Serena and his father call out. They sounded desperate, almost begging him to stop before he broke, but Ash knew he couldn't. The battle wasn't won yet. Even as he coughed and winced from his and Greninja's shared pain, he still made sure to give a slightly weaker punch to Michael's stomach. "Please, you'll only hurt yourself!"

"I…have to do this!" Ash said, his voice straining painfully. "I…made a promise…I once told Aria, that as long as breath was in my body and my bones weren't broken that I'd fight until the very end to protect our world. And that's what I'm doing! Because it's our world! Not his! All he had to do was ask for help and we would have helped, but instead he…"

"Ash…" The raven-haired trainer froze at his father's voice, turning to see Jack smiling at him. "We believe in you."

It was all Ash needed to hear. Filling himself with a shared purpose between him and Greninja, he felt his fist become even stronger than before as with a final strike, both of them struck into their opponents. Michael flew backwards a surprising distance, finally slamming into Latios. Then Ash raised his hand above his head as Greninja grabbed his Water Shuriken. With a soundless command and a groan, it spun, just like in his battle against Alain, all their feelings coming together as one. This time, Ash was more than determined to make it count and Greninja heaved the blazing shuriken towards the pair of them. It made contact, exploding in a shower of water and steam, like a blessing rain upon them.

Ash heaved a breath, feeling his body giving out, but he stayed upright enough to see the light that shined from Latios' body as it reverted to normal form.

The battle was over.

Ash collapsed, and Serena and Clemont were crawling right over to him. Greninja's form faded and he, too, dropped to the ground. Pikachu, clearly just as exhausted as Ash, inched along the ground to join him, nuzzling his fur against him.

"Did we make it? Can we still use the key to…?" Ash finally croaked out, turning his head towards where his father was. Jack was busy at the console, working furiously as he pressed buttons. Clemont attempted to stand, but found that he couldn't. "Dad…did we…?"

"You didn't…do a…thing…" wheezed Michael from where he was on top of his Latios. Ash raised his head a little, trying to pick himself up and he saw Michael's arm stretched towards the smoke-covered sky, the key clasped in his fingers. Only something was off about it. "I worked…so long…to save…all of them."

"No," Serena gasped out. She tried to stand, but her own strength clearly failed and she collapsed to her knees, supported only by a just as exhausted Braixen. Ash saw his father step forward, but it wasn't like it would have done much good.

"Let's put an end to it, Jack. Right here. Right now. Which one will win the war?" Michael asked. Ash finally managed to raise himself onto his knees in time to see Michael smiling maniacally. Then Michael tossed the key towards all of them and Ash saw its state on the grass. It was cleaved in two, like it had been hastily broken into pieces, just to deny them a victory. Ash remembered how Michael had taken the Luster Purge and his body trembled. Clemont cried out, while Ash continued to remain speechless. Everything they'd gone through, just to save their world, was rendered utterly pointless. They had only bought them time by defeating Michael. The key was broken and Ash didn't have the strength to stand anymore. The Weapon would assuredly fire. "Well, Jack…what will you do now?

"The key's gone. The Weapon's going to fire. It's over for the both of us and for your world. All your time combating me was wasted. And they can't even move."

Jack said nothing, and Ash saw that his father seemed to be calculating something in his brain, eyes flitting around between them all. Michael was chuckling, though it was so low that it was clear he was on the verge of passing out. Eventually, Jack closed his eyes, causing Ash to look at his father curiously. "You're right…but I  _can_  move…and so can she."

"Dad…" Ash breathed out. His arms shook with pain as he tried to push himself up, and he caught sight of his father ripping his necklace with the flute and locket away from his neck, blowing lightly into the former. In seconds, Latias seemed to approach Jack from the Weapon and lean down with a mewl.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said kindly, reaching up and tying the necklace around one of her claws. "It's been such a pleasure, being at your side all these years. Thank you for understanding our plea, despite it pitting you against one another. Nothing could be more painful than fighting family. Now, will you do this one last thing for me?"

" _Last_  thing?" Ash questioned. He groaned with the pain of standing; surely his father didn't mean what he thought he meant.

"Take them away, outside of the range, and ask Lionel and Xerneas to protect the others. Will you do that?" Latias cooed, nuzzling against Jack, who smiled and patted her head. "Fly, sweetheart. Fly."

"Dad, what are you…?" Before Ash could articulate the words, he suddenly felt himself being grabbed by Latias. He wasn't alone, all of the others being grabbed with him. "No! Don't!"

"No arguments, Ash!" Jack said, turning around once he'd reached the console. He smiled at him. "This is for the best. I've poured my life into this one thing and I…"

"But you can't!" Ash screamed, the full horror of what his father intended to do setting in. He struggled against Latias' hold as she began to fly off. She gripped tightly until they were a distance away from the battle site, where she dropped their whole group. Ash could still see his father at the console; felt he could still hear him. His legs burned, but Ash pushed forward, determined to reach his father and stop him. "You're my dad! You can't just-"

"Please, listen to your father!" Jack shouted, his voice echoing out, though no one else seemed to hear him, too engrossed in their battle. The bright light of Xerneas was coming closer. Ash shook his head and walked forward. "I never had the chance to scold you, or teach you, or be there for you. I couldn't encourage you when you lost the Indigo Conference because Charizard wouldn't listen. I couldn't cheer when you defeated Drake at the Orange League. So…just…just let me do this one thing that all my life is leading to."

"No! I won't let you! You're my dad!" Ash insisted, shouting as loud as his hoarse voice could carry. The flower of the Weapon stopped expanding, sending a shudder through the area. Ash stopped a moment, clutching at his chest, but once the feeling passed he began to move forward quickly. His feet picked up speed, hoping to stop his father before he could do what he was about to do. Then he was suddenly stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his midsection from behind. He turned to see Serena hugging him in place, shaking her head.

"Please, no…" she said, a sniffle rising in her voice. Ash clenched his teeth, unsure of what to say, but she held tightly.

"Serena, he's my dad. I need to go," he said. Serena continued to shake her head, tears in her eyes. " _Please!_ "

"I can't!" Serena cried out. "Haven't we…I can't do it! I can't watch another person sacrifice themselves needlessly. I can't watch someone I love die right before my eyes!"

Ash gripped his fists, his own expression nearly coming to tears as Serena tried to hug him closer. Still, he tried to slip away as an angry red glow filled the air. That's when he felt the water on his neck and realized that Serena was crying, all her tears of pain and despair cascading out. His body relaxed a moment, but when he looked up, he saw his father at the console, furiously pressing buttons. "Serena… _please_ …"

"Ash…you…" she said in utter distress, and Ash felt her arms begin to slacken. He prepared to run forward, only to find someone else aiding Serena in holding him back. To his surprise, Clemont was there and Pikachu was grabbing onto his legs. Greninja and the others were shaking their heads as they crawled forward for him.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried. Ash looked down at his best friend and then up at his father, who was speaking with Xerneas. The Life Pokémon appeared to nod from a distance and drew back.

"If you don't have the strength to do this, then we'll all do it together. Let me help you," Clemont said, his voice wavering as he gripped onto Ash. Ash wanted to break free, wanted to scream at them to let him go for just a moment until his father turned to him one more time. With a sudden rush of wind, Ash watched as a bright shield extended around the area, cutting off all of the army from reaching the Weapon for a single moment, blowing them back. At the same time it encapsulated Jack and Michael inside, all but confirming to where the target was set, and the action his father was about to take.

"Ash, I'm sorry," he said, his voice wavering slightly. "If there were any other way, I'd take it…but there isn't. And…and…if I can't even protect my own son, what kind of father am I? !"

"You're  _my_  father!" Ash screamed, hoping his words would reach him, would stop him from making this terrible choice.

"That's why I have to do this!" Jack said, and Ash watched as his hand slammed down upon a red button on the console. The Weapon suddenly lit up, pulsing with Yveltal's power as it began to fire. "You're my son! And I love you very much! All those years I wasted chasing after DARC and now…I wish we had more time, but if I can give you more time, then my life will be worth something.

"Just know that you and your mother…I loved you both very much. Now you need to live. Live with everything you have. Learn more about Pokémon. Make more friends. Have more adventures. Love with everything…and just…"

"Dad! No!" Ash screamed as the Weapon finally reached its fever pitch, tears flinging from his own eyes in desperation as his lips quivered. With those same wide, horrified eyes, Ash could only watch as the bright red beam of the device fired into the sky, weaker than perhaps it had been in ancient times, but no less destructive. Biting his lip, Ash struggled once more, but quickly gave in to those arms around him while the beam arced back towards the ground and the single target that Jack had set for it to decimate.

"Ash, you've become a wonderful Pokémon Master."

Then the Weapon struck the ground, exploding in its red haze that touched nothing beyond Xerneas' shield.

And Ash screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This was probably one of the most difficult chapters I've ever had to write, no lie. From intense battles to a few plot revelations I had been building towards only to have to shift it all over to that ending. Yes, Jack died. Yes, it's painful, and I hope I was able to show that. Of course, I knew this was going to happen from the very moment I thought up using the character; yes, back in Turbulence. Why? Because Jack and Michael are foils; one would let his daughter die for his own goals while the other sacrificed himself and refused to let his own son die. Was the key smashing a little inelegant? Perhaps. But part of me wanted it to be that victory they thought they had before it came crashing down. But I wanted to still make the point that Ash defeating Michael did do something. Had he not, Jack wouldn't have had the time to set up his sacrifice and everyone would die. So it wasn't all pointless.
> 
> In any case, at the moment, there's not much more I can say, other than the fact the battle isn't over quite yet, and you'll just have to wait to see where this all goes!
> 
> So, until the next one, however, Review, and Dare to Be Silly.


	23. A Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the climax. I hope it is as emotional for you to read as it was for me to write. Please enjoy Chapter 23.

Chapter 23

A Sunrise

"Right! To the right!" Korrina screamed, bending down to grab hold of the controls to Team Rocket's balloon as another blast of the violet Oblivion Wing fired off again, scorching along the ground powerfully. With a jerk of the switch, and the single rocket that was still firing, the balloon jerked off to the side, barely avoiding the attack.

"You guys all right?" Lionel's voice called. Bonnie quickly inched herself up in the basket to look at the dark-skinned man before nodding. "Good to know. Banette, use Phantom Force!"

"Tetete!" Banette cackled out before suddenly disappearing. Bonnie tried to see where it had gone before it reappeared behind Yveltal and stabbed forward. The Destruction Pokémon looked mildly annoyed as another Moonblast was fired off from Xerneas' horns to collide with its stomach.

 _Kreeee!_  It appeared to shout angrily before flapping downward in an attempt to further engage Xerneas. Xerneas' eyes narrowed and it charged forward, horns locking with wings as both prepared to fire off attacks.

"Gary, I don't think there's a way to get those two to move!" Bonnie pointed out. Dedenne nodded his head in agreement while Gary looked contemplative. The loud sound of helicopter rotors (or that was what it sounded like) invaded the air and Bonnie saw that Alpha Squad had pulled up, as if to join them in some kind of powwow.

"Yveltal is a lot like Rayquaza," Tau called out from his pilot's position of their craft. Theta and Chi were busy calling out commands of protection as Yveltal flapped backwards and sent a raging Dark Pulse through the area. Doublade whirled in front of all of them, erecting a Protect shield that the attack slammed into. They weathered the attack, but Doublade drooped a little in the air. "Wounded and angry."

"But we barely beat Rayquaza in Nova," Korrina pointed out.

"If you call it beating," James said with a murmur. " _We_  got blasted out of there pretty quickly."

"Hey, none of this 'giving up' attitude!" Bonnie said, pulling both her fists in towards her chest. "Ash, Serena and my brother aren't, so we don't! Before, Clemont, Conway and Kenneth built a machine to attract Rayquaza to the meteorite. Maybe we can do the same?"

"It's an idea little lady," Lionel responded with a wink. "Only problem is that I don't think we have the tools."

"We have the balloon," Bonnie said. James and Meowth looked at her incredulously.

"A fine suggestion, then. But we need both Xerneas and Yveltal for this, right Oaky-boy?" Lionel asked with a smirk in Gary's direction. The researcher didn't look happy at the little nickname, but he nodded all the same.

"It's a theory that both Diantha and I had. Your friend Aidan confirmed it. That weapon contains energy fueled by the power of destruction. If Xerneas strikes it, it can cancel that out, but I also fear the Weapon will absorb that life energy instead," Gary explained. "We need to balance the flow of life and death by having them cancel each other out to destroy the thing. It's the only way."

"Then we'll give it a try," Chi said, adjusting his glasses on his face. "If we can at least draw Yveltal to the Weapon…"

"Then Xerneas will help us take care of the rest," Lionel concluded. "At least they can be reasoned with and help us out in this case. That's something."

"Incomin'!" Meowth suddenly screamed. Wobbuffet waved his arms frantically as another blast of the violet Oblivion Wing came hurtling towards their whole group. They scattered as fast as they could. Braviary and Charizard shot upward while Lionel and his Skarmory along with Alpha Squad's aircraft dashed to the side. The balloon wasn't as lucky. In its attempt to flee the scene, the balloon twisted up and Bonnie pitched forward into Korrina. A second after she did, the beam grazed the side of the balloon basket, shearing part of it off. The balloon rocked and Bonnie tipped backwards, about to fall out.

"Catch her, Lucario!" Korrina roared. Lucario, already too far from the falling Bonnie, called a bone to his hand that Bonnie reached for and clasped her hands around. Lucario couldn't start pulling Bonnie in, however, as the balloon was trying to throw them all out. "Just hang on, Bonnie!"

"I'm trying!" Bonnie said, not even daring to look down as Dedenne held onto her hair. Her hands, slick with sweat, began to slide down.

"Mothim! Grab her!" Theta's voice yelled. There was a loud chittering noise, one that Bonnie would have said was creepy before, until that same noise was like a savior to her, grabbing onto her back and lifting her up, despite some strain. Bonnie looked up to see a relieved Theta. "Remember: we said no children. Though we've done little good on keeping that promise."

"Th-thank you!" Bonnie said, grinning at her rescuer. Another Dark Pulse was fired off at the same time that Xerneas nailed Yveltal with its rainbow colored Aurora Beam. The creature screeched again, its Dark Beam firing haphazardly around the hill. Bonnie was some safe distance from it, and all three of the riders on Pokémon were nimble enough to avoid it. However, the large objects like the balloon and the aircraft motors were suddenly slammed into by the Dark Pulse.

"We're goin' down, guys!" Meowth shouted. Jessie and James suddenly leapt for each other, grabbing tightly to one another as all of the air was quickly being let out of the balloon and they all began to plummet. The aircraft also began to spin without its propellers and motor giving them any real sense of propulsion.

"Charizard, let's go!" Alain yelled and Charizard spun before entering into a dive. Korrina and Lucario were the first to fall out, plummeting towards the ground all too quickly. Charizard suddenly swooped under the pair and they managed to land near his tail. The black dragon sagged under the weight, himself beginning to skim lower to the ground. Bonnie would have clapped her hands, but she didn't want to distract Mothim, who was slowly but steadily lowering her to the ground. Team Rocket, clearly left to their own devices, were leaping straight out of the basket to grab hold of Gourgeist.

"You can float, can't you!" Jessie snapped at her beloved sister-Pokémon. Gourgeist looked mildly affronted as the whole entire group that was piled onto her fell, though a little slower than from the balloon. Bonnie's feet lightly touched the ground as Mothim let go of her and flitted off towards Alpha Squad's aircraft. Team Rocket landed with a crash, though it was obvious from their groans that they were fine.

"Bonnie!" yelled the voice of her father and she turned in time for Meyer to gratefully pick her up and hug her. An explosion sounded out in midair and both family members turned to see Alpha Squad dropping onto the ground expertly while their vehicle blasted into little pieces around them. Meyer hugged Bonnie again, this time joined in by Korrina. When the three separated, they noticed Diantha and Aidan striding towards them. Off towards the Weapon, Astrid and Dawn appeared to be leading all of the trainers in a charge. Even with the shield from before gone, they were barely doing any damage. Gary's theory on how to destroy it was looking to be right.

"I'm glad to see you're all right," Diantha said. Alain and Mairin had dismounted Charizard while Lionel and Gary came to a sudden landing in front of them. "You've all discussed the plan?"

"We have, Champion," Lionel said with a little bow. Diantha arched an eyebrow, but took the man's mannerisms in stride. "Let myself and Aidan handle Xerneas. We're the ones that convinced it to come here and help out, so I'm sure that our plan will ultimately be beneficial to it."

"Then that leaves Yveltal," Diantha stated.

"We had an idea," Gary said. All eyes were drawn to the brunet researcher. "In Ancien City, we destroyed the meteorites by using a device that aggravated Rayquaza and attracted it to the spot we needed it to be. Of course, I don't think we have to worry about the aggravation aspect."

"I can use my technical expertise to build such a device, with some help," Chi stated, placing a hand on his chest. Diantha's lips twisted a little as she thought about each of their suggestions. Another violet beam blasted their way, only to be intercepted by a pink, pearlescent Moonblast that caused the wind around them to explode.

"Ask Conway and Kenneth," said a voice once the wind cleared. Heads turned to see Seamus near them with his hands in his pockets. "It was the two of them and Clemont that built it last time, right? Those two plus Chi should be able to make it happen this time. Assuming Yveltal responds. Though I have to admit, I like using the Ancien Strategy all over again."

"Well, we can't leave  _everything_  to the legendaries," Aidan commented, sliding his glasses down to stare at his son. "This has been ARC's fight for years, so we need to do some damage to that Weapon on our own. If we strike together at a singular spot…"

"Whatever, dad," Seamus said, clearly rolling his eyes. Bonnie wasn't exactly sure what to think or say at the tense situation between the two. At least, that's how she thought until Seamus smirked and knocked a fist against his chest. "Leave finding the two gearheads to me."

"I'm counting on you, Seamus," Diantha said, allowing the blond to run off into the crowd. "Team Rocket! Help Chi and Alpha Squad gather the parts needed and move it to the other side of the Weapon. Alain, join with Lionel and Aidan to convince Xerneas and use the Airborne Unit to push Yveltal towards the Weapon as quickly as you can. We've not much time."

"Right. Mairin, stay with the Champion and help out as much as you can. Charizard will fly faster if he only has me to carry," Alain said, mounting Charizard once more with a smile. Mairin gave him a gleaming smile and a thumbs up as Charizard flapped his wings and jetted off into the air.

"I'm glad," she said as he went off to engage Yveltal. "He seems happier and lighter. Please take care of him!"

"Count on us, Miss Mairin," Lionel said, ruffling the girl's head with a grin.

"And you all look after Seamus. Goodness knows that boy is beyond headstrong," Aidan said as he clasped onto his Braviary and once more took to the skies alongside Lionel and his Skarmory. At the same moment, Team Rocket was moving towards their fallen balloon and the helicopter, grabbing a bunch of pieces in their arms. Or rather, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet were while Jessie yawned idly.

"Let's go. We may not be able to bring it down," Diantha said confidently, "but we  _can_  make things easier in the long run for our plan to work."

"Then let's go!" Meyer grumbled out gruffly. No one said much more, but Bonnie ran at her father and Korrina's side into the thick of trainers. Those that were part of the assault group paid little heed to the group of trainers surging inward. A Mega Charizard, no doubt belonging to Trevor, whooshed overhead before spinning and bringing its glowing green tail onto the Weapon. It did nothing, except allow a window for Professor Sycamore's Mega Garchomp to come in and slam down onto one of the petals. A small chunk of the Weapon appeared to come off from that, but not nearly enough to bring down such a gargantuan object.

"Reminds me of the Megalith," the professor called out. Bonnie didn't say anything, only watching as Mega Sceptile and Mega Absol launched attacks at the petals as well. They did a little more damage, but still not nearly enough. "At least this one isn't attacking back."

"That's some relief," Meyer laughed out.

"Relief isn't enough," Diantha said, striding forward. Her clothes were dirty and ripped while she looked exhausted, but Bonnie could see the absolute conviction in the Champion's eyes. "We need to bring this down. The Final Day is almost at its end, and even when Ash succeeds, we still need to destroy this so that it can never be used again."

"My apologies, Lady Diantha," Sycamore said, looking almost wounded, even if it was in a mocking fashion. Meyer gave another guffawing laugh at that and Bonnie and Korrina rolled their eyes simultaneously at the men's talk. Mairin just looked confused. A small explosion sounded out as Mega Latias sent a Mist Ball against one of the petals. Bonnie noticed it cracked further than most, but still wasn't enough to sever it, especially when Bonnie noticed it trying to somehow repair itself.

"Gardevoir, call attention to me!" Diantha said. Gardevoir shouted out and fired a Moonblast into the sky that tinged it all with a pink light. The attacks all stopped, and every bedraggled trainer in the area turned their attentions towards Diantha and their whole group. "Everyone, we can't keep attacking haphazardly; that won't yield us any results."

"Focus on a single spot," Gary said. "If we can continually cause some damage over and over to the Weapon, then it'll make the job easier to destroy it once and for all, once Xerneas and Yveltal get involved."

"You're bringing them over  _here_?" Dawn screeched in surprise.

"Well, it's not like we haven't done it before," May reasoned with a fold of her arms. Dawn still looked to the girl like she was absolutely crazy to be thinking all that.

"One problem," Conway's voice said, the boy surreptitiously and creepily sliding out from behind Dawn. Dawn gave a small "eep!" to which May consoled her with a pat on the back. "I'm not aware of Yveltal's data. We certainly can't attract it here in the same way. At best, I can just find stimuli to attract its rage to a particular target once it's in range. So, it's not quite the same as last time."

"Whatever it is, let's do it quickly," Astrid called out. Her hairclip had fallen out, making her hair completely free-flowing in the wind. Bonnie watched all of the older trainers try to figure out exactly what to do in the situation now that their plan wasn't working the way they wanted it to. Mairin stood next to her, swiveling her head back and forth between all of the adults. On the edges of their group, the girl caught sight of Team Rocket and Alpha Squad working together to bring their junk to the other side of the Weapon.

Bonnie turned her head slowly, observing the entire exhausted army of trainers that were willing to fight for the very end. In the distance, she was almost certain that she could hear the sounds of a rousing battle between Ash and Michael. It made her fists clench as thoughts whirled through her head. To her surprise, everything she had learned from her brother and her friends was finding its way through her brain, giving her idea after idea. She thought of the Kalos Team Tournament, and how they'd stopped the Draconids, and then Team Neo, and then Team Flare. And she thought of Ash and Serena's motto to never give up until the very end.

A calculating grin rose upon Bonnie's face.

"What's on your mind, Bonnie?" Mairin asked, tilting her head at the lemon blonde. Bonnie's grin widened and she placed her hands upon her hips triumphantly.

"Everyone! The future is now thanks to science!" she shouted. If she had glasses, she was certain she would have shined them at all of those gathered. The group quieted down and everyone turned towards her. "All you need to do is make it that Yveltal really wants to destroy something on the other side of the Weapon. Why not make it the machine itself? If Yveltal doesn't like life energy, then ask Xerneas for some and use that!"

"That doesn't solve the problem, Bonnie," Tierno noted, folding his arms. Bonnie continued to wear an all-too-triumphant look at his statement.

"Of course it does! All the Megas here are super powerful!" Bonnie told them. "So why don't all of the Megas attack the same spot, while the other long ranged Pokémon get Yveltal's attention. Then, when the Legendaries all attack, we teleport away and watch it go kaboom!"

There was a general silence, punctuated by some screeching in the distance as Yveltal tried to escape Xerneas' range in order to mow down some of the members of ARC. It was blocked by Xerneas and thrown back up, higher into the air. Eventually, Sycamore and Diantha started to laugh.

"I like the idea," the professor concurred. "It's simple, and effective. Marvelous."

"We  _do_  need to get Xerneas over here for the plan anyway, so we may as well."

"Whatever we're going to do, hurry," Brock's voice called out. "That flower is almost open. There isn't much time left."

"Then get to it!" Meyer ordered, as though he were a general in battle. Before she knew it, Bonnie was being lifted by her father and placed upon his shoulders so that she could see the entire battlefield stretching out before them. Conway and Kenneth, having heard the commands, were rushing to join up with the squad in the back. Bonnie watched with confidence welling inside her as all of the Mega trainers, Diantha, Sycamore, her father, Seamus, Astrid, Trevor, Wulfric, Korrina and Sawyer (who appeared to be steaming a little as Miette left him) assembled facing towards the Weapon. The rest of the trainers all turned towards Yveltal. Each of them waited, setting up a defensive perimeter for the time being.

Bonnie threw her finger forward, pointing at the Weapon. "Mega Trainers, move out!"

Every order came at once and all of the Mega Evolutions in the area launched an attack in combination for a single point. Gardevoir fired a Moonblast as Garchomp launched a Dragon Pulse. Blaziken's Flamethrower lit Sceptile's Leaf Storm on fire as it joined with the attacks. Alakazam summoned numerous Energy Balls that zeroed in on the singular point as Absol launched a Psycho Cut which mixed with Charizard's Fire Spin and Abomasnow's Ice Shard. The attacks all coalesced and slammed into the Weapon, creating a haze of dust around it. When the dust cleared, Bonnie noticed that there was a crack in the major surface, even if it wasn't deep. The only thing that was off was that the Latias from earlier was missing.

"Daddy, where's that Latias?" she asked of her father, looking down. Meyer took a moment to stroke his beard, glancing around. Bonnie looked, too, before she eventually caught sight of it off a ways conversing with a man that looked like Ash. Moments later, she saw it blast off, though Bonnie tapped her dad on the head and he turned to Yveltal. Alain and Charizard were zipping through the air, avoiding Yveltal's attacks before diving towards the ground. That's when Bonnie caught sight of the Latias again, racing for Lionel and Aidan. It seemed to hover there, as if conversing with them and Xerneas.

"Oh, dear…" Meyer spoke out, turning Bonnie around with him. Her eyes widened as she saw that the Weapon had fully bloomed, pulsing red with destructive energy, as though it was about to fire.

"What do we do, now?" Bonnie asked worriedly, clenching at her father's hair.

"We'll figure it out," Meyer said. Bonnie felt herself begin to sweat with a sense of dread. Yet it seemed to vanish a moment later, a cooling mist billowing across them. Bonnie turned and saw Xerneas approaching at a steady gallop. Yveltal was left by the wayside, swooping back and forth as it fired off its deadly Oblivion Wings. Xerneas stopped midway between the Weapon and the control panel. Its head was inclined for a moment, and then it raised it.

 _Humans, back away_ , Xerneas' voice suddenly said in her head. It was clear that all of them heard it, however, as everyone instantly took some steps back.  _I shall defend our world. This will not destroy the Weapon, as it is too consumed with death, but I am more than willing to lend you my aid. Now flee!_

Bonnie wasn't sure why she was telling them that, but in the moment, it mattered not. Xerneas raised its head high and its horns glowed powerfully before a large shield extended, almost like a fence in nature, wrapping around the area. The construction of the fence produced a large gale, and every trainer in its vicinity was blown backwards. Bonnie landed on the ground and tumbled, but caught sight of the angry red Weapon that fired upwards in a malevolent scene.

Meyer quickly ran to Bonnie and grabbed hold of her as fear gripped at Bonnie more acutely than it ever had before. The family remained hugging as Bonnie whimpered from the feeling of the ground shaking, thinking the end had come. There was a loud howling sound and Bonnie was certain she was ready to throw up from all of it, her mind calling for her big brother desperately.

Then it stopped.

All seemed almost calm.

They were alive.

Meyer grunted and removed himself from Bonnie, the both of them looking towards the Weapon in the smoking night sky. The console was gone, obliterated, and all the land around the Weapon was chopped up like a drill had gone through it, but the Weapon was still standing. More importantly, all of the trainers were still standing. So was Xerneas, though on closer examination, Bonnie could see the Life Pokémon's hooves turning into wood.

 _Humans…_ Xerneas' voice resounded, weaker than it had been before,  _now is the time. I have been told of your plan. Before my power drains completely you must act. Be ready._

"Chi, is the device ready?" Diantha called, nearer than Bonnie had expected. She was struggling to stand, supported by Sycamore for a brief moment of time.

"Just about. It's using the same principle as the Tera Tera Meowth we all designed back in Nova Town," Chi shouted, his voice barely heard from the other side of the Weapon. "Only instead of taking in Mega Evolution energy, we're instead going to absorb whatever life energy Xerneas can give us."

"I've designed a containment system for it," Conway shouted over. Bonnie walked forward a little, tripping over the broken dirt. Meyer caught her and held her steady as the voices of those working on the invention reached them. "Kenneth's electricity knowledge has allowed for a signal to pass through at an electrical pulse, though we lack the materials to build a remote. Once that signal passes, we can open it to make a target for Yveltal."

"Then let's hurry," Diantha called over to them. "Trainers, get back into your positions. This is the final push. Xerneas, I ask this of you humbly, lend us just a bit of your life force."

_Of course. The swarthy man already asked this of me._

"Dedenne and I can send the signal, right Dedenne?" Bonnie said, raising her open palm into the air. Dedenne, weakly hanging on, chittered with slight agreement. "We're strong enough to make it happen, but we won't destroy it before we need it. Then we all teleport!"

"Bonnie, I don't like this," Meyer commented with his arms folded. "So, I guess I'll go with you. Augustine, could you command Blaziken to attack when the order comes."

"You can count on me," Sycamore said proudly. Around them, all of the trainers were standing once more in the formation they had been before the Weapon had fired. To that point, the Weapon was still pulsing red, as if it could fire even more energy outward in its destructive path. Xerneas' antlers lit up, its body glowing. It was somewhat difficult to tell, but in the darkness, Bonnie could see a small nascent glow over by the inventors' machines. More of Xerneas' body began to turn into wood, the Life Pokémon reverting slowly to its resting state. Once it stopped and the process slowed, Mothim seemed to grab the small device and bring it up to the angrily pulsing Weapon.

"Here we go, daddy! Everyone, fire away!" Bonnie commanded, right as Meyer lifted her straight up onto his shoulders. In the distance, where Yveltal was, Lionel and Aidan quickly backed away as Dawn lead everyone into an attack. From their long distance range, Piplup led the charge with a Bubblebeam as everyone struck forward, sending their own consortium of Energy Balls, Thunderbolts, Stone Edges, and all manner of attacks. Alain, meanwhile, pulled in to join the other Mega Evolution trainers. Meyer ran forward, skirting around the outside of the Weapon.

The attacks collided with Yveltal, but hardly seemed to have an effect on the beast. It screeched loudly, making Bonnie cover her ears as her father ran towards the collected group of science people (as she referred to them). Throwing a gaze backwards, Bonnie saw Yveltal swoop low, aiming right for them just as Bonnie and her father reached where the device was sitting, brimming with life energy.

"Go, Dedenne!" Bonnie called out.

"Dene!" Dedenne called out, leaping right from Bonnie's head to the device. His whiskers sparked and Bonnie could see the electricity in the darkness flowing into the device as he leapt off, back onto Bonnie. Meyer quickly backed away as the device began opening.

 _Kreeeeeeee!_  Yveltal's shrill cry split the air and Meyer turned right around, running for the larger group. Conway, Kenneth, Team Rocket and Alpha Squad were easily nipping at their heels as they came back to the group. The dark shadow of the Destruction Pokémon passed overhead as they skidded into their group. Bright lights shined in the darkness: one violet and one of pure green life energy.

"Attack now!" Diantha yelled as Meyer and the rest all dove into the group. At once, the Mega Evolution Pokémon struck as Xerneas' own attack, whatever it was, all aimed for the same point on the Weapon. So, too, did Yveltal, its wide and haunting violet beam flying at the device to destroy the life energy contained in the contraption. Then Bonnie felt her body squeezing, almost like she was being taken apart and then put back together.

The sensation stopped and Bonnie fell to the ground, rolling across it. She quickly looked up as a loud explosion sounded out, ripping through the air. The blonde quickly covered her ears from the loud noise, but still managed to look up to see a massive crack in the Weapon from the attack. Suddenly, the crack grew bigger and a gigantic wrenching noise was heard as it suddenly broke apart, much like the meteorite in Ancien City. Thankfully, they were a safe distance from its destructive properties as the pieces of the Weapon simply sailed off into the trees or clattered upon the hill, creating little explosions as it did so. The flower had been broken at long last.

The horrible sound having ended, Bonnie stood, quickly making sure that Dedenne was okay. He smiled at her dozily and the two walked forward to where the nascent glow of life was. Only it was no longer in the shape of Xerneas, but of a large X-shaped tree; the last remnants of Xerneas' power. On the other side of the Weapon, a black ovular shape had formed where Yveltal once was, dropping to the ground with a mighty crash and rolling slightly along the surface.

"We…we did it!" Bonnie cried out. She was met with the groans of the trainers around them. Turning around, she let out a breath of relief at the trainers there, looking dirty and disheveled, but alive. That wasn't to say everyone had made it out, with some people tossed aside on the hill, but Bonnie was at least relieved to see that all her friends had made it out.

A sudden golden-green glow shined out from down the hill, catching her eye, and Bonnie walked forward. Coming to her side were Korrina and Gary. A little ways down was the fake Gary, whose body was glowing. The real one frowned.

"It's just like in Ancien…isn't it?" Gary asked of Bonnie. Remembering what had happened to Edwin and the other Draconids, Bonnie nodded. They were vanishing. The fake Gary turned his head, proving he was alive, but he said nothing as his body began to fade away, Mimi's along with it.

"I hope…" Bonnie started to say, gripping at her chest. "No, I'm sure they've learned, right? They'll save their world, right? Together?"

She didn't receive an answer right away, until she noticed that the other Gary must have heard her, giving the most subtle of nods with a pained smile. They'd been freed. And perhaps they'd been given that second chance.

"I'm sure they will," Korrina told her, gripping her into a slight hug. Then, with a rush like a gentle wind, the five glowing bodies on the battlefield faded away.

It was over.

* * *

It felt strange; like she was walking on nothing but air.

Yet at the same time, it felt so real. Maybe everything before had been the dream, because she felt like she was just waking up to the chirps of Pidgey, and the rustling of Caterpie in the bushes. The grass felt like a soft pillow underneath her, both of her hands clasped at her chest. Then there was the sound of someone else, like she wasn't alone. She sat up and saw her companion.

"You're here, too, then?" she asked of the girl next to her.

"I guess so," the girl replied. "But…I'm not exactly sure what happened."

She shook her head, her long tresses floating with her on the wind. Her hands pressed down upon the soft grass, feeling it knot between her fingers, and with a small amount of force, she pushed herself up. They were on rolling plains, a forest in the distance and nothing else as far as the eye could see. She breathed in, the wind rustling past her, breathing into her. Then she turned around to her friend and held out a hand.

The other girl took it, allowing herself to be pulled up, and for a moment they both stood there, gazing out at the beauty before them.

"Maybe…it was all a dream?" she said, suggesting the notion to her friend. Her friend shook her head.

"I don't think it ever was…Or, I don't want it to be," the girl replied. She frowned, thinking of what had happened. "We may have done so many things; hated so many people…but the days we spent together like sisters, they were the fondest memories I'll have."

"Mine, too," she said with a smile. It took a moment, but the two stepped forward and embraced one another. It was almost as though they thought they'd never see each other again; in a way, it had been exactly that. Nothing else really mattered in that moment. Not the wind, or the shining sun, or the rustling leaves. It was just a moment of peace for two old friends, now that everything had fallen away. "The others?"

"I don't know," her friend said, drawing back with a smile. "Maybe they went home to fix what we set wrong. If anyone could do it, they could."

"Hmm…maybe…" Another breeze blew through, and she held onto her hair to pin it back, staring out across the rippling plains that almost looked golden. Her friend turned to her.

"Hey, where are we, by the way?"

"Oh…I think…" She stared out over the plains and smiled, recognizing the sights and the dips and hills in the land all too well. A place from one of her other fondest memories. "We must be in-"

Footsteps interrupted her words, tromping along the grass. Both girls turned to see a boy running up to them, his hands waving, a smile on his face and a Pikachu on his shoulder. She choked up instantly, tears coming to her eyes at the sight. It had been so  _long_ …

"Serena! Serena!" the boy yelled, and Serena dropped to her knees at the sight of him.

_Do you…do you think I'll see my Ash again?_

_You will. I promise._

"Ash…" she gasped out, tears fumbling down her cheeks and into her open mouth.

"What took you so long?" Ash cried out, an absolutely happy grin stretching his face wide.

"Pipika!" Pikachu said, waving his own paws happily. Ash finally stopped before her and leaned down, offering his own hand to her.

"I…I…" she said, unable to articulate any words at the sight of him before her.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, still grinning. Neither answered, but he brushed it off. "It doesn't matter. Come on, already!"

"And where are we going?" her friend asked. Ash just continued grinning.

"We're going on a journey together!" he answered. Serena looked up, over to her friend, to Miette, the tears still streaming down her face until she reached forward and clasped Ash's hand. He pulled her up, and she fell into his arms where he hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're here. It wouldn't be a journey without you."

"Yeah…" Serena breathed out. The tears slowed, catching on her eyelashes. "I'm here."

"Great! Then let's get going!" Ash said, pumping his other fist. Serena stepped back and reached out to grab Miette's hand. Her lips turned upward, and she smiled, feeling peace at last. She was home.

Ash pulled on her hand and began dragging both of the girls forward together, off towards the countryside beyond, under a swift sunrise.

"Let's go…on our never-ending journey together." And the three ran forward unto eternity.

* * *

"We won!"

Dawn's cry came over the entire crowd under that night sky and numerous cheers rose up from the trainers that had stood and fought together against all odds. There was a rush of victory that pervaded everyone there. Sycamore threw an arm around Diantha and Meyer, kissing the Champion on the cheek. She pushed him off with a roll of her eyes. Bonnie decided to jump up and down with Korrina for a moment while Astrid almost fell over, only to be helped up by Rocky. The three from Summer Camp all fell onto their butts, heaving with exhaustion. When she'd broken away, Korrina wiped sweat from her brow as she grinned at her fellow gym leaders.

It was a party of jubilation. The Weapon was destroyed; the portals to the other worlds were sealed up (or so they could guess). They had survived the Final Day and defeated DARC. Brock shook Aria's hand and Gary walked over to where Dawn and May were. Even Team Rocket looked ready to just pass out on the hillside, but they remained standing upright, leaning slightly against Wobbuffet. Lionel and Aidan, however, looked downcast and they began to walk away from the group. Alain, to whom Mairin and Chespie were clinging, walked after them.

"Alain, what's wrong?" Mairin asked in concern from the worried expression on his face.

"Where's Ash?" he said. Like the air being let out of a balloon, everyone quieted down at his question. It was more than Ash they had to worry about, but the very inquiry was enough for each of their thoughts to shift to him. Bonnie was the first to run forward, a few of them calling out for her, but she didn't stop, and in no time at all had surpassed Alain, Lionel and Aidan. Her little feet carried her up the hill to where she saw two people standing and one kneeling.

"Serena? Clemont?" she asked. The latter turned to her and smiled sadly, bringing her progression to a stop. And then she finally saw it.

Ash was kneeling on the ground, his hands touching the dirt over the fallen form of a man, the one that Bonnie had seen earlier near the console. He was crying.

"What happened?"

"M-Michael locked the console…made it so it could only be manual…And…and he…" Clemont tried to say, but couldn't seem to find the words to say. The others were finishing their own approach from behind, all of them stopping at the sight of what was before them. Some distance away, Latios was crumpled on the ground, being cradled by Latias, no longer Mega Evolved. Another body was next to it, charred and smoking. She cooed in distress, but the noise had nothing on the foreign sound from Ash's mouth. None of them had ever truly seen him cry with such grief, and all of them were frozen by it. Only Serena could make another noise, her fingers at her lips with her own tears.

"Dad…" Ash's voice croaked out, barely able to make a noise. "Dad…you…you can't go…"

"Ash…" Serena whispered, though no one was sure that he had heard it.

"You promised, right? You said…" Ash continued, and his tears continued downward, hitting the grass. He seemed barely able to choke the words out as Pikachu appeared to cry dolefully at his side. "You said that you'd…come by for dinner. I thought…I thought we'd eat dinner together, as a family…just once. And…there's still so much more I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you about Pikachu, all my Pokémon, all my adventures. I wanted to talk to you about Serena…and my friends…and…and…"

"Pikapi…" Pikachu lowed out, coming closer to Ash's side and hugging his leg.

"And I wanted to get to know you more…" Ash could hardly restrain his tears now, falling down and making him look an absolute mess. Yet he couldn't seem to stop them, his voice growing louder with pain. Serena began to walk forward, shedding her own tears. "I wanted to learn more about you…I…I…I wanted to know my dad! So, please come back!  _Please_!"

"Pikapi…pikachu…" Pikachu said, himself starting to cry. Ash raised his head, and before anyone knew it, he could no longer contain the tears that came to him, his voice screaming out, wailing. It was such a horrendous cry; one that shook his whole body, wracked with grief. Serena came up behind him and fell to the ground before wrapping her arms around him as he sobbed.

"It's okay to cry…remember?" Serena said, hugging him tightly. Bonnie's body seemed to move on autopilot, alongside her brother's and they both came near Ash, falling to the ground themselves to hug him. There were four flashes of light along with one croaking cry and they all found themselves in the embrace of his Pokémon as his cries split the night sky.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Ash screamed, the guttural sound filling all their ears amidst the smoke covered battlefield. He gripped at his chest, even as the comforting hands gripped at him. His head was raised upward in that painful scream, making Serena and Pikachu grip him tighter. His tears fell onto all of their skin. One by one, numerous people began to join in the embrace while others stood by and watched, the sense of shock all too clear.

Ash continued to cry, spending all of his tears as night raced towards morning. His screams and tears never stopped, and nor did those who comforted him. From Brock, who had hugged him from the front, to Dawn and May taking his hands in theirs. And to Clemont, whose own body was shaking as he held tightly to Ash and his sister. And Serena, who did nothing but hold him as his tears began to spend themselves, as if silently telling him it was okay; that she knew he would never give up, despite the pain.

Those silent words, he seemed to hear.

And when the sun finally rose over to the east, casting its first warming rays of light upon them, he quieted, looking over to Latias. There were still tear marks on his face, yet it could only be seen as a sign: a sign of the enduring strength and hope in their world. With one final inelegant hiccup, Ash crawled forward, everyone's hands falling away, before standing and walking to the grieving Eon Pokémon. The others watched him go, but all he did was hug Latias before grabbing the locket and flute still wrapped around her claw. With fumbling hands, he managed to open it and looked inside. With a shuddering breath, he could see the smiling face of his mother and father, forever immortalized in a time that was happier.

Serena's words came to him; those soundless admissions of love and support, telling him to never give up.

And  _her_  words came to him, reminding him of that promise. One he would never break. Biting his lip, Ash hugged Latias once more and whispered to her.

"No despair…I promised…" Ash croakily whispered, gripping her tightly. Latias cooed, appearing to agree. Then, with the dried tear tracks still on his face that were beginning to fade, yet accented by the rising sun, Ash turned towards them and smiled. It wasn't the brightest of grins, but enough to say everything. He looked at each of them, their own tears and exhaustion present, and his smile was no doubt for all of them, and for the promise he had made to a sobbing girl in Ancien City. From those tears and emotions, that smile shone all the clearer. "Thank you…all of you.

"And dad, I'm going to…I'm going be the greatest Pokémon Master this world's ever seen. One you'd be proud of…because I'm your son. I'm…I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

And with Ash's declaration of hope amidst the tears, the pain, the grief and utter despair, the sun finished rising, ushering a new dawn for the world as its battle finally came to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Like last chapter, this one was hellishly difficult to write. I'm sure you can tell why. It's emotional. Deeply emotional…I think. Of course, the hardest part was writing Xerneas and Yveltal destroying the Weapon. On account of that, the connections between the Weapon and Ancien then necessitated a sort of goodbye scene. I'm sure you can guess what was going on with Serena, Miette and Ash…or if not, it's Reeree, Mimi, and her Ash. Yes, you'll get it now with all my crazy subtleties. I purposely avoided writing Serena's name for a long while until that point where Ash runs up to her. I hope it impacted you emotionally.
> 
> Now, the big scene, the one I've been planning for so damn long. The grief scene. It was rough, and you may wonder why Ash smiled at the end and made a resolve to move forward. Simply put: it's Ash. Yes, the grief is there, but he would never let despair ruin him forever, not with all of his friends and his Pokémon by his side, hugging him. I hope it was a suitably emotional scene that made sense, though I'll touch more on it in the final chapter, because one doesn't just completely get over it right then and there. On another note: Michael is, in fact, dead; he just didn't get to meet his daughter, not after all he'd done. Also, the title…yeah, it has numerous meanings because I'm weird that way.
> 
> I guess, to sum up this chapter for Ash, I'll quote something I read by famous mangaka Hiromu Arakawa: "Fiction gives salvations to characters who would otherwise have none." In real life, grief like this could possibly cripple us, but as Ash is a character, he can have hope in that despair that would cripple us. One just needs to take a step.
> 
> Just one chapter and an epilogue remain on this story, so please stick with me through the final moments. Until the final chapter, please do Review, and Dare to Be Silly.


	24. A Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Not the end, mind you! Just the final chapter of this sprawling story. But first, let me thank everyone for helping this story to reach 400 reviews! I really love you all! And now, Chapter 24!

Chapter 24

A Conclusion

"Grace! Grace!" A loud knock sounded at the front door, drawing Grace away from the dishes she was washing. Ignoring the sound of her typically nosy neighbor's voice (which was harder than one would think in Vaniville Town), Grace finished sudsing up the dish before rinsing it thoroughly and placing it to drip dry. Wiping her hands on the towel, the brunette woman proceeded to the front door and opened it just a crack.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Mamie. What can I do for you?" Grace asked with a smile in her neighbor's direction. The woman's coiffed ginger hair jiggled a little on her head as she grinned. Grace smiled back, though could admit to feeling all too uncomfortable inside. Outside in the yard, Rhyhorn pawed at the ground in agitation while Fletchling perched on his horn and watched the guest at the door unblinking.

"Have you seen the news? Have you turned on the TV?" Mamie asked, her shrill voice feeling like it was piercing Grace's eardrum.

"Not since yesterday," Grace admitted, keeping her hand on the door, like she was ready to slam it into her face. "Before you ask, I  _have_  been following the progress on what happened outside Geosenge Town, though they haven't released many details."

"Oh, this is  _so_  much bigger than that, Grace, dear," Mamie waved off. Grace felt annoyance inside at the condescending tone the woman was using, but chose to pass it off with little more than a sigh. The door moved a little closer, though.

It wasn't that she disliked her neighbors, but some of them were far more gossipy than she cared for. Though sometimes she rather liked the gossip that trickled through the grapevine, mostly when her daughter was off on her adventures without any thought to call her or let her know precisely where she was. It was only because of her gossiping neighbors that she had learned of Serena taking part in the Kalos Team Tournament and the Peace Tournament. Not that she expected what happened shortly after both of those events and the League. As a mother it had her worried sick, until her daughter would call her up, just like she did yesterday to say that she was in Lumiose City. Grace considered making a trip down there to see her, but thought better of it.

"And what could be bigger than those events?" Grace asked with another tired sigh. Mamie bristled, as though she felt Grace should find the words she had to say so much more important.

"They've announced an event in Lumiose City to take place in two days. It's supposed to be only the biggest event of the year!" Mamie exclaimed. "I'm already buying tickets to the ceremony…or rather, my husband is. Oh, my apologies."

Grace raised an eyebrow at the woman's all-too-obvious "slip up". Nevertheless, she decided to indulge the woman a little further, opening her door to let the self-important woman inside the house. Mamie clutched her bag and waddled inside. She wasn't looking at Grace, who shook her head, making sure to turn over the opened envelope on the vestibule; there was no need for her to see  _that_  particular private information, adorned with a hibiscus and familiar cursive.

"Where's your remote, dear?" Mamie asked, almost like she didn't even want to touch the remote with her manicured hands. For someone who lived in a country town like Vaniville, the woman was surprisingly posh. Grace made no noise but bustled over to the living room and grabbed the remote, flicking on the TV. Some variety show reviewing that year's Showcases was on and Grace caught an image of her daughter at the Dendemille Showcase before she flicked to a more appropriate channel. "Ah, yes, here it is!"

"Repairs in Lumiose City have officially finished following the attack at the Kalos League," said a cool female voice. She sounded a little sad as she gave her reports, but seemed to retain her air of professionalism. "Due to this progress being made, and the events outside Geosenge Town, the Pokémon League has officially announced a major event: the Honor of Kalos Ceremony!"

Grace had to admit she was intrigued. The last time she'd heard of the Honor of Kalos being achieved, Serena had been just a baby and her husband had just left on his adventures. She sat down to watch the news further while Mamie perched herself on the arm of the sofa. "Isn't this just exciting! The Honor of Kalos! I wonder who's being awarded it. Perhaps that sexy Professor Sycamore? Or maybe a very handsome Gym Leader like Wulfric! Maybe even that mysterious Blaziken Mask."

"Shh," Grace said. Mamie looked affronted at that, but said nothing, obviously realizing that her words were rather unbecoming for a married woman. The reporter on the screen continued on with her report.

"The Honor of Kalos Ceremony is a ceremony intended to give out the highest award the region can give, the eponymous Honor of Kalos. It is very rare for such an award to be given, and even more rare for a ceremony to be held for it that is open to the public. The last Honor of Kalos was awarded almost two decades ago, so those receiving it will be granted a great honor. To speak more on this subject, we have a press conference from Champion Diantha, herself."

"After much consideration," the Champion spoke in a press conference that seemed to have happened outside the League Headquarters in Kalos, "we, the Pokémon League, have decided to hold an Honor of Kalos Ceremony to award our region's highest honor. At this time, we will also be awarding medals and awards to those winners of the Peace Tournament and numerous other brave trainers, while also commending those who took part in the battle outside Geosenge."

"Champion! Champion!" cried one of the reporters in the press junket. "Who all are receiving these awards?"

"Well, I'm not going to go over the large list of trainers who answered the call to aid us at Geosenge, but particular plaques are made for those of the Ancien Warriors and the Nova Nine. Following this award, we've all agreed to present the three Peace Tournament winners, Conway, Dawn and Astrid, along with honorary finalist Serena, with their own awards."

"And what of the Honor of Kalos?"

"I think you all know that's going to As-"

 _Knock! Knock!_  The loud knock drowned out the name being announced, causing Mamie to let out a frustrated sigh. Grace just smiled a bit. She was certainly surprised to hear that her daughter had come close to winning the Peace Tournament, and she had no doubt as to who the young man that was receiving the Honor of Kalos would be. Knowing that, she stood and proceeded to the door, Mamie disgruntledly following her.  _So many visitors today…_

"Can I help you?" Grace asked, opening the door to see a rather official looking man outside, wearing a suit with the Pokémon League's symbol emblazoned on it. A car was sitting just beyond the racetrack. The man bowed.

"Miss Grace," he said courteously, "owing to your daughter's impressive achievements, you are cordially invited to the Honor of Kalos Ceremony in Lumiose. We can drive you there."

Mamie made a noise like she was choking, as though she didn't expect Grace to be  _invited_  to the Ceremony. Grace smiled a little extra. "Come in and tell me more."

* * *

Diantha groaned as she sat in her chair at the table, feeling some of the exhaustion finally leave her body. It had been a busy two weeks since the battle near Geosenge. Between working on the League Reform that was still set to be in place, cleaning up the mess that Michael left behind and orchestrating the entire Honor of Kalos Ceremony, she was exhausted. Though it was the good kind of exhaustion that brought a smile to her face, even if none of her fellow Champions happened to share it.

"Don't push yourself too much, Diantha," Cynthia said kindly from next to her. "You have a rather large event coming up in two days I believe."

"I just hope I'm able to stay awake during it," Diantha said. "These times have not been easy."

"Mmm," Cynthia vocalized, but appeared to have little else to say on the subject matter. It turned out to be a good thing too, because the same old balding League official stood and called the large meeting to order before turning the floor over to President Goodshow. Despite his time in captivity, the man looked positively spry for his age, if a little tired from dealing with all of the same events as she had had to; only he had to do it without his Vice President.

"Well, looks like we're all here…again," he added with a chuckle. "Who'd have thought the League would meet three times in the time-space of a couple months? Not me!"

"Please get to the point, Charles," said Agatha from Kanto, her hands kneading the top of her staff restlessly. Goodshow grinned at her and turned back to the issues at hand.

"Well, I'm not the one who knows everything that's been going on. Diantha, if you could…"

"Of course, Mr. President," Diantha said graciously. She still felt rather tired, but at Goodshow's faith being shown in her, she stood and let the weariness fall away.

"As you're all more than well aware, myself and the President have been discussing much of the recent events that transpired in the Kalos Region, which slightly affected your regions beyond," she spoke to the Champions and Elite Four assembled. To her surprise, they were actually all here this time, and more than attentive. "As a result, quite a few things have taken place before the meeting that we're holding here today. Allow me to do a review of them.

"The IRCS, the system we used to contact all of you before the final battle, is confirmed to be continually running. The Lumiose Gym Leader, Clemont, has been quite instrumental in making sure it is consistently fully operational and we've already drawn up plans to have it installed in every major region as a means of communication. We hope for this to continue the ties between regions for many decades to come."

"What about Geosenge itself?" Flint asked, seeming a little impatient as he propped his feet on the table. Cynthia appeared to glare at him, to which he grinned and removed his feet.

"We suffered losses," Diantha answered solemnly, bringing a harsh sense of reality into the room. "There were many trainers who fell to Yveltal's wrath, and many more who were injured in the battle beforehand. It was a rather sobering fact to see, but one that impresses upon me the need for the remainder of the League Reform to go through. Concerning those events, however, you all know that we were able to destroy the Weapon by using Xerneas and Yveltal's powers. It will never trouble mankind again."

"And its creator?" Lance spoke up. "The man, AZ. Whatever became of him?"

"It's unclear," was Diantha's measured response. She had a feeling that this question would come up at some point, and she truly wished that she had an answer, but when she had returned to the Power Plant, the man had disappeared to places unknown. "He's no threat, however. Or so I'd like to believe. Of more concern were the inert Xerneas and Yveltal. We all know the power that Legendaries control."

"All too well…" Malva scoffed out, adjusting her tinted glasses a little. Diantha inclined her head, and chose to continue on.

"We moved them, to a secure location in the wild. Very few people were taken into confidence, and only one person knows their ultimate destination, and even I don't know who that is. Given President Goodshow's capture and subsequent divulging of information regarding the Weapon, we figured it would be best."

"Can we trust whoever moved them?" Steven chose to ask now, his cuffs clanking slightly against the table. Diantha had to smile at that.

"I should think so; we employ them now," Diantha told him with a light smirk of confidence. "ARC, or the Artifact Recovery Corps, a group dedicated to finding ancient artifacts and safeguarding them, has done some negotiating with myself and the President. We've agreed to bring them into the League as our Legendary Pokémon Exploratory Group. They're more than qualified, and their efforts to bring down the enemy proved more than exemplary. They're people that can be trusted. Helps when the group's former leader is…er, rather was, Ash Ketchum's father."

"That kid's name just keeps cropping up everywhere," Alder complained loudly. Diantha suppressed a chuckle, but still had to mentally disagree with Alder's claim; Ash was hardly a child. The loss of his father had clearly made him grow up a little more than he had likely ever expected, yet he took it with all the grace and optimism befitting a Champion. That drew her eyes briefly to the papers in her bag.

"Ash has truly proven himself worthy of the Honor to be bestowed upon himself and his two friends, no?" Cynthia asked, a smile playing at her own lips, like she was proud of him.

"Three," Diantha corrected, "but that's neither here nor there. ARC has officially been rebranded as LARC, for the current transitionary period, at least…which sounds worse than it is, I realize. Of a far more cheerful note, the President and I have gone to great pains setting up for the Honor of Kalos Ceremony in just a couple days. You all are, of course, invited to attend should you wish to. We'll hold the ceremony in the early afternoon and the reception in the evening. Formal invitations for family members went out days ago and we expect quite a turnout for the party. A moment of celebration following the, erm,  _unfortunate_  death of our Vice President."

Her last statement had been less than sincere, something which Diantha and the room realized a second after she'd said it, quieting down at remembering how they had been infiltrated. Agatha appeared to grumble the most. "Hard to believe we were infiltrated so easily. Covering it up is fine, but the mere thought is disgraceful. I'd almost say I'm too old for this if you young ones weren't so foolhardy and trusting."

"Yes, well, perhaps the time has come to turn things over to the youth," Goodshow said, his voice low but stern.

"Charles!" came the incredulous reply.

"Now, now, I've given this some thought, and I've discussed the prospect with the Champions equally," Goodshow said. "Of course, I won't step down automatically, but I feel like perhaps a shakeup in the system is what is needed, if you understand me. I was the one who put such utmost trust in Michael as my VP, and he was a traitor all along. The thought is a blemish on my record. Maybe I'm too old to be making any great decisions."

"But…but you're our good President, Sir Goodshow," Wikstrom argued. "Thou cannot so easily-"

"I'm afraid there's little to discuss, Wikstrom," Goodshow assured him. "We're already strongly moving forward with League Reform, and I feel that rearranging the power structure by putting more into the hands of all of you would be a smart move. Diantha's already proven herself immensely capable."

"Yes, she has…" Cynthia noted, but Diantha could see the look of concern upon her face. "Something about what Michael supposedly said worries me, though. These…tipping points. Who are we to say there are not more worlds out there connected to our own through some other means? Yes, you've confirmed that these portals to the other worlds closed, but…I mean, what happened in Ancien and with DARC  _were_ separately related..."

"You bring up a fair point," Diantha said, frowning in slight contemplation. However, she could easily remember Ash's words from before.  _Everyone! Join your hands together! Put your soul into it. If you can fight, fight!_  "I don't think we need to worry, however. If there's one thing working with Ash has taught me, is that we should never give up, and as long as we work together we'll always be able to safeguard our world."

"I agree," Malva spoke out lazily, her lips in a smirk. "Wise words, Champion." Diantha inclined her head to the woman and then made sure to look at everyone seated there, pointedly, in the eyes.

"Speaking of, I have a proposal I'd like to make to everyone here, and I'd very much like your agreement." With that, she drew the papers from her bag and slid them across the table.

* * *

The sound of the waterfalls echoed around the valley, giving a sense of peace inside Ash. Near his feet, Pikachu was dozing, his ears tucked in slightly. Ash kneeled down, smiling at his partner and lightly scratched him behind the ears. Then he looked up to the new grave in front of him. This one was marked, and stood alone from the rest.

JACK KETCHUM

Devoted Leader

Loving Father

Ash allowed himself to crack a smile as he reached forward to run a hand over the carved words. It had been a nice, simple ceremony for his father; one he knew he'd remember for years to come. In some way, it felt weird. Within only a few days, roughly the span of a week, he'd reunited and grown close to the man that was his father. Scratching behind his head, Ash figured that was probably the reason that losing him felt like a twisting of the gut. There was no doubt that was why he felt it all so sharply.

To some, it looked miraculous, how Ash had gotten over his father's death, but in truth, part of it still weighed on his mind. Part of him didn't want to accept that Jack had sacrificed himself to save him. That just seemed all too surreal. Yet at the same time, not. Ash knew that if the situations were reversed, and he had had to make the choice, he would have chosen the same thing. He would have rather died than see those he loved die.

That, at least, was a very comforting thought to Ash. To know that he and his father were similar in so many ways, he was happy to have had the time he did with the man. He had proven to be every bit the father Ash could have ever hoped for. Now, he just needed to make his father as proud of him by living up to all his potential. It would be a long road, he knew, but one worth walking.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu's voice startled him a little and he looked down to see his buddy awake before the electric mouse hopped onto his shoulders. "Pika chuchu pikapika?"

"Yeah, I'm all right," Ash said, putting a smile onto his face. "I'm still a little sad, but we have to move forward even if we're sad, right?"

"Pika!"

Ash stood now, glancing down at his father's grave.  _Promise me you won't give into despair. No matter what happens. No matter what pain you face._  Zinnia's words came back to him, blending in with his father's wishes for him to live on, learn and love more. Those words were like a constant source of light, at least when Serena wasn't with him, keeping him aloft with her smile. Seeing her smile after all the pain reminded him that he wasn't alone.

"You okay?" The voice that spoke over the waterfalls wasn't as startling as Pikachu's, and Ash turned to the source of it to see Seamus walking over to him to stand before the grave. Beyond him, Lionel and Aidan appeared to be watching the two of them.

"More or less."

"Yeah…it's probably gonna feel that way for a while," Seamus admitted, shoving his hands inside his pockets. "After Dalton died, it was a lot of 'more or less' for me, too. But Merry and the others really helped me out during that rough time. Making the decision to focus on the school was the best thing for me. Really kept my mind going."

"Did it?" Ash asked. He threw his hands back, putting them behind his head lazily for a moment. "I'm not too worried about that. Not with all my friends beside me and my adventure ahead of me."

"Well, you've always been stronger than I was," Seamus laughed out. Ash joined in on the laugh, feeling the euphoria from it roll through his body. "I was never really able to figure that out…and then I realized: it's because you make choices and stick with them, whatever the result. Running a trainer's school made me realize that one."

"I guess, in a way," Ash admitted with a chuckle, bringing his hands down to rub at his nose. "Sometimes I don't make the best choices, you know! But…seeing all of the people from the other world and the choices they made, I'm happy with mine. Pain, happiness, victory, defeat…each choice, I'm glad I made. Even waking up late to get Pikachu!"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said happily, nuzzling up against him. Seamus smiled at him and then looked back at his father.

"Guess I won't be seeing him again for another decade or so since he's going to be working for the League," he admitted bitterly. "For the best, I guess, but I wanted to say goodbye. What are you planning on doing next?"

"Not sure!" Ash admitted with a sheepish grin. "I'm thinking of definitely heading back home to Pallet, but I'm not sure how to tell Serena. Though…I don't think I'm ready to tell mom just yet. Maybe once I've finished processing it myself…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Seamus assured him, thumping him on the back. "As for myself, we're gonna head home after the Ceremony and have a little burial for Travis. He was a traitorous prick, but he did push me out of the way. Deserves something, I guess."

Ash nodded. The two boys turned around and started heading back towards Lionel and Aidan, themselves looking to take one last look over the row of fresh graves. Ash felt a little lighter inside. Talking with someone who understood what he had experienced, such an intense level of grief, had really helped him to get a smile put back on his face as they turned to leave the gravesites.

"All good to go?" Lionel asked, smiling softly at the pair of them. Ash nodded, causing Lionel to suck in a breath. "He really loved you, you know."

"I know," Ash answered. There was never any doubt of that, regardless.

"It's just…sometimes things are more important," Lionel admitted, suddenly fiddling with the charm bracelet around his wrist. "Goodness knows, Jack wanted to turn around a lot and go back to you and Delia. Every time, though, he kept going. Parents make sacrifices for their children, I guess…while others wish they could see their families one last time."

"Like you?" Seamus asked of the dark-skinned man. Lionel smiled, holding his charms up.

"My kid gave me this, before she died. I keep it as a way to remember her," he said. "Made me angry a long while…now they can rest easy."

"They all can," Aidan spoke up confidently with a small smile on his face. Ash smiled back, touching the locket that was against his chest. His father's locket. The one proof he felt he had that his father had lived. "For the first time, we can look at this place and know that no more graves will be added soon."

Ash wasn't sure what exactly he could say in response to that, so he settled for looking over to Pikachu and giving a shrug. Lionel gave a light scoff and then turned back into the larger area with the pond. "You three! You're certain about joining up?"

"Why not?" Ash finally turned, looking over to the sight of Alpha Squad. Gone were the old jumpsuits, the three of them now dressed in more civilian clothing. If anything, they looked more like the radio station people they had been before Team Neo. Tau was the one speaking, and Ash focused on him in his suit with a stylish hat. "Our old selves are dead, Diantha's pardoned us from prison and we've got nowhere else to put our skills to work."

"Spent long enough scouring for old stuff and building things," Theta commented with a wave of her hand from her position on the ground. "Plus, I'll have the chance to travel again. That would be nice. Maybe I'll even find Litleo somewhere along the way."

"Our talents are ARC's to command," Chi concluded, rubbing at his bald head a little. Lionel smirked at that and scoffed once again, clearly accepting their proposal. Ash turned back to him.

"So, you sure you guys won't stay around for the Ceremony?" Ash asked. Lionel gave a barking laugh at that.

"I'm sure," Lionel told him, thumping him on the back. Pikachu almost jostled loose, but held on. "Diantha's already put us on our first assignment. She wants us to find where Zygarde may be so we can keep effective tabs on it. Just in case some nut like Lysandre wants to use it again. Rumors are placing it at a region called Alola, but that's about it. Hell, it could still be here in Kalos."

"Alola, huh?" Ash asked, folding his arms. He was about to ask more when a sharp cry entered his ears and drew his eyes to the sky. In seconds, a shadow passed overhead, bringing a smile to his face while Latias touched down in the clearing. The raven-haired trainer quickly approached her and hugged her. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Latias cooed at that, and Ash saw Lionel and the others finally beginning to move off. Seamus and Aidan didn't move for a moment, looking at each other before moving in for a cordial handshake. Having witnessed that, Ash looked to Latias, who reached a claw forward. Ash took it and found something dropping into his hands: the flute and a keystone.

"You…want me to have this?" Latias' eyes beamed and she nodded up and down. Ash took a breath, staring down at yet more belongings of his father. For a brief moment, he wondered if it was considered to be a burden of some kind, holding onto his father's legacy. It only took a moment to dismiss that notion, looking at how happy Latias' eyes were. He reached forward and hugged her once more. "Then I'll hold onto it and keep it safe!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily, gamboling across Ash's arms to Latias' back.

"I know, you miss him, too," Ash told the remaining Eon Pokémon, "but I'll be here. So, if you just want to talk, me and Pikachu will listen. Same for the other way too, okay?"

Latias appeared to really like that, nuzzling him further before pulling back. With another smile, she backed up in the air. Pikachu hopped off and the both of them waved at her as she shot off into the blue sky. Ash looked down at the flute and keystone before taking his backpack and placing the heirlooms in them. "Pikapi."

"Yep, I'm ready," Ash told his best friend. "Let's get back to Lumiose and Serena."

* * *

"Whoa! Look at it, Serena! It's so shiny and big!" Bonnie's voice echoed across all of Centrico Plaza, drawing many a looks. Not that they needed help with that, Serena realized; plenty of people were staring all on their own. That was no surprise given that their names had been all over the place as of late.

"It looks like it'd be a wonderful performance stage," Serena admitted, tucking her hands behind her back.

"The finest engineers in Lumiose came together to make it," Clemont noted. Serena turned with a giggle on her lips at his statement. It was obvious he was trying really hard to avoid saying that he'd had a hand in its construction. Clemont had been very busy as of late, building the stage, helping at the IRCS, among other things. Meanwhile, she and Bonnie, in the wake of Lumiose's reconstruction, had been helping Alain and Mairin at Professor Sycamore's lab. Ash had, too, but he had left early that morning to take care of some things.

"Maybe you can give a performance on the stage afterwards, Serena," Mairin chirped out from next to her, spinning around a bit. Serena smiled at the girl, who appeared to be all too happy. Alain stood next to her with Charizard, both of them eyeing the girl with amused expressions. Serena couldn't help but note that his keystone and Mega Stone were gone.

"We'll see what I can do," Serena admitted. "The stage isn't for Performers, after all. It's for the Ceremony tomorrow."

"Speaking of, you boys' formalwear finally arrived today, right from Laverre City," Meyer boomed out, walking over to the clustered group. Clemont and Alain instantly blanched. It was a humorous sight, if only because of the actually comical expression on the usually stoic Alain's face.

"I really wish we didn't have to wear that kind of stuff…" Clemont whined. "I'm sure it'd be just fine if I wear my jumpsuit on stage."

"That greasy thing?" Bonnie said with a huff, placing her hands on her hips. "No way, Clemont! You need to look your best for Korrina. She'll be wearing a fancy dress after all."

"All of us will be," Serena pointed out, already thinking about how Ash wasn't going to like his formalwear. He seemed to have grown far more used to it over the past few months, but it was obvious how much he ultimately disliked it. "You don't want to look out of place there."

"I guess…"

"I don't want to wear it either," Alain admitted, looking just a little sheepish. Charizard snorted and nodded his head in absolute agreement. "I'd much rather just go in my normal clothes."

"No offense, Alain, but you're a walking fashion disaster," Mairin said slyly. Alain blinked and stepped back. "Whoever told you that scarf was a good idea doesn't know what they're talking about. Tell him, Serena!"

"Well, I could make a few suggestions…" Serena began to say, looking over Alain's figure and making notes for how she could make his day to day outfit look better.

"Erk…" Alain choked out, backing away from the two girls. "Well, I…won't be wearing this…for that much longer. Changing it out for white again."

"For white?" Bonnie asked, peering suspiciously. Overhead, the sound of an airplane coming into the landing strip sounded out. Alain looked down at Bonnie's question and he stared at his now bare wrist before rubbing it a little.

"I've decided to return to being Professor Sycamore's assistant," Alain said. Serena couldn't help herself from blinking while Mairin gazed up at Alain with a smile. "Fighting Cedric, it made me realize that I wasn't finding strength, but losing it. I was so determined to win every hard battle…and your words, Serena."

"My words?" Serena asked, surprised by the boy's confession.

"You told me how Ash lost himself to power and went back to his roots. Well, my roots are there, so that's where I'd like to go. And Mairin…" Alain looked to the redhead, but couldn't seem to come up with the words to say what he felt in that moment. It was a good thing that Mairin had them, and had built up the courage to speak them.

"I'll stay with you! I'd like to work with all the other Pokémon. Right, Chespie?"

"Pinpin!" Chespie agreed wholeheartedly, latching himself onto Alain's leg while Mairin grabbed hold of his hands.

"Though," she continued on, smiling adoringly up at Alain, "I  _would_  like us to travel together again. I think I'd like to try my hand at becoming a Performer like Serena. Maybe you should challenge all the Gyms again without Charizard at some point!"

"No, I don't think so," Alain said with a light chuckle, but he squeezed her hands in thanks for the kind words. Serena was happy to see Alain having finally let go of his burdens and join hands with Mairin. Turning around to her other friends in the plaza, she heard the sound of tires across asphalt. Bonnie started to wave.

"Ash is back! Yay!" she cried happily. Serena whipped around at her words to see that Ash had indeed arrived in Centrico Plaza, with Seamus right at his side. Lionel, Aidan and Alpha Squad were also in the car, with Tau tipping his hat to her. Ash appeared to say some light goodbyes and then walked away as the car took off. "What took you so long?"

"Bonnie, don't be that way," Clemont scolded his sister as Ash raised his hand in greeting.

"Sorry, had some stuff to take care of," he admitted sheepishly. Seamus continued on past them.

"See you guys at the ceremony tomorrow…if we can get out of the hotel. Between us celebrants and all the guests we'll be lucky," the blond said with his own wave. Serena watched him go, noticing Zoroark popping out of her pokeball to walk alongside him comfortably. Glad that was settled, she turned back to her boyfriend and stepped forward, noticing the locket underneath his shirt and jacket (which she had since mended).

"Did you…find your answer?" she asked, smiling at him. Ash nodded and he stepped forward to hug her while Pikachu leapt off his shoulder. Dedenne joined him on the ground.

"Pretty sure I did, but I want to talk later, okay?" He sounded so serious and solemn, but Serena was okay with that because when he pulled back she could see the joy and peace inside his eyes. Knowing that he was okay, Serena leaned a little forward and kissed him. Clemont seemed to flush while Alain and Mairin turned away in embarrassment. Only Bonnie and Meyer appeared to have no thoughts on the matter (well, Bonnie did, but her jumping up and down was a given). It ended when she heard the sound of what sounded like something breaking against the ground.

"Ash…" Ash's body tensed up in Serena's arms and he looked to have paled just a little from the voice calling his name. She figured there could only be one reason for such a reaction. "Ash Ketchum, young man, is there something you're supposed to tell me?"

"Erk…hey…mom…" Ash said. Serena's cheeks heated up and she felt like her whole entire face was steaming at his words. The couple separated just as something else made a clattering noise. Both Ash and Serena turned in the direction of both of the breaking noises and now the color drained from Serena's face.

"Oh no…" she squeaked.

Standing before them, having just entered the plaza were two shocked (and possibly irate) mothers. The first one Serena noticed was her own mother, standing there in shock, her bag having fallen to the ground. She wasn't blinking, and Serena felt like the scene between her and Ash might have just broken her mother. More importantly, though, was the mahogany-haired woman a few feet away from her, a broken disposable camera at her feet. Her hands were on her hips and her mouth was a thin line as she looked pointedly at Ash.

"Ash," the woman said sharply. Ash quickly separated himself from Serena and rubbed the back of his head in total embarrassment. "Can I ask you exactly what I just saw?"

"Um…er…what are you doing here, mom? I didn't expect you to come to Kalos!" Ash said sheepishly. It was obvious that he was trying to deflect the conversation, something Serena wanted to do, but her own mother's sharpening glare told her to do otherwise very quickly.

"I'm here for the Honor of Kalos Ceremony. The Pokémon League invited me," Ash's mother said sternly, her interrogatory expression never leaving her face. "But no dodging the question."

"Well…that is…how do I put it…" Ash said, tripping over his words. For someone who usually knew just what to say to encourage people, he seemed exceptionally tongue tied at that moment. In the background, Serena could hear Pikachu and Bonnie laughing loudly. "Help me, Serena…"

"Er…" Serena wasn't sure exactly how she could help, so instead she just decided to step forward. "Hi, Mrs. Ketchum, I'm Serena and I'm…Ash's…girlfriend…"

Her voice positively died as Delia Ketchum's eyes slid over to her, as if appraising her and then looking over to her own mother. Delia's face seemed to light up with a slight recognition but Serena happened to stand ramrod straight while Ash's mother turned back to her. She swallowed thickly, almost scared beyond belief at the pure coincidental encounter.

"My Ash has a girlfriend!" she suddenly cried, kicking aside the broken pieces of camera to run over to the separated couple and bring them into a hug. Serena was surprised by the pure joy radiating from the woman as she hugged them both. "I can't believe this actually happened! What did you do to break through my dense rock of a son?"

"Mom, stop that…it's embarrassing," Ash said, his eyes looking around shiftily at his friends. Delia simply ignored him, looking right at Serena for an answer. She felt herself go as red as a tomato and swallowed again.

"I…I don't know!" Serena answered. "It just kind of happened over time. We traveled together a lot and…"

"Oh, none of that matters!" Delia said. This time, she didn't hug Ash but simply hugged Serena and the honey blonde smiled; it was like she was being accepted as part of the family. Even if that family seemed to be very embarrassing. It was still one hurdle that she had managed to jump over, leaving only the other hurdle. "You'll have to tell me more later! Maybe come home with Ash. It's been a while since he actually had a girl there, and none quite so pretty as you. Ash, how did you manage it?"

"What?" Ash said, his voice going up an octave from surprise. "I didn't manage anything! I just…sort of…fell in love with her…"

He must have been embarrassed saying it, but his mother clearly didn't think so, squealing wildly as she hooked her arm with her son's and began to drag him off, asking for a tour of the city. Meyer seemed to run after them, as though offering a place to stay. Seeing them go, Serena looked at her own flabbergasted mother.

"How long, Serena?" Grace asked sternly. Serena balled her dress up in her fists, but stepped a little closer to her mother.

"A few months," she answered honestly. "Since before the Master Class."

"That long? Why didn't you tell me? !" Serena would have flinched from her mother's snappish tone, but given what they were talking about, she decided to stand her ground.

"We wanted to keep it as private as we could," Serena admitted. "We  _were_  planning on telling you…just not until things settled down. I promise. And things happened to get away from us."

"Do you love him?" Grace asked, her gaze inquiring and fierce. It was the first question that she could answer without a single wavering doubt in her heart.

"I do."

"Then I guess that's enough, but you have quite the story to tell me, young lady," Grace sighed out, finally smiling as she bent down to pick up her bag. Serena sighed with relief. "Now, why don't we go find a nice café and catch up, yes?"

"All right." Waving a brief farewell to the others in the area, Serena walked at her mother's side as they walked through Lumiose. It felt nice and easy, even if they passed by Ash and his mother. The two mothers appeared to share an indiscernible, yet almost conspiring, look between them but it was gone as soon as it passed. After that, Serena just enjoyed a quiet moment with her mother, talking about everything that had happened and had come to pass. From the events in Ancien that had brought her and Ash together, to the more quiet moments they had shared. It felt nice to share them with her mother. It felt nicer that she appeared to understand, and even told her to bring Ash around Vaniville when they had the chance.

Having that sort of blessing meant the world to Serena, something which she would tell Ash as they set the plates for dinner that evening.

By the time they returned to their lodgings for the evening, it appeared that both mothers were filled in (even if Bonnie chose to fill in even more) and left them all with cheerful waves and hugs. Before she walked out the door, and after Ash had returned inside, Delia turned around to Serena and hugged her again.

"It's good to see you all grown up again, Serena," she whispered out. Serena blinked, finally realizing that Ash's mother had recognized her own and put the pieces together from that Summer Camp so long ago. She couldn't describe the myriad of emotions in her at that observation, but she knew that joy was bubbling up somewhere inside there. "Take care of my Ash, won't you?"

With that, she disengaged herself, winked, and left for her hotel. Serena just smiled. Other than the embarrassment, that encounter and confession really hadn't been as bad as she thought it would be. And that was rather comforting as she walked back inside for the evening.

* * *

"Citizens of Kalos!" Diantha's voice boomed out over the crowd gathered in Centrico Plaza. Serena took a deep breath, hands rustling at her dress, designed perfectly just for the occasion. Next to her sat Ash, a grin on his face and Pikachu in his lap as he sat in his suit. More than just him were seated around the area, waiting for Diantha's call to the stage. "Today we gather as a symbol of peace for the region: the Honor of Kalos Ceremony.

"As most of you know, either through past experience or the wide assortment of media coverage surrounding today's ceremony, this is truly a high honor for those to receive it. We have not awarded this Honor in almost two decades, but in light of the recent events, the Pokémon League and other officials, such as the esteemed Professor Sycamore, have decided that this is long overdue. To that end, we will be awarding various awards. I would ask the press to please report as you see things here and to not bother our recipients."

There was a slight murmur in the press crowd behind Serena and she turned around a little to see Miette winking at her as she sat a little closer to Sawyer than the boy had for comfort. Beyond them, she could swear to seeing Alexa in the crowd, offering a tiny little wave. Feeling a little better about all the familiar people surrounding her, Serena turned back to the stage to see a man approaching Diantha, a case of different medals in his hands. One of them was emblazoned with what looked to be a pokeball. There were others, but they all looked like continual upgrades of that. Serena sat back, managing to clasp Ash's hand and squeezing it. Knowing that both of their mothers were sitting together and waiting for them to be called to that stage was nerve-wracking enough, but she was able to hold on to confidence.

"First, I'd like to celebrate those brave trainers who took part in the Ancien Debacle a few months back," Diantha said with a glowing pride. She, herself, was dressed in an actual dress of gossamer and silver that shimmered with every movement. "Without those trainers who stood together against the threat to that city, I do not believe that later defenses would have been possible. Many of them also fought in the battle to protect our world outside Geosenge, and it is with great humility that I am able to present these medals to them."

Serena smiled, watching as Diantha pulled a piece of paper and began reading off the names of those involved in the Ancien Debacle. The first called to the stage, no doubt the one that drew the utmost attention, was Aria, looking as royal as ever. She curtsied lightly once she reached Diantha and accepted the medal around her neck. Next followed some of the other trainers, such as Bruce, Trent, Portia, Kenneth and Nini, all looking rather proud for their accomplishments (and Serena was proud of herself for remembering which was which). Shortly after, Tierno, Trevor and Shauna followed. Tierno tried to pull some dance moves, which Shauna put a swift end to. Ash laughed next to her and on the other side, Clemont squirmed uncomfortably, only calming at Korrina thumping his back from the row behind them.

After they had gone, Ash cheered even louder than before as Sawyer and Miette both went, one right after another, and Serena noticed an all too subtle brushing of their hands. Following that was May and then Brock and Gary, all of whom looked at ease with the various members of the crowd celebrating their achievement. With them having received their medals, Diantha approached the front of the stage once more.

"We must also celebrate those who took part in not only the Ancien Debacle, but also the Nova Incident. For their exploits in taking down Team Neo, we award a separate honor, the Heart of Kalos, to Team Nova and its members Seamus, Rocky, Bethany and Christopher, along with Gym Leader Korrina." The crowd cheered and applauded as Team Nova and Korrina all took the stage at once, the Gym Leader leading the group with energy for her medal. Bethany was blushing while Rocky attempted to look cool. Christopher managed that effortlessly, but Serena's eyes were on Seamus. His face was lit up in absolute adoration, and it seemed almost like he was going to cry. After everything he had been through, he had finally managed to achieve the fame he had once so desired. The irony was rife as he humbly bowed to accept the medal.

"As the citizens of Lumiose are well aware," Diantha continued on as the five of them left the stage, "nearly a month ago, Lumiose City was all too involved in the Kalos Crisis. Like the incidents mentioned before, some brave trainers were involved in the saving of the city, our region, and our world. Therefore, we would like to recognize those trainers now. While I am aware that  _certain individuals_  could not be here today, I would like them to know that their services are much appreciated. However, I would mostly like to grant the Soul of Kalos to the trainers Alain and Meyer."

"Yay! Go daddy!" Bonnie said cheerfully as Meyer stood with a sheepish expression to join Alain on the stage. Both of them were smiling, and Serena could see the sense of peace on Alain's face. Though, Serena quickly looked around to see if she could notice Team Rocket watching when they should have been on stage as well. It was obvious they were when a not all that surreptitious Inkay floated down to appropriate three of the medals. Diantha ignored it.

"As for our second-to-last award, I call forth the officially declared winners of the Peace Tournament: Conway, Dawn and Astrid." The crowd clapped and cheered wildly as the three proceeded up to the stage, Dawn and Astrid looking complimentary in dresses of pink and lilac. Conway looked a little less creepy than normal for the chance to receive the medal that indicated he was a winner of the tournament. "While, the original purpose for the tournament no longer applies, as Champion of Kalos, I hope you will be able to exhibit that peace and a dedication to protecting the people for as long as you are trainers. Congratulations." Another cheer rose for a moment. When the three finally left, though, the entire crowd quieted down, as if knowing just what the final announcements would be.

"Now we come to the true reason we've called this ceremony," Diantha said, still wearing her gracious smile. In the distance, the afternoon ceremony was almost turning into an evening ceremony while the sun began to set. Serena had been surprised it went on for so long. "We are here to celebrate four trainers who have put their lives on the line more than anyone could have asked. They never did it because they were forced to, but chose to do so. For this, I feel, as does the League, that no one has ever been more deserving of this award. I welcome, to receive the Honor of Kalos, Pokémon trainers, Bonnie, Clemont, Serena, and Ash Ketchum."

Serena stood, her hand still clasped in Ash's as they walked up to the stage together. Clemont's knees were knocking together, but Bonnie managed to push him right up onto the stage. Camera flashes were following them, along with some excited murmurs (likely due to their joined hands) and when Serena finished her ascent to the stage she looked out over the crowd with a smile, catching sight of all her friends. Diantha had in her hands now, a box with four medals, each decorated with red, blue, and white. She first leaned down to Bonnie's level.

"For Miss Bonnie, your bravery is unparalleled for such a young age," the Champion began as Bonnie puffed her chest out proudly. "Your aid in befriending such a creature as Zygarde and its subsequent help during the Kalos Crisis will always be remembered. For this action alone that resulted in saving our world, and for your commands on the battlefield, I award you the Honor of Kalos."

"Yay! Thank you, Diantha!" Much to the Champion's and everyone else's surprise, Bonnie stood on her tiptoes and hugged her. Serena stifled a giggle from beneath her gloved hand and watched as Diantha gracefully straightened herself. The Champion moved onto Clemont.

"Clemont, your efforts in building your inventions have resulted in a new age of connectivity and solidarity between the regions. Your Inter-Regional Communications System, combined with various other devices you've created in the aid of the region, are greatly appreciated, and it is with this in mind that I am proud to give you the Honor of Kalos." Clemont bowed low, but unlike his sister, didn't say a word as he accepted the medal that she pinned to his chest. Then Diantha was standing before Serena, smiling kindly.

"Serena, never before have I seen a trainer so able to unite people in a common cause," she said, her voice echoing around the plaza. "Yet between Ancien, Nova, Lumiose, and now the most recent events, you have proven yourself a trainer able to unite people from so many different walks of life. I will admit, as Champion, I was skeptical, at first, of your unwavering faith and confidence, but I see now how none of that was misplaced. Your words and actions hold so much weight to the people that I foresee you one day being a great Kalos Queen. I award you with the Honor of Kalos."

"Thank you, Champion," Serena said graciously, offering a curtsey in her dress before Diantha pinned the medal on it. The Champion made one final trip and came to stand before Ash.

"Ash," she said, his name resounding through the silence of the area. "I have had the honor of getting to know you these past few months. Your bravery, your leadership, and your skill as a trainer alone would all be reason to give you the award you are about to receive. Yet in some way, I feel that neither that nor words are enough to convey my gratitude and my own feelings as Champion. I highly doubt that there is anyone in Kalos that doesn't know your name, one which will likely be spoken for years to come…perhaps even as the region's Champion, some point in the future."

"Champion?" Ash blurted out, like he didn't understand why she was saying that. Even Serena turned her head in confusion, but Diantha's smile wasn't telling.

"Ash Ketchum, I am so deeply grateful to you and your services to Kalos. It is with no greater pride that I award you the Honor of Kalos, and extend the League's invitation to partake in the Champion's League."

"Pika? !" Pikachu asked in surprise as Ash nearly fell over. Serena didn't blame him, though she did reach over and close his mouth.

"The League and I have unanimously decided that, for your services in facing foes that even we could not best and for being a trainer of Champion caliber, we are forgoing the usual practices of winning the League. As it seems Alain has no intentions of challenging the Elite Four, we give that ultimate right to you. You do not have to take it, but as I said, I would very much like to battle you again."

"Th…thank you!" Ash said and he and Pikachu bowed, straightening before receiving the medals.

"Citizens of Kalos, your Honor of Kalos recipients!"

The crowd roared its approval and Serena joined hands with Ash and Clemont. The former led them all into raising their hands to the air. The other honorees also raised their fists into the air as a sign of their powerful sense of solidarity. Hands were shaken, tears were shed, hugs were given, and as a band set up on the stage and tables were moved into the plaza, all of the invitees began to mingle. As Serena and Ash waited for the food to be placed, she noticed Diantha walking over.

"I hope you weren't taken too off guard, Ash," Diantha admitted. Ash shook his head and briefly watched Pikachu playing with Piplup and Buneary. "It was a rather unanimous decision, and not one we made lightly."

"I'm honored, really," Ash said, scratching the back of his neck. "It's just…I'm not totally sure I'm ready yet. I think I'd want to earn it by winning an actual League first, maybe."

"If that's what you wish to do, I have no qualms with it. Just know the offer is open," Diantha told him kindly. "Any plans for the two of you from here on out?"

"Not sure yet," Serena answered. "Though, I would like to travel a little more. See the world, maybe. Just have to make a phone call to someone first to let them know. Plus, Ash's mom invited me to Pallet Town, so if that's okay with Ash…"

"Yeah…" Ash's mind seemed elsewhere and Serena followed his gaze, through the bright lights trailing the area, and from Prism Tower, to see what he was staring at. The man wasn't hard to miss, and others were staring at him as well. Diantha's eyes narrowed, but she stepped forward to brush aside the security guards moving to the large man.

"It's all right. You can let him in," she said, patting one on the back and moving him aside. Serena watched AZ approach and noticed that Delia, her own mother and Meyer were all staring at the man. Finally, he stopped before Ash. In seconds, Pikachu was back at his trainer's side. No one said anything for a moment, all eyes focused on the man and eventually he looked around.

"Your father…is he…?" AZ finally spoke, low and quiet, like it was a conversation for only Ash and he to hear. Yet Serena couldn't take her eyes away.

"He's gone," Ash said solemnly. It was so definitive; so final that Serena could almost feel Ash tensing. AZ looked down at the ground, kneeling towards it as his hands, rough and calloused, felt the stones on the ground.

"How…?" the man finally croaked, low and warbling. "How does the despair not consume you? Losing something so precious…"

"Because everything's precious to me," Ash answered. It was a simple response, one that Pikachu asserted by nuzzling his trainer. "There's always some joy to find in life. You just have to take a step forward, right?"

Serena nodded, reassuring Ash that what he was saying was right. She had to fully agree. They were both people who had been faced with some form of despair, if not loss, but every time they had stood up again. AZ, however, was a man broken. Much like Zinnia, and Dalton, and Michael, he didn't know how to join hands with someone else and take a step forward towards the future; out of his despair. So, Serena stepped forward, hitching her dress up to take his hand in hers, as difficult as it was. Ash did the same. "Take that step, make the choice for a better tomorrow, and you'll find despair never touches you. It's difficult, but we've all been there."

"But…I…"

"We all make mistakes," Ash told him. AZ lifted his head. Murmurs began to set in around them. "I've made lots, and sometimes they hurt the people close to me…but they're always there to accept my pain and get rid of it."

"Your pain…?" The giant man was shaking now, and Serena saw large tears fall to the ground and plop upon it. The others around them had either started to furiously mutter or had turned away to the tables of food being brought in. AZ stayed there. "Thank you…thank you for destroying my pain…"

"And we'd do it again. So…forgive yourself, okay?" Ash assured him, taking a step back.

"Kapi, pika!" Pikachu said with a smile at Ash's statement. AZ finally looked up at him as Ash stretched his arms wide open.

"We're still living and alive!" Ash told him proudly. "All that stuff years ago, it was bad, sure, but people and Pokémon are still here, living together. So come on back to the world, 'cause you're not alone!"

Another moment of silence, and then AZ smiled. The grin looked so foreign upon his face, like it was cracking some shell that had been stuck over it. In either case, it brought a smile to Serena's own, and in some case she felt she was able to fulfill the words she'd spoken to Reeree. She had helped to take on AZ's pain and destroy it, and now her smile and Ash's smile had given the man new life. People had finally stopped paying attention to him, moving off to get food as the band finished setting up.

"Flololo!" a squeaky cry split through the air, coming from the sky. Serena turned her gaze upward, and she wasn't alone. So had Ash and Pikachu, along with AZ. Floating through the night sky, silhouetted by the moon appeared to be a Floette. It looked different, however, with a different color than Serena had ever seen before. Most recognizable, however, was the pure unadulterated smile on her face.

"F…Fl…Floette!" AZ's words sounded almost pained as Serena stepped away. She saw the man reaching upwards towards the Single Bloom. Floette chirped happily as she floated down, right towards him. The flower in her hands caressed his face, wiping away some of the tears. "It's been…so long…so, so long…I'm sorry to keep you waiting, all that time…"

"Flolo," Floette said soothingly. AZ's tears of joy didn't stop as he held his dearest Pokémon close to him. Watching the scene, Ash reached down and called all of his Pokémon out. No one was paying much more attention to AZ, who continued to kneel there, crying his happy tears to Floette. Serena gave him one last look, glad to see the man that had finally forgiven himself; to take the step forward that those she had met before like him had been unable to do. He also seemed to have lit something inside of Ash; a joy and zeal for life that had slightly diminished with the death of his father.

"Attention, everyone," Diantha's voice called, speaking over the silent scene between man and Pokémon. Serena turned away from the heartwarming sight to see Diantha smiling at it fondly before continuing on with her announcement. "The reception for the Ceremony now begins. Please enjoy food, music and dance as long as you may."

There was a loud cheer at that as people moved to dig into their food. Serena affixed the giddiest of smiles to her face and called all of her Pokémon out. "Okay, everyone! Time to celebrate receiving the Honor of Kalos! We all earned this together, so let's have some fun!"

"Cham!" Pancham said, thumping his chest proudly. Serena nodded and watched as Pancham ran off towards the food only to bump into Chespin and start squabbling with him. Chespie was the one to break it up. A loud roar sounded over by where the band began to play and Serena could see Charizard swaying with the music while Alain looked plain awkward. Not that Serena was one to talk; not with her boyfriend a few feet away doing…well, she assumed that he thought it was dancing.

"Oh my, Ash isn't terribly coordinated, is he?" came the voice of Delia from next to her. Serena giggled.

"He's gotten better," she admitted. "Before, I think my toes would be jelly, now they're just mild sores."

"Well, he's had a good teacher," Delia said, winking at her. Serena could admit to flushing just a little at the gaze of Ash's mother. Then she was pulled in for a sudden hug. Ash and his Pokémon stopped dancing and went straight for the food while Serena noticed Mairin and Chespie were trying to drag Alain onto the dance floor. "In any case, it's wonderful to truly meet you, Serena. I mean, I knew  _of_  you from Summer Camp and all, and your mother, but to think you'd be my boy's girlfriend!"

"I can still hardly believe it myself!" Serena laughed out. Then she pumped her fist enthusiastically. "But don't worry, I can handle him!"

"I've no doubt!" Delia said, squeezing her a little. "The daughter of a Rhyhorn Racer and a Pokémon Performer, right? That requires strength, and you must have needed a drill to break through his dense head. Speaking of, I think there are some friends of my son's he's forgotten to introduce me to."

"Oh," Serena said shortly as Delia disengaged from her and bustled over to her son, grabbing him away from his food. He looked sad, but obediently walked with his mother towards where Dawn and May were eating. Past them, Serena saw Brock dancing with Aria while Shauna and Tierno danced (for whatever reason, Trevor was taking pictures). More awkward was Rocky dancing with Astrid…that or the sight of a sneaking Jessie and James shoveling food before sneaking over and attempting to throw a bag over Pikachu. He responded as expected and Thunderbolted them as they screamed their usual blasting off sentiments. She ignored that with rolled eyes. Suddenly, Serena found a plate of food in front of her, handed over by none other than Miette.

"You look hungry, so you might as well eat before Ash takes all the food," the bluenette said. Serena graciously thanked her and took the plate. "So…you met Ash's mom, huh?"

"Yeah, she's nice," Serena commented, popping a piece of food into her mouth. "What about you and Sawyer? I've noticed you guys getting a little cozy lately."

"Hm, a girl doesn't kiss and tell, Serena," Miette said with a sly wink in her direction. "But we…may have agreed to some sort of arrangement. He's a pretty impressive trainer, you know. Reminds me of a certain someone."

"You don't mean Ash, do you?" Serena asked, only to watch as Clemont and Korrina danced past the pair (rather inelegantly, as a matter of fact). Miette just shrugged with her little smirk. Rolling her eyes at the frustrating girl, Serena focused on her food.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm rooting for you and Ash."

"I'm rooting for you as well…at least until the next Showcase." Miette's smirk grew wider and the two girls reached forward to shake hands before Miette pulled her in for a hug. "Let's just see who the better couple is the next time we meet."

"Miette…" Serena grumbled as the bluenette let go of her and waved. Her smug grin made Serena frown, but she let it go as the girl met up with Sawyer and dragged him off to the dance floor next to Diantha and Sycamore. Meyer was busy dancing with Bonnie nearby while Serena noticed her mother sitting and chatting with Bethany and Christopher of all people.

Finishing her plate off, Serena chose to mingle, weaving in and out of the crowd as the songs changed and the dance partners shifted and swapped. At some point, Serena looked over to where AZ had been and noticed that he was gone, leaving a single glowing flower petal behind. Shortly after, she was swept up in a conversation with May and Dawn, the former of whom was furiously munching like there was no tomorrow.

"You know, you should try your hand at Contests if you ever swing by Hoenn or Sinnoh," Dawn suggested, eating at a much more moderate pace than her companion. "I think you'd enjoy them, and it'd be great to compete against you in a different kind of setting."

"Well, it might be something worth giving a try, and I certainly want to make my own path by trying different things, but I'm not giving up on my dream as a Performer," Serena admitted. Her eyes trailed over to see Pikachu and Buneary doing a strange dance near the all too odd-looking Braixen and Greninja.

"We wouldn't ashk you to," May spluttered with her mouth full. "But it would be fun."

"Well, I'll let you know if I'm ever in the area," Serena said, holding her hand in. Dawn and May obliged her by putting their hands on hers as well. With a cheer, they rose their hands upwards proudly as friends. Not long after that, Conway sidled up to Dawn and the girl obliged him for a dance. Tearing her eyes away from that scene, Serena suddenly bumped into Ash.

"Where's your mom?" was the first thing she asked.

"Went back to the hotel. Guess she's heading back home to be ready for me," Ash admitted. "Speaking about that, can we talk about something?"

"Sure," Serena admitted and the two walked off towards Prism Tower. On their way there, they passed by Bonnie and Clemont, who appeared to perk up at their departure. It seemed to be getting late, with a number of the celebrants disappearing from the plaza (which included a waving Brock), and as the couple entered inside the Gym, it was rather dark. Regardless, they knew their way around well enough to quickly make their way up to the top of the tower and look over Lumiose City. Staring down below, Serena could see Bonnie tugging on Clemont, who was quickly saying something to Korrina. The Shalour Gym Leader looked to kiss him on the cheek and then Bonnie succeeded in dragging her brother off. After one more quick glance that showed a softly swaying Sawyer and Miette, and more exiting figures like Dawn and May, who were preparing to depart in the morning, Serena turned to Ash.

"So, I want to go back home…to Pallet Town, maybe on a vacation after everything," Ash said confidently, yet with a slight chuckle, his hands inside his suit pockets.

"I know that, Ash. You mentioned it before," Serena said softly, putting a hand to her hair while the brisk wind blew across them. "I'd like to go with you…if I can. It would be nice to see the place we met again."

"Yeah…" Ash said, but he was frowning. Serena looked at him curiously, able to tell that something was on his mind before he suddenly reached forward and grabbed her hands.

"Come with me," he said seriously, though with a hint of a smile on his face. "Wherever we're going and all that, I want you with me."

"What's this about, Ash?" Serena asked, though she couldn't deny the desire to just say yes without thinking. Ash took a breath and decided to smile again.

"All those battles, and all these peaceful moments…everything in Kalos has made me realize how much I really like you being by my side. So, I know it sounds a little selfish, but I want us to really be together, through everything. Sorry…bad with words."

"You're doing fine," she encouraged him. He nodded, and then leaned forward to kiss her softly, yet with no less meaning than all of the other ones he initiated.

"Stay with me," he said. A simple request, but Serena had an all too simple answer.

"Of course."

"Let's  _all_  stay together!" Bonnie's voice suddenly said. Serena shook her head; she should've known that they wouldn't get a truly private moment. After all, Bonnie had insisted there was nothing private in their group after all, way back in Ancien.

"Bonnie, you can't just intrude on them!" Clemont scolded his sister, clutching at his side while Pikachu padded forward shaking his head.

"Pikapi, kapika chu chu," Pikachu stated once he'd leapt up onto Ash's shoulder. Ash just shook his head.

"I know, but what can you do, buddy? We're family after all, right?" Ash asked of his best friend. Pikachu nodded cheerily. "All right, everyone! Let's all go together, then! If that's good with all of you."

"Well, I do have a Gym to run…but I suppose that dad can help set that up before we go wherever we're going. Just give me a few days to get things together," Clemont said, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, then, where  _are_  we going, Ash?" Serena decided to ask. Ash laughed loudly, like the answer was kind of obvious as he took her hand. She quickly reached for Bonnie's, who grabbed Clemont's with the widest grin on her face. He looked back, and Serena was reminded of everything.

Of every journey.

Of every step.

Of every stumble.

Of every battle.

Of every defeat.

Of every victory.

Of every moment they'd had, and all that they would have in the future. One that their bond would always hold them to no matter how much time had passed because it had been a bond of family and love, and an inexhaustible sense of unity. Ash grinned at her.

"Towards our next adventure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And so, the final chapter comes to its end. I had to wrap up a whole lot here, didn't I? I hope you all feel it was well done in arriving at that conclusion. Now, of course there's still the epilogue to be had, so don't think this is quite the end! First, let me talk a little about some of the choices I made here.
> 
> To begin, the scene with Grace was multi-faceted, used to introduce the Honor of Kalos (something I'd hoped Ash received in the anime but didn't happen) and to show that, what's that? She's still receiving letters from her husband. It's subtle though. The League Reform being cleaned up and truly going through sweeping changes for the future of whatever would happen in this world was also something important. Then we get to Ash; I needed to show that the grief is still there, but Ash being Ash, he moves on and takes that step forward. I also wanted to confirm everyone's fates along with having Seamus console him as someone who's gone through losing someone. The thing with Latias; yes, Ash can call upon Latias, but it doesn't mean he'll use her. He has integrity as a trainer after all.
> 
> The mothers. I could have written a oneshot and had all this stuff, but instead I decided to put them in here because it added a layer of humor as well as some heartwarming moments for Serena being accepted as part of the family, tying off another loose end. That, and it would have been a piss poor oneshot, content-wise. Also, I didn't want to deal with the extra grief of Delia learning about Jack, so I had Ash decide to not tell her…yet. After all, he still needs to process it, himself. Then the Ceremony and Diantha's offer. I wanted the ceremony to really mean something and when it comes down to it, Ash really deserves it, in my opinion. Mega Latios and the hell they went through is a lot harder than Alain's Mega Charizard. Then I did the wrap-up, which I hope you enjoyed to close off AZ's story (with different dialogue) and those final words which should be all too recognizable. I hope it was good, but only you can tell me.
> 
> Every word I've seen from you guys has brought a spark of life and happiness to me. I love you all, but I ask that you stick with me one more time. Until then, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	25. An Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little epilogue now that we've reached the end. Yes, the end. Please enjoy, and I'll see you below.

An Epilogue

_Seven Years Later…_

"Dedenne, use Parabolic Charge!" Bonnie's voice echoed powerfully from the television.

"Nene!" Dedenne screamed, a large orb of electricity rising from its whiskers before firing at its opponent. The Antenna Pokémon stood still as some energy returned to him, and the opponent before him fell.

"Gallade is unable to battle, which means Dedenne is the winner," the referee called out, waving his flag.

"You heard him, folks! Bonnie has won the battle against-" Kalas' voice was suddenly cut off by Santalune City's Nurse Joy calling out for a group of trainers' Pokémon to be picked up. The kids ran over to her with glee, but by the time they had quieted down, Serena had missed most of the details about Bonnie's victory over her opponent. "Well, with that, our third day of the Kalos Team Tournament comes to an end. What a shocker it's been, huh?"

"I'm not all that surprised," Clemont's voice came over the television. Serena's lips wrapped upwards into a smile as she saw the image of the commentator's box at the Kalos Team Tournament show on the screen. Right in the middle was Kalas, but flanking him at his sides were Clemont and Alain, along with the woman Serena recognized as Chrissy, formerly the assistant to, and now was, the mayor of Ancien City. "Bonnie's always been rather…unorthodox."

"We all know where she learned that from," Alain commented with a soft smile. "Regardless, for all the time that Dedenne appears to sleep, when he gets into battle, he's a force to be reckoned with."

"That's my sister. No doubt her team is in position to win it all," Clemont noted. Serena was inclined to agree. Bonnie and her group of companions had managed to all but sweep the competition. Well, not entirely; one team had managed to give her a bit of a hard time, but in true Bonnie fashion, she had persevered through it, never giving up. "Then again, anything can happen. Our team started off in last place but still managed to win!"

"Ah, and what a victory that was!" Kalas commented with gusto. "I still remember it to this day, but this isn't the time nor the place for it. Right now, we're focusing on this year's Kalos Team Tournament. So, until tomorrow, folks! We'll see you then!"

The footage cut off and displayed the current scoreboard for the Kalos Team Tournament, with Bonnie's team leading the pack. Serena sat back a little, hitching her bag slightly on her shoulders, making sure that her now shoulder length hair didn't get in the way, despite it being tied up. It was nice to take a break from things and Serena took a moment to glance at the clock on the wall.

He was late.

Shaking her head, Serena stood and stretched, her arms going wide. Time had been kind to her, making her even more expressly beautiful than she had been when she was younger (or so she was told), though it helped when one was in the most glamorous industry there was, other than fashion. Glancing back at the TV, which now was showing highlights of an Elite Four member's match against the Champion of the Hoenn region, Serena tapped her foot slightly. She wasn't normally this impatient, but it  _had_  been his idea for them to meet here at this time.

"Excuse me," chirped a girl's voice. Serena turned and caught sight of a younger girl, roughly the age she was at the time of the Kalos Team Tournament (ironically, almost the same age Bonnie was now). A Fletchling and a Pichu were perched on her shoulders as she seemed to stare adoringly up at Serena.

"Can I help you?" Serena asked, smiling sweetly at the girl.

"You're Serena, right? Former Kalos Queen and Honor of Kalos recipient Serena?" Serena was taken aback by this girl recognizing her. Not that it was difficult to. She  _had_  been the one to dethrone Aria as Kalos Queen and reigned for a good two years before another young Performer had managed to dethrone  _her_. After that she took to promoting products and choosing to travel around making people smile, all to live up to that promise she'd made seven years ago. It was clearly effective.

"I am," she answered the girl. Said girl's eyes lit up with glee.

"I can't believe it's really you! I never thought I'd get to meet you!" the girl said happily. "I'm one of your biggest fans! Your final performance against Aria four years ago was the best I've ever seen! It made me want to become a Performer."

"That's wonderful!" Serena said, clasping her hands together as she looked at the girl with sparkling eyes. "Tell me, how many Princess Keys do you have?"

"I only have one," the girl answered. "But there's a Showcase in Aquacorde Town that my friend and I are heading for next week. He just challenged the Santalune Gym and won, mostly because we couldn't make it in time for the Kalos Team Tournament. He went to go get some food for our Pokémon, but he's running a little late, I guess."

"Sounds familiar," Serena laughed out, with no ill will towards either of the males she was now thinking of. The doors to the Pokémon Center opened up and Serena looked at them in time to see a navy-haired boy come dashing through the door.

"Emmy! Em! You won't  _believe_  who I ran into outside the Santalune Gym! I actually got to battle him!" the boy yelled, running up to the girl in front of Serena.

"Again, Brian?" Emmy pouted with puffed cheeks. It reminded her of herself sometimes, or at least her internal self. "Did you even get the Pokémon food?"

"Of course I did! But that's not important! Guess who I met and battled with?!"

"Yeah, well, guess who's standing right here?" Emmy said with hands on her hips in defiance. Brian, the boy, looked up and blinked at Serena. His mouth began to drop open, but before he could say anything the Pokémon Center doors opened once more and someone else walked through. Serena rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Pipika!"

"Pikachu, it's good to see you! How long has it been? Three months?" Serena asked as the Pikachu jumped gleefully onto her shoulders. She quickly scratched him behind the ears and he cooed.

"It's already been three months? I swear that we saw each other only thirteen weeks ago!" called the deeper voice that was ever recognizable to her.

"Ash, thirteen weeks  _is_  three months," Serena corrected him, but moved around the gaping teenagers to quickly greet him with a hug. "You look well. Though you're late."

"Sorry, got caught up in a battle," Ash admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Serena didn't say anything, but slid her hand down to lace her fingers with his. The teenagers nearby looked to have gone into a near coma at the sight of the two of them together, pointing and stumbling over meaningless words. They weren't alone, judging by the mutterings around the Center. Ash turned to Brian. "Hey, great battle! Your Golurk is really strong!"

"Th-thanks! But I was no match for your Pikachu," Brian said, bowing low to Ash. The embarrassed look on Ash's face worsened.

"That doesn't matter," Ash said. Pikachu leapt from Serena's shoulder over to Ash's. "We had fun, right, buddy?"

"Pi!" Pikachu concurred. Ash stepped forward a little, dragging Serena with him, and he knelt down a little.

"Just keep training hard and working together with your Pokémon and we'll have another battle someday," Ash said with his almost childish grin. Brian shut his mouth and nodded fervently, like receiving praise from Ash was a pinnacle of achievement. That was no surprise to Serena. As a trainer who had managed to challenge the Kalos Elite Four and even Diantha for the title some years back, Ash was seen as near Champion level material (though that might have been because he actually  _beat_  Diantha, but declined the position since he wanted to see more places and do more things, just the way his father would have wanted).

"And Emmy, I look forward to your performance in Aquacorde," Serena said, smiling at the girl. Emmy's hands clasped to her chest with bright eyes. "Maybe I'll even go in person."

"Yeah!" Emmy said, looking she was about to pass out entirely. With those kind words to the younger trainers, Ash righted himself with a grin and began pulling Serena over to the phones. She offered a wave to the two and by the time she was situated nicely in front of the phone, it was ringing. Seconds later, it was picked up.

"Did you guys see? Did you guys see? !" Bonnie said, her face taking up most of the camera until Clemont managed to pull her back. Like the both of them, Bonnie and Clemont appeared older, though not by much in Clemont's case, barring a slightly smoother hairstyle and the jumpsuit replaced by more traditional clothing. Bonnie, meanwhile, was as vivacious as ever with a white skirt and black shirt, her hair still pulled into the traditional side ponytail with Dedenne on her shoulder licking an ice cream cone after a hard battle.

"I saw," Serena said, grinning at the girl. "Dedenne battled really well out there. I have a feeling you'll win the tournament. Though, Ash here missed it."

"Aw, come on, Ash!" Bonnie complained. Behind her, Serena could see Alain watching them with amused interest, sparing only a small wave. He had only been there in place of Sycamore, though he was hardly alone. After all, Mairin looked to be there as well, the older girl (when compared to Bonnie) chatting about something that Alain looked only vaguely interested in once he'd turned his attention back to her. Clearly she had tagged along to follow him, as was usual given her status as his assistant (she'd tried many different professions over the years). When she finally caught sight of them talking, she waved over but did nothing more. "Why didn't you see me and Dedenne's awesome battle?"

"Sorry, Bonnie! I wanted to, honest!" Ash tried to excuse himself, though it was obvious Bonnie wouldn't let it go. "I got caught up in a battle with another trainer."

"You owe me, then! Let's battle when we meet up in Lumiose City next week! You can tell me  _all_  about your trip to Vaniville," Bonnie said. Serena noticed a sly smirk on the girl's face and she turned to her boyfriend.

"Vaniville? We're going to my home?" she asked. Ash turned to her and rubbed his nose. He looked almost nervous about the prospect of telling her this. She had no idea why he would be; Ash often showed up at their set meeting times to whisk her off to places unknown.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind," Ash told her. She was about to explain to him that she didn't, but as usual, Bonnie impatiently interrupted.

"Of course he is. That's the only way he can-"

"Korrina sends her regards," Clemont interrupted. Bonnie glared at her brother, the both of them almost equal in height now. "She's busy with her own Gym, but told me to say hi the next time we spoke."

"Glad to know she's doing okay," Serena noted, bringing her hands behind her back now. "And how are you two doing?"

"They're fine, even if I'm on proposal number five hundred and ninety. Korrina still won't say yes! Clemont needs a keeper before I enter the Kalos League this year!" Bonnie whined. Clemont sighed, clearly tired of the amount of energy that Bonnie was exhibiting.

"She probably won't accept because  _I_  have to ask her, and you know I'm not doing that until-" He suddenly cut himself off and puckered his lips like he wouldn't say a word. "Well, we have the evening's festival ahead of us, but it was great seeing you guys again. Bye! See you in Lumiose!"

"Tell us about the p-" The line got cut off and Ash and Pikachu laughed a little. Serena quirked an eyebrow, finding the whole conversation to be rather strange. When they finally quieted down from their laughing, Ash held his hand out to her.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Despite her scrutiny of him, she still managed to shrug and take his hand for the two of them to leave the Center and begin walking towards the road from Santalune City. Serena offered one more wave to the young trainers from earlier and then they were gone. Neither shared a word, but enjoyed each other's company.

For Serena, it felt especially nice to be near Ash again. Her life was always so hectic when he wasn't around, that she found it ironically pleasant to be at his side again. Some separation always did them some good; even if that separation sometimes meant not hearing from him for weeks on end while he undertook his latest challenges. She supposed that was the curse of the ever-traveling trainer.

As Serena and Ash began to leave Santalune City hand in hand, Serena began thinking back a little to the last three months they'd spent apart, communicating only by phone when they were both at a Pokémon Center. It had been odd separating from Ash at first, those many years ago, but both figured it was the only way to truly grow as trainers and as a couple, taking it in stride. They'd more than held solid in their relationship to this day despite the separations (and admittedly some spats of jealousy once in a while); something Miette was very fond of poking fun at her about. Shauna could usually shut her up with a sly remark about Sawyer while sloughing off any notes about her own potential relationships. It was general girl talk when they weren't being rivals; and something that had certainly helped Serena over the weeks of separation.

Thankfully, the separation wasn't too hard, because both of them had remained who they were at their core, despite their aging maturity. Serena still worked to bring smiles to people's faces and thought the best of them in every way. Ash was still the fun-loving and energetic battler he always was; something Pikachu still emulated. Other than his grown muscles and more sharpened face, he was very much Ash Ketchum right at the soul, working hard every day to make his father's final wishes come true, just as she had for Reeree.

That alone always gave Serena an opportunity to smile.

"So, why exactly are we heading to Vaniville?" Serena asked once they were far enough away from Santalune.

"I thought we'd pay your mom a visit. Catch up with her," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"We could always just call her, you know," Serena pointed out. Ash laughed again, and once more Serena felt like something was off with the laugh. She peered at him almost suspiciously.

"Well…yeah, but I kinda already told your mom we were coming to stay," Ash chuckled out. Serena just sighed, obviously not able to help his impulses. Ash's stomach suddenly growled, and Pikachu's with him. "Sorry, I forgot to eat because of that battle."

"That's all right; I baked some pokepuffs last night. Let me just get them out." The both of them pulled to a stop and Serena took her bag off her shoulders to dig into it. Ash, meanwhile, turned to look out over the road ahead before clasping at his father's old locket around his neck. Serena took a brief glimpse to see him opening the locket, and Pikachu leaning in, before she went back to digging for the desserts.

"I know, Pikachu, I know! But mom and Bonnie said this is how you do it, okay?" Ash said. His words sounded strange, but Serena finished pulling out the tasty treat, turning to Ash. Her raven-haired boyfriend fumbled with something in his hands a moment, and Serena could easily see a flash of something in the sunlight before the locket closed over the pair of old and new pictures inside (one of his father and mother, and one of the two of them, as she knew).

"Here you guys go," Serena said, handing the basket of pokepuffs over.

"Thanks Serena, you're the best," Ash said.

"Chaaaaa!" Pikachu concurred. The two of them were so concerned with eating that Ash didn't seem to realize that the locket hadn't snapped shut fully and it opened, dropping its contents onto the ground. In particular, Serena noticed a ring. A very nice ring. She only had a brief moment to look at it, to comprehend every weird thing that had happened that day and have it all make sense, before Pikachu leapt down to retrieve it and stow it safely away with a snap.

"Ah, that hit the spot!" Ash said in content, patting his stomach before he grabbed Serena's hand again and the two continued on towards Vaniville Town. "I'm kinda excited to be spending a week at your childhood home!"

"Well, let's just see how this week goes, huh?" Serena asked, winking at him and Pikachu a little. "Maybe something will happen that will be really different."

"What's that mean?" Ash asked with another confused chuckle.

"Oh, nothing," Serena said with a smile. She let her hands slip from Ash's and she raced on ahead of him, almost challenging him to catch up. She only had an inkling of how their lives could change in that week, for good or ill (though she was certain it was the former). She was confident, however, that by the end of that week, something between herself and Ash would be different.

And that was enough to make her smile on their lifelong adventure together.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And so we reach the end, at long last. I admit, I purposely kept the epilogue slightly ambiguous: we don't know exactly what Ash and Serena are doing with their lives, and we only really know that Bonnie is a trainer. But I wanted to show where they were, and what they'd done…oh, and the fact that Ash is planning to propose to Serena but needs Grace's blessing first. I didn't want to show a proposal, though. The hint was enough. That said, I originally wasn't going to write an epilogue, but at some point decided the story needed one, and what better way than to set it during the next Kalos Team Tournament? I hope you enjoyed and please leave me your thoughts on this and the story as a whole.
> 
> In any case, I'd like to divulge something to all of you. Remember how at the end of Teamwork I mentioned it was part of an original character fanfiction? Well, believe it or not, but many events in Turbulence and this story were also part of that idea! The League bombing; Rayquaza's return; a death of a family member; enemies that were alternate versions of the major characters; the League vice president being the ringleader of the bad guys (though it was the president there); the tipping points converging; Reeree's death being the original plan for when Zinnia was to die. All of those were in the original plan, but I changed them around and love what I was able to do with them.
> 
> NOTE: This is actually not the end of the Ancienverse, with the story continuing in "Love in the Time of Tropics"!
> 
> I love you all. When I joined the Amourshipping fandom at the end of February, I never imagined for a second that "Love in the Time of Teamwork" would ever be this popular. Or the Ancienverse as a whole. I never thought it would lead to three of the most grueling writing sessions of my life. I never thought you'd all welcome me with open arms. I never thought I'd almost be crying at writing this because of all the generous support you've given me. Words aren't enough to convey the depths of my feelings for all of you. But I'm attempting anyway, so check out my Twitter for a more eloquent thanks. So, I guess…one last time it is that I'll ask you to Review, and, now and forever my friends,
> 
> Dare to Be Silly,
> 
> Epicocity


End file.
